


《罗香短篇》

by yosii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 313,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※OP同人‖CP：罗香（特拉法尔加·罗x山治）※各种短篇‖哥印象中罗香从没写过BE‖绝对亲妈=w=





	1. 《世界》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：特拉法尔加·罗x山治‖原作风

[壹]

 

　　世界。

　　这是一个太过宽泛的词汇。

　　当特拉法尔加·罗坐在桑尼号的甲板上走神的时候，不知怎的脑海中猛然跳出了这个词。他认识它，他熟知它。真相并非你亲眼见的一切，而是流窜在一切无光的角落，滋生增长着，阴暗且腐烂地组成全部。中间人，JOKER，灰色地带，海军高层，天龙人，这是条不归路，知道得越多就越能看清那绝望的颜色。

　　当罗坐在夏波第群岛人口拍卖会那幢建筑中时，完全是作为旁观者而看戏的。知道那是JOKER的生意才特意去看一眼。记得那时曾听到尤斯塔斯屋说过一句话。他说，这就是世界的缩影。然而紧跟着就发生了超乎想象的事情，草帽屋那一伙人居然对天龙人出手了！这让他眼前一亮。对，这就是不折不扣的世界的「缩影」！那么，在不同的人眼里……世界，究竟是什么样的呢？

　　看到不平就出手，他们难道真以为这世界是美好光明的吗？

　　多么天真的想法。

 

　　这艘海贼船每天夜里都会留下一到两个人守夜，至于具体人数，大概要看当值的人是否可靠。不仅要注意海上情况，更要注意自己这样的船上异类。至于今晚，医生侧过头，看到餐厅里还亮着灯。如果是黑足屋，一个人就足够了。

　　想起每晚都会出现的夜宵，他决定去餐厅转一圈。这想法足够突然，但他打算遵从。

　　金发男人在这位医生进来的时候愣了一下，不过立刻就恢复常态。虽然从脚步声听出是来人是特拉法尔加·罗，山治还是不免诧异。这个男人刻意进餐厅的次数，一只手就数得过来，包括为咸梅吵架而进来的那次。是又来找茬吗？厨师先生立刻开始回想当天晚餐的菜单。

　　医生看到金发的人似乎是在考虑着什么而放缓手上动作的样子，觉得很有趣。他径自到沙发上坐下，将刀靠在沙发背上。黑足屋不知道在做什么，流理台上摆着一些海鲜，分量不多却挺丰盛。他饶有兴趣地盯着那位厨师像魔法师一样调配着什么，不时将更多的调味料和海鲜拌在一起。

　　这可是从小八那里费了九牛二虎之力才弄来的秘制配方。在明天正式登场之前，一定要好好试试！所以夜宵就是最好的实验机会！金发男人一想到可能得到娜美桑和罗宾酱的夸奖就激动不已。

　　但是……

　　被窥视的感觉可不怎么美妙，尤其还是位暂时的海贼同盟。山治将铁制的模具放上灶台并且点起火来，这才有空回过头。刹那，海色的眸直直撞上那双黯金色的眼瞳，医生眼里深深浅浅满是他读不懂看不透的东西。

　　“啧，你是来干嘛的？”他感到心脏跳得有点快。

　　“没有任何规定说我不能来吧？”

　　“……”山治几乎想翻一个白眼。话是说的没错阿，但这样不声不响跑来还盯着自己看个没完没了，是要怎样阿？

 

　　罗从未关注过厨房里的细枝末节，在来到桑尼号之前。然而现在，他觉得很有趣。至少，这个金发男人做的任何一件事情都很耐看。刚刚调配那些馅料的时候，偶尔侧一点脸过来就能看到，那个人是笑着的。是那些海鲜让他觉得高兴吗？还是什么奇怪的理由？他隐约感到自己正在观察一只自娱自乐的猫，一边想着它这样做究竟有什么乐趣，另一边却也在浪费着同样多的时间。

　　他发现自己根本不在意在这个男人身上会耗去多少时间。

　　那么这件事就麻烦了。要么应该立刻离开，省得日後成为自己的破绽；要么就直接抢到手，喜欢的东西就抓牢了不要放手。

　　……哪一边比较好呢？

　　罗猛然间想起自己不久之前还在思考的问题。在这只猫的眼中，这世界又是怎样的呢？

　　是不是能让他像他所表现出来的那样开心？

　　男人将双手绞起来支住膝盖，手背抵在下颌上。在做出选择的同时也想要知道答案，他决定从头问起，于是医生直接抛出了自己的问题。“黑足屋，你为什么在这艘船上？”

　　特拉法尔加·罗的视线没有任何遮掩，直白得简直可怕。只一瞬间山治就隐约体会到这问题背後的真正含义

　　——你想要的，我也可以给你。

 

　　面对医生认真得近乎锋锐的目光，金发男人侧过脸，将视线投往灶台上的模具。他没有义务回答，却也没有隐瞒的必要。

　　“你……听过All Blue吗？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　“以前我只是为了All Blue才会在这艘船上，现在要有更多的理由。”

　　铁制的模具已经热起来了，温度刚刚好。金发男人转过身背对着医生，将调好的面倒进烧热的模子，稍待片刻再加进海鲜馅料。医生注视他用竹签手法娴熟地翻出渐渐成形的丸子，香气逐渐充盈整个餐厅。至于後半句话，那人还没来得及说就忙碌起来了，留下他独自思索。

　　更多的理由。

　　除了梦想还能有什么更多的理由呢？要说割舍不下的，就只有这艘船上的人了。究竟是特定某一个还是为了所有人，罗不想去探究。他只觉得自己没能找到想要的答案。

　　因为相信着All Blue的存在就会开心吗？你眼中的世界，是好是坏？你想要见到一个什么样的世界？

　　又是什么支撑着你这样笑下去？

 

　　圆滚滚热腾腾的海鲜小丸子摆进白瓷盘，再淋上特制的酱汁和海苔屑，厨师先生将盘子端上桌。两个人一人一份。

　　“来尝尝吧。”

　　罗从沙发上站起身来，走到桌前坐在山治对面。从没有任何一个厨子会这样满怀期待地让自己品尝手艺。这样看起来，就好像是等待恋人夸奖的样子。他弯起嘴角。

　　美味的食物放进嘴里的感觉妙不可言。舌尖上的味蕾能将一切美好和满足感都传进大脑，令人进入一种沉醉的状态。尽管没人比医生更明白，那只是些神经元相互传递的信号，却超乎寻常地能够左右人的心情。

　　不得不说，想把他绑走到自己船上当厨子的想法从不知哪个角落钻出来，而暂时压制它的唯一办法就是继续将食物送进嘴巴。

　　“很好吃。”他如实作答。

　　“是吧？！”金发男人扬起嘴角。作为一个厨师，能得到客人由衷的夸赞是一种荣耀。显然眼前这位医生就是毫不吝啬自己夸赞的客人。

　　新鲜出炉的丸子很烫口，罗等着它们凉下来，一边斟酌着怎么继续刚才的话题。

　　“也就是说，你们是带着各自的梦想才登上这艘船的？每一个人？”

　　“对，每一个。”金发男人瞟他一眼，“嘛，我想你大概知道，我们和通常意义上的海贼……可能不太一样。赶上那样的船长，想普通也是不可能的吧？”

　　医生不觉失笑。他记起刚上船时，这男人偷偷摸摸凑过来提点自己要当心着点，还真算是好心。这群海贼虽然有可靠的地方，有的地方却又特别靠不住，真不知道究竟是该夸他们还是该骂他们。自己的确是出于「实力了得」才提出结为同盟，但一来二去带来的新麻烦也已经不能用手指来计数了。实在是太不「普通」了。

　　金发男人却因为他这带点痞气的笑容而怔愣起来。

　　不得不说特拉法尔加·罗是个非常吸引人的人，那纯粹是种第一眼的直觉。彼时第一次见到他是在夏波第群岛，身价过亿的超新星，和路飞还有基德一起从拍卖会场走出去，不过是眨眼的功夫就将外面毁得一团糟。破坏力惊人，可靠得要命。一别两年，在庞克哈萨德一见，这男人曾经的锋芒隐去了些，更见沉稳，深不可测。仅有的几次注视中，游刃有余的样子简直是……非常的帅。

　　山治低下头，掏出一根香烟来点起。可能只有尼古丁才能让自己的大脑稍微清醒一下。自己究竟是哪里不对劲，才会觉得眼前这家伙非常好的？明明之前还来找自己小肚鸡肠地吵架呢。

　　“你们的确一点都不像海贼。比如，”罗托着腮看他，“碰到喜欢的东西你会怎么做？”

　　“娜美桑最痛恨海贼的就是这点了。毫不在意别人的想法就夺走，什么的。”金发男人当然明白医生指的是什么，但「掠夺」这件事不管是他还是草帽海贼团的任何一个人，都不可能做得出来。

　　“错。”男人好整以暇地向後靠在椅背上，被帽沿遮挡大半的眸底划过一丝意味不明的光。医生的嘴角渐渐挂上一丝邪气的微笑，他将一双黯金色的眼瞳牢牢钉在对面那人的身上。

　　“——要让你喜欢的东西，心甘情愿地跟你走。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　大致能料想到特拉法尔加·罗作为红心海贼团的船长，为什么会有那么多人追随了。他真的有这样的魅力，引着你看他，引着你跟他走。金发男人感到自己在听见最後半句话的时候，心脏居然在不争气地狂跳。就因为自己听得太明白，所以才会更动摇。

　　“能吃到这样的夜宵，是种不错的经历。”医生按着桌子起身。

　　“喂罗……”山治叫住他，他张了张嘴，感到心脏的跳动速度有增无减，“我不能离开这艘船。”

　　他决定摊牌。即使说不出口也不能任由它拖下去。提早了结的话，不管对谁都有好处。他们是属于伟大航道，属于这个世界的，并非单纯为了某个人而存在，也不应当将谁绑缚在谁的身边。而从最一开始，他山治就应当跟随路飞，一直航行到这片海的尽头。他是不可能离开这个海贼团，离开这艘船的。

　　“那真是遗憾。”医生抬一下帽沿，一副不太在意的腔调，“连偶尔做客也不能吗？只怕我回到自己船上後，也会想念你的料理。”他挑着嘴角，说得煞有介事，“难道我们不是同盟吗？”

　　“唔……的确有几分道理阿……”金发男人心说这理由似乎真的无法反驳。不管怎么说，自己都没有逃避的理由。他刚要拿起两个人的盘子，就看到医生缓步向自己走来。帽沿半遮掩的目光有琥珀隐约灼烧的颜色。浑身上下都泛起被盯上的猎物的感觉，至少山治是这么认为的。

 

　　没有直截了当的拒绝就是最好的答案。

　　所以罗并不吝于出手，并且这一刻他只期望没有人捷足先登。

　　医生一直走到山治身前，微微低一点头俯视着他。金发男人没有退让，却也没有看向自己。他伸出手按上金发男人的腰，超乎想象的没有被推开，因此罗放心将山治向自己怀里带。那人低着头看不清神色。医生轻笑着垂下头，嘴唇沿着金色的发丝向下，一直到厨子白皙的脖颈，在微凉的皮肤上轻轻厮磨。

　　并不是吻，却比吻要更要命。

　　怀里的人因感受到贴及皮肤的灼烫气息而微微颤抖起来。这样敏感的反应让罗不着痕迹地弯起嘴角。虽然很希望立刻就据为己有，但还未到合适的时机。

　　“只要你还是属于这世界的，夺下整个世界的话，就没问题了吧。”

　　说出这句话的刹那，山治才猛然警醒，眼前这个男人是不折不扣的海贼团的船长，他的目标也是One Piece，也是海贼王，也是……世界！

　　脸颊泛红的金发厨师震惊地抬起头来，只看到那位同盟医生轻笑着放开自己，扬长而去。

 

　　“多谢款待。”

　　微微侧一下视线，金发男人仍怔愣不已的样子像是某种迷途的小动物，又诧异又困惑。而猎人之所以放手是因为他知道

　　——迟早有一天这只猎物会主动跳到自己面前，心甘情愿。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	2. 《UNAPART CHAIN》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风   
> ※2013年罗医生生贺‖字母注意

[题记]

 

　　……Until death do us apart.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[壹]

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗在桑尼号抵达下一座岛屿前一直在思考。他已不能在这艘船上停留更久的时间。尽管自己与草帽屋结为同盟，但计划需要，他将和这些人分开行动。不管怎么说，只要回到自己的潜艇就该和草帽一伙分道扬镳了。

　　从在庞克哈萨德遇到草帽一伙起，事情的发展就在持续不断地超出他的预期。

　　好不容易所有人都从德雷斯罗萨的天罗地网中逃出来。先前的计划虽然被打乱了，但他们的下一个目的地仍将是佐乌——自己的伙伴所在的岛屿。

　　医生坐在桅杆下重新构思未来的行动。甲板上的海贼们一如既往，一点紧张感都没有，不管是钓鱼的还是打牌的，怎么看都不像刚在鬼门关打了个转的人。罗甚至有时会觉得，他们的大脑构造和其他人可能有什么地方是不一样的。

　　“喂混蛋们，来吃点心了！”厨师先生的声音伴着香甜的气息甫一出现，便引来全船人的欢呼。

　　所有人都得到了一份美味的蛋糕。主人与客人们在甲板的各个角落享受着草帽海贼团的下午茶。罗从金发男人手中接过一块点缀着樱桃的黑森林蛋糕，他简短道了声谢就开始享用。原本甜点什么的根本是无所谓的东西，但在这海贼团里有这个金发的人前前後後地张罗，正餐茶点夜宵零食一应俱全，不吃才会显得奇怪。总的来讲除去咸梅和面包这种天生和自己不对盘的食物，医生觉得那个男人的手艺还是非常值得称赞的。

　　这的确是一个悠闲的下午，如果不是航海士的尖叫划破空气的话。

 

　　一直关注着航向的橘发少女刚刚发现了一件可怕的事情。她将自己腕上的指针向周围的人展示。在伟大航道的後半段，航海所用的指针和先前的款式截然不同。此刻，原本应该指向不同岛屿的三枚指针，突然间齐齐指着左舷。三根指针都没有分毫摆动，仿佛静止。她试着转动手腕，指针也都在缓缓转动，但仍然定定指向左舷……它们并没有坏，而是像往常一样在认真地导航。

　　“这只能说明突然间有一座岛屿出现了，它的磁力超乎想象……毕竟半分钟前还不是这样。”航海士捏着下颌得出结论，“那座岛就像当初的SKYPIEA那样，一出现就夺走了所有的指针……”

　　“不可思议的岛？”忙着将整只菠萝包塞进嘴里的船长明确表示出百分之三百的兴趣。

　　娜美叹了口气。虽然按照常理来判断，指针越平稳就意味着越安全。但是在这片海上，根本没有什么是「肯定不变」的。“谁知道呢，希望别是什么奇怪的地方就好。”

　　“喂你们看！是……是那个吗？”乌索普连声音都开始紧张，他一伸手指向遥远的海平面。

　　船长立刻抢到船舷边，探长脖子望着已经出现在两重蓝交界处的黑点。少年对着岛屿举起双臂高声欢呼。“太好了，全员听令，转舵向左！准备登陆！”

　　“喂草帽屋，”死亡外科医忍不住出言提醒他，“我有生命纸，我们可以跳过它直接去佐乌。”

　　“那就更好了，我们先去探险，回来再跟着你的纸走吧！山治！我要海贼便当，海贼便当！”

 

　　即使在这艘船上已经待了有些日子，也已经深刻体会到这位船长根本就是头脑一热自娱自乐的高手，罗还是觉得相当无奈。若论到不听人说话和左耳进右耳出，没人比这位船长更专业了。

　　“没办法，只要这家伙看见岛，就再没人能阻止他了。嘛，去看看也好，得补充点食材了。”山治最後收走罗的空盘子，再应下路飞的海贼便当，步调轻快地向餐厅走去。

　　注视着金发男人托着整叠盘子离开，医生站起身来，紫色的妖刀轻轻靠上肩头。在这艘船上，自己只有「建议权」而没有「决定权」。这也是没办法的事情，他只能认命。

　　船舷一侧的黑影在渐渐扩大，已经隐约现出岛屿的轮廓了。通常超出认知的东西都会带来同样超出预期的後果。罗无所谓地想，不管出了什么事情反正後果自负。

　　只是不知道这场意料之外的冒险，又会在谁的身上发生些什么呢？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　看上去是一座无人岛，沿着海岸线生长着异常迅猛的丛林。岛屿腹地绵延起伏的大片山脉，也都铺满了绿色的植被。在航海士的指挥下，桑尼号缓缓围着岛屿绕行，最终在丛林之间找到了一条河流，沿河而上。

　　这座岛屿并没有给他们任何危险的感觉，甚至丛林中也没有任何野兽的样子。现在的草帽海贼团早已不是刚入伟大航道的那种半吊子水平，随便让谁去走上一圈都没什么大问题。好不容易来到一座岛屿，所有人都做好了出去逛逛的准备。

　　“对了，船上的食材快没了，你们要是找到什么能吃的，记得带回来！”金发的厨师先生对正在自行分组的男人们下达了指令。

　　“好阿。”绿头发的剑士淡淡应了句，“这次我也能带回来一些你抓不到的猎物。”每一个字都压正了厨子最听不得的挑衅腔调。

　　只这一句话，山治就觉得额角的青筋开始吱嘎作响。

　　什么叫「也」阿？

　　这混账绿藻头有哪次带回过老子抓不到的东西吗？

　　“阿？够胆再说一遍？”金发男人撇着嘴一脸的神色不善。余光瞥见锦卫门带着桃之助追着路飞和乔巴消失在桫椤的间隙中，他立即抛掉了接下去要说的句子，匆匆环视甲板。两秒钟後厨师先生就垂头丧气得只想大哭一场……都怪这绿藻头妖怪好死不死地非要搭话，两位美丽的Lady已经不知去向了！原本还打算跟在她们身边当护花王子的！

　　倒数第二个跳下船的是特拉法尔加·罗。医生判断了下绿发男人要走的方向，选择走另一边离开。他并不是很想和其他人走到一起。

　　“混账要是你抓不来食材，老子就把你踢成今天的晚餐！”金发男人指着剑士咄咄逼人地说完，自然而然地转身向索隆背对的方向走去。

　　拨开眼前桫椤的叶片，山治看见了扛着黯紫色长刀走在前方不远处的特拉法尔加·罗。他眨了眨眼睛，跟在罗的身後却没打算搭话。这位前七武海总给他一种不远不近的疏离感，不知道是年龄缘故还是什么身份使然，一直是很难和自己的伙伴打成一片的样子。可是严格说来好像也不尽然，他想起那家伙特地跑来找自己吵架的样子。在那一刻，才真的体会不到那种距离感。

　　所以说，只是「不想做」，而不是「做不到」吧。

 

　　话说回来，这丛林里似乎真是……没什么野兽的样子。想逮个什么也总要先有目标才行。山治抓了抓头发，略有些烦躁。离开德雷斯罗萨时太过匆忙，根本没有来得及买更多的食材，不管怎样都要在这座岛上补充一部分。

　　没有动物的话，植物当然也可以。果实，蕈类，不如先找找这些东西吧。这样想着，山治将注意力放到了周围的植物上。视野忽然开阔起来，走在前面的医生分开一丛巨大的叶片，眼前是一大片镜蓝的湖泊。这地方的景色简直好得令人迷醉，如果能在这儿野餐或者露营，真是再好不过。但眼下似乎没条件这么做，山治暗中啧了一声，食材不够这件事真让人忧心。

　　有湖大概就会有鱼。不过海里也一样，只要给路飞他们钓鱼的时间，总会有收获的。这样想着，山治的视线落在了数米开外的植物上，那种白色的果实似乎看起来不像有害的样子。应该是种没见过的食材，但究竟能不能食用还有待考证。

　　医生瞟了一眼身後的人。那个男人忽略了眼前的美景，而是盯着旁边树上的果实，认真考虑着什么。这家伙看起来……就像是在犹豫到底该不该偷摘邻家果子的小孩。他轻轻抬一下嘴角，随手在身边的枝条上揪下一枚叶片。

　　“ROOM。”随着他的声音，淡蓝色的空间迅速展开。一枚白色的漂亮果实就出现在罗的手中。他掂了一下果子，十分自然地递给那个金发的人。淡蓝色m线落在了数米开外的一种

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　金发男人嗅了一下果实，散发出的气味是难得一见的清香。模样像是梨子，颜色雪白，十分光润。他试着咬了一口，特有的香气顿时充满整个口腔。

　　“嗯？”

　　还来不及赞叹它的美味……就意识到似乎是哪里出了问题。

　　一道银色的链条从金发男人左边胸腔的位置探出，拖拽在地面上，而另一端竟然是连着罗的心口。以他们两个人的警觉性，居然都没能察觉到是什么时候出现的。突然之间就变成了这幅样子。

　　医生抓起自己胸口的链条，轻轻拽了一下，心脏被拉扯的痛觉立刻传来。他拧着眉立刻停手。这件事放在别人身上可能束手无策，却难不倒他这个死亡外科医。男人摩挲着肩上黯紫色的长刀，淡然开口。“如果你不介意的话，我可以把它剖出来。”

　　山治自然也发现了这根锁链正牢牢抓着自己的心脏。如果不取下来，自己岂不是要跟这家伙栓在一起了。他耸一下肩膀。“也只有这个办法了吧。”

　　眼睁睁看着自己的心脏被剖出来的经历，这辈子大概也不会有几次。金发男人看着自己的心脏被拿出来，在那个医生的手上不住跳动，感到说不出的怪异与荒谬。罗的表情十分严肃，似乎在思考着什么，然後抬起头来，那双黯金的眸正对上自己的视线。

　　“因为一些不确定的因素，我现在不能将这道锁链取出来，并且它也不能被轻易砍断。那么，”医生提出了另一个方案，“如果不想和我连在一起，就把心脏给我，或者把我的心脏给你。”

　　山治叹了口气。怎么想都不是什么好主意。“最好还是想办法解决它。在此之前……连着就连着吧。我既不想把心脏交给你，也不想拿着你的心脏。”说完他不无警觉地盯着眼前的医生。自己的心脏已经在他手里，就算被强行夺走也想不到什么合适的对策。不管是同盟还是敌人，和这家伙打起来的赢面实在不高，更何况自己全身上下都已经在他的空间里，完全处在下风。

　　罗察觉到金发男人此刻像只竖起全身毛的猫，戒备心更是达到了顶级。他托着心脏，无比清晰地感受着从这颗心脏传递给自己的东西。那家伙或许自己都没有太明白，可医生已经隐约察觉到了。抛却物理上的连接，这锁链是一种更深刻，也不能轻易拆开的「连接」。

　　不想和自己有什么关联吗？

　　貌似也没有那么容易呢。

 

　　“我不会无缘无故就夺走的，心脏。”

　　罗这样说着走上前一步，将心脏重新按在金发男人的胸口上。细银的锁链从他纹着字母的指缝间穿过。胸腔被填满，缝隙渐渐消失。医生的手停留在山治的胸口，依然能够感受到那颗心脏生机勃勃地跳动，隔过那人黑色的西装。

　　山治一直低头看着心口，直到心脏确实回来才安下心。就算是被一根链条拴着，也总好过在别人手里。他啧了一声。“可是这东西到底要怎么解决？”

　　“只能看看其他人那里，有没有情报了。”话音刚落，两人立刻发现自己被包围了。

 

　　从四周的丛林中出现无数人。看上去是居住在这座岛屿上的土著人。头上扎着白色的鸟羽，浑身上下都用颜料涂着各色奇妙的纹饰，手中举着类似于长矛的兵刃。医生不着痕迹地打量着这些人，捉紧手中的鬼哭。

　　“你们是路飞和乌索普的伙伴吗？”一位看起来是领头的人物问他们两个。

　　“阿？诶，你见过他们了？”就在金发男人心说那帮家伙动作还真快的时候，人群突然骚动起来。他们像是炸开了锅般交头接耳，对着两个人指指点点。

　　“快看，是锁链！”

　　“居然真的能看到它！”

　　“……是UNAPART CHAIN！”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　当山治和罗跟着浩浩荡荡的当地人来到部落里的时候，路飞他们早就和那些家伙打成一片了。并且好像他们两个是来得最晚的人，其他的人包括那个迷路的绿藻头，也都被找来了。此刻那群家伙正在帐篷里开宴会，桌上堆满了美味的食物。

　　“这是什么！好像很有趣阿！”眼尖的船长一眼就看到了两人身上的锁链，立即跳起身来。

　　山治和罗立刻受到了整个海贼团的瞩目。厨师先生只好讪笑着解释这是误吃了一个果子，不知怎的就变成这样了。

　　在金发男人向其他人解释的时候，医生察觉到一丝尖锐的注视，若要形容，大概就是一把出鞘的刀。他微微抬眼，视线从帽沿下滑出去。视线末端，绿发的剑士堪堪错开了视线。罗微一错愕，继而不着痕迹地扬起嘴角。在这一刻，身为海贼的骨血忽而沸腾起来，他突然想将锁链另一头的那个人彻底夺到手。

　　大概只是顺水推舟的事情吧，罗有一半能够确定。

　　「我不会无缘无故就夺走的，心脏。」

　　但只是「想要」，就已构成夺走的理由了。

 

　　让这锁链消失的方法，已经在来路上问过了。那些土著人只说让他们找族里的老巫医，余下的他们也是一概不知。

　　“喂，黑足屋，”他招呼那个金发的人，“我们还是先去找巫医屋问个清楚吧。”看那人好像下一秒要扭成一阵旋风粘到娜美屋身边，罗当机立断，伸手拉住领子将他揪了回来。

　　山治回头瞥了他一眼，却没有出言反对，任由医生倒拽着自己走出帐篷。

　　老巫医的帐篷在整个部落的最中央，不管是规格还是装饰都庄重不少。或许是有人通报过了，两人来到帐外的时候，一个年轻人掀开门帘请他们进去。

　　身後的门帘被缓缓放下，光线从垂帘之间的缝隙中透过，整个帐篷都黯下来。端坐在木桌背後的是那位微垂着头的巫医——一位上了年纪的婆婆——眯着眼睛一副什么都看不清的模样。她的颈上挂着不计其数的珠串和骨饰，桌面上摆着一顶由白羽做成的头冠。一枚拳头大小的精巧头骨安置在头冠旁边，那空洞的眼窝中正向外散发着白色的烟气。

 

　　一种奇异而好闻的味道轻飘飘地浮在空气中。

　　山治还没觉得有什么，医生却突然低喝一声「ROOM」，淡蓝色的空间在一瞬间铺开。帽沿下那双黯金色的瞳刹那闪过一丝邪戾的光。妖刀鬼哭不知何时已经出鞘，竖立在他身前。男人左手按在刃上，双手缓缓横扫，向身後划出一道弧。

　　“——SCAN。”

　　随着他的话音落地，帐篷外发出一声闷响。是刚才那个请他们进门的年轻人，已经倒在地上不省人事。

　　“烟里有什么？嘛，不说也没关系，”医生的声音轻描淡写又冰冷无情，“反正，我全部送给外面那个人了。”

　　老婆婆这时才慢慢抬起头。她像是毫不在意外面那个倒下的人，尖笑起来。“嘻嘻嘻，我这可是在帮你们阿，小鬼居然不领情。”

　　“这哪里是让人领情的手段了？”紫色的妖刀重新靠上医生的肩头，男人好整以暇地回答。余光瞥到山治似乎在盯着自己，他侧过视线送去一个「不要紧吧」的眼神。那个金发的人立刻转开了目光。

　　这就是他的实力吗？悬赏金4亿4千万贝利的男人？山治又一次认识到这个男人的强悍，虽然和两年前比起来收敛了很多，可一旦出手依旧果敢得可怕。他感到心脏在有力地跃动，身边这个男人邪气又霸道的气场，不仅沿着空气，更沿着胸口的锁链不容违逆地传来。

　　和草帽海贼团里的任何一个人都不一样。

　　特拉法尔加·罗是个真正的海贼。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[伍]

 

　　“小鬼，你有和我对话的身份。自己找地方坐吧。”老婆婆伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手，在那颗头骨上一抹，白色的烟气就消失了。

　　前一秒还想着把自己迷晕，下一秒态度就来个180度大转弯，这婆婆真是让人搞不清状况。金发男人还在腹诽，就被医生一把拖住手腕拉到旁边的木椅上坐了下来。

　　山治一愣。腕上传来的温度简直烫得令他心惊。自己从未和别人有过多的身体接触，最多是和那个绿藻头打成一团，但也属于打完就扔到脑後的那种。再说了，打架的时候都在气头上，鬼记得扯着脸皮或者推着下巴是什么手感？这一次却是真的不同，那个男人的温度像是不住生长的藤蔓，顺着手腕一路向上，一直烧灼进大脑。抬眼看去，特拉法尔加·罗一脸正色，眼睛鼻子嘴巴都没有任何奇怪的地方，怎么看都不是那家伙在捣鬼，于是金发男人开始怀疑不对劲的是自己。

　　不拽一把的话，这家伙是还打算继续戳着吗？罗这样想着，松开了山治的手腕。

　　“你们吃的是一种很奇特的果实，吃下之後，有些人会产生变化，从他的心脏生出一条锁链连到另一个人的心脏。这条锁链被称作UNAPART CHAIN。”老婆婆顿一下，“意为，永不分离的锁链。”

　　刚还在琢磨自己哪里不对的山治立即被她的话吸引过去。“什么？永不分离？那岂不是麻烦大了？！”

　　“嘻嘻嘻，别急嘛小鬼。我要给你们讲一件事情。”老人拍了三下手，立刻从帐外走进来两个人，给他们端上两杯呈现出金色的水，“在此之前先喝了它，对你们接下来要去的地方有好处。”

　　罗端起木杯，仰头喝了下去。这两杯是解毒剂，从杯子端进来起他就知道了。见医生没有犹豫，山治这才放下心，一口喝光。

 

　　盯着两人一饮而尽，老巫医才继续讲了下去。“那是先先先先先代酋长的事情。长话短说，他也遇到了你们这样的状况，和族中另一位年轻人连在一起。为了解除束缚，他们进入圣地见到了神谕，回来之後说只有一方死亡才能解脱。他们只好一生都栓在一起，直到那位年轻人染病死去，锁链才消失。”

　　“这不是完全没解决嘛！”

　　“嘻嘻嘻，解决方法不是有了吗？”婆婆猛然间睁开眼睛，浑浊的眸盯住那个忍不住插嘴的金发男人，她刻意压低的声音嘶哑又邪气，“只要一个死了，另一个自然会解脱。”

　　山治感到自己心口猛地一跳。她说得没错。可这算哪门子的解决办法？自己和罗如果不想栓在一起就必须有一个人死？但如果她是认真的，罗也是认真的，那么……结局还真是不怎么乐观呢。要怎么办好？

　　“嘛，这话说得也有几分道理……”金发男人从口袋里掏出香烟，敲出一支来送进嘴里。

　　就在他思考着怎样才能扭转局势的时候，罗不紧不慢地开口。“少兜圈子了，巫医屋。真正的答案是什么？和我们刚才喝的解毒剂又有什么关系？”

　　这番话一说出来，山治才察觉到自己正是当局者迷，思路被老巫医带着跑了太远。真正看透真相，并且始终没有动摇的，是身边这个男人。

　　“嘻嘻嘻，我刚才也说过了，只是「有些人」。有些人吃了果子就会像你们这样，有些人却什么都不会发生，还有些人，虽然暂时连在一起但是过了些日子，锁链就自己消失了。每个人的情况都可能不一样，所以……”老巫医站起身来，慢慢从桌後踱出来，“我允许你们前往圣地，自己去看个清楚……”

　　在她掀开门帘的那一刻，罗和山治同时看到静立在帐外的十来个人，都在恭敬地垂首等待着她的吩咐。

　　“你们带他们去圣地，这两个人必须亲眼看到白石神谕。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[陆]

 

　　由那十来个当地人在前方领路，山治和罗离开了部落，重新走进丛林。一路上，这些人热情地为两人解释。

　　“我们只能送你们到圣地的入口，再向里的话只能你们自己进去了。”

　　“要进入圣地，必须经过一处有毒雾的湿地，只有你们两个喝过帕玛巫医的药，可以进去。”

　　“实际上，帕玛巫医一听说你们身上有UNAPART，就立即为你们配了药。”

　　接下来的近两个小时中，山治和罗跟着那些人一起穿过丛林。直到为首的那个壮年人钻出一丛茂盛的蕨叶，来到一大片泛着轻雾的湿地边缘，这段旅程才宣告结束。再远一些的地方就全部没入湿重的雾气，什么都看不清了。

　　“就是这里面了。”壮年人指着湿地边缘的一根图腾柱，“从这里一直向前走，快去快回。”

　　“我们走。”罗领头走进雾中。山治向身後的人群挥了挥手，紧紧追在医生身边。反正有锁链拴着，两个人也不可能离太远。

　　虽然是走进一片看起来湿气很严重的地方，据说还有毒，但奇怪的是没有任何不适感，大概是那种药剂的效用。向里走了不久，白雾变得愈发浓重。医生走在前方，似乎明确知道目标在什么地方，步履坚定，没有分毫迟疑。

　　“真有信心呢，看你的样子。”山治嘟哝着，别开了视线。不过话又说回来，不看着那个人的话也没有其他的什么东西可以看，哪个方向都是整片的白。

　　罗突然觉得心情有些愉快。“我可以把这话当作夸奖收下吧。”

　　“你就不着急的吗，这种状况？还是说……”山治想了想，最後把那句「干掉老子很容易」吞进了肚子。以那家伙的实力，可能干掉自己真的不太难。

　　医生等了片刻，没有等到後半句，心知不是什么好话也就不再追问。事实上，他觉得身边这家伙像一只非常棒的猫。优雅又漂亮，高兴的时候生蹦乱跳，不高兴的时候竖起全身的毛向你呲牙。特立独行得很，似乎从不粘着你但又总出现在你的视线里，让你莫名其妙到最後关头才发现，离不开他的根本是自己。

　　他现在就有这样的感觉，若不是有锁链锁住这家伙在身边，也许陷入焦虑的就该是自己了。

　　究竟是谁离不开谁呢？

　　罗突然意识到，并非是从索隆屋那一眼开始，而是……早在锁链连到自己心口的那一瞬，自己就已经想要将这个迷人的家伙夺到手。

　　如果不是这样，自己也不会莫名其妙隐藏真相吧……

　　既然决定了，就要用尽一切手段来达到目的。

 

　　“动作快一些，我可不确定药效会持续多久。”罗突然伸出手，够上金发男人的指尖。只轻轻挑了一下，他就轻而易举地将那整只手掌攥了起来。温热的触感从掌心传来的同时，医生感到从心口的锁链上也传来了一些说不清道不明的什么，他暗暗一惊，立刻加快了脚步。

　　但愿猎人不要挖开一个陷阱，先困住的却是自己。

　　这一趟轮到山治暗自心悸。那是一种熟悉的灼烫的触感，不久前才在腕上感受过。虽然这家伙是个男人，自己却任由他拉着向前走，没有生出任何厌恶的念头。这根本就是哪里有问题吧？是自己吗？

　　一时之间两个人各怀心事，谁也没说什么，气氛开始像周围湿重的雾气般暧昧起来。这样的时间并没有持续太久，因为在他们加快脚步後没过多久，白雾就明显减退了。视野渐渐开阔，两人同时看到前方地势凹陷下去，形成一处广阔的盆地。而在盆地中央矗立着无数石头图腾，显示出他们没有走错路。目的地就是正中那处深不见底的天坑。

　　面对这处无人地，特拉法尔加·罗突然拧起眉来。因为他隐隐感到从洞中传来一种令自己十分不快的感觉。

　　……海楼石？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[柒]

 

　　严格来讲，只要海楼石不碰到身体就不会有问题。眼下这状况箭在弦上，更不是闹别扭说不去的时候。医生思考了两秒，决定还是不说，自己多加小心就是了。

　　究竟这地方为什么会出现海楼石？

　　如果是天然生成的倒还没什么，但如果是故意的就耐人寻味了，目的是什么？

　　这些问题一时半会儿都不会有人为他解答，罗只好将它们全部压下去，沿着开凿出的天然台阶走下去。厌恶的感觉从四周源源不断地传来，医生每向下走一步都要皱紧眉。

　　“喂，怎么了？”金发男人敏锐地察觉到什么地方出了问题，前面那家伙浑身散发出来的气场简直是如临大敌。

　　“……令人厌恶的感觉。”罗伸手触了一下身旁的墙壁，立即缩回手。果不其然，这些墙壁都是海楼石，医生只是轻轻碰了一下就浑身乏力，身体打晃，原本紧紧抓着那人的手也不觉间松开了。

　　这样异常的反应立即被金发男人捕获。他在感到医生的手滑脱的那刻便抓紧了他。罗的所作所为他都看在眼里，而唯一可能造成这种状况发生的理由就是……

　　“海楼石？”

　　真是能力者的弱点。在聪明人面前，怎都是装不了的。罗苦笑一下，只好无奈地点头。

　　因为医生有些乏力，所以现在反而变成山治在拽住他的手掌。要是他再打几个晃，只怕就得轮到自己去架住他了。金发男人按着这个思路想下去，忽然发觉现在可能是自己唯一能够赢过这男人的时候了。虽然利用了能力者的弱点有些不厚道，但这也许是事实。既然这样……有些话，他觉得自己应该趁现在问个清楚。

　　“罗，问你个问题。”

　　医生微微抬头，既然山治挑了这样的时候发问，一定是有这样的必要。他挑一下嘴角表示洗耳恭听。

　　山治张了张嘴，在思虑好之前，问题就已经从嘴边溜了出去。

　　“你考虑过吗，杀了我？”

 

　　金发男人清清楚楚地感到一丝窒息，虽然现在的状况摆明了打起来是自己更占上风，但他总觉得胜负只在那个男人的一念之间，只要他动一动唇角。自己早就是看透生死的人了，为了美丽的Lady更是时刻准备献出性命，可面对特拉法尔加·罗就是会在意。这果敢霸道，心思又缜密得可怕的海贼，若要夺取自己的生命，会不会也是一般无二地不会眨眼？如果他的答案是肯定，那自己要不要马上将这家伙划成敌人严阵以待？问题是，自己真的做得到吗？

　　直到阵阵艰涩从喉咙中涌出来，山治才开始有点明白，为什么自己心口上的锁链会一直连到那个人身上。

　　自己对那家伙，有超越于一般的在意。

　　医生看着眼前的人脸色不住变化，最终平静下来，他大致可以猜测到这家伙在想些什么。周围海楼石的力量不住侵袭，他只觉得身体愈加无力。身体用不上力量不代表大脑也停止了思考。想要夺取，眼下就是机会。

　　如何讨好一只对你有好感但又有点敌意的猫？

　　偶尔放低一下姿态也不是不可以。

　　罗的身体似乎是越发难以站稳。他晃了几下，探出一只手搭上金发男人的肩膀，跟着就将整个身体都撑在那人肩上。几乎是立刻，他就感到山治的手搭在腰上，努力撑住了自己。就算敌友不明，也会习惯性地伸出援手，这就是那家伙做人的准则。

　　“抱歉，这地方比我想象的要厉害。”他近乎贴着山治的耳廓，低声开口，“我唯一考虑过的事情，早就告诉你了——把心脏给我，或者把我的心脏给你。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[捌]

 

　　山治张了张嘴，确信自己听到的是一个不是答案的答案。并不是一句简单的是或否，但毫无疑问，自己的心脏又开始因为这个答案而剧烈跳动。

　　罗开口的时候，温热的气息就喷吐在自己耳畔，金发男人努力让自己不去注意到这件事。暂时忘却这件事的结果是他很快意识到另一件事，自己和那家伙的姿势怎么想都不太对。虽然不扶着他是不行，但这真的不是拥抱吗？

　　转头去看的时候正对上男人黯金的眼瞳。罗凝视自己的样子毫不掩饰。刹那间，深邃的眼瞳仿佛让他看到无尽的夜空。山治从未如此认真地看进一双眼睛，而此刻，它们无比清晰地映出自己的影子。

　　“我也说过了，”他嘟哝着转开了视线，“那不是个好主意。”

 

　　和这个男人相处就像是走在沼泽里，一个不小心就会彻底陷落。从脚踝开始渐渐没过膝盖，大腿，腰身，现在大概就快要到胸口。山治低一下头，银色的锁链从胸口窜出去，另一端就是那个人。不能不见，他根本无处错开视线。

　　简短的谈话结束，两人继续向下走去，只不过这次走得慢了许多，医生差不多将自己的全身重量都搭在金发男人身上。虽然实际情况并非罗表现出来的那么不乐观，不过他不介意偶尔享受一下被照顾的感觉。

　　台阶走到最下层，变成了一处横向的通道。左右也没有第二条路，他们只能继续向前。好在没走过多远就离开了通道，眼前重新明亮起来。有光芒如瀑布般从头顶石缝间倾泻下来，照亮了整座山洞。

　　在山洞正中央，同时也是光线的正中央，立着一块通体雪白的巨石。这大概就是巫医说的什么，白石神谕了。胸口的锁链该怎么解决全靠这块石头了。两人走近了些，看到白石上刻着一行干净朴素的文字。

 

　　「UNTIL DEATH DO US APART」

 

　　金发男人在看到这句话的时候，只觉得脑袋嗡地一声，喉咙发紧心脏也跟着狂跳。神明在上，他怎么可能不知道！这里的每一个词，连起来就分明是不应当出现在这个地方的句子。它们应当在高大恢弘的教堂中，由身着礼服的新郎与美丽的新娘一起说出口才是。金发男人曾无数次幻想同美丽的Lady相携走入这座神圣的殿堂，一整套词他都能倒背如流好吗？！

　　你这神谕，拿这样的句子给老子看，是几个意思？

　　更不要提是在这个人面前了。

　　他不知道该说些什么才能解释出现在这里的句子，只好闭上嘴拼命思索。不过先开口的是那个男人。

　　“大概他们全都会错意了。”

　　医生的声音轻缓，吐息近在咫尺，金发男人只觉得从耳尖开始，一阵接一阵的热。不过他被这句话吸引住，暂时忘记了那些发烫的所在。

　　“他们？”

　　“巫医屋不是讲了一件事情吗？显然他们理解错了，”罗盯着巨大的白石若有所思，“他们只看到了字面意思，「直至死亡将我们分离」，却不明白这句话的真正含义。”

 

　　话说到这份上，再听不出来的就是白痴了。显然那家伙也是知道的，这句誓言太有名了。金发男人咬了咬牙，根本不知道这件事情应当怎样收场。这句话对他们解开胸口的锁链能有什么实际用处吗？

　　“所以只要我们按照它的要求做就可以了。”医生说得轻描淡写，听上去像是在谈论今天的天气。

　　山治听得一愣。“喂等等……你哪只眼看到它有提要求？！”

　　“只要你让它知道，你会遵守诺言就可以了。”罗勾起唇角，那笑容怎么看都是玩味的成分大过正经，“不介意的话，不如试试……从头到尾说一遍？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[玖]

 

　　“你看起来像个无赖。”

　　山治侧过视线，不着痕迹地叹了口气。这男人明明比自己还要高一些，但俯下身来黏在自己身上的样子可真是……说得好听些像某种大型动物，说得不好听些简直就是没脸没皮。还是说这地方的海楼石真的厉害到能让前七武海直接变成软脚虾？！想想自家船长变成一滩烂泥的样子，倒也真有几分信了。

　　“你在转移话题，黑足屋。”医生亲切地将主题扭回正轨，一幅谆谆善诱的腔调，“反正最糟也不过是保持原状，为什么不试一下？没有其他人在场，我也不会随便说，你还有什么顾虑呢？”

　　老子最大的顾虑就是你好吗？！

　　山治根本无法想象自己为这个男人念出那些誓言的场景。这种事情就是这样，对着一个普通的人也许还可以毫无顾忌地当作玩笑话讲一讲，但在这家伙面前总觉得不行。比如可能会泄露出来的一些什么……毕竟眼前这家伙精明得要命，自己无论有哪里不对劲，他一定能够有所察觉。等等阿，察觉就察觉吧……那又怎样？

　　金发男人在犹豫的当口猛然警醒，自己何时变得这么优柔寡断拖泥带水了？这根本就不像自己吧。

 

　　始作俑者当然知道自己的猫在纠结什么。正因为在意所以才会迟疑，那家伙根本不是坦率的性格，想从他嘴里听到直白的表述有一定困难。不过，原本罗对于他的事情只有一半能够确定，现在已经变成了一大半。医生的心情非常好，知道自己必须要做点什么。在这种关头，不知道搭把手的一定是情场白痴。

　　“是不记得了还是怎样？需要我提点一下还是奖励一下，嗯？”医生手臂上加了点劲，将山治带到自己正前方。

　　“什么？”没反应过来为什么刚刚还站不住脚的家伙突然有了不小的手劲，金发男人就正面撞上那双黯金色的眼瞳。医生的视线深邃得仿佛没有尽头，令人恍惚间以为盛装着整个世界。山治被男人的注视吸引住目光，带着一丝困惑眨了眨眼睛。下一秒，他就听到一把柔和好听的声音，和着头顶的光芒一起倾泻。刹那间，金发男人想起故乡春寒料峭时消融的溪水，轻缓流淌过素裹的大地。

　　“To have and to hold from this day forward,”

　　有说不清的东西沿着锁链迅速钻入自己心口，金发男人不自觉地咬紧牙关，喉咙干涩。是特拉法尔加·罗。他在一字一顿地向自己说出庄重得宛若誓言的字句。

　　“for better or for worse,”

　　山治怔愣地看着医生这一刻不假遮掩的坦然表情。从第一个词开始，那个男人便再没有一句话像是玩笑。就算想笑也无从笑起。如果不是那家伙没有一丁点搞笑的天分，就是……金发男人几乎要相信，自己听到的一切都是真的。

　　“for richer， for poorer,”

　　每一句都像是真切得可怕的咒语。山治体会到那些顺着锁链源源不断钻进自己心口的东西，不断膨胀不断膨胀。你送来的究竟是些什么？到底是真是假，苦涩又疼痛。到什么时候，自己的心脏就会再也承受不住地炸开？

　　“in sickness and in health,”

　　每说一句，男人就顿一下，但是那个人始终不肯接口。医生宽宏大量地留给他挣扎的时间。他当然不介意用言语一点点哄着这只猫走进自己的ROOM，而成功与否，只看他会不会说出那最後一句话。

　　“to love and to cherish,”

　　医生的声音愈加轻缓仿佛情人的呢喃。他顿住话头，垂一点头凝视着臂弯里的人。两人太过接近，几乎连呼吸都交叠在一起。最後的时限已到，自己面对的将会是怎样的结局？

　　金发男人差点要咬碎满口的牙。不论真假，那个人为了让锁链消失都已经做到了这份上，他告诉自己不能再沉默下去。但如果继续看着那个人，一定会轻而易举地暴露。山治闭一下眼睛，最终移开了视线。在如擂鼓般的心跳中，他轻声开口。

　　“Until death do us apart.”

 

　　心脏被锁链栓牢，另一端紧紧连着特拉法尔加·罗的心脏。

　　直到死亡，将你我分离。

　　“这是奖励。”医生的声音似乎在努力压制着什么。

　　“什么？”

　　猛然间一股大力传来，原本搭在厨子肩上的那只手已经悄然滑入金色的发丝中，罗狠狠吻上那双近在咫尺的唇瓣。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[拾]

 

　　罗在平静地说出那些字句的时候就已经察觉到了。每一句都千真万确。他已经知道那个金发的人牢牢拴住了自己的视线，他已经知道自己是真的想得到那个人，他已经知道这一切都不是什么该死的一时起意。

　　所以在得到回应的时候，他毫不犹豫地付诸实践。

　　猎物就囚禁在自己的怀里，再抓不住的话根本不配当海贼。

　　医生固定住金发男人的後脑，强横而肆无忌惮地吻他。掠夺着呼吸，厮磨那双唇瓣，让它们为自己染上鲜艳的桃色。唇齿间传来山治略显生涩的回应，罗任由狂喜占据自己的心脏，并且大概这种感觉也顺着锁链传给了那个人。不需要什么言语，就是一种纯粹的感觉。医生不费吹灰之力就撬开了金发男人的唇齿，他熟练地舔过齿列继续进犯，挑起那人柔软的舌尖用力吸吮。两个人的呼吸凌乱地交缠在一起，连带着四周的空气也迅速升温。

　　山治发誓自己从未想过会发生这样的事情，被一个男人亲吻而且如此轻易就被带动。他的大脑中简直是风暴过境，最後残存一个念头就是——妈的，这家伙不是浑身没力的吗？

　　不可否认，有难抑的兴奋感从心底升腾，它们在四肢五脏中流窜，带起电流般的触动。自己对那个男人有超出一般的在意，那人对自己又何尝不是？

　　眼下只不过是一句话。

　　那个男人就义无反顾地靠近。

 

　　两年前在夏波第群岛第一趟见到罗就留下了印象，不仅仅是「超新星」，「恶魔果实能力者」这样黑白相间的字眼。记得自己替路飞踢掉一个敌人後，刚好看到他家的白熊也做着和自己一样的事情。戴着绒帽的男人肩上扛着暗紫色的长刀，转身之际云淡风轻地瞥来一眼。

　　不是什么惊天动地的相遇，甚至连一句对白都没有，自己却因为这一眼就记住了特拉法尔加·罗。

　　本以为在这偌大的海洋上，草帽海贼团不会再和那些人有任何纠葛，想不到世事难料，两年一过，在冰火肆虐的庞克哈萨德岛上，男人换了身装束，带着愈加沉稳庄重的气息，重新出现在自己的视线中。不多的对话不会泄露出更多更深刻的东西，在日常生活中也一向被隐藏得很好，直到……银色的锁链从心口生长，无法控制地……直直够上那个人的心脏。

　　医生离开那双唇瓣後，盯着双颊泛起潮红喘息不已的金发男人意犹未尽地舔一口上唇。这个动作有异常直白的情色意味，山治只看得心脏狂跳。他不否认自己想更多碰触那个男人。和罗的每一分接触都像能点起的火焰般灼热，不管是手腕还是指尖，是刚才还是现在。

　　对。现在。

　　罗正伸出手按在金发男人不住起伏的左边胸口上，斜着嘴角笑得狡黠。

　　“看吧，不见了。”

　　金发男人眨了眨眼突然醒悟过来，那条银色的锁链已经在他们亲吻的时候悄然消失了，干净利落得仿佛从未存在过。

　　山治不确定自己是高兴还是……有一点点怅然。虽然不用和这家伙连在一起是达到了最初的目的。不过要怎么才能确定之前的一切都不是自己的错觉或大梦一场？

　　“消失了吗……”

　　“当然不。”医生点一下自己胸口，“它就在这里，”他再次低头，挨蹭着金发男人的耳廓低声开口，“直到我死。”

 

　　「UNTIL DEATH DO US APART」

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[拾壹]

 

　　从圣地回来後，两人顺利解决了锁链的问题，金发男人立刻受到了全体船员的热烈欢迎。至于罗，径自去找那个老巫医了，他说自己还有事情要问她。

　　“巫医屋，”男人坐在木椅上交叠起双手，鬼哭立在他身旁，“我只想问你一件事。”帽沿下那双黯金的瞳闪了闪，盯住老人，“你既然有心帮忙，先前想把我们迷倒又是什么目的？”

　　“嘻嘻嘻。”老婆婆摩挲着桌上精致的头骨，不紧不慢地开口，“锁链虽然是从那个小鬼身上生出来的，但如果你不打算回应的话是不会出现的。你以为我在这座岛上待了多久？UNAPART的事情我还会不了解？看你们那样生疏的态度，忍不住就会想帮一把的。”

　　“那还真是多谢了。”医生站起身来，感到轻松了不少，“不过我还是喜欢按自己的步调来。”

　　凭借恶魔果实能力，当初剖开心脏解除锁链是完全没有问题的，只不过在托着心脏的那刻，罗察觉到里面不同寻常的东西而临时改了口说不行。如果不是自己捕获的猎物，就会少掉许多乐趣了吧。现在想来这一场赌真是押对了，自己亲手抓到了一只非常棒的猫。

　　离开帐篷回到草帽海贼团开宴会的地方，那帮人一如既往的吵闹欢乐。开宴会的理由又多了一个——「锁链被解开了」。那个金发的人不知何时又肩负起了本职工作，忙忙碌碌地为所有的人准备料理，不仅是海贼团的人，更包括岛上的当地人。立刻就察觉到自己的到来，山治轻瞥了一眼就转开了视线，继续张罗手中的活儿。

　　尽管只是不到一秒种的短暂停留，医生也由衷地感到愉快。

 

　　与此同时，另一道尖锐得如同刃光的视线破开空气传来。医生轻轻挑起嘴角，踩着沉稳的步子迎上这场挑战。

　　“你是有什么话要说吗，索隆屋？”罗顺手从桌上提起一只木杯喝了一口。酒这种东西，他虽然会喝但从不过多，因为酒精这种东西会麻痹神经和头脑，作为一流的医生，他不会任由自己被这种东西控制。

　　绿发男人的视线投向欢乐的宴会中心，许久，才沉声说了句。“这船上的任何一个人，你都带不走。”

　　顺着他的视线，医生看到了被船长死缠着要烤肉的厨师。他一口喝干那些琥珀金色的酒，感到微醺，不知道是因为酒，还是因为视线里的那个人。

　　“不需要「带走」。”红心海贼团的船长将木杯放回桌上，抬脚自然而然地向那处最热闹的地方走去，“只要是我的，就算在世界的另一头……也一样是我的。”

 

　　山治自然也注意到了，这两个男人之间曾说过什么，只不过现在太忙他无暇顾及。等医生坐到离自己不远的地方，他递过去一盘烤肉的时候才给了罗一个「怎么回事」的眼神。

　　医生耸了耸肩，摆出一脸的不明就里。

　　“大家！”航海士见所有人都到齐了，立刻宣布，“酋长给了我一块磁石可以抵消这座岛的磁力，这样指针就能正常使用了。我们今晚就离开这座岛屿，别忘了我们真正的目的地哦？！”

　　“哦哦！”

　　接下来，热情的当地人为了答谢山治美味的料理，特意送来很多食材。这下子最棘手的问题也顺利解决了，巨大的桑尼号整装待发。

　　“再见啦！出发！”同那些土著人道别後，路飞的声音在甲板上响起。船锚被拉起，主帆「哗啦」一声降下，立即鼓满海风。巨大的船只缓缓移动，终于驶离了这座岛屿。

　　意料之外的岛屿，意料之外的事件，意料之外的发展，与意料之外的收获。

　　「後果自负」什么的，医生断定，这一次自己才是最大的受益者。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[拾贰]

 

　　晚饭结束後，特拉法尔加·罗再一次回到餐厅。那个金发的人正在忙碌，将所有的食材分门别类地送进储藏室。医生走过去，将最後几棵卷心菜递给他，结束了工作。

　　金发男人将给乌索普准备的三明治放到桌上，这才来到沙发上坐下，顺便叼起一支香烟。他眯起眼睛，看着那些洁白的烟气在眼前逐渐消散。

　　“到了佐乌，就分道扬镳？”

　　“没错。”这是事实，医生已经定好了下一步计划，在前行的路上，这将是至关重要的一步。坐到山治身边的医生微微一笑，又凑近了些。两人之间的气息立即暧昧起来。“临走之前，不打算好好纪念一下吗？”

　　“什……什么……”看着男人眸中毫不压制的深幽黯光，山治一瞬间体会到连尼古丁都不能平复的心速。

　　那只带着刺青的手伸过来，不容抵抗地扭过自己的下颌，下一秒香烟滑落，双唇被干脆利落地侵犯。而这一次，金发男人察觉到那人的另一只手，毫不犹豫地扯起衬衫下摆，在微凉的皮肤上轻轻重重地抚摸。就算知道接下来会发生什么，山治也不想拒绝。

　　每一次接触都有仿佛烫伤的灼热感，他甚至隐隐有几分好奇，不知道这个男人究竟能让自己的温度飙到多高。

　　衬衫被解开，松松垮垮地挂在臂弯，男人沿着发尖与耳际一路舔吻下来，来到那副白皙精致的锁骨。医生的手灵巧地解开皮带，刚从裤子边口伸进去，立刻换来一声被咬住下唇的喘息。罗轻笑一下，探长身子凑上去吻他。

 

　　就在山治再一次被罗的舌尖熟练地撬开齿列再也按捺不住喘息的时候，脚步声要命地传来。「啪」地一声，舱门被打开，是长鼻子狙击手提前进来找自己的夜宵了。

　　“咦？沙发上怎么有两颗卷心菜？山治那家伙还没有收拾完吗？”乌索普嘟哝了一句，抓起盘子里的三明治离开了。

 

　　金发男人的嘴唇被堵住，最敏感脆弱的地方被医生牢牢掌握着，他只能浑身瘫软地挂在那个罪魁祸首的身上。储藏室里狭窄幽闭，医生才不管外面来的是谁，不管不顾地将他压在墙上继续啃噬那双嘴唇。

　　肾上腺素大概是随着心跳一路飙升的，这样偷情的刺激可不是随随便便就能体验到的。兴奋又焦虑，口干舌燥又无处宣泄，大概就是山治现在的感受。

　　这男人的手法真他妈不是一般的……熟练。

　　“你……阿……”妈的，山治在心里刚骂了一句，大脑便在突如其来的快感中变成整片空白。

　　西裤和底裤早褪落在地上，山治也在不知不觉间滑坐到地上。原本向这个男人打开双腿是一件怎样都无法想象的事情，但此刻大概只有兴奋才能形容。罗的手指带着白液在入口轻轻打转，偶尔向内里按压一下。他灵巧地用舔吻和轻抚挑逗这只明显顺从的猫。在光线晦暗的内室中，山治袒露出来的大截皮肤简直像是在发出光芒。

　　“放松。”罗轻舔着山治的乳尖，耳中捕捉到他急促的呼吸，将一根手指探进这具漂亮得令人目眩的身体。

　　“唔……”被异物侵入并不舒服，但那个该死的医生很快就找到了奇怪的地方。阵阵酥麻像电流般沿着神经传递进大脑，山治的喘息一下加剧，腰身也变得愈加瘫软。他不自觉地扭动着腰身想要遁逃。猎物的变化瞒不过医生，罗扬起嘴角，另只手臂加了点力道，牢牢禁锢住这只性感得要命的猫。

　　在几乎无法思考的状态中，进入的手指在增加。罗亲眼看着这个男人在自己的动作下，渐渐绽放成不曾见过的艳丽的模样，这变化几乎令人窒息。他由衷地觉得是自己赚到了。直到确定不会弄伤他，罗这才脱掉衣物露出上身狂野邪气的刺青。山治脸颊上带着明显的潮红，有点迷离地看着眼前的医生。做梦也不会有这样的画面，金发男人大脑一片空白地看着罗向自己倾下身子。

 

　　被贯穿的那刻，山治眼前闪过明烈的火焰，额角的汗珠滴落。他刚想咬住嘴唇就被一个长吻封住了。医生不想让山治咬破下唇，直接身体力行地制止了他，从激烈地掠夺呼吸，到渐渐温柔地轻啄着那双唇。

　　火焰从下腹开始，到四肢百骸中来回流窜。山治终于知道那个男人煽风点火的能力有多厉害。温度有多高？早就烧穿脑袋了吧？医生的每一次顶弄都让自己抑制不住地要呻吟出声。妈的自己一点也不想发出那种可耻的声音好吗！

　　医生将金发男人的长腿架上肩颈，就着这个姿势俯身下去吻他。山治的身体柔韧性极好，不管怎样的姿势都不会难以承受，他感到自己深陷进去，不能自拔。辗转抽插时，内壁摩擦着分身，火烫与缺氧的感觉一并冲上头顶。在过去的二十六年中，罗并不缺床伴，但没有一个人能像山治一样，尽管生涩却让他兴奋到难以自已

　　——在做爱这件事上，山治简直是最棒的恋人。

　　不放到自己身边真是太可惜了。罗吮吻着那双唇瓣，任由那些破碎难耐的呻吟从唇边流泻。两人呼吸急促地交缠，送进耳中像是顶级的催情药。心跳如此剧烈，这世上仿佛除了对方，什么都不再重要。

　　“不……不要……罗……”金发男人不自觉地抓挠身上那人精实的背。在阵阵销魂蚀骨的纠缠侵袭中，医生终于释放在他体内。

　　两个人喘息着停下来。罗侧过头，轻吻着湿贴在那人耳畔的金色发丝。

　　“就算我现在就离开，也没有任何遗憾了。”他抱紧怀里的人，低下头重新寻上那白皙的颈子亲吻。

　　已经得到了。

　　非常珍贵的纪念礼。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[拾叁]

 

　　妈的居然在储藏室里做，你让老子以後怎么面对里面的食材阿？！

　　山治扶着泛起酸痛的腰，不断吸着冷气。虽然被那个混账医生照顾得……就算是很好吧，但这也不意味着就毫无怨言了！

　　“过来这边。”罪魁祸首在招呼自己。金发男人切了一声，不情不愿地走去那人身边。下一秒就被一把拉到沙发上趴下，医生伸手抚上他的腰。

　　“喂等等！”老子才刚洗完澡你这混账是想干嘛？！刚想扑腾着起来，腰上一阵酸痛让山治狠狠咬着牙只能放弃抵抗。他心说要是第二天出了什么难以挽回的事情，一定要将这家伙踢进海底。

　　“别乱动，白痴，我给你揉一下。”罗猛地压低身子凑到他耳边，他刻意压低的腔调让山治想到刚才发生的事情，免不了又是一阵心跳过速，“虽然我不介意再多做几次，但你明天大概会很糟。”

　　“你！”眼看那人脸颊泛红却又说不出任何反驳的字眼，男人低声笑起来。他的手掌开始熟练地在柔软的腰身上按压起来。

　　该死的医生，怎么做什么手法都这么好……这是山治在睡着之前最後的想法。

 

　　当金发男人清醒过来，一把掀开薄毯坐起来的时候，身上似乎好过了很多。各个部位的疼痛虽然没有完全消除但一定已经达到那个人所能做到的极限。窗外东方已经泛起鱼肚白，该快些起来准备早餐了。他低下头，猛然间看到趴在自己腿边睡着的特拉法尔加·罗。男人一只手抓着毯子的边，安然的睡颜简直是毫无防备。

　　这一刹那，山治伸手按住了自己左边的心口。

　　桑尼号已经重新回到正轨，随时都会抵达他们的目的地——佐乌。只要找到罗的潜艇，就到了他离开的时间，他们和这个男人的共同旅程也将告一段落。自己自然是不会离开草帽海贼团的，那个人也不可能留在别人的船上。若说以前还可以轻描淡写地说大家萍水相逢，同盟一场，彼此走好也不会有任何超越友情的触动。但如今，自己和这家伙有了难以预计的关系，再说无动于衷只是给别人听的。

　　可又能怎样？

　　脚下要走的是属于两个人的路，彼此度过的也将是属于两个人的时光。根本就是在截然不同的两段世界。在桑尼号上的短暂交叉有如夏夜祭的花火，绽放一刻便要消逝。

　　我们还剩下多少时间？

 

　　刚刚的动静略有些大，浅眠的医生已经从睡梦中醒来，正起身望向自己。不知道——也不想知道——究竟是想起了什么事情，男人弯起唇角露出一脸可恨的笑，那双黯金色的眸温柔坦然。

　　“早安。”

　　山治张了张嘴。掌底还按着心脏，那生生不息的跳动是自己还活着的象征。

　　只要自己还活着……

　　就会一直记在心底的吧。

　　虽然那条银色的锁链已经不在了，但似乎依然能够感受到它的力量。他知道正从心脏处传来鲜活的气息，不仅仅是来自于自己，还有他。

　　如同一道看不见的锁链，它一直存在。

　　“……早安。”

　　一端在这里，另一端……就在特拉法尔加·罗的心口。

　　无时无刻，至死方休。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	3. 《THE LOST FOX - 迷途之狐》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※２０１３年万圣节贺文  
> ※每部分引言节选自《小王子》第21章

[PART.1]

 

-What does that mean--「tame」?

-什么叫「驯服」？

-It means to establish ties.

-它的意思是建立联系。

 

　　金发男人端着果汁和蛋糕走上桑尼号的甲板，一如往常般旋起一阵美妙的桃色香风迎向两位女神。不用说其它人都抢在第一时间去餐厅里找自己的点心，山治的余光瞥见了正与他们结盟的红心海贼团的船长，那位暂时与他们共同航行的七武海，静静靠着船栏没有丝毫动身的意思。

　　不知好歹的家伙。

　　他摇了摇头将那颀长的身形赶出脑海，一心一意向女神献上爱的下午茶。

　　金发男人在回舱的时候刻意绕了几步来到那个男人身前。察觉到他的接近，带着软绒帽的男人抬起眼睛盯住来者，眉宇间是他特有的淡漠。虽然现在是在草帽屋的船上，但这不意味着自己凡事都要听他们的。不知道黑足屋找上自己是为了什么，不过没什么好担忧的。大抵上就只有两件事情：第一，提出问题并索要答案，可能是自己的计划以及一切细节；第二，交换情报。毫无疑问后者比前者要更容易些。如果不是以上两者，就是根本无法预测的即兴起意了。

　　那对黯金色的眸子沉了沉，在头脑中预先拟好将近八成的应对之策。

 

　　山治才不在乎罗在考虑什么，他在乎的只是凭什么这家伙不去吃自己做的点心。他叼着香烟在医生面前站定，拧着眉神色不善。“有你的份，为什么不去吃？”

　　说老实话，除却日常三餐，特拉法尔加·罗并没有在其它时间吃东西的习惯。身为一个时刻处于风口浪尖的海贼，活着的时候都是以命搏命，怎么可能这样悠闲地享受时光？所以当那个金发的人咄咄逼人地甩出这个超乎想象的问题后，他只是平静地反问了一句。

　　“……是吗？”

　　山治一愣。初时还以为他是不喜欢自己做的口味，或者就是欠扁地不想吃，结果却答了这样一句话。

　　喂喂好歹远来是客，开什么玩笑阿自己怎么可能不给他准备呢？

　　“阿！”金发男人甫一回过神便懊恼地抓起头发，“现在肯定已经被路飞那家伙吃光了！”咬牙切齿了一番，他向医生漫不经心地摆了摆手，“我再给你做一份。”

　　刚要张口说那就算了，医生将这句话又重新吞回了肚子。不管怎么说，现在是这个男人愿意为自己再多准备一份食物。怎么想这都不是值得拒绝的事。医生甚至感到隐隐有几分期待，虽然并没有表现在脸上。况且他突然生出一种好奇心，这是他在这艘船上首次生出的，想一探究竟的念头。

　　……黑足屋准备料理的时候，是怎样一副情形？

 

　　眼见拍着肚皮的草帽少年心满意足地伴着一大群人走出来，山治就知道果然如自己所料。餐桌上已经什么都不剩了。

　　当医生跟着金发男人走进餐厅的时候，船舱里已经空无一人了。他在沙发上坐下，目光中那个金发的人挽起袖子开始新一轮的忙碌。在战斗以外，那个男人的本职是厨师。站在流理台前的黑足屋和站在手术台前的自己，异常相似。

　　罗不能否认的是，金发男人在做料理的时候，偶尔露出的侧脸，专注又漂亮得要命。

　　所以……他到底是怎样的一个人？  

　　“抹茶芝士蛋糕和牛奶小松饼，锡兰红茶。”精致的茶点装进白瓷餐盘被摆上餐桌，金发男人彬彬有礼地躬身，声调慵懒又优雅，“这位客人，请用。”

　　罗从帽沿下打量着山治，眼中不觉带上了几分诧异。因为就在这一刻，所有乖张邪戾的气息都从那个金发男人的身上消隐无踪，似乎站在桌边的人不是海贼船上一等一的好手而是哪家高档酒店的标准一流侍应生。

 

　　最开始是那个人擅自靠过来的，罗可以肯定。这世上有所关联的事物都不会一成不变，靠近就意味着产生变化。自己为这艘船留出的距离与余裕正在一点一滴消除。

　　当它们全部消失后，或者仅仅是在那个人的面前消失后，会发生什么？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.2]

 

-But if you tame me,then we shall need each other.

-如果你驯服了我，我们就相互需要。

 

　　“我从未觉得厨师的工作是这样的。”

　　金发男人正忙于收拾其它人的餐具，听到医生的话，动作微微顿了一下。他侧过视线，嘴角噙着一线笑意。“那你觉得是怎样？”

　　“大概，是更无趣的那种吧？毕竟成天对着一些相同的东西？”罗思量着自己船上的厨师，似乎自己根本没有像关注黑足屋这样去关注他们。

　　对于这个回答，金发男人狡黠地眨一眨眼睛。“那么，你整天对着同样的大海和蓝天，会不会觉得无趣呢？”

　　医生轻声笑起来。尽管只是一个问题，他已经明白山治话中的含义。的确如此。不管是喜爱也好，需要也罢，在做出选择的同时就要承担起这分责任。厨师有自己的本职，船长也是如此。从某种程度上讲，自己和他是一样的，甚至再看远一些，所有做出选择的人都应承担责任。

 

　　他捏起松饼送进嘴里，味道非常可口。

　　“草帽屋真是幸运。每顿饭都能吃到美味的食物。”

　　“我可以把这句话当做夸奖收下吧？”山治收好所有的杯盏，回到桌边坐下。他摸出一支香烟，垂首点烟的时候，金发男人感到胸口有什么正在一点点涨起来，根本就压抑不住。

　　“当然如此。”

　　在这艘海贼船上除却某个八字不对盘的剑士，其它的人都不吝于夸赞自己的手艺。然而此刻从这个男人嘴里说出来的话还是让他觉到一丝异样。好像不该是这样的吧……所有男人的夸奖他不是都不会放在心上的吗？怎么可能会有例外？

 

　　山治抬起眼睛，立刻就撞进一片黯金色的眸光。特拉法尔加·罗毫不遮掩地直视着眼前的人。虽然只是一刹那，充其量不过是几分之一秒的样子，山治的表情还是落入了他的视线。尽管不知道具体是怎样，但那一定代表了某种触动。因此医生断定，适当的夸奖会令他生出这种对自己只有益而无害的情绪。

　　所以自己要说的下一句话，就算有一定刻意的成分在内，却也不失为真正的想法。

　　“要是在草帽屋找到你之前找到你，就好了。”

　　金发男人愣愣地看着罗漫不经心地说着，舔去指尖上芝士蛋糕的碎屑。纹着字母的指节在他唇边滑过的样子，如同一汪滚烫的泉水直灌心口。

　　“当初我还不想跟他出海呢。”山治强迫自己忘掉刚刚的画面，他挪开视线，扬起头呼出一口白色的烟气。在那些隐约消散的气体中，他感到自己仿佛回到了芭拉蒂，就是坐在餐厅的椅子上抽起最后一支烟的那个时候。

　　“那算什么？草帽屋把你绑来的吗？”罗饶有兴趣地将手肘撑在桌面上，一面寻思着以草帽屋的性格，做出这种事情也不是不可能。

　　“嘛，应该说是……巧合吧……”至少用偷听的也知道那帮混蛋早就认可了自己的手艺，老爷子也一心要让自己滚去伟大航道，所以自然就顺势离开了。

　　“如果是我，就是用绑也要把你绑走的。”即使说着这样的句子，罗依然是一副淡然的腔调。喝光最后一口红茶，他意犹未尽地舔一口唇角。他不能控制自己的脑海接连不断地亮起极具诱惑的念头，如大片翻腾的乌云中那些电闪雷鸣。

　　即使现在也是一样。

　　想「就是用绑也要把你绑走的」。

 

　　只是一个简单的动作，只是一句简单的话，山治却感到自己在罗面前，心脏竟不受控制地狂跳起来，连尼古丁都不能平复。为什么这个男人就能如此不加遮拦地说出这么具掠夺意味的话呢？而且对象还是自己？

　　……就好像……自己是必须的一样。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.3]

 

-To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world.

-对我来讲，你就是这世界上唯一的了，我对你来讲，也是世界上唯一的了。

 

　　“多谢款待。”

　　金发男人将餐盘从罗身前收走，白瓷挨蹭着男人的指尖划过。山治的视线不着痕迹地扫过医生那双骨节分明的手。那也是一双握惯了刀的手。然而和某个剑士不同，医生的指节上因纹着字母更显得狂放邪气。但不需要怀疑的是……它们非常好看。

　　显然这位船长在用完下午茶之后并没有立刻离开的打算。特拉法尔加·罗一直坐在椅子上，托着腮看自己。就算不回头也知道是这样，甚至都能想象到那个男人的姿势动作。见闻色霸气不是白修习的，况且在人妖岛逃亡的那些日子里，自己也不知道分辨过多少重视线，包括各种意味不明的。

 

　　一旦建立了联系，就等于被连在了一起。这种联系就像猎人的网，越是想逃离，缠得就越紧。

　　那么……为什么要逃呢？

 

　　“你们的船还真是悠闲。”

　　悠闲简直是草帽海贼团的本性，从草帽屋到每一位船员都是这样。即使自己前一秒还在警告他们时间紧迫我们必须尽快离开，后一秒他们还是能开起宴会快活地唱歌跳舞。

　　医生想起以前的日子，那些顶多算是错后的午饭或者提前的晚饭。“这大概是我第一次吃上真正意义上的下午茶。”

　　金发男人咬着香烟斜过视线。“是吗？感觉怎样？”

　　“我都坦言想把你绑走了。”罗看到那个人的动作微微一滞，不觉玩味地挑起嘴角，“你觉得还能是怎样？”

　　“……想夺走这船上的任何一个人都需要勇气。”山治一边腹诽着食物对罗这家伙怎么会有这么大吸引力，他又不是路飞？！一边竭尽全力地不去思考为什么是自己。他知道自己的内心矛盾着，一边隐隐希望着一边又不抱希望，然后猛然警觉——在情在理这都是个不应当深入思考的问题。

　　“海贼不都是做着这种事情的？不然你对「海贼」的定义是什么？”

　　“不受律法保护的海上自由职业者？”

　　医生看着那个金发的人轻声笑起来。

 

　　和自己的阴暗世故比起来，黑足屋简直是光明，天真与一切美好的集中化身。黯金的眸沉下去，刹那翻搅起深不可测的晦暗漩涡。

　　“你有仇恨吗？即使站在律法之上也无法诉诸正义的，与光明为敌？”话才说完，罗就察觉到自己说得太多了。所谓言多语失，有些事情就是要压进心底，直到实现的前一刻才能宣布的。刚刚在山治面前他几乎是情不自禁就说了出来，真是……不能再将这个话题继续下去了。医生撤去目光，将表情重新掩在绒帽沿下。

　　“罗？”

　　“没什么。”话虽如此，医生却有大把的理由相信那个聪明的男人已经猜到了些许，也许不会全盘猜中但只怕能够料想到大致轮廓。

　　并且如他所料，山治并不追问。

　　每个人都有自己的秘密。除非是自愿说出来，谁也不会过多询问。不过，金发男人在这一刻觉得真的有什么东西变得不一样了，仿佛和那位陌生的船长真的共享了某些事情。这是一种非常微妙的感觉

　　——于他而言，对自己与对其他人，是有差别的。

 

　　一时间两个人都没有说话。金发男人继续之前的工作而医生坐在餐桌前不知道思虑着什么。

　　现在还不是回忆的时候，特拉法尔加·罗将那些过往从脑海中排除，重新回到这艘海贼船。他可以确定的是，在这艘狮子头的船上，不，乃至在整个北海整个伟大航道整个世界，对自己的真正心愿能够窥见一斑的就只有眼前这个人。

　　就算是自己不小心说走了嘴，也就只有这么一次。

　　也就只有……这么一个人。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.4]

 

-One only understands the things that one tames.

-你只会了解那些被驯服之物。

 

　　“ROOM！”

　　特拉法尔加·罗知道，自己再不出手的话，山治的胸口就会被JOKER击穿。那时再怎么补救都来不及了。他隐隐有几分感谢自己还留了足够的体力来应付接下来的战斗。至少不会让那个人以及其它同盟在自己眼前丧命。

　　扯着金发男人的胳膊回到桑尼号，罗立即要他们所有人离开。将后续事情都向他们交代安排下去，却在临走前换回那个男人的一句话。

　　所以，你是不是……有点太过执着于多弗拉明戈？

　　医生的动作猛地一顿。他回过头，在不远的距离中对上那人湛蓝的眸。一刹那，他看到了很多没有被说出口的内容。尽管只是一个问题，但他知道山治已经有所察觉了。怎么想都只能是什么都不知道的人，又仿似清楚一切的样子。

　　这也是没办法的吧？只有那个人最接近真相，只有那个人心思缜密。被感应，被洞察，被了解。

　　……所以只有那个人会有所怀疑。

 

　　罗突然感到有一点迷茫。就只是一点，却足以令他的心境生出变化。当别人知道自己在做什么的时候，自然也会有所期冀。有所期待就会有所回应。正如寇拉先生所期待的，自己会亲自向JOKER寻仇作为回应，山治所期待的，也会同样得到回应。

　　而所谓的期待，比如活下去。

　　金发男人盯着那双黯金的眼瞳，深邃仿佛燃着某种火焰，他一直看进最深的地方。一语不发的男人令他想起蛰伏的猛兽，平时看起来是温驯懒散的样子，那不过是暂时按压住全部的野心罢了。牙齿依然尖锐，爪子依旧锋利，猛兽就是猛兽，随时都可暴起噬人。

　　只看罗的表现他就知道，自己的猜想中了大半。

　　仇恨……吗？

　　不得不说「仇恨」是会蒙蔽视线的东西。最浅显的事情都会视而不见，最善意的提醒也要置若罔闻。不过……那家伙是个罕见聪明的人，他的话，一定能明白这点吧？而且，以罗的头脑和实力，是不会白白送上性命的。毕竟想看的结局，要首先活着才能亲眼看到吧？

　　山治觉得自己在这一刻是了解那个人的。理由可能只是一瞥之间的眼神与藏在眼神背后的东西。他看得见。他听得到。

　　唐吉坷德的线如影随形，气势汹汹地向桑尼号杀来。足以破坏船只的攻势被他们的同盟悉数拦下。再没有闲谈的时间，桑尼号必须立即开船。

 

　　是船长的话，至少给我说话算话。

　　说好了，立刻就跟上来的。

 

　　再多的已不用说，相信他都知道。取而代之的忙碌就是接下来的一系列安排。一方面要防止唐吉坷德的追击——如果他真的追来就意味着罗危险了——另一方面，自家海贼船开始了预定之外的行程，这样大的变故不想办法通知船长怎么行？

　　金发男人发现自己在甫一离开格林比特的时候就开始想折回，或者……要是能将时间直接快进到所有人再度会合的那一刻就好了。

　　这是以前从未有过的奇特感觉，为那个戴着绒帽的陌生男人——红心海贼团的船长——牵动心情，坐立难安。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.5]

 

-I shall look at you out of the corner of my eye, and you will say nothing.

-我用眼角瞅着你，你什么也不要说。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗的身影像是镶嵌在金发男人的记忆中。山治眨了眨眼睛，将那个身影从船栏边遣走，眼前只剩下空荡荡的船舷。乔巴和娜美桑几乎目不转睛地盯着天上，随时检查有没有被敌人追上。

　　该交代的该联络的都已经说完了。自己这拨人就只能数着时间等待结果。而当那位前七武海真的如约带着路飞等人回到桑尼号的时候，简直像是过去了一个世纪般漫长。至少山治是这样认为的。

　　金发男人张了张嘴，什么都说不出。他只知道自己心脏上压着的那块沉重的大石终于落地。那个男人没有食言，所有的人都回来了。

　　真狼狈阿，这是山治脑袋里的第一个念头。

　　不过，至少都还活着。

 

　　不知道这群混蛋——美丽的罗宾酱除外——究竟在德雷斯罗萨经历了些什么，总之他们身上的伤口和血迹不输于曾经的任何一场大战。唯一令人安心的是，有一个职业医生在场，伤口都已做过了紧急处理。

　　乔巴含着眼泪在甲板上就开始给大家检查伤口。光是紧急处理是不够的，它还需要做一系列后续检查。

　　已经在路上进行过适当休整了，不过医生依然觉得疲惫不已。在先前的战斗中，能力用得太过频繁，他的体力将近透支。总之现在任务顺利完成，凯撒也还在手里，他不由得松了口气。不着痕迹地扫一眼那个跳出来迎接他们的厨师，医生在主桅旁坐下，暗紫色的鬼哭靠上肩头。

　　他在回到桑尼号的刹那就已经察觉到了，自己愉快的心情并非因为活下来，而仅仅是因为见到了那个人。接连不断的战斗不会给他过多思虑的时间，可特拉法尔加·罗不会愚蠢得察觉不到——那个人对自己而言，是独一无二的。

　　“山治，肚子好饿阿，我要吃肉！”好几顿没有吃到山治的料理，草帽少年早就按捺不住了。

　　“哦！我现在就去做。”

 

　　当夜，桑尼号的甲板上举行了热闹的宴会，庆祝伙伴们的重逢。金发男人变魔术般源源不断地端出美味的食物，力求让每个人都吃到尽兴。唱歌跳舞吵吵闹闹，欢乐又喧嚣，草帽海贼团走到哪里都是这样本色。

　　罗坐在稍微远一些的船首，手中执着一碗鲜美的鱼汤。落进他视线中的那位厨师，亮金色的发丝在黯夜中异常醒目。医生突然想起在庞克哈萨德的那场分别宴，自己虽然在和斯摩卡谈话，脑袋里却牢牢刻下了在众人簇拥中，那个男人将食物盛出来分发的耀眼光芒。

　　下一秒钟，那个人像是有所感应，目光越过所有人直直投向自己。中间的距离太过遥远，山治什么也没有说，只是轻轻勾起唇角。

　　医生什么都听懂了。

　　有一样东西，在和那个男人相遇起就一直蛰伏在胸腔里，找到合适的时机就疯狂生长。

 

　　“为了我们胜利会合，干杯！”

　　“为现在SUPER的月色，干杯！”

　　“为了我们的冒险，干杯！”

　　“哟嚯嚯嚯为了作战成功，干杯！”

　　“为了大家的伤口早点好起来，干杯！”

　　“为挑战四皇还能保住性命，干杯！”

　　“为了咱们可靠的同盟，干杯！”

　　“为了在下与诸位阁下的相遇，干杯！”

　　“为了……嗯喂，还有什么理由呀？”

　　“明晚好像是万圣前夜呢。”学识渊博的考古学家知情识趣地提醒自家船长。

　　“太好了，”戴草帽的少年当即跳着脚喊起来，“为了明晚继续开宴会，干杯！山治我还要肉！”

　　“白痴，你吃得太多了！”

　　“混账厨子，下酒菜呢？”

　　“敢这样使唤老子，胆子不小嘛绿藻头？！”

 

　　医生啼笑皆非地看着他们为了各种奇怪的理由闹作一团。的确是非常快乐的一群人，就算只是看着，也好像能和他们一起感到开心。但是这样的宴会，不是什么人都能体会，更不是什么人都能实现。

　　比如，自己的船自己的海贼团，是无论如何也做不到的吧？

　　这就是特拉法尔加·罗和山治之间的距离。

　　就像站在一条线的两侧，即使伸手就可以够到，却永远不能逾越。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.6]

 

-What is a rite?

-仪式是什么？

-Those also are actions too often neglected.

-这也是一种常被人忽视了的事情。

 

　　尽职尽责的厨师先生开始准备更多的料理，为即将展开的一场万圣节晚宴。

　　仅剩的几只南瓜被做成杰克灯，掏空了芯放上蜡烛。乌索普带着乔巴和路飞在外面甲板上剪纸，做成长条的装饰彩带。按照两位女神的要求，在骑士山治百分之一千的赞同下，每个人必须要装扮成和万圣节有关的角色才能参加宴会。

　　去年的主题是「南瓜装扮」，但是今年没有那么多南瓜，只好任由大家自由发挥。

　　巫师，狼人，吸血鬼？

　　还是雪怪，树妖，南瓜精？

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗可不觉得自己是能和他们闹到一起的性格。即使有很多时候，比如在谈话的过程中会被不自觉地带到偏离主题，但这不意味着自己就一定会投其所好，像他们一般闹腾。

　　所谓的「万圣节宴会」，如果自己不能参加，也没有必要死缠烂打地加入。顶多是少去一顿晚餐而已，不是吗？而且他有足够的理由相信即使自己翘掉这顿饭，也能从黑足屋那里索到一份美味的夜宵。

　　……随他们的便吧。

 

　　“罗？”

　　医务室的门被推开，探头探脑进来的，不是那个金发的人是谁？

　　山治看到眼前的画面猛地愣了一下。他是知道的，那个男人借了乔巴的医务室来用，不过……他没想到的是罗正在包扎伤口。白色的绷带缠在男人的皮肤上，遮挡住那人身上的伤口与部分的刺青。那些黯色的纹样在男人精实的身体上铺开，异常奇怪地吸引着他移不开目光。

　　“呃，你……”

　　知道他是要说什么，医生笑了一下，以他惯有的淡然腔调开口。“我不会跟你们玩的。”

　　果然如此吗……山治抓了抓头发，想要强迫这家伙做点什么也不是很容易的事情。不过……

　　“如果不想顿顿都吃咸梅的话，最好考虑一下？”

　　医生立刻拧起眉心来啧了一声。

　　咦，这种程度的威胁就能管用吗？！山治强忍住咳嗽几声的冲动，控制好自己脸上的表情，开始认真和他讨论。“真的不考虑一下吗？比如……你不觉得吸血鬼什么的就很适合你吗？”

　　“哪里？”

　　“呃，脸色苍白，病恹恹的外加有气无力？”

　　“……据我所知，吸血鬼都精神得很，尤其是在夜里……另外……”医生不无危险地眯起黯金的眼瞳。

　　刹那间山治觉得自己仿佛是某种被野兽盯上的猎物。下一秒就看到那个男人缓步向自己走近来。舱门被轻轻关上，隔绝了医务室与外面的餐厅。罗伸出一只手撑在金发男人身后的墙上，用另只纹着字母的手指慢慢解开山治衬衫的扣子。有什么在渐渐消融，金发男人眨了眨眼睛，脑海莫名现出冬岛附近海上半融的冰雪。自己的大脑正搅作一团浆糊，什么都反应不过来。

 

　　这混账嘴里说的「另外」和现在的行为到底是什么关系？！

　　医生勾住衬衫领口，一点点顺着右肩拉下去。厨子肩上的伤口已经被绷带包得严实，显然那处曾经出血的伤口已经在愈合。罗低下头，在那重白色上象征性地轻咬了一口。轻微的疼痛沿着神经窜上大脑，连带着山治的呼吸也跟着一滞。

　　“另外就是……黑足屋，你知道血族有一种仪式，叫「初拥」吗？”罗几乎不受控制地从绷带挪向金发男人白皙的脖颈，紧贴着那层诱人的皮肤开口，每说一个字都带着湿热湿润的吐息，“如果你肯配合，扮一次也不是不可以……我很期待。”

　　“喂，喂喂喂喂！你不会真是吸血鬼吧？！”山治几乎要被他突如其来的贴近弄得颤抖起来，他按着脖子推开那个人，颇有些惊魂不定地打量着他。难道这家伙是天生的吸血鬼血统，等等其实这也不是不可能阿毕竟这里是伟大航道？！

　　就在他脑袋里各种念头天人交战之际，特拉法尔加·罗扬起嘴角，轻描淡写地宣布。“玩笑的。”

　　“罗！”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.7]

 

-It is only with the heart that one can see rightly.

-只有用心才能看得清。

 

　　万圣晚宴是一如既往的喧闹。「Trick or Treat」已经在餐厅响起了无数次。光是要应付那堆喂不饱也闹不够的混蛋们就够麻烦的了，即使山治意识到那个医生还是没有来，也没能腾出时间来管他。

　　“特拉仔呢？”

　　面对航海士女神——现在是身穿紫色短裙，俏皮可爱的魔女——的询问，金发男人浑身上下冒着桃心回答。“应该在甲板上吧？饿了的话就会来了。”

　　“那特拉仔就交给你了山治君。”下一秒，娜美就被狙击手特设的万圣节赌局吸引了过去，满脑子都是该如何借这个机会大赚一笔，那位海贼同盟的事情就被彻底抛在脑后了。

 

　　当一切结束，闹得困乏的海贼们纷纷回寝室休息的时候，山治才总算有了空去甲板。头脑中还残留着几秒钟前的喧嚣，可就在医生落进眼中的那刻，他猛然一愣。那个在甲板上凝视海面的背影，衬着横亘的星河安静又深邃。清醒过来才意识到，自己竟然将这个男人扔在外面冷落这么久。

　　他觉得自己的胸口开了很大的一个洞，灌进四面空落的风。

　　“罗，”山治将手里的餐盘交给凯撒，然后伸指点一下餐厅，“你的在那边。”

　　医生在离开医务室的时候就已经见识过那些精心布置的万圣装饰，此刻宴会结束，山治还有得收拾。罗一边吃着自己的那份炒饭，一边拿眼睛瞅着那个人上上下下地折腾，将无数装饰彩条从拴好的位置上——或者根本就是被扯到了其它莫名其妙的地方——挨个取下来。他不加迟疑地抬起手。

　　“ROOM-SCAN。”

　　淡蓝的圆形空间应声扩散，再随着医生的尾音消失。山治眨了眨眼睛，只用了一秒钟所有的彩条就已经全部堆到一旁。毫无疑问罗用能力帮他解决了这个问题。

　　“帮大忙了……比起那群只知道闹的混蛋。”山治如释重负地呼出一口气，转身去收拾杯盏。

　　“小事一桩。”医生因为那人脸上出现的笑意而心情舒畅，即使晚了太多吃到这顿饭也依然认为值得。“如果……”他叼着勺子，托着腮玩味地看着那个背影，“如果你在我的船上，我不介意每天都做这些事情。”

　　又来了，金发男人心说。这是一种微妙而不可言说的感觉。虽然明知不可能，却还是能体会到些微的意动。如果要形容的话……就好像是给自己夹了一块鱼，却又要垂涎旁人碗里的虾。纵然那个人说想吃的话尽管拿走，但在餐桌上就是要遵守用餐礼仪的。如果是路飞的话大概不管三七二十一就直接抢走——从某种程度上讲也许这才是海贼本色——但他不是路飞。

　　餐桌礼仪，绅士风度，骑士道精神，还有为伙伴献上性命的觉悟，每一项每一项都是他山治要恪守的东西。

　　因为肩负着责任所以不能随随便便就抛开。

 

　　金发男人垂下视线，像是想起了什么一般开始走神。许久，只能听到杯盘在水中轻轻碰撞的声音，直到医生轻缓的声音响起。

　　“多谢款待。”

　　“……能带着那群人回来，真不容易阿你。”将那些微带着遗憾的念头排除出去，山治想到这次能成功会合多半还要感谢罗。这一路想必困难重重，光是闯祸的一把好手和迷路的一株藻类就够难应付的了。

　　罗端着盘子来到水池边，然后看着那个金发的人顺理成章地接过盘子清洗。“我看起来像那种说话不算话的人吗？”

　　“幸好不是。真是老天保佑你没有笨得跑去送死。”金发男人垂着目光，避开了那个人仿佛探求着什么的视线。不说出口不等于不承认，且不管嘴上说得多么笃定，该担忧也还是会担忧的。好在他们都活着回来了，这就足够了，不是吗？

　　罗低一点头，视线恰好落在那人的脖颈上。山治拥有北海人特有的白皙皮肤，在灯光下简直浮着一层清浅的光。再向下，大截的皮肤就彻底落入衣领下方的一片阴影。医生眯起眼睛，在脑海中轻松构筑了它们在嘴唇贴合下轻颤的样子，寻思着不知道什么时候才能如臆想的那样亲近温存？

　　不用再兜圈子了。

　　他已经清楚看见自己想要的是什么。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.8]

 

-What is essential is invisible to the eye.

-本质的东西，用眼睛是看不见的。

 

　　金发男人彻底懵了。后心被紧紧贴上一个温度，那位来自红心海贼团的船长无比自然地伸出手来，将自己搂贴进怀里。

　　究竟发生了什么？为什么要突然这样做？

　　那人口中所有颇具掠夺意味的句子，难道都是真的？

　　虽然严格来讲，这种根本算不上出格行径的身体接触本不是什么大不了的事情，但山治还是觉得放在自己身上简直是惊天动地。

　　他知晓自己对这位红心海贼团的船长的在意，也能察觉到那人对于自己逐寸逐缕的在意，却没觉得困扰过。因为他和特拉法尔加·罗都是聪明人，他们就是身处两条船的截然不同的两个人。即使现在站在触手可及的距离也终究是两个世界。自己不可能过去，那个人也不可能过来。所以山治从未想过那个人会这样不管不顾地擅自拉近距离。

　　显然那个人根本不按牌理出牌。海贼什么的，简直就是「不安分守己」的典范。

 

　　“喂罗？”

　　“别动。”

　　简简单单一句耳语，山治像是着了魔地全身都放松下来。没有更多的动作，就只是一个拥抱。属于那个人的温度包裹住自己，这简直是无论怎样想象都不可能成真的感触。

　　罗察觉到那个男人——只对女人大献殷勤，对男人统统没有好脸色的草帽海贼团的厨师——对自己突如其来的拥抱竟真的不打算抗拒的时候，也生出一丝讶异。原本他已经做好了被抵抗甚至在船上引发一场战争的心理准备。

　　聪慧过人的医生只用了一秒就打通全部思绪。

　　是因为……那个人也像自己在乎他一样，在乎着自己吗？

　　得出这样的推论是需要真凭实据才能立住脚的。而证据，就在接下来的几秒钟里。

 

　　医生扳过金发男人的下颌，慢慢吻上了他的唇角。之所以小心翼翼，之所以要试探全部是因为他还不能百分之百的确定。他感到自己环着的那个身体立刻紧张起来，但是依然没有抗拒。自己的胸口贴着山治的后心，几乎隔着衣料也能够感受到，两颗心脏都在狂跳。这种真切活着的感觉，才不是什么该死的错觉。

　　本就是属于自己的东西。

　　为自己所有，为什么不可以肆无忌惮。

　　这样的念头一旦兴起，医生便一改方才的小心翼翼，急切地啃噬上那双唇瓣。属于海贼的血液激荡起来，想得到更多，想占有属于自己的一切。舌尖沿着唇瓣的边缘灵巧地滑进去，卷起金发男人的舌一阵翻天覆地，带着将呼吸和心跳也要一并夺取的强横霸道。

　　直至此时山治才真正体会到这个男人的「掠夺」是何意。

　　和最初的轻啄完全不同，这家伙的深吻简直是要命。不自觉就被带着走，危险滚烫却又诱惑得难以自拔，金发男人的大脑一片空白，什么都不剩。

　　要不是彼此身上都带着伤，罗不介意现在就彻底占有那个人。不过作为一个称职的医生，他很清楚有些时候不能勉强。自己倒是无所谓，但在山治身上留下疤痕的话就未免得不偿失了。两边念头在脑中交战了几次最终决定到此为止。医生放开怀里的人的时候，那金发的人早就气息不稳，脸颊绯红。看上去真是非常的诱人。他几乎是立刻就有些后悔这个决定。

　　但是已经定下的事情就不应当再反悔了。

 

　　“你是我的。”医生如此宣布，顺势捞起山治的左手，一直拽到自己眼前。

　　金发男人不知道他这是要做什么，只好一边暗自调匀气息一边等着下文。

　　黯金的眸带着专注凝神的光盯着那惊人海色的眼瞳。医生知道自己接下去的一举一动，即将成为不争的事实。“你看好了，黑足屋。这是我特拉法尔加·罗送给你的东西。”

　　罗在他的眼前，用纹着字母的拇指和食指认真地捏起一点空气，仿佛是捏着一枚看不见的戒指，轻轻沿着金发男人的无名指套进指根。医生慢慢将山治的左手抬到唇边，吻上漂亮的无名指，吻上那枚看不见的戒指。

　　“戒指是你的……我也是你的。”

　　山治浑身一震，难以置信地看着那个男人。那双黯金的眸底闪着不容抵抗的光，让他没有任何拒绝的余地。

　　根本就没有办法拒绝。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[PART.9]

 

-You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.

-你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗跳上金色潜艇的甲板，回过头。男人神色淡然，差不多是和当初来时一样的表情。身为红心海贼团的船长，终归是要回到自家船上的。他还有自己的船自己的部下自己的责任，在桑尼号上如何开心也不能永远待下去。

　　“喂特拉男！我们以后也要继续当同盟！”草帽屋挥着手向医生告别，“要是你再随随便便说什么解散，我就把你打飞出去！”

　　眼见自己的部下全是一副见了鬼的神情，医生只是抱着妖刀轻声笑起来。“我们的作战不是还没完成吗？在扳倒四皇之前，一直会是同盟。”

　　按照定下的计划，从现在起红心海贼团就要和草帽海贼团承担了各自的任务，分道扬镳。

 

　　“更何况……草帽屋，就算扳倒了四皇，我们还有共同的目标One Piece。”男人顿一下，黯金的瞳中闪过坚定的光芒，“一定会再见的。”

　　“再见了特拉仔！”

　　“再见！”

　　“有机会常来玩阿哟嚯嚯嚯！”

　　伴着此起彼伏的告别的喊声，罗向舱门走去，抬起左手随意挥了一下。最后一刻，医生在舱门前站定，缓缓转过身。从刚才开始，那个感情充沛的金发男人就一反常态地沉默着，既没有道别的意思也没有任何其它的表现。

　　山治盯着那个人的一举一动。他告诉自己，那只是只迷途的野兽而已，暂时被困在了自己的船上，现在已经找到了回去的路。至于被豢养在船上的那些时间里的示好和依恋，在他离开后究竟还会不会存在，就像他们未来需要面对的一切旅程一样

　　——悉数未知。

 

　　罗的视线不受控制地投向山治。

　　怎么可能不再看他一眼。

　　如果不是心知肚明昨晚和那个金发的人如同末日将至般抵死做爱，罗会以为那样的表情是来自于一个和自己毫无关系的人。他感到胸口沉重得难以呼吸，这是和所有的离别都相关的，难以逃离的疼痛。任谁也不能幸免。

　　……一定要告诉他些什么。

　　戴着绒帽的男人在所有人的注视中将左手举到唇边，轻轻碰了一下自己的无名指。特拉法尔加·罗凝神望着那个金发的人，一点点弯起嘴角。

 

　　「你是我的。」

　　「戒指是你的……我也是你的。」

 

　　这是事实，不会因为不在那艘船上就轻易改变。

　　这是他和那个人的不宣之秘，以及足以将一切摧枯拉朽的誓言。船舷边那个原本面无表情的人突然抿紧了嘴唇。海上潮湿的长风倏然而起，吹乱了那头柔软的金发，一刹那看不清面容。

　　“开船！”特拉法尔加·罗的声音冷静坚定，毫无迷惘。

　　潜艇激起巨大的水花，几秒钟内就消失在波光粼粼的海面。翻腾起的浪花也在接下来的几个潮头中彻底消失，仿佛从未存在。

　　一切恢复如初。

 

　　“山治，我饿啦！”

　　“我现在就去准备。”下一秒，厨师先生扭成一阵粉色的旋风，“娜美桑，罗宾酱，我现在就去为你们准备爱的午餐！”

　　金发男人向海面瞟去最后一眼，那个叫特拉法尔加·罗的男人被他牢牢刻进心底最深的地方，然后干脆利落地转身。他相信罗说过的话，相信他给自己留下的看不见的誓约，相信他要自己记住的一切，也相信……他如自己相信他一般，也相信着自己。海贼的感情是异常郑重的，更是性命攸关的珍视之物。山治决定将它藏好，等下次再见到那个男人的时候再从尘封的地方唤醒。

　　……那会是什么时候呢？

 

　　正如你所说的，拥有共同的目标，在这偌大的海域上，我们迟早会碰见。

　　我会非常期待，与你的下一次会面。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	4. 《The Hanged Man – 正位吊人》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风‖捏造有  
> ※题目意指塔罗牌‖正位吊人牌义：有偿牺牲  
> ※几乎通篇字母注意

[壹]

  
　　当特拉法尔加·罗睁开眼睛发现自己还活着的时候，头脑中一片空白。在这片空白的记忆之前，是JOKER漆黑冰冷的枪口，以及愈加沉重，宛若投入深渊的坠落感。还以为自己的生命就到此为止了，结果竟然奇迹般地又一次睁开了眼睛。

　　真的还活着。

　　无数疼痛在同一时间侵入他的大脑，但毫无疑问这就是活着的感觉，他从未感到如此真切。

　　手上微微一动，立即传来和「空无一物」截然不同的触感。是一只牢牢攥着自己的手。与此同时，响起来的是一个不太相信以致于有点怔愣的声线。

　　“罗？”

　　听到名字，医生将视线挪过去，落入眼中的是草帽海贼团那位金发的厨师。不知道他在旁边守了有多久，看上去疲惫不堪却又精神焕发。医生迅速在脑中理清了思路——只不过一瞬，他就在那海色的眸中抓到了说不清道不明的东西，像是充盈着，就快要溢出。那个感情充沛的人太过疲倦，这一次没有遮掩住，或者根本就没打算遮掩。

　　虽然医生能够清晰分辨，但他想，也许作为主人的那一个反倒没有那么了解。

　　对于他而言，这感觉就像是那个人的手，堪堪停在距离自己心脏一厘米的地方。就只一厘米。无论如何都隔着一点距离，也无论如何都忽视不了。

　　“你等着，我去叫乔巴！”

　　医生加了几分力道，攥住那只马上就要抽离的手。“……等一下。”

　　“还有什么事吗？”山治立刻回过头。他几乎用尽所有的力气才让自己的声音不颤抖，天知道在这些日子里他曾多少次悄悄祈祷，希望这家伙早点睁开眼睛。

　　早一点，再早一点。

　　自从特拉法尔加·罗成为草帽海贼团的同盟以来，他们乘着同一条船，在一起定下计划共同作战。但真正的战场瞬息万变，生死一线，不可能完美无缺地跟着计划走，所有人都遵从着本能行动，发生了太多意料之外的事情。山治隐约意识到，自己在铁桥近海欠这家伙的不止是性命这么简单。虽然听上去很荒唐，可那更像是某种用生命也没办法偿还的什么。

　　虽然没有人这样询问过，但他骗不了自己地心知肚明那是什么——是自己愿用一切代价换那个男人重新醒过来的理由。

　　天知道是从什么时候起的。

　　自己对那个男人的另眼相待，远远超过所谓的“报恩”。

 

　　“後来发生了什么，凯撒呢？”

　　“你放心，那家伙还在。”金发男人挑了一下嘴角，“路飞他们把你从唐吉坷德那里抢了回来，所有人都成功逃出来了。现在我们正在前往佐乌的路上。”

　　山治在心底万分感激女神娜美桑，如果当初不是她制止自己回到德雷斯罗萨，没准凯撒真的会被抢走。那样的话，要怎么面对罗的牺牲？幸好没有照那个思路错下去……以及。。。也多亏了娜美桑，山治才看清自己为了这位前七武海，能魂不守舍到什么程度。

　　眼见医生是松了口气的表情，金发男人这才意识到他们的手还攥在一起。和昏迷时的绵软无力不同，现在那只手是如此真切地抓着自己，没有丝毫松开的意思。他感到胸口雀跃起来，好像整个世界都与那个男人一并活了过来。

　　“我去叫乔巴给你检查一下。”

　　医生感到他的指尖轻轻撤去，下一刻手掌中空空如也。作为一个不折不扣的海贼，比起「失去」的滋味，果然还是「夺取」要更合他心意。罗重新闭上眼睛，确信自己在那片海色中看到的不是错觉。那个人的眼睛已经出卖了一切。

　　那么……该怎么办好呢？

　　此刻的特拉法尔加·罗还不太确定，要不要勾勾手指要过来？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[贰]  


　　当金发男人端着一碗粥走进来的时候，乔巴已经结束了检查，安心离开了。男人靠坐在床上，手边是他的帽子和长刀。不知道在想什么，他正出神地凝视着那深紫的刀鞘。

　　才刚刚在死神面前打了个转，难道不该老实躺上几天的吗？山治拧着眉看他。“喂这样不要紧吗？伤口呢？”

　　“别忘了我也是医生。”罗漫不经心地抬一下黯金色的眼瞳，单手换下吊瓶的动作倒真是娴熟得要命。

　　“粥，可以吗？”因为还有些烫口，山治将碗放在一边，自己在椅子上坐下来。

　　“谢了。”

　　山治的视线在男人缠着绷带的上身打了个转。白色绷带的间隙中透出的深色，是那个男人身上大片大片的刺青。那些图案野性又狂放实在太过好看，曾让山治的呼吸都为之一滞。眼下它们只是被遮挡起来，露出些微边角，就引着他在头脑中不自觉地构筑起它们的模样。

　　不用想也知道，绷带下的伤是有多严重。厨子啧了一声。“就算是医生也不该这么乱来，真当自己有好几条命呢？”

　　男人可有可无地开口。“这次的事情，我早做好死的觉悟了。”

　　“你！”山治突然感到无名火起，不管是罗的态度还是语气都跟自说自话的混账没两样，他猛地从椅子上跳起来，“你就能这么平心静气说出这么不负责任的话？将自己的海贼团扔到一边，将自己想要亲眼看着的未来，还有梦想也都扔到一边，明知会死还冲上去？！”

　　特拉法尔加·罗迎上他因为激动而睁圆了的眼睛。那只眼睛闪动着非常漂亮的色彩，让他回想起曾经到过的一些岛屿的近海，湛蓝且浮动着整层的光。医生黯金的眸沉了沉，这样的色彩蛊惑着他。

　　“……那你说，我要怎样？”他的声音有点意味不明地沉下去。比起单纯一个反问似乎有更多也更深的东西在翻搅不息。

 

　　金发男人张了张嘴，脑袋里千缠万缠给不出他任何答案。战场上发生的一切都没有变更的余地。敌人想方设法要将他们置于死地，就算重头再来一遍十遍百遍千遍，该留下的还是不会走，该战斗的还是不能逃。他们谁也没有做错什么。还要怎样？！能活下来就已经是最好的结果了。

　　如果不是那家伙赤着上身，他一定要揪着领子对他喊点什么。但自己又能说什么呢？还有什么理由，能让他再多在乎点自己的性命？

　　……如果连伙伴，未来与梦想都不能奏效的话？

　　山治攥起拳，感到心脏激烈地跳动着。

　　还有一件事，一个理由……可是不能说。难道真的单刀直入地告诉他，老子不许你这家伙随随便便送命？

　　这算什么？！根本不是一个「海贼同盟」该说出来的话。

 

　　在这个问题上，自己没有一丁点赢面，也不能再向前了。山治几乎难以察觉地叹一口气，伸手抄起桌上的碗递过去。

　　“把粥喝了。”他的语气平平淡淡，完全是转移话题的做法。

　　罗静静看着他，过了片刻才伸手接过那只碗。他的指腹像是无意地，在金发男人白皙的指尖上拂过。他感到那个人微微一震。如果不是刻意体会的话，是不可能察觉到那样轻微的触动的。

　　“一会儿我再过来把碗收走。”若有所思地望着山治的身影迅速消失在门後，医生端着碗轻轻挑起嘴角。

　　那个人会因为自己的碰触而动摇。

　　多少有点好奇了呢，黑足屋究竟会动摇到什么程度？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[叁]  


　　桑尼号上多了一些客人。确切的说，桑尼号现在是和另外一艘船并行。医生首次看到那个站在甲板上的陌生人的时候，那家伙正在和山治说话。那不是个善于展露笑容的人，却在山治面前毫不吝啬。而金发男人与他熟络亲近的样子，令医生藏在帽沿下的眼神沉黯了不少。

　　“特拉仔！你已经可以起来了吗？！”甫一露面的医生便受到草帽少年的欢迎，看他的视线一直在陌生人身上，路飞热情地为他介绍，“这是银仔，我们在East Blue的时候就认识了，还是不打不相识呢。”

　　罗简单地点了点头没有其他表示，他只是死死盯着那个男人。与此同时，医生的心底接连不断地腾起强烈的占有欲。就像是在胸口撒了一把火，灼热的感觉不断蔓延，怎么都不能平息。

 

　　即使不是一件自己的东西，只要足够漂亮，在看到有人觊觎的时候也会觉得不甘。更何况，只要伸一伸手那就是自己的。那个突然出现的陌生家伙和这艘船上的任何一个人都不同。那是一个——不得不说就像罗自己一样——是个根本称不上伙伴的家伙。

　　并且有个大前提，那个面容不善的男人也是个海贼。

　　除了草帽屋这样的异类，但凡海贼，都是见了喜欢的东西就想要抢到手里的。医生发现自己生出了足够的危机感，已经没办法再游刃有余地放任金发男人和那家伙走在一起。在这刻，罗打定主意要抓牢自己喜欢的东西。

　　毋庸置疑，那就是自己喜欢的东西。不管是柔软的金色发丝，还是白皙得难以置信的皮肤，抑或是他湛蓝的眸，更不要提细瘦漂亮的长腿所拥有的力量和那双巧手拥有的无可企及的技艺，面对男人时不时会爆出粗口，面对女人又肯定是大献殷勤，离不了的香烟夹在指间飘散出白色的烟气，以及那些独自站在船舷边有点走神的安静样子。突然之间全部想起来才知道自己已经记住了那个人太多。

　　现在才决定出手，但愿还不算太晚。

 

　　草帽少年的声音引得金发男人从草坪上抬起头。然而下一秒，医生就表情淡漠地转身走回舱里。

　　看黑足屋脸上略带一点错愕的神情，医生还是有足够的把握，那个人一定会追过来。

　　事实证明罗的估算精准无误。他站在餐厅里刚刚将手中的鬼哭立在沙发边，舱门就打开了。他抬一下眼睛，不出意外，来的正是自己要钓的那一尾鱼。

　　山治不太确定地看着他。“已经没问题了？”

　　不得不说，刚才医生的眼神令他浑身一震。电光石火，一种难以言说的在意感立刻侵上他的心头。但他没办法判断那种“在意”究竟是出自于自己还是罗。所以山治三言两语结束了和银仔的对话，亲自跟着跑到厨房。

　　探问下医生的伤势是一方面，另一方面，金发的厨师先生更想确认，答案究竟是什么。

　　“阿。”医生简短地应着，视线从帽沿下滑出，牢牢锁住面前的人。

　　“要不要吃点什么？我可以先给你准备点。”山治挽起袖子，径自走到流理台前。反正也差不多到该准备晚餐的时候了，只要不是太离谱的要求都可以满足……大概吧？至少在大脑一片空白之前，他就是这样想的。

 

　　脚步声不住从背後接近。在金发男人还没明白这意味着什么的时候，一双纹着刺青的手已经环上了他的腰，接着背心猛然间贴上坚实的胸口。然而真正令他轻轻颤起来的却是从发梢滑落到颈侧的温度，烫得灼人。

　　是特拉法尔加·罗的嘴唇。

　　“罗？！”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[肆]

 

　　山治难以置信地偏一下头，落入视线的果然是特拉法尔加·罗的那顶软绒帽。

　　没有回答，只是那火热的气息贴合着自己的皮肤，就猛然升起一种战栗的感觉，像是已经在被那个人侵犯。他发誓自己从没想过这样的展开。即使知道自己对医生和对其他人是不一样的也不意味着肌肤相亲。再者，就算退一百万步来讲，山治也不会相信特拉法尔加·罗会想做这样的事情，尤其是对象还是自己。因为他根本不觉得罗对自己会怀有这样的想法。

　　但从这刻起，一切都乱套了。

　　几乎是一眨眼的时间，医生的手就从腰间拉起衬衣下摆摸了进去。只是那双手轻轻重重地按抚，山治就觉得脑袋里什么地方开始崩坏。他的心脏跳动得太过剧烈以致于他以为会直接从胸膛跳出去。

　　这算什么，那家伙是需要床伴吗？

　　但是，问题不在这里……而是……

　　金发男人非常糟糕地发现，即使自己联想到的是这一层面，也兴不起分毫拒绝的念头。就好像自己早就暗中期待着这件事的发生。

　　……难道想要的其实是自己吗？

　　天杀的这怎么可能？！

 

　　“等……等一下……”山治隔着衣服攥住医生的手，努力控制着自己的声音不让它夹着喘息。可贴在颈上的温度始终不去，灼烫的嘴唇盘桓游弋，让他根本就没办法平心静气。

　　“黑足屋。”一声低哑的轻唤就在耳畔，山治浑身的血液都开始倒流……那个人的声音，简直比什么都来得兴奋。

　　“喂，你这是……”想问他是做什么，但似乎医生根本不给他顺利提问的机会。眼前突然一暗，居然就这样被亲上了唇角，金发男人立刻噤了声。有谁来告诉他一下，这不是真的？！

　　罗抽出一只手扭过金发男人的下颌，缓慢然而不可抗拒地将吻从唇角移到柔软的唇瓣。他马上就感到怀里的人开始紧张。身体变得僵硬，连呼吸也跟着颤抖起来。这个漂亮的家伙根本不知道该怎么应对突如其来的亲吻。

　　一切都意味着他还没有被任何人染指。

　　简直是赚到了。

 

　　医生的手贴着敏感柔软的腰际细细摩挲。那是平时根本不会有人触及的地方，而罗的轻抚带着异常直白的情色意味，逐寸逐缕地侵犯着。金发男人察觉到这件事，一惊的刹那齿关已经被破开，医生的舌尖带着温热钻了进来。

　　这是个百分之百的亲吻。罗在金发男人的唇间舔吻，他享受着一处从未被碰触过的禁地。嘴唇相互厮磨，舌尖在齿列上拂过，再挑逗般地卷住滑热的舌纠缠不休。两个人的吐息灼热凌乱地交错在一起。山治被迫抬着下颌，迎接男人自上而下的亲吻。比自己还要高上些许的身材，直直压过来的动作令他根本就没办法思考。

　　嘴唇分开的时候牵起一丝细细的银线，简直……金发男人觉得自己的心脏又不由自主地快了几分，而且好像有哪里开始不对，整个身体都开始觉得热。他用手背擦过嘴唇，气息不稳地开口。“你疯了吗，罗？！”

　　“别说你和我想的不是同样的事。”医生玩味地笑起，不假遮掩地轻轻舔过嘴唇。眼前金发的人和平时所有示人的形象大相径庭，微微喘息，脸颊绯红的样子超乎想象的诱人，一旦见到这样的画面就不可能再放手。医生终于确定了这个念头，并且决意将它付诸实践。

 

　　草帽海贼团船长的声音不偏不倚就在此时响起。路飞高喊着肚子饿了现在就要吃肉，紧跟着就是踢踢踏踏的脚步声。再过几秒钟就会破门而入，罗决定暂时收手，但他十分清楚的是……

　　“听好了黑足屋。”那双黯金的眼瞳直直撞进金发男人略显慌乱的眸底，在海一般的蓝中撞出整片的波涛汹涌。红心海贼团的船长噙着一抹邪气逼人的轻笑，唇齿开阖一字一顿。

　　“——我要你，今晚。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[伍]

 

　　究竟是怎样才会发展到现在这个局面的？金发男人在一波接一波的快感中断断续续地这样想。

　　黑色的西裤被褪到脚踝，衬衣被解开了两颗扣子。现在那个混账医生紧紧贴在自己背後，一只手没进衣襟，而另一只手正在缓缓抚弄着自己的分身。金发男人一向洁身自好，从没有过被其他人这样碰触的经历，所以他根本不知道会有什么反应接踵而至——就像是在深水中投入一枚炸弹。虽然脑袋里还保留着一丝清明，但整个身体都已经开始缴械投降。特拉法尔加·罗的嘴唇贴着脖颈不住逡巡，大致就是那些早先曾盘桓过的地方。由口唇呼出的暧昧气息令他的脸颊发烫，浑身燥热。更糟糕的是那个混账医生还在恶劣十足地用沙哑情色的声线，舔着耳廓叫「黑足屋」。声音响起的刹那如同逢魔时刻，山治浑身都颤抖起来。

　　之前那个吻不过是投石问路，现在这个家伙才是来真的。但是，究竟是罗察觉到自己对他的在意而选择出手，还是说他其实和自己一样，也怀有同样的感觉呢？困扰着金发男人的问题还没得到解答，医生的声音就在耳畔低低响起。

　　“还有空闲走神，真是不能小看阿，黑足屋。”说着，罗蓦然加快了手上的动作。医生的手法强悍又熟练得要人性命，根本没有抵抗的可能。

　　“哈，等……等下……嗯……”不管是被轻轻重重爱抚的腰腹还是被刻意照顾的分身，都像是燃着整片火焰。金发男人不自觉地蜷起手指，指尖刮过门板。呻吟和喘息全在喉咙口，只差毫厘便要压制不住，山治根本没办法思考，只能由着那个男人在身上煽风点火随意施为。

　　罗看着唇下这片白皙的皮肤渐渐泛起一层醉人的潮红，这才抬手将那个努力压抑着呻吟的人翻按在地上。他撑在柔软的金发旁，噙着嘴角自上而下俯视。先前一直没有好好看过的金发男人的正脸，此刻完全落入他的视线中。

 

　　这可真是一幅从未见过的迷人景致。

　　金发的人眼角眉梢泛起鲜艳的红，曾经清澈的蓝眸蒙着一层迷离的水汽，薄唇微微张着喘息，隐约能见到柔软的舌尖，吐出一些呢喃的字音。这具完美身体的胸口正在剧烈起伏，凌乱半敞的衬衫下方露出大片白皙的胸口，再向下是修长诱人的双腿，洁白耀眼的腿根没进衬衫的下摆，虽然挡住了自己一直照顾有加的部位，但半遮半掩却更撩拨起征服的欲望。医生很清楚自己的猎物已深陷情潮，才会绽放出这样诱惑难当的风情。

　　这个男人从头到脚都在发出耀眼的光，罗想起很多传说中美得惊心动魄的海妖，他知道自己被深深蛊惑了。

　　自己的出手也太後知後觉，但幸好没有错过。

　　医生毫不犹豫地俯下身啃噬那双嘴唇。被压住的人没有拒绝的余地。事实上那个人也没有想过拒绝，山治只是将手搭在男人的肩上，在亲吻的间隙将手臂环过去，享受着这场仿佛没有尽头的真切的吻。这也正是他想要的，好像这样就能够感受到那个人所怀有的感情的分量。

 

　　事实上，从他拧开医疗室的门把手起，就已做好了一切心理准备。当子夜来临，所有不相干的人纷纷回寝室休息的时候，山治终于意识到那些普通平实的生活统统在离自己远去，取而代之，出现在自己眼前的将是伸出双手拥抱自己的死亡外科医。

　　那个人黯金的眸沉下，苍穹都跟着敛起微光。而他的唇角扬起，随之浮上海面的就是一切躁动的源头。

　　在这件事上，他不会逃避。因为这正是他想要努力弄明白的：自己对罗究竟怀有一种怎样的感觉？

　　但一来二去不管怎样，他也莫名其妙地走到了这一步——衣衫不整地和那个男人拥吻到快要窒息。

　　那然後呢？

　　和答案与否，甚至有没有答案……又有多少关系？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[陆]

 

　　毕竟都是已经成年的男人，对做爱这种事不像某些单细胞的人那么无知，罗要做什么山治心里很清楚。的确曾在脑袋里想象过这样的场景，但至少对象都不是眼前这一位。他更没有想到的是，从身体各个地方传来的信号远远超过自己的任何想象。

　　比如……明明只是皮肤的接触，为什么只要那个男人一靠近，就像是电流在通过般兴奋得几乎要战栗？再比如，为什么从那家伙嘴里说出来的音节，到了耳朵里就像是催情的药物，连血液都连带着沸腾？以及……为什么看着那家伙脱去身上衣物，露出漂亮得近乎邪戾的刺青的时候，会觉得心脏被攫取，呼吸也难抑地急促？

　　已经不是大脑能够掌控的级别了。

　　这位野心勃勃的前七武海异常霸道，一举一动都带着十足掠夺的意味。此刻他的嘴唇正吮吻着白得耀眼的皮肤，沿着脖颈蜿蜒到精致的锁骨，一路留下艳丽淫靡的痕迹。而当他抬起头来，那修长的纹着字母的手再次摸向金发男人腿间的时候，山治忍不住惊喘了一声。因为这一次他清清楚楚从那双黯金色的眼瞳中看到了毫不遮掩的欲望，那重肆虐的火焰似乎要将自己也一并燃烧殆尽。

 

　　每一次喘息和颤抖都合着自己套弄的节奏，医生满意地低声笑起。此时此刻身下的男人被自己掌握了太多，甚至是呼吸，心跳，一切都在自己手上。这种感觉就如同征服了半个世界。他重新俯身，将吻落在下方白得晃眼的胸口，相信很快它就会被染上欲火的颜色。

　　“舒服吗，嗯？”罗温热的舌尖在胸前的突起上轻轻打着转，流连片刻再向下。

　　妈的，虽然很不甘心，但山治没办法反驳的是，这个比自己年长了几岁的男人，在床第情事上的经验简直比自己高了不止一个等级。面对这种根本无法启齿的事情，他根本不知道自己还能怎样作答。

　　“不要……阿……”感受到炽热的舌尖正滑向小腹，山治伸手狠狠捂住自己的嘴。如果不这样做的话，天知道自己还会发出怎样奇怪的声音？！

　　现在那该死湿滑的触感已经挪到了腰侧。原本那是非常有力也非常柔韧的地方，但只要挨上那个男人的唇页，就变得敏感得要命，颤抖绵软得超乎想象。连山治自己都搞不懂这个身体是怎么回事。

　　他捂着嘴勉力呼吸，但那又怎样？最终，他还是一咬牙放弃了抵抗。

　　随他的便吧，反正也已经如此狼狈了。

 

　　医生轻轻在他腰际咬了一口，看着大片大片的吻痕在这具身体上绽放让他心满意足。他能感受到身下这只猎物最细微的变化，那些细细的颤抖和紧张。罗探长身体重新够上那双已经被吻得现出鲜艳色泽的嘴唇，将更多的喘息吞到唇舌的厮磨间。

　　“……嗯……唔……”

　　就着狂烈得几乎窒息的亲吻，医生加大了套弄的力道。最直接的刺激与快感如同一把火，将山治最後的理智也彻底烧穿。大脑突如其来变成一片空白，快意窜上头顶的速度太快，大概连神经也一并烧断了。这冲击太过强烈，以致他没有注意到，一根蓄谋已久的指节正绕着更後面的入口不怀好意地轻抚

　　——直到缓慢而不容抗拒地侵入。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[柒]

 

　　“唔！”山治的声音立刻被吞进另一场唇舌纠缠中。

　　猛然探进身体的手指让山治扭动着腰身，本能地想要远离。但一方面前端的快感频频来袭，他又不想离开那个男人。金发男人在心底不断挣扎着。现在的他就像砧板上的一条鱼，只能等着被那个人料理。

　　腰身和双腿发软是一方面，另一方面，他也根本兴不起“将罪魁祸首踢开”的念头。

　　早就知道会发展成这样的不是吗？

　　一直都没想过拒绝的自己，到了这步又怎么能说不要？

　　就算再退上好几天，在特拉法尔加·罗昏迷不醒的时候他就告诉过自己了，愿意用一切换这个男人醒过来。只有畏惧于失去的时候才会了解自己有多不舍得。现在那个男人能够重新睁开眼睛，拥抱自己，不正是自己想要的吗？你说，还要怎样呢？山治叹一口气，重新搂紧身上的人，主动凑上自己的唇。

　　他告诉自己，罗那家伙大概根本不会知道，这还是自己第一次全心全意地亲吻一个人。

　　堆积在胸口的感情太过强烈，好像整个世界都要碎掉。

 

　　“放松点。”医生在金发男人的双唇辗转间轻声开口，他低哑的嗓音令山治的心跳又不自觉地快了几分。

　　外科医缓缓转动着手指，没有继续深入而是等待那个人恢复平静。虽然面对这样的诱惑自己是忍得很辛苦，但这些前戏都是必须的。甬道中的液体让他的手指变得湿滑，罗耐心地一点点扩张着入口。注视着长睫微颤着阖起，他轻轻吻上那个人的金发与眉眼，脸颊，低声安抚着身下的人。

　　手指增加到两根，甬道中变得愈加润滑，一直持续的抽插的动作也顺利了不少。与此同时，医生将灼热的吻转移到那人的胸口。洁白的肌肤上显现出无数绯色的痕迹，金发凌乱地散落在地上，那个漂亮的人什么都说不出来，只能阖着湛蓝的眸抱着自己喘息。这场景连梦境中都不会展现，是完全超乎想象的情色。当他的指尖辗转间触到某个地方的时候，身下的人猛地一颤，没忍住的声音也跟着颤起来。

　　这么剧烈的变化自然瞒不过医生。那对黯金的眸瞬间沉下去，像只觑到猎物的豹，他邪邪扬起嘴角。

　　不用说，自己一定会好好照顾那个地方的。

 

　　当带着颤音的呻吟从嘴角滑出的那刻山治就知道大事不妙。果然那个色狼医生立刻现出一副了然于胸的神情。但金发男人还没将“可恨的家伙”这样的字眼代入到脑袋中，又一根手指就趁乱钻了进来。

　　埋进自己身体的手指在缓缓转动。是那个人拿惯了刀生着茧的指尖，正细细摩挲过身体里面的每一寸。特拉法尔加·罗正在索求着自己的身体。

　　“哈阿……”山治感到温热的液体抑制不住地从自己眼角滑脱。他伸手遮住眼睛，并希望自己能像鸵鸟那样藏起来。那当然是没可能的。下一秒钟，男人的声音就传进他耳中。

　　“看着我，黑足屋。”

　　罗的声音像是带着一种魔力，让他没办法抗拒。当山治将手拿下来，视线透过一层薄薄的泪水望向身上那个男人的时候，心跳似乎就因为眼前的景象而漏掉了一拍

　　——邪气又漂亮的刺青充斥着视野，而再向上，特拉法尔加·罗的视线正专注地凝视着自己，一双黯金的眸简直深不见底。山治确信自己能在他的眼神中找到很多东西。不是那个男人平时所显露出的漠然或是冷静，而是一些被深藏起来，可现在再也挡不住地翻搅起来……最浓烈深重的感情。

　　他也像自己需要他一样，需要着自己。

　　骗不了任何人。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[捌]

 

　　当医生进来的那刻像是哗啦啦碎掉了一地的什么。不是身处什么虚幻的臆想，山治心知自己已经彻底被这个男人夺取，不止这个身体，还有更多的东西，统统叠在一起缠成一捆交了出去。金发男人伸出手，搂住那个深深注视着自己的人。泪水不受控制地顺着山治泛红的眼角流下。

　　黑发的男人将这一切看进眼中，倾下身用嘴唇轻轻抿去那些透明的液体。知道即使事前充分做过了扩张，最初也依然不会舒服。医生努力用舌尖和手中的动作安抚这个已经完全属于自己的人。他含住山治的舌尖轻轻吮吸，那温滑柔软的触感还有结合处如同火焰及身的感觉在头脑中交汇冲击，形成连他都禁不住要浑身战栗的快感。

　　虽然这个可爱的家伙在做爱这件事上的经验差不多是零，但他带给自己的各种官能感是异乎寻常的刺激。

　　医生娴熟地抚弄着山治的分身，很快那个金发的人就彻底忘掉了後面的不适。从唇齿间泄露的凌乱喘息是他再一次被欲望征服的证据。

　　“唔嗯……罗……”金发的人深陷情欲而嘶哑的声线，念着自己的名字竟是说不出的性感。罗感到自己的心脏在这一刻被猛然攫紧。

　　“你真棒。”贴着山治的唇发自肺腑地赞叹着，医生再度将那张还试图说些什么的嘴堵住，难解难分地缠绵。

　　这样的罗和山治一贯以为的「不管不顾」的印象截然不同，至少到现在为止，特拉法尔加·罗展露出的温柔模样都让他觉得异常不真实。但毋庸置疑这就是真实的特拉法尔加·罗，毫无花假情真意切。

　　金发男人的脑袋里很快就什么都不剩，唯一还记得的就是看着自己身上的这个男人。视线中全是他，睁开眼睛就对上那双黯金的眸，男人将视线垂注在自己身上，英俊又邪气的面容上覆着一层薄汗，专注掠夺的表情摄人心魄。

 

　　“我要动了。”下一秒，火烫的掌心摸上山治柔韧的腰际，握住那细瘦的腰，罗开始缓缓抽送起来。

　　“阿……”水气氤氲的海色的眸仿佛水光更盛，软腻的呻吟终于在猝不及防的一次顶弄中在医疗室中荡起。神明在上，山治绝对不想发出这样可耻的声音！妈的是谁说这家伙温柔了？！才过去几秒钟？！这可恨的混账就原形毕露，每次抽送都激烈得令他无力抗拒，不管是声音还是心。

　　山治当然想过咬住嘴唇或者手背，不过那个色狼医生立刻看穿了自己的想法，好死不死地将手指送进自己嘴里打着转翻搅起舌尖。等到那几根纹着DEATH字样的手指无比情色地牵着一丝津液划过下颌，沿着颈侧摸到胸口的时候，那些该死的声音怎么还可能能压得住？

　　“不……不要……”痛苦混着快意在金发男人的脸上形成令人恋栈不已的迷乱表情，“太……深……阿……”

　　罗心满意足地扬起嘴角。在他眼前的是一个根本不会有人见过的山治——被挑起情欲，甘心情愿叉开双腿在自己身下被贯穿的黑足屋。自己正在这具漂亮得令人目眩的身体中进出，每一个细微的动作都是蝴蝶效应，引出那具身体一阵又一阵难抑的颤栗，从连接的地方不差毫厘地传进自己的大脑。

　　这道香艳淫靡的绝美风景只属于自己，单是想到这件事，他的心脏就激动得快要炸开。

　　外科医俯下身，唇尖擦过山治绯烫的面颊转向侧脸。他轻轻舔咬着那人泛着潮红的敏感耳廓，不无恶劣地笑起来。

　　“怎样，舒服吗，我亲爱的黑足屋？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[玖]

 

　　在一片明晃晃的快感中，山治被整个抱起挪到床上。医生火热的分身埋在深处，只要稍许移动便引发出难以想象的电流，起沿着每根血管神经游走，整个下身都变得绵软酥麻。山治从未想过会是这样的状况，他根本没办法应对这样陌生的身体——它似乎想要得更多——只好浑身颤抖着攀住外科医坚实的肩。

　　“哈阿……”

　　自己除了喘息，什么都做不了。

　　为什么那混账医生还能这么游刃有余？

　　左腿被抬起来架到医生的肩上，膝窝处突然一热，是那个男人的嘴唇熨帖着皮肤的触感。透过模糊的视线能看到罗抬起头来，脸上是英气逼人又莫名危险的笑容，与胸前大片墨色的刺青同时收进眼底。这是一个自己从未见过的特拉法尔加·罗，被情欲牵动着苏醒，再不打算蛰伏的野兽。医生细微的辗转让他难耐地呻吟出声，突如其来的甜腻鼻音令自己都心惊不已。那只野兽微微一愣，下一刻山治就再次迎来让头脑放空的大力冲撞。

　　“阿，轻……轻一点……”

 

　　借着这个角度，医生突然触到了身体里面的某一点，那正是他打定主意会好好照顾的部位。果然，身下的人立刻抑制不住地加剧了颤抖。顺着舌尖泄露的也是愈加暧昧情色的颤音。

　　罗压低身体，连着几下都重重顶在那个部位。“叫我的名字，黑足屋。”

　　“阿……你这……”金发男人几乎无意识地摇着头，身体里面窜起的火焰让他无法思考。

　　医生眯起眼睛，看着身下任由自己翻弄的人突然起了虐心。他伸出手捉紧金发男人的分身，立刻就感受到山治的喘息变得粗重艰难。罗压低身体，重复着。“叫我的名字。”

　　居然在这种半上不下的时候！简直是要命！

　　“放……放手……阿！……罗……”山治终于耐不住医生的整治，败下阵来，带着哭腔呻吟出声，“——罗！”

　　“这样才乖。”医生的手不仅松了下来，还加速套弄起来。山治攀住自己肩膀的手立刻揪紧。男人扬起嘴角，奖励般凑到那张不断颤抖着啜泣的唇边吻了一口，接着重新挺起腰来顶入，每一次都顶上那个让金发男人忍不住浑身战栗的地方。

　　“罗！阿……罗……”山治只知道自己叫出这个名字，就会被投进无尽的欲望的海。

　　“你是我的，黑足屋。”哑声宣布，掐实那人细瘦的腰与白皙修长的腿，抵在体内最敏感的一点，罗释放了出来。

　　金发男人浑身一震，那家伙是故意的。这样的刺激他根本承受不住，也颤抖着射了出来。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗紧紧压住他，两人赤裸的胸口贴在一起，急促的喘息也阻挡不住缠绵悱恻的亲吻。能够登上这艘船，能够和这些人结为同盟，能够得到这个男人，都是在他的海贼生涯中最意料不到的事件。

　　“我怎么没有早一点见到你呢。”终于结束绵长的吻，医生亲昵地蹭着山治的面颊，呢喃着开口。他的嗓音是情事过後还未恢复的沙哑。

　　“在夏波第群岛不就见过了吗？只不过……那时没有注意到吧？”金发男人闭上眼睛，体会着身下还结合在一起的真实触感。自己竟然真的和这个男人做到了最後，并为此而心满意足，若放在以前，是死也不会信的。

　　“怎么可能，”医生笑一下，“都知道草帽当家的身边跟着好几位厉害的伙伴，不会注意不到的。”

　　“那还不够吗？你还想多早……”

　　罗扭一下金发男人的下颌让他重新睁开眼睛。那双黯金的眸晃动着深不可测的光芒，直直撞进山治心底。

　　“……早到，这船上所有的人认识你之前。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

[拾]

 

　　“也许那样的话，反而不会走到现在这步。”山治着迷地伸出手，抚过男人身上漂亮的刺青，向上沿着脖颈摸到耳垂，再绕到脑後挑起那些黯蓝的发梢，“谁知道会发生什么呢？没准我还是会跟着其他人走……”

　　医生泄愤似的一口咬上那张薄唇，堵住那些恼人的句子，直到将那个金发的家伙吻得神魂颠倒快要窒息他才放开。换了个姿势，罗靠着墙将山治抱到身前。他不怀好意地瞅着金发男人叉开白皙的双腿骑坐在自己胯间的美好姿势，伸手在那漂亮的腰身上轻轻捏了一记。“有时间想那些不可能的事情，不如我们再做一次？”

　　“什……”气还没喘匀，山治就睁大眼睛。腿和腰身都还在发软，这家伙是认真的吗？

　　“那就吻我。”知道太过纵欲没好处，尤其是在这种强敌环伺不知道什么时候就会进入战斗的时刻，医生难得让了步。

　　他看着那个金发的人捧住自己的脸，垂首亲吻的那刻怦然心动。

 

　　拥抱，亲吻，做爱，将身体也整个交给自己，就是那个金发的人所能给予的最多。包含了无数难以言明的感情。所幸的是自己没有错过。即使都是些後知後觉的想法，也终于是牢牢抓在了手心里。

　　特拉法尔加·罗又一次感到自己还活着是一件弥足珍贵的事情。自己的生命似乎比以往要更加有意义。想要亲眼看着唐吉坷德被打倒让自己大仇得报，想要带着自己的海贼团走到伟大航道的尽头寻找传说中的秘宝，也想要伸出双手继续拥抱这个金发的人。

　　他已知道自己心里多了一件非常，非常重要的事情，与梦想，伙伴还有未来并驾齐驱。

　　特拉法尔加·罗闭上眼睛，仿佛浑身都沉在黢黑的海水中。

　　大海是残酷的，自然的力量只有无限能够形容。

　　身为海贼的命运也是残酷的，战斗不息动辄便是生死相见。

　　但就是在这些残酷中，每一个人都在锲而不舍地追寻着闪光的东西，那些被自己深深爱着的东西。唇瓣上的触感鲜明温柔，美好得能够打败所有的绝望。还以为死亡就是自己即将踏上的路。可一旦睁开双眼就能看见那些异常鲜活美好的未来。

　　有牺牲就会有回报，但只有到最後都不放弃才能真正拥有这分回报。

　　这一刻，罗突然记起先前在餐厅里和山治那段没能进行下去的对话。

　　「这次的事情，我早做好死的觉悟了。」

　　「你就能这么平心静气说出这么不负责任的话？将自己的海贼团扔到一边，将自己想要亲眼看着的未来，还有梦想也都扔到一边，明知会死还冲上去？！」

　　「……那你说，我要怎样？」

　　他蓦然想通那时金发男人转移话题的蹩脚行为，究竟是为了藏起怎样的内容

　　——这个可爱的家伙是想要身体力行地告诉自己，要活下去吗？

 

　　医生伸出手将那具温暖的身体抱在怀里，肢体相缠的触觉真实而温暖。他抬起头，凝视着金发男人漂亮得如同晴空下的海面的眼睛，一点点弯起嘴角。任何牺牲都不应当没有偿还，任何付出都不应当没有回报。那个家伙为自己付出了身体与心，至少也该得到同等的回应……自己一定要有所回应。

　　所以，必须要告诉他。

　　亲口告诉他。

　　“——会好好活下去的……这一次，我向你保证。”

 

 

 

　　- END -


	5. 《TOP SECRET – 最高机密》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※2014新春爬梯子游戏  
> [关键词：制服]

[壹]

 

　　金发男人看看摆在自己眼前的雪白洁净的海军制服，又看看站在身边的特拉法尔加·罗——他们的海贼同盟——认为他的提议很有道理：伪装的确是最优策略。

　　草帽海贼团也做过类似的事情，潜入海军基地，不是吗？虽然那次是迫不得已①。通常情况下，他们拥有身为海贼的高度自觉性，遇见海军都是绕道而行的，这次却是罕见的招惹上身。

　　这是草帽海贼团与红心海贼团的同盟结成以来的另一项作战计划。完全是桑尼号无意间撞上一艘庞大犹如岛屿般的船型基地後的临时起意。

　　基地的编号是901，按照罗的说法，编号以9开头的海军基地全部藏有重大机密，并且据他所知这所基地中藏着一份十分重要的名单。如果能够拿到名单，将对他们的最终计划——将百兽凯多拉下水——有百利而无一害。简直是老天开眼，他们竟然能在这茫茫海上遇到G901。

　　特拉法尔加·罗是不会放过这个机会的。

 

　　由于这种任务必须交给足够谨慎的人，所以最终只有山治和罗两个人摸进了这个浮动在海上的神秘基地——G901。他们需要秘密潜入所以人数不能多，两个是最合适的，彼此可以照应也不需要再多分心。除了罗谁也不知道那份文件的资料，所以他必须参与。至于另外那个人，一定要足够强，足够谨慎而且不能再是能力者，更不能随随便便迷路。一项一项用排除法筛选下来，就只剩下桑尼号上的厨师先生了。

　　其他人也不是无所事事，所有人都要在原地待命。一旦他们的潜入被察觉到，由罗宾监控全局，娜美负责调度，路飞将带领其他人在外围发起干扰，吸引海军的注意，好为他们争取到逃脱的机会。

　　眼下，山治和罗已经神不知鬼不觉地来到基地建筑的最下层。在一处空房间中，医生用能力轻轻松松从隔壁取到了海军的制服。

　　“尽量不要惹出麻烦，那些驻守机密基地的海军，一个都不能掉以轻心。”

　　“放心，老子又不是不知道轻重缓急的白痴。”金发男人解着西服马甲的扣子，漫不经心地回答。

　　医生的视线追着那双漂亮的手，看着它灵巧地解开衣扣，又干脆利落地将领带扯脱。白色的衬衫逐寸敞开，露出白皙的胸口。医生毫不否认，黑足屋的皮肤漂亮得近乎耀眼。他微微眯起一点眼睛，有几分想看这具身体染上其他颜色的样子。

 

　　特拉法尔加•罗的视线太过专注，山治根本不可能忽视。在卡玛帕卡修习的见闻色让他分毫不差地接收到那些讯息，还隐约察觉到那个医生对自己很有「意思」。并且不知道为什么——不如说非常糟——他觉得在这个男人面前袒露身体反而会让自己脸红心跳。有那么一瞬间，他感到自己好像是某种猎物，会被那个男人像猎人一样盯上。

　　就好比现在。那双黯金色的眸牢牢锁住自己的一举一动。罗的目光果断直白，毫不避讳地在自己身上游走。

　　“你……你在看什么。”他在彻底拉开衣襟的前一秒停下了动作，这句话说得毫无底气。

　　那个金发的家伙虽然没有逃避自己的注视，却开始脸颊泛红。明知故问，是期待自己给他怎样的答案呢？医生微妙地挑起唇角。“没什么。”

　　像是为了证明真的没什么，罗在金发男人的视线中，很随意地脱去上衣。他根本不在乎在山治面前脱掉衣物。而更令山治觉得可恨的是，自己不得不承认那人身上的刺青好看到诱人。即使不是第一次见到那些狂野的深色纹样，山治仍然觉得它们在身体上铺开的样子异常炫目，甚至……只要一看到就会口干舌燥。医生随便捡了一件上衣穿起来，不轻不重地瞥过来一眼，挑衅的神情简直是溢于言表。那个金发的人立刻想要炸毛。

　　切，谁会在意这……这种事情了！

　　下一秒钟，医生看着那个人别扭又有些泄愤似的三两把扯下衬衫，再套上另件白色的制服。衣服只是普通海军的制式，上衣是无袖的，金发男人的整只手臂都露在外面，白皙纤细。

　　医生系着自己的衣扣，却窥视着大截雪白的手臂无意识地舔过唇角。

　　真漂亮。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　“换个衣服而已，你要磨蹭到什么时候，黑足屋？”这样说着，特拉法尔加•罗玩味地弯着嘴角，一副看好戏的表情。

　　受不了他赤裸裸地逼视，金发男人终于爆发。“混账罗，你总盯着老子做什么？！”

　　“你想玩的话也要等任务完成再说。”

　　“妈的是谁想玩了！”山治呲着牙咆哮起来。

　　“笨蛋，不小点声的话，当心把敌人引来。”医生做了个嘘声的动作让金发男人意识到他们还在危机四伏的海军基地。另一方面，罗十分迅速地脱下自己的长裤。虽然游刃有余地逗那人几句是很有趣的事情，不过任务始终是要摆在第一位的。在这所神秘的基地，一个不小心就可能陷入追杀甚至全军覆没。但也正因为是在最危险的地方，任何出格举动泛生出的惊险也在极大地刺激着他。做为一名合格且异常出色的海贼，他享受肾上腺素刺激着整具身体的感觉。

　　他相信，黑足屋也会是一样的感受。

　　金发男人见那个医生不再捉弄自己，也迅速换上海军藏蓝色的长裤。和这个男人一起行动总觉得有那么一丝不真实。虽然不是伙伴但也相当可靠。不过和他单独在一起的时候，总在另一种层面上惹恼自己……却又……怎么说呢，不是真的令人恼火。

　　所以，特拉法尔加•罗到底是一个怎样的存在？

 

　　“别忘了这个。”纹着字母的手伸过来，为那只金色的脑袋扣上了一顶海军的檐帽。

　　山治愣愣地看着那只手在撤走的途中，又滑到脸颊旁边勾起自己的下颌，迫使自己抬起头来对上那双黯金的眸。此刻的罗简直近得有些过分。下刻，男人温雅好听的声音就在咫尺距离间响起。

　　“如果你真的是海军，黑足屋，我一定不会退出七武海。”

　　“你白痴阿。”拍掉那只手，山治转开了视线。他已经能够感受到自己脸颊的温度与心跳的频率，每一秒都在上升。那混账这样说，绝不会是自己会错意吧？

 

　　等到两人从藏身的房间里出来，已经成了彻头彻尾的两位海军。即使是通过有监视电话虫的走廊，只要稍稍低头用帽沿挡住脸，也能明目张胆地通过。从墙上张贴的紧急疏散图，他们找到了楼梯的方向。根据罗的猜测，机密文件一定藏在看守中将的房间中，有九成的几率是位于顶层。最好房间里有保险柜一类的东西，就更万无一失了。以他的果实能力，想取出保险柜里的东西还不是手到擒来？

　　就在他们沿着阶梯一路向上层进发的时候，警报声忽然大作，尖锐的声音毫无征兆地响彻整个基地！两人一怔，同时停下脚步。是被发现了吗？！两人竖起耳朵，听着四周的动静。似乎是从四面八方，都传来紧密的脚步声。两人连忙闪进楼梯旁一个看起来像是储藏清洁用品的小隔间。

　　“噗噜噗噜噗噜……”山治身上的小电话虫突然响了。金发男人立即接通，对面传来航海士的声音。

　　「路飞那家伙被海军发现了！现在我们正准备战斗。撑不了太久，最多给你们半小时，即使找不到名单也要立即撤退！明白吗？」娜美的声音斩钉截铁，显然战斗已是刻不容缓。

　　抓着山治的手腕将小电话虫挪到自己嘴边，罗简短而肯定地回答。“足够了。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　挂断的下一秒钟，金发男人刚要冲出小隔间，就被医生一把抓住手腕。

　　“太慢了，”他抬起另只手臂，“ROOM！”

　　眼前一花，两人已经出现在一个莫名其妙的房间。幸运的是这个房间里没有任何人。

　　“是上面的房间，所有人都在向下跑，我们应该是安全的。草帽屋一旦现身，G901一定会全体出动。只要由他们牵制住海军，我们就有机会了。”

　　在他们身边的墙上忽然冒出罗宾的半个身子，是她的能力。山治又惊又喜地迎上去。考古学家迅速转告他们两件事，其一，再向上三层，左手边的房间就是中将的办公室，那位中将刚刚动身前往总监控室进行指挥，其二，迷你梅丽二号将在半小时後绕到基地後方的珊瑚礁地带。

　　“情报来得太及时了，妮可屋。”医生称赞一句，在罗宾消失的刹那，他重新抓起金发男人的手，向上转移。这一次，他们选择的地点就直接是中将的办公室。因为房间的主人是基地最高等级的军官，所以这个房间并没有被监控。这让他们能够安心执行计划。整个房间都是偏和室的风格，从墙上裱着的写着「正义」的书法还有简洁干练的布置方式，能推想到这位中将应该不是徒有虚名。

　　特拉法尔加•罗立刻就开始四下环顾，试图找出可能藏着文件的地点。

 

　　“你就一定要抓着老子的手吗？”确认这个房间中没有敌人，山治这才嘟哝着开口。实在是因为医生的手够上自己的时候，那突如其来的触感简直让自己浑身一颤。

　　“不然怎样？哦，你的意思是我可以抱着你吗？原来如此。”医生漫不经心地下了定论，同时拉开纸格门摸进侧室，发现那只是一间空空如也的茶室又立刻退了出来。

　　“你！”金发男人几乎要抓狂，根本想不到在这种时候，这个他本以为很严肃正经的男人竟然这样轻佻。

　　“有时间玩，不如先找找名单。”医生的目光一刻不停地扫过整个房间，在那些他认为值得怀疑的地方稍作停留，随手翻找或者直接用能力查探。

　　“明明是你一直……”山治说着走到墙上的挂画边，掀起画框向後望去。原本这只是个无意中的动作，但是当他看到背面墙上的暗格时，不免微微一怔。该说是巧合还是怎样？

　　“咦？”他发出一个简短表示疑惑的音节，“难道是……这里？”

　　暗格这种东西与保险柜一样，对于特拉法尔加•罗而言都是形同虚设。轻声念了句ROOM，下一秒医生手里捏着的那张白纸就已经换成了暗格中的东西。他低头看了一眼，就弯起嘴角。

　　“你真棒，黑足屋。”

 

　　说话的同时，那对黯金色的眸在名单上迅速扫过。就在这时，外面走廊中忽然传来连串急促的脚步声。医生推了一把金发男人，两个人立刻躲进一墙之隔的茶室中并掩上门。

　　“那个草帽小子可别是冲着「那东西」来的。幸好我察觉得早。”陌生的声音响起，从足音能够听出，那个男人正向挂画的这面墙壁走来。

　　暗格就在外面的房间与茶室中的墙壁之间，罗再一次使用能力，轻而易举地将那张名单换了回去。当然，在那位中将打开暗格之前。和G901中的任何一名海军碰上都是不明智的行为，尤其是这位中将，尤其是在他的办公室中。这会让他们的逃亡大计难度激增。

　　事不宜迟，医生带着金发男人迅速消失在茶室中。几秒钟後那位中将满脸戒备地探进茶室，确定真的空无一人才松一口气。结果是自然，他相信从未有人潜入过自己的办公室。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　“虽然是没有跟那家伙正面冲突，这是很好，不过名单还是没有拿到手阿……”山治略感到有些可惜地撇了撇嘴。

　　“笨蛋，”医生带着他躲进一处不起眼的房间，“不用拿到手也可以。”

　　金发男人愣愣地看着罗伸手点了一下额角，随口说了句，都在这里了。

　　“妈的，你这混账……”白让老子担心了！山治感到自己几乎兴奋起来，那家伙的头脑简直令他又惊又喜。不过他的话还没说完，就被医生打断了。

　　“我们要准备逃走了。”特拉法尔加•罗抬起右手。不见他做什么，那把长刀，帽子还有他们两个人的衣服就全部落在了那只骨节分明的手上。只要换回原来的衣服，再在二十分钟内溜到珊瑚礁成功返回桑尼号，他们就可以彻底宣告成功，和这地方说再见了。

　　还有……一刻钟。

 

　　“你听好，黑足屋，”罗猛地将金发男人按在墙上，微微低头，几乎贴着他的面颊开口，“接下来的事情，才是在这个基地中的……top secret。”

　　山治怔愣的刹那，难以想象的凶暴的吻已倾轧而下。

　　与任何人都无关，更不会被任何人察觉，就像这次神不知鬼不觉地潜入行为。

　　是属于他们两个人的，最高机密。

　　罗捧着山治的脸颊强硬地吻上。也许是觊觎了太久，医生急切地啃噬着那双湿润温暖的嘴唇。纹着字母的手指沿着柔软浅金的发尖滑下，轻抚过修长的脖颈，够上海军制服的扣子。罗发现自己对这具一贯被遮住的漂亮身体，似乎也肖想了太久。他干脆利落地扯开那件洁白的制服，任由它们滑脱，挂在山治的臂弯上。他微微退开一些，审视着那个缺氧又困惑的人。金发男人的脸颊绯红，胸口难抑地剧烈起伏着，在这昏暗的房间中，大截耀眼的皮肤简直就是最顶级的诱惑。

　　真想现在就占有这个人。

　　医生浑身上下每一个细胞每一根神经都在这样叫嚣着。

 

　　完全是超出预期的行为。金发男人心中警钟大作，但偏偏被吻得头脑一阵眩晕生不出一点拒绝的念头。

　　这根本就是哪里不对？！

　　为什么自己要被这家伙强吻，而且还被脱掉衣服？！

　　为什么自己明明可以一脚踢过去，却反而在解那个混账的衣扣？！

　　那家伙虽然披着海军的洁白制服，骨子里却依然是不折不扣的掠夺者。眨眼的时间自己就赤条条地只剩一条底裤。不过自己也成绩斐然，看着那位红心海贼团的船长被自己剥掉衣服後展露出狂野的刺青与令人羡艳的体格，口干舌燥的感觉再度袭来。山治直觉感到自己不能再看那家伙了，不然一定会发生难以控制的什么事情。

　　他闭上眼睛，体会着那个人的手恋恋不舍地在自己身上游走，凡是被那个人碰过的地方都像火烧一样撩人。彼此赤裸的胸口挨近的时候就有热量隔过空气传来，虽然难以启齿，但自己似乎隐约在渴望更多。

　　他不知道自己能从罗这里得到什么，他唯一能够确定的是，那一定是其他任何人都无法给予的东西。

　　罗满意地看着金发男人一副任自己施为的样子，低声笑起来。他在那人雪白的脖颈上轻轻咬了一口。时间所剩无多，理智最终战胜了欲望。

　　“快把衣服换上。”他扭过山治的下颌，又在那泛红的唇上轻啄了一下，那对黯金的眸异常认真地看进那人眼底整片的海，声音危险地嘶哑起来，“不然我真的会侵犯你，立刻，马上，就在这里。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[伍]

 

　　山治知道，自己和特拉法尔加•罗之间，已经有什么东西不一样了。

　　他骗不了自己，也不需要骗自己。

　　这与彼此的身份，周围的环境，还有一切外部因素都毫无关联，就只是一件非常简单的事情——被那具完美又邪魅的身体吸引，单纯地移不开视线所以不计後果。对，不计後果。以往那百分之百精明的大脑此刻在以从未有过的奇怪方式运转，充满了陌生的情绪和躁动。山治根本想不到竟会如此渴望碰触那个人，并被他碰触。

　　就像是突然之间被打开了某个开关，不清不楚却堆积已久的情绪宣泄而出，以前从未被注意过的感觉刹那决堤。

　　也许是被他揪着手臂从唐吉坷德手里带回桑尼号的那时起？也许是在换衣服时第一次见到他身上满布的刺青？也许是带着一大群孩子穿过庞克哈萨德的研究所看到他的背影的那刻？也许是两年前……拍卖会场外混乱战况中偶然的惊鸿一瞥。

　　到底是从什么时候起，大脑深处开始出现关于那个人的一切的？

　　如果不是医生出言提醒，山治也许真的不介意继续。

　　“时间不多了，先出去再说。今晚……可别想逃掉，嗯？”

　　“妈的，谁要逃跑阿。”金发男人又好气又好笑地瞥一眼罗，迅速将自己的衣物穿好。他脸上的表情恢复如常，却心知仍在留恋着刚才的温度。

　　大约一刻钟後，他们已经成功抵达位于基地後方的珊瑚礁地带。大部分海军都被前方的草帽海贼团吸引住，余下少数看守着周边区域的海军很容易就被两人避过。这片浅海布满丛生的珊瑚礁以及坚硬的礁石，一般船只都无法靠近。也正因为如此，并没有作为重点防范区域，只安排了两名稀松平常的海军稍加看守。医生和厨子悄悄绕到那两个人看不见的死角，明目张胆地迎来了乌索普驾驶的迷你梅丽二号。

 

　　回到桑尼号，在草帽少年一贯嘻嘻哈哈的带领下，他们用一发风来炮轻轻松松地向G901作别。待到狮子头的海贼船在泛着细碎月色的海面上稳稳停下，这次任务终于宣告完美结束。所有的事情都神不知鬼不觉。

　　Top secret。

　　特拉法尔加•罗要做的第一件事就是向橘发的航海士要来纸笔，将记在脑袋里的名单全部默写出来。

　　当所有人都吃过夜宵——他们的晚餐根本没有好好吃过——离开餐厅回到寝室休息後，医生依然留在餐厅里，断断续续地写着一些情报。那是他所知道的，关于那些名字的所有事情。搞不好哪一句话就会成为日後救下他们性命的关键。

　　金发男人收拾好最後的餐具，这才抽出空来，背靠着流理台看医生在桌上写东西。那只拿惯了刀的手，捏起羽毛笔来也一点不差。他凝视着那只手，视线在指节上的刺青处久久盘桓。他山治从来不是会逃避的男人，特别是这次。

 

　　“喂，很晚了。”

　　特拉法尔加•罗猛地抬起那对黯金的瞳。这样直白的邀约，他可不会听不出。眼见那个金发的人带着一种略显不安的表情盯着自己，他感到一阵无端地兴奋。自己的确是认真的，最棒的是，对方也是。

　　医生将羽毛笔放在桌上，按着桌子站起身来，不紧不慢地向舱门走去。

　　“那么，”他轻轻顿了一下，将纹着DEATH的手搭在门锁上。只要轻轻转动，这扇门就会被锁上。这就意味着，他可以继续先前的亲热了。医生并不否认这是自己所期望的，想要的东西就在咫尺，唾手可得。为什么不伸手呢？罗回过头来，露出玩味的笑容。

　　“……你准备好了，我亲爱的黑足屋？”

　　山治迎着炽烈的视线眯起眼睛。他感到自己的心脏在跳动，浑身上下都再度升腾起那种陌生的感觉。他为此而浑身颤抖，难以抑制。

　　“啰嗦。你到底要不要来？”

　　——「咔嗒」。

 

 

 

　　- END -

 

注①：参见TV版196-206。


	6. 《以爱之名的海难》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※2014新春爬梯子游戏  
> [关键词：两人遇海难]

[壹]

 

　　海上风暴真是要人性命的东西。

　　“糟透了。鬼知道这里是什么地方……”山治浮在海上，试图叫醒身边那个昏迷不醒的男人，“喂，罗？”

　　没有任何回应。

　　现在，草帽海贼团的厨师先生和他们的同盟，红心海贼团的船长特拉法尔加·罗一起漂流在海上，身边只有一些跟着风暴落下的碎木板——那是几小时前撞上的那艘陌生海贼船的残骸。金发男人开始怨念起那个连名字都没听说过的海贼团，好死不死非要赶在风暴来临前袭击桑尼号。娜美桑即使能感应到风暴也因敌袭而分心，虽然桑尼号是借着风来炮逃走了，但自己和罗还是被波及，被水龙卷带走，落到了不知道是哪里的海上。

　　那个男人依然没有醒转的迹象。事实上，路飞带他回来的时候就一直处于昏迷中，甚至没来得及将他带进船舱救治，桑尼号就和那艘海贼船开战了，可怖的海上风暴转瞬即至。令山治十分忧心的是，到现在为止乔巴都没能为他诊治。重伤，风暴，还有冰冷的海水，不知道这家伙是否能撑得住？

　　万幸的是自己在风暴与海流中一直牢牢抓着罗没有放手，不然这个恶魔果实能力者一定会和所有人说再见的。不，不光是这位同盟，经历过海上风暴还能生还，自己的幸运值也相当高了。

　　金发男人莫名感到有些安心，至少到现在为止两个人还都活着。

　　放眼望去四周都是蓝色的海水，他自小便熟知这种颜色的冰冷与残酷，是与美好广博同时存在且并不矛盾的海的另一面。山治免不了地想起小时候经历过的海难——和臭老头被困在一块巨大的礁石上。不过现在的他可不是当初那个小鬼了，更不会像那时一样束手无策。在这种糟糕透顶的时候竟然还会觉得非常走运，山治觉得自己一定是哪根筋出了问题。

　　他将那个男人放到面积稍大一些的木板上，确保他不会沉进海里，这才使出月步跳上半空查看情况。半分钟后，山治就确定了目标，在自己的右手方向有一座岛屿。他推着木板慢慢向那边游去。先前与风暴搏斗导致体力透支，他可没信心能再带一个人用月步飞过去。从海里游过去才是最保险也最安全的做法。

 

　　那是座荒芜的小岛，没有人烟，面积也非常小，花上半小时就能走遍。树上生着的果实应该是可以食用的。山治甚至找到一个还算宽敞的山洞，可以暂时把那个昏迷不醒的人安顿在那里。接下来，他得想办法让罗醒过来。

　　这却令他犯了愁。

　　如果眼下昏迷不醒的是他的伙伴中的任何一个，他都有办法应对。对付男人只要踢两脚就好，简单粗暴行之有效。至于Lady只要温柔优雅地唱首爱的赞歌就可以了。但这人偏偏是他们的同盟，另艘船的船长，一个不够熟悉却又不能算太陌生的人。

　　更何况罗身上的伤，多多少少也是为了让桑尼号逃脱才造成的，这让他怎么能踢得下去？

　　山治在罗身边重重坐下，打量着男人那张苍白平静却不减邪气的英俊脸庞。

　　“混账罗，快点给老子醒过来阿。”他感到心口非常闷也非常沉，不由得想起召开电话虫会议的时候，听到锦卫门说他生死不明时的心情。

　　——就像是什么都不能相信，即使自己清楚明白地听清了每一个音节，一瞬间也希望有无数事情一起发生，全部紧紧死死地压向自己，好不去想关于这个人的任何内容。

　　如同被蛊惑，金发男人慢慢抓住医生的手。现在这只手没有一点力量，主人像是陷入沉睡，轻易不会醒转。连番折腾令山治疲惫不堪，此刻安定下来，一直揪紧的心也跟着松懈。他就握着那只手，坐在医生身边沉沉睡去。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　过了不知道有多久，金发男人猛然睁开眼睛。这纯粹是一种感应，被窥视着。他有点懵然地侧过头，立刻撞上了一双黯金色的眸。不知道那个男人什么时候醒来了，也不知道他这样盯着自己看了多久。对于修习过见闻色霸气的自己而言，被这样盯着看居然都没有醒过来，不是先前劳累过度就是那个男人将自己的气息掩藏得太好。指尖微微一动，他就意识到自己还攥着那个人的手。

　　山治浑身一震，慌乱地拿开自己的手。不过看起来对方并不太在意这种身体上的接触，或者只是没有多余的心力去在意。

　　“你的伤，怎么样了？”

　　“这是什么地方，黑足屋？”拧起眉尖，男人露出一个不怎么愉快的神情。他努力撑起身子靠着石壁坐起来。身上各处传来的疼痛令他绷紧了所有的神经。一醒过来就发现是自己无法掌握的状况让罗的心情十分糟糕，他一向喜欢按照计划完美执行。毫无疑问自从和草帽海贼团结盟以来，意外状况层出不穷有增无减，对此，医生虽然头疼但又无可奈何。

　　现在他能够肯定的就只有三件事。第一，这里不是桑尼号而是在某座岛屿上；第二，自己和黑足屋并非被人囚禁；第三，黑足屋能够这样安心地睡着，至少能证明这地方没有敌人。

　　“没法回答你，姑且算是座无人岛吧，”山治轻轻耸下肩膀，“确切地说，是我和你遇上海难了。”

 

　　金发男人两句话间道出的实情超出了罗的预期。他不由得仔细打量着那人的表情。先前因为无法掌控现况而产生的不满情绪全部烟消云散。这并不属于任何一个人能够掌控的范畴，无论是在哪一片海域，都没人希望自己遇到海难。身为一个沾上海水就浑身无力还昏迷不醒的恶魔果实能力者，罗还是很有自知之明的，至少他能想象得到黑足屋把自己活着弄到小岛上是一件很有难度的事情。

　　“那你们的船……”医生随即想到应该不会有太大问题，因为那个人的表情并没有丝毫惊惶或是绝望。

　　“桑尼号用风来炮飞走了，其他人不会有事的。就只是咱们两个被分开了。幸好落在小岛附近。”他沉默下去，转念考虑接下来的安排。要如何离开这里，又要如何去找到桑尼号，或者留在这里等待救援。那些家伙应该也在到处找自己和罗吧？只是，什么时候才会找来呢？

　　黯金的眸沉了沉，医生观察着他。金发男人眼角眉梢最细微的变化全部被他看进眼里。他能够分辨出掩藏在那分镇定之下的，不确定与动摇。那并不是对现状的担忧——黑足屋在这里的一切行为都显得游刃有余——而是来自于一种更深刻的东西，潜藏在也许连那个人自己也不知道的地方，微乎其微。它的来源医生无从得知。

　　“其他的事情先放到一边，”似乎不想再多作谈论，金发男人重新切回最初的话题，“喂你的伤……”

　　海色的眸坦然地迎向那位同盟船长。这一次的担忧不是假的，山治可不希望自己好不容易从海上风暴中抢回来的家伙由于得不到及时救治而死在这种莫名其妙的地方。

　　“我是医生，可以自己处理。”罗闭上眼睛，抬起右手。下一秒钟，如同变魔术般，软绒帽与那把长刀接连落进他的掌心。他将帽子扣在头上，又正了正，这才开口。“这里有没有淡水？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　当金发男人用一枚宽大的叶片盛回石洼中的雨水时，特拉法尔加·罗已经走出了山洞。医生手上沾满了鲜红的血迹，怵目惊心。不用说，治疗已经结束了。罗就着水清洗了一下伤口，再洗去手上的血迹。虽然脚步仍有些虚浮，但比起昏迷不醒的他已经好了太多。

　　“这就是你的治疗方式吗？”山治拧着眉看他。他忍不住回想起磁鼓岛的那位魔女老太太，和这家伙一比简直是温婉得要命了。

　　“所以我不是支开你了吗？”

　　“笨蛋，老子又不是见不得血的人。”金发男人向海岸走去。可以看到蓝色的海线和天的尽头交汇在一起，视野中充满明亮的色彩，鼻翼中也全都是海的气息。然而放眼望去，在这片蓝色中没有丝毫船只的影子。

　　“看样子只能等待救援了。”医生打量着岛上还算茂盛的植物，“无风的话，烟雾在很远的地方也能看得到。”

　　事不宜迟，金发男人立刻折来一些树枝生起火。等到深色的烟雾还算笔直地升上高空，山治这才停手。医生就着火焰将另一些植物的叶片烘干，这样它们才能燃起更多的烟。

　　“如果是我家那些白痴，估计不会有人想到这方法……”顿了一下，金发男人捏着下巴饶有兴趣地虚构起那些场景，“路飞只会一口气把岛上的水果吃光吧……如果是乌索普，倒可以直接打一枚赤蛇星上去，他的武器还真是方便呢……不过现在我们只能等着了……对了，你肚子饿吗？”

　　医生摆弄着手上的叶片，漫不经心地回答。“我现在不能吃东西，毕竟内脏受了伤。”

　　金发男人愣了一下。他当然知道病人吃不了固体就意味着需要流食或是用吊瓶打一些营养液。但是在这什么都没有的孤岛上是不会有粥喝的，更不要提什么吊瓶了。

　　那要怎么办……

 

　　“没关系，饿几天也不要紧的。”

　　山治一震，只觉得自己的心脏被猛然攫紧。小时候的经历再一次翻涌上来，重重压上心口，是自己这一辈子也忘不掉的黑暗。只要自己身为一个厨师，只要自己还活着，怎么能让身边的人感受到同样的黑暗？！

　　“不行！”

　　这提高了声音，斩钉截铁的回答让罗略感愕然地抬起头。视线中那个金发的人不知道为什么就激动起来了，湛蓝的眸瞪圆了，一脸的咬牙切齿，仿佛自己刚刚说出的是什么大逆不道的句子。他不解地看着厨师。

　　“只要老子还是个厨师，就绝不能让你饿肚子，”山治叉着腰指着罗横眉立目，“在海上和厨师作对就是找死！”

　　“别忘了我可是医生，不遵医嘱只会死得更快。”

　　“你！”金发男人为之气绝的同时感到自己是遇上了对手。和那些不敢顶嘴的还有会顶嘴但是没大脑的完全不同，这个男人——虽然很不想承认——居然占了上风。上次为了咸梅饭团的事情也是，特意跑来厨房找自己拌嘴，自己居然还能让他完好无损地活到现在……自己身为海上厨师的尊严都去哪儿了？！

　　罗将一直伸到自己眼前，差不多快要戳到额头的那根手指轻轻攥住，挑起嘴角看着他。“需要我向你保证，自己不会饿死吗？”

　　“谁，谁要阿……”山治抽出自己的手转身向海岸走去，他感到脸颊似乎在隐隐升温。那不过是一只手，轻轻碰到自己而已，却像燃起的一小簇火焰。没办法靠近。直到走进冰凉的海水中，他才渐渐镇定下来。金发男人咬了咬牙，回过头忿然地看着特拉法尔加·罗。

　　“切，等老子把鱼逮回来，别哭着喊着要吃！”

　　医生抱着双臂看他的一举一动，感到有种东西不断从胸口生长出来，逐寸逐缕地刺破一切疏离的防线。那个人窘迫又别扭的样子异乎寻常的好看，他甚至微微有些嫉妒黑足屋的伙伴了，自己不过是见到一次就想据为己有，他们又曾多少次见到他的这幅模样呢？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗看着堆在脚下的那几条鱼，感到金发男人认真起来真是干劲十足。等到山治将鱼用树枝串起来架在火边烤，医生更知道他是故意的。

　　不过为什么，就算什么调料都不用，这个男人烤出来的鱼都能这么美味，即使只是看着？

　　烟雾一直都没有散去，如果桑尼号上的人能看到的话，一定会迅速赶来。他又环顾海平面，没有任何船只的身影。只能继续等下去了。罗的视线不情不愿地回到身侧。那家伙差不多把所有的东西都写在脸上了。

　　——想吃的话就快点开口阿？！

　　不过，医生只是安安静静地席地而坐，看着山治忙前忙后。

　　金发男人简直要气炸了。自己用尽了浑身解数，将那条鱼烤得香气四溢堪称登峰造极，那个白痴居然还是一副无动于衷的样子！

　　开口说句想吃会死吗？！

　　为什么这个混账倔强起来这么令人头疼？！

 

　　“喂喂，你真的不要吗？”再烤下去鱼就要烧焦了，山治拧着眉梢，忍不住先开口了。他得承认那个混账医生似乎又赢了一回。

　　“如果你想我快点死的话？”

　　“妈的，老子才救了你回来，少拿这个要挟我。”金发男人感到额角的青筋跳起，抬眼的时候却看到罗没有分毫玩笑的意思。

　　“只要闻到香气就知道了，非常好吃。而且我一直很喜欢烤鱼。”医生的语气平平，只是在阐述一个事实，“不过，还是等过两天，再做给我吧？”

　　最普通的腔调，与一如既往的淡然。帅气好看的男人微微舔了下唇角，血液便呼啸着穿胸而过，山治清晰地感受到心脏跳动的那短暂瞬间。

　　这个男人不是自己相处已久的伙伴，所以金发男人根本不知道他下一秒会打出怎样的牌。他只知道如果自己对着的是绿藻头，只要跟他呛上几句，那家伙一定会赌气吃掉。但这个男人不会这样。这令他再一次强烈地认识到，特拉法尔加·罗是和任何一位伙伴都截然不同的存在。

　　无法驯服他。

　　不仅如此，几乎咬着牙关说了一句「好」的自己，根本就是被那个男人驯服了吧？

 

　　第一天在毫无结果的等待中度过。直到夕阳落海，星光漫天也没能见到任何船只的影子。两个人坐在火堆旁取暖，火光在夜晚是非常醒目的标志。

　　山治将自己摊在地面上，睁大眼睛看着头顶的星群。罗坐在旁边，垂下视线看到那个人的手就无知无觉地落在自己手边。在他活过的二十六个年头中，从没有过这样的经历——被困在不知名的岛屿，无所事事。不过托了身边这个人的福，他并不觉得这是在浪费时间。

　　“罗，你遇到过海难吗？”

　　“没有。”医生用那双黯金的眸看着他，虽然没有问出口，可山治知道他在等着自己的下文。

　　“小时候遇到过一次……这种事情虽然不想再经历一次但真赶上了也没办法。”篝火将金发男人的半边身子映得红彤，他出神地盯着星空，过了很久才开口，“海难……总给我感觉，会失去些什么。”

　　而且是最重要的那种。

　　“这一次不会。”医生非常坚定地，将手按在那人的掌心上。慢慢地，金发男人好看的手指弯曲起来，攥住了自己的整只手掌。

　　其他人不出现的话，就好像整个世界只剩下他们。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[伍]

 

　　第二天与第三天，仍旧没有船只经过的迹象。到了第四天，特拉法尔加·罗除了一些必要的清水，还是没有吃东西，作为厨师，山治已经快要发狂了。

　　“你！”他指着那个戴着软绒帽，兴趣甚浓地盯着自己坏笑的男人，咬牙切齿又说不出什么反驳的句子。他想不通，一向伶牙俐齿的自己，为什么被那双漂亮黯金的眼瞳一扫就变得笨嘴拙舌呢？还有，那混账到底在笑个鬼阿？！

　　这大概应该算是某种独占欲，罗可以肯定这一点。在这座只有山治和自己的小岛上，那个人所有的表情都是为了自己而牵动。和以往被诸多繁复琐事困住的他不同，他不必再去迎合任何人的口味与心情。

　　“伤口比我想象中愈合得慢。”医生耸了耸肩，不置可否地说。

　　下一秒眼前一花，世界整个颠倒，出现在眼前的画面由海面变成了天空。是那个金发的人攥着领口将自己结结实实按在了地上。医生虽然看得清楚可没打算抵挡或是还手。接连几天没有进食，他才不会轻易做浪费体力的事情。只不过，罗微微皱起眉，黑足屋碰到了自己的伤口。金发男人显然也注意到了这点，犹豫了一下却硬着心肠没有退让。

　　医生将注意力挪到那人低垂的发梢，明亮得如同清晨出现的第一缕阳光。他的视线凝着在男人漂亮的容貌上，那只蓝色的眼睛令他回忆起在某座岛屿附近看过的海面，看似美丽平静，却翻搅着不为人知的暗彩的光。

　　美丽的景致只要看过一次就心满意足，更不会忘记。

　　可对于这个金发的人，医生却由衷希望自己能看到更多。

 

　　山治一只手揪着罗的衣领，空着的另只手探到旁边，将那把深紫色的长刀缓缓抽出。罗看不到自己的刀，但能亲耳听到熟悉的刀刃摩擦过刀鞘，发出悠长的鸣声。他静静等着那个人开出自己的筹码。伴着金属冰冷无情的声音，海风忽然吹乱了那人柔软的发丝，医生看不到他脸上的表情。

　　“你不肯吃任、何、固、体、食、物的话，是不是只有老子的血能满足你了？”

　　得逞的微笑出现在金发男人唇边的那刻，那双黯金的眸中火光倏然点起。特拉法尔加·罗猛地翻身将金发男人压在身下。他的视线立刻挪向那人的手。鬼哭有多锋利他比任何人都要清楚。自己还是晚了一步，那只雪白的腕上已经淌出了鲜红的液体。

　　“你是白痴吗？”他直起身来，哑着声音将那只手拽到自己唇边，用温热的舌尖紧紧压住伤口。医生的另一只手顺着手腕滑向臂弯，紧紧按住臂弯处的血管，为他止血。腥甜的气息在口腔中蔓延，带起灵魂深处被强抑了太久的欲望。医生渐渐将这行为变成了以治疗为由的亲吻。

　　山治闭一下眼睛，感到身体在微不可察地颤抖。手腕传来的感觉太鲜明，是来自特拉法尔加·罗的温度，嘴唇贴合着皮肤，舌尖逡巡过伤口，之前的疼痛渐渐被麻痒代替。比起普通的治疗行为，这更像是情人之间才会做的事情。

　　根本就是亲吻。

 

　　遗憾的是在这种时候——被罗的嘴唇与舌尖搅得心跳加速警钟大作——山治却该死的找不到任何拒绝的理由。

　　血已经止住了。罗有几分不舍地离开那寸白皙的皮肤。他将金发男人的手腕锁到他头顶，重新俯下身子拉近了和那个人的距离。“你这算是报复吗，黑足屋？就因为我不在厨师面前吃饭，你就要在医生面前自杀？”

　　“没那么严重吧。”金发男人脸上现出一丝微不可察的笑意。这一次是谁赢了阿？

　　看着那个金发的人在自己身下无知无觉地露出得胜的轻笑，医生啧了一声。下一秒，他带着几分泄愤的念头狠狠压上那双嘴唇。

　　和之前的任何一次都不同。这次黑足屋拿出的筹码是他自己的性命，医生心知肚明，就只有这样东西会让自己输得彻底，输得心甘情愿。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[陆]

 

　　“唔……嗯……”山治怎么也想不到会是这样的展开。但……似乎又是在隐约期待的。

　　淡淡的血腥气味跟着罗的舌尖闯进来，将自己带得天旋地转仿佛那场海上风暴。那个人的嘴唇光是贴上手腕就能让自己心跳加速，更不要提现在了。跟着一并翻搅出来的大概是想拥有更多的念头。这真是个掠夺味道十足的吻，似乎要将自己的呼吸，思维能力，还有感情，统统榨走。

　　直到医生主动离开自己的嘴唇，山治才重新找到喘息与思索的机会。

　　他并不反感，倒不如说，他已经察觉到了——自己对这位同盟怀有的感觉超乎了自己的认知。不知道是从什么时候开始，怎么想都是「这怎么可能」但事实就是如此。

　　在他和那个人共同的家乡North Blue有这样一句话：恋爱就像飓风。山治想，这一次自己大概是未能幸免。

　　在恋情中遇到海难的话，有谁能救呢？

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗并不打算做其他的事情，他要尽可能地保存体力。医生放开金发男人，坐在旁边侧头看着他。才吻一下而已，就露出好像在被侵犯的诱人表情，这家伙真是一点自觉都没有。再这样看下去真的侵犯他的心都有。罗伸手过去挑一下那人柔软的发丝。

　　“笨蛋，与其纠结这种事情，不如多看看海上有没有船？”他将视线投往海平面，猛地一震。海平线上出现了一个影子，虽然非常遥远但毫无疑问那是艘船，并且……竟真的是他们正在等待的那一艘。

　　金发男人坐起身来顺着他的视线望去，立刻跳了起来。虽然距离还远，但他已经能辨认出那熟悉的巨帆与戴着草帽的骷髅标记了。是他们的桑尼号！

　　“喂山治，特拉仔！山治，我饿啦！”草帽船长的声音沿着长风划过海面，率先传进耳中。

　　巨大的海贼船缓缓靠岸，所有人看上去都松了口气。就知道他们两个不会有危险的！

 

　　“托尼当家的，借你的医疗室用一下。还有草帽当家的，等一下我会把黑足屋还你的，”罗没理会路飞失望的声音，径自瞟了一眼金发男人，“伤口不处理好的话，会感染的。”

　　“诶诶？山治受伤了吗？！”小鹿慌张地跑到厨师身边左看右看。

　　“你这白痴的伤势才重吧？”山治不满地盯着罗。

　　知道草帽海贼团的那位小船医一向尽职尽责，罗立即向它保证。“黑足屋和我的伤口，我都能处理，”他指了指小岛，“后面有种草药，被称作「King’s Sword」，它的药效不用我说吧？”

　　小鹿睁大了眼睛，立刻跳下船舷。

　　该死的医生，轻描淡写一句话就支开了乔巴。山治只能跟着罗走进船舱。金发男人看着罗在医疗室中翻找出需要的东西，熟练地为自己的伤口消毒，抹上药再缠起绷带。那双纹着「DEATH」的手在做着和「死亡外科医」这称谓截然相反的事情。

　　医生将绷带绑好，捧着那只手轻轻一吻。再抬起头来，那桀骜起来总是透着冰光的双眸现在彻底安静下来。男人像只明明十足危险的大型猫科动物，只有站在饲主面前的时候才会展露出讨巧卖乖的模样。

　　“现在可以给我做点什么吗？”他像是想起什么，舔一下嘴角，“比起吊瓶，我更想吃你做的食物。”

　　山治感到自己的脸颊开始发烫，那个动作实在是太犯规了，会让自己胡思乱想的。他也没办法拒绝罗直白的点餐，只能轻咳一声故作镇定地询问。“那……你想吃点什么？粥没问题吧？”

　　脸颊泛红但又转开视线不看着自己的金发男人真是太可爱了。医生扭过他的下颌强迫他看向自己，接着在他唇上吻了一口，这才噙着笑意回答。“你知道我不吃什么，其他怎样都好。”

　　金发男人跳开几步，挑着嘴角打开舱门。“好阿，那就梅子粥吧。”

　　“那样的话我会和你算账的，今晚……还是说，你其实很期待？”虽然知道是句玩笑，医生还是抱起手臂半是正经地问他。话音才落地罗就觉得，也许真正期待的那个人是自己才对。看到山治湛蓝眸底荡起难抑的波动紧接着便脸颊绯红地落荒而逃，他轻声笑起来。

 

　　恋爱就像飓风，一旦陷落就是场灭顶之灾。

　　被爱着的人拥有一切肆无忌惮的挥霍的权利，更能亲手将送给自己的心脏千刀万剐。但在这已知的灾难中，自己和那个人都毫不畏惧地迎风踏入。能拯救自己于这名为爱的海难，能让自己不会溺死在这名为爱的海域，唯有彼此。

　　所谓恋情，从什么时候开始的并不重要，任何一个时间都可以，但要用一生的时间才可以终结。

　　最重要的是，自开始的那一刻起，整颗心脏都交付于你。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	7. 《Keep Silent - 保持缄默》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

　　金发男人走上甲板，在船栏边站定脚步。白色的烟气从他的指尖升腾，一点点消失在夜色中。比预想中要早很多，在桑尼号被BIG MOM耽搁的时间里，路飞他们迅速找到了罗并且发起战争，那个国家重新交还给了力库王，路飞他们带着罗离开了德雷斯罗萨，在抵达佐乌前就与桑尼号会合了。

　　虽然众人多多少少都有受伤，但最令人担忧的就是他们那位昏迷不醒的同盟。特拉法尔加·罗正在医务室里躺着，仍旧没有醒来的迹象。山治接下了乔巴的工作，今晚照看他。毕竟小船医也辛苦了整天，它更需要休息。山治想起罗苍白得不见血色的嘴唇，心口一阵疼痛。像是被看不见的力量碾压着，持续不已地传出钝痛。

　　原本想到甲板上抽几口烟缓解这种感觉，但他发现自己根本无法放松，这一次连尼古丁都无补于事。只要离开医疗室就不自觉地想要冲回去。最後看一眼手上还剩的大半根香烟，金发男人扬起手将它投进海里，掉头返回船舱。

　　如果顺利的话，这个晚上就能醒过来。这是小船医留下的话。如果真的这样就好了，那自己这么长时间以来的忐忑惴惴就终于可以彻底放下，那悬着一颗心一边相信那个人一边又根本矛盾地坐立难安的心情就可以宣布终结。你以为那些自己与自己过不去的感觉都是为了谁？

　　当山治推开医疗室舱门的时候，一下愣住了。

　　特拉法尔加·罗醒了。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　几分钟前还无知无觉的男人，就在这短短数息中从床上坐了起来。听到声音，那双黯金色的瞳立刻扫过来，虽然看起来仍是没什么精神的样子，但毫无疑问是醒来了。

　　一瞬间他感到有些愧疚，罗醒过来的时候自己竟然不在。

　　“抱歉，罗……我……”山治压下快要令自己颤抖的激动，努力稳住声线，“你等一下，我去叫乔巴。”

　　眼下醒来的是同盟的那位船长，不是伙伴也不是其他什么关系的人。他无法给自己更多的理由欣喜若狂，虽然那些情绪千真万确。金发男人不是没照看过病人，但没有一次能像现在这样，狂喜，歉疚，安心，很多东西在大脑中横冲直撞，反而不知道应该做什么。

　　“不用了，托尼屋做得够好了。我可以自己处理。”男人说着按了按自己身上的绷带。身为医生，他立刻就掌握了身体现在的状况。

　　“你要不要喝点水？”山治试探地问。

　　“能不能和我说说现在的情况，黑足屋？”医生抬手示意他坐下。

　　“简单来说，路飞他们在德雷斯罗萨发起了战争，凯多的人找上了多弗拉明戈，现在他应该自顾不暇。还有，你要我们看着的东西，一样都没丢。”

　　听到最後这句话，罗明显松了口气。“对了，”顿了一下，医生略带困惑地开口，“你们还没有找到我的伙伴吗？”

　　“我们在路上被BIG MOM绊住了。现在还没有到佐乌。话说回来，路飞的动作真够快的。”

　　听到四皇的名号，男人的眼神突然变得异常锋锐。医生一把抓住山治的胳膊将他拽到自己眼前，细细打量着他。“你们没事吧？”

　　金发的厨师神色疲惫，脸颊上的伤口应该是被唐吉坷德的线划伤的，但不知道在这具西装包裹的身体上还有多少伤口。

　　四皇是新世界里最可怖的名号，自己费尽心思也不过是将其中之一拉下水，前提还要制定无数计划，再经历无数的生死一线。桑尼号上只有不到一半的人，他们就以这不到一半的战力，正面撞上了四皇。

　　“每一个都比你好。”山治抓起攥着自己手臂的那只手。这一刻他无比真切地感到罗还活着。就在这刻，他看到一丝熹微的笑意从医生唇角掠起，像是从茫茫海上不知何处突然飘上桑尼号的夜樱。

　　“看到你还活着就知道，其他人一定都挺好。”

　　在Greenbit近海，罗就见识过了，黑足屋为了其他伙伴的安危，可以毫不在意地丢掉自己的性命。他有太多的理由相信，遇上怎样的敌人也都是如出一辙的展开。

　　这句话听进山治耳中又是另一番滋味。就是这样句话，应该一字不落地还给那个混账医生才对。论到牺牲，当初是谁挡在自己身前的？又是谁留下来挡住敌人的？就算将这一句话说得平铺直叙，又怎么能遮得住背後的一切惊心动魄。

　　“罗……”金发男人深吸一口气，知道自己逃不过了，必须问个清楚，“你到底当自己是什么？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“你是要我回答什么呢，黑足屋？”罗在那只海一样颜色的眸中见到了自己的影子，对方毫不退让地直直看着自己，好像不给他一个满意的答案就绝不会放过自己。

　　“你是，从最开始就把自己当成诱饵吗？”山治咬了咬牙，蓦然想起抵达德雷斯罗萨前他们在桑尼号上的讨论。交还凯撒这件事，都只不过是诱饵。

　　的确，妮可屋从小便被高额悬赏，能活到现在必然经历过无数次逃亡。至于鼻子屋，他甚至没有在悬赏单中露出正脸，而且鼻子屋对逃跑这件事很在行，这是草帽海贼团公认的事情，再加上有妮可屋相助，即使出了问题，逃脱也应该不成问题。不管怎么想，这组合都是最佳方案了。

　　“鼻子屋和妮可屋是不是都安然无恙？”

　　“白痴，老子问的是你！”金发男人猛地站起身。他咬着牙，胸口不住起伏像是气极。

　　面对他的恼火，特拉法尔加·罗只是异常平静地抬起黯金的眸。医生缓缓开口，每一个字都说得无波无澜。

　　“黑足屋，我们是海贼同盟阿。不把我自己放在最危险的地方，你们肯为我做事吗？”

　　像是在阐述最最简单的道理，自己都不肯付出的人，凭什么来要求别人伸出手？“同盟”这个词，除了嘴上说说又有什么证据能保证它的存在？自己不是也向唐吉坷德说过同盟已经结束这样的事情吗？根本就没有其他选择。他特拉法尔加·罗策划好的事情，一定不可以失败，所以，即使是由自己来当这块踏脚石，也绝不能拒绝。

　　视线中那个金发的人抿紧了嘴唇。有那么一秒钟，似乎就要哭出来的样子让医生的呼吸几乎都为之一滞。他直觉感到自己哪里说错了，却又故自倔强地认为最接近残酷的才会是真相，它们就是生长在绝壁上的花，在最凛冽的风中孤傲地盛放。

　　山治咬住下唇，他感到胸口翻滚不息的情绪，搅成一片的乱。“你……要我怎么才能证明，如果答案是「是」？”

 

　　罗愕然看着他，大脑根本没能反应过来这个「是」意味着什么。

　　他太过熟悉这片黑黯的海，海贼的海。掠夺，仇恨，凶残，背叛，欺瞒，杀戮，一切负面的东西都可以摆在台盘上光明正大不假遮掩。从十三年前，他就不再相信任何光明的字眼。但此时此刻，那个金发的人说出口的音节，带着令他难以相信更难以拒绝的语气。像是整个人都在发出柔和的光。

　　“这样信任我，信任一个海贼，你们是不是也太天真？”罗不知道自己能得到什么回答，又在期待怎样的答案。

　　“天真吗？也许就是这样吧……我家船长相信你，我们相信他……就是这么简单。”金发男人坐在椅子上伸手比划着，最後转开了视线。总不能真的告诉他，自己其实甘愿为他做任何事情吧，大概？

 

　　如果不是他故意扭过头，医生可能还不会注意到。这分明是在逃避什么的样子。黑足屋一直在试图遮掩的究竟是什么呢？这难道不是种欲擒故纵吗？罗猛地伸出手，再度将那个人拽回来。这一次他想将这个问题的答案一字不差地逼出来。

　　医生用的力道有些大，猝不及防下，山治差不多直接趴在了他的胸口上。被突然压到伤口，男人倒抽了一口气，眉间蹙得更深，但即便如此他也不肯放手。仿佛只要一放开这只手，就会有什么东西倏然消失。

　　“阿抱歉，不对，凭什么老子道歉明明是你这家伙……喂，不要紧吧？”金发男人手忙脚乱地试图爬起来，却在下一秒被按着後心重新压回罗的胸口。他只好挪开手肘，也不敢动作过大地挣扎，免得再碰到那家伙绷带下的伤口。

　　不知道那家伙在想些什么阿？且不提这个姿势有多别扭，问题在于，为什么一定要趴在他的胸口上？！

　　心跳的感觉倏然传遍山治的全身。清晰的心脏跳动的声音，那个人还活着的宣告。这一瞬间他突然就屈服了。没有什么能比罗还活着更值得庆幸。他咬着嘴唇闭上眼睛，慢慢将耳朵贴在罗的心口上，聆听着属于他的，鲜活的声音。

　　“你相信我吗？抛开草帽屋的看法的话，你相信我吗？”罗意识到金发男人接受了这个姿势，这才用另只手轻轻挑起一抹软金的发丝，和臆想中的触感别无二致，他有点着迷地凝视着那个如猫一般伏在自己胸口的男人。

　　“你又是……在逃避什么呢，黑足屋？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　山治什么都不想说，也许是什么都没办法说。只要自己一开口，就一定会承认什么，泄露什么。那都是些竭力想藏起来的感情，要用力压制才能变得不在意的心意。虽然最开始想问个清楚的是自己，但似乎一不小心就被那家伙牵着走了。

　　事已至此他只能选择缄默。

　　但却事与愿违地伸出手，抱住了那个男人。

　　是罗先开这个头的，他只是踩在那个人给自己的台阶上，稍作停留而已。这是他所能做出的，最靠近冰与火的边缘的行为。

　　海贼，现在的同盟，甚或会成为今後的敌人，千变万化的身份可没有一个字能沾上恋人的边。那又怎样？什么也抵不过现在这刻，想抱住他的心情。如同约好，两个人只是轻轻搂住对方，谁也没打算说一个字。

　　不知道过了多久，金发男人才慢慢放开手。

　　纹着刺青的手够上了山治的下颌，施了点力令他扭过头来看向手的主人。金发男人看着他，什么都没说却感到那个人似乎什么都懂了。他能感到罗的指尖在自己的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般地掠过，继而划过脸颊转向耳後。特拉法尔加·罗弯起嘴角的那一刹那，令人窒息的邪气在那英俊的面容上骤然显现。

　　像是拨开乌云露出深邃无际的星空，山治眼睁睁看着自己跌下去，再跌下去，无力抵抗。

 

　　罗将金发男人拉近自己，起身慢慢吻上了那双微微颤抖的唇。

　　他从未想过那人会如此乖巧，尤其是在面对这种突袭的时候。唯一可能的理由就是他像自己在乎着他一样在乎着自己。证据就是黑足屋根本不曾回答的那些问题，每一项都是拿不出分毫证明的直觉。舌尖划过唇缝，不费吹灰之力便破开了齿列。柔软的舌尖贴缠上来的一瞬，整个世界都染上了光怪陆离的色彩。他感到浓郁得化不开的沉重的感情，正沿着他们双唇交覆的地方向四肢百骸蔓溺。像是等待了百年千年，只差毫厘就会失去的恋情，伴着汩汩的山溪吞噬掉整座平原。

　　由心生出的感情永远是你想象不到的强大。

　　特拉法尔加·罗必须要承认，自己对山治有难以名状的感情。就在自己每趟抬起眼睫，视线中的那抹金色；就在自己走进餐厅，看到的那双灵巧跳脱的白皙的手，流水般端出美味佳肴；就在倏然鸣响的电话虫对面，带着焦灼喊出的那一声「罗」；就在自己睁开双眼，金发男人扑门而入的那个瞬间。

　　他知道自己已经不能瞒得更久，马上就会暴露了，只要那个人再靠近……一点点。而最终，他们每个人都难以自制地向前走了一步。

 

　　医生离开那双唇，却依然小心翼翼地捧着那个人的脸颊，如同对待一件异常惜贵的宝物。金发男人双颊绯红，赧然又困惑的样子是自己根本不曾想象过的可爱，那海一样色彩的眸底在颤动的，是更多的希望与碰触。

　　“我肚子饿了，有什么吃的吗？”

　　“乔巴说你还不能吃固体的东西，我去给你做碗粥吧。”

　　“只要不是梅子粥就行了。”

　　“咦，真是难得，客人点餐了。那就梅子粥了哦？”

　　“……笨蛋。”黯金的眸抬起，映在医生眼底的是山治带着几分狡黠的笑容，清亮如划开一室昏暗的第一抹晨光。

　　听上去是再平常不过的对话，可两个人都知道，在他们之间已经有什么……悄然改变了。他们走上了同一条路。在这条路走到终点前，大概还要保持缄默吧，尽管真相早已是彼此的不宣之密。

　　那是生长在绝壁的花朵，即使背对整个世界也依然会桀骜盛放的骄傲。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	8. 《A bit of Home》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风   
> ※2014山治生贺  
> ※这是一个与北海和童年有关的故事‖幼驯染

　　淡金色的阳光穿透晨雾，湛蓝明澈的海面从雾气背后渐渐显露。海贼们从沉睡中醒来时，超乎意料地在他们的船侧见到了一座精致的小岛。因为四周过于浓重的雾气，甚至连守夜的乌索普都没能发现这座岛屿是什么时候出现的。

　　视线中的神秘岛距离桑尼号并不算远，整座岛屿看起来十分有趣。严格来讲那个奇特的形状并不算陌生，草帽海贼团的每个人都能想起金发的厨师曾为他们做过的散发着香甜气息的巨型蛋糕。所以，这是一座……由三层蛋糕组成的岛？

　　“冒险，冒险！”戴草帽的船长好像兴奋得整个人都发着光，连声音都在颤抖，“不对，我嗅到食物的味道了！”

　　橘发的航海士面对这座梦幻般的岛屿，却是一脸如临大敌的神色。因为她腕上的三根指针里没有任何一根指向这座岛。既不是最安全的也不是最危险的，甚至她都开始怀疑究竟自己的指针有没有察觉到这座岛的存在。不管怎么看，这都太奇怪了。

　　“我知道这个地方……”一个淡然的声线忽然响起。说话的人是暂时留在桑尼号上的海贼同盟，红心海贼团的船长特拉法尔加·罗。男人好整以暇地靠着船栏站定，目光从帽沿下投向蛋糕形状的岛屿，继而回到其他人身上挨个扫过。“在你们所有人中，今天是谁的生日？”

　　“山治君，如果我没有记错的话？”

 

　　“阿！爱阿爱阿！娜美桑居然记得我的生日！唱一万首赞歌也不能歌颂你那美丽的心灵。”金发男人立刻跳到航海士面前单膝跪地，从上到下都散发出粉色的桃心。

　　“这座岛又和生日有什么SUPER的关系？”弗兰奇说着举起双手摆了个十分SUPER的姿势。

　　“知更鸟会送来说明。简单来讲我们可以登岛，按照自己的想法在岛上挑选一样东西作为送给黑足屋的生日礼物……听起来不可思议但事实如此，如果礼物足够有意义，黑足屋就会得到一把钥匙。”

　　“什么？钥匙？”橘发少女的眼中开始放出贝利闪耀的光芒。不用说她已在脑袋里拟好了各式能够开启的宝箱与金库。

　　“开启一段记忆，”罗抱着双臂，淡淡补充，“对于本人而言，将会是一段已经忘记，但在未来会有更多意义的回忆。”

　　“诶诶，特拉仔你怎么知道得这么清楚？难道你去过吗？哈哈哈哈！”路飞大力拍着他的肩膀，医生忍不住抽了一下眉尖。

　　“确实如此。”他不再说话，只是用那对黯琥珀色的眼睛盯着那个仍在高唱赞歌的金发厨师。上次自己遇到这座岛屿，恰巧记起了某些事情。非常久远，却令自己幡然醒悟。希望这次，那个人也能够体会到同样的感受。

　　他早已决定好，自己应当寻找的那样东西。

 

　　就像是场游戏。所有人都要按照游戏规则——由一只知更鸟送来的羊皮纸卷上写好了所有的注意事项——违反者将被剥夺一切与生日有关的快乐。那简直太得不偿失了，所以船上每个人都老老实实地遵守规则。

　　去挑选礼物的人都已经出发了，山治和特拉法尔加·罗是留在船上的最后两个人。因为凯撒不能没人看管，所以至少要等到有一个人回来之后才能出发。

　　金发男人瞟了一眼站在自己身边的同盟。自己是遵照「当事者必须要至少半小时后才能登岛」的规定才不得不留下的。但罗那家伙看上去根本没有离开的意思……说到底，其实有没有打算去都不好说吧，毕竟他已经去过那座岛了，更何况，这位同盟船长又不是路飞那种好奇心旺盛得会燃烧起来的类型。自己的生日什么的……对于这个男人而言更是可有可无吧。

　　像是察觉到山治不确定的视线，医生轻轻弯起嘴角。是觉得自己根本就不在意他的事情吗？怎么可能。

　　“我也有想送给你的东西，黑足屋。因为随时都能拿到，不用离开也可以。”

 

　　山治想起这位同盟的能力，只好承认吃对了果实简直是……游刃有余到令人嫉妒。明明只是比自己年长那么几岁的人，一举一动却好像能掌控一切。

　　有点不自然地撇开头去，金发男人嘟哝着。“……我才没在乎这种事情。”

　　这时一只纹着字母的手伸过来，轻轻勾起山治的下颌令他仰起头直视那双琥珀颜色的眸。医生用指腹轻轻摩挲着那一小块皮肤。那个人窘迫又困惑的样子非常可爱，罗可以确定自己非常喜欢那个人露出的这样神情，他戏谑地扬起唇角。

　　“我可没有看出来阿，黑足屋。”

　　一定有哪里不对，不管是这个姿势还是这种心情。山治可以确定的是，自己几乎能够听到心脏疯狂的声响，在胸腔中跳动像是擂鼓。不如说早就注意到了，偶尔从他眼中流露出的专注，牢牢定在自己身上令人非常在意。但是那个医生从没有做出过任何出格的行为，只除了……现在。

　　猛兽是不会永远藏起獠牙的。

　　那家伙身体中流动着的海贼的血息，可能远比自己想象的，还要深重得多。

 

　　退开一步，山治很庆幸乔巴的身影非常适时地出现在岛上，自己可以暂时不考虑那家伙的行为了。

　　“这是一套餐具，上面有樱花的花瓣！”小船医非常高兴地将自己挑好的礼物捧到山治眼前。

　　“谢谢，这太棒了！下次赏樱的时候，我们就用它！！”金发男人按一下小鹿的帽子，眉花眼笑地开始构思下次要准备什么食物来配这套精细的瓷器。

　　跟在乔巴身后回来的是乌索普和路飞。前者用在岛上发现的笔和纸张精心绘制了一副草帽海贼团全员的画，用乌索普的话说就是“本大爷要送给你不管用钱还是其他什么都不可能买到的东西”。而路飞据说拿了很多蛋糕回来，但现在已经被他吃得只剩下最后一块了。

　　“要不是蛋糕而是肉的话，一定一口都不剩了吧？”

　　“哈哈哈哈我也是这么想的！”在乌索普「喂」的一声拍上肩膀后，船长大笑着补了一句，“但还是山治你做的更好吃嘛！”

　　“哦，以后也会做更多好吃的给你们。”

　　医生看着金发男人将一切神采飞扬都写在眼角眉梢，感受到这些礼物在他心目中的分量。这种时候他就像个小孩子。对，一模一样。

　　这座小岛其实非常小，用小跑的话半小时就能转遍。不过是挑选礼物，其他人都很快回到船上。娜美带给他的是一枚领带上的别针，立刻被金发男人当做宝物供了起来。罗宾则拿出了一本汇集了四海食材的菜谱，山治叫着罗宾酱真是善解人意的美丽女神，迅速扭成一阵旋风。锦卫门和桃桃一起送给他一套可以放双层便当的木制餐盒，路飞马上就舔着舌头说好想现在就体验一下用法。布鲁克带回来的是一组做饼干的新模具。弗兰奇送给他一条羊毛披肩，山治总是在船上折腾得最晚也最辛苦的那个，这条披肩能让他在寒冷的晚上也暖和起来。索隆拿出来的是一双厚厚的手套，从烤箱中取食物出来的时候可以保护好他的手，桑尼号上每个人都知道厨子最在意的是那双手。

　　虽然平时从没刻意说些什么，但山治做过的事情伙伴们全都看在眼里。并且，希望这些礼物能让他更开心，也更轻松一些。

　　“钥匙呢钥匙呢？”路飞趴在地上左看右看。知更鸟带来的纸上写着，钥匙会掉落在当事者附近，拿到钥匙就可以前往岛屿顶端的房间。现在他就开始期待见到那把不可思议的钥匙了。

　　“也许过一段时间才会出现吧？”山治笑一下，“大家送给我的东西，我都非常喜欢，没理由不出现的。”

 

　　“那么，大家再稍微等我一下吧。”金发男人将一根香烟咬进嘴里，心说过了半小时，自己可以登岛了。就算钥匙拿到手，也要到岛上才能使用。这次，特拉法尔加·罗跟在他身后跳下桑尼号，两个人一起踏上了小岛。

　　山治斜一眼身边的医生，心情愉快地扬起眉梢。“你不是伸伸手就能拿到吗，还跳下来做什么？”

　　罗啼笑皆非地看着他，这家伙是否太急着揶揄自己，连智商都掉线了大半？

　　“因为是要送给你阿黑足屋。不跟着你，我要给谁呢？”

　　“咳咳……”被香烟呛了一口，金发男人扁着嘴，暗骂自己果然还是得意忘形了。

　　整座岛屿是三层的蛋糕形状，并不是真的由蛋糕构成，只是形状相近而已。它其实只有一幢巨大的建筑，一条小路盘旋向上，路边是打着隔断的小店铺，摆满可供挑选的礼物。整座岛都没有人，只要选出合适的礼物就可以直接拿走，但只有“真心为了挑选礼物的人”才能拿得走，不然放在手里的东西也会消失。

　　虽然听上去是百分之三百的不可思议，但这里是伟大航道嘛，有什么是不可能的呢？

　　医生一直跟在自己身旁，看不出一丁点想在某处停下脚步的意思，倒更像是……他登岛就只是为了跟着自己。山治为这个想法吃了一惊，自己是在想些什么阿？为什么那家伙要跟着自己阿……根本没道理吧。

　　“我应该走到最上面的房间，对吧？”

 

　　没有料想中的回答，罗突然停下脚步抬起手来。一声「ROOM」过后，一枚精致的白色小盒子出现在他掌心。他单手托着盒子，送到山治身前。男人挑着嘴角的样子邪气又好看，藏在那双黯琥珀色的眸子底下不断涌动的，是一些意味不明的光。那目光中含着千重万重太过复杂的感情，山治毫无征兆地心口一跳，他感到自己无法解读。

　　“这就是我要送给你的，黑足屋。”

　　金发男人接过来，打量着这个只有手掌一半大小的象牙盒子。骨白的盒面上雕着古朴而漂亮的花纹。山治抬起头来，医生刚好垂下视线，用眼神示意他打开。拨开小巧的搭扣，盒子打开的那刻，一种久违怀念的香气立刻在空中散开。装在盒子中的是一些不同颜色的晶体碎屑，研磨得并不算精细，山治却认得，这就是它应有的姿态。

　　“是Aishiny……North Blue特有的盐料！”山治又惊又喜地叫起来，自从来到East Blue就再也没有见到过它了。他感到有什么东西隐隐在脑海中搅动，似乎有些事情就要从最深的地方浮现出来，但又……始终不肯出现。

　　看着金发男人一脸难以置信的神情，医生感到心口一片柔软。他还是这样，和那时比起来……一点都没变。

 

　　得到了意想不到的礼物，山治却忍不住想了更多。比如……

　　为什么特拉法尔加·罗会知道这种香料？为什么他单单选了这样东西作为礼物？是凑巧的选择还是刻意为之？所有的疑问在脑袋里接踵而至，但随着香气盘桓缭绕又逐渐消失。那些都不重要。一种异常怀念的感觉占据了自己的全部思绪。虽然在很小的时候就离开家乡，但从小便学习厨艺的自己从未有一刻忘记那些不断熏染着鼻翼的气息。

　　虽然自己熟知各种地域的食物，也会跟着不同地方的厨师学习他们特有的料理，但最怀念的，仍是来自North Blue的味道。

　　“罗，你……怎么会知道……”

　　医生凝视着那湛蓝得像是海的眸，轻声反问。“我怎么会不知道？”

　　柔和的尾音落地的刹那，山治突然疑惑起来。自己是不是真的忘记了某些特别，特别重要的事情，在自己周身还缭绕着这些香气的时候？

　　突如其来的金属落地的声响打断了他的思绪。山治缓缓回过头，在身后的地面上见到了一把金色的钥匙。

 

　　“我会看见什么？真的是回忆什么的？”山治站在那扇镶金的白门前，捏着那把钥匙，“你到这座岛的时候，真的看到了自己的回忆？”

　　“前年的事情，我当然还没忘。”

　　也托了上一次的福，红心海贼团的船长猛然解开了困扰自己的题目。为什么自己会在夏波第群岛殴打天龙人的事件后，突如其来便对某个只有一面之缘的人念念不忘。

　　他将手随随便便按在山治肩上。“这没什么好犹豫的，黑足屋。你又不会掉块肉。”

　　金发男人立刻扭开头。“切……随口问问而已。”

　　“喀拉”一声，那扇门轻轻打开了。山治感到自己肩上的那只手滑到了腰际，轻轻推着自己走了进去。

　　罗并没有跟着他走进房间。山治看着那扇门在身后关闭，这才回身打量起四周。像是走进了一个梦境，身边都是纯白柔软的云团。他愣了几秒钟后抬脚向前走去。如同雾气渐渐消散，白色也在一点点褪去。最终，他眨了眨眼睛发现自己是站在一个房间中，确切来讲是某个地方的后厨。

 

　　这地方足够熟悉，他至今仍能想起每一个柜子每一个抽屉里放的是什么东西。而视线中那个穿着白色厨师服的小鬼，不是自己又能是谁？

　　这就是罗说的……回忆。人生在世没有几回能够看到这么活蹦乱跳的过去的自己。山治缓缓向那个自己走去。

　　小时的自己——大概也就四五岁的样子——独自待在后厨，正在专心地剥着豆荚。似乎是听到了什么，他抬起头来。这段回忆没有声音，因此山治只能试着将声音从自己脑袋里揪出来。门打开了，探进头来的是另一个孩子。

　　山治愣住了，接着弯起嘴角渐渐露出一丝笑意。

　　那家伙的品味，是从小到大都没有变过吗？那个小男孩大概就只有十来岁吧，头上那顶软绒帽和他两年前戴的样式差不多，没准就是同一顶。虽然那顶帽子看起来对于十岁的他而言似乎是……略大了点，但配上那身白色西装，看起来倒也不赖。自己和他似乎开始交谈起来，不断说着什么。

　　不知道究竟在说些什么，他只能一点点努力回忆那些细枝末节，在早已尘封的记忆中不断翻找，不断翻找。

　　这样聊了几句话之后，只见小时候的罗从衣袋里掏出一个小盒子递给自己。山治饶有兴趣地看着他的一举一动。即使只是个小孩子，也是冷着一副面孔。这样面无表情地送东西给自己的方式，现在看起来真是……笨拙得要命。但是只要想到数分钟前，还是这个人，拿着象牙盒子送到自己身前的动作神情……山治隐隐感到自己的心脏又开始加速跳动，不由喟叹果然是长大了，手段……也变得更厉害了。

 

　　「我怎么会不知道？」

　　有种非常温暖的东西在胸口不断扩大。原来从小到大，在连自己都已忘掉的那些时间里，特拉法尔加·罗一直没有变。

　　其实不用再看下去了，山治已经想起来了。装在那枚盒子里的，就是自己手上的这种盐料，一模一样。曾经有那么一小段时间，小时候的罗会来找自己，可能只是随便说上几句话，可能给自己带来一些小东西，几朵小花或是一条小鱼什么的。那时候的罗一定以为用这东西能让自己开心，毕竟是厨师喜欢的调味品。殊不知那时自己在后厨，最不缺少的就是各式调料了。虽然像这种上佳的盐料不多，却也不算罕见……但仍旧非常高兴，看自己脸上的笑容就知道了。后来忘了是从哪天起，罗就再也没有来过。久而久之，那个身影就被忘到脑后了。

　　自己从未想过在这广阔的海上会有重遇的一天，所以后来在海上碰见的那些人，也根本没有考虑过曾经认识的可能。如果不是今天他特地送给自己这种充满回忆的盐料，可能那些过往还会被埋在记忆最深处，永远不会被记起。

 

　　当金发男人从房间里走出来的时候，医生正靠在旁边的墙上等他，没有一丁点烦躁不耐的表情。山治在触到那人视线的刹那，感到这场景也像是在梦中，不然过去了那么长久的时间，这个人是怎么越过千山万水，重新来到自己身边的？

　　“我们走。”罗扛着暗紫色的长刀，遁着原路走去。

　　事实就是这样。他越是不问里面的事情，山治就反而越是按捺不住地想说，尤其是……走在身边的这个男人还是那段回忆的主角之一。金发男人无意识地摩挲着手中的盒子，努力思考着措辞。“罗，你还记得多少小时候的事情？”

　　“大部分忘掉了，但和你有关的还都记得，”医生侧过头打量着他，“……你想起来了？”

　　“嘛，算是吧……”金发男人扬一下小小的象牙盒子，“那时候的你，是觉得用它能讨好我吗？”

　　“其实具体的我也不太记得了，大概就是那种感觉吧。不过能肯定的一点是……”医生站住脚步，于是那个金发的人也跟着停下。罗伸出手来，轻轻从那人耳边挑起一抹柔软的发丝。“现在的话，确实是能讨好你的吧？”

　　感到脸颊都开始发烫的金发男人还要兀自嘴硬。“是这样吗？”

 

　　“我从那时起就非常喜欢你。”

　　猛然间听到这样直率坦然的告白，山治睁大眼睛，心脏再次狂跳起来。他想撤开视线，却被那个男人牢牢吸引着，只能目不转睛地看进那双深邃的眸，看着那黯琥珀色的梦境中，一点一滴映出自己的影子。

　　“两年前在夏波第，虽然并没有认出你来，但还是一眼就喜欢上你，”医生轻轻一顿，“显然在我眼里，你根本就是作为「喜欢的人」而存在的阿，黑足屋。”

　　男人的声音磁性而好听，不紧不慢的腔调听在山治耳中却成了最让人面红心跳的情话。为什么这个外科医连攫取人心这种事也能做得这么游刃有余？

　　曾经家乡的味道，如今已变作深深怀念的至爱。

　　那曾经一心看着自己的罗呢，至今依然在注视着自己，从未撤去目光的他又该是自己的什么？

 

　　再不需要作任何思考，医生用那只挑起金发的手挪到山治脑后，施力将他向自己的方向压来。金发男人没有任何抗争的念头，任由那个人低头吮吻。温润的唇紧贴上自己的那刻，一切还像梦境般不真实，沉湎于其中的自己根本就不知道究竟醒来了没有。他只能攥紧医生的衣襟，任由那个人用嘴唇与舌尖倾注迷失太久的思念。

　　特拉法尔加·罗告诉自己，一度忘掉的东西，只要想起来就好；一度弄丢的东西，只要夺回来就好。

　　可以肯定的是，这是一场长达十数年的，隐约蛰伏的思念。原来自己喜欢的东西，一直都不曾改变。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	9. 《片落之灰》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风捏造有  
> ※庞克哈萨德篇‖这一定是医生黑化的前奏

　　庞克哈萨德的天空始终阴云密布，冰火岛的半边一直覆着厚重的积雪，并且不时会有更多的雪片从空中落下。特拉法尔加·罗执着一碗香气四溢的热汤，慢慢喝下。鲜美的汤汁滑过喉咙，整个身体都溢出令人称奇的力量。在这冰天雪地的战斗中，每一样东西都能演变成有效的工具，话是不假，不过此刻不再需要。同盟作战已经结束了，定下的计划——绑架凯撒——也且算顺利地完成。医生的视线穿过喧嚣的人群，定在某个不知疲倦的金发厨师身上。

　　那是一种难以形容的感觉，形似渴望的念想如同细碎的雪片，层叠堆积成厚重不能言的灰。

　　介于黑白之间，说不清也道不明的混沌色彩。

　　在那个人的身影落入视线之前，他便不得不承认……那个金发的人拥有令自己难以移目的强大引力。从头到脚都像散发出耀眼的光芒，非常明亮的个体。在他拥有的一切特质中，最令人迷恋的莫过于他的笑容，带着奇迹的感染力，光是看着就会觉得自己也高兴起来。

　　医生认为在自己度过的所有年月中，那个人的笑容独一无二。虽然这样讲有些奇怪，甚至黑足屋摆出怎样的表情其实都与自己无关，但这就是事实。

 

　　和白猎人斯摩卡的谈话结束後，罗提着空碗，缓步走向那个金发男人。

　　草帽海贼团开起宴会来气氛热烈，不分主客更不分敌我，闹成一团的样子愉快又令人咋舌。不过也托了他们的福，自己才得以重新注视美好的事物。那些和平时在心底压抑的阴霾截然不同的，可称之光明的东西。

　　自这群人出现起，直至此刻，他一直都在试图靠近那样东西。

　　“黑足屋，”他随手将碗放在一边的木板箱上，向草帽团的厨师伸出手去，“以後暂时，就要请多关照了。”

　　山治为他这个动作轻轻一愣。他举着汤匙有点莫名其妙，不过还是很快回过神，伸出手和医生相握。

　　罗的手掌干燥温暖。在掌心碰触的那刻，山治看到男人扬起唇角微笑起来，一丝异样攀上心口。这和特拉法尔加·罗留给自己的印象大相径庭。这男人不是最恶世代的超新星之一，王下七武海，邪气迫人锋芒毕露的死亡外科医，严格来讲其实该算自己敌人的存在吗？莫非是将要乘上同一条船，所以先来和盟友讨巧卖乖地打声招呼？如果真是这样，这家伙还真是超乎了自己的想象呢。不过这也没什么好惊奇的，金发男人心说，毕竟这里是伟大航道，万事万物都不能以常理猜度，不是吗？

　　“汤，味道很好。”

　　“诶？谢谢。”金发男人试探性地开口，“……要不要再来一碗？”

　　迎上金发厨师不无期待的视线，罗挑一点眉梢，露出略显无奈的神情，思索几秒还是将碗重新递了过去。“若你是我船上的厨师，一定会被你喂胖的吧。”

　　金发男人几乎要被他逗笑。会被喂胖吗，信你才有鬼。即使浑身上下都被黑色长衣遮得严丝合缝他也仍然知道，眼前这位船长身材高挑匀称，差不多等于天生的衣服架子，若要比较的话，在草帽海贼团里大概自己是最为接近的吧。喂这可不是自恋而是事实阿。

　　“少胡说，我船上有哪一个是被老子喂胖的？要说更丰满的话倒是……绝对没……问题……”山治立刻飘飘然地感到满腔热血似乎都在涌向头顶。下一秒他连忙收摄心神，为眼前这位客人盛上一碗香气浓郁的汤。

　　“那只能说明他们都禁得住诱惑阿，黑足屋。”接过汤碗，罗好整以暇地坐在木板箱上，端详着食物懒洋洋地回答。

　　山治动作一滞，刚要看他一眼又马上挪开了视线。

 

　　身为海上厨师，他一贯的准则是不听话的人必须死，当然大前提不会是Lady。但听话也分两种，「被迫遵从」和「不会拒绝」就是天差地别的两件事。

　　罗是想要告诉自己……他是後者吗？

　　大概是距离汤锅太近的缘故吧，扑面而来的气息令他感到自己的脸颊热辣辣的。也许……是自己在灶台边站得太久，需要稍微走动走动，到其他地方吹吹风？然而他不可遏地想，那个人之所以这样说，是因为自己想到的，这句话背後的含义吗？还是说，他已经知道自己一定会这样想？

　　怀揣着所有的不确定，金发男人为自己点起一支香烟。

　　禁不住诱惑，不会拒绝……吗？

　　来者不拒可不是海贼的风格，能够自由地说不才是身为海贼的骄傲。虽然不能以同样的心态去揣测他人，但山治敢拍着胸膛担保，特拉法尔加·罗绝不是什么好好先生。不吝于毁灭整座岛屿的男人，又怎么会说不出那一个「不」字呢？

　　有点诧异自己对那人的了解程度，或者只是些自以为是的想法。

　　山治无法不承认，两年前在夏波第群岛那次短暂相遇就注意到他了。那时三位船长并肩站在拍卖会场外面对无数敌人，不注意到是根本不可能的吧？三个能力者一出手就将门外搅得一团糟，无论哪一个都和路飞是同样的破坏等级。作为敌人，一定是最令人头疼的存在。

　　而在两年後的庞克哈萨德，当自己领着那群小鬼冲出研究所再次见到罗的时候，脑子里第一个念头竟鬼使神差的是——他看起来一点也没变。就算帽子，装束都换了样，但他留给自己的站立坚持的背影，好似一分也不曾改变。

　　……在这两年间，自己有将这个人记得这么清楚吗？

 

　　抬起那双黯琥珀色的眸，外科医将厨师的一切小动作尽收眼底。那只漂亮的蓝色瞳孔中现出一丝波动，仿佛晴空下的海面忽然翻起细碎微澜。这样明显的躲避证明聪明的黑足屋已经顺着自己的思路，走到了正确的思考方向。那么经过那聪慧头脑思考出来的结论，又会是什么呢？毕竟是因为自己而流露出这样的神情，真是……想看他更多地表达出来……想看到更多，别人看不到的景色。

　　特拉法尔加·罗不动声色地喝光手中的汤。正如他所言，从这里到自己离开的短暂时光中，都会和这个人在同条船上相处。不能付诸言语，也不能被光明照见的东西全部堆砌在心口，罗知道它们不会一直无谓地增加，如同片落的积雪也会压垮结实的枝干，终有一天那些细碎的感觉会生出巨大的变化，令维持平衡的齿轮支离破碎。

　　前方就是那艘狮头的船，在属于草帽屋一伙的舞台上，在这充斥光明的象征中，自己又能写下怎样的剧本呢？医生一点点抬起嘴角，伸出舌尖轻轻舔过上唇。

　　会发生改变是一定的，现在唯一不知道的就是，那时落进视线的灰色将是怎样的庞大而令人心悸？会不会如同自己在脑中遍遍构想的那样，通彻天地，毁灭殆尽？

　　真想……快一点见识到呢，我亲爱的……黑足屋。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	10. 《不似如期》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风‖捏造有  
> ※关于罗医生的去而复返‖字母注意  
> ※BGM是陈医生的《岁月如歌》

[壹]

 

　　巨大的桑尼号在海浪中微微摇晃，四面星光在海面上倒映出成片细碎的影。金发男人走上甲板，抬手为自己点起一支香烟。他从那个心神不宁的梦境中醒来便再也难以成眠。自己在梦里见到了红心海贼团的那位船长，特拉法尔加·罗。

　　他觉得自己需要狠狠冷静一把才能想明白为什么在自己的梦中那个家伙会突然靠近来抱住自己。即使什么也没有说，自己也好像什么都明白。山治苦恼地摇了摇头。自己脑袋里到底是在想什么？能与自己拥抱的怎么也该是位Lady吧？为什么会是那个男人？就算退一百万步，自己和罗也根本没有任何关系吧？顶多算给他做过几天的饭，算被他救过一命，算那么寥寥可数的几场谈话几眼相视。所有的所有都不构成生成那个梦境的理由。

　　山治咬着香烟，有点出神地凝望着海面尽头。纵然知道那个人就在这片蓝的背後，也仍是毫无头绪。伟大航道太过宽荡，海图上相差毫厘就会彻底错过。

 

　　草帽海贼团与红心海贼团已经分开月余，彼此仍然顶着「同盟」的名义，谁也不打算割舍这个头衔。托了这个名义的福，偶尔双方会用电话虫联络，彼此交换一些情报，也互相通报一下近况。对方负责出面的自然是船长特拉法尔加·罗，至于这边，路飞多么自说自话有目共睹，所以负责联络的通常是娜美或者山治。不过那些时候每双眼睛都在盯着，公事公办仅此而已。

　　直至此刻，他才後知後觉地恍然发现自己可能有点想念那个淡然又有点清冷的声线，也可能，会有些想念那双黯金的眸，微微坏笑的唇角与纹着字母的双手。金发男人将手里燃了大半的香烟一弹指丢进海里，转身进了餐厅。拿起电话虫的听筒拨通那个号码的时候，他蓦然听见心脏清晰跳动的声音。

　　「喂？」

　　就知道大概不会是本人。山治不知为什么松了口气。“贝波吗？我是山治。”

　　「阿，是出什么情况了吗？」白熊立刻紧张起来。在这种时间联络，很可能是紧急状况。

　　“不用紧张，没什么事……你们那边顺利吗？”

　　「一切正常！」白熊顿了一下，「山治，需要我叫船长来吗？」

　　“不用了。他应该已经休息了吧。真的没有其他事情，就这样吧。”

　　挂断电话虫，看着它闭上眼睛，金发男人愣愣地坐在沙发上发呆。结果几分钟後，电话虫突然响起来，让他差点从沙发上跳起来。

　　山治有点手忙脚乱地提起话筒。“喂？”

　　「黑足屋。」

　　他张了张嘴，在接通之前就想到可能会是那个人了，但只有真正听到的那刻，他才感到心脏难以想象地剧烈跳动起来。虽然这什么都不是，至多也只能算是次多余的联络，但他莫名就觉得这是背着所有人在做什么见不得人的事。

　　「你找我吗？」

　　“阿，其实也没什么事。刚才已经问过贝波了，顺利就好。”他闭一下眼睛，声音非常近，好像那个男人就在自己眼前。

　　医生沉默了一下。「你们没遇到什么麻烦吧？」

　　“和你们一样。”金发男人咬一下下唇，突然话锋一转，“对了，罗。我想问你件事，你是怎么看待……梦境的？”

　　「睡眠时大脑皮层受到内外各种刺激而产生的一种无意识景象活动而已。」

　　“妈的。”骂了句粗口，山治几乎要失笑。这该死的医生，谁想要这么学术性的解答了？！

　　「你听明白了吗，黑足屋？」那边的医生不紧不慢地说下去，「梦境是和刺激相关的，是发生什么了吗？」

　　山治一愣，只能苦笑着告诉他真的没事。难道要说自己梦见了他？若要一分一毫地解读，这里面会有百分之多少一定是因为想念呢？

　　「如果你不肯说我是没办法帮你的。有需要的话，随时和我联系。」

　　“没问题。谢了。”金发男人弯起嘴角，低声道别，“晚安，罗。”

　　回答他的是许久才传来的一句「晚安」。切断联络後，山治心情复杂地抿紧嘴唇，感到一个头两个大。那个混账医生睿智过人，自己在他面前耍的所有伎俩都是一眼拆穿的节奏。比如他一听就知道自己的「没事」根本就是敷衍。可是，罗究竟能聪慧到何种程度，能不能猜出自己之所以不肯说是因为和他本人有关呢？如果真的猜到……又会怎样呢？

 

　　那时的山治曾以为，这片海广阔得足以阻隔整个世界，但当那艘明黄色的潜艇破开翻涌的海面出现在眼前的那刻他才明白，再怎样无边无际的世界，在想见的人面前都狭小得不堪一击。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗折返的理由非常简单，他是来送一张地图的，这份地图将对于彼此的下步计划大有益处。有了这样的契机，两艘船可以再并肩走上几天，抵达附近一处礁石的时候再分道扬镳。

　　罗一直是草帽海贼团非常欢迎的客人。作为拥有过命交情的同盟，他在桑尼号上和在自己的潜艇上几乎是差不多一样的自在。虽然依然不会和路飞他们闹成一团，但他在这样一群人中毫不突兀。

　　自从那个医生出现在视线中，金发男人便时时能感受到他的注视。这件事在晚饭过後愈发露骨，其他人都跑去潜艇上找罗的伙伴玩闹，罗就坐在电话虫旁边的沙发里，翘着二郎腿盯着自己看了又看。

　　“你有什么要说的吗？”山治侧过头来瞥他一眼。

　　“我在想，你什么时候才会对我坦白。”

　　金发男人收好最後一个木杯，这才转过身来。“坦白什么？”

　　罗将表情掩进帽沿下，思考了几秒钟。“也许是我问的方式不太对，那么这样。”他抬起左手，下一秒「ROOM」伴着一重淡蓝色的空间展开。金发男人只觉得身边的景色一花，整个人蓦然出现到沙发上。一枚硬币掉落在自己刚刚站立的地面上，清脆的声音传进耳中。医生根本不给他反应的机会，直接压着肩膀将金发男人按在身下，用手撑在他耳边居高临下地凝视。

　　“是不是这样交谈起来更容易些？”罗弯起嘴角露出令山治心口一跳的邪气笑容。

　　“什……”金发男人才说了半个字，就看到那个医生向自己俯身下来。罗的嘴唇堪堪停在距离自己半厘米的地方，吐出温热的气息一分一毫地勾绘着自己的唇形。

　　不是梦境，却比梦境更惊心动魄。不是亲吻，却比亲吻更销魂蚀骨。无论再给他多少次说明的机会，都没有此刻直白。山治感到血液每一秒流经心脏都在加速，特拉法尔加·罗的存在就像一种毒，自己非但没有推开的可能，反而要被牵引着天堂地狱无论哪里都敢去。

　　打破僵局不过是一转念的事情。山治伸出舌尖，轻轻碰到了近在咫尺的唇页。

 

　　闪电般的触觉如同电流传遍全身。医生立刻找到那柔软的舌尖，轻轻含起来吮吸，顺势紧紧贴上金发男人的那双薄唇。这件事从最一开始就没有诉诸任何语言，没有任何一方解释，也根本不需要。他们要的全部，就只是一场无声描摹着想念的亲吻。

　　离开那双唇的时候牵起一丝淫靡的银线。视线中那个金发男人红透脸颊错开目光，简直是想象不到的可爱。医生重新俯下身，在那人的脸颊下颌甚至白皙的颈上落下绵密的吻。他很克制，就只是留下些轻若羽毛的吻。

　　“喂停，停下……”山治感到再这样下去自己浑身上下全要不对劲，可一双手说不上是在推还是在拽着罗的衣襟。他知道那个人想要什么也清楚自己想要什么，但不能是现在。

　　医生用手轻抚着西装上的扣子，贴近金发男人的耳廓低声开口。“那么就今晚，你不会拒绝吧？”

　　“你觉得呢？”

　　“不管你在哪，我都有把握把你掳到我床上，”罗意犹未尽地舔过唇角，用同样的字眼反问那个人，“你觉得呢，黑足屋？”

　　“……混账医生。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　舌尖轻扫过乳尖，鲜艳的桃色在躯体上成片绽放。被各个地方传来的快感俘获，山治扭动着身体，一方面想要逃离那些触摸，另一方面又矛盾地渴望着更多。月光无法照见的地方是谁也不能想象的凌乱。

　　“做我的情人吧。”

　　“妈的，现在不就……嗯不……阿……”山治不安地扭动腰，但下一秒就被扣紧，医生吮吻着他敏感的腰侧，点起大片大片的火焰。那只纹着字母的手中是金发男人的分身，此刻正被熟练地套弄着。

　　山治觉得自己快要死了，或者至少也要被弄疯。那个男人抚慰自己的手段简直……让他除了爆粗口什么都说不出来。只要放松一点，呻吟就会从唇齿间泄露。那样羞耻的声音，连自己听了也觉得下一秒只想死。可那个混账医生似乎乐此不疲，生生将自己逼得舌尖发颤，又没办法闭上嘴或者咬住什么东西。只要有一丁点这样的想法，那家伙的舌尖或是手指就会自觉地探进嘴里横冲直撞，轻而易举就将自己的防线毁得支离破碎。

　　而在医生眼中，这是一道从未见过的风景。那个平素西装齐整一身正气的男人此刻躺在身下敞着衣襟打开双腿。柔软的金发随意散落在枕上，白得耀眼的皮肤浮着一层沾染情欲的艳色。而那双海般的蓝眸中蒙着一层朦胧的水光，衬得泛红的脸颊与透出舌尖的嘴唇更加诱人。这样的画面铺陈身下，引得人不自觉就想要吞噬。

　　即使是堕落的六翼天使，也不过如此吧。

 

　　手探到後方，沿着腰线一寸寸向下，没入臀缝的那刻，金发男人发出一声紧张的喘息。罗探长身体吮吻着那双摩挲得发烫的唇瓣，挑弄着山治的舌尖，在那人无法招架的时候缓缓探进一根手指。

　　“唔嗯……”金发的人扭动着身体想逃开入侵。

　　罗并不急于继续。他扣住身下细瘦的腰，很有耐心地开拓着，一方面用舌尖温柔地安抚着那个紧张的人。医生舔弄着他的耳廓低声让他放松。山治这种反应意味着根本没人染指，罗感到心脏剧烈地跳动着。

　　山治抬眼看着那个人。透过迷蒙的水光能看到那个男人汗湿的额角，妖异迷人的黯金色眸中全是自己欲情难抑的样子。他胸口手臂的那些刺青漂亮得令人心颤，即使闭着眼睛也会在黑暗中铺天盖地。

　　反正也已经如此不堪了，还等什么呢？他索性咬一下牙，将那个人搂得贴近自己，抬腿去勾医生的腰。

 

　　“喂，进来吧。”

　　“白痴，会受伤的。”虽然自己也很想立刻占有这个漂亮得难以置信的家伙，但为了山治的身体，前戏是必要的。医生按照自己的步调逐渐增加进入的手指。

　　直到三根手指都能顺利进出，罗在那双嘴唇上啄了一口，这才退开些许，扶着腰将自己的分身缓缓送了进去。生理性的泪水沿着山治的眼角滑下，被他俯下身一点点吻走。微咸的味道在口腔中扩散，而另一些沉重得需要狠狠承担的东西沿着血管神经疯长，转瞬便填满整个胸膛。

　　医生确定自己对于这个人的感觉，远远甚过所谓的思念。从两年前的第一面，到两年後的再会，再到成为同盟的点点滴滴，最後到离开却还要折返。他是如此地想要得到这个人，也许这更应该叫做执念。

　　“阿……”从身下传来的感觉比任何语言都更能精确地传达给山治。很快，在浑身上下流窜的火焰烧得他再也没办法思考。身体和大脑都屈从于最原始的欲望，身体的每一处缝隙都清晰刻下了欢愉的标记。即使在这种意乱情迷的时候，属于那个男人的不容抗拒的气息强烈得异常清晰。令山治用身体的每一处都记住，拥抱着自己的，进入自己的，使自己沉沦于所有欲念的，不是别人是他特拉法尔加·罗。

　　“罗……嗯，阿……”金发男人迷乱地叫着，在一波接一波难以抵抗的酥麻中攀住男人精实的背脊。

　　医生弯起嘴角，奖励一般加快了抽插的速度。当两个人最终一起射出，浑身汗湿地搂在一起喘息的时候，理智似乎才稍稍返回他们的大脑。

 

　　罗轻轻揉着金发男人的腰身，深深看进那只海色的眸，再次认真地问他。“做我的情人吧。”

　　山治有点痴迷地抬手抚弄着他金色的耳环。“你倒是说说，怎样算你的情人阿？”

　　“你可以不公布我们的关系，但只能和我一个人做爱。”

　　“妈的，照你这样说，是不是有很多……”山治话还没说完嘴就被堵住了。

　　医生泄愤一般狠狠咬上那双嘴唇，直到将那个人要说的全部吻到忘记他这才放开。“只有你一个。”他看着金发男人的眼睛重复，“只有你一个。你听着，你听着黑足屋，”顿一下，特拉法尔加·罗坦然宣布，“我只爱你一个。”

　　“唔……”山治在话音落地的刹那猛然咬紧牙关。罗知道自己在意其他人的看法所以才会说不公布，并不是自己想的那样。

　　要怎么解释突然之间涌向眼中的液体？要怎么用力记住自己听到的一切，每一字每一词每一句？情话什么的自己又不是不会说，为什么就只有这一次，听进耳中的那刻会想要哭？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　总要到分道扬镳的那刻。即使天色阴沉转眼便是暴风骤雨也总要有一场既定的分别。从眼前这座黢黑的礁石起，草帽海贼团与红心海贼团将各奔东西。

　　“那么就是这样。希望我们双方都顺利。”罗向桑尼号点一下头，视线扫过船上的一行人，“有什么事情的话，我们随时联系。当然，”他挑起嘴角，视线蜻蜓点水般掠过那个低着头点烟的金发厨师，他感到心底被挖出一个大洞，空荡荡的一片，“没事的话也欢迎联系。”

　　在他转身走向船舱的时候，山治这才抬起头。特拉法尔加·罗的背影一如既往的挺拔，步调也如同最初始那般仿佛永远不会迷茫。虽然是从梦境里的拥抱开始，但自己根本就是从不知道什么时候起就爱上了那家伙。

　　可要走的终究要走。即使是同盟也并非伙伴，能够并肩走的路寥寥无几。在接受这分感情的时候就意味着要承担不知其时的分别。

　　闪电破开浓重的黑云，映亮所有人的身影，炸雷过後是罗清冷的声线。

　　“准备下潜！”

　　第一滴雨从空中砸上甲板，短短数息间倾盆而至。罗最後一次回过头，透过庞大而密集的雨幕，桑尼号的甲板上忙碌起来，海贼们开始忙着转舵，收起船帆和缆绳。而那个熟悉的身影仍在船舷边，怔愣地面对自己的方向。

 

　　在白亮的闪电中，医生看到那个人被雨水淋湿的发尖与紧紧抿起的嘴角。在这一刻他感到心口巨大的空虚被巨石死死压满，一下子从空落变得喘不过气。只差毫厘自己的故作镇定就要彻底崩溃。他告诉自己必须向他好好道别，而眼下就是最後的机会。

　　“ROOM！”下一秒，医生出现在金发男人身边。反正不会被看到，罗最後一次紧紧抱紧那个身体，留恋地体会着拥抱的触感，重重吻上那双颤抖冰冷的嘴唇。那个人立刻像要倾尽全力地般回抱住自己。

　　“总会再见的，我发誓。”

　　回答他的是山治一声模糊的呜咽，立刻又被吞没在接踵而至的雷声中。在下一次闪电亮起那刻，男人高挑的身影倏然消失，甲板上是方才脚边的木桶。又一个浪头打来後，那艘明黄色的潜艇终于消失在海面下方。

　　他们仍然要走上不同的路，不能回头不能反悔。道理什么的不用再讲，谁都明白，难过与沉重是一定的，越是爱得深重就越是艰难。唯一可以肯定的是记住了太多，相爱的人不会被压垮。虽然不知道下次见面会是什么时候，又会在哪里，但一定会是个惊喜。在通向终点的路上，必将殊途同归。

　　而途中所有的思念，都不过是为了下场重逢。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	11. 《繁花夜祭》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖作家旅行者x山神架空  
> ※安静温柔的小清水

　　松林发出阵阵涛声，似有若无的歌乐声从丛林深处传来，在月色的陪伴下透出轻微惑人的意味。特拉法尔加·罗停下了脚步。

　　旅行者在这片松林中走得太远，早就偏离了通向神社的山道，只为追踪一只漂亮的白狐。他的背包里装着相机，虽然有几张拍到了白狐的身影，但这些照片对于回到神社是毫无用处的。他的视线越过头顶茂盛的松叶，吃力地从针叶间辨认着星辰的方向。反正大方向不错的话，迟早会走到那条路。但现在……究竟是什么声音？

　　最终好奇心战胜了其他的什么，他向声音传来的地方走去。反正……走岔了的话，再走回来就是了。

　　没有错。耳中的声音渐渐变得清晰，歌声安静平和，仿佛山涧中鸣响的清泉，即使惑人，也满是令人安心的气息。男人分开一丛灌木後，终于看到了声音的来源。出现在他眼前的，根本就是人类无法想象的画面。

　　严格来讲，叫百鬼夜行大概比较合适。不过……这些看起来都不是人类的东西，并没有“鬼怪”那种令人畏惧的感觉。动物们都人立着，吹奏着一些简单的乐器。其他叫不上名字的妖怪夹杂在动物的身影间，低声吟唱着听不懂的歌。在所有妖怪的前方，是一个金发的男人。他赤着脚，穿一件雪色的浴衣，手执一根长白的芦苇，圣白温柔的光沐浴着他的全身。

　　罗感到心脏狂跳，他的手不由自主地伸进背包，想将相机取出来记录下这难以置信的场景。然而就在这一刻，那个金发的人似是察觉到了他的存在，回过头弯起唇角露出一个漂亮得堪称惊艳的微笑。散落的金色发丝遮住右眼，而他的左眼充盈着海蓝瑰丽的色彩。这画面只有梦境能够形容。

 

　　“你跟了我很久，”男人向他招手，“来吧。”

　　没有任何犹豫或迟疑，旅行者从灌木後跨了出去。

　　对于陌生人的加入动物和妖怪们没有丝毫意外，它们就像之前那样继续吹奏歌唱。这没什么大不了的，仅仅是在他们之间多出一个人类而已。

　　“你们……”罗看着那个领头的人，感到似乎很难将目光从他身上挪开。这个金发的人比自己矮上些许，有着令自己迷恋的特质，不管是作为那只白狐，还是现在的形态。

　　“去参加祭典，人类。”男人并不吝于回答他的问题，“我是这里的山神。”

　　“特拉法尔加·罗，”旅行者顿一下，“跟了你很久？所以说，你真的是……那只白狐？”

　　“真的。所以现在是对你能跟上我的脚步的奖励。”雪白的芦苇无意地划过他的唇瓣，山神执起人类的手，“现在……你可要跟好了我，罗。”

　　旅行者感到心脏不受控制地跳动，他加了点力道，回握住那只温热的手。回应他的，是金发的山神轻轻挑起的唇角。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　落英缤纷的繁花谷是祭典的入口，也是人间与妖界的分界线。踏过谷口两侧刻着奇妙符文的巨石，眼前忽然就变了模样。

　　通红的灯笼在头顶往来飞舞，熙熙攘攘的妖怪构筑起另场不输人间的繁华。跟着山神来的动物和妖怪们高高兴兴地融进祭典，罗并不在乎它们，他只知道自己要跟着身边的这一位。他们走过很多热闹的摊位，说实话妖怪们的食物他并不想尝试，除了山神顺手给自己的那些。显然山神很清楚人类能接受什么样的食物，递给自己的都是美味的东西。不得不说，从早上到现在罗都没有正经吃过什么东西，他感到饥肠辘辘。

　　“等你很久啦山治！”戴着草帽的少年从人群中窜出，生着一双长长的手臂看不出是什么妖怪，“咦这是谁呀？”

　　“我的客人。”被叫做山治的金发山神答道。

　　“一起玩吧！”

　　“路飞，别吓到我的客人阿！他只是个人类！”

　　“山治我肚子饿啦，给我做点好吃的吧！”大概并没有那么想和人类做游戏，那家伙立刻就缠着金发的山神要食物。

　　似乎是略有些懊恼地按一下太阳穴，山治最终还是说了句走吧。罗跟着他穿过模样千奇百怪的妖怪，走向祭典深处。

　　祭典尽头是一座看起来歪歪斜斜的双层建筑。山治轻车熟路地走进去，在看起来是厨房的地方开始动手准备食物。旅行者一走进去就被来自四面八方的视线刷了个遍。

　　“是山治的客人。”路飞替他解释，顺便热情地引见，“这是我们的伙伴，乔巴，索隆，娜美，罗宾，布鲁克，弗兰奇，乌索普。”

　　被这一大串名字和千奇百怪的模样搅得头昏脑胀，罗只好简单问了声好，接着就在桌边找了个座位安顿下来。热情的家伙们围过来，不出所料，几句攀谈下来就知道他们也都是来自不同地方的山神。

 

　　山治很快就端出来大盘大盘的食物，散发着无可比拟的香气。一群明明是山神的家伙在此刻突然都摈弃了身为神明的矜持，罗差点以为他们是饿死鬼的化身。显然对于这种事情他们早都见怪不怪，山治迅速安排好了他们的食物，另外端出一盘来放在人类面前。

　　他笑着眨眨眼。“这是你的。”

　　“谢谢。”很快他就可以对天发誓，这是自己吃过的最美味的食物没有之一。

　　“怎样，好吃吧？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　特拉法尔加·罗看着那海蓝的眸底亮起明晃晃的笑意，忽然怔愣。有点糟的是，他不能否认自己对他心动。千真万确的感觉在胸腔中翻腾不息。他想，是从什么时候起的呢？是那只握住自己的温热的手掌？是在灌木後看到他翩若惊鸿的回首？还是要更早，在自己在满目绿意中捕捉到的莹白身影？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“好不容易带人类来一次，不去转转吗，山治？”叫做罗宾的那位山神将视线投向窗外，焰火腾空，此刻的祭典正进行到最热闹的时分。

　　“那就等下次再和娜美桑还有罗宾酱叙旧吧。”金发的山神起身，招呼罗一起走。

　　吵吵闹闹的金鱼挤在盆子里对想捞它们的妖怪齐声嘲讽，三个头的白鸟在妖怪群中穿梭着叫卖涂着野花蜂蜜的团子，小动物们提着只能喷出金色星星的小型焰火在街边笑成一团。山治在头顶栗子的妖怪摊位上买了两只白狐面具，和罗一起斜戴在头上。不时有路过的小妖怪向山神问好，顺带也会向旁边的人类打声招呼。在罗眼中，这个妖怪的世界比起人类的世界要更加新奇有趣。他甚至觉得，若能留在这边也不失为一件好事。

 

　　“我们该走了。”山治看一眼最後在空中绽放的樱色焰火，“再过一会儿，通道就会关闭了。虽然我们是无所谓，但你可就麻烦大了。”

　　“是这样吗？”

　　“人类会被「影子」吞噬阿，变成妖怪的话，不是非常糟吗？”他将抓着人类的手又攥紧了些，“走吧。”

　　也没什么不好的，罗看着走在前面的山神，在心里说。

　　这次，没有再等山神带来的那些妖怪和动物们，山治带着罗独自离开了繁花祭典。他告诉人类，那些家伙可以自己回去不用管它们。离开祭典，罗就发现似乎山治的身上又开始出现柔和的白光，在黑暗中如同指引着自己的光。

　　“今晚你是别想走回去了，有点远。明天我带你回神社。”山神在小溪边停步，找了块巨石坐下。他伸手拍一下身边的地面，示意旅行者一起休息。

　　罗没有拒绝。在迷迷蒙蒙就要睡着的那刻，他感到山神挨蹭进自己的怀里。伸手搂住那个温热的身体，清淡的花香气息立刻充盈鼻翼，疲惫与倦意一同袭来，他很快便陷入沉睡。在安宁的梦境中，罗感到心尖被柔软的东西轻轻拂过，若要形容，仿佛是白狐温柔蓬松的尾尖。

 

　　第二天当他醒来的时候，山神已经醒了。金发的人眯着一点眼镜凝视着泛着金光的溪流，但还是维持着趴在人类胸口上的那个姿势。按着胸口坐起来，在那微微翕动的长睫下，山神的脸颊似乎泛起一点红。这画面看在眼里让罗不由得生出几分怀疑，自己昨晚真的什么都没做过？

　　就着溪水洗一把脸，旅行者跟着山神踏上了前往神社的路。白天的时候再也看不见那家伙身上柔和朦胧的光，他看起来就像个普通的人类，穿一件雪色的浴衣，明明赤着脚却在山林间如履平地。

　　当他们走进空无一人的神社大门时，山神耸一下肩膀，停下脚步。“好了，就到这里吧。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　若说不留恋那是骗人的。

　　“可以给你拍张照吗，和我合个影？”虽然很想偷拍，但罗还是决定征求一下当事人的意见。万一这件事会给山神带来麻烦就不好了。

　　山治想了想。“大概没问题吧。就算别人看到，也不会以为是什么奇怪的东西，毕竟是人类的身体。对了，你当时追了我那么久，应该只是想拍一只白狐吧？”

　　“嘛我不否认。但你现在不是比那个样子要更好？”罗架好相机，设定计时。

　　“……是这样吗？”山神并不明白为什么人类的姿态要比灵狐更好，很快他就不再考虑这个问题了。因为那个人类已经站在了自己身边，在等着倒数计时。他靠得很近，令山治想起自己趴在他胸口时感受到的那些心跳。

　　罗盯着相机计时的闪光，默默数着时间。

　　五。

　　四。

　　三。

　　二。

　　一。

　　最後一刻，他蓦然侧身，捧起山神那颗金色的头，毫不犹豫地低头吻上那双唇。

 

　　山风刮过松林。相机的闪光也早已结束。罗还在品尝那双唇瓣带来的青草与野花的气息，干净清澈如同汩汩鸣响的溪流。并没有臆想中的拒绝。金发的山神也默然接受着这个亲吻。

　　“狡猾的人类。”山神舔一下嘴唇，如此评价。

　　旅行者露出得逞的坏笑。“是来自人类的祝福。”

　　“那好阿。”山治轻踮脚尖，在男人金色的耳环上落下一吻，“这是来自山神的祝福。无论什么时候，你来的时候我都会知道。”

　　人类在自己眼中，不过是脆弱，善变，稍纵即逝的生命。离开就是离开了，如同那么多曾路过曾拜祭的人，这个叫特拉法尔加·罗的人也不过是更深入了那么一点点，更多相处了那么一点点。对于再次相遇山治并不抱太大希望。但那个人类离开後没几天，他就再度感受到了自己祝福的气息。当山神穿过松林来到神社入口，看到那个提着旅行箱的身影时，他愣住了。

　　这一次看起来，这个人类是暂时不打算走了。

　　“先前我来这里是为了取材，不过，现在我找到了一个适合写书的地方。”人类笑着指一下神社，“我发誓不会给你添乱，你不会不让我住吧？”

　　“……白痴。”山治不受控制地向他走去，搂住罗的脖颈顺理成章地吻他。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	12. 《假日一隅》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖现代架空‖欢乐向

　　“柯妮丝酱还是这么清秀动人。”金发男人叼着烟，从厨房中探出脑袋来对着电视里的星座占卜节目赞叹不已。在他嘴边萦绕的白色烟气一波接一波全铺成桃心的形状。

　　“你从什么时候起对这种节目感兴趣了？”罗摘下眼镜放到电脑桌上，这才转过视线。电视机里的柯妮丝正在殷殷叮嘱双鱼座的人今天出行要特别当心天蝎座和金牛座。

　　对于他的问题，山治严肃认真地回答。“从柯妮丝酱当上主持人的那天。”

　　“……”罗将电脑上最后一个文档关上，下一秒顺手接了个电话。是诊所打来的，即使是休息日值班大夫也要向他这个主治医师进行例行报告，好在没什么特殊情况。

　　几分钟后，医生在餐桌上找到了自己喜欢的饭团，里面夹着金枪鱼。盘子另一边放着三明治，那是山治的早餐。金发男人端着两杯热腾腾的咖啡走过来，动作很有点漫不经心。自从开始关注这个节目，山治就把身边几个熟人的星座全部考察过了。此刻在他脑袋里雷鸣电闪般划过某个天蝎加金牛的组合，一点也不美妙。

　　“那两个家伙的话，应该不会去图书馆这么有学术氛围的地方吧？”他咂了咂嘴，默默构想了一下索隆和路飞不小心毁坏珍贵的典籍后，娜美桑让他们自己选择死法的情形。

 

　　由今天开始，B市的图书馆正式进入一年一度的珍藏典籍开放活动月。这也是他们两个接下来的安排。不得不说对这个开放活动感兴趣的人不在少数。虽然现在科技发达了，很多资料都能从网上查到，但平时不对外开放的书籍网上是不可能有的，更何况对于很大一部分人来讲，发光的屏幕永远都不如手里摩挲着的纸质书页。所以这个活动月举办的最直接后果就是人多。他们在进入图书馆的那刻就察觉到了，今天的来访者比平时要多出好几倍。

　　人虽然变多了但依旧秩序井然。两个人在角落里的一张桌子上顺利截获两个空位，将选好的书带回来看。罗要借此机会查找一些不宜对外公开的医学实验数据——包括很多失败的基础数据，那都是不可能写进成功案例中的——山治则是单纯地来凑热闹。当然了，不管有多古旧，菜谱一向都对他的胃口，不过一般书里的内容他都知道得七七八八。现在倒是多了些不对外开放的东西，他特意挑了个十分鲜见的原生态菜系，看得津津有味。

　　最重要的还是食材阿。就算知悉一切手法，没有练习的材料就毫无用武之地。金发男人如此这般地叹息了一把，这些食材都不是B市能找到的，可惜了。看了一会儿他就下意识地想叼根烟。可图书馆是禁烟区，想到这一点，山治只好将书留在桌上，起身走出阅览室。

　　罗看书很仔细，在那人离开的那刻他还是抬了下视线。

 

　　过了不久山治就带着一脸菜色回来了，根本不像是出去抽了根轻松的烟反倒像是刚经历过一场追杀。医生递过一个询问的眼神。

　　“碰上路飞和绿藻头了。”金发男人颓然地抓了抓脑袋，“这不是墨菲定理么，怕什么来什么。”

　　“在这里？”不得不说罗也诧异起来。那两个大概是和图书馆这地方最不会有关联的人了。

　　“……路过的，简直了。说一会儿去夏姨的酒吧呢。你去吗？”山治托着腮，漫不经心地将书翻到之前看的那页。

　　医生无所谓地耸一下肩。“行阿，一起吧。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　当山治和罗踏进那间名为敲竹杠的酒吧的时候，里面一如既往地疯闹成一团。背景音乐是布鲁克的灵魂小提琴独奏，但乌索普，乔巴还有路飞早就唱唱跳跳占据了音乐的主导。酒吧的女老板夏琪在吧台后面笑嘻嘻地点着根烟看他们闹。雷利老爷子正在教弗兰奇调各种鸡尾酒。也不管成功不成功，索隆一杯又一杯地把他调出来的东西喝光。

　　“哟，稀客呀，医生小哥。”夏琪扬了扬手招呼罗。

　　路飞看到山治的第一反应就是叫着肚子饿扑过来向他各种要吃的。这让山治很有点凌乱，自己是带孩子的大鸟吗？到底什么时候才能将这长大的货一脚踢出去让它自力更生？

　　“好了好了，去给你们做。”推开路飞缠着自己的胳膊和腿，山治问夏姨借了厨房就去做饭了。他确定自己要做的不止一份，其他的混账家伙也一定都在等美味的食物。更何况，自己和罗早上出门后就没再吃过任何东西，现在都已是天色入夜了。

　　路飞等山治走了才跑回去继续和乔巴他们蹦跳。戴草帽的少年忽然扭过头很认真地对罗说了句。“真羡慕特拉仔，随时都能吃山治做的食物。”

　　“呵呵。”对此医生勾一下嘴角，嘲讽全开。

　　不远处的索隆很不小心地捏碎了一个杯子。

 

　　说到底这个叫特拉法尔加·罗的男人究竟为什么会成为山治的同居人，甚至现在还演变成恋人，谁也说不出个所以然。那个厨子居然会和男人在一起，听起来就是胡说八道，但事实摆在眼前，没一个字能反驳。那种被夺走的感觉更是千真万确，在场的大多数人都深表理解。

　　路飞的食物先被山治送了出来。很快，其他人的份也都到场了。经他手做出来的排骨饭，光是看一眼就能让人口水流得像巴普洛夫的狗。路飞盯着它似乎整个人都呆滞了。感天动地阿！

　　恭敬地给夏姨和雷利老爷子端上来一盘，剩下的匆匆忙忙给其他人分掉。“快点吃吧，笨蛋们。”说着，山治将最后两盘留给罗和自己。此刻的酒吧哪里还有个酒吧的模样？根本就是饭馆，而且还是酒香不怕巷子深的那种。甚至有个路人甲探头进来问这里是改饭馆了吗？下一秒就被夏姨用空酒瓶给抡出去了。

　　“是特意来砸我场子的吗，好大的胆子？”

　　嘿嘿讪笑了一声，金发男人立马转移话题问起夏姨最近的生意。

　　“喂厨子，来跟我拼酒阿？”索隆截下他的话，还冲他晃了晃手里的酒瓶，十分挑衅地扬起眉尖。

　　“切，拽得二五八万似的，你个绿色球藻也敢来叫板？”

　　金发男人三言两语间就被拐到那边桌上喝酒。医生不动声色地继续吃着自己盘子里的排骨饭。那两个家伙各种不对盘——里面大概也藏着更多的什么——他也不是第一天知道。但这种程度的折腾在他眼里根本就是幼稚，小孩子打闹。随他们怎么闹翻天，反正自己最后都能收拾好。

　　所以说，这就是差距阿。一个只会闹的人和一个会收尾的人，你觉得哪个更好点？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“嗷呜，这是本大爷刚刚学会的！SU-PER的天蝎宫！来吧两位客人！”弗兰奇一杯接一杯，倒是一晚上真没闲着。

　　“尼玛，老子今天和天蝎还有金牛都不合！对了谁是天蝎来着……”金发男人有点目光涣散，转了转脑袋也没找清楚目标。他向桌上抓了一把，根本没碰到杯沿。下一秒就看到一只纹着字母的手举起杯子，几秒钟后空杯子掷回桌上发出一声清响。

　　“该走了。”罗淡然的嗓音响起。

　　绿发男人撑着下颌看着医生。他今天也喝得非常多，不过索隆一向酒量很好，没有厨子醉得那么厉害。他很清楚，这就是特拉法尔加·罗身为真命天子的傲慢，可以随意对厨子指手画脚，也可以擅自决定他的行动方向，其他任何人都没有干预的理由。视线中那个医生提了提山治的领口，跟着趴在那人耳边轻描淡写说了句。

　　“不想让我抱你回去就自己起来走。”

　　这话太管用了。腾地一下，人倒是站起来了，就是浑身僵硬得好像个粽子，就这么直挺挺地戳在那。

　　“好了好了，放轻松点。”罗轻笑一声，特别顺手地揽过他的腰，另只手举起来挥了挥，“夏姨，雷利大叔，这醉鬼留着也没好处，我先带回去啦。打扰了，钱我放在桌上了。”

　　“哦哦不留你们了，有空再来！”雷利扫了一眼呼呼大睡的乌索普他们，开始动手将他们搬到沙发里。

　　看着罗带着山治离开，索隆对弗兰奇招了招手，说再多来点。每当这种时候他就会觉得很遗憾，为什么自己怎么喝都不会醉呢？

 

　　夜风迎面吹来，山治似乎清醒多了。至少不是刚才连杯子在哪都摸不到的程度。他能感到罗的手牢牢搭在腰上，扶着自己向前走。不过酒劲涌上来，浑身都软绵绵轻飘飘的像待在云彩里，最后还是靠那个人叫了台车载他们回去。

　　“笨蛋，你喝太多了，”下了出租车，罗站在楼下逗他，“知道要上几层楼吗？”

　　“那又怎么了。只要你不走错就行了。”金发男人伸手搂着他的肩，说的话有条理得医生都无法反驳。

　　“……”罗当然可以判断出这家伙是真醉了，敢当街这么搂着自己就是铁打的证据。但也不能否认他这头脑有时清醒得令人发指。

　　“好啦反正都到门口了，跟着老子走吧。”说着一转身，山治精神奕奕地走进了矮树丛。

　　“你还是跟着我吧。”医生扶额。

　　“哎呀我逗你呢，也真信了阿哈哈哈哈！”

　　“有本事对着我，别对着树说。”罗按一下眉心，三下五除二拽着他回到了公寓。

　　“反正不管在哪……你肯定都会带我回来的，对吧，罗？”一进门，山治突然这样说了句。下一秒他扑过来在医生嘴角上没轻没重地亲了一下，身子一软就这样睡着了。

　　罗眼明手快地捞住他下落的身子，看到山治闭上眼是真的睡了，这才轻轻笑了一下。

　　“你不是一直知道吗，笨蛋。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	13. 《观星者》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖科幻架空

　　“下次再敢这样回来，我一定直接废了你。”特拉法尔加·罗冷冷盯着眼前的人。他的腔调一如既往的淡然，却是说不出的危险。　　

　　“嘿，别这样，”对面的男人笑一下，金色的发丝荡起细细的弧度，“是狼狈了点，但至少还活着嘛。”

　　这绝对不是什么好句式，因为紧接着，罗的眼神就变得如同一把出鞘的刀，似乎想将他的脑袋就这样狠狠切开。迎着那道锋锐的视线，不得不说山治清晰地感到头皮发炸。特拉法尔加·罗，第75编队观星者号的随舰军医，更是自己的私人医生，在很大程度上能够左右自己的行为。如果那家伙不管不顾，执意给香克斯上将递一份自己因伤无法战斗的医疗报告，那自己就是撒泼打滚抱大腿也没辙了。

　　“跟我来。”

　　山治老老实实跟着罗走进一间单独的医疗室。副舰长和舰长都拥有这样的权利，享有自己单独的各种空间与设备。尽管规定摆在那里，舰长罗罗诺亚·索隆与副舰长山治都会选择性无视，将这些空间交给更需要的人。

 

　　“是X-Bat粒子，我还算反应快。”山治哼了一声，飘在半空将自己的右手搭在桌上。它呈现出一种干枯将死的样子，和先前那只漂亮的手臂简直判若云泥。

　　罗想起自己曾经对他讲过的事情。这是一种能够引起细胞迅速变异的放射性粒子。在没有医疗条件的情况下遇到它是无解的，如果耽误四小时以上就直接收尸。毫无疑问山治将这些记得很清楚。虽然现在过了四小时，但情况并没有恶化——他用Ranntey绝对液冻住了这条手臂。但这仍是个危险十足的方案，任何被绝对冻住的细胞都有死亡的可能。大面积的细胞死亡等于这条手臂就要废掉了。这绝对不是罗和山治任何一个人想看到的。

　　“我认为等这次任务完成，你需要休整一段时间。”罗迅速开启各种仪器，“如果不想永远失去这条手臂的话。”

　　这句话无疑是可怕的，比什么「我一定要废了你」的威胁更可怕。面对宇宙中一切未知与危险都不会动摇的金发男人，在这刻忍不住缩了缩脖子。

　　“咳，我知道你一定有办法的。”他讨巧地抬一下蓝色的眼珠，果然看到自己的医生正皱着眉狠盯着自己。

 

　　接下来的治疗复杂得要命。罗几乎动用了医疗室中大半的仪器，还有无数药物与试剂，在山治看来这堪比一台超大型手术。

　　“诶疼疼疼！”

　　透明的液体沿着针管注射进皮肤的痛感异常鲜明，山治感到头发似乎根根都要立起来突破天际，那生疼的感觉好像整条手臂都被切成一片一片的，骨髓也都被一点一滴地抽干。几分钟前这条手臂好像死掉一样无知无觉，现在却似乎将一切感觉都给收了回来，最歇斯底里想要表现出存在感的就是疼痛。

　　“现在知道疼了？”大概也就只有在自己面前，那家伙才会毫无顾忌地因为疼痛而大呼小叫。不用想象都知道在其他人尤其是罗罗诺亚舰长面前，山治一定连嘴角都不会抽一下，八成还得露出一脸「老子一丁点也不在意」的表情。一小半是为了安慰其他人，更大那半是在逞强。罗加快动作，监测着所有仪器上的数据，迅速注射完最后一管针剂，最后为他接上压力针，软管对面连着一大包透明的液体。

　　倒抽着冷气，金发男人看着那包液体在身边飘来荡去。特拉法尔加·罗已经在收拾器具，关掉设备。治疗结束了。

 

　　“唔，这是……搞定了吧？”

　　“如果你乱动，就再也搞不定了。这件事我会在医疗报告上如实写明。”医生黯金色的眼瞳在他身上扫了一圈，继续收拾被自己找出来又丢到一边现在正四下乱飘的试剂瓶。

　　山治盯着压力针看了会儿，将身体放进睡袋里手臂留在外面，找了个稍稍舒服点的姿势闭上了眼睛。当罗再次回过头来的时候，他已经睡着了。的确，七个多小时的战斗，就算不是满打满算每一秒都不歇着，也是项过于耗费心力的事情。

　　罗轻手轻脚走到他身边，将药瓶固定在旁边的金属架上。他随手挑起一抹金色的发丝，呆呆凝视半晌，叹了口气，这才飞到桌边开始写这次的诊断报告。

　　他只希望自己的医术能够高明到在这个人无论走到地狱的哪一道门前，都能毫无差错地把他揪回来。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　右手无法正常动作是没办法战斗的，最快返回战场的方法就是痊愈。香克斯上将特批山治赴基地休养。为了填补观星者号的副舰长一职，他派来了蒙奇·D·路飞暂代山治的职务，令人惊喜的是路飞还带来了一位名叫乔巴的军医。因此，特拉法尔加·罗作为山治的私人医生，得到准许同时休假。当然了大家都懂得，休假什么的只是挂名，真正目的是让山治尽快康复，重返观星者号。

　　所以，他们两个现在并不是在什么高档酒店或度假胜地，而是在第75编队的地面基地疗养院中。

　　“你不该一上来就练这个。”罗说着，压下了金发男人手中的枪。

　　山治的右手恢复了知觉，但现在不管反应还是动作都比正常时候来得迟缓。这急不来，需要一个适应的过程。一早醒来医生发现他不在宿舍里，就果断到射击靶场找人了。

　　“妈的。”低声骂了一句，山治放下了枪。他当然看得出结果，这样的成绩要是拿出去，那颗绿藻头估计能笑成红藻。

　　“你应该从一些小事练起，比如……”医生抬手扔给他一个小玩意儿。

　　用右手差点没接到，还是左手来帮了一把这才给捏住了，山治低头一看。“……你特么的在逗我？”

　　那是个巴掌大小的「打地鼠」小游戏。八百年前的老古董了，竟然不在博物馆里而在你手里这真的不是作践文物吗？

　　“你随便玩吧，每隔十分钟至少休息五分钟。没事的话多点点网页关心一下时政大事，要么我给你留份生物医学的作业你自己从网上找答案。不想学习的话就等我一会儿给你两个小游戏，或者等我陪你去打打荣耀。以你现在的水平，埋骨之地都能挂了，就做送信和找人的任务吧。”罗想了想，“还有，今天中午想吃你做的烤鱼。”他认真地看着金发男人，“除了用菜刀，其他时候都不要用左手。”

　　“好吧好吧。”知道那家伙也是根据自己的伤势才做出各种安排，但山治还是觉得十分苦逼。就算那混帐家伙开了嘲讽，每一句都惹得自己想吐槽，但他说的的确是事实。看来只能从这些小练习做起，等这只死亡之手慢慢重生了。

 

　　不管山治做什么，罗都一直在旁边看着他。最重要的是注意节奏，就算恢复练习也不是一味拼命。通常都是过些时间，医生就找其他事情岔开他手里的活儿。每次更换练习内容前，他都要按摩一遍山治的手臂，检查肌肉的恢复情况，再进行部分微调。

　　“很不错。”

　　金发男人心情也好了不少，立刻挽起袖子——右手还是很笨拙——准备去做午餐。就算在厨房准备料理，罗也一直待在他身边。倒不是为了监督他有没有用左手，山治一定会说到做到，只是以防万一。他没办法将视线从山治身上挪开。

　　“咳咳……”金发男人有点尴尬地咳嗽一声，“也许会有失我一贯的水准……”比如放盐的时候手毫无征兆地一抖，或者没有来得及调整好火候……平时非常普通的一顿料理，这次竟然做得各种惊险刺激。

　　“和以前一样好吃，我发誓。”医生小心翼翼地将一段鱼身的刺挑出来，将鱼肉夹进山治碗里，“用筷子已经很难为你了，我再给你降低点难度吧。”

　　金发男人看着自己碗里的鱼，愣了一会儿才开口。“……等这只手彻底好了，我再给你做一顿象征着历史最高水平的大餐，好吧？”

　　“哦？那我会很期待的。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　晚饭过后便暂停了一切练习进入真正的休息时间，两个人漫无目的地在基地中散步。经过后山的时候，微凉的夜风忽然拂过，让人精神一振。这是在无穷的太空中绝不会有的感觉。山治不由得停下了脚步。

　　基地虽然各项建筑一应俱全，但远离地球上的所有城镇。论照明更是比不过那些高度发达的现代城市。不过托了这件事的福，他们能够清晰地看见天上群星。它们带着各种色彩，镶满深蓝色天鹅绒般的夜空。

　　他们两个在草丛中席地而坐，背后丛林中，叶片发出的唦唦声是唯一的白噪声。

　　“那里原本是你和我应该待的地方。”山治指着天空，准确地点到了他们此刻应该前往的战场的方向。身为副舰长，他对于方向的辨别能力比那位方向感堪称全宇宙传奇的舰长不知要强上几千万倍。

　　“因为你不在所以我也不在。”罗的注意力并不在星空。他只会看着自己身边，只会看着那个让他跟了一路的人。

　　“在观星者号上根本不会有这么悠闲的时候，甚至现在我也在焦虑，总觉得无事可做的自己就是各种被抛弃。”

　　“人不能总是绷紧神经。”医生很顺手地捞过他的右手缓缓按摩，“适当松弛是有助于下一次紧绷的。想想你下次可以更专注，现在就能安心了吧？”

 

　　手上传来的触感令山治突然愣住了。

　　像是无意又像是两个人都在一直企盼的，医生将手掌与自己的手心贴在了一起。温度似乎能激活所有平时不能宣之于口的东西。那些稀松平常的肢体接触现在统统成了过热的火焰。他们慢慢错开指节，彼此交叉，缓慢然而目的明确地一点点握在一起。谁也没有说什么。谁也不需要说什么。

　　这什么也证明不了，可也坦白从宽了一切。

 

　　“我应该尽快回去的，回到观星者号，而不是坐在这里和你并肩看星星……”山治叹了口气，“虽然那些的确是星星，可更应该叫做我们的战场。”

　　“看星星什么的确实不像我们风格。但是别忘了，我们所在的可是观星者号，这个名字不是白叫的。”

　　“……好吧，”金发男人轻轻一笑,“你说得对。”

　　两个人说话的时候，谁的手也没有试图放开。他们就当它是这次休假中，短暂得不能再短暂的亲昵。不需要遮掩，也不需要逃避。都是明白对方也明白自己的，为什么要拒绝呢？

　　“别说是这个宇宙，不管你到哪里我都会想办法跟着你。严格来讲，我才是不折不扣的观星者，因为……”那双黯金色的眼瞳映着对方的影子，特拉法尔加·罗微微挑起嘴角，“星星嘛，我一直都在看着。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	14. 《亡者契约》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖架空  
> ※罗香吧一周年吧庆贺文

[壹]

 

　　头顶的日光灯忽然黯了下去，忽明忽灭几秒钟后重新亮起来。这里是位于医院三层的综合值班室，今夜当值的是一位刚毕业不久的年轻医生。阴森的医院，寂静的走廊，诡谲的电灯加在一起只会让人毛骨悚然，但此刻它们却没有起到任何慑人的作用。特拉法尔加·罗停下手中的笔，揉了揉额角在椅子上转过身来。

　　“你又来了阿，跟了我几天了？”他的语气平平淡淡，像是在对那只常来向自己讨要食物的花斑猫讲话。

　　实际上如果有人能够看到这一幕的话——当然根本没人能看到——八成会被当场吓晕过去。出现在医生背后的是一个金发的年轻男人，但那根本不是人。从上到下他就如同一道半透明的影子，穿着一袭素白的浴衣飘在半空，最下方的脚踝隐没在空气中。没错，那是个鬼魂，或者叫亡者。

　　“三天。没办法，就只有你看得见我。”亡者耸了耸肩膀，装模作样地从口袋里掏出一支香烟开始抽。虽然罗特别怀疑他那支烟到底还能不能起到它本来的作用。

　　“我看得见很多人，甚至能看见更多。从小就能。”医生原本是不可能说出这种与科学作对的话的，但此刻交谈的对象就是个非科学的存在。那个家伙似乎很感兴趣地盯着他，兴许在想他到底还能看见什么。不过医生停下这个话题，十分疑惑地开口，“我查过了，你不是在这家医院里去世的病人——档案室里没有你这张脸——那你在这里做什么？”

　　“我叫山治。”金发的亡者飘在空中轻轻移动，“我想，我还有些事情没有完成，所以我走不了。”

　　“得了吧，”医生哂笑，“狱卒才不会管你有没有未竟的心愿，生拉硬拽也会带你走的。”

　　“……”金发男人斜着眼看他。好吧不得不承认，这家伙比想象中要懂行得多。

　　“那么现在可以告诉我了吧，赖在这里不走的原因？”

　　“当然是因为进不去女浴……”亡者夸张又惋惜地摊开手，“混账阿明明已经能各种穿墙越壁飞天遁地了，居然还看不到区区一个露天温泉？！连接近都不行，简直死不瞑目阿！”

　　“早点抓你走吧。”罗低下头继续写自己的医学观察记录，顺口补了一句，“众合地狱①欢迎你。”

　　“你到底是人是鬼阿！为什么对地狱的事情这么熟？！”

　　“现在当然是人，死了以后自然就是鬼了。不过，”他认真地想了想，“狱卒的话大概会有我一个位子的吧。”

　　“这么勤劳的工作狂阿，还活着就连死后的工作都打点好了？”山治一副连鬼也不能信你的神情。

　　“好了好了，”罗挥了挥手，“如果还有什么事情是我可以帮上的，你就尽管说吧。”

　　这一次，轮到金发男人叼着烟思考了很久。久到医生还以为他留在现世根本就是无理取闹的时候，他才慢慢开口。

　　“我要你带我去吃一顿饭，可以吗？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　“唉……”罗叹了口气，自己去吃顿饭是易如反掌，可要带上那家伙就只能用奇迹来形容了。

　　说起来相当容易但真正懂的人都知道，他的要求一点都不简单，难度差不多等于佛罗多和山姆顶着邪眼只身闯进魔多。这件事的全部难点就在于他要去的那家餐厅，它的方位不仅是风水宝地而且人气极旺，是任何一个亡者都不可能接近的地方。

　　“我当然知道，这几乎不可能嘛……”山治也叹了口气。他当然不是在开玩笑，但眼下他能求助的也就只有这个人了。他眨眨眼，看到那个年轻的医生支起下颌不知道脑袋里在打什么主意。虽然没有说话可山治知道他正在努力思考，寻找着解决方案。

　　他有点忧伤地看着医生。“我是不会放弃的，只好等狱卒什么时候来把我抓走……能拖一天是一天。”

　　“不，我可能还有个办法。”罗慢慢地说着，他皱起眉似乎也在做某种艰难的抉择，“但我现在还想不明白我那个只能算拥有一半的身份，凭什么要拿出来为你使用。”

　　“因为你说了会帮我。”山治很快改掉了这没心没肺的语气，“好吧我会很感激你，可实际上也没有什么能报答你的了。虽然我的确会做超好吃的料理，但我现在已经死了。你一个大活人，难道需要亡者来伺候吗？”

　　“也许以后会。”

　　“……哈？”

　　“那么，你愿意先与我签订一个契约吗？帮我做点事情，无非就是做做饭什么的，不过用文字来描述就是「死后侍奉于我」这样的。”医生转了一下手中的笔，看向山治，“契约，这是那边一部分人为了留住亡者而会采用的合理做法。”

　　「那边。」

　　山治忍住了吐槽的欲望。不管是哪边，这男人看上去都好像游刃有余。真不知道自己是捡了个大宝贝还是摊上个大魔王……

　　“签订那东西的话，你就会帮我了？这卖身契有时限没有，老子都把自己卖了，怎么也得了解一下吧……”

　　“帮你是一定的，倒不如说只有在这份契约书存在的前提下，我才能够帮到你。再者，你看我像是会为难一个亡者的人吗？”

　　山治飘在空中，垂下海蓝色的眼睛看着他。“有句话叫「真人都不露相」，指的就是你这样的。”

　　“那么我也要还你一句，亡者屋……”特拉法尔加·罗简短地笑了一下，他弯起的唇角在光芒忽然跳动的灯盏照映下邪气又好看，“有句话叫，「对别人好，有时也会对自己好阿」。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　医生很快就写好了一纸契约。山治飘在天花板上将纸上内容看得一清二楚。的确就像他说的，契约书上写明了特拉法尔加·罗会帮助自己完成心愿，与此同时作为交换，自己死后必须侍奉于他。一旦双方衷心宣布契约解除，便可正式解约，此后各归各路两不相干。

　　罗从白大褂的口袋里掏出一把精巧的手术刀，在指腹上轻轻一划，锋锐的刀口立时割破一层皮肤。他将染血的手指按在契约书上，留下一个指印。

　　“该你了。”他伸手招呼山治下来。

　　“我要怎么做阿……”金发的亡者看了看自己的手，半透明的身体，怎么可能还有血流出来按手印？

　　“别动。”罗轻声说，下一秒他扬起手。

　　一眨眼的时间，那把手术刀在空中划过一道弧线，山治的食指立刻被划出一道伤口。金发男人的瞳孔猛然收缩。从他死后到现在，还没有任何一样现世的东西能够碰触到他的身体，除了这把刀。他紧紧盯着医生的手，那只骨节分明的手纹着大片的刺青，指节上则是黑色的「DEATH」。和这些东西有关系吗？

　　“我可以让任何一个亡者灰飞烟灭，”那人说，“只要我想。”

　　“我对你的身份越来越感兴趣了。”山治感到一种细细的战栗，从心口渐渐升起。这家伙似乎拥有难以想象的力量，除了真正使用绝不肯卖弄。自己竟然跟这样神秘的家伙签了卖身契！接下来他按照医生的指示，将手指压在纸上按了个手印。自己留下的那个印记是淡淡的褐色，与鲜血比起来，就好像它其实也是半透明的。

　　罗看一眼时间，刚好是夜里三点半。

　　“等下了夜班我们就走。抱歉我得在医院待到下班才行。”

　　“你真是个奇妙的大活人。”

 

　　几个小时后，山治总算见识到什么叫深藏不露了。那个医生叫他跟着自己回到公寓，随随便便抓出把东西——看起来就像石灰——在地上画了一个怎么看都特别中二的魔法阵。他注意到，魔法阵周边的文字全部是亡者的文字，虽然生前不可能看懂那种鬼画符一样的东西，但死后每个亡者都无师自通。

　　罗右手捏着那份契约书，向魔法阵缓缓抬起左手。也不见他说了什么或者做了什么，地面忽然变成了深邃的黑。山治知道，那其实并不是单纯的黑色而是真正的虚无。从这虚无中，一扇挟着紫黑光芒，从上到下雕着无数鬼怪的巨门缓缓冒了出来。无数黑色的手臂在门边挥舞着，似乎想抓住周围还活着的一切将它们统统拖进地狱。

　　“喂喂这是门！你不是要让狱卒直接抓我回去吧？！”金发的亡者惊疑不定地看着医生，他已经做好了跑路的准备。

　　医生笃定地回答。“不会的。现在有这份契约书在，你就是我的人。除了我本人，谁也动不了你。”

　　这都是计划好了的吧……这样想着，山治跟着罗走进那扇泛着乌光的鬼门。由于一直不想进入地狱，山治一直在避免与狱卒接触，现在也是一样，觉得最好别撞上任何一个。所以当他发现自己竟然是出现在一幢空阔无人的建筑中时，顿时觉得十分庆幸。

　　“这是什么地方？”

　　“我的宫殿。”

　　“哦你的……等等！你的什么？！”山治现在的表情活像见了鬼，虽然比起眼前这家伙，他自己才是真正的「鬼」。

　　医生几乎要被他的样子逗笑了。“别这么大惊小怪。我是七武海。”

　　七武海，是协助地狱众王及其辅佐官管理地狱的另外一种特殊的存在。拥有这种身份的只有七人，他们享有一些其他人无法拥有的权利。至于具体是什么，是由那位七武海自己决定的。比如女帝就在众合地狱①中拥有一块任何男人都无法踏足的领域；多弗拉明戈在阿鼻地狱②占了一块空间，专门用以钻研更加凶恶残忍的处刑方式；鹰眼则单独训练了一支可怕的狒狒军团，那些狒狒虽然都是狱卒，却根本不在不喜处③当值。

　　“这座宫殿相当偏僻，之所以选它的理由只是因为离我的辖区比较近。”罗为他解释了一句，“我现在带你去找一个人。”

　　“什么人？”

　　“一个有办法暂时让你拥有人形的……前任七武海。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　山治在路上见到不少狱卒，但那些人都仿佛没有看到他，只是低头向身边的罗行礼。他不禁咋舌。“居然真的不来抓我……”

　　罗瞥他一眼。“当然。看一眼你自己的右肩，上面多了一个金色的骷髅标记，那是我——死亡外科医——的记号。狱卒们都能看到它。只要契约还在，记号就会一直在，他们就不会动你。”

　　“诶，死亡外科医阿，这名号和你真是很配呢。”金发男人想起他身穿白大褂的样子，一边将浴衣的领子拉下去。果然，他在右边肩窝里找到了一个像太阳又有点像鬼脸的骷髅标记。罗盯着他的动作，在那白皙的皮肤与精致的锁骨上扫了几眼就转开了目光。

　　真漂亮阿，他。

　　这大概也是为什么自己面对这个亡者就提出可以帮忙而不是直接干掉的理由吧……

　　罗并没有花费更多的时间思考，因为很快，他们就到了目的地。这里看上去是一片坟地，正中是一间巨大的暗黑风格的小屋。

　　“影子屋。”罗敲了敲门，然后静静等待回应。

　　“真是稀客呀，这不是「死亡外科医」吗？找我有何贵干？”一群黑紫的蝙蝠从门缝中乱七八糟地飞出来，在两人面前渐渐凝聚成一个很高大的人形。那暗影一样的人形逐渐变得清晰，这间黑暗小屋的主人就这样现出了他的本来面目。

 

　　“能不能把他的影子塞进一具冰人偶？作为回报，我会再为你多提供一百年的冰冻期限。”

　　“不愧是八寒地狱④的领导者，就是出手阔绰。当然没问题，不过呢，”月光莫利亚嘻嘻一笑，“能不能再交给我五十具漂亮的冰尸做研究？我的老搭档——你知道的，霍古巴克医生——一直都很宠爱它们。”

　　虽然月光莫利亚也曾是七武海，但他早已被剥除了这个身份，曾拥有的权利也被剥夺了，旧坟墓园被收回，研究材料更是变得十分稀缺。此刻赶上这送上门的好机会，他怎么可能不开个好价？

　　“当然可以，不过给个忠告：别做得太过火。在这地方，聪明人比比皆是。”罗转身，“不如现在就出发？我们最好分开行动。半小时后在我的宫殿见，影子屋。”

　　“你这干脆利落的性格与精明的头脑真是讨人喜欢。就这样定了。”莫利亚立刻又化身为一片杂乱飞舞的黑蝙蝠，看得山治眼花缭乱都快吐了。

　　双方分头行动。罗和山治乘坐一辆由飞龙拉着的车子回到宫殿，片刻过后莫利亚也出现在门口。这座宫殿虽然偏僻，却是距离八寒地狱最近的一座，要知道，八寒地狱只是编外地狱，在所有地狱中是最为偏远的一处。通常不可能有七武海选这种地方作为自己的辖区，自然也就不可能有谁选这里作为自己的驻地。看样子罗就是这样的打算，独门独户只此一家。

　　这一次由特拉法尔加·罗带路，他们将要前往的是罗划定的辖区——八寒地狱。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[伍]

 

　　和在现世时候不同，特拉法尔加·罗不用再穿那件白大褂。此刻他身上是一件非常暖和的黑色长外衣，衣服的下摆和右臂上都有他的标记，还戴了一顶缀着斑点的白色软绒帽。他也给山治准备出一件不同款式的黑色冬衣，还有一条围巾。

　　在这边，亡者不再是现世那副模样而是变得像普通人一样，不透明，不会穿墙术，能碰到每一件东西，会肚子饿，也只能靠这双脚来走路。山治已经有些日子没能接触过任何物体了，多多少少也习惯了点。当罗将那条紫色的围巾绕过他脖子的时候，他愣了一下。这种心口一跳的感觉……真有些微妙。

　　八寒地狱顾名思义是个极为可怕寒冷的地方。它本身的温度就已经能作为惩罚手段而存在了。即使温暖的冬衣也不能给他们带来更多安慰。三个人咬牙抵抗着寒冷，很快就来到罗的辖地。

　　这地方大概能把活人吓死死人吓活。望着这幢偌大的冰室中层层叠叠不知几百几千具的尸体，山治心想。这地方的温度和外面是一样的，但由于尸体的存在而让人觉得更加寒冷。

　　在罗的指点下，山治很快挑出一具年轻的男子尸体。这些尸体都被冻得硬邦邦的，幸亏是在八寒地狱才得以完美保存。听罗的意思，这具尸体好像就暂时归自己使用了。

　　“但这玩意要怎么用？”身为一个死人是不会再惧怕死人的。金发男人握了握他的肩膀，硬得可以直接拿来当凶器砸死人了。

　　“那就是影子屋的事情了。”罗看着莫利亚，做了个请的手势。

　　“听好，这是具冰尸而不是人体模型或者玩偶，完全解冻就意味着坏掉。你必须在他还没有彻底融化的时候使用，不然生者就会意识到你不对劲。”说着，月光莫利亚毫无预兆地伸出手，从地面上将山治的影子扯了起来。

　　没错，你没看错。山治睁大了眼睛，接下来不过是一秒钟内的事情。罗不知从哪掏出一把暗紫色的长刀将自己的影子从脚的部位直接斩断，跟着还没来得及挣扎，莫利亚就将自己塞进了那具尸体。

 

　　到底发生了什么……这个问题还没在脑海里打第二个转，山治就发现自己浑身僵硬，难以移动。而从眼前的视角推断出的位置，还有直挺挺躺在地上的那个自己……等等，难道现在的自己是那具冰尸？！只剩这一个答案了，金发男人在心中感慨万千，没想到有朝一日，自己也会成为「借尸还魂」的那个「魂」……

　　“怎么样？”罗凑到眼前，盯着自己，“如果没什么不舒服的话就眨下眼睛。”

　　因为在八寒地狱冻了不知道多久，这家伙全身上下都僵硬无比，山治现在唯一能做出的动作就是眨眼了。

　　莫利亚得到了允许，欢天喜地地去挑选自己的报酬了——那五十具冰尸。半小时后，山治已经能够勉强移动这个新身体让自己做出一些简单的动作了。

　　“好了，时间有限，我们先离开。”说着，罗将地上那具身体抱了起来。

　　“呜！”山治苦于舌头还说不出话，只能扭曲着摆出一个表情。亲眼见到自己被另一个男人握着肩膀与膝弯抱起来，这实在有点……对心脏不太好，虽然现在这个心脏也根本不是自己的。

　　“说了时间有限，难道你想把自己的身体丢在这儿冻到和他们一样吗？”

　　好吧，那好吧。反正也已经这样了，破罐破摔吧。山治翻了个白眼最后妥协，迈着僵硬的步子跟着罗——当然了，他仍旧抱着自己的身体——一起返回宫殿。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[陆]

 

　　返回是利用了一面镜子。当山治迈着略显笨拙的步伐跟着罗钻出他公寓客厅里那面穿衣镜时，大脑似乎还没有反应过来。

　　“嗯，还不错，”医生上上下下打量着他，尤其是脸，“看上去除了惨白了点，还挺正常的。”

　　“是吗……”山治向镜子里望了一眼，看到一张完全陌生的脸。即使长相还不赖，但这感觉依然很糟，放在恐怖片里都是老掉牙的梗了。

　　“注意不要和其他人接触，你没有体温。我可不想身边再多个都市怪谈什么的，本来医院这种好地方就足够上话题榜单了。”

　　“好吧好吧我一定配合。”

 

　　两人离开公寓，打了一辆车前往那家餐厅。山治很老实地坐在出租车后座，安静地看着窗外。这一次千真万确，他能够毫无芥蒂地待在这风水好得可怕的地方了。看到那家有着鱼形外表，名为芭拉蒂的餐厅出现在眼前，他终于放心了。

　　山治走进去，取过菜单点了几道菜。医生什么都没说，坐在餐桌对面支着手臂盯着他的一举一动。如果那个人不说，他是不会随便询问的。

　　用这具身体是没办法吃东西的，不过山治来餐厅的目的也不是为了填饱肚子。罗饶有兴趣地盯着他将一些食物送上舌尖品味，露出非常怀念的神表情。他向罗轻轻一笑。“你也尝尝吧，很美味的。”末了，他又补上一句，“我做的只会更好吃。”

　　“好阿，希望能早点尝到你的料理。”

　　“等我几分钟，罗……”山治突然站了起来。他心说，就只是去看一眼。也许罗会阻止自己但这次绝对不能放弃。医生只是看着他，幅度很小地点了点头。于是山治轻车熟路地穿过走廊，躲过一些人的眼睛潜到后厨门口。

　　他看了几眼就继续向前走去。显然后厨并不是他的最终目的地，更何况厨子们的表现都不错。他想要看的是餐厅老板哲夫的休息室。此刻那个臭老头正在房间里愣愣坐着。这是自己从未见过的那个人的样子。

　　他突然觉得自己做了一件很糟的事情。

 

　　自己刚刚点了一道特殊的菜。如果臭老头在，他一定会亲自下厨。自己尝出了他的手艺。但同时他也知道，正是这道菜令臭老头又想起了自己的事情……如果自己还在的话，百分之百会跟他抢这道菜。也许是想证明自己，也许已经成了某种奇怪的执著，总之一年又一年，他与臭老头的事情就这样继续着。

　　“那真是道非常美味的料理，”他站在门外略显突兀地开口，“您知道我说的是哪一道。”

　　陌生人的声音让餐厅老板回过神来，出乎意料，哲夫既没有问他是谁也没有更多动作，他只是坐在床铺上，伸手捋了一把梳成辫子的胡子。“有个臭小子，本来可以做得比我更好。可惜，他听不到了。”

　　山治突然觉得自己一句话都说不出来。活着的时候历尽千辛万苦也听不到他一句赞赏，谁能想到会在这种情况下，用别人的脸别人的身体，听到臭老头亲口说自己做的料理很好。

　　“他一定会非常高兴的，”他咬着牙攥紧拳头，“一定能听到，不管在什么地方。我保证。”

　　哲夫有点愕然地抬起头，就算隔着一扇门他也能感受到那个陌生人言语中的笃定。这非常奇怪，那个人的语气促使他想知道得更多。然而就在这时，另一个听起来格外冷静淡漠的声音在不远处响起。“你走错路了，洗手间不在这边，阿莱。”

　　山治回过头，罗笔直地站在走廊尽头，眼神里有那个人所能表现出的一切警惕。也许自己越界了，再继续下去可能会发生难以预计的事情，所以他才要出面阻止自己。不过……至少已经知道，臭老头过得还不错，至少还能做出不输于从前的美味料理。在这条名为厨师的路上，他永远是个好榜样，从不会迷惘。从不会。

　　“抱歉，是我走岔了。”山治最后看了一眼那扇门，转身走向医生。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[柒]

 

　　时间的确不多了，山治能够感受到这具身体在变软。他不能等到它彻底变软，那会给罗带来不必要的麻烦。两人结好账，迅速离开餐厅回到公寓。这一次山治通过罗在地上召唤出的门，正式进驻了地狱。确切地说，是进驻了罗的宫殿。

　　月光莫利亚将山治从那具尸体中放出来，按进他自己的身体，带着选好的五十具冰尸再加上山治带回来的这第五十一具，意犹未尽地回去了。

　　“你感觉怎么样？”罗摇晃了一下山治的肩膀。现在这具身体也很冷，但影子回来后会渐渐暖和起来的。

　　这一次睁开眼睛，出现在眼前的是特拉法尔加·罗那张略显邪气却异常英俊的脸。他将手举到眼前攥了几把，嘟哝了一句。“还是用自己的身体比较好。”

　　医生在床沿坐下，居高临下地审视着他，似乎期望从他的脸上看到更多的什么。“那么，你要做的事情做完了吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　“可以放心离开现世了？”

　　“当然。”

　　“和我的契约，还算值得吗？”

　　“……当然，”金发男人坐起身来，他明亮愉快的眼睛直视着医生，“要不要现在就尝尝我的手艺？”

　　“虽然是很想，但你还得耐心等等，”罗弯起嘴角，“因为你还有一大堆事情没有完成。比如我是直接将你从现世带回来的，这省掉了对亡者审判的过程，所以你还要去找十王殿下走一遍过场。放心我会带你去的，很快就结束。而且想留在我这里是需要狱卒身份的，亡者可不行，我还得单独去找一趟冥王雷利，在八寒地狱加一个狱卒的名额。”

　　“……听起来好复杂。”如果没有罗在，自己还能不能行了？唔，大概只有作为亡者受审的那一段是果断没问题的吧……

　　“毕竟地狱是个庞大的机关，需要做很多工作才能正常运转。”

　　“但这不是走后门吗？”山治耸肩膀。

　　“怎么会，根据亡者的表现挑选狱卒也是地狱的运作方式之一。当你在我眼前晃悠的时候，难道不是在自荐吗？这世上明明有那么多的亡者，有几个能赶上这种机会？所以说，从最一开始就是你了，山治屋。”医生站起身来，示意他跟自己一起走，“所谓「走后门」也是基于彼此的人际关系或者能够获取好处才有的行为。我一不认识你，二也没有从你手里拿到任何好处，这个词是扣不到你头上的。”

　　金发男人狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。“但同时你也说过，「对别人好，有时也会对自己好」，不是吗？”

　　“那自然就要问你了，虽然我一贯相信自己的判断不会出错。”

 

　　有特拉法尔加·罗的打点，很快山治就成为了一名正式的狱卒。当然，狱卒们有自己的工作要做，不过等到工作结束，他就可以回到宫殿和罗住在一起。也许就像那个七武海说的，这就是自己机缘巧合地抓住了一个机会。可为什么总觉得，还是被隐瞒了什么呢？

　　随着在地狱里生活的日子越来越久，金发男人的这种感觉也越来越强烈。大抵是从特拉法尔加·罗的眼神动作等等察觉到的，有些始终没说的事情，那家伙就快要藏不住了。两个月后的某一天，罗从现世的医院回来后突然很认真地对他说，真想吃了你。

　　山治立刻跳了起来。什么，老子从没听说七武海需要吃人过活！罗你要不要去啃几个亡者？！或者我给你用亡者炖锅汤好吗？！

　　医生笑起来。

　　“不，不是那样的。”看着金发男人困惑不解的神情，罗走到他面前，抬起山治的下颌在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“从契约签订的那刻起你就是我的人了。但是，我想再多要一些，可以吗？”

　　山治摸了一下嘴唇。自己不反感，反而还会觉得高兴，这样的心理素质他都想给自己打一万分。但理智告诉他这简直不能再糟了。不管怎样都应该拒绝罗的“更多”才是。想了想，他最后回答。

　　“随你吧。”他说。

 

 

 

　　- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①②③④：都是地狱的组成部分。  
> 地狱分为「八大地狱」和「八寒地狱」两部分。八大地狱包括「等活地狱」,「黑绳地狱」,「众合地狱」，「叫唤地狱」，「大叫唤地狱」，「焦热地狱」，「大焦热地狱」，「阿鼻地狱」。各个地狱又会根据罪名不同分为若干小地狱，比如④提到的「不喜处」就是位于等活地狱的一个小地狱。
> 
> 感谢《鬼灯的冷彻》能让我不假思索地写出所有跟地狱有关的名词——懒得去当考据党了——但要声明的是本文与那部作品没有直接联系，用到的都是约定俗成的基本知识。相信大家还记得路飞在闯深海大监狱英佩尔顿的时候，WT神所涉及的关于地狱的部分。


	15. 《薄冰》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖科考工作者x极地守护神架空  
> ※感谢《Frozen Planet - 冰冻星球》纪录片‖保护环境人人有责

　　天候正在转冷，北极的海洋即将变成整块的冰原。特拉法尔加·罗的科考船只能再逗留几天。他的科考船并不是破冰船，他们必须在海水冻结之前离开。冬天的极地对于人类而言是致命的，要想在这伟大而辽阔的低温国度继续探险，只能等来年天气转暖后。

　　A组的成员在贝波的带领下前往摄像机架设区域做最后的检查。B组由佩金负责，对他们金黄色的科考船进行整体检修，并且要让四周的海水保持流动。特拉法尔加·罗本人是C组，他率领着余下的人对即将留在基地中过冬的设备进行保养，还要对基地房体进行整修和加固。说是基地，不过是间小屋。每个冬天极地的风都是狂暴而寒冷的。谁也不能肯定这小小的屋子能够顺利撑过即将到来的地球上最为寒冷残酷的季节。

　　“队长，已经全部完成了。”结束了将近四个小时的工作，夏其向罗报告。

　　“好，你们带上东西先离开，我随后就到。”罗向窗子外看了一眼，现在的天气非常好，至少半小时内不会出现自己无法应对的情况。他有足够的要多留片刻的理由，并且要支开其他的人。

　　“队长，动作快点阿。”他们也知道，对于这些工作，自家队长肯定会进行一遍最后的检查。他们倒是不太担心，一方面天气允许，另一方面，这间小屋距离他们的船只也非常近。

　　等到所有人都离开基地。罗开始检查自己组员的工作。说实在的，那些家伙都很认真，自己还是相当省心的。所以说，其实他的大半目的并不在此。罗坐到桌边，开始阅读曾到过这间小屋的人留下的日志。

　　门轻轻开了一下，灌进一些冷风。他抬起头来，黯金色的瞳中立刻映出入侵者的身影。这是个他相当熟悉的家伙了，但只在自己单独活动的时候现身。

 

　　“要走了吗？”金发的男人穿着一身黑色的西装，看上去和这个冰天雪地的白色世界格格不入。他轻轻巧巧地跳上桌子，坐在那个头戴绒帽，身穿黑色长外衣的男人面前。

　　作为一个科学家，当然并不应当相信什么鬼神之论，但有些事情就是不信不行。比如眼前这个看起来像是人类的家伙，其实并不是人类。他自称山治，总是以这个身穿黑色西装的形象出现。罗很清楚，这家伙应该算是北极的守护神。虽然他并不知道山治为什么会在自己面前出现，并且一出现就是连续数年，但毫无疑问对自己而言，他已经是难以割舍的一部分了。每年春夏之际自己到北极进行科考的时候，总会见到他，这俨然像是两人间的某种约定。

　　“跟我走吧。”罗看着他。

　　金发的人笑了笑。“作为什么和你走？一个小北极狐还是一小块岩石，或者其他什么东西？”

　　“怎样都好，只要你肯和我走。”

　　“罗，”金发男人轻轻叹了口气，从桌上跳下来伸出双臂在屋子里转了个圈，“这里才是我要待的地方阿。又寒冷又荒凉又绝望又怀有希望，我的存在证明它是有意义的。”

　　“当然有意义。可是气候在变暖，即便是你也保护不了这个世界。也许过不了几年，北极所有的冰雪都会融化。不仅是这里，南极的大量冰川也有彻底融化的迹象。海平面的上升会影响所有低纬度的地区乃至地球的气候，但只有你受到的影响是最严重的。”罗托着腮，冷静地问他，“如果这些冰雪不在了，你会不会也一起消失？”

　　“谁知道呢……”山治走到窗前，“你们最好今晚就离开，到了后天海面就会冻上哦。”

　　罗将视线挪向窗外。他知道，这家伙说的话，绝对不会有错。他仍记得，自己第一次见到山治是在怎样的状况下。

 

　　雪橇出了点问题，如果说放在平时这只是个小毛病，那现在就是不折不扣的大危机了，因为远方雪山上变幻莫测的云层预示着，很快就会有一场狂风抵达。能不能保住雪橇上的仪器放在其次，能不能先保住性命才是最重要的。

　　他的队员与科考船都在十分遥远的地方，来不及救援，现在他只能靠自己。这差不多已经是死神在招手了。罗努力将雪橇栓在铁锨上，铁锨深深插进冰雪中。当然，面对接下来的暴风，不知道它能不能起到真正的固定作用。

　　短短数分钟，可怕的风就已经从山头抵达身侧。就在他只能暗叹一声听天由命的时候，突然听到了一个声音。

　　“喂，跟我来。”

　　罗茫然地抬起头，觉得自己是不是已经出现幻听了，就看到眼前站着一个身穿黑西装，身材细瘦的金发男人。他像是毫不畏惧这零下二十几度的严寒，叼着一支香烟悠然地站在离雪橇几米远的地方。

　　“笨蛋，快点！”金发男人伸手压住自己被吹得狂乱的发丝，向他走来。

　　特拉法尔加·罗被那个人拽住手臂，扯向一旁。他看到那个金发的人仿似随意在冰上踩了踩，地面就塌陷下去露出一个足够容纳两人的洞穴。没有时间再耽搁，他跟着那个人跳了进去。

 

　　冰雪随着狂风不住灌进洞穴，不过比起地面上已经好了不知多少倍。这时罗才开始认真打量这个陌生的家伙。

　　“你是……这里的住民？”当然了，这句话问得十分没有底气因为连他自己也不信。这附近根本没有爱斯基摩人。更何况就以这家伙的装束，在极地是会被冻死的吧？！但看起来，他俨然比自己还要生蹦乱跳一百倍。

　　“我叫山治。”

　　“特拉法尔加·罗。”

　　“我应该算是，这里的守护神。能遇上老子真是你的福气。”

　　罗斜睨着他。这种鬼话是一个科学家能轻易相信的吗。

　　“信不信随你，出去之后记得说是凑巧掉进了北极狐的洞穴里。虽然它们不可能有这么大的洞穴，不过你就说是巧合，也没什么不对的。”

　　“哪里来的北极狐阿。”

　　“来，坐下休息，你可以保持体力。”山治轻轻一笑，拽着他在洞底坐下来。

　　罗突然觉得眼前一花。那个身穿黑西装的人不见了，取而代之的是一只皮毛雪白的北极狐，就乖巧地趴在自己怀里。他怔愣地看了半天，才试探性地将手放在那些柔软的白毛上。狐狸眯起眼睛，似乎十分满意地舔了舔他的手。

　　“看起来，就是不信也不行了呢。”

 

　　等到这阵暴风过去，又过了一小段时间，佩金和贝波等人终于匆匆赶来救援。令人惊喜的是，他们的队长毫发无损，基本所有的仪器还都在雪橇上，只丢了最上层的一个包裹。队伍抵达的时候，他们奇怪地看到自家队长正目送一只雪白的北极狐消失在冰天雪地中。

　　“应该说，它救了我一命吧。”

　　“队长真是福大命大……这么一只小小的生物也能救命。”

　　特拉法尔加·罗没有再说什么。他心想，好像自己这次遇上的东西……要比单纯的生物复杂得多……甚至还挑战了无神论者的世界观。

 

　　总之一来二去，这个叫山治的家伙总会时不时地出现，在他独自遇上困难的时候帮他一把。这样做的原因，罗当然也问过。不过山治的答案永远是，随手拯救失足科学家。

　　其实这话挺正确的为什么就是听起来这么不对盘呢？

　　特拉法尔加·罗走到窗前，天色依然很好。不过极地的天候变幻无常，今天看到的一个宽度二十厘米的冰缝，也许睡一觉起来就会变成二十米。山治说后天会结冰，那就一定会。他已经无数次证明过自己的正确性了，比如预告哪座冰川会在何时崩塌，哪处苔原会出现自己想找的白狼或者麝牛。作为守护神，山治对这片土地了如指掌。

　　“那么我们明天出发，”顿了一下，罗仍旧不死心地问，“你真的不和我走？”

　　金发男人反问他。“你为什么总想我和你走？”

　　“你不是神通广大吗，猜不到？”

　　“唔，不是……只不过，”金发男人斟酌着用词，“我对于人类的感情，不是很能理解……”

　　“你都让我接受像你的存在这样不科学的东西了，为什么就不能试着接受一下我给你的？”

　　金发男人侧过脸来，罗站在自己身侧，正垂一点头望向自己。那双黯金色的眼瞳专注得摄人心魄，他有些心慌意乱。不知道在这颗星球上度过了几千几万年，突然就出现了一个这样的人类，让自己无所适从。当然，想避开人类非常简单，只要自己愿意，随时可以消失得一干二净。但山治发现自己做不到。有时他甚至觉得，罗在单独行动的时候会故意犯一些低级错误，好引自己现身。而令自己也十分不解的是，每次自己都像自投罗网一样地如他所愿。

　　“这样吧……”他最后妥协了，“如果明年还能再见面，我就跟你走。”

 

　　听到这样的答案，罗愣了一下。原本他没觉得这家伙会同意。他眨了眨眼睛，像是在确认自己没有听岔。的确不是幻听，肯定这点后，他伸手揽住金发男人的腰，低头重重吻在那个人的嘴唇上。不得不说这个家伙的温度比正常人类要低得多，嘴唇当然也是，不过很快，那双薄唇就在厮磨下变得温暖。

　　直到这个吻结束，罗和气喘吁吁的山治分开，两个人都还觉得这有几分不真实。

　　“那么，不如给你一个冬天的时间想想，变成什么和我走？”罗伸手挑起几丝柔软的金发，送到嘴边轻轻一吻。

　　男人漫不经心地回答。“那是明年的事情了，等老子睡醒再考虑吧。也许是个雪枭呢，不是也挺好？唔，如果你不介意的话，你们那间小屋这个冬天让给我住。”

　　“随你。我更希望当我明年回来的时候，你能在屋里等我。”

 

　　第二天一早，海面结起了一层薄薄的冰。船员们都有些紧张，如果这些薄冰冻得再结实一些，他们的船就会被彻底困住了。不过显然，他们的船长一点也不在意，他甚至没有露出一丁点担忧的神情。他平静地最后看了一眼开始冰冻的世界，淡然宣布。

　　“出发。”

　　明黄色的科考船超乎想象地顺利地破开薄冰，航向更温暖的南方海域。特拉法尔加·罗始终站在船尾，凝视着自己渐渐远离的极地冰原。

　　虽然今年仍旧没来得及抓住那个家伙，不过未来已经在渐渐成形。就像山治自己说过的，北极充满了寒冷，荒凉和绝望，但最重要的是它始终怀有希望，所以仍然存在于世，充满了奇观，壮美与珍贵的生命。

　　太过遥远的事情谁也无法预知，但特拉法尔加·罗可以确定，明年北极的春季将是一个前所未有的全新的开端。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	16. 《暂夏》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖科考工作者x极地守护神架空  
> ※感谢《Frozen Planet - 冰冻星球》纪录片‖保护环境人人有责‖《薄冰》续篇

　　“现在的室外温度是……零下十一度。”说着，夏其伸了个懒腰。太阳斜斜挂在天边，尽管是夏季的正午时分，北极地区的太阳高度角仍然不会超过二十四度。这个太阳并不算温暖，却将持续数月不会落下地平线。曾经厚重的冰雪会因此融化，露出下方被白色彻底掩埋的苔原的模样。

　　“作为极地来讲，已经超温暖啦。”佩金躺在草甸上享受着难得的日光浴。七八月份是北极短暂的夏季，也是万物最活跃的季节。他想起了什么，转了转视线。“咦，看到队长没有？”

　　“去B区域了吧？对了，你有没有觉得……”夏其蹲下观察身边一株淡粉色的北极罂粟，“队长独自待着的时间变长了？或者说，次数变多了？”

　　“两者都有吧，不过放心，他大概能应对所有的问题。虽然有些是单纯凭好运……干咱们这行的，运道也是很重要的。”

 

　　他们口中的队长，特拉法尔加·罗此刻正在山麓另一侧休息。和现在的基地只隔了一座山，不远，却足够隐秘。眼前是另一片广袤的苔原，在不远处的矮坡上是雪枭的窝。雪枭夫妇正在养育它们深灰色的小毛团。说是休息，罗其实一直都在观察那些鸟。

　　“你觉得北极最受欢迎的动物是什么？”金发男人——自称山治，本体却是特别不科学的北极守护神——侧身躺在他旁边，也在盯着矮坡上的鸟类。

　　“极地的一切都非常迷人，每一种都有足够的上榜理由。”

　　“是吗……对它们来讲，受欢迎可不是什么好事，只会遭到猎杀和围捕……”山治懒洋洋地扫了他一眼，“我也很受你欢迎对吧，你不是也千方百计地要把我弄走？”

　　科学家不得不承认。“这样想的话的确没什么差别。但如果是相互需要的情况，那我们之间的关系就是互利共生。”

　　“是偏利共生吧，对你好处比较多，老子身为极地守护神，根本无所谓的嘛。”

　　罗不满地啧了一声，下一秒钟低头按住山治的肩膀，相当不客气地在他嘴唇上咬了一口。

　　“哎呀该走了！”金发男人突然嘟哝了一句。

　　特拉法尔加·罗眼前一花，被自己按倒的已经不是那个身穿黑色西装的金发男人了，而是一头披着厚厚白毛的狼。与此同时，山顶上传来一声尖叫。

 

　　“队长我马上来救你！坚持住！”

　　“……”罗面无表情地在白狼的脖子上挠了挠，目送它步履轻盈地离开，这才将视线挪向拼命赶过来的佩金和夏其。他们的动静太大，连雪枭都十分警觉，炸起毛来死死盯着他们。

　　“队长你没事吧？！有没有受伤？！”喂喂，北极的白狼诶，那可是连稍小点的麝牛都能干翻的掠食者好吗……

　　“这只嘛，它可能肚子不太饿。”罗站起身来，随口敷衍他们。

　　“运道这玩意果然太重要了……”夏其想了想，“队长，你最近有没有在微博上转过锦鲤或者什么类似的东西？”

　　“……不如你在极地给我搜个wifi试试？”

　　“阿哈哈哈也是呢……”

 

　　想要避开科考队的其他队员也不容易。不过好在他们会在这里一直待到初冬，所以想见山治有的是机会，比如这次。为了追踪真正的白狼一家，科考队分作了数支队伍。单独一人一队是十分危险的行为，但罗就这样安排下去了，他一个人执行任务。

　　身为队长，特拉法尔加·罗的安排是真正的恰到好处，队伍的组合和工作量的分配无可挑剔。他自己虽然单独行动，却是危险性很低的工作，所以其他人也没什么异议。自家队长可不是连这种小事都搞不定的角色。

　　于是最晚动身的科学家果然又在半路上遇见了那位守护神。确切来讲是山治再一次送上门来了。金发男人显得兴高采烈，一见面立刻将手里的东西递了过来。

　　“这是什么？”罗伸出手，接过了一杯浅红色的饮料。杯子是用冰做的，晶莹剔透，杯底的冰层中还嵌着一枚绿色的叶片，非常好看，可见做的人有多用心。眼下除了大陆冰盖，大部分极地的冰雪都融化了，不知道这家伙是从多远的地方拿来的。

　　“按照你们的习惯，这叫冷饮吧，我觉得？”金发男人笑一下，“夏天不是应当喝冷饮的吗？”

　　罗扭头看了眼零下四度的温度计。“……我竟无法反驳。”

 

　　尝尝当然没什么困难。他接过来喝了一口，总觉得味道有些奇特但整体来讲是酸甜的。“是用什么做的？”

　　“浆果而已，是去年秋天的果实，除了做果汁还可以酿成酒。北极熊非常喜欢它们。但现在果酒刚巧没有了……”山治的表情有点忧郁，“我一直住在你们那木屋里，忘记这件事了。结果上个冬天被熊孩子偷喝光了。”

　　虽然是只成年的北极熊，但在极地守护神眼里，那是不折不扣的熊孩子。

　　“很好喝。”罗喝光果汁，接着将杯子也咔嚓咔嚓吃掉了。的确就像那个人说的，夏天就应该享受冷饮，这番好意可不能浪费。

　　金发男人愣愣地看着他，许久才挠了挠头发，小心翼翼地移开了视线。“你是第一个品尝的人类，以前我只和动物们分享过。”

　　“它们不称赞你的手艺吗？”

　　“唔……只有北极熊会。”

　　“看样子我和贝波也没多大差别……”科学家漫不经心地下了结论，想到刚刚的冷饮，现在竟然有种回味无穷的甘美留在舌尖，他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“能把根本不算食材的植物做成美味，你真是个天才。我想尝尝你做的其他食物，用我们人类的食材。”

　　“可以试试，”山治笑一下，“我知道你们有很多可吃的东西，在我的极地都没有。能去见识见识也正是我所希望的。”

 

　　“对了，我想安排你到我的科考船上工作，当然，是以人类的形态而不是其他的什么。你觉得怎样？以你对极地的了解程度，足以担任科考队的向导和顾问，帮助我们解决很多问题。”

　　“听起来不错，”山治思考片刻后点了点头，“也算是物尽其用了。我敢打包票，罗，你肯定是第一个将守护神利用到这份上的人类。”

　　“这句话我就当夸奖收下了。”

　　在交谈的时候罗也并没有闲着，他一直在致力于完成自己的工作。将C区域的最后几项指标记录好，他也要立即离开这片苔原了。为了找寻食物，白狼一家兴许会在一天之内走上八十公里，这可不是闹着玩的。他的几组队员会一直跟着它们。即使有山治在，他这个队长也不能轻易离队伍太远。不管其他队伍发生什么，他都应当处于能迅速响应的位置。这是队长的职责，也是他不会舍弃的底线。

　　“该走了。”

 

　　极地的夏天永远是短暂的。特拉法尔加·罗认为，这是自己有生以来度过的最充实的一个夏季。科考队的研究进展可喜可贺，一部分原因是托了那位守护神的福，他们得以避开一些横生的灾祸；另一部分原因是所有人都非常努力，作为一个科考团队，正确的工作态度会让他们事半功倍。

　　转眼时间，浆果已经成熟，北极熊开始漫步在这些低矮的植物间，用灵巧的舌头挑出这些小零食果腹。虽然不像海豹的肉那样令它们满意，秋天的浆果却拥有另一项无可比拟的优势——它们遍地都是。作为食物一贯稀缺的极地而言，这可是难以挑剔的好事情。科考队员与它们有过几次接触，不过都保持了一定距离所以并没有遇到危险。等到深秋，风似乎突如其来地凛冽起来，植物的叶片尚未枯萎就已结上了一层冻霜。北极的冬天转瞬即至。

　　听从了山治的建议，罗的科考船今年会提前撤离。这一次，他的口袋里多了一小块石头。守护神将自己变成了石头，悄无声息地跟着他离开。

　　科考队将在高纬度地区稍事休息，等明年开春才能继续前往极地。没有了实地勘测，除了那些数据分析和会议，他们都可以算是在假期中了。但其实，科考队还是忙忙碌碌的，他们需要学习的东西很多。最新的研究成果，某些新发现的测定方法或者需要重新定义的规则，以及，明年很可能会增加一些高科技设备，会让实地勘测轻松不少，但他们首先要学会如何操作和修理。

 

　　“图书馆，去吗？”罗在端起咖啡的时候问他。咖啡这种东西是他为山治示范过一次之后，那个人就主动接手的工作。现在他们两个住在一间公寓里，这地方虽然不能叫家，却是特拉法尔加·罗每个冬天暂时的住所。

　　他需要的资料并不会被事无巨细地放到网络上，想要阅读那种专业的资料，必须亲自前往图书馆。

　　“好阿，我也去。”山治的确喜欢图书馆中不计其数记录着菜谱的书籍，而且，在这个城市里能接触到非常多的人类。他的伪装手段相当高明，加上又非常聪明，一般人根本看不出来这是个千百年来都与世隔绝的家伙。

　　在市中心的图书馆里，刚刚过了半小时，他们就被同样前来学习的贝波和夏其发现了。

　　“告诉你们个好消息，”罗向他们介绍身边的金发男人，“这位是我请来的极地顾问山治。明年他将和我们一同前往北极。”

　　贝波和夏其虽然一脸茫然——即将担任极地科考队顾问的这个人正在翻阅一本烤箱专用食谱——但还是十分礼貌地同他握手并作了自我介绍。队长拥有人员决定权，而且罗的眼光一向不错，所以他们并没有异议，只是有几分诧异。

　　“你们要不要尝尝我做的料理？今晚，在罗的公寓。”

　　“诶诶？”

　　面对贝波和夏其满怀期望的视线，罗只好同意。“把其他人也叫来吧，让大家都认识一下新的顾问。”

　　“是，队长！”

 

　　等到他们离开后，山治凑过来问罗。“等你看完资料，和我去买食材吧。我想，还需要很多东西。”

　　“好。”罗一点也不怀疑山治的手艺，即使只是看几眼菜谱，那家伙也能做出令人垂涎的美味佳肴。他可以肯定，山治一定会被自己的队员接受，而且还是兴高采烈的那种接受。

　　过了几分钟，他就察觉到那个金发的家伙变得心不在焉，满脸都写着跃跃欲试。山治现在就像个等着去游乐场玩的小孩。罗轻轻笑了一下。

　　“你已经坐不住了，”他阖起手里的书，“不如我们走吧，明天再来。”

　　“……可以吗？”

　　“当然。查资料也不差这一天。更何况，今天最重要的任务是将我们的顾问介绍给全队……”罗站起身来，向山治伸出手，“来吧。记住今天，对于我们的顾问而言，这必定是个全新的开始。”

 

 

 

　　- END -


	17. 《距离》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※2014七夕贺文

　　金发男人站在船头，默默抽完了一支香烟，这才慢慢踱回餐厅。今晚轮到他守夜，而他还没有想好该干什么。其实可做的事情有很多，比如再完善一下新学到的料理菜式，或者再去检查一遍船上的粮食存量，或者将上一座岛上买来的菜谱看完，但他现在什么都不想干，并且有些心烦意乱。

　　山治很清楚，自己的烦躁来自于草帽海贼团的同盟船长。那个人就算此刻不在身边，给他带来的烦恼也一点不少。

　　他们和特拉法尔加·罗的潜艇分开已经有近两个月的时间了。同盟关系仍然没有解除，路飞那家伙一旦认定了就不会撒手，这点所有人都没有异议。罗那边也不再反对，因此不到最後争夺One Piece的那刻，双方海贼团始终会挂着「同盟」这个名号。

　　当然，距离那个日子还有时间。他们眼下连新世界的前半段都还未走完，现在就忧心未免太早。说句实在的，山治——想不承认也不行——是在想念那个家伙，这才是让他感到心烦意乱的本源。这两天来总是这样，只要有时间他就会想起那件事。

 

　　两天前他们离开的那座岛屿有种奇特的风俗，每年的七月七日都被岛上居民当做情人的节日。他们会举行盛大的活动庆祝这个日子。而最令人大开眼界的莫过于「过鹊桥」。活动举办的地点在岛上一座叫「海鹊崖」的悬崖两侧。勇敢的年轻男人集中在高崖的一侧，他们要凭借过人的技艺，踩着崖下乱飞的海鹊的脊背跳到另一侧，他们心仪的姑娘就在对面悬崖上，等待着他们表白。当然了，悬崖下方是平静的海水，即使掉下去，只要会水就不会有什么生命危险。唯一令人遗憾的就是跌下去的话，大概在姑娘们心目中的地位就要一落千丈了。

　　外岛人偶尔也会参加，只要有本事，即使没有想要告白的人也可以一试。成功通过的人会得到岛上居民献给勇敢者的礼物，一尊由贝壳和珍珠制成的海鹊雕像。橘发的航海士看中了这尊小雕像，要其他人一定要赢回来几个。这好办得很。布鲁克一身骨架，即使踩在水面上都能撑一阵不会沉底，更何况是一群鸟背，他轻轻松松就跳了过去。路飞和山治是另一类，即使没有那些鸟，过这么一个悬崖也是毫无压力。至于乔巴就更容易了，它和海鹊随便谈了谈就被十分热情地送过去了，简直是在走後门。

　　在所有人的掌声中，他们完成了在常人眼中难以想象的任务。接下来，岛上的人邀请他们四个去取礼物。他们要单独走过一片满是白雾的湖面，沿着木桥到湖心小岛上去拿海鹊雕像。山治抽了一支烟，是最後一个动身的。但就在他走到湖中心的时候，他看到白雾中似乎站着一个人影。他眯起眼睛仔细看了看，认出了那顶白色的绒帽。

　　罗？

　　山治张了张嘴，什么也没说。那家伙是不可能出现在这里的，那只是个影子，就站在离自己不远的地方。山治愣愣地看着那个影子，即使根本看不清那张脸，也依然想这样再看看他。到底是从什么时候起，自己变得想见罗的？金发男人怔怔站了几分钟才继续向前走去。当他来到湖心岛上时，岛上的居民正在问路飞他们，走在桥上的时候有没有看到什么人影。

 

　　“没有阿。”他们的船长一脸茫然。骨头和小鹿也表示没有。山治心口一跳，也摇了摇头表示没有。

　　“那是什么意思阿？”小鹿好奇地问。

　　“那是你们心里装着的人，如果有的话……”一位老婆婆为他们解释，“当然了，也并不是百分之百的灵验。不过岛上的人仍然相信它，心中对感情充满疑惑的时候，就会来这里看个清楚。”

　　山治虽然表情没变，可心里终究是沉了一下。这些话从另一方面证实了，自己想的并没有错

　　——自己在想念那位不知身在何处的海贼同盟。

　　离开那座岛屿後，他只在偶尔独处的时候才会想起那件事，想起那个身影。千真万确的想念。

　　比如现在。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　其实两艘船通过电话虫随时都可以联系，但山治找不到任何理由这样做。没什么值得交流的情报，也不需要刻意提醒对方什么事情。在这种情况下联系的话，是不是显得很不对劲？

　　就在他叹了口气，打算再点一根烟的时候，电话虫毫无征兆地响了起来，吓了他一跳。

　　这深更半夜的，山治确定这不是自己的错觉，于是提起了话筒。“喂？”

　　「黑足屋。」对面传来的那个冷清的声线足够让金发男人在这一刻心脏停跳。自己无论如何也想不出联络对方的理由，不过这种无法启齿的隔阂被特拉法尔加·罗轻而易举消除了。

　　“罗？发生什么了？！”山治的第一反应是他们会不会遇到了危险，或者紧急情况。不过他立刻就察觉到，那家伙的声音一如既往的镇定，不像是发生任何危机的样子。

　　「你们是不是两天前才从洛夫尼岛离开？」

　　这的确是那座岛屿的名字。山治不知道他这句话的用意，只能回答。“是阿。”

　　「很幸运，我们可以再同行一阵了。」

　　“什……什么？”山治感到自己心脏跳动的速度在加快。

　　「如果你现在从甲板上向三点钟方向看的话……」

　　罗的话还没说完，山治已经跳了起来。不用等到说完，他就知道发生了什么。第一时间跑到甲板上，金发男人按着船栏，立刻看到视线中墨色的海水翻开，明黄色的潜艇在月光中静静浮上海面。

 

　　当那艘潜艇的船长推开门出现在自己眼前的那刻，山治发现近两月来，自己还是第一次这么开心。

　　“可以找你讨点东西吃吗？我船上的厨师已经休息了。”罗笑一下，下一秒就出现在山治身边。

　　“当然可以。”金发男人要抬起视线才能看到他的脸。

　　“不用叫醒其他人，明天一早他们就会知道了。”这样说着，罗跟着山治走进桑尼号的餐厅。

　　“是凑巧吗？在同一条航线上。”金发男人准备捏几个饭团给他。

　　罗坐在桌前，托着腮玩味地盯着山治的背影。“算是吧，能在分开之後还登上同一座岛屿的确是巧合。不过更巧的是我在岛上的时候听到了一些事情。”

　　“大概是我们的表现太惊艳了。”不用想也知道，那个难度颇高的活动被一群人接二连三地完成了。

　　“不止如此。非常有趣的是……”医生顿了一下，继续补充，“有人说见过我的影子，在他们的圣湖上。衣服和帽子都很好辨认……有人在桥上走的时候，湖里出现了我的影子。”

　　山治停下了手里的动作。从罗的语气可以推断出，他已经知道一切了。那么他现在来找自己……究竟是几个意思？这本来就不是可以正视的感情，自己也从未想过有朝一日会泄露。但事实超乎想象，最不该知道的人却偏偏知道了。等待着自己的会是什么呢？

　　对于金发男人的沉默，罗似乎知道他在想什么。医生并不打算在这个话题上继续。“我只是想来告诉那个家伙，我在湖上走的时候，也看见了一个人。”

　　山治盯着自己手中的食材，不明白他突然提起这个是要告诉自己什么。是说他已经有心上人了，要自己死心吗？他强迫自己将注意力集中到米和美味的鲔鱼上。这男人已经明确表达过不喜欢咸梅了，那么用鲔鱼做馅料仍是个不错的选择。

　　“我看见的那个人，金色的头发，穿着一身黑色的衣服。”医生站起身来，打量着男人的背影，缓缓走近他。

　　山治为罗说出的话感到心烦意乱，根本没察觉到他的接近。“你到底想说什么？”

 

　　医生已经来到金发男人身後，这时伸出手来将他搂贴进怀里。

　　“什……”

　　“如果不是你，我千辛万苦追上你的船做什么？”罗语气戏谑。山治泛红的耳根与白皙的脖颈就在触手可及的地方，不趁机占点便宜简直对不起这个机会。

　　等等？！金发男人下一刻就浑身发软，罗那家伙胆大得超乎想象，湿濡的舌尖正在舔弄着自己的耳廓。那双手也不知何时已经伸进了自己衬衫的下摆，不轻不重地抚摸。这动作的含义太直白，躲也躲不过。

　　“你……还想吃饭团的话就停下！”

　　真是可爱得要命，也不想想，饭团和你比起来哪个重要阿？罗意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，最终捧起山治的手轻轻吻了一下。其实他本来也没有更多的打算，只想着开个玩笑，没想到黑足屋的体质太敏感，差点让他停不了手。

　　“好阿，”医生笑了笑，“那今天就先吃饭团吧，明天再吃你。这下总没有异议了吧？”

　　“才怪！”

　　妈的！金发男人忿忿地想，不在身边的时候让自己心烦意乱，现在来了好像更乱了，这下——尤其是明天——该怎么办呢？

 

 

 

　　- END -


	18. 《水晶屋》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

「RIDDLE IN THE DARK」

 

　　当特拉法尔加·罗来到水晶屋的时候，那个金发的人正沉沉睡着。在这间全部由水晶构成的璀璨空间中，山治一动不动看上去睡得十分安稳。罗走过去，摸了摸他的额头，不烫，却并没有因为自己的碰触而醒来。

　　整件事说来话长。总之是一个怎么看都像骗子的算命老巫婆当街叫住了红心海贼团的船长，告诉他某个与他关系深重的人被困在水晶屋，只有他能带着那个人离开。一开始罗并没有当真，但当晚所有人回到桑尼号上之後他们才发现，有人没回来。消失的不是那个以往总会迷路的剑士，而是一向不需要任何人担忧的厨师先生。

　　「关系深重」是怎么一回事医生并没想太多。他只是隐约察觉到，也许自己遇到的那个老巫婆并不是什么骗子。反复思考着这件事，等所有人进船舱休息後，罗重新回到了岛上。毕竟就算山治遇到了什么事件，等他解决了自然就会回来，一个晚上而已，以山治的水平，还不至于令他们忧心忡忡。

　　很快，医生就见到了那个老巫婆，还在之前那个路口，仿佛一直在等着他出现。顺着那人指点的方向，特拉法尔加·罗凭借果实能力顺利来到这间深入地下的水晶屋。完全封闭，没有入口，如果不知道确切的位置，除非把整座岛屿打穿，否则永远不会被发现。

　　山治是怎么进来的？这似乎是个谜。把他放进来的人又是什么目的？这也是个谜。不过眼下最重要的谜却是

　　——他为什么始终不醒？

　　在看到山治的时候，罗就顺手做了几项常规检查，心跳呼吸体温都很正常，只除了睡着。医生想尽办法也没能叫醒他，于是转而开始寻找这个空间中的异常状况。想带他离开随时都可以，但想要他醒过来，恐怕线索只能在这间屋子里找。

　　这地方太简单了，又是由水晶构成，完全透明没有任何可遮可挡的空间。医生来回扫了几眼确定没找到明显的问题，在心底权衡一下利弊决定先将山治带回船上。至少在桑尼号上能给他做个更周全的检查，另一方面交给他们的船医照顾也比扔在这里放心些。若需要继续找线索的话，自己一个人在就足够了。如果一定需要山治在场，也可以再带他回来。

　　他将那个人打横抱起来，轻而易举地离开了水晶屋。

 

　　守夜的是乌索普，当他看到这两个人以这种姿势回来的时候下巴都快从瞭望台直接砸上甲板了。不过他跟着就发现山治根本就是昏迷不醒，立刻连滚带爬地喊乔巴来给他检查。不到半分钟，船上所有人都被惊动了。那位同盟船长将山治送进医疗室後，立刻消失了，什么口信也没留下，更没有交待前因後果。

　　不管怎样，草帽海贼团的人都绝不会怀疑他。他们都相信，这位同盟不可能加害海贼团里的任何一个人。

　　“或许他也不知道……或许……他有其他的线索……”这样说着，罗宾决定再去翻翻关于这座岛的书籍，看有没有什么值得在意的记录。娜美跟着罗宾一起去了图书馆，接着小鹿便将一屋子人全推出去了。不过他们都十分自觉地留在餐厅里，谁也没有再回寝室。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

「RIDDLE IN THE LIGHT」

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗回到了水晶屋。他正在逐寸逐缕地检查屋中的一切。透明是件好事，同时也不是。眼睛看不到的不意味着不存在，比如正对的这面墙壁，如果不变幻一下视角或者用手摸一遍，又怎么会知道它其实并不像镜子那样平整呢？那些轻微的凸凹不平，又有什么奇怪的含义？

　　医生很快就察觉到四周墙壁上有很大一部分这样的存在。他在房间中走了几步，光线随着大量水晶的角度变换而跟着变换。他试着站在屋中各种位置观察环境，试图找到突破点。在其他地方也曾见识过奇特的建筑，只有站在唯一正确的方位才能看清其中奥秘。走了一圈也没看出什么端倪，最後他的视线落在了水晶屋中唯一的家具上。

　　那张床。

　　罗思考了一下，走过去躺在之前山治躺过的地方。不需要太刻意，他的目光就定在天花板上。毫无疑问，经由大量凸凹不平的水晶面反射与折射的光芒最终竟然在天花板上组成了一句话。

　　「闭上双眼，我将为你展示。」

　　展示什么？

　　看起来像是没说完的一句话，却也明白提示了接下来要做的事情——闭上眼睛。这会不会是个陷阱？但罗发现，这是自己唯一的选择。如果想搞清楚黑足屋为什么会变成现在这样，只能跟着它的思路走。更何况罗突然想起来，那个算命的人说过，只有自己能带黑足屋离开。如果「只有自己能做到」是真的，那么一定会有办法。

　　他闭上了眼睛。下一刻眼前突然一亮，竟然是湛蓝的海水和巨大的桑尼号。这画面铺天盖地太过真切，罗猛地睁开眼睛，自己仍在水晶屋中。不过当他再次试着闭眼，就会重新见到海水与船只。他能感受到自己身下是坚硬的水晶，显然这种映像，只会以画面的形式存在于脑海中。

　　「我将为你展示。」

　　好阿，你到底要展示什么？

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗这次索性彻底闭紧双眼，想将画面中的蛛丝马迹看个分明。此刻只有画面没有声音，但也并不妨碍他回想那时发生的一切。没错，他已经认出来了，地点是格林比特的近海，时间是他带着凯撒回到桑尼号上之後，多弗拉明戈和上将藤虎联手进攻的那刻。

　　已经经历过一次的事情，需要特意再回顾一遍吗？

　　医生很快就端正了态度。这与自己经历过什么关联不大，却与山治有着最直接的联系。要呈现给自己的东西只与那个人有关，或者是线索，或者干脆就是解决办法。自己必须在这些经历过一次的画面中找到某些之前并未被发现的东西。

　　那么，提示已经给出了，无疑就是这些画面。罗盯着山治与自己谈话，盯着他的一举一动。如果说当时动荡不安无暇顾及，现在可谓是看得清楚避无可避。他突然就发现了一件事，那时的自己要观察的东西太多，战况也太复杂，所以根本没有注意到

　　——黑足屋的视线始终在自己身上。

　　自己的一举一动，那个人都在看在眼里。除了多弗拉明戈的线和藤虎的军舰与陨石袭来的刹那，余下的时间他一直在看着自己。

　　医生觉得有一个十分大胆的答案，虽然不能百分之百肯定，却就在嘴边呼之欲出。

　　只是，这个答案真的太过大胆太过出人意料，会是自己想到的那样吗？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

「RIDDLE IN THE HEART」

 

　　展示的影像随着桑尼号的顺利逃脱而归于沉寂。这倒是从另一个方面使罗愈加肯定，画面要展现的就是那个人对自己的在意，自己以前从未意识到的一眼又一眼。

　　他睁开眼睛，那行文字仍然停留在天花板上，发出清晰的光。他确信自己看明白了。但明白了又怎样？现在仍是欠一个可行的方法，要怎么让黑足屋从昏睡中醒来？

　　罗猛然想起老人说过的另一个词——「与你关系深重的」。算命的人深邃难明，每一句话都值得深思。到底怎样才算是与自己关系深重的？成为海贼同盟就是关系深重了？还是说……那个人对自己而言，其实也是不同寻常的？

　　他不确定。

　　是的，罗承认自己只是「不确定」而不是「不可能」。因为就在这刻，他突然想起那个人被多弗拉明戈牢牢困在半空眼看就要被击穿的那个瞬间。医生十分自然地就回忆起那短短数秒。现在想来，当时自己一心想要把多弗拉明戈和黑足屋分开，所有的行为都像是直觉，甚至比大脑的反应还要迅速，连自己都感到难以置信。

 

　　他回到街上，再次找到了那个算命的老巫婆。

　　“那间屋子到底是什么意思？”

　　“水晶屋原本是隐形的……”老婆婆变戏法般将一枚水晶球从袖口中掏出来，白色的雾气在球心不住旋转，渐渐现出那间屋子的模样，“是它告诉我有人需要帮助，我才会在你们最需要的时候出现。”

　　“我们？”罗皱了一下眉头，他已经学会了从这家伙的每一个词里找问题。

　　“是的。是我带那个人去水晶屋的。”

　　“你对他做了什么？”

　　“我？别搞错了，”老人摇头，“这是他的选择。只要让他看到你的真心，自然就会醒来了。”

　　这算什么答案……罗这样想着，突然发现眼前已是空无一人。他向四周望去，确定人不见了，只好掉头离开。显然自己已经得到了所有答案，虽然……看起来仍是毫无头绪。当他回到桑尼号的时候，餐厅里横七竖八坐着趴着的全是人。

　　“有什么线索吗？”弗兰奇随口问他。

　　罗看了他一眼，没说什么，径自推开门走进医疗室。乔巴正坐在床头，一脸忧心忡忡。

　　“把他交给我试试，乔巴屋。”

　　小鹿点了点头。知道这位同盟做检查的时候不允许其他人在场，它相当自觉地走出去，并且带上了门。

 

　　“下面……要怎么做呢……”罗皱了皱眉，重新摸了摸山治的额头。掌心下的皮肤温暖干燥，一向被金色的发丝覆盖。跟着他做了一件自己都不相信的事情，他低下头，在那个人的嘴唇上亲了一下。

　　这难道不是趁人之危吗？医生回过神来认真思考了一下，他说服自己这是最快证明真心的方法，如果双方“真心”都能成立的话。可现在唯一不能确定的竟然是自己的心意。

　　简直没有比这再荒唐的了。

　　他坐在床沿上，随手将自己的心脏取出来放在手里端详。罗实在搞不明白这颗心脏里到底装着什么，就算这样盯着也不会有答案。明明可以做到那么多事情，可面对真正的问题仍然。就在他出神的时候，一个声音打断了他的思绪。

　　“这是老子的心脏吗？！”那个人连忙伸手按了按胸口，跟着发现自己的心脏还在胸腔里好好地跳动着。

　　“笨蛋，是我的。”松了一口气的同时，医生就知道，“真心”是真的。

　　“你……没什么问题吧？”金发男人坐起来，像看着外星生物一样看着罗。特么一睁眼就看见这货拿着颗心脏坐在身边，没吓出毛病已经是非常强悍的心理素质了。

　　“没什么。”罗干脆利落地将心脏按回胸口，露出一抹难以察觉的笑容。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

「RIDDLE IN THE WORD」

 

　　在一门之隔的餐厅中，娜美和罗宾带着书籍与她们的结论，神情肃穆地匆匆赶来了。在读完一大段不知所云的内容後航海士斩钉截铁地下了结论。

　　“……也就是说，只有「真爱之吻」才能将山治君唤醒。”

　　餐厅里一片静默。

　　“会不会直到死都醒不过来了？”

　　乌索普一脸惊吓。“罗宾你不要总说这么可怕的事情好吗？！”

　　考古学家微笑着反问。“那么会是谁呢？”

　　这个问题，所有人无言以对。当餐厅里众人都在冥思苦想这件事有没有其他解决方案的时候，医疗室的门出乎意料地打开了。特拉法尔加·罗和山治走了出来。两人——尤其是生蹦乱跳的金发男人——立刻从头到脚接受了目光的洗礼，所有人的视线都像X光一样恨不得将两人连皮带骨都刷个通透。

　　“你们……不，特拉仔，”娜美一脸怀疑地看着这位同盟，“你是怎么弄醒山治君的？”

　　医生特别淡定地回答。“心脏电击。”

　　“原来如此！”小鹿一拍脑袋立刻就信了。它倒的确没有做这样的尝试，毕竟山治又不是濒临死亡，它一时没打算用这么强势的手段。

　　“阿哈哈哈我说呢……”这样说着，橘发的航海士兀自一脸“信你才有鬼”的神情，心里已经在盘算怎么才能撬开他们的嘴巴接着再赚一笔巨额封口费的事情了。

 

　　金发男人又不是白痴，在场小伙伴的表情个个可圈可点他都看在眼里。等人群散得差不多了，他这才揪住了走在最後的乌索普问了个明白。当然，狙击手也没打算错过这八卦先从山治嘴里套了套话，不过当事者是真不记得了——毕竟根本就没有治疗这回事，任他想破脑袋也不可能捏造出什么记忆。但乌索普这边给出的情报就太劲爆了。「真爱之吻」什么的，一听到这词就差不多让山治当场跪了。

　　没办法，这太太太太让人在意了。那是什么见鬼的「真爱之吻」？！好死不死偏偏又是罗那家伙把自己弄醒的，这让他在意的程度一下子扩大了一万倍。如果不问清楚只怕自己以後都别想睡安稳觉。山治抽完一盒烟这才下定决心，去甲板上找那位同盟医生谈谈。

　　“喂罗，你真的给我做了什么电击治疗吗？”开门见山，在这件事上要是再迂回几次，只怕山治就要被自己折腾死了。

　　只要你说一句「是」，那就一切如常，什么都没有发生过。如果答案是「否」，该怎么办呢……

　　“抱歉。”

　　“不不，不用道歉，就算再被电几次也没什么……我也经常被娜美桑用雷劈到，阿不不，那当然不是娜美桑的错，娜美桑是绝对正确的！”

　　罗勾起嘴角，倚着船栏看他。“我说的抱歉不是指那件事，而是……我对所有人说谎了。”

　　“那也……嗯？”

　　“心脏电击是个谎言。”

　　“阿？”山治感到大脑变成了一团棉花。特拉法尔加·罗对所有人说了谎？那到底……发生了什么？

　　“因为我想，你应该不希望别人知道……这种事吧？”医生顺手扯过山治，捧住他的脸欣赏了一下这家伙呆愣的表情，义无反顾地吻了下去。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	19. 《二零四八》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖科幻架空  
> ※２０１４医生生贺

　　这是个任何事物都沿着既定轨迹严谨运转的世界，不同地域的人之间很少产生交集更不会彼此融入，如果不是那些突如其来的变故的话。

　　特拉法尔加·罗抬起视线，黯金色的瞳中映出前方那座银光流转的半弧形基地。

　　东海第十三支部，在整个星际联盟总部也赫赫有名的魔鬼支部。战力强得可怕，却又自由散漫得要死，联盟考虑再三竟然对他们作出了相当大的退让——在没有战斗任务的情况下，十三支部处于完全自由的状态。这当然令其他支部相当不满。但在接下来联盟的首次对抗赛事中，十三支部那强得令人发指的实力让其他所有支部都跪了，再没有一丝反对的声音。

　　可再强大他们也不是万能的，比如此刻，十三支部就陷入了自成立以来的最严重困境。大部分成员都被困在了某个未知的浮空裂缝中。为此，总部特别委派北海境外编队队长——特拉法尔加·罗——前往协助。

　　软绒材质的斑点檐帽，黑色绣着金边骷髅的风衣，缀着深色斑点的蓝仔裤，小型的提箱上也烫着金边骷髅纹样。境外编队这种随性的装束和联盟的其他成员大不相同，通常那些人都穿着正规的制服，左臂上的徽章闪动着电子标识，无时无刻不在表明自己的身份。

　　在基地入口，暗银色的辨识机器人礼貌地拦下了他。如果得不到符合要求的身份证明，机器人会在第一时间对入侵者进行人道毁灭。男人只是轻描淡写地抬了抬手，没见他做什么，机器人就毕恭毕敬地躬身退开了。

　　他目的明确，走过空无一人的大堂，乘坐电梯又穿过迷宫般的走廊，最终抵达了位于弧形建筑顶层的会议厅。圆形合金门打开的那刻，厅中所有人都将视线投向这位陌生来客。他们并不意外，倒不如说，他们正等待着这个人的到来。

 

　　“特拉法尔加·罗，北海境外编队队长。”男人在做自我介绍的同时扫了一圈，最后将视线定在中间那个橘发的女人身上。眼下她就是这里的领头人。第十三支部的头脑派，严格来讲比队长草帽路飞更能统领全队的领航员与战术师娜美。

　　“技术开发乌索普，机械师弗兰奇，外交专员比比，我是领航娜美，”橘发美女将会议厅中几人介绍完毕，主动和他握了一下手，“情况就由我来说明。”

　　随着她的话音落地，桌面上方的空气中跳出一系列光动模型。跳动的数值，函数曲线与地形图交迭在一起，展现出一组普通人类根本不可能看懂的复杂结构。

　　“这是路飞他们失踪前五分钟的追踪成像。在希拉-斐米波动值到达临界点的时候，没有形成正常的浮空裂缝。然而就在梅丽III号准备返回的时候，波动值突然暴涨为临界的3.7倍。就是这里，”娜美伸手在模型曲线上一点，那异常尖削的弧度足以令任何人瞩目，“导致6星里外的地方形成了一个指向异常的浮空裂缝。梅丽III号在五分钟之内被卷入，下落不明。”

　　“全部失踪了吗……”罗皱起眉。这的确不是什么好结果。

　　“不……”娜美却微妙地摇了摇头，“当时乘坐迷你梅丽号的山治君回来了，他试图远离裂缝再利用空间传唤将梅丽III号重组，但失败了。山治君也随之陷入昏迷，迷你梅丽号的自救机器人系统发挥出色，将他送了回来。他是唯一的幸存者……当然了，这正是联盟派你来的原因，如果全军覆没，他们只会当作时空事故，随便发几个烈士勋章了事，根本不会主动派人来调查。我们支部虽然很强，却不是什么受欢迎的角色。难道不是吗？”

　　全说中了。罗面无表情地听着。不愧是头脑派，这个女人将问题看得十分透彻。临行前已经退役的联盟高官青雉曾来找过自己，似是而非地说过那么几句话。自己当然一听就明白，联盟对十三支部根本就是又爱又恨，失去固然可惜，毁掉也不是不可以。派身为境外编队的自己前来就是最好的证据，如果真的在意，为什么不调动联盟中的其他支部？他们就是要看看，这群令他们咬牙切齿的家伙还有没有挽救的必要。

　　“如果可以的话，我希望接触一下那位昏迷不醒的队员。虽然是境外编队的队长，我好歹也是个专业的医疗工作者。”

　　“那真是太好了。我家专职的医护人员也跟着梅丽III号一同失踪了，现在只是由普通的护理人员在负责山治君的事情。”娜美随手叫来一个半人来高，在地上蹦蹦跳跳的机械鸟，“卡鲁，麻烦你带特拉队长去医疗室。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　躺在病床上的金发男人脸色略显苍白，不过他的肤色本就较为白皙，这倒不是多么严重的问题。从监视仪器的数据上来看，他的身体各项指标都非常出色，只除了昏迷不醒。特拉法尔加·罗以非常专业的眼光浏览过所有的数据，迅速得出这样的结论。

　　“我想，需要进入深度中枢了解一下。”他这样说着，开始在医疗室中翻找需要的设备。每个支部配备的医疗室中都会有相应的检查设备，平时用处不大的那些会处于关闭状态。现在他需要将需要的仪器翻出来，连通并启动。

　　“卡鲁是吗？”在得到机械鸟的肯定答复后，罗对它下令，“告诉娜美屋，接下来我需要前往这个人的深度记忆中枢，希望不要被任何外界因素干扰。”

　　「是，长官。」

　　罗将所有要连通的装备都按要求接在昏迷的人身上，设定好各种数值，自己戴上另一端的可调型终端，接着启动程序。这是他十分熟悉的范畴，因此那些凌乱的画面纷至沓来时，男人能够轻车熟路地绕过模棱两可的记忆散区，接近最为重要的深度记忆中枢。

　　他将会在这里找到失踪那刻，潜藏在那个人意识深处的所有记忆，如果更加顺利则可以将他成功唤醒。这对于现况而言无疑是非常有帮助的，只是由于手段极为专业，普通人根本无法做到。幸运的是，特拉法尔加·罗并不属于「普通人」。

 

　　罗已经进入了山治的记忆，在一阵连通时的场景变幻后，身边的画面开始趋于稳定。他观察着属于那个人的世界，最终谨慎地踏上了一条黯蓝色的路。沿着这条路，罗找到颜色最浅的那条支路，快步走向尽头。这里有九成的可能性是他想知道的内容。

　　果然找对了。男人看着眼前的画面经过一系列变幻，最终定在充斥着无数天体的浩瀚宇宙中。前方不远处的飞行器正是第十三支部那艘绘着羊首的奇特飞船，显然这时的山治已经乘上了迷你梅丽号。罗松了一口气。接下来迅速发生的事情和娜美屋的解说一模一样，这次特拉法尔加·罗亲眼看到了那处异常的浮空裂缝是如何在宇宙中出现的。相当近距离内发生的空间扭曲，爆发的猛烈程度简直难以置信。在这种情况下别说是进行什么空间重组操作了，全联盟能顺利逃出裂缝捕获范围的人，一只手就能数得过来吧。

　　这个被称作「黑足」的男人真不简单。

　　就在罗要抽身事外，试图从记忆深处唤醒这个人的时候，画面突然改变了。四周颤抖起来，一下子变成满眼红色的土壤，一下子又跳回太空。不知道究竟发生了什么，画面在这两个不同的场景间不断切换，有时会在一个场景停留几秒，有的时候一秒钟内就要切换好几次。罗只感到头晕目眩，他狠狠按住自己的太阳穴以保持清醒。他从未见过这么没有章法的记忆，像是被刻意割成了数段，更像是……将这个人的记忆分成了截然不同的两部分。在数度激烈的交迭过后，四周彻底暗了下来。

　　他一个人站在黑暗中。身边一点光线也没有，什么都感受不到。不过这比起刚才强制性的精神伤害要好很多了。至少此刻，罗可以肯定自己该做点什么了。

　　“山治，”他在黑暗中叫着这个名字，“你听到我的声音了吗？我是来带你回去的。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　金发男人睁开眼睛的时候，眼前没有他亲爱的娜美桑，也没有博学的罗宾酱和可爱的比比酱，而是站着一个陌生男人。啧，真不是什么好兆头。

　　“唔，我被联盟开除了吗？”他揉着额角坐起来。第一反应就是自己没有完成任务，被迫离开了第十三支部。真是耻辱，不过接下来要做的事情也很清楚了，自己就是踢出一条血路也要将联盟总部踢烂，然后再风风光光地回支部去。

　　“这是你支部的医疗室，看仔细了，”头戴斑点绒帽的那个男人冷静地告诉他，“我是联盟派来协助你们的。”

　　“呃，眼线？”

　　“……”会不会聊天？

　　罗开始动手将连在山治身上的各种仪器拆下来，动作利落得让金发男人大为赞叹。这个陌生的家伙对于高端医学设备的熟悉程度竟毫不亚于他们的专职医生乔巴。通常情况下，在医疗室中的医务工作者就像神一样高高在上，其他人只有仰视的份。

　　“你是个医生？”

　　“眼线。”

　　“……”真是现世报。

 

　　会议厅里已经做好了随时开会的准备。山治和罗一走进来就被各色光动模型晃得眼花缭乱。会议主持人娜美看都没看这两个人，更是彻底忽略了金发男人单膝跪地高唱的赞歌，径自开始了新一轮的解说。

　　“根据超级终端刚刚给出的计算结果，这次裂缝的半感径值达到了以往的3.647倍。这意味着通向的位面也是截然不同的。这在历史上是绝无仅有的现象。我们正在对现场数据进行进一步分析，一旦确认，只怕就要打开新世界的大门了。”

　　罗看了看四周，那位长鼻子的技术开发正对着电脑狂敲键盘，旁边机械师也对着电脑指指点点，比比正在修改卡鲁的自带程序，好像……没有人在听她讲话，除了刚刚醒过来，浑身都散发着粉色桃心的金发男人。

　　“成了！”长鼻子突然一声大喊。

　　“好，那么乌索普你来宣布下结论。”娜美毫不在意自己被打断，一挥手将桌面上的光动模型全部扫走，接着乌索普电脑上的内容被火速搬了过来。

　　“其实说简单真的非常简单。这次事故是由于希拉-斐米波动值的特异性变化而产生的浮空裂缝迭加现象，简单来讲就是波动值在一加一变成二的情况下，导致裂缝也发生了一加一变成二的现象。从理论上讲，二加二等于四，甚至四加四等于八这样的设定在裂缝迭加上也均成立。因此本人将其命名为二零四八现象。需要注意的是，增量并不一定是整数倍，只是双方成比例的增长。我们平时进入的浮空裂缝都是理论上等于一的位面。这次路飞他们是被卷入了值为二的裂缝。想找到他们不算太难，毕竟他们只是跌进了下一层。要是不小心再深入就麻烦了，我们必须尽快把他们找回来。”

　　“这可真是新世界的大门了……”山治皱了皱眉，“要怎么才能进入呢？有主动进入的可能吗？是我们想办法直接进入第二层，还是先进入第一层再找前往下一层的方法？”

　　“你们有没有强制扭转波动值的装置？”罗插了一句。

　　乌索普看了看他。“备用的克莱因-净光驱动仪，当然只能到达第一层。”

　　“我可以试试。”罗顿了一下，“不保证成功。我唯一能保证的是，立刻就可以出发。”

　　娜美立刻拍板。“就这么办，需要什么东西尽管提出来，第十三支部全力配合。”

　　“娜美桑，这家伙这么信得过吗？！”山治斜一眼身边的男人。我去，居然比自己还要高，这岂不是要仰视的节奏？！

　　“提醒你一下山治君，如果不是特拉队长的话，你现在还在医疗室里躺着呢。”

　　“咳……”山治诧异地又看了罗一眼，还是该死的仰视，“你居然还是个队长？不好意思还没问你的大名？”

　　“北海境外编队队长，特拉法尔加·罗。”他一指身边的金发男人，“我需要的东西包括他本人，他回来时乘坐的飞船，以及医疗室中的部分设备。设备我来准备。二十分钟后出发。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　「将路飞他们带回来的任务就交给你们了！」娜美的声音从基地传来，即使隔过数百万星里的距离仍清晰可辨。

　　“没问题娜美桑！保证顺利完成任务！”

　　「嗷呜，一定要SUPER地搞定阿！」

　　「喂喂，保持频道清洁！」乌索普制止了他们继续聊下去。按照以往第十三支队出任务的风格，从现在开始通讯频道就要变成各种调侃、诋毁、嘲讽和歪楼了。

　　“那是当然。”山治漫不经心地回答。眼下他驾着迷你梅丽号来到形成浮空裂缝的地点附近。瞥一眼同乘的男人，那家伙自从上了飞船就开始不声不响地折腾那些医学仪器，不知道在考虑些什么，将它们调来调去却又似乎总是不满意。

　　“你想怎么做，罗？”

　　男人盯着舱外宇宙的模样，一小部分天体已经呈现出略感熟悉的形状。“已经到了吗？”

　　“到了。”

　　“鼻子屋，我需要你在我说「开始」的时候打开驱动仪。没问题吧？”罗询问基地，一边将已经调整好的装备挨个贴在金发男人的身上。

　　「没问题特拉队长，静候你的消息。」

　　山治看着男人伸出手，拢起自己额前的发丝。他突然感到心口划过一丝异样。那双黯金色的眼睛正凝视着自己。距离过于接近，金发男人根本不能错开视线。虽然不想承认，但这似乎是事实——眼前这张脸好看到似乎有种魔性。

　　等等，自己竟然看一个男人看到出神？！

　　不过没有再多的时间让他心惊。罗很快将贴片放在山治的额角上。冰冷的触感让山治向后退了退。

　　“不会造成损伤的。我会尽量扩大波动值的可选择范围。你需要做的，是在接下来即将出现的所有位面中，找到最接近的那一个。”看到山治露出茫然的神色，罗提醒他，“好好回忆下，它就在你的头脑中——红色的土壤。”

　　“好。”

 

　　“鼻子屋，开始。”用来监测山治身体状况的可调型终端戴在了罗的手腕上，他也在这刻按下了启动按钮。

　　装载在迷你梅丽号前端的备用净光驱动仪在乌索普的操纵下开始运作。淡蓝色的光线逐渐变强。屏幕上监视着希拉-斐米波动值的图像开始变化。没过多久，宇宙空间中出现了一道浮空裂缝，深色的虚无吞没了四周的光。这是正常现象，这意味着开启了第一层裂缝。

　　“鼻子屋，立刻手动关掉驱动仪，重新开启。”

　　「什么？！」

　　“照我说的做。”

　　净光驱动仪的光线猛然消失，几乎是同一时间，再度亮起淡蓝色的光。波动值的图像在刹那间开始颤抖着变化，数据迭加就这样通过驱动仪的二次启动实现了。在迷你梅丽号前端的裂缝似乎正在经历着无法想象的剧变。透过舷窗，罗和山治能够看到对面疾速更换的场景。

　　金发男人一语不发，死死盯着那些令人眼花缭乱的画面。

　　“就是这里！”

　　“鼻子屋，关掉！”在罗的声音响起的同时，乌索普立刻关上了仪器。

　　没有了外界影响因素，希拉-斐米波动值在一阵颤抖后终于趋于稳定。此刻出现在二人眼前的，裂缝对面显现出的世界，正是望不见尽头的红色土壤。眼前猛地一花，一艘绘着羊首的熟悉的飞船以闪电般的速度从裂缝中抢了出来。梅丽III号一直在对面等待着，没有错过重返的机会。

　　「顺利回来啦，哈哈哈哈！」路飞的声音第一时间就传遍了迷你梅丽号与基地。

　　“任务顺利完成，娜美桑！还有我亲爱的罗宾酱，你在那边有没有受伤？！”金发男人几乎要在舱里手舞足蹈起来。

　　“形势很严峻，希望你们能注意到。”罗突然插了一句。

　　「什么人？！」

　　“你的救命恩人，混蛋绿藻头。听好路飞，我们现在立即返航。”罗的警告令山治也收起了嘻嘻哈哈的模样，驾驶着迷你梅丽号率先掉头返回基地。直觉告诉他，这件事还远没到结束的时候。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“你们应该注意到了，开启新的浮空裂缝并不是什么难题。”对着会议厅里多出来的表情各异的那些人，罗神色淡漠地继续说下去，“但回不来的几率是很大的。鼻子屋，希望你立刻分析一下事发时附近有没有其他导致波动产生的因素。其次，在你们行动之前，有没有人明确知道出动的人手？”

　　“你的意思是有人在算计我们。”山治点起了一支香烟。

　　“在发现所谓的二零四八现象之前，谁也不知道这样做会发生什么。说杀人灭口也不为过吧？你们第十三支部真是天怒人怨阿。”

　　“我想这应该是我们内部的事情，不劳烦你了，特拉队长。”绿发男人抱起双臂。他还无法信任这个突然就出现，事无巨细都要插上一笔的家伙。

　　“好。反正我的任务也完成了，余下的你们自己可以解决。”说着，罗站起身向外走去。

　　路飞十分费解地抓了抓脑袋。“你的任务？什么任务？”

　　特拉法尔加·罗有意无意地瞥了一眼金发男人，扯起嘴角邪邪一笑。“眼线。”

 

　　在所有人反应过来之前，他已经快步走出了会议厅。但当他走到基地入口的时候，那个金发的身影竟然出现在辨识机器人的身边。显然，山治走了一条自己不知道的捷径，特意赶到前面来拦住自己。

　　“还有什么指教，黑足屋？”

　　“没来得及谢你。请你吃顿饭的话，够吗？”

　　看着那张异常认真的脸，罗想不出什么拒绝的理由。很快他就意识到，自己没有拒绝真是太明智了。简直难以想象，这个金发的男人不仅亲自下厨，而且做出来的料理竟然是自己有生之年从未尝过的美味。

　　“……真好吃。”

　　“当然，我是十三支部专职的厨师。”

　　“不是一线队员吗？”罗惊讶地看着他，没听说过厨子也要驾驶飞船的，而且还这么熟练？身为境外编队的一员，罗所在的队伍其实常年游离于地球之外，对于联盟中的其他支部更是一点也不熟悉。

　　“呃，兼职兼职，不要在意这些细节。”金发男人看起来很高兴，一个劲儿地要他多吃些。

　　“多谢款待。对了，有件事，”罗斟酌了片刻，最后试探性地问，“能不能请你帮忙？”

 

　　结束了这次堪称全世界最顶级的私家宴请，特拉法尔加·罗踏上了前往联盟总部的飞船。是总部派他来进行调查的，现在事情已经解决，理应由他出面进行汇报。第十三支部的队员无一伤亡，毫无疑问是最好的结局。需要深入调查的部分被直接叫停了，罗当然也有足够的办法应对，因为从一开始，他就没打算事无巨细地上报。

　　这次事故不像单纯的意外。正如罗在会议厅中提到的，他怀疑有人在暗中捣鬼。联盟总部对于第十三支部的评价毁誉参半，一部分人认为他们是可靠的战力，另一部分人则认为他们是随时会爆发的缩爆式手雷。这不是什么秘密，即使是境外编队也知道得一清二楚。因此罗大胆推测，这次事故甚至可能就是联盟部分高层暗中授意的。如果不是也不意味着更好，另有一种可能简直要更糟——有人故意借这个机会削弱联盟的力量，第十三支部不过是他们的首个目标，最终毁掉整个联盟才是那些人的目的。

　　在他心口始终笼罩着一层阴影，罗唯一能肯定的是，这次调查必须暗中进行，更不能惊动任何一位联盟高层。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　「在梅丽III号附近的确曾出现过一艘飞船，型号是响板T-REX，舰体表面的光学伪装涂层和爆流粒子都很完美，是液态矿燃料泄露了它的存在。分析数据显示有九成以上的可能性是这艘飞船的存在改变了希拉-斐米波动值。持有人不祥。」

　　特拉法尔加·罗向山治提出的请求是一旦检查有了进展，希望对方可以第一时间通知自己。令他欣慰的是，山治并没有拒绝。他凝视着屏幕对面的金发男人，迅速在头脑中描绘出一个最接近真相的答案。幕后主使究竟是谁，又是为了什么，简直昭然若揭。

　　“响板系列的爆流粒子从来都是诟病，可连你们也没能察觉，一定是被改造过了。用这么特殊的型号还坚持自己改造……只能是那家伙了。”罗毫不掩饰地皱起眉。

　　「你知道是谁？」

　　“应该说……我凑巧知道。那是个疯子科学家。如果说贝卡邦克是代表正义的科学家，那家伙就是彻底的黑暗势力。神经性剧毒SMILY，庞克哈萨德救援事故，糖果劫持事件，都是他一手造成的。凯撒。礼尚往来，我送给你们一个情报，”罗玩味地挑起嘴角，“他的太空基地是时刻保持隐形的，24小时不间断地对外释放高强度安尔费粒子。接下来要怎么做，就看你们的意思了。”

 

　　三日后，在英灵星云的暗质角爆发了一场战斗。改造过后的响板T-REX根本敌不过梅丽III号与试用版SUNNY号的联手进攻，就在凯撒弃船登上一艘小型飞鹰号仓皇逃生时，原本万无一失的逃生方向被一艘突然解除光学伪装涂层的飞船切断了。

　　凯撒看着舰身上金色骷髅的标记，一拳捶向面前的控制台。

　　「特拉法尔加·罗！你这是什么意思！」科学家愤怒的脸猛地在几艘飞船的公共主屏中跳出来。

　　“束手就擒怎么样，凯撒？”被指名道姓的男人笑得一脸邪气。

　　「JOKER是不会放过你的！」

　　“谢谢你善意的提醒。我们就此别过吧。”

　　「捕获作战，开始！乔巴，鲨鱼浮弹启动。山治君拦截上方，乌索普现在给他指个位置。」第十三支部作战开始，娜美紧锣密鼓地下达各项指令。

　　「没问题！上偏12.3度，3.27星里，交给你了山治！」

　　「其他人继续。路飞，右侧主翼交给你，自己看着办。索隆，你负责左侧，不对！那边是右！乌索普，涡流狙击准备！」

　　「35星里之外有两艘飞船正在迅速接近。请求指示！」弗兰奇负责监测战场外围。

　　特拉法尔加·罗也从光学望远镜中看到了那两艘熟悉的飞船。根本就是预料之中的答案，完全符合他所做的一切推断。“巴法罗，Baby5……”

　　「诶诶，是朋友吗？」

　　特拉法尔加·罗深深吸了一口气。

　　“不，是敌人！”

 

　　这场不为人知的战斗将暗质角毁得面目全非，响板，飞鹰以及新来支援的两艘飞船全部被拆成单体舱放逐。罗相信，以幕后主使JOKER的能耐，三天之内就能将他们找回来。不管是线上还是线下，对于自己与第十三支部而言，大概都会是一场旷日持久的战斗。

　　“你们将要面对的是一个很庞大也很可怕的组织。你根本无法想象联盟里有多少支部都被那个人收入麾下。希望你们做好足够的心理准备。”罗此刻坐在第十三支部的新舰SUNNY号上参加会议。

　　“没关系，我宣布从今天开始，第十三支部与西海——”

　　娜美立刻纠正自家队长。“是北海！”

　　“北海境外编队正式结为同盟！”经历过这次共同战斗，第十三支部已经彻底接受了特拉法尔加·罗的队伍，将他们当作真正的伙伴。

　　路飞挥着手臂大呼小叫。“呐，我们来庆祝胜利吧，宴会宴会！”

　　队长如此宣布，其他人又怎么能说不呢。开宴会这件事立刻就得到了所有人的赞成。罗原本想提醒他们应当尽早定好下一步计划，不过看这群人也没有继续开会的心思，还是自己单独找娜美屋和黑足屋讨论战术更切实际。接触了有段时间，他已经察觉到第十三支部的人员各司其职，在各自领域内都是一把好手，不过提到动脑子，靠得住的寥寥无几。

　　罗看着不远处开始准备食材的金发男人，想起由他那双手做出的美味料理，突然觉得心口轻轻一跳。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“以后我们就是一条道上的难兄难弟了，有什么想说的吗？”金发男人将手里的吸管式袋装啤酒向那位同盟举了举。没办法，在太空里只能喝这种东西，不然液体会四下乱飞的。

　　同盟抬起手，轻轻和他碰了一下装酒的密封袋。

　　宴会已经结束。眼下仍处于关键时刻，没有一个人敢喝太多，所有人都极有分寸，除了索隆和娜美。毕竟那两个有千杯不醉的本事，谁也比不了。此刻大部分人都已经回到原位，继续监测四周情况。即使用上所有的伪装手段，也不能保证飞船百分之百不会被偷袭。

　　此刻餐厅里只剩下了山治和罗两个人，并肩坐在桌边。不需要顾虑任何人的视线，特拉法尔加·罗明目张胆地盯着那个金发的人看。不知道是不是酒精的缘故，山治的脸颊染着一层淡淡的粉色，看起来非常诱人。罗将最后几口酒一饮而尽，任由酒精在胃里暖洋洋地融成一团。明明喝下去的是液体，他却仍然感到有些口干，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

　　“黑足屋，”他顿了顿，“你不是问我有什么想说的吗？其实只有一句话。”

　　“哦？是什么？”山治抬了抬眉梢，相当感兴趣。

　　特拉法尔加·罗向他的方向靠过来。山治愣愣地看着那张足以令自己看到入迷的脸上，渐渐显露出一丝笑意。发丝被那个人伸手理到耳后，接下来那只手顺理成章地沿着自己的脸颊滑下去，滑过脖颈一直挪向脑后。

　　罗凑到男人耳边，低声告诉他。“真想早点见到你。”

 

　　原本山治是在问他和一个联盟里十分奇特的支部成为同盟的感受，结果罗却说了这么一句不伦不类的，一点预兆都没有地就让自己心脏狂跳。一惊之下，他扭过头想看清楚那混账是不是在开自己的玩笑。他心说如果是真的，或者根本就是喝多了，自己一点也不介意直接把那家伙踢到清醒。

　　但就在下一秒，金发男人一个照面就直接缴械投降了。眼前光线一暗。齿间啤酒的味道仍略显苦涩，舌尖湿润的触感又仿佛异常干涸，关于这次接触的全部细枝末节都被轰轰烈烈地送进大脑。那只温热的手掌一直按在自己后脑，大概是为了防止自己扭头逃开，可他不知道的是，自己天杀的竟想都没想过拒绝。

　　这是一个假不了的亲吻，简直比那只由发尖滑到后脑的手要更顺理成章。

 

　　男人心满意足地放开自己的猎物，回味着刚刚的感觉。他发现自己比想象中还要喜欢这个金发的家伙。

　　“就算为了这个跟JOKER反目，也值了。”

　　山治愣愣地盯着他。“那你还真是蛮拼的……”

　　“我们要做的事情还有很多——别这样看着我——我是在说接下来的作战计划而不是别的什么，我有个想法需要你们第十三支部的配合。这件事非常紧急，原本我想在宴会之前就和你们讨论的。”

　　山治顿时为自己的“多虑”感到无地自容。

　　“至于你想的，等我们第一阶段的作战结束，怎么样？”罗又怎么会不知道他在想什么。这当然也正是自己想做的，只是现在没有合适的时机。

　　“我们还、还是讨论作战计划吧，不是特别紧急吗……”

　　看着金发男人连耳根带脖子几乎都泛起淡淡的红色，特拉法尔加·罗轻声笑起来。即使将要面对最可怕的敌人，即使将要与不计其数的强者为敌，对于自己而言也统统不再是什么困难。至于理由，很简单，非常简单

　　——他发誓，自己从没有比这一刻，更相信未来。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	20. 《Ｌｉｇｈｔ》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

　　金发男人眨了眨眼睛，看清了走在前面的那个人。时间是傍晚过後还未入夜，树林中的光线已经率先暗了下去，不过那家伙戴着一顶大半是白色的帽子，在一片黑暗中煞是耀眼，仿佛它就是某种发光体。

　　这是一座非常奇特的岛屿，在夕阳残红的光芒中出现得悄无声息。岛身细长仿佛蛇的形状，前半段是巍峨高耸的山峰，随着岛屿的走向渐渐低缓，最後安静地浸入海水。说它奇特并不是因为什么形状——这不是什么稀有地形——而是因为在航海士手腕上的指针，三根针没有任何一根指向它。

　　不顾任何人的劝阻，戴草帽的船长已经嚷嚷着冒险跳了下去。当然，无人阻止变相成了一种鼓励，厨师先生甚至为他准备了海贼便当。虽然马上就要到入夜，但看起来路飞不爬到岛上是不会善罢甘休的。

　　娜美，乌索普，布鲁克还有乔巴决定等天亮後再去岛上，索隆被几人一致要求留下看船。除了这几个，余下的人都选择了登岛。明明只是一条直线的岛屿，越过最近的山峰後就莫名其妙出现了好几条路。走哪里无所谓，大概最後都要殊途同归，大家也就选择了不同的路。最终山治发现和自己走上同一条路的是那位同盟船长特拉法尔加·罗。

　　金发男人将注意力放到身边，四处张望看有没有值得在意的果实或者野兽，可以拿来当食材。

　　这一路上简直平淡得要死，没有一丁点值得在意的东西。没有食材，也没有任何危险，怎么看都只是一座普普通通的无人岛而已。眼看就要走到岛屿尽头，前方的医生突然停下了脚步。两人距离并不算远，山治很快就来到他身边，也跟着停下了。

 

　　这不是座无人岛，这是山治的第一想法。因为出现在前方的东西，应该是个地下室。由白色石头垒起的方形入口以及那些向下的石阶，一看就是人工修葺的。似乎有什么细碎的声音从下方传来，非常轻柔，几乎一出现就会随着夜风飘散在空气中。

　　“黑足屋，这是在邀请我们下去呢。”

　　山治侧过头，看到医生黯金色的眼底划过一丝光芒，在渐渐深浓的夜色中显出一丝妖异。

　　“也许吧……”金发男人甩手将打火机点起来，在一点光线都没有的地下得用它才能照明了。他举着打火机，沿着石阶走下去。

　　豆大的光芒照不到太远的距离，更多的空间都湮没在未知的黑暗中，两人谨慎地向下。

　　“等等。”罗突然叫住了山治。他伸手攥住金发男人的手腕，向身侧挪了一下。被照亮的墙面上出现了一个绿色的按钮，写着「照明」的字样。

　　应该不是什么机关，只是灯而已。医生伸手按了下去。不过并没有任何事情发生。

　　“兴许线路早就坏了。”山治耸耸肩，继续走下去。

　　这条地下通道并不算陡，始终以一种平缓的角度向下延伸。不过它非常长，两人走了许久都没有走到头。

　　山治突然饶有兴趣地问他。“你猜我们现在是不是已经走到海面下方了？”别忘了，入口就是距岛屿尾端不远的地方，他们与海平面已经相当接近。

　　“大概是。”罗的腔调一如既往的淡然。

　　就在此刻，前方突然明亮起来，隐隐约约现出一座白色的城镇的轮廓。金发男人考虑了一下，阖上了打火机，果不其然那座发光的城市还在。山治莫名其妙地看着眼前场景，一侧目间突然发现身边那个男人的神色变了。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　垂下视线的时候他看到罗死死攥着拳，似乎在极力压制着什么。

　　“罗？”

　　他们并没有再向前，可那座泛着白光的城竟然越来越近，像是扑面而来的某种挂画。即使驻足不前也没办法逃避。

　　“为什么会这样？”医生自言自语着，脸上神色也开始阴晴不定。

　　“什么？怎么回事？”

　　“那是我出生的地方。”

　　“阿……”山治愣了一下，从语气已经听出那地方对于罗而言并不是什么美好的故乡，“那，是不是需要我回避？”金发男人伸出手将打火机递过去，也许前面还有用得到的时候。至于自己的回头路，毕竟已经走过一遍了，摸着黑再走一遍应该也没什么问题。每个人都会有一些不希望别人知道的隐私。而随意探听别人的过去也不是他的喜好。

　　罗没有说话，似乎在思考什么。又过了许久他才按下了金发男人的手。“那都是些应当抛下的东西。不用刻意避开，我们继续走吧。”

　　山治看着罗没有丝毫犹豫继续向前，背影一如既往的坚定，脚步也一如既往的沉稳，突然觉得左边心口那个地方微微一跳。

 

　　很快，金发男人就看到了小时候的特拉法尔加·罗。帽子是两年前初次见到他的那种款式，一眼就能认出来。小时候的医生正学习，桌上摆满了厚重的书，为他辅导的男人应该是他的父亲吧。超乎想象的好孩子阿？山治眨了眨眼睛。身边的本人则根本不去看，只是安静地向前走去。

　　罗并没有想过有朝一日会与其他人分享这段过去，哪怕是自己的伙伴。眼下跟着自己的虽然是草帽海贼团的人，却也没觉得有什么不妥。他意识到自己对于这些同盟的信任程度，几乎可以等于自己的伙伴了。在所有人中，黑足屋是最聪明的那种。更何况草帽海贼团的行事风格一向光明磊落，罗一点也不担心他会揪住这些内容大做文章。

　　只有画面没有声音，但金发男人聪慧过人，又怎么可能看不明白？那座美丽的城市才不是表面看上去的那么快乐，人们很快就绝症缠身。山治从那些画面中看到了罗的妹妹，他可以断定罗是个好哥哥。直到……罗的父母双双被杀，就在他的眼前。屠城的惨剧不可避免地发生。躲在一群死人冰冷的肢体中，只有一个孩子逃了出来。

　　山治忍不住咬紧牙关。他从未想到身边这个近年来风生水起的海贼船长会有这样的过去。

　　接下来是年幼的罗找上了唐吉坷德的海贼团。金发男人走马观花地看着他在那群人中间，表情阴郁，一副随时要复仇的样子。那绝不是一个孩子该有的模样。在这些无言的画面中，山治已经看到了他的心计与城府，以及不顾一切的赤裸裸的杀意。他与身边的世界是如此的格格不入。

 

　　“你那时……在想些什么？”

　　“怎样杀掉更多的人。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“不管怎么说，现在的你已经不再把「杀掉更多的人」当人生目标了。”否则「死亡外科医」这个名号一定会比现在更恶名昭彰一百倍。

　　“人都是会变的阿，黑足屋。人生目标，也是会变的。”

　　关于罗的过去仍在继续。山治发现了另一个行为乖张的男人，似乎相当的滑稽，他的事情却在罗的过去中占据了相当大的篇幅。那也是唐吉坷德家族中的一员。没有解说，有些内容他开始看不懂。唯有随着时间的流逝，病症如何在罗的身上渐渐显现，山治看得一清二楚。

　　当然，他感到安心的是现在这家伙肯定痊愈了，否则也就不会站在这里了。

　　那个男人抓着罗离开了唐吉坷德。他们两人乘着一艘小船在各地辗转求医。每到一家医院，等待着他们的都不是什么好事情。惊惶，报警，告密，甚至杀戮，医院本该是救死扶伤的地方，这些背道而驰的事情却一次又一次上演着。每一次的经历都像是把尖刀，血淋淋地插进罗的心脏。

　　山治看到医生攥着鬼哭的那只手，青筋一点点跳起，不知道还能说点什么。

　　那些人是不对的？不管怎样你总算得救了？我不会像那些人一样看待你？在这个世上不是只有特拉法尔加·罗一个人身世凄惨，自己没能在那时帮助他，也没能帮到更多的人，有什么资格在这刻拿着些不痛不痒的句子宽慰他？

　　带着罗出海的男人竟然抢到了一枚恶魔果实。就算没有声音，山治也知道那一定是手术果实。结果超乎想象，罗得救了，那个男人却死了，而且是死在了唐吉坷德的手里。电光石火间，山治突然明白为什么这个男人会那么执着于唐吉坷德的死活。所有的一切都明白了，甚至不惜以身犯险，将自己的性命也一并押上的理由。

　　是复仇。

 

　　在接下来的场景中，特拉法尔加·罗逐渐成长为红心海贼团的船长。他身处的环境终于开始熟悉，到两年前夏波第群岛的匆匆一瞥，再到庞克哈萨德冰火各半的轮廓在接近，最後来到满是虚伪呼声的德雷斯罗萨。作为当事者，金发男人几乎都不用再看就知道发生过什么。桑尼号离开铁桥後，医生眼见性命不保。

　　“你这家伙简直是白痴。”山治突然说。

　　“阿？”罗拧起眉。

　　“和我一样的白痴。”金发男人补充，他抬起视线，毫不退让地迎上医生那对暗含愠怒的眼瞳，“你知道在我加入海贼团之前，路飞曾经对我说过什么吗？”他笑了一下，“当时他扯着我的领子说，「别人要你活下来，你却要去送死，这是懦夫的行为！」……你说，我是不是也该扯着你的领子说这句话？”

 

　　回顾结束，来自于场景的一切光芒都黯下，两人重新站在黑暗中。一时间只能听到彼此交错的呼吸声。有什么东西从那些言语够不到的地方滋生出来，在无光的地方生长出难以估量的形状。直到「咔嗒」一声清响，打火机的红光重新亮起。

　　“喂，回答呢？”山治问他。视线中，那个男人也扬起了嘴角。

　　“还真是草帽屋会说的话呢。”特拉法尔加·罗笑一下，“让後辈说教，真不是什么光彩的事情。不过……我可以向你起誓，黑足屋，不会那么容易死的。”

　　“起誓？真狡猾……希望你能记住自己说过的话。”金发男人嘟哝着向前走去。

　　医生盯着他的背影，以及不知道想起什么而有些别扭地抓了一下头发的动作，突然觉得一路走来自己的暴戾和焦躁全部烟消云散。这个金发的家伙，好像可以在一直以来的黑暗中，为自己带来一线光芒。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　非常奇怪的是他们走的这条通道似乎还在一路向下。毫无征兆地，在两人面前突然出现了一扇门。这世上没有什么门是特拉法尔加·罗打不开的，他们轻而易举地来到门外。非常意外地，两人发现自己站在半山腰，而且就是他们登上这座岛後最先攀登的那座山。从空间角度来讲除非他俩绕了地球一周否则根本就不可能到这里。但「看到别人的过去」这件事本身就已经非常不科学了，于是空间扭曲什么的也就没人在意了。

　　反正这里是伟大航道，有什么事是绝对不可能的？

　　他们两个居然是最晚回到桑尼号的。一打听下，似乎其他人也遇到了类似的事情，也都见到了别人或自己的过去。弗兰奇是独自一人走下来的，罗宾看到了路飞的过去，桃桃自然是跟着自己老爹走了一路。

　　似乎真的没什么危险，当下除了值夜的布鲁克，其他人都去休息了。对这座岛好奇的家伙可以等第二天白天再去走一圈。但令他们措手不及的是，第二天一早这座岛屿就离奇消失了。没错，什么预兆都没有就这么不明不白地消失了。

 

　　“没有一点声音！就要天亮的时候，我偶然从瞭望台向外看了一眼才突然发现，四周只剩下海水了哟嚯嚯嚯！”骨头向大家描述着自己的见闻。

　　“这座岛屿的存在究竟有什么含义呢？”历史学家露出一脸深思的神情。

　　“也许是提醒人们要正视已经发生的事情。”特拉法尔加·罗抱着双臂接下了她的话。虽然具体看见了什么大家都不约而同地选择了缄默，但完全可以猜到，过去或多或少都发生过不怎么开心的事情。

　　“说得真是SU——PER正确！身为男人绝对不能逃避自己的过往！”弗兰奇摆开一个SUPER的姿势，引得小鹿和骨头连声附和。

　　“是阿，”山治瞥一眼罗，“还有以後别走上歪路什么的吧？行了先不讨论了，都来吃早餐吧！粥就要凉了。”厨师先生招呼着，下一秒自家船长已经风一般冲进了餐厅。

　　眼见其他人都已经一窝蜂般地跑向餐厅，那位同盟船长还站在那里不知道琢磨些什么。山治过去招呼他。“罗，有你的饭团。”

　　“别走上歪路吗？”医生正了正自己的帽子，从帽沿下打量着金发男人，“我能走上今天这条路，黑足屋，你们草帽海贼团也是功劳不浅呐。”

　　“那是自然，我们可是海贼同盟。”山治毫不犹豫地点头，“万一你真的走上歪路，当心路飞第一个把你打飞。”

　　罗低声笑起来。

　　“是吗？那还真是不太好办呢。但是……”说着，他伸手拽过山治的手，一直拽到唇边轻轻一吻，在金发男人的目瞪口呆中，医生露出一个危险十足的邪气笑容，“我可不怕与草帽屋对敌，在这件事上。”

　　在……在……在这是个什么的事上阿？！

 

　　“饭团很好吃。”

　　怔愣中，那个让自己心跳过速的罪魁祸首就这么施施然地离开了。看着餐厅门关上，山治这才开始手足无措地抓头发。

　　“等等阿这个状况是不是哪里不太对！”

　　餐厅中，娜美诧异地问走进来的同盟船长。“外面山治君在喊什么？”

　　“谁知道呢，我夸奖了一下饭团，他高兴过头了吧？”特拉法尔加·罗特别淡定地坐了下来，开始享用这份专属于自己的早餐。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	21. 《节日Ｏｎｌｙ》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖妖魔鬼怪架空‖小短篇  
> ※２０１４万圣节贺文

　　金发男人沉默地注视着酒吧里热闹欢腾的场景，感到整个人都疲累极了。由于万圣节的降临，所有商业场所都换上了一水儿的应景装扮，南瓜，蜡烛，蝙蝠，各种妖魔鬼怪应有尽有。他现在待的这间酒吧也是如此。虽然聚会什么的通常都是值得高兴的事情，但今天可真没办法开心。他闭了闭自己的眼睛，摆出一副淡然的表情。

　　有件事不能说，即使千真万确——他能看到真正的妖魔鬼怪。

　　怎么说呢，大抵是和他小时候的经历有关。有一次遇到海难差点死掉，自那之後，山治就能看到各种奇怪的东西了。随着他渐渐懂事就更明白了，有些东西是在这个世界上不该存在的。比如轻飘飘飞在半空的颜色块儿，一只眼睛一只脚蹦蹦跳跳的毛球儿，还有滚着车轮大的脑袋走来走去的家伙，生着八条腿的飞马，都不是正常生物。虽然……它们并不是什么坏东西，只是分属于两个不同的世界而已，但在这个世界，那样的生物统统是「异端」。

　　每到过这种节日的时候山治就特别心塞。当然是因为两个世界都在一起过节，普通人类热闹热闹也就算了，妖孽那边更是横行无忌上蹿下跳比平时活力充沛一百倍。两边人马都高高兴兴，只苦了他这个事无巨细都能看个一清二楚的普通人。

　　“哈哈哈哈完成了！怎么样？”乌索普的笑声传来。金发男人扭头看了一眼，应老板的要求，乌索普正在为墙面绘制酷炫拉风的万圣节特别装饰，旁边的乔巴和弗兰奇给他各种点赞。不管怎样，会觉得烦恼的估计只有自己一个，开心的总是要占绝大多数。

　　无知也是一种幸福阿，这话说得真是没错。这样想着，山治将一支香烟扔进嘴里。

 

　　晚上酒吧里将要举办一场万圣PARTY。每个人都被要求变装参加。想到自己的扮相金发男人不禁摇了摇头，顶个南瓜帽也就到头了吧……这个时间差不多也该去准备点心了。虽然是酒吧，但没有鬼怪点心的PARTY叫什么万圣PARTY阿？！

　　就在刚要起身去後面厨房的时候，他突然见到一个陌生男人走进来。眼下还没到正式营业时间，除了准备PARTY的几个小伙伴，应该是不会有客人登门的。让金发男人留步的当然不是这个理由。问题在于，他一进门就猛盯着自己瞧，这是……几个意思？

　　那个男人头戴着软绒白帽，身上一袭黑衣嵌着亮金色的骷髅花纹。黑眼圈挺严重不知道有多少天睡眠不足，不过那对黯金色的眼珠真是特别引人，像是某种琥珀。应该说，这对眼珠比他的穿着或别的什么东西都更让他印象深刻。他没有过来，就只是站在酒吧一进门的地方，非常安静地站着。其他人都在忙着自己的工作……似乎根本就没人察觉到，有人走进来了。

　　这家伙太像人类，以至于山治一开始根本就没有往另一个方面想，直到那家伙笔直地走进墙壁里消失。金发男人顿时觉得自己心脏不太好。能够维持在正常人的状态自然是因为他能轻松分辨出两个世界的差异。但那个，那个东西，那个家伙……不管他是什么，都实在太像人类了。如果自己真的贸然凑过去说几句什么，乌索普他们会不会以为自己疯了——对着空气聊天什么的？

　　金发男人狠狠吸了一口香烟，提醒自己以後得多加一百二十倍的小心，这才走去厨房。

 

　　三小时後的灯光迷离，万圣PARTY气氛热烈，普通人类也统统戴上了鬼怪面具，身穿死神长袍，托着水晶球，拿着断手，真是一派群魔乱舞的景象。

　　喂喂这可是真正群魔乱舞的节奏好吗？！那些家伙就混在正常人中间，也都一副欢天喜地的样子。不能不说，酒吧的气氛太赞，也可能是乌索普的画风太赞了，附近的妖魔鬼怪恨不得全都跑过来凑热闹。一眼望去，这屋子里根本没有能下脚的地方，见缝插针一样挨着叠着尽是些奇怪的货。能看见是一码事，眼睁睁地让自己穿过那些生物就是另一码事了。山治可真没有这种特殊的喜好。

　　“山治君，你没问题吗？”今夜南瓜魔女风的橘发女神特意过来问候自己了。以往他可不会像现在这样安静。

　　得到女神的金口慰问，金发男人立刻精神百倍，单膝跪地为她献上一枝缠着黑蝙蝠的紫玫瑰。“阿阿阿主动关心人的娜美桑真是太耀眼了！我知道你一定在担心我，我发誓没有问题的娜美桑！我只是想找点时间抽一根烟而已。”

　　看到娜美回去继续和其他人闹腾，山治才回过神来，给自己点了支烟。

 

　　眼前突然一空，层层叠叠的妖魔鬼怪竟然闪出来一条路。金发男人愣愣地看着这一切，接着他就看到了路的对面，坐在吧台旁边的那个男人。虽然是个陌生人，但应该说也不是那么陌生，因为几小时前还见过一面——就是那个眼睛漂亮得好像琥珀的人。

　　他站起身，穿过酒吧光怪陆离的光线和装扮成鬼怪的人类和货真价实的鬼怪，一直走到自己身前来。他也没说话，就端着一杯酒在山治身边坐下来。

　　在酒吧这种地方戴着草帽相当违和，但如果是路飞的话就没有一丁点不自然了。那小子不知道打哪个角落里蹿出来，一下子坐到山治身边，当然是另外那边。金发男人刚要同他说话，路飞突然向外探一下身，看了看山治另一边的位置，指着问。“你朋友？”

　　“阿？”

　　“你们聊吧，我去玩啦！”

　　“阿？”金发男人这下坐蜡了。那家伙不是非人类的吗？以他的认知，另外那个世界的东西，这边的人都是看不到的。显然身边这个家伙已经远远超出了自己的认知。该……怎么办呢？

　　他向旁边瞥了一眼。那家伙也正在看着自己。

　　“你到底是什么人？”

　　男人笑了一下。“我很难到这边来的。”看到山治不解的神色，他又笑了一下，“只有在节日的时候才能……”他随手点了点酒吧，“平时都被管理得很严格。”

　　“被管理？被什么管理？”

　　“四皇阿。因为我是七武海，所以才有资格到这里来。”

　　“……”有听没有懂。山治侧着脑袋琢磨了半晌，指着眼前密密麻麻各种蹦跶的奇怪生物。“它们看起来比你级数要低很多，不是都有这样的资格吗？”

　　“它们是原本就在蓝海的。”

　　“……”更加的有听没有懂。算了，金发男人决定换个话题，也是自己更关心的问题。“那你是为什么找上我的？”

　　“因为你有特殊的「场」，我是跟着它来的。能找到一个你这样的人类不容易。因为和其他的人……没有什么好说的。”

　　对于这些看见了也要当看不见的东西，我和其他人也没什么好说的，山治想。

　　男人看了眼时间，轻轻啜饮一口杯子里的酒。“再有十分钟我就要回去了。”

　　“那你到底是来找我做什么的？”只是打个招呼说两句不痛不痒的火星语吗？

　　“下次有机会的话，和我一起走走吧。想知道关于这个世界的更多事情，很多都是我们那里没有的。”

　　“也许吧，要是你还能找到我的话。”糟糕的是，自己对那些不了解的陌生东西似乎也颇有兴趣。

　　“当然能找到。我会跟好了你的「场」，不会走丢的……你叫什么名字？”

　　“山治。”

　　男人仰起头，喝光了杯中的最後一滴酒，轻轻将酒杯放在桌上。他站起身来，正了正自己的帽子，低头用那对黯金色的眼睛盯住山治。看着男人再次扬起嘴角，山治突然觉得这个人笑起来的样子简直邪气又非常好看，和这个世界上的人没有太大差别，又偏偏有那么点的不一样。

　　“特拉法尔加·罗。下次见。”

 

 

 

　　- END -


	22. 《Color for You》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：特拉法尔加•罗x山治‖OOC注意  
> ※女装注意‖打情骂俏‖给佐仓贝比迟来的生贺！12月7日生日快乐！

　　推开那扇门的时候，特拉法尔加·罗生出一种感觉，好像自己是一位新郎，即将闯入自己新娘的化妆间。究竟该怀着怎样忐忑和欢喜的心情，他也说不清，不过唯一能肯定的就是，在前方等待自己的一定是场令人心旌动摇的梦境。

　　坐在桌前的美人已经从化妆镜中看清了来人。逃避是没有用的虽然很想，因为接下来自己还要和这家伙一起去参加一场酒会。

　　一切都始于那张邀请函。由一只灰白相间的信天翁送来的，指名邀请特拉法尔加·罗参加，允许携带一名女伴——也仅允许如此。医生断定可以探听到有用的情报，他决意参加。娜美和罗宾都认为值得一去，但船上的厨师先生一点也不打算让两位女神涉险。于是一来二去，情况就变成了——山治男扮女装和罗一同参加酒会。

　　男人像是不想惊动镜前的美人般放缓脚步慢慢走近。金发，白肤，眼睛如同夏日阳光下安静清澈的海，恰到好处的淡妆，一小段脖颈从披肩的金发缝隙间露出来，美好得让人只想把嘴唇印在那片白皙上。

　　这个计划横空出世以来罗就无数次构想过这个场景，但没有一次想象能够如此接近现实，令自己无法抑制地迷醉。

　　“你真是天生的美人，我的黑足屋。”他将手放在山治的肩上，轻轻摩挲着白色旗袍的肩线。

　　“你敢再多说一句试试……”可惜被医生轻轻重重地抚摸着手臂整个人都仿佛晕眩起来，金发男人觉得自己就是放狠话也没有一点底气。

　　罗捧起他的脸颊。山治随着他的动作起身转过来面对他。这时金发男人才认真打量了一下对方的穿着。难得见到特拉法尔加·罗穿西装的样子。不得不说这男人也是天生的衣服架子，怎么穿都显得帅气逼人。不过等一下，领带是不是稍稍歪了一点？

 

　　山治很自然地抬手为医生将领带理正。下一秒眼前一暗，嘴唇就被紧紧贴住了。他感到罗的手指插进自己的发根中，令自己仰起头来接受他的亲吻。山治模模糊糊地发出一声轻喘，忍不住享受起唇舌相交的美好滋味。罗将山治搂得紧贴自己，温度和触感同时隔过薄薄的衣料传来。虽然没有进一步动作，但两人都感到口干舌燥，仿佛这样的接触就是一件热得足以将体内水分全部蒸发殆尽的事情。

　　“混账，这下唇彩是白画了……”分开後金发男人这才反应过来，他懊恼地对着镜子左看右看，“要不找娜美桑再重新涂一下？”说着他便向外走去，一想到能再被娜美桑和罗宾酱在脸上涂涂画画，山治简直兴奋得快要心脏休克。说实在的，两位女神就算将他画成鬼他也不会有半句怨言的，更何况为了酒会，女神们为他选择了最恰到好处的淡妆。

　　“哦？”医生露出一个意味深长的笑容，“你觉得这样去找娜美屋，她那么聪明，会不会猜到……发生了什么？”

　　明明没有进餐，你说，在什么样的情况下，才需要补上唇彩？

 

　　金发男人转了转眼珠就明白了，差不多当场就要跪了。他以一种十分别扭的姿态走回来坐好，从抽屉中翻出之前用的那支唇彩。

　　“……我自己涂好了！”

　　“让我来吧，黑足屋。”医生笑着按住他的手腕。

　　“什么？你还会做这种事情？喂你是不是做过很多次？”

　　“你多虑了，我只想说，我是个医生。”

　　“你有逻辑吗？这是‘不想当医生的海贼就做不了好化妆师’的意思？”

　　罗捏起山治的下颌来，使他抬起头来正对着自己。“多复杂的手术我都可以胜任，难道你觉得，为自己的恋人涂一下唇彩还做不到吗？”

　　“那……”受不了医生强烈直白的视线，山治挪开了目光，“那你还在磨磨蹭蹭的等什么！”

　　心脏顿时狂跳起来，就连女神在自己脸上涂涂画画也比不过这一刻的心如擂鼓。只要是这个男人的碰触，好像就会牵动神经和心情，自己也无法控制。

 

　　沿着那精致的薄唇，特拉法尔加·罗抬起手，添上了一抹明亮的色彩。虽然以前并没有做过这种事情，但他足够小心翼翼，将一切都完美重现。唇彩的颜色并不过于鲜艳，却令山治整个人都亮起来。医生左看右看，总算忍住了再亲吻这个人并直接将他吻到床上去的欲望，盯了好半晌才开口。

　　“你可不要被别人拐走了，我的美人屋。”

　　“你白痴阿……”

　　“还有，这件衣服记得晚上让我亲手脱掉。”

　　“给老子适可而止！”

　　“好，玩笑到此结束。”罗将手中的唇彩放回桌上，换回那副冷静睿智的海贼船长的模样，这才搂着山治的腰将他向外带去，“时间到了，我们走。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※以及脑补了酒会上的一个小片段
> 
> 　　特拉法尔加•罗扭过头来，自己不过刚和别人说了两句话，一个没看住黑足屋，他怎么就和别人打起来了？！  
> 　　一声巨响过後，罗一抬头就看到金发美人将对方直接踢跪在地，一只白生生的腿就堪堪架在那人的脖子上。看着这样的画面，医生真心觉得自己的心脏需要治疗。他抛下正和自己交谈的客人，走过去搂着腰将山治从那个已经失神的家伙身边扯开。  
> 　　罗深吸了一口气，低一点头贴着金发同伴那浑白的耳廓说了句。  
> 　　“我的美人屋，好不好把你的大腿收起来。我很不想让别的男人见到。”  
> 　　“那个混账，居然调戏老子！”  
> 　　“ROOM-SHAMBLES！”  
> 　　“喂罗！你冷静点！”
> 
>  
> 
> 　　- FIN -


	23. 《ＦＩＲＥ – 火焰》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：特拉法尔加•罗x山治‖原作风‖OOC注意  
> ※2014圣诞节贺文‖大过节的别考虑医生手臂到底在不在的问题了

[壹]

 

　　简直SUPER完美！草帽海贼团的机器人船匠忍不住高举双手，向风雪中改造完毕的巨大松树做了一个标志性动作。此刻众人眼前的已经不是原本那棵巨大的雪松了，粗壮的树干上高低错落安置着好几个形状各异的小木屋，盘曲在主干上的木梯可以通向所有小屋。屋内床铺桌椅一应俱全，甚至生着火炉，可以同时住下两个人。整棵树看起来好像一个奇形怪状的大机器人。这就是男人们今晚过夜的场所。

　　桑尼号此刻停泊在一座冬岛上，由于气候原因，虽然指针已经存满了他们却还要等暴风雪缓一缓才能出航。左右无事，在这座面积不算大也不太小的无人岛上，他们找了一种新的娱乐方式，建造两种小屋来住——冰屋和树屋。

　　地面上是两个紧邻的圆形冰屋，内部连通，全部由冰块搭建，内部却非常温暖。这里是娜美和罗宾的房间。余下的男人们都住在树屋里，虽然不如冰屋和船上的寝室温暖，却别有一番风味。就连桃桃都放弃了钻进冰屋的资格，兴高采烈地打算去爬树。

　　“那么，我要最高的那间！”说着，戴草帽的少年已经伸出长长的橡胶手臂揪住树梢飞走了。

　　“黑足屋和我一起，我要检查一下他之前的伤口。”

　　反正还没轮到山治说同不同意，他就和那位同盟船长一起出现在其中一间木屋里了。金发男人咬着香烟斜了身边的外科医一眼，心说你的能力就是这样滥用的吗？！

 

　　木屋只是用厚木板修建的小屋，虽然有门但是没有窗子。如果是夏天当然可以留出窗子的空当来看星星，不过在风雪交加的冬岛上还是别透风的好。一旦关上门，屋内唯一的照明就是炉中的火焰。医生动手点起一支蜡烛架在烛台上，整间屋子又明亮了些。他回过头来，自己用能力抓来的同居者正一脸若有所思的样子。

　　罗看着身後这个画面有些怔愣。那人柔软垂落的发丝被金红的火焰染上一层赤色，一贯白皙的肤色也仿佛涂上了一层红晕。他得承认，从两年前在夏波地群岛第一眼见到这个金发的家伙，就被千真万确地吸引住了。能够和黑足屋在庞克哈萨德再遇简直是上天给自己的恩赐。成为同盟後顺理成章搭上了同一艘船，自然就想看到他更多，了解他更多。

　　此刻这个金发的人即使什么也不说即使什么也不做，也可以令自己牵动心神，尤为在意。

　　他在想什么？

　　介于自己未经同意就擅自将对方掳来，罗真是体会到了久违的忐忑，就连战斗时面对唐吉坷德·多弗拉明戈也没有像现在这样不安。大概是自己太过在乎这个金发的家伙，所以才会如此矛盾，又想动手将他抢过来，又想尊重他自己的意愿。

　　“是已经有人选了吗？”特拉法尔加·罗感到自己的心脏正迟缓地向深海沉去。他想起了那位三刀流的剑士，表面看起来他和黑足屋是最不对盘的那个，却偏偏是最有可能的答案。自己早已做好了听到那个名字的准备。

　　“阿不，这倒没有。”

　　不是骗人的样子，真的在考虑事情而已。罗看清这点後突然就轻松下来，心脏也开始重新运作，从深海一点点浮向水面。至少黑足屋没打算离开这里，也没打算成为别的什么人的临时同居者。

 

　　山治的确在想其他事情。若不是天气情况不允许，他们今晚应当开一场露天PARTY的，因为今天是一个特殊的日子——圣诞节。晚上他们在桑尼号的餐厅里已经享受过一顿丰盛的大餐了，不过金发男人仍想给大家再添一顿美味不减的夜宵。

　　“罗，你还想吃点什么？夜宵的话。”

　　只那湛蓝湛蓝的眼瞳盯着自己，罗就觉得自己什么都想吃。比如最想吃的……就是黑足屋本人。

　　“……不要咸梅，不要面包。”

　　“挑食的家伙。”金发男人嘟哝一声，“要你是我船上的人，一定好好修理你，直到你吃为止。”

　　“黑足屋，”医生那双黯琥珀色的眼中闪过一抹意味深长的光，“要你是我船上的人……”

　　山治缓缓眨了眨眼睛，他没有等到後半句因为罗就这样止住了话头。所以说……就怎样呢？难不成要用船长命令来要挟自己？还是……他其实是想做什么其他的事情？那个男人凝神垂注的视线深邃得仿佛要将世界吸进去，和食物无关吧？那究竟是什么？

　　他脑袋有点乱，左思右想了很多却想不到答案。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　山治一爬下树屋立刻去敲冰屋的门，向两位女神问安。毕竟问问女神圣诞节的夜宵想吃些什么是最重要的，顺便还可以了解下其他人的住宿都是怎么安排的。

　　看着问完事情还左磨右磨好似想赖在这里不走的厨师先生，罗宾端着咖啡杯温柔一笑。“将那位同盟船长留在雪地里合适吗？要不要也请他进来一起坐？”

　　“阿？那家伙还在外面？”金发男人立刻跳了起来，差点撞到脑袋，“哎哟，怎么能让那家伙打扰娜美桑和罗宾酱休息呢！我这就去把他领走！美丽的娜美桑与温柔的罗宾酱，就请在这里等着新鲜出炉的圣诞小饼干吧！”

　　一回到呼啸的暴风雪中，就见那个身穿黑色外衣的男人果然还候在外面。外科医将视线藏到帽沿下，安静地捏着那把暗紫色的长刀，一副要像雪松般长在地里的架势。山治看到他的帽子与肩上堆着白色的积雪，露在外面的手指与脸颊被冻得通红，忍不住啧了一声。真是的，桑尼号就在旁边，不知道先过去避一避的吗？

　　“你白痴吗？等在这儿做什么！”

　　听到声音，罗这才抬起头。下一秒他抬起手来，一声“ROOM”过後两个人已经站在桑尼号温暖的厨房里。医生开始动手拍打帽子和肩上的雪花。山治看着他，心里突然生出一丝歉意。罗是不想让自己顶着风雪走回船上才一直坚持等自己出来的吗？算了，回头给他做点额外的食物当作补偿吧。

 

　　回到自己如鱼得水的地盘上，金发男人立刻开始准备点心。材料早就备好了，可以做姜饼小人和小饼干。饼干在山治灵巧的手中被做成圣诞老人，礼物口袋，圣诞树，雪花等等不同的形状。光是看着就有非常甜美的节日气息。最後山治还手一滑做了顶帽子出来，和罗戴的那顶一模一样。

　　将铁盘放进烤箱後，厨师先生开始动手装点餐盘。夜宵的份数是按照房间分配的，所以山治拿出了七个盘子。他开始着手制作摆在白瓷盘边的饰物。当然，这是给两位Lady准备的，其他混账男人根本没这个必要。

　　罗饶有兴趣地观察金发男人用红樱桃和生菜切片拼成冬青的模样。明明是男人，却在这种细枝末节的事情上显示出过人的耐心与专注。他将视线挪向山治微微噙起的薄唇，突然非常想用舌尖去品尝那道清浅弯起的弧线。

　　会是怎样的味道呢？

　　会不会也像那些圣诞饼干一样，可爱到令人迷醉？

 

　　“如果你没事的话，”瞥一眼自从进了厨房就一直盯着自己不知道在想些什么的那位同盟船长，金发男人提出，“要不要帮我摆盘子？”

　　那个人的注视像是种火焰，自己就是专注于眼前的料理也依然能够感受到那灼烫的温度。如果不给他安排点事情只怕自己很快就会在他的视线中败下阵来。那家伙是想要什么呢？

　　“好，听你的。”

　　在等着饼干烤好的时间里，山治悠闲地点起一支香烟。“罗，看在圣诞节的份上，”——不光是圣诞节，还看在你在暴风雪里等了那么久的份上——“我特许你点一次餐。你想吃什么？”

　　“什么都可以吗？”

　　“当然。今天是特例。”说完这句，山治就觉得哪里有点不对。因为那位同盟外科医分明笑了起来，那种略带着些邪气的笑容，虽然他笑起来的样子真的非常好看可总觉得像是什么阴谋得逞了。

　　“到时可不要反悔阿，黑足屋。”

　　“到时？”和反悔？

　　“等你将这些食物送完，我会告诉你的。”

 

　　热腾腾的圣诞饼干出炉了。金发男人暂时不用再考虑那些话里有话，该将这些食物分装进盘子了。

　　“第一份当然是给两位Lady的。这几块是最好看也我最用心做的。这个不劳你动手。”说着山治亲自将几块饼干和姜饼小人小心翼翼地摆进盘子里，又端详了一阵，“下一盘给路飞和乔巴，堆满了就行。罗，就用这两种，特意加了果浆的分量，乔巴会喜欢的。”

　　医生按照他的要求将饼干放进盘子里。

　　“这份是绿藻头和混账科学家的。这安排倒也合理，就算绿藻头睡死过去，凯撒有一丁点不老实他也一定会醒过来。随便装点什么就行了，一个绿色植物而已，给他那个圣诞树吧……再扔瓶酒过去。至于那个混账科学家，有得吃就不错了。弗兰奇和布鲁克的话，也是随便抓点就好。还有可乐和红茶。乌索普一个人住，有点凄惨阿……多拿两块饼干给他吧。锦卫门和桃桃是客人，也多分他们几块。最後剩下的是你和我的。不许再挑剔，老子可给你特别点餐的机会了。”

　　罗看着他，抬起唇角轻轻笑了一下。

　　怎么可能还不满呢？如果黑足屋知道自己想吃什么的话。

 

　　所有人份的夜宵都已经备好，可以送过去了。看对方开始翻找食盒，医生制止了他。“不用拿，就放在桌上。我可以帮忙送过去。”

　　很快金发男人就知道是哪种送法了。所有盘子和酒水之类的全部在桑尼号的餐桌上一字摆好。罗临走时抓了一把糖果，每进一间屋子就向桌上放一到两颗糖，接着那重淡蓝色的空间展开，糖果就立刻换成了该送来的食物。山治略带惊奇地看着那个男人的一举一动。

　　死亡外科医那足以凌虐对手的无比凶恶的能力，在这一刻却成了专门为自己派发零食点心的传送工具。特拉法尔加·罗……其实是个相当温柔的家伙吧？不得不说能和这样的人结为同盟，一定是冥冥中注定彼此都有些相似的地方，或者说，彼此都是同一类人吧。

　　两人一起为所有人派发完夜宵，这才回到他们的木屋。

　　“最後是我们的份。”这样说着，医生最後一次抬手，将掌心里的糖果变作盛着饼干的白盘。正中的那枚是自己的帽子的形状。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　“这个，我很喜欢。”医生捏起为自己特制的那块饼干送进嘴里。刚烤出来的小饼干松脆可口。如果黑足屋真是自己船上的厨师，他忍不住想，红心海贼团的海上生活会是怎样一副光景呢

　　——不管前方是多么可怖的风浪与危险等待着自己，也必定会充满希望吧？

　　“那么，”金发男人看着罗将这盘饼干轻轻放到木桌上，抱起双臂问那位始终在故弄玄虚的同盟船长，“现在可以说了吧？想吃点什么呢，客人？”

　　话说出口的那一瞬间，山治突然觉得，气氛变得微妙起来。

　　燃着火焰的木块在炉中哔哔啵啵地响，风雪在窗外不断呼啸，可整间木屋给人的感觉安静极了。已经摘下帽子的男人坦然地抬眼看着自己，没有丝毫隐瞒也毫不做作，就这样异常直白地看着山治。在想要的宝藏面前，身为海贼怎么可能退缩。

　　“我想吃你。”特拉法尔加·罗轻声告诉他，“一直都想……要不要反悔，黑足屋？”

 

　　金发男人愕然地看着他。火焰的光从死亡外科医的背後亮起，为男人英俊的侧脸勾出一道金色的边线。如果视线也可以有温度，那双黯琥珀金的眼睛一定会像他背後的火焰那样燃烧起来，将灵魂也一并烧灼殆尽。山治屏住呼吸，面对这突如其来的剖白他感到自己无法思考，就像片刻之前——左思右想却始终想不出答案。

　　这个男人，特拉法尔加·罗，难道喜欢自己吗？这个问题他没有问，因为他知道在这之後会跟来一系列问题。滚雪球一样越滚越大，不光是问对方的，更多的兴许是问自己，到最後更是会出现一个不可能逃避的问题

　　——山治，你也喜欢他吗？

　　从一开始，对于这位同盟船长提出的要求，自己好像就没有想过拒绝。所以他说不喜欢面包，自己就第一时间准备了饭团。自从在格林比特被罗救下一次，好像就更没有办法拒绝了。不仅仅是谁欠谁一条命的事情。如果感情能够这样简单粗暴地得出结论，就什么都好办了。山治眨了眨眼睛，清晰记起自己离开德雷斯罗萨後再度见到这个男人的时刻，见他还活着的那种……无比欣喜的，心脏跳跃的感觉。

　　是喜欢吗？抑或不是？

 

　　罗小心翼翼地等着山治。那个人好像在出神，迟迟没有作出回答。但他可不确定，万一黑足屋真的说了反悔自己会不会就此放过他。外衣口袋里还装着最後一枚糖果，他心知无论这个金发的家伙跑到哪里去，自己都可以轻而易举地将他弄回来。当然这是最坏的结果，他期望着那个人能够接受自己。

　　会吗？

　　他并没有说拒绝。不是吗？

　　“如果你再不说话，我就当你同意了。”

　　话音落下，医生已不想再继续等下去。他已等了太久，在漩涡中挣扎了太久。罗轻轻挪动脚步，一步步靠近山治。

　　金发男人愣愣地看着他。

　　自己应当跑掉的，或者抬脚踹飞他，再不济也应该退几步表明一下犹豫才是，山治却悲哀地发现自己竟然不能动，或者说，一点想动的意思都没有。自己好像一直都在等待着这个时刻，等待着一切发生。所以他什么也没有做，将整个头脑都放空，静静看着特拉法尔加·罗一步步凑近。

　　直到那纹着DEATH字样的手指穿过发梢抚上脸颊，山治被捏着下颌仰起头，迎接铺天盖地的亲吻。

　　那是一个和圣诞饼干一样甜美的吻。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　第一缕阳光破开厚重的云层，在洁白的雪地上铺出一条金色的道路。彻夜的暴风雪已经停下，只余下零星的雪花还在安静地飘落。

　　山治从未想过有朝一日自己会和别的男人上床，真是怎么想都不可能。此刻他看着睡在自己身边的罗，心情复杂无法辩驳。他闭起眼睛，不断回想起昨晚相互纠缠的肢体，将近烧灼的温度，难以抑口的呻吟。他们叫出彼此的名字，用绵密的吮吻倾诉着感情，用这具身体最敏感的部位接受着仿佛火焰与天堂的快感。

　　妈的那感觉未免该死的好……这种难以启齿的事情虽然不会说出口，但山治在心里却没办法否认。此刻习惯了准备早餐而一贯早醒的他抬起眼睛，安然注视着睡梦中的外科医那英俊又带着几分邪气的面容。

　　好看得快要陷落。

　　就算等待着自己的是地狱，也甘了心情了愿。

 

　　他首次感到自己错不开视线，如果可以，真想一直这样看着这个人。到底有多喜欢他，金发男人根本就说不出来。这根本不是能用语言来形容的事情。要不是昨晚在高潮的时候叫出了罗的名字，他都不知道自己竟然会对这个男人倾注如此深重的感情。好似从最开始便藏在心底，看不见也说不出，却潜移默化地影响着自己周身的一切。在被快感折磨到不知所措的时候，在最渴望并且最诚实的时候，在那场拥抱的尽头，毫无保留悉数迸发。

　　之前曾用力拥紧自己的手臂还环在自己腰上，黯色的刺青在皮肤上铺开的样子令人着迷，金发男人好不容易才将注意力挪回自己身上。腰部有些隐隐作痛不过已经到了该起床的时间。他轻轻挪了挪身子，在身边沉沉睡着的那个人立刻就醒转来。

　　“抱歉，弄醒你了。”

　　男人搂着自己的手臂收了收。“要去哪，我亲爱的的黑足屋？”

　　山治垂下头，对方那双黯琥珀色的眸不算太清醒，却清晰映出了自己的影子。

　　“去准备早餐。”

　　“你不要紧吗？”

　　“喂，不要小看老子阿……”金发男人感到自己的脸颊燃烧起来。就算还有些腰疼，也绝不能示弱。

　　“……去吧，我的黑足屋。”医生拖过他的手轻轻吻了吻，跟着放开，“对了，我有没有告诉过你……昨晚是我有生以来，得到的最值得感恩的圣诞礼物。”

　　山治看着他，感到心脏在轻快地跳动。他为自己喜欢与爱上的人是特拉法尔加·罗而感到高兴，忍不住扬起嘴角来微笑。毫无疑问这家伙是个令人愉快的恋人，不光指身体上，他更懂得为自己留出足够的空间与时间。

　　不咄咄逼人，也不自大妄为，恰如其分又情真意切的爱。

　　试问，自己还需要什么呢？

 

　　一如往常，早餐的香气从桑尼号的厨房中飘向整座岛屿，挨个将沉睡中的船员们唤醒。安心享用完又一顿热热闹闹的早餐後，巨大的海贼船就在一片欢腾的歌声中出航了。草帽海贼团的起航总是这样气氛热烈。

　　除了两位当事者，没人知道昨晚发生过什么，谁又和谁的关系已经彻底翻天覆地。

　　船行破浪。同盟外科医站在船舷边，捏着暗紫色的长刀凝视着前方不远处那个金发的人。越过所有人，所有时间与空间，只有黑足屋一个人落入自己眼底。像是感受到自己的凝视，山治缓缓回过头。

　　淡金色的日光同海风一起，将他的发丝染上更加漂亮的色泽。那温顺的触感是自己一直以来的渴愿，而就在昨晚，那个人已经真正为自己拥有。特拉法尔加·罗觉得自己在看着对方那海蓝色眼睛的时候，好像能从心底生出一簇火焰，让浑身的血液都燃烧不已。

　　「我爱你。」

　　他用唇语这样说。在彼此相遇的所有时间与所有空间中，他都曾暗自这样说。此刻隔过甲板上四散玩乐的所有人，他再次无声却专注地向那个人倾诉。他金发的恋人定定回望着自己，在起伏的海浪中露出一抹彷如晨光般令人动容的轻笑。

　　这一次他知道，那个人听懂了。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	24. 《ＮＡＮＮＹＨ》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※２０１５情人节贺  
> ※索香党慎观（千万别看）‖请给绿藻头点个蜡烛

[壹]

 

　　这是个令人捉摸不透的怪地方。这样想着，特拉法尔加·罗保持着警觉，继续在林木间向前走去。这座岛屿——确切来讲是一艘岛形的巨舰，因此并没有任何指针指向它——是他搭乘草帽海贼团的船後无意间抵达的。

　　从草帽海贼团那些人的谈话中得知，他们以前也遇到过类似的情况，那个被称作「恐怖三桅船」的，曾经的七武海月光莫利亚的地盘就是。他们对这样的展开倒是一点也不在意。刚登上这座岛的时候，海贼们就见到了岛上的居民。那些人对待海贼的态度相当友好，或者只是看起来如此。草帽屋兴高采烈地喊着冒险就冲出去了，拦也拦不住。

　　船长都跑掉了，其他人也就没必要再装什么矜持了。大家都登岛各自找些事情做。散步，去当地人的市集上买需要的东西，寻找这里的古迹，整理船只为下一次起航做准备，每个人似乎都有想做的事情，忙忙碌碌兴致高昂。罗也离开了桑尼号，他打算在附近走走，好确认这地方真的没什么异常。

　　岛上的动植物都闻所未闻见所未见，不过毕竟是伟大航道，也就不足为异了。此刻环绕在罗身边的植物就是一种从未见过的高大树木，有着宽绰犹如铺开的巨伞的树冠，笔直的主干没有任何多余的枝桠，干脆利落地冲向百米高空。走在树下像是走在很多把伞下，外科医船长抬起头来，天空几乎被全部覆盖住了。

　　这里的夜晚一定看不见星光，不过……也并不像想象中那样一团漆黑。细心的医生察觉到，一部分树枝上挂着灯盏。所以说，这片丛林根本不是什么荒无人烟的丛林郊野，刚好相反，这里没准还有什么人居住。

　　罗停下了脚步。

　　前面应该就是这片树林中最高大的一株了，它是如此与众不同。和其他树木相比它的树冠仍要高出数米，主干也异常粗壮，直径一定超过十米了。医生看到染成不同颜色的藤条从树顶垂落，主干上也绑着许多编制成彩色的线，令人联想起举办某种祭祀的场所。但无法理解的是树下毫无规律地散布着许多空木盆。他到过的许多岛屿都存在祭祀的习俗，怎么想也该是将祭品或者贡品放在容器里献给神灵才对。这些空空如也的盆令医生迷惑不解。难道那些人还想从神明那里得到什么吗？

 

　　不管怎么说，这大概都不是随便走走的好地方。他准备绕开这里继续向前，然而就在这一刻，医生突然察觉到来自上方的风声。抬起视线发现不是什么敌袭，他便伸手接住了那枚翠绿的果实。不及自己的半个手掌大，青翠可爱，散发着清香的味道。不知道是不是错觉，光是看着它就有种心情愉快的感觉。

　　“是天意吗？想不到竟然被一个外岛人拿到……”

　　一个陌生的声音传来，罗回过头，看到一位从其他树木背後走出来的当地人。那是位年纪很大的老人，表情威严，他身上的服饰和见过的居民截然不同，一看就是当地传统的盛装。见他直勾勾地盯着自己手里的果实，医生心想，麻烦来了。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[贰]

 

　　“非常遗憾，看样子我们在这里要再耽搁一晚了。”

　　桑尼号脚下，草帽海贼团的面前。医生只淡淡地说了这么一句，老人就替他将剩下的话全都说了。

　　不是出于什么恶意，而是岛上为祈求人们彼此真心爱护，重视感情而在每年南耶树的果实成熟时进行的传统活动。如果那株神木的第一枚果实是掉进了树下的木盆而不是掉在罗的手里，那这件事就和他没有半点关系了。按照老人的说法，如果客人拒绝的话，他们整座岛来年都会陷入不幸。为了这座岛也为了岛上的居民，老人恳求他不要拒绝。

　　“按照传统，你要选择一个人在南耶神树上和你共度一夜。如果在你们的船上没有和你情投意合的——外人的感情我们可不会擅自干预——你可以挑选村里的任意一位未婚的姑娘，她们绝不会拒绝神树选择的人。不过之後你是要将她留下还是带走，还要看那位姑娘的决定。”

　　“什么！”就算不用看也知道，草帽海贼团那位金发的厨师一定会第一个跳起来，“喂罗，你要是敢挑这里的姑娘或者娜美桑或者罗宾酱……老子第一个不……”

　　不待他说完，医生指着金发男人问那位老人。“如果我选他的话，有没有问题？”

　　老人露出一脸诧异的神色，不过立即做出了回答。“当……当然没有问题，对性别是没有任何规定的。因为神树选出的也很可能是位少女，规定允许她挑选自己中意的未婚男子。这也是我们当地婚俗的一种，最特殊也最幸运的一种，他们将永远受到神树的祝福。”

　　饶是山治聪明过人，此刻脑袋却还没有转过弯来。上一秒他还沉浸在满腔怒火中，一半是埋怨那混账外科医身为海贼要怎么对人家姑娘负责，另一半则在捶胸顿足地咆哮为什么走好运的不是自己，下一秒那根纹着字母的手指怎么就突然指到自己身上了？还要和自己……等等共度一夜？

　　等到老人一脸安心地离开，海贼们才开始讨论起这件事。

 

　　“你是怎么拿到第一枚果实的，真的没有用能力吗？”狙击手一脸难以置信地看着外科医。

　　“巧合。”罗言简意赅，转头问那个还在失神的金发男人，“这下你满意了吗，黑足屋？”

　　虽然是解决了刚才的问题但又觉得哪里微妙地不太对！这件事在山治还在思考的时候就被定下了。这种「既然你觉得不满那就自己负起责来」的想法严格来讲也没有错，自己不单没有更好的办法，现在可好，连反悔的余地都没有了。

　　不过……只是去树顶待一晚而已，也算帮了当地人的忙，有何不可呢。

　　“就这样吧。”山治扭开视线，心说老子得抽根烟冷静冷静。取烟盒的那一刻，他瞥到绿发男人脸上的不悦一闪而过。

　　那家伙……在想什么呢。

　　“这也许是最好的解决方法了。”妮可·罗宾表情严肃地为大家解释，“我在这里探索古迹时发现，根据记载这项活动被称作「NANNYH」，如果被选中的人拒绝参加，这座岛屿一样大的船只就会发生不幸。历史上已经发生过很多次了，所以当地人才会对这件事坚信不疑。这株神树对于这艘船而言，如同某种有生命的重要的东西，它和这艘船的状态息息相关。”

　　“那就只好委屈特拉仔和山治君在树上待一晚了。明天一早我们再出发，怎样，路飞？”橘发的航海士询问自家船长。

　　“阿，今晚有宴会吗？一定要开宴会！我去问问刚才那位老爷子……”说着草帽少年就跑掉了，显然他的重点一向在于吃上。

　　等到所有人的交谈重点都从这件事上移开，山治才有机会看几眼罗。那家伙看起来没有任何异样，甚至他的注意力也没有在自己身上。金发男人告诉自己，也许只是自己想太多了。可是，该如何解释那位同盟船长时时放在自己身上的视线呢？那远远超过看待一位别人船上厨师的，意味深长的视线？

　　如果自己的理解没有错误……该如何看待这件事呢？

　　山治苦恼地发现，自己对那个人并不反感。一点也不。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[叁]

 

　　海贼们被邀请参加活动的宴会，地点就在那棵被当地人当作神树的南耶树下。此刻罗和山治被分别安置在神树两侧临时搭建的茅草屋中，接下来该做的一些事情也都是不可省略的规矩，由另一位看起来颇具身份的老人为两人讲述。

　　几位位高权重的人一致认为他们去树上待一夜就可以了。介于两人都是外岛人，大部分仪式比如某些繁文缛节的东西已经全部省掉了，反正他们一时半会也学不会。甚至连服饰也不用更换了——本来按照要求是该换上当地盛装的。不管怎么说，这两个年轻人没有拒绝已经是相当通情达理了。

　　四周状若巨伞的树梢上点着无数灯盏，虽然看不见星光却将丛林照得一片明亮。宴会已经开始了许久，绿发男人心不在焉地喝着酒，目光有意无意地飘向一边的小屋。

　　“不会有事的啦，索隆。”路飞正在扫荡桌子上的所有食物，百忙之中不忘拍了拍绿发剑士的肩膀。

　　这里有足够多的厨师胜任今晚的工作，让山治偶尔享受一下假期可没什么好担心的。这道理谁都懂，不过索隆知道自己在意的不是这件事。他又向嘴里灌了一口酒，拎着瓶子走进厨子待的那间茅屋。

　　象征着今晚主角的红花花环已经套上了金发男人的脖颈。当索隆走进小屋的时候，那家伙正托腮坐在小屋中发呆。

 

　　“绿藻头？”虽然没有禁止其他人出入，不过山治有点诧异这家伙会进来。

　　“你这白痴不会跟那家伙做什么奇怪的事情吧？”

　　这还真是超乎意料的展开。金发男人一愣，随即扬起嘴角。“哦呀？真是稀奇呢。我会做什么，你很在意吗？”

　　自己和绿藻头的关系永远是种说不清道不明的状态。对手？朋友？搭档？伙伴？似乎哪个词都不足以真正概括。比起这些来，好像内心深处认定的要比这些词更加……如果现在他是跑来确认这件事的，那自己一直以来的理解就没有错误了。不如说，还一直抱有些期待的，对吧？

　　“切，别会错了意。”索隆拧起眉来，“那家伙可不是什么伙伴，别怪我没有事先提醒你。”

　　山治很仔细地盯着他，慢慢从衣袋里摸出一支香烟，慢条斯理地点起来。在他期望听到对方改口或者补充点什么的时间里，那个人只是定定看着他，继而带着多一句话都不肯再说的表情转身离开。

　　原来，只是自己会错了意……吗？嘛，为了这种事情特地跑来提醒自己，也的确是出于关心自己的目的，不能怨他什么。

　　怪只怪自己太多心，可能……也太贪心了吧。

　　山治摇摇头，轻笑一下，左侧胸腔里浮起整片的苦涩。

 

　　绿发男人走出茅草屋，站在门外狠狠攥起拳来。自己应当再多说几句的，比如告诉那家伙，少跟那外科医海贼有什么来往，那家伙可是赤裸裸的掠夺者，从他看厨子的眼神就知道了。或者干脆把厨子压在墙上直接吻他的嘴唇，告诉他除了老子谁也不能碰你。

　　可面对那蓝得像海一样颜色的眼睛，自己竟然什么也说不出来，什么也做不出来。

　　索隆根本那没办法确定那家伙对自己也怀有同样的感觉。只那一个问题「我会做什么，你很在意吗」，自己就偏偏发不出一个肯定的音节。

　　在这条路上他唯一能确定的事就是，自己欠下的修行还太多。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[肆]

 

　　当金发男人获准从小屋中出来的那刻，身边的当地人都将手中采来的鲜花抛到地面上，片刻之间地面就铺满了鲜花。他踏着鲜花铺就的地毯向前走去，一直走到神树面前。他知道，在他做这一切的时候，罗在这棵树的对面也在做着同样的事。

　　在无数垂落的彩色藤条中，又缓缓降下一条由五彩线绳结成的绳圈，非常结实。接下来他要等前面那个老爷子对当地人说完一大段听不懂的话後踩着这个绳圈，拽住绳索，接下来身後会有人将自己拽上树顶。当然，以他和罗的本事，完全不用借助任何工具就可以上去，这是为了配合当地人，他们两人都会遵守这里的一切规定。

　　山治远远看见橘发的航海士向自己挥手，立刻扭成一阵粉色的旋风，隔空向女神献上飞吻。让他从这种冒着粉色泡泡的状态中清醒过来的，是一位盛装的美丽姑娘端来一杯清亮的酒请他喝下。

　　“非常感谢，美丽的Lady。”金发男人恭恭敬敬地接过酒杯一饮而尽。他感受到人群中绿藻头的视线，但他没有顺着这视线看过去，而是转向身侧的绳圈。

　　因为就在这时，站在最前方的老爷子宣布让两位参与者踏上绳圈。山治照他的话做了，接着感到有人拽动绳索，自己一点点离开了地面。方法很原始，速度也并不快，金发男人在所有人的仰视中不断向上，越来越高，渐渐连地上人们的表情都看不清了。最後视野中能见到的只有树干和树梢上的无数灯盏，在丛林中铺开一层温暖的光。

　　终于来到苍郁的树冠层，山治忍不住吃了一惊。因为这地方和想象中差得太远，实在太远，眼前的一切都令他感到难以置信。难道树顶上不该是歪七扭八凸凹不平的树干，能漏下星光雨水的叶片缝隙还有时不时从高空刮过的呼啸风声吗？！可现在他迈出了一步，踏在了平坦的木制地板上。在茂盛的叶片中央是用长直的茅草修葺的整齐屋顶，四周的叶片垂落下来，形成天然的墙幕。七八支罩着纱纸灯罩的烛台中央点着蜡烛安置在房间各处，错落有致的暖橙色光芒照亮了整间屋子，不仅如此，木制的家具——桌椅还有床铺——竟然也一应俱全。更不可思议的是，还有一处放满了水的浴池。有谁能相信这里是树顶呢！

　　“难以想象……”他忍不住啧啧称奇。将这些东西运上来一定也挺艰难的吧。

 

　　“的确如此。”

　　山治猛地抬眼，看到从树冠另一侧上来的那位外科医船长。罗正打量着这个地方，也带着一脸诧异的神情。

　　“这是他们要我带上来的，说可以把它吃掉。”罗向金发男人摊开手掌，露出掌心中那枚漂亮的绿色果实。此刻它被切成了两半，散发出沁人心脾的清香。

　　“……这就是你捡到的，这棵树的果实？”山治立刻就猜到了。

　　“当然了，要是有所怀疑，也可以选择不吃。”医生将果实放在木桌上。那里刚好摆着一个空果盘，大概就是为了盛放这枚果子的。

　　“我可是一流的厨师，遇到没见过的食材怎么能不试一下？他们说能吃肯定就不会有毒了。”金发男人耸了耸肩伸手拿起半枚果实。和想象中一样美味。细细分辨下来，它具有的并不是大多数水果拥有的果甜味，而是像花一样的清香。

　　当然不会有毒，罗可以确定。不过有没有其他的副作用就没办法确定了。他回想起老人将它交给自己的那刻，曾言辞闪烁地表示「要是期望一切顺利的话就将它全部吃掉」。这让自己对这枚果实生出了些许怀疑，可当地人对海贼们并无恶意……到底是怎么一回事呢？

　　看着对方毫不犹豫地将手中的果实吃掉，医生也拿起余下的半个，咬了一口。

　　尝一下味道，总是没问题的吧？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[伍]

 

　　可恶……到底是哪里的问题？！

　　金发男人咬了咬牙，他感到浑身燥热，坐立不安。身体各处传来的信号令他不安，试图搞明白它们却只会让自己更焦躁。山治不想也不敢去看旁边那个医生，只要自己眼睛里一装进那个身影，脑袋里就自觉现出亲吻，抚摸和插入。而自己竟兴不起一丁点抗拒的念头。

　　天杀的自己绝对没有想要做！

　　那这些到底是什么！

　　“黑足屋。”

　　看吧又来了。这次是什么，幻听吗？山治抬起手来死死按住自己的太阳穴，希望这样可以保持清醒，跟那些语言无法形容，惊涛骇浪一般的感觉殊死搏斗。

　　“黑足屋，你怎么了？”不是幻觉。医生走到山治身前，从一两分钟前开始，黑足屋就有些不对劲。光是站在那里就有些颤抖，甚至连呼吸声也出现无法控制的节奏。此刻他站在金发男人面前，低头仔细审视着那张脸。

　　近距离观察的话，不难看出黑足屋脸颊上那不自然的潮红，不住颤抖的长睫，还有偶尔会咬住下唇竭力忍耐着什么的表情。医生更能看出来，那个人在避免和自己对视。大家都是男人自然知道这意味着什么，更何况他觊觎这金发的美人许久了。只是……这太不自然了，黑足屋是被什么影响了呢？

　　山治摇晃着，也动摇着。罗光是站在自己身前就好像要低头吻过来的样子。这幻象在眼前出现不下十遍了，每一遍都真实得要命，让人激动到想哭出来。山治觉得自己快要疯了，身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望对方低头亲吻。他隐约感到，如果罗再不过来，自己就要扑上去了。妈的！

　　没有得到回答，或者只是被情欲掌控的黑足屋无暇说话了。罗瞥到桌上剩下的果实——自己留下的部分——突然心念一动，他直觉感到自己找到了答案。和山治不同，自己只吃了一口，也许这就是现在自己还能保持清醒的理由。虽然不能否认自己是很想得到那个人，但不太希望是在这样的情况下。谁知道当他清醒过来，会不会悔得想要杀了自己？

　　现在把黑足屋放进浴池里才是正确的做法。

 

　　“你还清醒吗？过来这边。”

　　医生伸手抄起山治的手臂。下一秒他根本来不及做出反应，眼前光线一暗，金发男人已经不管不顾地扑过来吻住了自己。山治的身高比自己差上些许，所以他伸出手臂紧紧搂住自己的脖颈，踮起脚尖送上了嘴唇。遇到中意的对象这么主动地投怀送抱，身为一个标准的海贼，罗可没有一丁点拒绝的意思。

　　鬼知道对方现在清醒不清醒，医生唯一可以肯定的是，再这样下去不清醒的人一定会再加一个。他尝到了尼古丁的味道，更多的还是来自山治舌尖的果实的清香，令人醺醉。黑足屋的体温很高，而他热烈的反应让自己都要吓上一大跳。

　　罗尽力克制住自己不做更多的动作，他只是伸手抄起山治的腰，将他向浴池的方向带去。那家伙迷迷糊糊的根本不知道自己在做什么，就算现在上了他肯定也是让黑足屋得偿所愿。罗忍不住在心里喟叹，自己是从什么时候起变成好人的？面对觊觎已久的宝物，这样千载难逢的机会，却还要想方设法地收手？

　　一声巨响，水花四溅。罗带着山治跌进盛满水的浴池。树顶上当然不会有温泉，冰冷的池水会让他们两个都冷静下来。医生抱着金发的人坐在浴池中，来自四周八方的凉意透过衣服，将他彻底包裹起来。

　　那些一度燃烧得不知去向的思绪开始从遥远的地方返回现实。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[陆]

 

　　“唔……罗？”

　　那只湛蓝的眸终于抬起来，带着不太清醒的散乱目光投向自己。

　　“好点了吗？”

　　什么好点了吗？发生了什么？

　　山治猛地清醒过来，他在水中一下坐直身子。身上西装都好端端的，尽管它们全湿透了。唯一不太对的可能就是自己的姿势，刚才是紧紧挨贴在男人的怀里，即使现在——他闪电般缩回手臂——它正漫不经心地搭在那位外科医船长的肩上。

　　对方也一样浑身湿漉漉的，此刻那双黯金色的瞳正盯着自己，似乎期望从自己的表情中打探到什么消息。金发男人看到罗的嘴角扬起，渐渐露出一抹非常确定的笑容。

　　“你刚才可真热情呢，我亲爱的黑足屋。”

　　“刚才？”山治努力回想之前的事情。一瞬间，那些被大脑自动构想出来的画面全部重现，每一幕都仿佛真正发生过又仿佛没有。鬼知道自己到底做过些什么……就是往最糟糕的方向想也不是没可能……顿时，他的脸红得像要滴出血来。

　　罗直视着金发男人，坦白告诉他。“真让人忍不住想上你。”看着对方怔愣的表情，他猛然翻身将山治压在浴池边缘，医生俯视着臂弯中的猎物舔了舔嘴唇，“怎么样，可以吗？”

 

　　在这家伙不清醒的时候虽然动动手指就能得到他，却总不如这样来得有价值。特拉法尔加·罗可不是什么圣人而是个不折不扣的海贼，想要的东西光明正大地抢过来才是。所以他就刻意等到那人清醒过来，直截了当地宣布自己很有兴趣，下一步如果他不拒绝，自己就要开动了。当然了，如果黑足屋拒绝，自己也有办法教他改口。大概吧。

　　这距离太过接近。山治甚至能感到彼此的心跳。虽然已经不再是先前浑浑噩噩的样子，可脑袋里那些香艳刺激的画面总没那么快忘记。他心乱得很，却很清楚这些大半都来自于自己的虚构。罗没有对自己做任何出格的事情，即使现在也只是在询问而已。不管怎么说，罗并没有趁人之危，比想象中的「海贼」什么的要绅士得多。

　　在所有纷至沓来的画面中，索隆掉头就走的身影蓦然闪现。这一瞬间金发男人呼吸一滞，心口也跟着沉下。在无数虚构中那一幕却是真实的，千真万确，就发生在今晚，片刻之前。

　　这一刻山治也不得不承认，特拉法尔加·罗赢了。

　　兴许是带着一点点报复的心理，金发男人伸手揪住罗的衣襟，将他向自己拽来。不需要谁再来提醒，罗重重吻在从两年前便开始觊觎的唇瓣上。他们浑身都湿透，在冰冷的池水中闭起眼睛亲吻。这一次没有被任何催情的成分带动，体温真心实意地借由唇瓣的摩擦升温。

 

　　“唔，嗯……”

　　这混账医生的吻未免太霸道。山治的脑袋里很快就空空如也，唯一剩下的就是来自于唇舌齿列如同海上风暴一般的触感。对方终于显露出海贼的模样，肆意掠夺着自己的呼吸，一遍又一遍用舌尖进犯，像是始终不肯相信，又像是在不断标明自己的领地。这是在自以为得不到时才会摆出的珍贵姿态。明明没有任何语言，却仿佛听到了誓言。

　　在这场浓烈得将近窒息的亲吻中，金发男人首次窥伺到这位同盟船长对自己怀有的感情。

　　等到结束这个吻，医生退开一点，伸手挑起一缕有点湿润的金色发尖。“我的黑足屋，既然催情的效果已经解了，就没必要再泡在水里了。这样会生病的。”说着他动了动手指，直接用能力将两人身上湿透的衣服全部脱到一边。

　　金发男人瞠目结舌地看到罗那布满刺青的胸口离自己是如此之近，近到在冰冷的水中都好像可以感受到对方的温度。虽说和其他人共浴也不是没有过，但没一次是像这样的好吗？

　　他感到从头发梢到脚趾尖都在紧张，不由得伸手按在对方胸口上。医生看着他的动作轻声笑起来。山治感到掌心贴着的皮肤也在跟着震颤。下一刻腰被有力的手臂环起，已经习惯了冰冷的水温，突如其来的碰触犹如火焰般让自己一惊，一走神间腿弯里又钻进了另一支手臂。

　　罗将山治打横抱起，走向那张舒适的床铺。留在地板上的水渍很快就会在温暖的微风中蒸发殆尽。温度当然还可以再升高，只要你能点得起火的话。

　　当然，体温也是一样。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[柒]

 

　　砧板上的鱼。

　　这是山治在断断续续的快感中，能想到的最贴切于自己现在这状态的形容。那个混账医生完全是一副游刃有余的样子，温暖潮湿的唇舌从自己的耳廓舔吻到指尖再到胸口，现在来到了腰际。而那双纹着字母的手在自己身体上不断游走，将火焰灼烧的感觉扩散到每一寸皮肤。现在它们正在异常熟练地抚弄着自己最私密的器官。

　　那些充满技巧和挑逗的动作是怎么做到的！山治只想爆粗口，舌头却像打了结，除了颤抖一句话也说不出。一旦张开嘴，就只会泄露出该死的喘息和呻吟。罪魁祸首对自己的身体好像比本人要更了解。自己除了被带着走再也没有第二条路。

　　别说以前从未和其他人做过这样的事情，就是想也没有想过。山治虽然知道有别人帮忙的话感觉也许会更好，可他一向洁身自好没和任何人试过。谁知道做起来感觉是这么的……令人发狂的好呢？

　　哦妈的！那该死的动作！

　　随着一声剧烈的喘息，眼前仿似有耀眼的光芒闪过，他释放在罗的手里。金发男人浑身瘫软下来，试图平息自己急促的呼吸。那个一直尽心尽力在自己身上煽风点火的家伙可没有就此停手，显然特拉法尔加·罗想要的不止是这种。

 

　　爱抚了身体许久的手沿着光洁白皙的腿根向後滑去，一根带着温热液体的修长手指在从未有人探索过的秘处打了几个转，缓缓按了进去。

　　“嗯……”就算浑身都放松了，被侵入的感觉也强烈得让山治立刻清醒过来。脑袋开始重新运作，罗想要什么他一清二楚。那家伙已经宣告过了，自己也没有拒绝，不是吗？更何况，罗已经让自己去了一次，现在……也该轮到他了。就算这样说服了自己，可一想到接下来要发生的事情，金发男人就忍不住咬住下唇。

　　那根手指在身体里毫不安分地进进出出。身体不由自主地想要抗拒，却又沉浸在快感後的余韵中，反应始终慢了半拍。简直说不出的怪异。

　　“放松点。”医生恨不得现在立刻就进入这具漂亮的身体，可为了让对方接纳自己他还需要再忍耐忍耐。

　　不出所料咬唇的小动作被罗察觉到了。男人探长身子重新吻着山治的嘴唇，轻而易举地分开咬合的齿列，将自己的舌伸进去勾着对方的舌尖一通翻搅，打碎了金发男人最後的理智。不受控制的破碎的声音开始从嘴角溢出。

　　确定黑足屋再次陷入到与自己的亲吻中，医生扩充着手指能够抵达的范围，悄悄增加了手指的数量。

　　“唔，罗……不……”急促的呼吸伴着祈求般的带着颤音的名字。

　　就算求饶也不会停下的。这次不会。罗安抚性地吮吻着身下的人，从充溢血色的嘴唇挪向发烫的脸颊再挪向泛起潮红的耳廓。另只手则在重新抚慰他柔软下来的器官，借它产生的快感来缓解被插入的不适。

　　山治感到不可思议，自己的身体像是记住了那家伙的温度和动作，只要经过他手，快感便如同电流般接续不断。自己唯一能做的就是控制住呼吸和呻吟，再也无暇顾及到底是几根手指。在急剧的喘息中，他隐约听到那个男人的声音——低哑的，努力克制了很久的样子——贴着自己的耳垂响起。

　　“我是不是应该现在告诉你一件事，黑足屋。”金发男人感到罗伸入自己体内的手指正在撤去，“不然我觉得自己会後悔，所以……必须现在告诉你……”

　　被一度填满的地方变得空虚起来，山治按捺不住地重重喘了一口气，紧接着，另一样灼烫的器官抵在了穴口，即使闭着眼睛也知道那是什么。他看到特拉法尔加·罗那双黯金色的眼睛——带着情欲和狂乱，却又带着明亮的光芒，只要一眼就会爱上——出现在上方。随着那灼烫雄伟的器官缓缓挤进自己颤抖着渴求的深处，他听到罗的声音响起。

　　“我爱你。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[捌]

                                                                       

　　山治感到泪水不受控制地顺着眼角滑脱。眼下和自己拥有了最亲密关系的男人连声音都像是带着蛊惑的力量。爱，那个海贼说出口的是爱。在这刻他百分之一千地相信特拉法尔加·罗，鬼才要去理会那些究竟是不是构筑出的谎言。在这刻他承认自己也拥有了罗，这件事千真万确。

　　医生并没有立即动作，而是垂首注视着被自己贯穿的男人。被紧致包裹住的器官忠实地传来难以言说的快感。他想将对方永远记在脑海中。

　　这画面是自己从未见过的淫靡。金发男人眼神迷离，带着泪水的眼角满是被情欲染上的颜色，那柔软的舌尖颤抖着只会吐露出自己的名字。罗可以肯定，自己从未意识到——即使是在某种梦境里——一向包裹在合体西装中的这具身躯会绽放出如此令人着迷的模样。

　　“我要动了，忍耐一下。”

　　话音落下，山治就体会到了火焰加身的感觉。罗的器官摩擦着内壁，带来疼痛的同时某种奇异的火苗也开始在体内窜动，从不知道哪里的地方点起，逐渐烧成燎原的快感。当尾椎的酥麻成片地扩散到大脑，反过来牵制住山治的每一个动作每一处神经的时候，他知道自己完了。

　　“嗯……阿！阿，罗……”

　　“你真棒阿，黑足屋。”

　　“别……慢点……哈阿……”

　　夸奖着身下的人，罗掐着山治细瘦的腰不断抽插，伴着黏腻淫靡的水声推开层层阻碍，每次都毫不留情地进犯到最深的地方。他愉快地看到情欲的色彩如潮水般染遍金发男人的身体。触及体内某处的时候罗明显感到了身下男人的剧烈颤抖，带着根本来不及咬紧牙关吞进喉咙的声音，像是另一场即将高潮的信号。

　　于是，外科医搀着一丝笑意的声音响起。“是这里阿。”

　　“是什……什么……”山治知道自己的脑袋现在差不多已经起不到思考的作用了。

　　接下来罗就身体力行地告诉了他，这是怎么一回事。医生不断在那个地方横冲直撞，逼得山治除了呜咽和颤抖外一句话也说不上来，大脑彻底变作空白什么都想不起了。

　　随着医生加快抽插的动作，来自体内的刺激令金发男人的分身再次挺立起来。当罗抵着那个部位狠狠将白浊的体液释放出来的那刻，山治发出一声剧烈到近乎尖叫的喘息，与他一同射了出来。特拉法尔加·罗像是完成了一切般俯下身子，狠狠吻住金发男人的嘴唇，将他吞噬在一波白亮亮的快感的浪潮中。

 

　　在仿佛置身天堂的白色中，山治听到罗的声音，虽然在耳边，可又显得那么遥远而不真实。

　　“黑足屋，我很久以前就想得到你了。现在终于实现了。”

　　山治抬起无力的手臂，捋了一把汗湿的头发，侧目看向躺到旁边的男人。他的思绪正在返回，已经开始重新思考了。

　　“很久以前？”

　　罗捞起他白皙漂亮的手，放到嘴唇边如同对待最珍贵的宝物般轻轻亲吻。

　　“只不过那时，根本没想到会有得到你的一天。”看山治露出不解的神色，他补充了一句，“在夏波第群岛，两年前。”

　　“是那天？！”金发的厨师迅速回忆起了那天，不用说，是个人肯定都会注意到他的——超新星船长，恶魔果实能力者，和路飞还有那个叫基德的在拍卖场外大闹——“可你那时甚至都没有和我说过话！”

　　医生目不转睛地盯着他，许久才斜斜挑起嘴角，露出一个好看到简直危险的笑容。看到罗这样的表情，山治觉得自己的心脏都要跳快一拍。

　　“那又怎样？我看上了。”

　　专属于这男人的自信和傲气霎时流窜出来，说他狂妄他就是有这样的资格。山治觉得不甘心之余也只能承认，大概这就是自己没有拒绝他的理由。自己就是对这样的人没有任何抵抗力，比如路飞，比如绿藻头。想到绿藻头，山治觉得呼吸一顿，即使他刻意提醒过，自己也还是和这位同盟船长走到了这一步。

　　“所以呢，我和你之间算什么？我们是不是应该现在说清楚？”山治苦笑一下，这也是不得已的後续发展。他需要明确一旦发生意料之外的事件，自己的立场到底是什么。肉体关系？发泄对象？情人？床伴？

　　那只纹着字母的手探了过来，轻轻扭过自己的下颌。金发男人一愣神间，罗的吻就已经落在唇上。男人缓缓摩挲着他的嘴唇，呢喃着像是询问又像是在回答。

　　“难道这还不能算是恋人吗？你还想要我怎样呢，譬如当众求婚吗，我的黑足屋？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[玖]

 

　　恋人。

　　山治想过无数的词，唯独没有这一个。

　　“唔……”他刚要说些什么，就被医生的吻给堵得死死的。那个人似乎铁了心不想让他说出任何一个字，擅自用舌尖封死了一切语言。

　　谁知道究竟过了多久，金发男人总算一把推开医生喘着粗气大吼起来。“妈的你要杀了我吗！老子又没打算说拒绝！”

　　“是吗？”罗扬起眉梢，毫不意外这个答案，“那太好了。”

　　顿时山治就觉得自己好像是又被他给算计了。接下来，等两人体力都恢复些，就跳到池水中将身体清洗干净。湿透的衣服还没有干，就随便晾在椅背上，等温暖的风来把它们吹干。他们重新回到柔软的床铺上，山治就算觉得非常别扭但最终还是允许罗搂着自己，两人就这样抱在一起安静地进入梦乡。

 

　　罗在过去的日子里很少能体会到如此安稳的睡眠。所以当清晨的鸟鸣将他唤醒，睁开眼第一眼是看到趴在床上端详着自己的黑足屋的时候，医生感到罕有的温暖扩散开来，从心脏开始，渐渐笼罩住自己的全身。

　　“早安，我的黑足屋。”

　　那个金发的人因为被看个正着而脸红起来，促狭地笑了笑。“早安，你这混账外科医。”

　　看起来下一秒就要落荒而逃了，罗还以为山治立刻要将这件事付诸实践，可昨晚乖顺的猎物像是一夕之间恢复了狡黠诱人的本性，突然就凑过来在自己唇上装作敷衍了事地吻了一下，这才飞快地逃走。

　　面对这场偷袭医生忍不住一愣。他用指腹轻轻抹过嘴唇，看到背对着自己却仍挡不住耳背通红的金发男人，毫不遮掩地笑起来。

　　从两年前开始特拉法尔加·罗便开始注意他，到了两年後与草帽海贼团结为同盟来到他所在的船上，更是一直在观察这个人。经过这段日夜相处的时间，医生已经熟知黑足屋的性格。和面不改色地对所有女人高唱赞歌不同，面对感情他其实并不擅于直率地说明，与此同时又不会虚伪作态，就算真心喜欢，最後也只是用这种别扭而仓促的方式表达。医生几乎可以肯定，对于那个人而言，这样的举动已经是他能做到的极限了。

　　这是自己的恋人不为人知的一面，也只呈现给自己一个人。他喜欢，非常非常喜欢。

　　他们彼此心照不宣，像什么也没有发生过那样在当地人的欢送中离开南耶神树。两人都知道，只这一夜，所有事情都改变了。草帽海贼团的众人一早便来专程接他们，金发男人兴奋地向他们描述树冠中那比高档旅店还要高档的居住环境。不知道是不是错觉，从早上见到的第一眼，山治就总觉得绿头发的剑士一直在死死盯着自己。

　　那个人沉默得如同知道一切的样子。那样的目光令金发男人不可避免地心口一紧，而他所能做的只是抽出一支香烟来咬进嘴里，让尼古丁的味道充斥整颗心脏。

　　有些事情已不可逆转，索隆，你知道的。就像伟大航道上一秒的天气，就像你留在左眼的伤疤，就像草帽海贼团在庞克哈萨德遇到了特拉法尔加·罗，就像……自己已经接受了那个外科医船长作为这一刻的恋人。

　　一旦踏出这一步，就不可能再回头。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[拾]

 

　　天气晴好，淡白的云层贴在地平线上慵懒地漂浮，正是适宜出航的好日子。

　　当地人赠送了他们不少食物以示感谢，有这两个外岛人的配合，他们在接下来的一年中一定会非常顺利。看到堆积如山的食材，厨师先生简直心花怒放。在接下来的几个小时中他忙着将它们分门别类地存进仓库，盘算着今天的午餐和下午茶要什么新花样，而没有注意到绿发男人挑了个时间单独截住了他们的同盟船长。

　　“你做了些什么？”这一次索隆不屑于拐弯抹角，更也许，是他想立刻听到答案。

　　罗早就察觉到剑士的不善，自然也知道是源于何方。那个人也在意船上金发的厨师，相当在意。兴许比自己还要早上很多，索隆屋的目光泄露了一切。不过结局已经定下了，不会再有第二个。医生好整以暇地抱起双臂微笑。

　　“这是黑足屋的选择。”他挑起嘴角，黯金色的瞳中却没有几分笑意，“你质疑我就是在怀疑他。”

　　“老子只怀疑你一个。”绿发男人不为所动，定定看着眼前的「同盟船长」，“是不是你这家伙用了什么……”

　　“你以为什么，无耻的手段？”外科医直接打断他的话，“你根本就没有试过，对吗，索隆屋。”

　　特拉法尔加·罗智慧过人，怎么可能看不穿山治对眼前这人怀有的感情？可时至今日他们两个也没有在一起，因此他大胆推断，这两个人根本就没有进一步的机会。以黑足屋的性格是不可能率先提出来的，医生立刻将责任全部推给了索隆。

　　当然阿，当然有一个人要肩负起主动的责任。因为太想要得到所以必须要伸出手。明明需要拼尽全力抓牢的东西，罗不明白为什么一个海贼反而要放手。因为在同一条船上就安心了，以为对方永远不会离开？以为彼此成为伙伴就足够了，不会再有谁擅自闯到更亲密的位置？你真的有作为海贼的觉悟吗，在这片莫测变幻的海上？

　　绿发男人无法反驳，他只能紧紧攥拳，任由烦躁恼怒在心脏淤积。也许就只差一步——在厨子即将登上南耶树前对他坦白一切——只差这一步。

　　眼前神色平静游刃有余的男人处处显出高人一等的模样，更施施然地承认夺走了厨子。索隆感到胸口堆积的戾气越来越重，就在他忍不住想要拔刀砍向那个外科医的时候，金发男人的声音传来。

　　“喂你们两个！还不滚来吃饭？！”

 

　　医生正了正头上的软绒帽，最後看了一眼剑士，转身向山治的方向走去。在走过那人身边的那刻，耳听到金发男人正在揶揄他「绿藻头别磨磨蹭蹭的是只要光合作用就够了还是怎样」，而绿发男人也正反唇相讥——大概还以为比起自己来这种程度的拌嘴才是占了上风——罗不无恶劣地勾起唇角。

　　太天真了。

　　毫无征兆地，医生突然伸手勾住金发男人的後脑，狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。不给对方反抗的机会与余地，罗轻而易举地用舌尖划开山治的齿列，挑起他的舌尖来缠绵，让他除了应对自己的亲吻之外再无任何余裕。

　　直到医生放开他，金发男人已经在头脑中炸成一片，惊愕地不知道该将视线投向谁，是大胆妄为的混账恋人，还是犹豫着要不要对他说些什么的绿藻头？

　　一瞥间，那个外科医似乎已经得到了什么满意的答案，他只看了一眼绿发男人，伸手抄起山治的腰扬长而去。

　　虽然不知道他们之间究竟发生了什么，也没有再回头看一眼绿发男人的机会，但山治已经大抵猜到了，并且他可以肯定的是

　　——特拉法尔加·罗又一次赢了。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	25. 《月背砂丘》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖架空  
> ※许久不写罗香了，先从小短片练起吧

　　“不，这儿并没有任何东西。”他看着四周自言自语。晕眩侵袭着他的头脑，令他心中升起一阵即将失去判断力的无力感。

　　前後左右放眼望去全部都是荒漠。严格来讲这里并不算沙漠，沙漠里其实有很多生物，但这里一点生气也没有。无数黢黑的砾岩在苍穹下堆积成缄默的模样，偶尔暴起的风在岩间怒号着，将它们镂刻成魔鬼的形状，宛若步向死亡的诅咒。这片荒漠名为安必扎乎，意思是月背之丘，在传说中是连魔鬼都不会降临的绝望死地。

　　特拉法尔加·罗很相信自己的力量——身体素质，辨认方位与生存的能力，大概还有一部分好运——但那是在他深入荒漠之前。到了这里就意味着，什么都没有了。连当地向导都不敢在这个时候轻易走进安必扎乎，他却必须要进入。他来这里的目的是为了寻找一种植物。对于他而言，被当地人称作库尔戈玛的植物就是他现在最渴望的神迹。

　　“只有找到库尔戈玛，才能救……”他说到这里，语气却突然而明显地迟疑起来，“救……我要救谁？”

　　他茫然地将视线投向身畔数不清的黑石。那些矗立在地表的嶙峋模样仿佛能震慑住凝视的灵魂，他越是看着它们就越是记不起来。反正要救谁已经是忘记了，总之还记得有这件事就好。片刻过後他这样说服自己。紧了紧自己手中暗紫色的长刀，他继续向前走去。

　　但谁也没见过库尔戈玛。

　　没有人见过。

 

　　天上星星很安静，将淡泊的光洒在每一寸土地上。绕过这块巨石，他突然看见了一个蜷坐在地上的小男孩。

　　这不科学。在这个时间这个地点出现的任何一个生物都不科学。然而没有丝毫犹豫，他走到小男孩身前细细审视。孩子金色的发丝胡乱贴在面颊上，瘦骨嶙峋如同也被这里的风尽情雕刻过一番，那颗小小的头颅低垂着，不过难得的是他还在轻轻呼吸。

　　“嘿。”

　　听到声音，孩子睁开眼睛来抬头看了他一眼。

　　他以为自己会看到一双绝望的眼睛，由于死亡逼近而失神。可刹那间，他在那孩子的眼中看到了火光。那是象征着生命的光芒，求生的意志。虽是脆弱的生命却始终不肯放弃。在四面死亡的砂地中，海蓝的眼瞳为这重黑色铺上了满目琳琅。说不上为什么，这画面让他感到似曾相识。

　　“跟我走吧。”罗说着，向前走去。

　　孩子没有说话，只是利索地爬起来跟在他身後。在太阳将要升起的时候他们停下了脚步。白天的炎热炙烤没有任何人能安然度过，他们必须及时找到一处合适的黑石洞穴藏身。这不太难，巨大的黑石比比皆是。

 

　　等到两个人都安顿下来，依然蜷在其中一个角落的小男孩先开口了。“你在找什么？”

　　跟了一段时间，显然特拉法尔加·罗在这里转来转去的目的不是走出去而是要在这荒漠中找东西。

　　“库尔戈玛。”

　　“为了什么？”

　　“救人。”万幸目的还没有忘，但他无法确定自己会不会很快就忘记。所以必须要尽一切力量迅速找到那种植物。但问题在于，这里没有任何植物，他知道。

　　“是什么人？”

　　“……”根本就记不起了。

　　“很重要吗？”

　　“……”是的，根本就记不起了。

　　“一定要救？”

　　“……一定要救。”他低声重复着，如同说出某种誓言。他的视线投向洞穴外，那里是一整个白亮得刺眼的世界。时间流逝，他觉得自己的心脏也仿佛被这道光芒渐渐撕开，因为在某个远离砂丘的地方，他明明感受到了步步紧逼的死亡的气息。

　　“我知道它在哪里。”小男孩说完就从洞口钻了出去。

　　罗一愣，立刻跟他跑了出去。这是在用生命做赌注，如果不能尽快找到，他们会被安必扎乎的阳光杀死。而小男孩在黑石间奔跑的身影似乎越来越远，罗终于追丢了他的身影。他只好停下脚步，在附近搜索。就在他不抱期待地转过又一块巨大黑石的时候，一株植物迎着日光出现在他视线中。它伸展着绿色的针叶，唯一的顶尖上开着纯白的花。

　　库尔戈玛。

　　在这片死地中，只可能存在这么一种植物了。神的遗迹，美丽无人能敌。

　　他小心翼翼地挖出这株植物，准备返回。虽然要救谁他还是想不起来，但只要还记着这件事就没问题了，对吧。

 

　　当三天後他看着星辰的方向走出安必扎乎的时候，守在荒漠边缘的人都已经快急疯了。

　　“队长，如果你再不回来我们就真的要进去给你收尸了。”他们这样说，“但也可能等风季过了才敢进去，不然要收的尸体只会越来越多。我们是认真的。”

　　他点了点头没说话，只是从口袋里掏出那株包好的植物，立刻冲进绿洲中的帐篷。像是早就回想起了一切，他以极其娴熟的动作将植物制成药剂，第一时间喂到昏迷不醒的金发男人的嘴里。

　　十二小时後，那个男人睁开了眼睛。那只湛蓝仿佛海一样颜色的眼睛带着点迷茫，看向守在自己身边的特拉法尔加·罗。

　　“你感觉怎么样，我的黑足屋？”

　　“我好像做了一个很长的梦……”他接过了递过来的水杯，仔细想了想，“我好像变回了小时候，还在一处可怕的荒漠里见到了你。”

　　“真巧，”罗笑了起来，“我也是。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	26. 《Ｍｉｒａｃｌｅ》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※２０１５．１０．０６．罗医生生贺&&１２．０７．佐仓贝比生贺

【一】

 

　　天色一片漆黑，今夜没有星星。

　　草帽海贼团这艘狮子头的巨船静静泊在海面上。选择整夜留在甲板，特拉法尔加·罗黯琥珀色的眸子紧紧盯着夜空。那个地方如同深渊，又仿佛是个漩涡，充斥的黑暗力量可以毫不留情地攫取自己，将自己染上与它相同的颜色。

　　本来就已经很像了。骷髅标记铺就的这条路就是这样的色彩阿。

　　他勾了勾唇角，露出一个冷漠无情的轻笑。真是条适合自己的路。从打出海贼旗帜出海这段日子以来，这副标志性的笑容再加上手术果实的力量，行事狠辣的作风，帮自己赢得了「死亡外科医」的称号和七武海的身份。一个令人闻风丧胆的角色。

　　然而这没什么值得高兴的。

　　最不希望失去的，早已经失去了。

 

　　四肢百骸的熊熊烈火早被压制了起来，现在它们都变成细碎的火苗化在心脏深处，而始终在定定灼烧。胸口被既定的疼痛充斥着。自柯拉松死後，这种疼痛就像是烧红的铁刺戳进了血液，无时无刻，无所不在。在整个世界中那个人是最重要的。所谓的最重要，等于他的存在无可替代，不管这个人是活着还是已经死了，都不可替代。这根尖利的铁刺恰恰是罗为自己准备的，一径扎进最深最狠的血脉里，告诫着自己死去的意义

　　——要让凶手为当年的谋杀付出代价，哪怕会搭上自己的性命。

　　这就是全部了。自己这条命，早在若干年前就该了结了，没有什么是丢弃不了的。情报，计谋，自己的力量，同盟的力量。红心海贼团的船长步步为营，消化了同盟的跳脱发挥後，顺利将战局引导向自己希望的方向。就快了，就快了。

　　很快就会抵达德雷斯罗萨了。罗无意识地握紧了掌心中的鬼哭。妖刀在血液中直直掀起腥风血雨，胸腔中的心脏用力地跳动着。面对即将可能发生的所有变故，他无比平静。外科医将视线落在前方漆黑无光的海，风暴来临前的海是最平静的，光明来临前的夜是最黑暗的。不远的未来就将踏入自己的最终战场，最後舞台，与葬身之地。他确信着，他平静地等待着。

　　面对一个可怕的敌人——正因为了解所以知道那个人有多可怕——他没有丝毫畏惧。那个人不会打败自己，不管以前多少次将自己打翻在地，都不曾打败自己。这次自己为他精心准备了那么多的礼物，即使自己不敌也没有关系，还有自己的同盟海贼团，以及作为压轴大戏的堂堂四皇，总会有一刻扳倒他。

　　虽然自己可能是无缘得见了，但依然值得，怎么都值得。

 

　　“嗨。”一声不冷不热的招呼，外科医侧了侧视线。

　　顶着黑眼圈的草帽海贼团的厨师来到甲板上，手上端着两个盘子。不知道黑眼圈是怎么来的，总之现在这个人作为尽职尽责的厨师，为守夜的几个人带来了夜宵。其中一盘饼干分给其他人，山治把另一盘放在罗身边，跟着在他身边坐下。

　　“就快到了吧？”

　　“确实。”罗看了看这个男人，和那些大大咧咧的海贼们不太相同的感觉。正式身份是厨师，却又有头脑，而且还是这个海贼团里排得上号的可靠战力。

　　“希望一切顺利。”山治点起一支烟。火光亮起，在黑暗中映出一小圈暖橙的颜色。他将盘子向罗的方向推了推。“怎么，不来一块吗？”

　　“不可能一直那么好运的。”外科医随手捡了块饼干。

　　“嘛，我家船长一直超好运的，不然他早死一百次了。相信他吧。”金发男人还伸手比了个拇指。

　　这算什么？心理暗示吗？唯心主义？还是在玩什么文字游戏？就在特拉法尔加·罗思索起这句话的内里涵义时，山治忽然贴近他。这样的距离，那只海色的瞳孔中立时映出了自己的影子，铺天盖地的海的颜色。一晃神间，有种目眩神迷的错觉。黑暗中的特拉法尔加·罗跌进了一片海，他迷失了，捏着饼干忘记了向嘴里送。

　　下一刻，他听到那人说，比起两年前，你好像……变了很多阿。

 

【二】

 

　　金发男人叼着烟，漫不经心地感受着身边的那个外科医。

　　他很难不去想他的事情，因为特拉法尔加·罗是个存在感很高的人，在自己心里。其实在这艘船上，大家无视他的时候无以复加的多，但这并不意味着自己就那么不在乎他。刚好相反，这个总有那么点格格不入的家伙——难得的客人？路飞的恩人？自家的同盟？——无论哪个身份拿出来，山治都要打起十二分的精神给他优待。

　　第一次见到这个男人是在夏波第群岛，拍卖会的会场里，一位嚣张跋扈的同行，破坏力和自家船长比起来难分轩轾。山治还记得当时三名船长站出去，单枪匹马只用了数秒就把外围海军杀了个人仰马翻。

　　再深刻的印象就没有了。敢被卷进这种事情的，手里多少也要有点斤两。本来并肩一场就只是为了闯出去而已，後来三家分头行动，更是不了了之。不过经历过那一场大闹，自己多少还是记住了这个家伙。然而原本以为，这就是自己遇见的若干个路人甲的其中一位，谁知道牵牵缠缠的竟然还有後续。

　　再後来突如其来听到这个人的消息，竟然是他救了路飞。顿时就觉得有些诧异，不过要解释成惺惺相惜的话，山治觉得自己还是能理解的。这次是欠下了一个人情不知道还有没有再见的机会，结果机会来得是如此之快。不久前在庞克哈萨德，自己正领着一群巨大的小鬼向外跑，前方出现了一个独自倚着门框的背影，一回头就让自己看清了这张脸。

　　他……是变了吧？

 

　　山治不知道自己对特拉法尔加·罗的印象到底都是源自于什么地方。可在看见的时候，一些信息就源源不断地钻进脑袋里。

　　一个危险的家伙，注视着他的时候就有这样的感觉，如果要形容可能是某种蛰伏起来的大型猫科动物。两年前的他要多嚣张就有多嚣张，温和的语气之下藏不起来的是出鞘的锋芒。两年过去，他收起了獠牙，冷静地微笑，危险的气息却变本加厉。山治觉得，大概这个男人已经不需要把所有厉害都写在脸上了，所以现在的他收敛起来，归为平静。平静？不，表面平静的暗流才最难驾驭，没有出手的招数才最是危险。

　　在路飞宣布罗成为草帽海贼团的同盟之前……自己就对他有所动摇。虽然不觉得天真是好事，但始终觉得他救过自家船长一次，就算是敌人也该先报一次恩再说。这是属于自己的正义，属于自己的知恩图报爱憎分明，和自己是不是海贼以及对方是不是海贼都没有关系。

　　所幸暂时还不是敌人，所以在正式成为敌人前，就作为同盟而存在，以背後交托。

 

　　“喂，有什么该说的没有？”看着空空如也的盘子，金发男人托腮看着罗。

　　“多谢款待。”外科医点了点头，目光温和。他开始有点懂得为什么船上这些撒出去都要叫凶兽魔神的家伙，在这艘船上左一只右一只都像被豢养的家猫。要是自己在这艘船上，可能结果也差不多。

　　“你从小就在North Blue？”山治换了个话题。他不介意多说说自己的家乡，即使根本没什么印象。

　　“对。”

　　“一直都在？”

　　“……没错。”想到过去总会绕不过地那些往事，从绝望到希望，再到希望随着柯拉松的死亡而湮没。男人的表情僵了一下。那是一个值得永远高高在上的角色，可惜那时的自己并不懂得如何去仰视。

　　“我很小就离开了。不知道在有记忆的那些时候，会不会碰巧遇见过你？”金发男人构想了一下，觉得还是有几分可能的。

　　“可惜我的童年并没有什么美好的故事。”

　　山治很快看了他一眼。“抱歉。”

　　他没有丝毫探听别人过去的意思。在这片蓝色的海上，幸福就像清晨时浮在海面上的泡沫，泛着绚丽的光，温柔又美丽。你只看得到眼前的笑容，又怎么知道背後藏过多少伤痛。当他看到别人露出这种笑容的时候，所想的就只有，怎样才能让这个笑容持续下去。过去的伤痛已经是无从逃避，那么未来呢？

　　“……《大骗子诺兰德》。”山治突然没头没尾地说出这么一句来。

　　“什么？”

　　金发的厨师注视着上方，原本该有星星的角度，现在只有满眼漆黑。今天并不是个适合欣赏夜色的日子，却不会影响自己想多和这个人说几句话的心情。“那个故事，你听过的吧？”

　　“当然。”那可是个North Blue家喻户晓的故事。大人总会用这个故事告诫孩子，骗人是没有好下场的，要做个诚实老实的小孩。

　　“那个大骗子的後人，我们已经见过了。更重要的是，他的祖先不是个大骗子。”山治安静地叼着烟，“诺兰德说的都是真话，黄金在空岛，我们找到了。”

　　很好。这颠覆了自己对于一个耳濡目染的童话故事的看法，但那又意味着什么？罗斟酌着对方说这件事的目的，从单纯找个谈资到草帽海贼团一路上有什么值得在意的大动作都考虑了一遍。“所以……你想说什么？”

　　“奇迹虽然叫奇迹，但就因为会出现，才让人抱有期待。”金发男人站起身来，拿起盘子，“每个人都认为故事是真的，诺兰德在说谎，可我家船长不这样认为，现在我们都知道了，他是对的。罗，未来的路大概也不那么好走，不过既然是同盟，就相信他，相信我们，也相信你自己。只要没到最後一刻，奇迹就仍有出现的可能。”

 

【三】

 

　　一个微笑令外科医疼痛着醒来，比伤痕累累的这副身体要更疼痛。停留在记忆最深处的这个笑，简直又滑稽又蠢，可他一丁点儿都笑不出来。当曾经的希望变成了最终的绝响，灼烫的枪口将自己生命中所见不多的光明彻底灭杀。就算自己再怀念这个又滑稽又蠢的笑，也再没有看到的可能了。

　　柯拉松。特拉法尔加·罗念着这个名字，突然清醒过来，记起了自己身在何处。早已离开了德雷斯罗萨，这是停留在象岛左近的潜艇。货真价实的自己的船。

　　他坐起身，重重喘了几口气。记忆是真实的。打倒多弗拉明戈的过程还历历在目，却始终有几分不真实，就好像一场过于逼真的梦境。要不是身上这些伤口不断用疼痛提醒着自己，他真会以为那只是场一厢情愿的美梦。所以是真的，那都是真的。隐忍了多年也谋划了多年，自己竟真的在草帽海贼团的帮助下成功了……要认真说来……打倒那个男人，真的该叫奇迹了吧？正因为自己对他非常熟悉，所以更能体会到奇迹的分量。

　　「只要没到最後一刻，奇迹就仍有出现的可能。」

　　脑袋里再度回响起这句话，就在此刻，当初说出这话的人就带着仿佛点心的香甜味道闯了进来。两个人愣愣地对看了半分钟。

　　“黑足……”确实，自己来到这座岛後还没看到过他。这个男人给自己的伙伴留了一封信，压根就没有露面。信的内容自己并没有看，那时的罗更急于找到自己的伙伴。

　　只是，就只是这样看了一眼，罗就突然确定一件事，自己是很想见到他的。腕口露出一截绷带来，是怎样伤的？脸颊上的擦伤倒是好说，但衣领下的绷带呢？在性命攸关的战斗中，自己并没有更多的心思想别的，唯一剩下的念头大概就是怎么打败堂吉诃德·多弗拉明戈。要是再多上那么一点点，大概就是当初这个男人告诉自己的那句话。托了那句话的福，就算一次又一次被打倒，也一直没有失去对奇迹的期待。

　　而现在大仇得报，一切缚住自己的枷锁都灰飞烟灭，他自由了。

 

　　草帽海贼团金发的厨师为什么出现在自己的潜艇上并不重要。他之前在这座岛上做过什么并不重要。他之後又打算做些什么也并不重要。特拉法尔加·罗只意识到一件事，他起身向前走了两步，将那个人紧紧抱在了怀里。

　　“我回来了。”他轻声说。

　　隐忍着走过所有黑暗，咬紧牙关面对全部厄难，也许过去也曾犯下无数过错，所有的目的都明确指向那一个，豁出性命拼尽全力不惜一切，它最终……达成了。

　　山治愣住了。这个怀抱太过沉重，不是思念也不是什么见面的礼节，罗像是献祭生命一般搂紧自己。光是这一个动作就能感受到铺天盖地的悲壮。而简简单单的一句话，山治竟从里面听出了「我不会回来」的味道。他嗅探着伤痛的气息，根本找不到推开的理由。

　　有些伤口不在表面上，看起来就像是痊愈了，可一旦发作起来，根本就无从抵抗。金发男人并不知道这位同盟船长的伤口在什么地方，可他能感受到它的存在，非常深，非常痛，被忍了太久，也忍了太狠。山治想起自己离开德雷斯罗萨之前诘问罗的话，虽然没有得到明确的答复，但光靠猜想也差不了太多了。

　　“欢迎回来。”金发的厨师深吸了一口气，“罗，你可以放手了吗？”

　　似乎是轻声笑了一下，外科医离远了点看着他。和对方的身高差让医生微微垂下视线，这个角度真的很微妙，如果在这个时候捉住这家伙的下巴，一定能顺理成章地吻他一下。这样想着，罗的心情愉快起来。

　　“真有点不想放手呢，这是个多好的机会阿。”他叹道。

　　金发男人莫名其妙。“什么机会？”

　　“这个。”

　　话音甫落，山治眼前一暗。对方借着身高优势直直压下来，嘴唇被碰触到。是一个吻。它不应该出现的，但在这样的气氛中又带着几分自然而然的感觉。这大概不能算强吻什么的，因为山治发现自己该死的并没有想着踢开对方。这个温柔的吻……并不赖。在一瞬间山治想到了太多，恨不得将自己和这个人的一切一切全都在脑海里过一遍。他很快便找到了自己不抵抗的理由，像呼吸一样自然，就藏在自己每一次对这个男人不自觉的关注中。

　　“你知道这意味着什么吗，罗？”他心说我可不记得North Blue有这种见面礼的？所以你这混蛋和我想的是同一回事吗。

　　“当然是我喜欢你。”

　　这个答案一点新意都没有，你看，就连自己都猜到了。但为什么心脏还是忍不住地狂跳呢？山治拿出一副相当不在意的口吻，问他。“是吗？没看出来阿，从什么时候起？”

　　对于这个问题，外科医抬起嘴角笑了一下。

　　我的存在不等于有从前，我的从前也不等于有未来。没有未来的人，没有资格付出承诺与爱。直至此刻，我的生命才算另一次开始。所幸的是，我见到了你。所以说，到底要从什么时候算起呢？

　　特拉法尔加·罗伸出手，捧起山治的手背送到唇边，轻轻落下一个吻。

　　“——从我再见到你的这个时候起。”

 

【四】

 

　　「永远」是什么，是一个梦幻是一朵花，是最浪漫与这危险海域最不沾边的未来。谁也不相信，可谁都想相信。他们身在不同的船上，命中注定和「永远」无缘。两人都心知肚明，都装作遗忘了这个话题。即使想用一生来证明感情的存在，也只能背负着各自的责任选择遗忘。

　　“别得意忘形阿，罗。更大的考验还等在後面呢。”金发男人嘴里叼着一支香烟，一上一下地晃荡着。他们并肩来到潜艇的甲板上，後半夜的海真是平静又诡谲，尤其是……身边矗立着一条无比庞大的象腿。

　　“当然。这片海域，只会比你想象的更危险。”轻敌从来不是死亡外科医会做出来的事，“你能从四皇手中逃脱可是相当走运的，下次就不一定这么好运了。”

　　山治慢条斯理地吐了个烟圈，带着笑意睨了一眼身边的人。“哦是吗？当初不知道是谁和我们结盟时说，要打倒四皇的？”

　　“那需要周密的计划和……”

　　“好了好了，我当然知道。”金发男人安抚地笑了一下，“只不过阿，罗，我也知道新世界很危险，非常危险，咱们海贼又是命中注定的赌徒。危险越大，赢来的机会也就越好，不是赢就是死的局面肯定越来越多。这是不可避免的，但是，麻烦你在计划的时候，如果能的话，稍微多考虑一点活下来的可能吧。”

　　“活下来……”罗重复着他的话，黯琥珀色的瞳孔中映出山治的影子。如果说以前的他的是为了复仇而活，那么现在，还有另外一样理由，能支撑他拼尽全力活下去。

　　“对，活下来。”山治说着将嘴里的烟头潇洒地一扔，下一秒勾下对方的脖颈，紧紧贴上自己的嘴唇。

 

　　时间到，我该走了。丢下这样一句，金发的厨师走得堪称洒脱。

　　目送他踩着月步的身影消失在高空中，特拉法尔加·罗又在甲板上默然站了半晌。他没有问那个人要去哪里又是去做什么，那是属于那个人的自由。他此刻切身体会了到一件事，活下来，就可能会发生美好的事情。

　　自己在黑暗中摸索了太久，原来在这条孤独静寂的路上，尽头真的有光。失去的就是失去了，时间是不可逆转的，然而时光仍在向前，不会专门停下来等待任何迷途的人。也许走到了一半会觉得迷茫，但从迷雾中走出的那一刻，时光会用最自然的方式，将可能的未来交付到自己手中。

　　怀念的永远要怀念，放在心里最深的地方。而如今值得珍惜的，绝不能等到它消失了，再统统交给怀念。那是要牢牢抓在手心里的东西。若不是那个年幼的自己不够强大，你以为失去的就真的甘愿失去吗？在这片残酷的海上驰骋必须要变得强大，变得能够伸出手就遮住一片天空，变得能用自己的力量维系自己最珍视的东西。在这条举步维艰的海贼之路上，自己仍旧差得很远。

　　罗抬起视线，天空布满星辰。当夜空不是漆黑一片的时候，可以是深邃美丽的。乌云终会散开，露出背後汩汩流淌的星河。这不是自己暗无天日的过去，时光已变幻。他跳出了深渊跳出了漩涡，他的周身不再是挣脱不开的黑暗。他眨一眨眼睛，视线中是一个金发的家伙，带着能让人想起一切美好的食物的香气，带着令人根本不可能忽视的金色的暖光，像是场风暴毫无征兆地呼啸而来。整个世界都要被打碎了。

　　他踉踉跄跄，他跌跌撞撞，他向那个如同光一样的存在毅然决然地冲过去。从他再见到它的那个时候起。

　　一径覆满草叶的山丘被汹涌的蓝海吞没，黑暗开始从触手可及的地方消褪。新生的海上开出了一朵花。一朵根本不可能的花。转了转视角，特拉法尔加·罗收获了一个微笑和一个亲吻。直击心脏的那种。

 

【五】

 

　　什么是爱？

　　是自由奔放，也是隐忍决绝。是你甘愿为之放弃一切的壮烈，也是你甘愿为其夺取一切的强杀。

　　特拉法尔加·罗确信，自己放弃的是安逸平和的生活，决意夺取的在这片海上纵横自在的力量。未来，才是现在的他要全力去争取的东西。他不能容许自己失去未来，尤其是，还有和那个人一起并肩的可能。同盟也罢，伙伴也罢，将自己摆到那个人的身边才是走向一切未来的基础。

　　这片海太大了。最大的岛屿放在地图上就只是弹丸之地。一旦错过，下次见面会是什么时候？两个注定和「永远」无缘的人，有那么多可以挥霍的时间吗？谁也不说陪伴是理智所趋，各奔东西不过是眨眼决定。在这广袤的海上，可能唯有思念才是不变的旋律。

　　然而还活着。这就是赌徒们最大的筹码。活着，就是无限种可能。谁能预见，未来究竟会发生什么？是在同一座岛上错肩而过，还是在茫茫海上绝境相逢？是将那个名字埋进心底默默注视，还是乘风破浪走到终点相携一生？未来只会有一个，那么，究竟是在谁的手里？

　　外科医将右手提到眼前看了看，这只失而复得的手依然是自己的，听从着自己的指令做出想要的动作。很好。他将这只手伸出去，笔直伸向遥远的夜空，向着看起来最为明亮的那颗星，猛然一抓。

　　现在拥有的东西，不想再失去的东西，全部试着自己抓好，用这只手，用这份力量，用一定会变得更强的未来。

　　既然还活着。

 

　　他再一次想起了那个故去的人。如果柯拉松还活着，看到现在这个自己，会说些什么呢？更也许……完成了那个艰巨的卧底任务，他就要回去继续当海军了吧。不然怎样，来抓身为「死亡外科医」的自己，红心海贼团的船长吗？这也并没有什么不对阿，毕竟自己已经不是七武海了，而且还是个悬赏五亿的大海贼。外科医神态轻松地笑了笑。这倒也没什么，如果是那个人的话，胜负更是不好说呢。想到了这些事情，罗清晰地感到不管那个人是否还活着，对自己而言始终是那么的重要。

　　所谓的重要，就是无可替代。柯拉松是个没人能够替代的人。可为什么要有这样的想法呢？他是如此的独一无二，如此的值得自己敬爱，让自己从此坚韧成长。他的性命是加在自己身上的一层坚实的盔甲，护住心脏也护住自己的真心。不用替代更不可能替代。而破开眼前黑暗的人，也同样是个唯一的存在。草帽海贼团那位金发的厨师用他特有的方式攫取了自己，不动声色的温柔如同海水缓缓浸润盔甲，包裹住心脏，包裹住心脏里头那根通红尖利的铁刺。

　　死去的意义自己早已领会过了，而他让自己看清何谓活着。

　　在这危机四伏的海域他毅然决定向前。比之前任何一次都更加坚定。面对真正属于自己的一个全新的世界，持刀前行。不知何时骷髅麾下的人早已一心簇拥着自己，不知何时就知道黑暗铺就的末路会通往光芒，不知何时学会了不到最後一刻就不能绝望，不知何时自己眼中落入了更多，更多的温柔。

　　“同盟……吗？”特拉法尔加·罗抬起那双黯琥珀色的眼睛，注视着巨象的背脊上，那整个没入星光的地方，仿佛自己还能从无尽夜色中看出优雅矫健的身影，“……才不止是这样阿。”

　　你的存在是一场华丽的谜，蛊惑了濒临毁亡的我，被引领着走到近在咫尺的地方。而我踏着所处不多的时光，遁着你的气息伸出手，揭开了这个谜底。如你所言，不到最後一刻，奇迹就会有发生的可能

　　——你握住了，我伸向你的手。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	27. 《Equinox》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※题目的含义：昼夜平分‖捏造有

一

 

　　黯琥珀色的眼睛牢牢盯紧前方那唱着歌的船首。来自于四皇的威名并不会使他退却，刚好相反，他可是不远千里特地赶来的。此刻，明黄色的潜艇悄然浮在海平面，沐在清冷的月光下，无声无息地贴着那艘巨舰。一身黑衣，戴着软绒斑点帽的船长站在甲板上。

　　“真是天真阿，黑足。”

　　他确信自己知晓的情报远胜过那个金发男人的所见所闻。他也确信BIG MOM的残暴个性不是说个约定就能轻易遵守的。敢只身留在对方的船上，不知道是该说他心真宽呢，还是太没头没脑了。不过自己也听说了他是在怎样的情况下做出这个决断的，大概在那时他觉得这是唯一的办法了吧。关于当时的情况，娜美屋并没有瞒着同盟。听全了前因後果也不意味着，自己就满意黑足的做法。

　　自我牺牲。那个男人总是这样，即使自己和他的接触并不算太多，也足以了解到这一点。每到关键时刻，就带着那种些微的自毁倾向，挽救别人而自己纵身跳进火海。

　　特拉法尔加·罗沉着表情缓缓抬起一只手，下一刻淡蓝色的空间猛然扩散，只一眨眼，他整个人便从甲板上消失了。

　　毫无征兆地现身，这位前七武海，现任红心海贼团的船长就这么堂而皇之地出现在了四皇的船长室里。

　　“我是来做交易的，别紧张，能不能先容我说上几句话？”这样说着，罗攥紧了手中暗紫色的长刀，坦然迎上高处那压迫力十足的视线。

 

　　草帽海贼团那位金发的厨师被带进船长室的时候，原本漫不经心的表情在看到某个身影的瞬间倏然变了。

　　“……罗？”山治难以置信地看着莫名出现在这里的同盟船长，特拉法尔加·罗。

　　自己是和凯撒一起随着四皇的船走了，不过那源于一个协议，更不会丢掉性命。自己留了一封信，要娜美桑交给路飞，按道理来讲，罗也应该看到那封信了。他难道不该继续做自己的事情吗？怎么又会出现在这里呢？难道说路飞他们也一起来了吗？

　　“那么，按照我们的约定，我把他带回船上，天亮再送来给你。”医生根本没有理会金发男人的瞠目结舌，他语气淡然地对BIG MOM说完，径自转身向外走去。

　　等等，这是几个意思阿？怀着无数疑问，山治还是选择相信这位同盟船长，追着他走了出去。有什么要问的，等周围没有眼睛的时候再问个清楚就好了。

　　两人一前一後，山治忍不住打量着走在前面的人。步态还不错，也没有重伤後虚浮的感觉，应该是恢复得很好吧。他轻轻叹了口气。始终听不到对方消息的感觉真是太糟了。真是要感谢路飞把这家伙从多弗拉明戈手里抢了回来，不然，自己岂不是就要永远欠条命给这人了。

　　“喂。”已经到了甲板上，左右无人，山治叫他。

　　“ROOM。”医生抓住他的手臂，另一只手一抬。眼前景色一花，两人直接出现在了潜艇中。

　　还没来得及得到答案的金发男人立刻被一群人包围了。贝波领着一群船员开心地迎上来和他打招呼。和红心海贼团的人也不算陌生了，在象岛上一来二去都是打成一团以伙伴相称的，眼下一一打过招呼，金发男人又回来追问他们的船长。“你让我到你船上来，到底是什么意思阿？”

　　“很简单，我和她做了个交易，一人一半，”医生面无表情地解释道，“这段日子里，白天归她，夜里归我。”

 

　　“……你这是什么意思？”山治皱了皱眉。对方的话太过暧昧不明，他保持着冷静，期望自己能得到一个准确的答案。

　　罗随便挥了挥手示意其他人都先退开。很快，整个房间只剩下他们两人。医生随便找了个座位坐下，绞起双手来看着眼前这个男人。光线恰到好处地打在他金色的发丝上，雪白的脖颈向下没入衬衣的领口，穿什么样的衣服似乎都能恰到好处地体现出他的细腰长腿。不得不说，这个男人即使站在这里什么都不做，也是十分好看养眼的存在。自己在死神面前转了一圈又活着回来後，更觉得忍不住想见他一面。具体理由罗没有去想，大概就只是想告诉这个人，自己好好地活下来了吧。

　　“草帽天真，你也像他一样天真吗？”难得见面，说出口的却不是什么轻松的问安。

　　“阿？”

　　“你以为四皇尝到了甜头，会随便放你走吗？”黯琥珀色的眼睛牢牢盯住山治，目光在这一刻变得更加深邃。

　　注视的时候，仿佛看着一道不见底的海中深渊。金发男人听着他的话，神色如常，甚至连打卷的眉梢都没有一丁点变化。

　　又不是多么难的题目，没准他当初点头同意时便料到了吧。罗毫不怀疑这点。尽管是在问他要不要那么天真，然而自己并不真的以为是他欠缺考虑。毕竟，这个男人可是草帽海贼团里难得会动脑子的人。所以，可能有问题的根本就是自己，既然他都知道却还是心甘情愿地做出了选择，那自己到底在纠结些什么？

　　山治从口袋里掏出一根香烟点起来，这才慢悠悠地问他：“不然呢？”

　　又是这样。「就是如此」，「死也认了」，一脸平静地说着自毁一样的内容。不过这次，罗倒是没有不满或者恼火的情绪。因为这一次，他确信情况已经大半都在自己的掌控中了。看到草帽一行人看了信就不再担忧的样子，也就只有他们能心宽到这份上吧。自己离开象岛就忍不住行动了，黑足会遇到危险简直是一定的，自己根本连一秒钟都无法再等待。

　　推测四皇的航向，不动声色地搜寻广袤的海域，终于追上了BIG MOM的巨舰，这趟航行的目的早已定下了阿，黑足。

　　“笨蛋，”罗微微扬起嘴角，“所以我来接你了。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

二

 

　　山治其实是一直在担忧的，要该怎么带着凯撒平安离开这艘巨舰，回到自己的桑尼号。他不得不承认自己突然就感到安心了，因为这个男人的出现。

　　加入草帽海贼团以来，一路上自己遇见过无数人，也结交过无数朋友。罗在其中是非常特殊的一个。以同盟之名并肩作战，经过那么多生死牵绊，他这位「同盟」其实早就和「伙伴」相差无几了。即使把性命交到他手上，自己也不会皱一皱眉头。他恰到好处的出现，简直就是为自己铺好了一条恰到好处的退路。

　　金发男人叼着烟，看着眼前的特拉法尔加·罗。白色的烟气略略让对面那张脸朦胧起来，然而一双黯琥珀色的眼睛直直透过烟气，专注投在自己的身上。这一刻，好似从心底里升起一股微妙的，挥之不去的颤栗。他不知道这种感觉来源于何处，只是敏锐地察觉到它，渺远却清晰地存在着。

　　“那好。”山治笑了笑，“这几天就打扰你了。”

　　“你就睡在我的床上吧。”

　　金发男人立刻露出犹豫的神色。“不用吧？我随便找个地方将就一下就行。”

　　“前阵子我可受了你的照顾，”医生抱着手臂说，“别说我知恩不报，黑足。如果你介意，我可以每晚去守夜。”

　　“诶？不是……”尽管怎么都觉得，自己无法和男人同床共枕什么的，但在内心交战了一番後，觉得好像也没有想象中的那么深恶痛绝。抓了抓头发，山治最後还是妥协了。“就听你的吧。反正有什么不对劲的话，别怪我半夜踢飞你。”

　　罗耸了耸肩膀，对这个话题不置可否。他站起身来，向金发男人发出一个邀请。“难得你来我船上做客，要不要带你去海下转转？”

　　金发男人冲外面大船的方向偏了偏头。“那边不会认为你是要带着我逃走了吗？”

　　“不会的。”

　　就听那笃定的语气，山治也能感到，他说不会就是不会。谁知道他和BIG MOM做了什么交易，不过能肯定的是，他不会把自己给卖了。就随他去吧。大家都是聪明人，什么样的消息可以打探，什么样的话题就该止步，心里都多少有个底，谁也没必要剖心剖腹将自己的事情全盘托出。罗有他的隐私，自己也就缄口不问了。

 

　　船长的安排下去，明黄色的潜艇立刻向客人展示着出色的能力。当金发男人按着舷窗，注视着海平面的微光渐渐没入头顶黑暗的时候，心口忍不住又是一跳。这是和弥漫着蓝色的海水截然不同的，一个幽暗深邃的世界。一个始终会牵动着他的世界。

　　不是没见过深海，连海底的人鱼岛都走过一遭了，然而这样的景色仍旧无时无刻不在吸引着自己。潜艇侧面的照明灯映亮一小块海域，在这四周都是深黯的海下不时能看到游过几尾熟悉的鱼。每到这种时候山治都会想，究竟什么时候才能见到所有海域的鱼都同时出没的那片海呢？

　　“在想什么？”

　　山治遁着声音侧过头，医生就站在自己身後很近的地方。因为站得太近，自己必须要抬起头来才能看到他的眼睛。对方正垂着视线，甚至能从那黯琥珀色的眸底看到自己的影子。这时罗很随意地伸出手按着舷窗，那些纹着字母的手指紧贴在玻璃上，修长又好看。医生向前探了探身子，山治立刻感到他的胸口贴上了自己的肩膀。然而好似并没有什么特殊的含义，因为那家伙的目光非常自然地挪向窗外，似乎想在这片海里寻找什么。

　　……可论到这个姿势的暧昧微妙的程度，和自己在他怀里也没多大差别了。不知道是不是被这样的念头刺激到，金发男人顿时觉得，自己的脸颊都开始发烫了。不知道为什么，如果是别的男人贴近到这份上，自己肯定会毫不客气地直接一脚踹过去，偏偏到了他这里，怎么竟连一丁点这样的念头都没有呢？

　　“你又在找什么？”山治试图说点什么转移话题，好让自己别再多想。

　　“有一种非常奇妙的鱼，很漂亮。来的时候见到过，从头到尾都是鲜红色的，游起来像燃烧的火焰。”罗顿了顿，像是在考虑措辞，最终却十分坦然地承认了，“很像你。”

　　不管怎么说，看到那尾鱼的第一眼，就想起了这个金发的人。在格林比特的铁桥近海，那时黑足带着满身金红色的火焰如同一只涅槃的凤凰，踏着碧蓝的天幕汹汹而至，不惜一切地挡在了桑尼号的前方。那一刻，四下飞散的光芒冲破了所有黑暗，明亮美丽得简直刺痛了自己的双眼。只这一个画面，一生都不会忘记。

 

　　山治听到了心脏鲜明跳动的声音。

　　和看见美丽Lady时那种激动得要从胸腔中蹦出来的心跳截然不同，是一种真切的被记挂着，活着的感觉。这种「看到了某种美丽事物所以想起你」的话题展开一点也不像是这位同盟船长会做的事情，但此时此刻，自己亲耳听到的，不可思议的事情就这样发生了。

　　说是示好也不为过吧？即使只是言辞上的。可……为什么呢？为什么要说这样的话？而为此感到莫名高兴的自己又是怎么一回事？或者……真的是自己会错了意？那这样的心情不是更奇怪了吗？

　　突然间被一大群无法解释的疑问困扰住，山治有些恍神。

　　海下变幻莫测的光线让眼前的世界一起光怪陆离。偶尔经过的鱼类也许有朝一日就会游去自己的梦。大概在这样的世界里，自己也多少变得有些不对劲了吧。

　　下一秒，金发男人猛然看到一尾漂亮得让人几乎窒息的通体鲜红的鱼，从舷窗前一闪而过。只一瞬间，它的模样便深深刻进脑海，如同火焰滚滚烧灼，又像海底一道耀眼的光，电光石火间便攫取了自己的灵魂。

　　“看。”

　　那个人的声音冷静又淡然，内里的笃定吸引着山治再次回头看了他一眼。与此同时，医生也刚好将目光从窗外收回。眼神交会的刹那，金发男人突然意识到自己再也无法挪开视线。一种突如其来的沉默包裹住两人，目光浓密地胶着在一起，碰撞出更多未知的情绪。

　　在这幽深的海下，在这一刻，连时光都宛若静止。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

三

 

　　山治享受到了船长级的待遇。他在那张舒服的床上滚了滚，心满意足。这张床的主人并不在，罗说今晚轮到他守夜，这个房间就彻底交给了草帽海贼团的厨师。临走时医生拿出一身轻便的衣服给他当睡衣。

　　山治看到衣服胸口上印着的属于罗的骷髅标记，觉得非常有意思。罗这家伙在穿着上相当讲究，连他的船员也都统一穿着制服。他想，比起自己船上那帮随便又懒散的混蛋，真是有组织有纪律。不过……虽然制服是很有风情，然而娜美桑和罗宾酱还是更喜欢穿自己的衣服吧？毕竟每到一座新的岛屿，两位女神都会买些自己中意的款式。Lady们的审美才是最棒的阿。

　　不过，自己并不排斥这身衣服，即使这代表着别人的海贼团。自己是草帽海贼团的厨师，这件事，不是换换穿着就会变的。换好之後山治还特意跑到镜子前欣赏了一番，感觉很是新奇。衣服是按罗的身高量身定做的，不得不说自己穿起来略大了一点点。他笑了笑，抚过胸前那枚金色的标记。

　　这一晚他睡了个好觉。没有梦，安心地睡到了即将天亮的时刻。体内的生物钟准时叫他起床，每天准备早餐可是他的工作。但现在不需要。自己接手了BIG MOM的甜点制作，负责每天的下午茶。其余时间不需要插手，她那艘船上的厨师，手艺也是很不错的。

　　山治从厨房里出来找到医生的时候，那个人正坐在驾驶舱里看一份报纸。

　　“早安。”金发男人将手里热气腾腾的海鲜粥放到他桌上，轻轻扬起唇角，“天亮了，我也该过去了。”

　　罗看起来有点怔愣。

　　时间不会专程停下，给他更多回味的机会。

 

　　结束了和四皇持续数个小时的秘密谈判，罗後半夜才回到潜艇上。一走进自己的房间，他就看到床上那个已经睡着的金发男人。

　　真是不设防阿。这样想着，医生轻手轻脚地洗漱完，又换上松快的衣服这才悄然走到床边。因为自己的动作刻意放轻了，那个人并没有醒转的迹象。

　　金发随意地散落在枕上，紧紧阖起的眼睛不知道正在注上视着怎样的梦境，那无意识抿着的唇线似乎都在微微翘着。不知道是不是睡得很沉的缘故，总觉得……即使偷偷亲一下也不会被对方察觉。不过眼下，他侧卧的姿势并不适合偷袭。罗突然愣了愣，自己能对这个人生出这样的想法来，真是……难以置信。

　　只能说，是黑足的存在太过诱人了吧？他注视着他，黯琥珀色的眸沉下去，攫取了这只轻而易举就能到手的猎物。

　　他在那个人身边躺下，忍不住又要侧过身看着他。面对着自己，金发男人安静地睡着。罗小心翼翼地伸手过去，手掌覆上那人的腰身，用一点巧妙的力道，让两个人之间的距离又缩小了些。似乎是察觉到不一样的热度，金发男人依然睡着，却向温暖的源头蹭了蹭。

　　一直小心应对的医生看着几乎捱蹭到怀里的人，微微地笑了。

 

　　山治虽然知道自己的睡相并不那么好，然而一觉醒来发现自己缩在另一个男人的怀里还是异常的不适应。自己睡下的时候罗并没有在，显然是半夜悄悄摸摸爬上来的。不过这也不构成踹飞对方的理由，毕竟自己占了他的床才是不假。

　　不过这个样子……真是……要不是身上衣服都好好的，自己真要怀疑和这家伙睡了！

　　他捂着脸呆了半晌，腰上还缠着医生的手臂。那温度和力道都太鲜明，想装作不在意是不可能的。刚挪开那只手臂想要溜走，大概是动作有点大，罗睁开了眼睛。

　　“是我吵醒你了吗，黑足？”

　　还没睡醒的慵懒嗓音让山治忍不住心脏狂跳。像是被这一句话猛然击中，说是魔音穿耳也不过如此。再加上腰上的热度还如此鲜明，几秒钟前贴着那家伙的掌心……山治感到自己的脸非常诡异地红了起来。这是怎么回事？明明……什么都没有发生！妈的真是要命！

　　“没有没有！反过来才是吧……我……我去洗漱。”他跳下地，三步并作两步头也不回地溜走了。

　　罗没有错过那人泛红的耳根和脖子，心情愉快地确定了一件事：同床共枕什么的，黑足其实很在意，非常在意。然而，即便如此，他也没有像曾经说过的那样，将自己踢出去。

　　半小时後当山治为他端来又一份早餐时，医生顺理成章地又一次被蛊惑了。

　　“我去那边了。”

　　罗起身，在山治打开舱门之前抓住了他的手腕。

　　“罗？”

　　“要不要当我的厨师，留在这艘船上？”鬼使神差说出了这样的话，一瞬间医生感到了口干舌燥。和自已以往邀请任何人都截然不同。他觉得自己是确然知道答案的，那个人是不会答应的，可仍然忍不住要开口问上一问。内心深处那种濒临绝望的「如果可以梦想成真」的念头从最深的黑暗中透出一丝惑人的光来，如同一剂甜美的毒药，明知会送命，却还是心甘情愿地吞下。

　　金发男人愣愣地看着他。在那双眼中，跳动着一簇微黯的火焰。沉重又坦然的气息从空气中压过来，从那个人的视线里压过来，从所有的记忆里压过来。

　　“抱歉，罗……”山治想起恐怖三桅船上发生过的事情，“能让我下船的唯一理由，大概只有死。”

　　死在海贼口中从来不是个忌讳的字眼，自己更是做好了随时迎向死亡的准备。可被这个金发的人说出来，罗竟然烦躁得无法承受，一心只想堵住那张胡说的嘴。下一秒，特拉法尔加·罗按着山治的肩膀将他推到舱门上，低头重重压上了自己的嘴唇。

　　一个亲吻。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

四

 

　　只有死是不被允许的。为什么这个男人总是能这样轻而易举地说出这样的字眼？他到底明不明白，自己这条命也是被很多人珍惜着的？也会有很多人，愿意用同样珍贵的东西换回他的命。如果黑足的脑袋里总是存有这种念头，不如就由自己来让他明白，怎样活得更珍贵点。

　　特拉法尔加·罗伸手扣住那颗金色的脑袋，不给对方任何逃脱和躲避的机会，毫不留情地加深这个吻。他像是找到了一样期待已久的礼物，或者以前并不知道需要什么，而就在得到的那一刻，才恍然大悟，原来这就是自己想要的。

　　想得到这个人，就是这个。

　　罗强硬地贴紧山治的身体，挤占他双腿间的空隙，用霸道直接的亲吻粉碎着对方一向精明的头脑。他感到对方的双手推挤着自己的胸口，可那又怎样，被这个吻牢牢拴住的黑足根本没有推开自己的力道。那个金发的人任由自己掠夺着呼吸掌控着心跳，纵然双腿有强得能够踢碎石块的力量，此刻却只能越来越无力地滑坐到地上。

　　医生退开一点，凝视着山治泛起潮红的脸庞，那只湛蓝的眼睛也变得迷乱，像是清晨的海，起了一层朦胧潮润的雾气。罗将手按在那人左边的胸口上，感受着掌下那鲜活跳动的心脏，认真地告诉那个人

　　“——在你死之前，黑足，我一定要得到你。”

　　这是预告，拉开接下来要做的所有事情的序幕。

 

　　又不是三岁小孩子了，金发男人当然明白罗是要做什么。自己本该一脚踹过去，将这个混账医生从潜艇里踹到伟大航道另一边的，可不知道为什么，自己的腿连一丁点想要动的意思都没有。刚刚那个狂暴的亲吻搅乱了脑袋里所有想说的话，就只记得它的炽烈专注，好像整个世界都不再重要了。

　　对，这一刻，重要的大概就只有眼前这家伙了。

　　不等对方回应，罗又一次倾身吻上那湿润的，不断喘息的嘴唇。也许是出于一种本能，金发男人这一次没有再被动接受，而是用自己的舌尖，和横冲直撞的闯入者狠狠纠缠。明明是湿润的口腔，彼此的唾液交融在一起，却仿佛是站在一望无际的沙漠里接受着烈日的炙烤，只剩下口干舌燥。

　　回过神来，山治意识到自己的手臂正攀住医生的肩膀，将他搂得更贴近自己。而自己衬衫的扣子已被悉数解开。那个医生的手正沿着腰线细细抚摸，经过的地方宛若燃烧，灼烫的感觉一路飞奔着传进大脑。

　　滚烫的吻贴着唇角离开，慢慢转到耳际。罗舔吻着山治的耳垂，间或噬咬。掌下这具身体漂亮得令人目眩，简直是个会发光的存在。而那一身薄薄的肌肉恰到好处，无时无刻不再提醒着自己这个金发的家伙并不是软绵绵的玩物，而会站在高高的地方，带着一身金红的流光爆发出难以想象的力量，撼动自己的整个世界。

　　因为你是如此的耀眼，如此的独一无二，所以，才更想要得到阿，黑足。

　　“阿……”裤子被褪下的那刻，山治还是感到了惊慌。

　　“放松，黑足。”仿佛知道他在想什么，罗立刻用一个悠长的吻安抚他。他的手准确落在金发男人腿间的器官上。被亲吻带动了情欲，它已经微微昂起。带着不容拒绝的强硬态度，医生用手掌包裹住它，给予它直接果断的爱抚。

　　“哈阿……”无法抵抗从下身传来的快感，不得不屈从于本能的山治，半眯起眼睛，努力咬住手背来试图吞下那些令人羞耻的呻吟。那个混账医生的手法……妈的不知道是从哪里学来的，怎么，靠……这混账怎么会这么熟练的！

　　“唔……”快感带给身体止不住的颤抖，让身体和大脑仿佛裂成了两半，娴熟的爱抚手段使占据着身体的那半变本加厉，再这样下去自己的大脑就要停止工作了。山治紧紧咬了一下自己的手背，借此让自己保持最低程度的清醒。

　　“乖，给你这个。”

　　两根修长的手指不由分说地探进口中，推开了自己的手背。但问题是这两根手指也一点都不安分，它们挑逗着舌尖，伴着身下一阵一阵的电流，让自己想藏起来的那些声音再也遮掩不下去。

　　“嗯，不……不要……罗……”耳中似乎听到一声低低的轻笑，然後突然间，热得可怕的温度绵密地包裹住自己早就坚硬挺立的器官。山治只低头看了一眼就剧烈颤抖起来，酥麻感让整个身体都仿佛脱离控制，腰紧绷着弓起来，脚趾更是无法抑制地蜷起，无法停歇的喘息中流露出的荡意连自己听了都觉得无法容忍。

　　那个男人正埋首在自己腿间，将自己的欲望整根吞在口中。湿热的口腔是天堂，火烫的舌面却又像地狱，任何一点微妙的动作都能在大脑中炸出一片巨大的废墟。山治像被只身投入海上最狂暴的龙卷风中，随之浮沉而手足无措。

　　“罗，哈阿！不……别这样……”他伸手想将那颗脑袋推开，可根本下不了这个决心，也浑身瘫软得使不出一点力道。新一波的快感来得像是所有细胞都进入剧烈爆炸。

　　“我……我要，阿！”金发男人剧烈地喘息着，猛然释放了出来。

 

　　罗尝到了山治的味道，这个人的一切都是完美的，能够见到黑足不为人知的情动的模样，已经是赚到了。然而这并不是结束。医生将手指含进嘴里，带出些白色的液体，他打量着身下这具漂亮的躯体。

　　金发男人白皙的肌肤上染着一层情欲的颜色，瘫软无力地摆在自己眼前一副诱人犯罪的模样，胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏，那潮红的面色更是一时半刻都褪不去的。刚刚喷发过的事物已经疲软下来，再向下，那双长腿间的隐秘之处，小小的入口收缩着，像是最幽深的宝藏吸引着自己的目光。

　　手指自发地探向那个入口。他轻抚着附近的褶皱，带着润滑渐渐向内里摸索。自己身下传来的热流和肿胀一阵紧似一阵，随时都要夺走意识般，医生强自克制着，要做好充足的扩张工作才能进去。

　　还在不断喘息，头脑一片空白的山治被入侵的手指唤回了思绪。他努力睁大眼睛，伸手按在罗的肩膀上。身上软绵绵的，一根手指并不算太难受，但山治知道这意味着什么。

　　“阿！那里……”

　　“我想要你，黑足，”罗凑过来吻他，坦然地贴着他的嘴唇低声说，“我想要你，我想进入你，我想在你的身体里品尝你的味道，我想要你，给我吧。”

　　那双染上了欲火的黯琥珀色的眼睛和因为欲望而低沉嘶哑的声线让山治在一瞬间感到了迷醉。刚才这家伙是如何对待自己的，自己也不是不知道。金发男人扭开了头，带着满脸的红晕点了点头。

　　怎样都好，认了，索性就来吧。

 

　　埋进体内的手指从一根变成两根，再到又多一根，山治难耐地喘息着，同时感受着那个医生在自己身体中进进出出，似乎在探寻着什么。猝不及防地，手指碰到体内某个奇怪的地方，金发男人惊喘了一声，猛然绞紧了下身，简直要失去理智，与此同时前面的器官也迅速抬起头来。

　　特拉法尔加·罗从未比这刻更喜欢医生这个职业，对于人体，自己实在是太熟悉也太了解了。他不禁笑了起来，这个位置，一会儿可要照顾仔细了。

　　“我要进去了。”这样说着，罗撤去了自己的手指。

　　金发男人只感到体内一空，随之而来的那种空虚感还没来得及体会，就被更加火热粗壮的器官抵在入口，缓缓推挤进来。

　　“阿！”被填得满满的感觉无处宣泄，他狂乱地喘息着，手指无意识地抓挠着地板。下一刻那只手就被抓住了，一只骨节分明的手沿着指缝挤进来，紧紧扣住自己的，仿佛走到世界末日也不会分离。

　　罗注视着自己的器官被吞进去的画面，这一刻自己终于得到了他。浑身的血在这一刻奔腾着涌向身下。包裹住自己的是山治体内紧致的肉壁，吮吸着自己，从四面八方吸附着自己，快感直白猛烈得仿佛没有尽头。即使这件事是凶残得能够吞噬性命的东西，自己也必定会毫不犹豫地投身其中。

　　“你真紧阿。”医生忍不住发出一声满意的叹息，“我要动了，放松。”

　　缓缓退出一些，再顶进去，两人结合的地方摩擦着，更加濡湿，由淫靡的水声带出一波又一波的汹涌和火焰。医生伸手扣着那人美妙的腰肢，用逐渐激烈的行为宣布着自己的领地。这个金发的人完美又漂亮，就像一只美丽又桀骜的鸟，御风而行，自由又独立，自己觊觎了它那么久，终于在它落地的刹那抓到它，为它戴上了一枚有主的指环，也在它灵魂深处打上了一个有主的火焰。

　　“你是我的，黑足。”他霸道地说。

　　山治扭动着腰身，用带着颤音的呻吟回应。此刻金发男人几乎已经不能听清对方在说什么了。

　　“不管你在哪艘船上，你都是我的。”他单方面宣布。

　　生理性的泪水不受控制地顺着脸颊滑落，被对方详加照顾的部位带来无比强烈的冲击，山治的头脑被烧灼到什么都不剩。

　　“我爱你，山治。”他狠狠冲进那具身体。

　　“……罗！”金发男人颤抖着尖叫着，不顾一切地喊出了这个名字。在这一刻，除了这个人他什么都感受不到，而这世上什么都没有，只有一个特拉法尔加·罗。

　　罗将自己释放在山治滚烫的体内。一枚有主的指环，一个有主的火焰。

　　我是如此爱你。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

五

 

　　“简直难以置信！”山治这样评论，伸手掩住自己的脸。和一个男人做，还做到了这份上！真是丧心病狂！

　　“这叫两情相悦，黑足。”用能力直接将人带到浴室去清洗身体，也就只有这家伙能做到了。要不是接下来山治必须去BIG MOM的船上，罗一点也不介意再按着他多做几次。

　　“阿，快停下……”挪开对方在腰上反复摩挲的手，山治感到自己的脸又要变得通红了。才说完就被捉住下巴，吻上了嘴唇。对方那比自己还要高的身材让自己必须仰起头，眼前被投下的阴影覆盖，周身满满都是罗的气息。会为一个这样的亲吻而心动不已，大概自己也是没救了吧。

　　这是一个温柔得如同落雪的亲吻。因为得到了最珍贵的东西而欣喜着，珍惜着，连稍大一些的力量都舍不得加诸其上。许久，医生才放开金发男人。

　　“只有活下来，才能努力爱一个人。把你那些自我牺牲的念头都丢掉。或者在你死之前，先杀了我吧。”罗认真地看着山治的眼睛。

　　这是最一开始就想要告诉他的。爱是这世上最奇怪的东西，虚无缥缈却又最坚强勇敢。它教人微笑着坦然赴死，也教人咬紧牙艰难求生。有了爱，活着就不再是孤单一个人的事情，要背负着更多的东西，一直走到自己选择的这条路的尽头。

　　“老子的爱可是要给很多位Lady的，就算和你做了……”山治说着，心虚地看着浴室地板上的一块砖，“也不代表老子就爱你，而且记住……我肯定是要回桑尼号的。”

　　罗伸手扭着他的下巴将那颗脑袋转回来看着自己。他兴味盎然地盯着那漂亮的蓝色眼珠，露出一个心情愉快的笑容。“知道你不会上我的船，不会强迫你的。上我的床就行了。每天晚上。”

　　等等阿！这他妈是自己认识的那个同盟船长吗？！

 

　　恋人相处的时间总是甜蜜而短暂的，不到两个月的时间一晃而过。山治以前从来不会相信，自己会在这样的情况下和什么人成为恋人，可事实就是如此。而那个人是和草帽海贼团结盟的船长，一个货真价实的男人，特拉法尔加·罗。

　　不出二人所料，到了约定期限，BIG MOM根本没有放人的意思。然而这一次不由得她不放了，毕竟，几名重要部下的心脏都捏在死亡外科医的手里，再怎么大发雷霆也不能改变这个事实。

　　载着凯撒和山治，明黄色的潜艇直潜到海底，轻轻松松便化解了四皇最後那近乎歇斯底里的攻势。在深海中休整一番後，潜艇迅速找到了前进的方向。

　　“怎么有这种好东西！老子都没有！”金发男人盯着路飞的生命纸不依不饶地大叫起来。有了这张生命纸，就能顺利回到桑尼号了。

　　“你们走之後才做出来的。”罗瞥他一眼，“自己回去找他要吧。说到这个，”他从口袋里掏出另外一小片白纸来，“给你的。”

　　山治伸手接过来。平摊在掌心的生命纸像是感受到主人的存在般，缓缓向着前方移了过去。他抬起视线看着罗。“是你的。”

　　迎着医生的微笑，山治将这张纸放在唇边匆匆一吻，收进了自己的烟盒里。

　　“还有一样东西，要给你，不知道你肯不肯要。”这一次，罗并没有说是什么，而是静静看着对方。

　　“就是你的命我也收下了，可以吗。”随手从烟盒里掏出一支烟来点起，山治等着对方公布答案。

　　罗抬起手来，发动了能力。淡蓝色的球形空间倏然笼罩住他的手，又猛然消失。“啪”地一声，一样精巧的物件就这样凭空掉在了他的掌心里。明晃晃的，那白亮的光芒让山治几乎停止了呼吸。虽然是件简单的饰物，在这一刻却包含着难以想象的意义。金发男人本以为，自己这辈子都不会从别人手中收到这件东西

　　——戒指。

　　“不愿意的话，你可以把它收起来，或者戴在别的手指上。”

　　山治没有说话，他只是抿紧嘴唇，努力克制着自己不要颤抖。在这短暂的几秒之前，他根本不相信自己会被这样小小的东西弄得心如鹿撞。所以说，自己到底有多喜欢这家伙？他深呼吸了一下，抬起左手递过去。

　　特拉法尔加·罗捧着这只手，在手背上小心翼翼地落下一个吻。下一刻，他向山治靠过来，庄重地吻上他的嘴唇。

　　“这是一个誓言。”他说，“我爱你。”

　　这是一个无论怎样都没办法想象的时刻，金发男人索性闭上了眼睛，沉重珍贵的感情伴着亲吻一同倾轧而至。他感到自己左手的无名指自上而下，缓缓传来了金属沉甸甸的质感。

 

　　不管你在哪艘船上，都是我的。

　　我的戒指。我的火焰。我的生命纸。我的心脏。我的，黑足山治。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	28. 《Ravens Know》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖２０１６新春贺文  
> ※HE‖一笔带过的字母注意  
> ※在802话翻译中，医生叫山治作「黑足」，但在815话中重新变回了「黑足屋」。本文中的称呼定为「黑足屋」。

【零】

 

　　我想象了一千零一种再见到你的方式。

　　却唯独没有这一种。

 

【壹】

 

　　这是一座荒寂的无人岛。寒冷的冬季占据了一年中的绝大部分时间，成群的渡鸦是岛上唯一的生物，只有偶尔偏离航线的船只可能会造访一下。岛屿很特殊，不在任何一条航线上，因为附近有五座岛屿，不知道是不是巧合，从没有任何一枚指针指向过它。完全没有价值的地方，久而久之连知道的人也差不多要遗忘了。

　　此刻，一艘明黄色的潜艇静静泊在岸边。两周前，特拉法尔加·罗带领自己的海贼团从象岛出发。与草帽一伙的安排不同，他这次的任务是暗中探访凯多名下的一座岛屿。为避人耳目，医生故意选择了最为荒凉的一条航线，期望完成一场无人知晓的隐秘行动。

　　岛上什么都没有，他们计划在这里度过一晚就离开。天色即将入夜，罗站在甲板上，凝视着渐渐陷入深黯的丛林深处。在深远的岛屿腹地，成群渡鸦嘶哑的鸣声喧嚣不已。罗静立了片刻，皱起眉来，他意识到了是哪里反常。肩扛着暗紫色的鬼哭，正了正头上白色的斑点绒帽，男人独自登上海岸。

　　“船长你要去哪里？”贝波看到了他的背影，连忙趴在船舷上追问。

　　“我下去看看，不用跟来。”罗抬了抬手，用能力从船上调来一盏灯，遁着渡鸦嘶叫的方向找去。

 

　　飘着大雪的渡鸦岛有庞克哈萨德一半的模样，医生已经很适应这种天气。厚厚的黑色绒衣抵挡住了大部分寒冷，却还是有小部分，顺着呼吸直直钻进肺里，让人体会到什么是来自冬岛的寒意。

　　就只是想去看看，为什么那些有名的食腐动物会如此兴奋吵闹。难道这座岛上，除了自己的船员，还有其他活物不成？如果是人的话，就可能会对自己的行动造成威胁。不管对方是谁，都有必要先下手为强。

　　丛林中的光线越来越暗，提灯只能照亮有限的步距。脚边不远处，冻结成冰的河口曲折向上，只能看到白雪倾覆的河岸，几乎听不到一点水声。医生踩着深一脚浅一脚的积雪向前，随着暮色降至，他早已深入丛林。渡鸦的鸣声更近了，听起来就像是在附近。男人停下脚步，将手里的灯提高了些，向四周照去。

　　光芒逐渐向未知的地方推进。附近的树木大概是少了，河边忽然露出一片不小的空地来。一声嘶哑的鸣叫突兀地在身畔响起，隐匿在黑暗中的一片阴影仿佛带着某种不祥。罗的动作微微一顿，接着，像是突然意识到了什么，他匆匆向那片阴影走近几步。

　　提灯照亮了眼前的景象。看清的刹那，罗感到自己几乎要心脏停滞血液倒流。一副高达数米的木头十字架赫然立在前方。一个金发的男人穿着单薄的黑色西装，吊在十字架的中央。他被锁缚着被迫展开手臂，姿势如同受难的神之子，就要消磨掉所有的生命，以自己的死亡救赎世人一切的罪恶。

　　特拉法尔加·罗猛地睁大眼睛。让自己惊骇的不是那人手腕和脚踝上的伤口，也不是冻结在十字架上触目惊心的血迹，更不是对方一动不动生死未卜的惨状，而是这个人，并不算陌生

　　——是黑足屋。

 

　　“ROOM！”

　　罗甚至没时间庆幸自己没怎么耽搁就见到了这个人，眼下救人比什么都重要。他立刻发动了能力，瞬间爆涨的淡蓝色空间笼罩住整座岛屿。用最快的办法，医生带着金发男人回到了自己的潜艇，没有任何多余的交待，漫长紧张的抢救就从这刻开始。

　　一定可以救回来的。只要那个人还活着，就一定可以。呼吸还在，一定没有问题的。特拉法尔加·罗首次对自己的医术生出如此盲目相信的念头。自己再也不是曾经面对失去只会手足无措放声大哭的小鬼，而是拥有自己的力量，非常强大的，由知识、医术与能力构筑起来的力量，能够挽回的是性命，是人心，是命运，是所有的一切。这一刻，他要自己无所不能。

 

【贰】

 

　　经过一天两夜的抢救，在第三天凌晨，金发男人的状态终于稳定下来。手和脚上惊人的穿刺伤口，还有大量的失血以及冻伤，没死简直是奇迹。特拉法尔加·罗沉默疲惫地坐在手术室中，打量着山治紧闭的眉眼。该做的都已经做了，接下来的，就是等黑足屋自己醒来。他坐了片刻，起身去联络自己的同盟。抢救的时候无暇分身，医生现在才有空把山治的消息告诉他们。

　　“对，他在我这里。但是他受的伤太重，刚刚完成抢救，还没有醒过来。更多的情况我要等他醒来才能确定。唯一能肯定的是，他需要静养一段时间。听好草帽，比起我这边，我希望你们能优先完成你们的任务，既然他的安危无需担忧了，那件事就越快越好。在这段时间内，我会负责看好他。”

　　经过片刻的商讨——电话虫对面简直一团乱，什么声音都有——双方的意见终于达成一致，草帽海贼团先去完成另一项预定任务，再来渡鸦岛接走山治。在这段期间内，他们的厨师就暂时寄放在同盟的潜艇上养伤。

　　完成了这令人头疼的对话，罗揉着太阳穴回到手术室。鬼哭立在床边，代替自己守着金发男人。病人安静地躺着，没有丝毫醒转的迹象。医生动作轻缓地在桌边坐下，托着腮打量山治的模样。以往不管笑还是骂，总之表情一向丰富的面孔此刻像是无波的深湖，任谁也无法让它泛起涟漪。而原本很有活力，恨不得让整艘船都充满对女士的赞歌的那张嘴，现在也紧紧抿着，始终没有发出过一点声响。是疼还是不疼，有没有感觉好一些，什么表示都没有。能快点醒来就好了，可看他的样子，像是就要从此一直陷入沉睡那般……好安静。

　　“真不像你阿。”话音落地，罗发现自己叹了口气。

　　自己只听说了山治跟BIG MOM离开，去处理一些事情，还给自己的伙伴留了字条说会回来，为此草帽海贼团的大部分人都要留在象岛等他回来，不过再详细的就不知道了。没想到一转眼，自己竟然在无人岛上发现了奄奄一息的黑足屋。看这个情况可是……和流放一样等级的刑罚了。离开象岛後，黑足屋到底发生了什么？

　　能遇见自己，只能说他真的非常走运。恰巧自己在这个时候选了这条无人的航线，恰巧自己是草帽海贼团的同盟，恰巧死亡外科医特拉法尔加·罗是个合格的医生。

 

　　太过疲惫，没过多久罗就趴在桌上睡着了。警戒的事情有自家船员，无需担忧。其间迷迷糊糊醒转几次，不止一次在睡梦中看到他睁开眼睛，可每每抬起头来，那个金发的人还是老样子，胸口有规律地起伏着，宛若沉沉睡着。唯一能让自己欣慰的，就是监护仪上的各项数据都在渐渐恢复正常。

　　上一次见这个人还是在德雷斯罗萨。那时看着狮子头的船绝尘而去，的确没有想过“再会”这件事。经过九死一生的战斗，自己竟奇迹般地活了下来。本以为会合的事情不会遇到什么意外了，结果却并没有想象中的那么顺利，在所有人抵达象岛的时候，黑足屋已经离开了。

　　医生很快便从贝波口中得知了山治一行人来象岛後发生的事情，另一部分则听同盟简略地说了。草帽打算一个人跟着贝壳慕斯去把黑足屋抢回来，需要等那家伙身上的伤好一些再动身。黑足屋毕竟是他们的伙伴，这件事情交给他们处理最为妥当。可没想到的是，只差毫厘，也许就会永远失去这个人了。

　　特拉法尔加·罗紧紧皱起眉。即使不喜欢这样的念头，也不能否认。这片海是残酷的，死亡更是人类无法逃脱的末路，没有任何人能绕过这条路。而矗立在前方的巨大灾难与势力，更是普通人无法想象的艰难，这就是伟大航道，这就是新世界，这就是……没有退路的海贼的命运。

　　他从监护仪上挪开视线，突然意识到一件事

　　——不知何时，病床上的人睁开了眼睛，正直勾勾地望着天花板。

　　医生愣了两秒，猛地站起身来。

　　“黑足屋？”罗凑到山治身前，正对上那只蓝色的眼睛——目光有点散，但确实是醒来了——“你感觉怎么样？能看见我吗？”

　　像是过了很久才反应过来有人在对自己说话，金发男人空洞的眼神渐渐有了焦点。山治看着眼前这张脸，不知道自己是不是在做梦。看了半天，他才张了张嘴，声音沙哑却准确无误地叫出了那个名字。

　　“……罗。”

 

【叁】

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗扬起嘴角。只为一个名字，就感到一天两夜的不眠不休是值得的。

　　“现在别动，你需要休息。”他松了口气，人醒来了，神智也足够清醒，接下来安心养伤就可以了，“你的伙伴都知道你在这里。过些日子他们就会来接你了。”看这个金发的家伙嗫嚅着嘴唇，似乎还想说些什么的样子，罗制止了他。“如果累了就睡一会。你身上的伤口都上了药，不管疼还是痒，不许乱动。”

　　山治睁着眼睛看他，固执地提着自己的问题。“……娜美桑，和罗宾酱……都没有受伤……吧？”

　　早便知道这位厨师看重那两个女人更甚于他自己的性命，医生安抚地回答他。“当然，她们都很好。现在所有人都在你们的船上，只有你是例外。”

　　这个答案让金发男人整个人都轻松下来。他努力深呼吸了一下，但汹汹而至的疼痛让他的身体无法抑制地颤抖起来。山治艰难地将右手举到眼前看了看，这只手上缠满了绷带，一点也看不出它本来的样子。

　　“我真的……还活着？”

　　“当然。”罗捧着那只手将它小心翼翼地摆回床上，“我说过了，别乱动。想快点好起来就听医生的话。”

　　“去休息吧，罗。我没问题的。”金发男人没有忽视医生疲惫的神情，根本就到了遮掩不住的程度。想也知道，这家伙一定为自己的事情辛苦了很久。

　　“你……”

　　“我没事……都结束了。”因为疼痛而紧紧皱起眉，山治却还是努力挤出了一个笑容。最艰难的时间已经过去了，只要自己成功活下来，就和文斯莫克家的一切再无瓜葛，所谓的婚约也随之无效化。

　　特拉法尔加·罗看着他的笑容，只觉得胸口那个地方非常钝重，明明应该是高兴的事情，却说不出的难受。在这个笑容背後，隐藏的是怎样痛苦的经历，他不知道。如果这个人不打算说，他肯定也不会问。他唯一知道的是，所有的困境，黑足屋都忍耐过来了。

　　“我叫贝波来守着你。”

 

　　医生离开後，山治紧紧咬起牙关。手脚上有什么样的伤口，不用他说，自己早就体会过一遍了。心里的不安始终存在，他努力不去想“如果好不了怎么办”的问题，只希望它们能尽快好起来。

　　舱门被推开，白熊走了进来。它在椅子上坐下，老老实实守着山治。“船长让你好好休息。有事情的话就和我说。”

　　“贝波……你们，接下来打算做什么？”

　　“原定的计划推迟了，因为你需要静养。现在我们就在这里等你的伙伴。最快也要两三周吧？”

　　山治沉吟不语。想要在路飞他们来之前痊愈没准不太可能，但至少也要达到行动如常的程度才行。他挣扎了一下想要坐起来，身体却不受控制，东倒西歪地带来更大痛楚。贝波跳了起来，一方面想把他按回病床上，另一方面又不敢碰到他的伤口，最终只能着急地原地跳脚。

　　“快躺好！不然船长会生气的！”

　　山治一愣，躺回床上。

　　“那家伙吗？”

　　这样说着，他的脑袋里浮现出了特拉法尔加·罗的模样。被那双黯琥珀色的眼睛注视的感觉异常真切，忽而淡漠忽而狂热，仿佛从心底升起一道火，穿过遍布黑暗荆棘的深渊，坚定地在骨髓中燃烧。

　　在电话虫里听到他被明哥打伤的消息恍如隔世，那时自己相信路飞会把他从死神手里抢回来。之後也偶尔考虑过事情会如何发展，一千一万种展开总之罗一定不会有事。那个人身上有一道枷锁，自己能够感觉得到，是和唐吉坷德·多弗拉明戈有关的什么。兴许再见面的时候，能从那双眼底找到一部分轻松和解脱吧……是怀着这样的心情离开的。可没想到的是，再一次相见，却是自己的身体完全不受掌控的状况。

　　真是太糟了……金发男人不无挫败地想，可能接下来，还会被那家伙见到自己最没用的样子……

 

【肆】

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗几乎寸步不离地守着这位金发的病患。他当然知道山治想尽快好起来，所以在许可的范畴内，他放任自己的患者自由活动。

　　但这并不意味着什么都可以。

　　此刻山治扶着床沿站在地上，这个原本和呼吸一样自然的动作现在却几乎要了他的命。手脚上的伤口让它们无法承重。他的整个身体都止不住颤抖起来，这样坚持了一阵，终于膝盖一软向前跌去。下一秒，罗伸手搂过山治的腰，将他重新扶正。男人就站在离山治一步的距离，盯牢了这个人的一举一动。

　　“嘶……”金发男人的表情十分勉强。他闭了闭眼睛，不去看身边的医生。

　　“有进步。你站了二十秒。”罗的声音平平淡淡，只是在叙述事实而已。

　　山治却在烦恼贴在腰上的那个温度，不得不说，这让他有点心慌意乱。他深吸了一口气说，再来。罗没说什么，轻轻放开了他。这一次，金发男人紧紧咬着牙，试探性地向前走出一步，再走出一步。医生露出了诧异的神色，这超出了他的想象。现在山治的身体还不到能走的程度，再这样下去，伤口很可能会重新开裂。但在开口叫停之前，他还是跟了上去，决定再观望几秒。

　　从病床到桌边的一小段距离，就是极限了。罗判断出这点，冷静地跟着他。就在那个人呼吸都紊乱，即将够到桌角却双腿一软眼看就要跌倒的那刻，他及时伸出了手。

　　“今天就到这里。”罗用一只手搂着山治的肩膀，另一只手穿过他的腿弯，将金发男人横抱起来。连续多日的伤痛折磨和营养摄取不足，让这个人的体重减得相当严重。医生思量着，要怎么才能让黑足屋更快好起来。

　　“妈的……”被对方见到最软弱的样子，还被这样抱着，真是……这可真是……山治抬手挡住自己的脸，感到又恼火又羞耻，脸颊也不由自主烫了起来。

　　“你不能指望一天就能好，黑足屋。”医生抱着他回到床上，跟着在山治身边坐下来，“明天再继续。我现在要检查一下伤口，给你换药。”

 

　　看着对方的手摸到衣扣上，山治别开了视线。虽然是想自己来，但眼下这样的手脚根本做不出“解开扣子”这么精细的动作。反正醒来的时候自己身上的西装和衬衫已经换成了病号服，早就被这家伙动过手脚了，现在再拒绝也没什么意义。

　　“罗，我的烟呢？”于是金发男人开始东拉西扯转移话题。

　　医生皱了皱眉。“现在禁烟。”

　　“我知道不能抽，叼着也不行吗？！”

　　“不行。”

　　“……”

　　关于香烟的话题到此结束，山治的注意力重新回到了罗的手上。那纹着字母的修长指节灵巧地解开衣扣，露出缠着绷带的胸口。虽然是检查伤口，可随着绷带一圈一圈解开，自己的身体越来越多暴露在那双眼之下，山治发现，自己简直在意得要死。眼睛不知道该看哪里，手也不知道该摆在什么位置，简直是从来没有过的窘迫。

　　刹那间他感觉，自己就像是摆在桌席上的一道料理，等待着对方来品尝般。

　　然而偷眼看去，罗始终是一副无动于衷的样子。那双淡漠的眼睛只在伤口上逡巡，脸上是思索着什么的表情，间或还要皱起眉心，没有一分一毫的不对劲。毕竟，这才是正常的吧？在人妖岛上待久了，果然还是受到了影响。幸好罗那家伙没有像自己一样奇怪的念头。金发男人这样安慰自己，感到心下稍安。

　　他并没有察觉到的是，自己被这个男人的手探到身上来摸索的时候，一反常态地没有感到任何不快。

 

【伍】

 

　　黑足屋的身体素质难以想象的好，不过躺了三天就能到这种程度。痊愈当然没问题，照这样看来，在他们的船来之前也许就能好得差不多，至少表面上的创口都能愈合，不会影响正常行动。至于战斗……肯定还要下禁令。

　　医生思考着，伸手按了按山治手腕上冻伤的部位。

　　“嘶……”

　　罗抬起眼睛，不期然撞上了金发男人略显忐忑的视线。那个表情就像某种受了惊的小动物，警觉又敏感，困惑又野性，看见的那刻就被吸引，想让人深深地垂注爱怜。他不着痕迹地挪开目光，重新回到山治手腕的伤口上。那一瞬间心跳的感觉被牢牢记住，锁沉进心底。

　　“到现在为止，伤口都愈合得很好。”医生下了结论，“我现在给你上药，别乱动。”

　　取过配好的药膏，罗仔细地将它涂抹在伤口附近。他动作很轻，在此之前，医生很难想象自己会对一个病人这么温柔有加。

　　山治身上的冻伤以手腕和脚踝最为严重，不过其他部位也有冻伤的地方。罗扶着他的肩膀让他转过身，为他後背的患处上药。手掌下方光裸的皮肤随着自己的碰触微微颤抖，稍稍施点力按压下去的触感更是奇异而致命的惑人。医生眨了眨眼，放缓了动作。他突然注意到前方金发的末梢下雪白的颈项，瘦削了不少的身体显露出优美对称的蝴蝶骨。即使仍有不少伤痕，这具身躯也依然漂亮得无懈可击。而这一切……都在自己唾手可得的地方。一瞬间，罗觉得自己被蛊惑了

　　——想要将嘴唇贴上去，想要在这白皙的身躯上留下自己的痕迹，想要看到这个人更不为人知的那面。

 

　　罗刻意放缓了自己的呼吸，不然会泄露这个突如其来的秘密。他压下那些纷至沓来的念头，继续完成手上的工作。黑足屋的後腰上有一处旧伤，在这之前他就注意到了。身为医生，只消看一眼就知道那有多严重。

　　“这里的伤，是怎么来的？”用指尖按了按那处旧伤，罗问他。

　　金发男人漫不经心地侧一下头。“哦，那个阿。是以前遇到了雪崩。”

　　“伤到了脊椎还能治好，那个医生真是厉害。”

　　“是阿，一个魔女老太太，乔巴的医术就是跟她学的……那时路飞还想邀请她上船来着，”山治回想起来，露出一副心有余悸的表情，“她是个真正的杀手。说什么叫停，差点踩断老子的骨头。”

　　“一定是你跳出去战斗了吧？”医生只用了一秒就推断出了真相。

　　“明明没关系的！”

　　“胡说八道。”罗淡淡开口，“那个医生做得很对。如果是我，一定当场把你切成两半。”

　　“你是魔鬼吗！”金发男人难以置信地回过头来盯着他。

　　“现在也是。”罗毫不退让地直视着山治蓝色的眼睛，“如果你不遵医嘱，我不介意把你的手脚都切下来，放到柜子里码好了，等草帽他们来的时候再还给你。”

　　气鼓鼓地瞪了那个魔鬼半天，山治还是败下阵来。因为他知道，这家伙绝对是说得出做得到的类型。想象了半天没有手脚的自己该怎么抗争，最终他只能没精打采地宣布。“好吧，你赢了。”

 

【陆】

 

　　“罗，我要做饭。”金发男人站在医生面前，任性地提出要求。现在山治已经能稳稳地站上片刻了，尽管罗还是不让他走超过十米的距离，自己更是守在他身边不会离开两米远。一周的时间，对于黑足屋的伤势而言，能恢复到这种程度已经相当难得了。

　　医生垂下一点视线看着自己的病人。这家伙在想尽一切办法拼命地恢复，一次不行就再来一次，再来一次，再来一次。他拖着一个满是伤痕的身体，硬是让自己看到了不肯倒下的光芒。若要形容，黑足屋就像是一轮温暖的太阳，自顾自地照耀着一切，用散发出的金色驱离所有的黑暗。光是看着，就会对这个年轻鲜活的个体感到着迷。

　　对于这样的家伙，可以，或者说应当用比常人更强硬的手段来逼迫他更快地恢复健康。所以医生没有拒绝，他抬起手来，直接用能力带着山治一起来到厨房。

　　眼下黑足屋的手能做一些简单的动作，却并不够利索。他需要多加锻炼。正是由于明白这一点，罗才要仔细看好了他而不是单纯地阻止他。

　　“唔，手腕的力量……”还是不够阿。只是提了一壶水，山治就觉得有些艰难。他抿紧嘴唇，将水倒进锅里并努力不让它洒出来。以往轻而易举的事情现在却举步维艰，最得意的场所变成了最糟糕的困境，这种感觉真不是一般的沮丧。他能感受到罗的视线，就在自己背後，紧紧熨贴着。就算对方只是出于一种关心而不是专程来看笑话的，也让他一点都开心不起来。

　　要不要下次再说呢，先适当增加一些简单的负重训练？医生捏着下巴考虑，并没有错过金发男人那隐忍坚持的模样。

　　“我给你做一碗汤吧，要吗？”这样说着，山治用略显笨拙的动作挽起袖子。他小心翼翼地回头看了一眼医生，露出一个非常勉强，像是快要哭出来的笑容。他自己也不得不承认，原来这样的打击真的会带来难以想象的可怕情绪。

　　罗始终在关切地盯着自己的病人。他能清晰地察觉到从心口一路升腾到头顶的异样情绪，形状巨大的悲哀从头到脚笼罩住金发男人单薄瘦削的身影，而那个人还在故作坚强地独自撑着。一点想要认输，一点想要服软的意思都没有。他忍不住走近那个人，从背後抱住他。自己不能拒绝黑足屋，尤其是在这种时候。好阿，他说。

　　怀里的人倏然僵住了身子，一动也不敢动。“罗？”

　　“别紧张，我来帮忙。”

　　“妈的，哪有你这样帮忙的……”

　　“我得保证你能站得更久些。”医生一脸正色，说得他无法反驳。

 

　　明明只是做碗最简单的蛋花汤，超一流的厨师却羞赧得想要钻进甲板的缝隙里。搂着自己也就算了，那家伙还总是伸出手来，不是抚摸一下自己的手臂，就是托起没来得及拿稳的厨具。

　　但是也并不会多想，搂住自己是不让双脚承受过久的重量，捏一捏手臂则是看肌肉恢复得如何了，至于招呼那些餐具更是顺势——要不是那家伙及时出手的话，它们就要滑到地上去了。

　　当山治用两只手微微颤抖着端起汤碗递给医生的时候，罗从下面捧住了那双手。他的表情很庄重，像是接过来一件非常珍贵的宝物。

　　“我开动了。”

　　金发男人坐在桌边，心情复杂地盯着对方慢慢喝光了这碗汤。自己现在的手艺，只能说不到平时水准的十分之一。调料还略略放多了点，会影响到口感的吧……这种焦灼感很久没有体验过了，老实说，倾尽全力却还是做不到，简直如鲠在喉如芒在背。

　　“多谢款待。”罗放下碗，弯起嘴角，“和我在庞克哈萨德喝到的那碗一样好喝。”

　　一刹那，山治感到自己的心跳不可抑地快了几分。特拉法尔加·罗说这句话的表情非常自然，没有一丁点做作的样子，就好像真的如此，尽管自己知道那不可能。

　　“笨蛋，怎么可能一样阿。”刚自嘲地笑了笑，金发男人就眼睁睁地看着医生拽过自己的手，在那些缠着绷带并不那么灵便的手指上，轻轻落下一个吻。山治的大脑突然就变成一片空白。

 

【柒】

 

　　对方的视线无论何时都会追锁在自己身上，那双黯琥珀色的眼睛仿佛只会看着自己一个人，百分之一百地占据着对方，也百分之一百地被对方占据。在这段特殊的日子里，说是错觉也好，什么不该有的东西也罢，山治深切地体会着，并为此暗自欣喜，像是一个甜美的秘密，一颗魔豆和一场梦境。他不为人知地吞下了这份甜美，再等待着它的凋零。

　　指尖传来的宛若蜻蜓点水的吻让心脏颤抖得如同风中的树叶，又像是寒风中凛冽未冻的溪水，虽然冰冷却始终流淌不息，为死寂的荒原带来一线难得的生机。山治艰难地想，自己难不成喜欢上了这个男人？毕竟只有这个答案，才能让所有的心动都顺理成章……可这听上去一点都不现实，一点都不。特拉法尔加·罗是那么自然，自然到自己根本就找不到理由去问他，那个吻的理由究竟是什么。更别提鼓起勇气来说什么“难道你喜欢我”这类试探的话了。

　　所以，就没有然後了。仿佛什么都没有发生过般，石子跌下平静的深湖，激起了一小片涟漪就杳杳沉入湖底，销声匿迹。

 

　　又过去了一周，病人早已不再需要医生的贴身保护，行动也没什么大碍了。不过两人都心知肚明，这只是“看上去如此”。山治依然在勉强自己，和真正的“无碍”还有很远的距离。不过肯定会好的。金发男人很满意这样的进展，一切都尽在掌握。

　　“补给不够了，我们要去最近的岛屿采购，很快回来。”罗向山治稍加解释，潜艇就此离开了渡鸦岛。虽然他们的行动被迫中止，但行踪依然需要保密，因此悄悄从海底靠岸後，罗只派了少数几个人离船采购，更是让山治留在船上，他自己则一个人离开了。

　　金发男人在房间里百无聊赖地搬着椅子走来走去。这也是日常恢复练习的内容之一，简单有效。他时不时停下动作，侧耳听听外面的动静。潜艇突然开始潜回海下，显然外出的人都已经回到船上了。他们将和来时一样，从海下秘密返回渡鸦岛。很快，熟悉的脚步声出现了。罗推开门，随手扔来一卷报纸。抛接也是练习内容之一，锻炼反应力和平衡性。金发男人伸出手，稳稳地接住它。

　　“有进步。”

　　“那是自然。”

　　“看看新闻吧，有你感兴趣的。”罗示意他打开这份报纸。

　　金发男人果然在报纸的第二页上找到了值得注意的内容。“草帽一伙袭击了四皇凯多名下的一座岛屿，并将该岛强行划归到自己名下？”他无语地看着白纸黑字，“也真敢写阿……咦？等等，好像也不是不可能……路飞那家伙，当初也说过人鱼岛是他的地盘呢……”

　　“是计划，”罗笑了笑，接过他的话继续说了下去，“我和他们定好的计划。他们完成这件事以後就该来接你了。从报纸上的日期推断，最快的话，大概明天就会到了。”

　　视线中的黑足屋似乎愣了愣，也许在这一瞬间，比起欣喜，他要考虑的东西要更多。

　　“明天……吗……”攥着报纸，山治第一次如此真切地意识到，自己马上就要离开这艘潜艇，离开特拉法尔加·罗，回到熟悉的桑尼号了。

　　明明是值得高兴的事情，可从心口升起来的那股绞拧般的感觉……又是什么呢？

 

【捌】

 

　　「……罗。」

　　他的声音黯哑，带着一丝平日里根本无从表现的诱惑的意味，甜美浓郁得惊人。

　　特拉法尔加·罗眨了眨眼睛没有说话，他的视线凝着在金发男人的脖颈上。就着微黯的光，白皙的皮肤悄然没入领口的阴影中，越是看不清就越令人心痒难耐。

　　那人弯了弯嘴角，勾起一抹漫不经心的笑，接着抬起那好看的手指缓缓挪到唇边，伸出舌尖沿着指节轻轻舔了上去。绯色的舌尖拖出一道迤逦躁动的痕迹。他的眼睛微微眯起一点，长长的眼睫下透露出的蓝色如同高温的火焰的花，又纯粹又炽烈。看在眼里，便灼得人连呼吸都痛苦起来。似乎毫不在意观者的感受，那些修长的手指渐渐向下，用最轻缓却最煽情的动作，解开了胸前的一粒纽扣。

　　这动作充满了危险而原始的气息，仿佛贴紧心脏听清了自己要的是什么般，罗感到自己被一种无比庞大的力量攫获了，一动也不能。被那个人的光芒浸润侵染，从心脏内里长出妖娆纠缠的藤蔓，时间在这一刻毫无征兆地凝滞。

　　那个人张了张嘴，再次叫出了自己的名字。

　　「——罗。」

 

　　医生猛地睁开眼睛。是一个梦。他惊异于梦境产生的真实错觉，仿佛做出种种惑人动作的真的是黑足屋本人。焦躁的本源，来自于最直接可也最沉默的情感，如同从那个人端出的料理中品尝到的那样。

　　如果是真的就好了，他想。可这是一个……多么虚妄的念头阿。距离和那个人分道扬镳，只剩下最後的一天了。

　　罗默默压下自己的心情，待到一切正常，这才悄然起身推开隔壁的舱门。黑足屋自从不再需要24小时监护後，就一直睡在自己隔壁。医生靠着门框默然打量了片刻，金发的男人睡得正熟，自己的动作很轻，也并没有靠近，应该没有吵醒他。

　　是自己对同盟船上的厨师，生出了觊觎之心吗？又是从什么时候开始的？怀着难以解答的疑问，罗重新带好门，穿上黑色的外衣走上甲板。有些问题，也许一时之间根本就找不到答案。

　　他的潜艇在入夜之前回到了渡鸦岛，此刻泊在和上一次相距不远的一处岸上。岛上没了渡鸦的嘶叫，安静得甚至有几分诡谲。医生发现自己无意中遁着上次的路线，走进了丛林，沿着冰雪覆盖的河岸向上游走去。这样做的结果显而易见。当那副冻结着鲜血的十字架再次出现在眼前的那刻，他感到心底有一头狰狞的野兽猛然睁开了眼睛。

　　在自己不知道的时候，那个人竟然经受了这样的折磨……甚至差一点就会永远失去他。简直……不可饶恕。

　　他抬起手来，眼底一片冰冷，嗓音中流露出压抑不住的怒火。

　　“ROOM。”

　　如同回应内心的暴戾，鬼哭在尽情支配的空间中挥舞，高大的木架被轻易地斩成碎片。可这不够，远远不够。想让折磨他的人以一千倍的鲜血和痛楚偿还，想将这见鬼的过去切成碎片，彻底从所有人的记忆中抹消，想要……杀戮。这邪念激得血液几近沸腾起来，金色的眼瞳深处燃着火焰，渐渐变得深黯。

　　一个不可能出现在这里的声音突然响了起来。

　　“……罗？”

　　特拉法尔加·罗愕然回头，他在自己身後找到了声音的主人。

　　山治穿着一件并不太温暖的外衣，站在雪地里，鼻尖冻得通红。里面依旧是那身病号服，裤管下露出一小截赤裸的脚踝。

 

【玖】

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗收起深紫色的长刀。内心那些危险莫名的念头在看见这个人的时候统统消失不见了。即使见过金发男人身染着鲜血和黑暗的样子，在看见他的时候，也依然只会联想到那些温暖明亮的东西。

　　因为黑足屋就适合那样的形象吧？

　　“你不该走太远的路，还穿这么少。回去吧。”罗伸手够上山治的手腕，果然和自己想的一样，冷得像冰。他顺势拽过那双手，小心地避过伤口，攥进掌心暖了片刻。对面那个人并没有离开的意思，依旧固执地站在原地。

　　山治的目光停留在医生的身後。

　　在睡梦中也察觉到了注视，真要感谢见闻色霸气。发现罗独自一人离开潜艇後，自己便随手取了件外衣悄悄跟在後面。并没有跟得太紧，反正一定不会跟丢，因为那个人提着灯，是黑暗中唯一的光。直到见他向十字架走去，不得不说，那刻从心底泛起一种心惊肉跳的感觉，山治感到自己一下子就浑身都是冷汗。

　　如果……如果这个人和文斯莫克家的人有什么关联的话？几乎是刚一冒出来，这个念头就又彻底消失了。视野中一道淡淡的蓝色猛然扩散，那些令自己不快的东西根本没能在这个世上多存在一秒，就在罗的刀下彻底变作了碎片。

　　大多数伤口都有愈合的那天，但那需要时间。山治相信现在自己手脚上的所有伤口都是如此。即使眼睛看得见的伤口好了，可看不见的那些呢，他也不知道什么时候才能彻底痊愈。心脏不时钝重又沉闷地抽痛就是最好的证据。此刻看到罗彻底斩碎了一切，让那些过去再也不见，山治有些震撼也有些触动。

　　在充满厄难的回忆中，痛楚因为这地方已经面目全非而淡化了不少。而那家伙这样做的理由？金发男人有一半感觉自己猜到了罗的想法，然而，也只有一半。自己……值得他显露出这样的情绪吗？他无法确定。他唯一知道的是，自己为了那一半的想法，像个白痴一样暗暗高兴着。

　　那个人不肯让糟糕的记忆再一次占据自己的脑海。

　　他还要为自己做多少事情？

　　“罗……”山治深深吸了一口气，目光回到医生的脸上，那双黯琥珀色的眼睛是如此专注地凝视着自己，有那么短短一瞬，他觉得自己什么都不再需要了。很快回过神来，山治笑了笑，像是告诉对方也像是在告诉自己，“都结束了。”

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗静静看着他。这句话，黑足屋在刚醒来的时候就说过。听上去像是解脱了，可罗能清晰感受到掌心中传来的阵阵颤抖。和对方脸上那宽慰式的笑容截然不同的反应，可不仅仅是来自于此刻寒冷的天气。

　　这家伙，总是要如此逞强。到底会不会说出他的真实想法？手和脚自己都能负责医好，就是断掉也能再接续起来，可是，要怎样才能医治心脏里的伤口？想要这个人，真正发自肺腑地展露笑容。特拉法尔加·罗清楚，也许时间能够治好，也许有什么人能够治好，但既不是现在，也不是自己。

　　动用能力带那个人和自己一同返回潜艇，两人出现在船长卧室中。在倏然变暖的温度中，山治攥了攥冻得有点僵硬的手指。

　　“真遗憾阿，你连我都骗不过。”身边的罗突然没头没尾地冒出这么一句。

　　“阿？！”

　　在金发男人没来得及问个仔细的时候，医生转身打开了衣柜。山治一眼就看到自己那套西装，干净整齐地叠好了，就摆在衣柜正中。

　　“明天你的船就该到了。恭喜，黑足屋，你出院了。”

　　山治愣愣地看着他转过身来，脸上的表情平静淡然。再正常不过的他的模样。可就在这一刹那，一种无法描述的东西猛然冲破了一切。他知道，自己就要离开了。那个人明明给了自己多到无法偿还的东西，可自己依然想从他身上得到些什么，可能要更多，想要记住的也更多。他深深吸了一口气，突然就下定了决心，向那个医生走去。

　　“不需要再检查一下吗，罗？”他顿了顿，感到那个名字是如此自然地从自己的唇齿间流出，这让他忍不住又叫了一次，“罗。”

　　医生的视线集中在那双白皙好看的手上，此刻山治的手悄然摸上了病号服的衣扣。坦然迎着对方的目光，金发男人缓缓解开了一颗纽扣，扣子从扣眼中脱离出来，露出胸口一截肌肤。罗感到一丝眩晕袭上自己原本非常清明的头脑，这个动作内里藏着的意味太过明显，他的喉咙开始发干。简直……像极了那个梦。

　　“你……是在诱惑我吗？”

　　“反正是最後一晚了，”金发男人咬了咬下唇，觉得此刻在说话的这个人一点也不像自己，“有什么不行呢？”他站在罗面前，抬起头来直视着身前的外科医，虽然紧张得紧紧攥起拳来但还是装作游刃有余的样子眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，“怎么，不要吗？”

　　迎接他的，是一个可以牢牢束缚住灵魂的，宛若野火的亲吻。在暗仄的世界中，汩汩肆虐的光。

 

【拾】

 

　　梦境变成真实的概率是多少，特拉法尔加·罗已经无暇顾及了。当他将嘴唇印到另一双唇上时，才明白自己是在茫茫大海中找到了独属于自己的那一个。

　　站在流理台前的样子，端出美味的料理的样子，因为自己挑食而不悦的样子，对女人们满怀爱意的样子，注视着自己的样子，以及，被自己注视着的样子。仔细想来，也许根本就不知道是从什么时候开始的，黑足屋就在自己心脏里生了根，发了芽。这是一株发源于秘密流域的植物，可眼下，竟然交还给自己一颗最为甘美的果实。

　　当医生将手从病号服的下摆滑进去抚摸那人的腰身，吻也从潮润的唇瓣移到白皙的脖颈上时，他感觉到那个人连气息也不稳起来。罗慢慢停了下来。

　　“你……真的要继续吗？”

　　低声笑了一下，金发男人主动伸手搂住他，整个身体紧紧向对方贴过去。“你说呢？”

　　这一次，绝不会逃避。是这样想的，然而当这件事真正降临的时候，山治还是感到了颤栗。

　　说不上是来自于未知还是兴奋。以前曾被碰触过不少次的，那个人的手指和掌心，眼下全都在施加让人烧灼起来的爱抚。在医生克制而技巧的手法下，被对方带动着进入节奏，这个身体轻而易举地兴奋起来。在一阵阵无法描述的快感中，他颤抖着叫出罗的名字。眼泪不受控制地顺着眼角滑落，又被医生用舌尖温柔地拭去。山治记得被侵入的感觉，再到被占据，到最後变成自己不顾一切，狠狠纠缠着对方。想更多地感受他，也想更多地记住。

　　这一刻是真的，什么都不再需要了。除了他。什么生什么死，什么离开什么再会，什么末日什么战争，全都不在乎，只要他。

 

　　第二天一早，山治一醒来就发现自己腰间环着罗的手臂。他贪恋地看一眼这个男人的模样，微微扬起嘴角。当他穿回那身久违的西装，站在镜子前一丝不苟地整理领带的时候，身後传来那个人的声音。

　　“我爱你。”特拉法尔加·罗的声音十分慵懒，仍然带着睡意，却非常平静。他在阐述一个既定的事实。

　　山治手上的动作停了下来。他回过头，还给医生一个无声的微笑。罗盯着他，没有再说话。这个笑容已经告诉了自己一切，没有逃避更没有後悔，只消看一眼就知道，那个人的心脏里已经充满了名为幸福的声音。

　　这一刻，医生感受到心脏在跳动，一个真切活着的证据。

　　原来，自己也是一样阿。

 

　　“船长，已经看到草帽他们的船啦！”甲板上接连不断的欢呼声终于将这个消息传到两人的耳中。

　　“知道了。”

　　金发男人立刻站起身来向外走去。刚走到舱门边，肩膀就被按住了。他被扶着转过身，正对上那双黯琥珀色的眼睛。医生将他摁在门上，低头看了一眼，便狠狠吻上那双唇瓣。无法延续的话就在这一刻彻底爆发吧。他们狂热地交换着彼此的气息，在交战的舌尖上体会缠绵。山治抬起手臂，仿佛溺水的人抓住一根稻草那样，紧紧抱住罗的肩膀。

　　如果一秒钟能够像一个世纪那样漫长就好了。因为他们都知道，不会再有时间了，这将是……最後的。

　　没有人做出什么承诺，但这样也足够了。在这片海上，未来从来都是充满未知的东西。他们知道自己拥有的是什么，已经足够了。是能医治心脏最深处的伤口的最灵验的万能药，是能支撑自己创造奇迹，闯过死亡的近神的力量，是最简单也最复杂，根本无法用任何语言和文字描述的感情，是这世上的一切也是这世上的唯一，是别人对自己说过，自己也对别人说过的，是爱。

　　望着甲板上金发男人的背影，再远一些的地方，是那艘飞速接近的狮子头的船。罗听到草帽精神满满的声音破空而至。

　　“——我们接你来啦，山治！我要吃肉！”

　　视线中，草帽海贼团金发的厨师微微侧过一点脸颊，面对自己的伙伴，他弯了弯嘴角噙起一个笑容。罗抱起双臂，靠在舱门上望着山治。这个笑容没有犹豫没有隐藏，没有任何黑暗的残留，单纯的，快乐的，像是一轮太阳，破开遮天蔽日的阴霾，重新将光芒投射下去，温暖明亮得令人即使浑身颤抖也无法停止注视。

　　果然是爱着这个人。不知其时。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	29. 《一个小段》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

　　明明成天在海上晃荡却要畏惧海的力量，这就是那帮能力者的弱点。一方面强大，而另一方面又有着明显的缺憾。山治看着自家船长，深刻体会到这种合在一起并不矛盾的存在。虽然路飞很努力不让自己掉到海里，一旦真赶上躲不掉的时候，有多少次都是自己捞他上来的？

　　下午茶的时候，金发男人在甲板上转了一圈分发点心，一路脚步未停来到那位同盟船长的身边。

　　“给。”将盘子放下的时候，他忍不住打量几眼那个男人。

　　一脸淡然的神色，仿佛天塌下来也不会让他露出分毫的惊惶。这家伙，真的像看上去这样没有破绽吗？金发男人忍不住想象了一下罗掉进海里的场景。唔，会有这样的事情吗？

　　看到对方不知为何露出一种忍俊不禁的微笑，罗想了想，自己应该并没有什么可笑的地方吧？只好开口问他。“怎么了？”

　　“嗯？没事没事。”难道直说自己正在想象一个浑身都是海水的软趴趴的同盟船长吗？山治轻咳了一声，用手里的餐盘指了指点心，“快点吃掉阿，别让路飞抢走了。”

　　看着金发的厨师心情愉快地对船上的两位女士再度献起殷勤，罗端起盘子，一小块方形蛋糕散发出一种清淡的香气。是和一贯凶暴的海上历险截然不同的，类似于温馨的味道。而那个人兴高采烈沉浸其中的模样，更像是整个人都在发出光芒。

　　海贼船长转了转手里的叉子，切下一角蛋糕。他将微黯的视线藏进帽沿下方，缓缓抬起唇角。这一刻，海贼的骨血涌起无法忽视的浪潮，如同面对一个不可能完成的任务，心脏和大脑清醒着，为此兴奋不已。

　　……不想让我抢走的话，就别让我见到阿。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	30. 《罗香30题》哟哥的部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※2016．03．02．山治生贺  
> ※这是拟了一个《罗香30题》然後分给不同的小伙伴来写，我只需要完成其中的一部分

03.「七武海」

 

　　桑尼号正在全速赶往下一个目标——德雷斯罗萨。

　　山治独自坐在餐厅里，对着报纸上几乎占满篇幅的特大新闻，一副若有所思的神情。别的人也许可以不在乎，但他不能。

　　海军总部、四皇、七武海、革命军，相互牵制的阵营在勉强维系着整个世界的平衡。身在卡玛帕卡的日子里，金发男人领会到的不光是菜谱，还有来自于革命军干部伊万科夫的，谈论各种新闻时有意无意透露出的情报。不得不说，一艘船真的是太渺小了，海与陆地远比自己看到的更辽阔也更复杂。眼下，特拉法尔加·罗选择和普通海贼结盟，等于放弃了政府的庇佑，更是放弃了「七武海」这个阵营。只要想到罗那不动声色的表情和不知道在想着什么的眼神，就觉得他肯定另有所图。一定有什么东西，是比那个身份更重要的，或者是用那个身份无法达成的。

　　大概，无知者才是幸福的，知道得越多自然也就越烦恼吧。除了当事人，估计没人能知道了。叹了口气，山治伸了个懒腰站起身来。

　　舱门轻轻响了一声，打开了。走进来的不偏不倚是他刚好在思考的那位同盟船长。

　　“能给我倒杯水吗？”罗略有些拘谨地站在门口。

　　金发男人拿了只杯子，想了想，又问他。“有酒，需要吗？”

　　“不用了。我喜欢保持清醒。”

　　“这么谨慎？”山治笑了笑，倒了一杯水递过去。

　　道声谢，罗举起杯子一饮而尽。离开之前他瞟到了桌上的报纸，摊开的那页正是自己和草帽屋的大幅悬赏单。

　　“罗，”顺着医生的视线，山治就着这个话题说了下去，“你和我们结成同盟，有什么特别的好处吗？”

　　“好处就是目标一致。这是你们的船长也认同的事情。”

　　因为这个答案的公式化与疏离感而微皱了皱眉，金发男人也知道问不出更多，只能耸耸肩膀表示那就这样吧。

　　抱歉，再多的就不能说了，是为了一个连性命都甘心舍弃的目的，除此以外——特拉法尔加·罗在带上舱门的时候，又忍不住多看了他一眼——是因为草帽屋的船上，有个两年前一眼看到就觉得非常在意的人阿。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

04.再会

 

　　“真狼狈阿。”山治笑了笑，目光落在特拉法尔加·罗的手臂上，厚实的绷带下不知道藏着什么样的伤痕。

　　总不会断作两半吧，他这样想着，吐了个烟圈。反正不管怎么说，这家伙眼下好端端地站在自己眼前，大概……就已经可以了。

　　医生冷静地打量着他。“你也不遑多让，黑足屋。”

　　从山治敞开的衣襟能看到不少胡乱包扎的痕迹，对方一脸疲惫却又强自撑着的样子根本就遮掩不住。罗皱了皱眉头。那些伤口处理得一点也不专业，不，应该说在他这个医生眼里，简直破绽百出。肯定吃了不少的苦头，也不知道他将自己的事情处理得怎样了。自己并不会主动询问涉及隐私的事情，除非是对方主动开口。能在这个地方看到黑足屋已经是意料之外了，自己竟然比草帽屋他们还要先一步见到这个人。

　　真是自己之幸。

　　“送你回去，上船吧。”罗向潜艇停靠的位置偏了偏头，“还有，我需要给你重新处理一下伤口。”

　　山治笑了笑，点头。

　　这一刻，金发男人顺从的模样让罗有种错觉，好像这个人从此以後就会登上自己的船，正式成为自己的伙伴而不再是什么同盟。那只湛蓝的眼瞳会真切地映出自己的影子，就像现在这样。而黑足屋穿着红心海贼团的制服的样子，也一定非常好看。医生忍不住露出一抹笑容，但他很快就回过神来。这只是种不切实际的臆想，仅此而已。

　　抢走同盟船上的厨师？导致同盟关系破裂？还多了一群敌人？这得不偿失的滑稽结局只会让他哑然失笑。但如果能够换得这个人的眼中只看着自己一个，好像——该怎么说呢——也值得一试？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

06.ＲＯＯＭ

 

　　真是超方便的能力。在无意中了解到那位同盟船长的果实能力後，金发男人赞许不已。

　　“能够扫描出想要的东西来？真是太厉害了。要是我也有这样的能力，一定天天扫描路飞他们几个，看他们身上究竟偷偷揣了我多少食物。”他掰着手指头，“过滤咖啡也没问题，罗宾酱一定很喜欢。还可以直接把汤里的杂质滤出去，可这样做过于偷懒了，还是别这么做的好。”金发男人摇摇头，“但至少可以直接把坏掉的食材都扫出去吧，不用我挨个在那里挑挑拣拣了，果然还是很方便！”

　　特拉法尔加·罗一脸懵逼地看着同盟的厨师在擅自开了一个头之後就发散思维进行各种奇妙的构想。他压根不知道自己的能力有这么多种玩法的。

　　“我的能力不能这么玩的。”

　　“什么？不能吗？”金发男人突然就变得一脸沮丧，看上去像是个弄丢了糖果的孩子。一刹那间，罗觉得好像说错了话的是自己。

　　“不，我的意思是，”他斟酌着措辞，“只有能力者自己才能明确决定SCAN的内容。你说的那些，是我并不太了解的东西。”

　　金发男人歪着头看了他半晌，开口时语调还是有些失落。“……这样阿。”

　　“或者你真的想试试的话，”罗自嘲地笑笑，“等我死了以後，兴许你也有机会拿到手术果实。”可能这个时间一点也不遥远。

　　“白痴，听你这话好像嫌自己命太长似的。”山治终于敛起了先前打趣的态度，认真盯着他。从只言片语中，他能察觉到一丝微渺的异常。不像那个人会有的想法，可又真切存在着，如同伸手碰触到一层黑色的纱幕，自己虽然知晓，却并未揭开。

　　他迟疑着。“罗……你……”

　　医生回给他的是一个淡然的微笑。“就快到了，德雷斯罗萨。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

08.同盟

 

　　金发男人狠狠瞪着身边的特拉法尔加·罗，由于过度紧张而神经紧绷。三秒钟前，一个突如其来的亲吻打得他措手不及。谁能料到这家伙会在聊天说到一半的时候偷袭自己？到底是几个意思？

　　眼下，罪魁祸首舔了舔唇角，根本就是一副意犹未尽的模样。看着好像炸起毛来的猫一样的黑足屋，罗低声笑了起来。

　　“我对你很有兴趣，黑足屋。怎么样，今晚要试试吗？”

　　“妈的，试个鬼！老子对男人没兴趣！再说，你……你把同盟当什么了？！”山治咬着牙。与此同时，心脏里浮起一股深重的失落感，更像有只手狠狠撕开了在里面翻搅。这样轻佻的说法，你把我当什么了？！

　　他得承认，自己对这位同盟船长倾注了很多的心思，还有很多的……好吧，可以就说是感情。因为那实在是个令人无法忽视的男人，在不知不觉间自己就关注了他那么久。也许就连那个医生也能察觉到，他对自己而言并不是单纯的……同盟。可这又怎样。这根本不构成自己就要被轻贱的理由，自尊让他不假思索地狠狠拒绝。

　　“同盟？”罗没有任何气恼的样子，而是顺着他的话说了下去，“是很重要的关系，和性命一样重要，谁问都是这个答案。但是在我眼里，你比同盟要更重要一点。”医生叹了口气，“我可不想错过。”

　　可能是对方那认真的表情，金发男人的心底出现了一丝轻忽的动摇。

　　“机会总是稍纵即逝。如果做事一直瞻前顾後，会错过很多的。更不适合当个海贼，还不如找个岛屿老老实实地住下来，你说对吗，黑足屋？”轻声说着，罗将手探过来，沿着山治的耳根缓缓划向脑後。

　　被那只手带起连串奇妙的感觉，而对方的话，金发男人也根本无法否认。

　　“妈的，是这样没错。但这也不等于……”话还没说完，那个医生手上一使力，就将自己的身子带了过去。绵密的亲吻海浪般汹汹而至。从这一刻开始，山治再也找不到开口的理由和机会了。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

09.大麻烦

 

　　这下糟了！草帽少年哭丧着脸，看着面粉撒得满地都是，简直可以想象一会儿山治会如何发飙。

　　“特拉仔！”恰在这时走进门的那位同盟船长在路飞眼里，好似成了救星，“你帮我把它们都收好吧！”

　　“哈？”罗紧紧皱起眉来。难道这也是身为「同盟」应该施以援手的部分吗？

　　“要是被山治知道，我的肉就没有了！阿，突然想起来我还约了乌索普钓鱼，先走了，这里就拜托你啦！回头叫山治多给你做几条鱼吃，包在我身上！”路飞笑嘻嘻地一拍他的肩膀，飞快溜走了。

　　草帽屋的性格真是耿直……罗十分无语地将视线从那家伙的背影挪向四周。放在桌上的大半袋面粉被他碰翻了，此刻有一半的房间像是下了雪。反正也只是随手的事情。他发动了能力。

　　“ROOM-SCAN！”

　　就在这刻，舱门“啪”地一声打开，金发的男人气势汹汹地出现在门口。看路飞根本不会说谎的脸就知道，那个白痴又闯祸了。他已经做好了看到餐厅一地狼藉的心理准备。

　　“咦？”眼前白花花的一片是什么还没看清楚就消失了，连带着罗的能力——那重淡蓝色的空间正在迅速消失——整个餐厅看起来都正常极了。而离自己几步开外的地方，特拉法尔加·罗已经放下了手臂，他回过头来。

　　“……谢了。”没看清楚也能知道，肯定是罗在帮忙收拾。金发男人给自己点起一支烟来，感到心情舒畅了很多。“那个混蛋就知道给老子添麻烦。”

　　“他去钓鱼了。”

　　“哦哦！乌索普今天做了新的鱼竿呢。”山治笑了起来，“要是能钓到新品种的话，今晚就做给大家吃！”顿了顿，他叼着烟卷晃几下，像是想起了什么，突然敛起那懒散随性的样子，换上一副彬彬有礼的态度，“请问这位客人，您需要点餐吗？”

　　“……烤鱼，可以吗？”

　　金发男人微笑着躬身。“当然可以，客人。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

10.变装

 

　　站在镜子前面，认真戴上一副黑框眼镜，草帽海贼团的厨师满意地端详起自己的模样。接下来的行动需要秘密进行，所以变装是必须的。之前在阿拉巴斯坦也是戴着这副眼镜，山治自觉十分满意。

　　这样子应该就不会被认出来了。然而当他走出去後才发现，一群人围在甲板中间正翻腾一个箱子，里面是各种变装用的道具——胡子，帽子，围巾，太阳镜。看样子真是打起了一百分精神来慎重对待。

　　旁边或坐或站的几个家伙都已经装扮好了，像是随手捡起什么就穿戴上一样。虽说看一眼就知道是谁，可这样一打量还是相当有趣。各种浓密的白胡子遮住面孔，反正单凭一纸悬赏单是认不出来的。然後他就看向了特拉法尔加·罗。确切来讲，是那个人的目光正凝着在自己身上，让他不得不正视。

　　兜帽将他那顶斑点绒帽遮住大半，墨镜挡住黯金色的眼睛，两撇胡子有点滑稽，却又算不上突兀。虽然看不到那双眼睛，但见闻色霸气让山治准确地察觉到，那人正扬着嘴角直视自己。

　　“怎么？”

　　罗冲箱子点了点头。“你也应该再加上点什么。”

　　“不至于吧？”要是这货接着就说什么看着悬赏单就能找到你之类的话，必须把他踢进海里，一秒都不用再等。

　　医生的视线停留在厨师金色的发丝上。黑足屋是真的不知道，自己有多引人注目吗？或者说，是他们这些人天天待在一起，压根就不会有这种意识吧。所以只有自己这样的外人能够体会到：无论走到哪里，他都是个非常显眼的存在。

　　“太醒目了。”罗坦然看着身前的人。

　　山治愣了一下。这个解释超乎了自己的想象。他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，感到哪里有那么一丁点异样。

　　是……这样吗？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

11.最後一眼

 

　　坐在空空荡荡的豪华大厅里，金发男人桌前的烟缸里已经堆起了七八个烟蒂。未来等着自己的事情会很艰难，非常艰难，但那是不能逃避的。眼下，比起那些远远未到的事情，他更多地想起自己的船，自己的伙伴，还有自己的同盟——特拉法尔加·罗。

　　报纸上已经出现了不少消息，德雷斯罗萨的事情算是告一段落了。自己的伙伴们没什么可担忧的，一个两个肯定都生蹦乱跳。让他想得最多的反而是那位同盟船长。罗既没死也没有被抓住，悬赏金额更是高过五亿，一个适合海贼船长身份的巨额数字。

　　淡白色的烟气在房间中飘散开，一瞬间山治仿佛又看到了那个人。在桑尼号用风来炮离开格林比特的那刻，自己所看到的最後的身影。

　　虽然在战斗间隙有过简单的交谈，可那人身上孤独绝然的气息始终不曾消褪。罗扯着乔拉站在铁桥上的身形，笔直坚定，不留遗憾更不留退路。有那么一瞬间，自己是真的知道，那个人已经将生死置之度外了。不畏惧死亡，甚至是不计後果地，异常执着地，只身冲向它。山治忍不住想起扑火的飞蛾，是怀着什么荣耀呢，还是仅仅被蒙蔽了双眼？只恨那时那刻，自己站在船上却没办法说出一句「一起走」。条件不允许，罗也不会同意的。

　　他慢悠悠地吐出一个烟圈。四周极为安静，不会有任何事情打扰他的思绪。

　　如果自己没有猜错的话，罗和多弗拉明戈之间，是有无法化解的仇恨存在的。在那双黯金色的眼底，燃着名为复仇者的火焰。现在多弗拉明戈被海军抓获，不知道罗会怎么想？仍然想要杀了他吗？还是已经解脱了？下次再见到他的时候，那家伙是不是就会真正开心起来了？

　　正因为这样，才会更加担忧阿……

　　虽然是同盟，却竟然成了最放心不下的那个。慨叹世事无常的同时，金发男人苦笑了一下，明明已经自顾不暇了，却还忍不住挂念。真是够了。不管怎样，快些料理好自己的事情，快点回去就是了。

　　希望到那时，无论发生过什么，都还不算太晚。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

18.悬赏单

 

　　“为什么老天爷对老子总是他妈的这么不友好！”金发男人一边捶地一边泪流满面。最新的悬赏单总算结束了那手残的画作风格，但这花痴的画风也是哪里不太对吧。“罗，你说！”他抄起那张纸塞到医生眼前，“老子是这样的人吗？！”

　　特拉法尔加·罗淡定地告诉他。“我认为是的。”

　　“……”山治默默收回了悬赏单。就这张纸而言，自己真是一败涂地。德雷斯罗萨事件过去後，所有人的悬赏单都轮换了一遍。不得不说，自己看到这家伙的悬赏单时，心脏简直都要从胸腔里跳出来了。为什么这家伙就能被偷拍得这么好看……他贿赂了摄影师吗？！其实是摆拍？！还是说自己哪里得罪了那个拍照的混蛋？

　　“要是那个老头子看到这张悬赏单……”山治痛苦地捂住脸，顺带还想象了一下餐厅里那帮混账厨师的嘴脸，“还有全世界的Lady，看到我这个样子……”眼前顿时更灰暗了，金发男人欲哭无泪。

　　“那又怎么了。”医生嘴角带着邪气的笑意，伸手挑起他的下巴，让他抬头望着自己，“我一点也不想让别人知道你的真、正、模、样。”他刻意放缓了声线，内里蓄意藏着很多意有所指的东西。

　　显然对方跟着自己的诱导想起了什么，金发男人的脸颊立刻变得绯红，拍开自己的手又心虚地挪开视线。真是可爱。罗感到心情相当愉快。

　　“也许你该庆幸自己的悬赏金额涨了，除此以外，”他顿了顿，“还肯定不会死了。”

　　“总觉得……越是这样，就越是糟糕。”

　　“黑足屋，我向你保证，”罗抓过他的手，在那白皙的手背上留下一个吻，“如果你被抓了，我一定第一时间去救你。”

　　山治笑了起来。“笨蛋。老子怎么可能那么不小心。”

　　终究世事无常。一个月後，金发男人被关进军舰的监牢，面对海军中将的看守，恍然觉得过去自己真是太天真了。正在反思的时候，眼前景象猛然一乱，再看清楚时山治发现自己已经身在那个医生怀里，他这才知道，当初特拉法尔加•罗说出的是一句多么惊心动魄的誓言。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

25.付诸行动

 

　　碰到喜欢的东西就夺走，这是大多数海贼的作风，却不是草帽海贼团的。戴着斑点绒帽的同盟船长饶有兴趣地盯着那个说话的人。

　　“难道你们对财宝之类的东西不感兴趣？”

　　被那个看起来十分冷漠的家伙问到伙伴的事情，山治有些意外，但至少表明罗不是那种不近人情的家伙。金发男人向他说了很多伙伴们喜欢的东西，比如说到财宝是娜美桑的专利，比如乌索普更喜欢得到别人的敬仰之类的。

　　“那你喜欢什么？”罗突然打断了他的话。山治正说到罗宾酱，对于Lady的喜好他可以不厌其烦地说上三个小时。

　　“当然是美丽的Lady阿！”金发男人简直要跳起来了。“阿，Lady们那柔软的肢体，黄莺般的声音，当她们看着你的时候，眼睛里全都是星星，最漂亮的那种！光是想一想，就连心脏都要融化了！Lady们最好也最可爱了！”

　　医生微微扬起嘴角。草帽团的厨师特别宠溺女人，这根本不是什么秘密。只不过自己觉得，这样的他也非常好，非常可爱。

　　“你看见自己喜欢的东西，不打算夺走吗？”

　　“夺走？那怎么可能？”山治不满地瞪着他，“虽然是很想和Lady在一起，但这种事情，难道不该是彼此都喜欢对方才可以吗？”

　　“是吗？我可不这么认为。”

　　“哈？”

　　“如果是我喜欢的东西，我喜欢想办法抓进手里。眼睁睁看着，可是远远不够的。”罗突然笑了一下，在对方反应过来之前，狠狠吻上那双嘴唇。

　　这是一个攻城掠地般的亲吻，就像罗想让那个人知道的——光是看着，仿佛是看一个遥不可及的梦境，那远远不够。

　　“唔！”金发男人终于被放开了。他气喘吁吁地抹着嘴唇，难以置信地看着特拉法尔加·罗。“你，你疯了吗！”

　　回应他的，是死亡外科医心满意足地舔舔唇角说出的一句，多谢款待。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	31. 《炖肉练习》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香  
> ※毫无剧情注意‖就只是碗小肉  
> ※明明是厨子过生日却被医生吃干抹净了呢……

　　特拉法尔加·罗笑了起来，纹着刺青的手熟练地解开西装上的一粒扣子。医生一点都没有显露出急切的样子，尽管他已经觊觎了这个金发的家伙那么久，那么久的时间。反倒是被他压进墙角的山治，心跳加剧不说，脸颊上也已经泛起了鲜艳的绯红。

　　一粒扣子而已，就这样手足无措。医生饶有兴趣地想着，再做下去不知道会是怎样一副光景？

　　他将手停按在山治左边胸口上，感受着掌下那颗剧烈跳动的心脏。罗垂下视线，俯视着金发男人。“不知道做什么的时候，就吻我。”

　　像是有些困惑，眨了眨那只海色的眼睛，山治犹豫了一下，终于下定决心般伸手搂住罗的脖颈。他深呼吸了一下。对方的视线绵密地凝着在自己的嘴唇上，可这个混账医生游刃有余的做派，好似猫在戏耍老鼠般，让自己多少有点沮丧。

　　“罗……”山治想从他这里得到确认，不管是言语还是身体力行怎样都好，他只想知道，那家伙是真的想要自己吗？还是说……那只是句过头的玩笑？

　　其实是可以推开他的。如果自己拒绝，罗是不会用强的。可惜明明知道，但就是没办法推开。之前在餐厅里被偷袭，突然被亲到嘴唇的时候，那个混账医生说，下次一定会做到最後。可现在，明明自己都默许了，他还是一副不慌不忙的样子，难道是希望老子先出手不成？！

　　“喂，我还有反悔的机会，是吗？”金发男人嘴上这样说着，却故意凑近去，在离对方的嘴唇不过半厘米的地方停下。他微微阖着眼睛，能感受到对方的气息，穿过空气，将呼吸和体温一并灼烧起来。

　　下一秒腰上猛然多了一份力道。医生重重吻在那吐露着过分言语的嘴唇上。

　　狡猾的家伙。明明在这样不遗余力地诱惑自己。这样想着，罗毫不客气地将舌尖挤进金发男人的齿列间，试图捕捉到对方湿滑的舌尖。胆怯又生涩的回应像是无声的鼓励，绵密的深吻持续不断，从两人嘴唇贴合的缝隙间偶尔流露出一些模糊暧昧的声音。

　　山治感到余下的几粒纽扣也被解开了，不用看也知道，现在自己的衬衫就只是随随便便挂在肩上。对方的掌心跟着便从前襟滑进去，在皮肤上肆意游走摩挲。那灼热的掌心熟练地来到左边的乳尖，很是随意地揉弄着。被碰触的感觉有点骚痒，但又奇怪的是……并不讨厌。山治忍不住扭动了一下身子，想要避开那只手。

　　罗忽然笑了，他退开一点打量着金发男人。被一个吻搅得晕头转向的山治滑坐在地上喘息，脸颊上好看的颜色甜美诱人，让人只想愈加深切地爱怜。这幅绝妙的场景，大概世上没谁能见得到吧。医生缓缓伸出舌尖来，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。这动作内里的含义太过意味深长，山治甚至感到了一瞬的晕眩，接着就听那个医生用轻缓然而不容拒绝的腔调说道。

　　“我说过，黑足屋，这次要做到最後。”

　　山治的手臂搭在男人的肩上，他别开了视线，没有说话。不说话不就是默许吗？可是那家伙也没有像想象中那样继续。特拉法尔加·罗安静地看着他，那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳中是种难得一见的淡然的温柔。纹着刺青的双手放在自己的腰上，却没有任何出格的举动。明明燃着火焰，他却像是在等待着什么。

　　「不知道做什么的时候，就吻我。」

　　电光石火，脑袋里猛然闪过医生刚刚说过的话。是这样吗？山治下意识地揪过罗的衣领，看到对面那双黯琥珀色的眼中闪过一丝微渺的光芒，他闭上眼睛，凑上自己的嘴唇。

 

　　皮带被抽走，裤子也被褪下扔到一边。裸露出的皮肤觉出凉意，山治瑟缩了一下。在男人面前赤裸下身就已经很不可思议了，接下来还会被插进来，这让他更是心慌意乱。即使还在亲吻对方，他的动作也变得僵硬起来。

　　似乎察觉到山治的焦虑，罗向他压过来，挤占到他双腿之间紧紧贴着他亲吻。他用舌尖在金发男人的唇齿间翻天覆地，撕碎了山治脑袋里的所有念头。

　　医生的亲吻从唇角挪向耳畔，轻轻吮吻着金发男人那红得发烫的耳廓，对方轻轻哼了一声，鼻音甜蜜而粘腻。

　　“放松点，黑足屋。”如同哄骗般在对方耳边呢喃，罗刻意放缓的声音在这一刻竟出奇的性感。

　　他的吻向下蜿蜒滑去。嘴唇贴合的皮肤覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，罗能感受到颈间动脉灼灼跳动着，山治的喉结在吞咽的时候上下滑动，每个微细的动作都能用唇舌品尝到。医生用手抚摸着光裸的肌肤，慢慢向下探去，直到准确地将暴露在空气中的漂亮器官拢进掌心。金发男人忍不住全身一颤，罗低声笑了一下，跟着便像对待一件珍贵的宝物般，温柔而熟练地对它施加爱抚。

　　“阿！你……”山治的手指紧紧纠缠着他肩上的衣料，整个人都随着罗的动作颤抖起来。对方的掌心灼烫，套弄的动作带着不容拒绝的干练直接。他的手法是如此巧妙，轻而易举就点燃了可怕到沉溺的快感。根本不是自制力能解决的问题，暗骂着那个混账医生不知道从哪里学来的让人发狂的手段，金发男人终于抵不过一波胜似一波的快感，难以控制地呼吸紊乱，连舌尖也不住打颤。

　　“嗯，别！阿……”说不出完整的句子，他只能一边愉悦一边挣扎地重复着。

　　身体不想拒绝这样的碰触，可也不想就这样任人掌控。脑袋里充满矛盾的念头，山治无意识地扭动着腰，不知道是试图逃离还是想更多地将自己送进医生的手里。不想发出更多羞耻的声音，金发男人抬手咬住自己的手腕，下一秒却被医生用两根手指就轻松撬开了牙关。

　　“别咬，”罗正吻着山治精致好看的锁骨，他逗弄着那人温热滑腻的舌尖，让他逃避不了地发出些模糊呜咽的呻吟，“乖。”

　　“呜，嗯……”湛蓝海色的眸中亮晶晶的，有点失神地盯着身前的人。那家伙在碰触自己，在索求着自己的身体，他要自己。

　　罗的心脏剧烈跳动着，眼前的场景——金发的美人只穿着一件衣襟大敞的衬衫，张开双腿任由自己操弄，滚烫的情欲将那白皙的身体染上一层艳色，更别提传入耳中的令人血液沸腾的破碎呻吟——这一切都太过煽情，他下意识地觉得口干舌燥。毫无疑问自己是造成这视觉盛筵的元凶，可黑足屋迷乱起来的样子真的让人把持不住，更何况自己已经觊觎了那么久。几乎所有的血液都在身体里奔腾，尽数冲向下身。

　　看了一眼金发男人的诱人模样，罗狠狠压过去，啃噬着那双滚烫的薄唇，肆意掠夺对方的呼吸，手上也加快了动作。

　　“唔……阿……”连绵的快感在医生的手中到达顶点，山治弓起身子，喘息着在他手中释放了出来。

 

　　金发男人的动作猛地停了下来，他攀着医生的肩膀，长长的眼睫像蝴蝶的翅膀微微颤动。他的双颊带着情事过後尚未消褪的红晕。盯着那张尚未清醒过来的脸，医生将上身的衣服脱下丢到一边，重新欺身过来。他抚摸着山治细腻光洁的腿根，手指悄然滑进股间，轻柔地描摹着入口处那些细小的褶皱。他试探性地摸索着，向内里刺进一点，再刺进一点。

　　在山治还没有喘匀气息的时候，特拉法尔加·罗的一根手指已经缓缓探进他的体内。医生的动作很轻柔也尽可能地缓慢，但被侵入的感觉在一片空白的头脑中猛然鲜明起来。金发男人立刻抬起眼睛，他紧张地看着那个男人。

　　“虽然很早就想这样做了……”医生露出一个看上去非常满意的笑容。黯琥珀色的眸中有种复杂得山治都几乎看不懂的东西。罗心知肚明，那是随着时间积攒下来的念想，从见到这个男人的第一眼开始，就如同夏波第群岛上梦幻的气泡般的奢望，是两条迥然不同的航线间转瞬即逝的交集。

　　“阿，你，混账外科医……”山治努力维系着语气的平稳，可脸上的红晕让他在瞪那个家伙的时候也显现出极为惑人的魅态来，“你……少在那里乱想了。”

　　罗不客气地将嘴唇贴到他汗湿的发梢，顺理成章地吻到脖颈。吮吻在他白皙的躯体上留下如花朵绽放般的迤逦的痕迹。他的手指不安分地活动着，渐渐扩张着那处柔软濡湿的秘地。虽然有一半是要疯掉了，但另一半的他还是维持着理智，仔细地做着扩张。

　　本来身体就不是为了接受侵入。这感觉并不怎么美妙，金发男人紧蹙着眉头，手指无意识地抓挠着罗的背脊。

　　“呜……”

　　“吻我吧，黑足屋。”罗贴着他的唇角开口，充满诱惑的语气让人几乎快要爆炸。

　　山治没有一丁点拒绝的意思，也许连思考的余地都没有。他只是侧过头，就和医生的舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起。体内有几根手指他不知道也不想知道，反正有东西进进出出，从开始的生涩到现在的毫无阻碍，带着羞耻得想要直接死掉的水声。

　　他眨了眨眼睛，看到一滴汗水沿着医生的脖颈滑向锁骨。明明已经快要按捺不住了，却还是没有继续。这家伙是为了什么阿……山治心下了然，他像是用尽全身的力气，呢喃着对那个人说：“罗，进……进来阿。”

　　罗浑身一震。他狠狠咬着牙。这个笨蛋！明明还不行！

　　“还不……”

　　“罗……快一点……”山治抬起眼睛来看着身前的医生，不知道是不是被欲望影响了，他现在就想看到那个人失去控制的样子，彻底放下那些面具，他想到看到那个真正的特拉法尔加·罗。

　　“你！”医生感到最後一丝理智离自己而去了。

　　手指突然撤去，金发男人感到有个灼热巨大的器官，只略停顿了一下便一路破开了自己的身体，满满当当挤占了进来。一刹那，好像得到了什么也好像失去了什么。过于鲜明的感觉冲破头顶，某些无从宣泄的东西从下腹开始，在四肢百骸中来回百遍地奔腾。

　　“阿！”泪水不受控制地顺着眼角滑落。山治浑身都拼命颤抖起来。

　　罗看着山治的表情，在无可抑制地感到满足的同时也深深歉疚。他紧紧抱着那个身体，在他耳边一遍一遍地道歉。自己终于拥有了这个肖想许久的人。又一个不可能实现的梦境，就此实现了。

 

　　山治几乎已经失去思考的能力，只能任由身体中的火焰窜出来灼烧自己。先前疲软的器官在罗的爱抚之下重新变得坚硬，胸口的乳尖也没有被放过，医生在侵占的同时对各处敏感的地方照顾有加。细瘦的腰杆被对方牢牢握住，彻底没了逃脱的可能。灼热的器官缓缓在身下抽送，迅速卷土重来的快感让不适的感觉很快消失，取而代之，从尾椎升起的奇特的酥麻感让山治无法克制地呻吟出声。

　　金发男人无比清晰地感受到来自身下的力量和热度，在自己体内的器官有着跳动的生命，能将整个世界撕裂毁灭，也能带着自己陷在欲望的深渊中无法挣脱。

　　“你……哈阿……”

　　罗仔细地盯着山治的表情。染着欲望的眼睛闪动着火光，像无法被轻易压制的悍兽，却又带着泪水晶透的柔软感，奇异的矛盾又如此融洽，仿佛幽深黯邃的宇宙，自己被这分神秘吸引着，只能沉沦。

　　现在，这个男人的呼吸和心跳都在自己的掌握中，简直是征服了整个世界。此刻除了他，自己还需要什么呢？罗轻笑了一声，将山治的长腿扶到自己腰间，用力顶进去再退出。任何一个细微的变化都从两人交合的部位传进大脑。粘腻濡湿的水声和甜美煽情的喘息让这处空间充满了淫靡的气息。

　　这是每一秒都令人疯狂的存在。在那个医生摩擦过身体中某个地方的时候，金发男人猛地狠狠颤抖起来。既想要被大力碰触，又只想要逃开，山治皱起眉，半张着嘴却发不出声音，他的手指无意识地掐住罗的背肌。

　　金发男人的反应让医生露出一个了然的笑容。他将山治的腿向上弯折，腿弯抵在自己的肩颈上，换了一个姿势，好更轻松地将自己送到那个秘处。

　　“叫我的名字，黑足屋。我会给你想要的。”他轻咬着山治的耳廓，诱惑对方。向下压去的时候，他抵着山治体内最要命的地方，不紧不慢地厮磨。

　　“阿！嗯……罗。”

　　带着哭腔的嗓音在一霎那，性感到难以置信。尤其是，对方真的叫出了自己的名字。心脏真切热烈地跳动着，加快了速度。罗奖励般地吻了吻那双唇瓣，忽然按紧了怀里的腰身，倏然加大了动作。

　　“阿！”

　　透过朦胧模糊的视线，山治只能隐约看到那个医生的表情。他正在不遗余力，如此热烈地渴求自己的身体。这是真正的，卸下所有伪装的特拉法尔加·罗。在一瞬间揭开戴在人前的面具和各种沉重的身世，这个人是爱着自己的。自己也是如此。从什么时候开始的早就无从查证，也根本不需要了。

　　现在，只需要他，只要他。除此以外，什么都不重要。

　　随着越来越剧烈的动作，两个人都热烈地反应着，肢体紧紧纠缠在一起，像是要将自己全部的生命都在这一刻迸发。

　　“你知道吗，山治，”罗贴着他的嘴唇，将告白的话语吞没在快要燃烧殆尽的理智间，“我爱你。”

　　大地震颤，山原崩裂，这世界毁灭也在所不惜。感情是最朴实无华的东西，默然无语地点起火焰，汹汹烈烈地将整个灵魂照得通明。

　　回应他的，是山治仿似呜咽的声音。医生最後搅弄几下，抵在金发男人体内最敏感的一点，射了出来。

 

　　两个人都停下来喘息不已。这样拥抱了片刻，罗重新开始亲吻怀里的人。他将吻留在他软金的发梢，留在他微阖的长睫，留在他上扬的唇角，留在他泛红的耳廓，同时也将这个人留在自己的心脏里。

　　山治抬起视线来，注视着医生。虽然和他发生了肉体关系——正常想来自己根本不可能和一个男人上床——但自己竟真的一点也没有後悔。所以说，自己到底喜欢他到什么程度了？

　　罗觉得自己活了二十六年来，直到此刻方是真正为自己而活。这个人已经是自己的了，没有任何目的性也不是为了什么交易。无条件地将他交给了自己。他觉得这个金发的家伙是如此甜美，从一个眼神到一根发丝都是如此完美。

　　“你是我的了，黑足屋。”他心情愉快。

　　“……是这样吗？”山治抬起手来，抚摸着医生胸口的刺青，掌心下传来的温度和起伏让他有几分舍不得收起这只手。

　　罗将他的手抓过来，拢起白皙的指尖吻了吻。

　　“这么不确定的话，要不要再来一次？”

　　“别，不要了！”这样说着，山治发现医生的手又一次探到自己的腰上了，“喂！停下，罗！”

　　“别动。”罗笑了笑，在金发男人的腰身上按揉起来，“那么，在我们的同盟关系还没有结束的时候，就和我交往吧。”

　　山治不得不承认，这话有道理。只是……对方实在话里有话，让他忍不住开口询问。“……那结束的时候呢？”

　　“我会认真考虑抢走你的。”

　　“哈？”他诧异地盯着罗，“我家船长肯定第一个不干。”

　　医生只是露出一个淡然的笑容。“我的黑足屋，你难道以为我真的害怕与你的伙伴为敌吗？”

　　霸道，自信。

　　妈的，山治忍不住想，也许特拉法尔加·罗的这种特质，也是吸引自己的地方吧。至于未来的事情，现在又有谁能说得清呢？

 

 

 

　　- END -


	32. 《甜美之物》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖现代架空  
> ※２０１６．０３．１４．白色情人节贺文

　　甜美的东西，就算没什么营养，也总是乐此不疲。

　　“比如什么？”抬了抬黯琥珀色的眼睛，罗饶有兴趣地问。

　　金发男人耸了耸肩膀。“蒟蒻阿，果冻阿那类的。”在自己的认知中确实如此，毫无营养，可Lady们大多都会喜欢。甜香多变的味道，滑润弹性的口感，对舌尖的迷惑和欺骗，充满梦幻的零食。连甜点都算不上，就只是零食罢了。

　　“难以想象，你会对某种食材很不欣赏。”医生将笔记本电脑推开一点，打开手边的文件夹翻看起来。

　　“食材？那种东西其实不算食材吧。”想想用果冻一类的东西做成菜肴，那得是多黑暗的料理。山治摸了摸口袋，之前的空烟盒刚刚被自己丢掉。他瞟了一眼立柜，存货竟然都没有了，应该再去买几条屯起来。

　　“超市，要去吗？”

　　明明很期待，又装作是漫不经心的样子。罗笑了笑，立刻关上电脑，用实际行动回答他。

　　虽然问起来，山治肯定会说多个提东西的人比较省力，但实际上，那家伙只是想让自己陪着他罢了。嘴硬是他骨子里改不了的个性，然而自己早已看穿。那个金发的家伙是很喜欢撒娇的，只是非常小心非常谨慎，总像是在小心规避着什么，不仔细体会根本察觉不到的程度，一旦被揪住随时都可以抽身退走的程度。

　　自己不是他的第一个恋人——这不是什么秘密——却是他现在的这个。对他以前的恋情也没什么好深究的，揪着过去不放才是种惩罚。山治这种态度谨慎的撒娇是不是前一位恋人造就的，罗并不清楚也不想搞清楚，他唯一能肯定的是，自己绝对不会错过。毕竟，只要能在这个人身边，还有什么能比这更欣喜呢。

 

　　天气开始转暖，距离夏天的程度也还差得太远。换了件轻薄些的外衣，两个人并着肩走去超市。

　　一路上山治低头翻看着手机，自己昨晚在微博上发的夜宵，又收获了几百个赞。随便点了点，评论里各种羡慕嫉妒恨的，嚎叫着拉仇恨的。哦，看样子路飞差一点就直接冲过来讨食吃了，最後还是让艾斯给成功劝住了。为了报复自己，那三兄弟凌晨两点去了家烤串店，吃光了店里的存货，还特地照了照片来圈自己，真是够了。他忍不住笑出声来。

　　肩膀忽然被搂住了。他脚步一顿，与此同时一辆摩托车飞驰而过。没说什么，罗也没放手，就这样搂着他走过路口。金发男人瞥去一眼，忍不住露出一抹笑容。

　　因为有他在身边，自己哪怕肆无忌惮地走神也不要紧。不过为了安全起见，山治还是收起了手机。

　　“有什么想吃的？”姑且算作是奖励。

　　“晚上已经定了去加班，”罗叹息了一下，这根本就是不可抗力，“还是简单点吧。”

　　“海鲜乌冬面？”

　　“听你的。”

 

　　香烟的话等临走再买，需要用的海鲜也都采买完毕，接着该四下看看有没有比较划算的商品。

　　山治注意到，走过零食架的时候，罗的视线在糖果区停留了片刻。以前没见他有这种喜好阿，甜蜜蜜的糖果？和这个身高一米九的大男人？难道这就叫反差萌吗？

　　不知道为什么，心口仿佛飞起来一个彩色的气球，这感觉让人没来由地非常快活。金发男人微微一笑，凑到他身前去。“怎么？堂堂的特拉法尔加大人，也想要糖果吗？”

　　“好阿。那就去看看。”罗并没有拒绝。

　　“诶？”山治就眼看着他真的走过去了，“难道真的是想吃糖？”嘟哝着抓了抓头发，他也快步跟了上去。

　　“提问，一个月以前是什么日子？”罗随手拿起几袋包装精美的糖果，一边翻看一边问他。

　　“一个月以前？情人节阿。”想到这个山治就唏嘘不已。那天自己特意准备了很多巧克力。虽然按道理应该是Lady们送给自己吧，但好像根本没收到本命巧克力，写着义理的倒是……好吧。最後自己精心制作的那份确实是落到了罗的手里，就算是……就算是，也没什么不对的，就这么着吧。

　　“所以，今天该我回礼。”医生另外那只手掌一翻，不知道从货架哪里够来的一块桃心形巧克力端端正正摆在他掌心。

　　“还没结账就可以当礼物送了？谁给你的权利阿？”这样说着，山治还是欢天喜地地将那块巧克力拿了过来，放进购物篮。

　　“连心脏都给你了，一块巧克力算什么。”

　　哎呀，这个混蛋！山治顿时觉得自己耳朵尖都要红了！他小心翼翼地看了看四周，附近走动的人似乎都挺忙碌，应该没谁听见这种肉麻的情话吧……

 

　　回到公寓，购物袋里的东西一件一件拿了出去。罗帮他将其中的几样放进冰箱，香烟的存货也补充到位，余下的山治都要亲力亲为。很快，两个口袋中的东西就全部整理出来了。

　　“好了，还差最後一样。”金发男人将手伸进外衣口袋，摸到那块巧克力，顺势拿了出来。

　　罗回到客厅，靠在墙壁上抱着手臂看他。“下午有空，要不要再去看个电影？我觉得，你还想再去看一遍《Zootopia》？”

　　“唔，也没什么不行的。”不过嘴角的笑容轻而易举地泄露了他的想法。

　　医生走过来捧起山治的脸，轻轻在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。“我记得电影里有句台词，狐狸说的，我也想说一次，”他顿了顿，“「我就知道你爱我」。”

　　“白痴阿你……”可是一语中的。

　　山治攥了攥手心里的巧克力，桃心的形状。就算知道这东西不是亲手做的，也依然能感受到那个医生想传达给自己的，那些深切又认真的东西。就像特拉法尔加·罗一直站在自己身边，看住了攥紧了一点也不想放手那样。他忍不住想，甜美的东西，好像是真的……有多少也不会嫌多阿。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	33. 《一个关于找人的小段》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

　　海风徜徉。山治随手撩起头发，目光跟着夕阳落在远处海面上。天边云层是宛如火烧般的艳丽。在等待其他人归船的时间里，他几乎抽掉了整整一盒烟。现在只差一个绿藻头。

　　那个麻烦的混蛋！再不回来老子就得亲自去找了是吗！

　　就在他各种烦躁的时候，背後传来一个不太陌生的脚步声。金发男人侧了侧视线，那位同盟船长已经走到他身边了。

　　“在等索隆屋吗？”

　　“诶？嗯。”这样的开头有点超乎意料，山治无意识地咬了咬嘴里的烟头，“晚餐，你吃完了？”

　　男人黯琥珀色的眼睛飘过来，点了点头。“多谢款待。”

　　“需要找他回来吗？”

　　一瞬间山治觉得心脏好像要炸了。有什么东西自己必须要否认一下才是。“没有没有！完全没有！老子才没在乎一株植物要不要回来吃晚饭！有光合作用他就够用了！那个混蛋估计又在哪里喝酒忘记时间了，要么就是又迷路了……真是……一点都不该相信他的！”

　　“……”这个迷路的说法让罗非常无语。不过应该说他根本想象不到的是，这是实情。

　　“黑足屋，如果不介意的话，”医生慢条斯理地继续自己的话题，“我可以把他找回来。”

　　这种事情怎么好意思麻烦同盟？！毕竟是自家船员的事，怎也轮不到罗的头上……

　　“不，不用，我一个人去就可以了。”说着金发男人伸手一按船栏跳了下去。结果扭头一看，罗已经跟下来了。

　　“散步。也可以顺便找人。”

　　“好吧，你不介意的话……”金发男人摸了摸口袋，“我要再去买包烟。”

　　罗耸了耸肩膀表示不介意。

　　半个多小时後，索隆喝了一半酒突然发现自己回到了桑尼号，身旁已经消失的淡蓝色空间绝对是罗在搞鬼，他简直一肚子的莫名其妙。而就在此刻，山治终于恋恋不舍地收回注视着远处那位年轻Lady的目光，推开了一家酒馆的木门。

　　“很遗憾，也不在这里。”特拉法尔加·罗淡定地抱着手臂，“走吧，我们去找下一家。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	34. 《一份特别清淡的肉》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖科幻架空  
> ※哥需要随便写点什么……来复健手感

　　昏暗的地下建筑中，废旧的金属门被不知从哪里来的风吹动，发出轻微的吱嘎声。

　　“你什么意思。”特拉法尔加·罗狠狠皱起眉，准确地堵住了一处材料间的入口。这间不大却堆满了各种东西的屋子里，一个金发的男人正非常冷静地看着他。即使面对自己手上拉开保险栓的爆流武器，也没有露出丝毫惧色。对方显然是识货的，从他的视线在保险栓上一扫而过就知道了。

　　“没什么意思。我说的是事实阿，特拉法尔加警官。”男人笑了笑。他的面容有一大半掩藏在阴影中，眸底闪动的一点光明亮执着，在晦暗的地下如同星辰，而他嘴里叼着的烟头不时亮起一点，整个画面透露出奇异而引人的气息。

　　罗微微眯起眼睛。对面那人虽然不像说谎的样子，可问题在于，孤身一人跑到非确定物终点站，就为了告诉自己——对他而言的一个陌生人——在这里刚刚拿到手的情报是个很大的圈套？

　　“如果你还不肯相信我……”男人烦恼地抓了抓头发，金色的发丝穿过他的指缝，叹了口气，他像是做出了一个非常重大的决定，“大概还有最後一个办法能证明。”

　　下一秒，他抬手解开了自己胸口的一颗扣子。男人将肩上的衣服向下拉去，慢慢露出锁骨上的一枚纹身——燃烧的火焰形状，中间是一个数字“32”。

　　“你还不肯相信吗？”虽然在笑，可他的笑容显得寂寞又悲切，男人向前走了一步，从阴影中走了出来，蔚蓝海色的眼瞳直视着面前瞠目结舌的警官，“好久不见，罗。”

　　罗可以发誓，这一刻没有任何东西能让自己将视线从这个人的身上挪开。

　　“山治？”

　　“怎么样？”

　　不需要再有任何解释，下一刻特拉法尔加·罗冲进材料间，将那个身体紧紧抱进怀里。比想象中要更单薄，却千真万确地存在着。他简直想要用尽一切的力量，哪怕掰开了揉碎了，也绝不会再放手。

　　“——十三年。”他紧紧贴着那些金色的发丝说，“我还以为，再也不会见到你了。”

 

　　“如果你再不抓点紧的话……”感动不是说没有，只是于时于地都不太合适。山治从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，不无担忧地望了一眼头顶。像是验证他的这句话，从上方某处突然传来一系列沉闷的爆炸声。顿时，两人的脸色都变了变。

　　“灭口？这还算轻的吧？”在这种关口，罗反而笑了起来。脚下猛地震动起来，爆炸终于波及到他们所在的地方。用脚趾想也知道，上面的区域正在发生垮塌。

　　“这边。”没时间继续聊天，山治一把抓住罗的手腕，将他向材料间的里侧领去。

　　接着，罗十分诧异地见识到山治对这地方的熟悉，简直堪比自家後院。哪里不便落脚哪里有捷径，金发男人毫不犹豫地继续深入地下。从他选择的方向，罗能够判断出来，他们在尽可能地远离爆炸区。

　　山治的脚步终于停下了。罗打量着他们现在所待的房间，显然也是一间材料储备室。杂乱的东西堆积在不算大的空间中，占据了绝大部分。山治踩着地上废弃的箱皮向内室走去。掀开墙上几块铁皮，一个带按钮的对讲装置露了出来。

　　罗一点也不寄希望于这东西。非确定物终点站，七年前莫名宣告废弃，里面的所有装置都应当同时销毁。而这些负责联络的机械设备，在销毁时更是重点中的重点。

　　山治掀起虚掩的外壳——原来的钉子早就没了——从口袋里掏出一个小巧的电子仪。他将两根线接进装置内部，熟练地按动着按钮。一些有规律的“滴”声从电子仪中传出，显然山治也在听着。

　　罗饶有兴趣地盯着他的一举一动。对付这些装置不是他专精的领域，不如说是山治手里的东西非常特殊，并不在自己的认知范围内。

　　“好了。”金发男人终于停了下来，他将电线拆下来，连同电子仪一起仔细收进口袋，“我已经告诉了我的伙伴，现在我们的位置。安心等三四个小时，他们就会来找我们了。这个地方绝对安全，周围房间会形成一个非常严密的保护层，即使爆炸规模再大些，也不会影响到这里。”

　　“好。那么，在感谢你救了我一命之前，能不能先告诉我，”罗向前凑了点，直视着那只漂亮的蓝色眼睛，“你现在的身份是什么？你的伙伴是什么人，或者是什么组织？对非确定物终点站这么熟悉，改装联络装置的手法也这么老道，你可别说自己其实是个普通人，我会无地自容的。最後一个问题就是，所以我和你，到底是什么关系？”

 

　　山治看着他。

　　好吧，这也不能怪罗。毕竟两个人十三年没有见面，谁知道对方都是在做什么——当然了，自己是很清楚对方的人生轨迹，但他肯定不知道自己的事情——有所怀疑也是很正常的。毕竟自己这样突然出现，还一副特别专业的样子，怎么看都非常可疑吧……

　　“雇佣兵。”山治照实回答，“「草帽」，听说过吗？也许以後会和你们有合作机会的。我们现在的任务刚好在查非确定物终点站，赶上你了，仅此而已。至于我和你现在的关系？也许……”金发男人想了想，这是一个自己无论如何也没办法确定的答案，“也许，和以前……一样？”

　　谁知道呢。

　　自己知道的以前，和他所认定的以前，究竟是不是一样都是两说。相隔十三年，又是在根本不知道自己还活着的情况下，还能“和以前一样”？这是有多天真？要真相信的话，山治觉得自己简直可以自嘲地笑出声来。

　　也许是金发男人脸上那略显空落的神情，让特拉法尔加·罗就这么怔怔地看着他。和十三年前的那个小鬼不同，现在的这个山治，他的一举一动，即使只见一眼，也会不由自主地被吸引。这是一种与生俱来的气质，摆到自己面前来，就刚好戳中心脏里最柔软也最执着的那个地方。

　　那时的自己，是真心实意想要保护他一辈子。就算没有说过，心里也一直是这样认定的。罗看到山治在那一瞬间流露出的动摇的模样，他就知道，自己始终没有变。即使以为自己再也不会见到山治，也依然没有变。

　　“你说，还有三四个小时，是吗？而且也不会有人来打扰，是这样吗？”罗伸出手，挑起金发男人的下巴，让他抬起头面对自己。

　　“嗯？是这样没错……”

　　不得不说，对方嘴角噙起的那抹笑意让山治略微有点……紧张。他突然觉得，也许事情的展开和自己想象中的，还就是不太一样。比如现在这样暧昧的姿势，比如那家伙已经在说……

　　“——很好，足够我们做很多事情了。”

　　什么？

　　没有回答，也不再需要回答。就在这刻，罗毫不犹豫地欺上前来，吻住了对面那张还想说些什么的嘴唇。

 

　　“嗯，唔……”是还想说点什么的，不过眼下已经没有机会了。山治显然没有料到会发生这种事情，或者说，会这么快就发生。

　　比自己还要高上些许的身形，在对方面前自己根本就没法抵抗。好吧其实他也压根没想过抵抗。在这座地下废墟执行任务，突然发现特拉法尔加·罗的时候，山治立刻就察觉到他陷入了大麻烦，那一刻他毫不犹豫地联络了自己的伙伴，表示不惜一切也要将那个人弄出来。接下来的事情——比如路线的选择，比如等待救援的地点——都是预先安排好的，只除了……现在这个。

　　罗将自己的手从山治的发丝间穿过去，按着那颗金色的脑袋，不歇气地吻着他，好像这样就可以告诉他所有想说的话。两个人的舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起，像是要将过去十三年来错过的那些东西一口气全都补回来。

　　罗将他抱紧了放倒在地上，嘴唇顺理成章地滑到光洁的脖颈上。深蓝近黑的紧身衣相当完美地勾勒出对方漂亮匀称的身形，自己现在是真的很想探究衣料包裹住的这具躯体。罗的手摸索到山治领口的拉链，干脆利落地将它一拉到底。

　　攥住那只就要伸进衣襟的手，金发男人低声笑了一下。“这么急？”

　　这地方不怎么亮。唯一的照明来自于门外的一个标识风箱，这还是刚刚为了找到路才给弄亮的。几乎藏匿在黑暗中，山治的眼睛里藏着更烈的光，带着狡黠与兴奋，如同降临在草原上的天火，什么都不做也能把对面那个人彻底撩烧起来。而拉链拉开後露出的白皙的胸口，更是带着心脏跳动的音节，让脑海中那些一触即发的旖旎念头疯狂滋长。

　　“让我抱你吧。”罗凑过去，在离那双嘴唇只有几毫米的地方说，“就现在。”

　　金发男人看了他一眼，伸出舌尖，着迷地舔了舔他微烫的嘴唇。

　　“好阿。”

 

　　事实上山治并不太熟悉这档事情的程序，讲理论当然没什么困难，可切身体会就满不是那么回事了。

　　蓝色的皮带被解下来扔到一边。罗将他的衣襟向後推开，整个肩膀都裸露在空气中。他不会轻易放过这个机会，无论如何都不会。

　　山治配合着对方的动作将手臂抽出来，很自然地搂上罗的脖子。罗正在细致地亲吻自己的锁骨，手掌沿着胸口向下抚摸，带着些微的凉意静静地摸索。大概是拿惯了武器，他的指腹生着些薄茧，游走到腰上，带来恰到好处的瘙痒。

　　金发男人笑了起来，扭了扭自己的腰。

　　“哪怕就在二十分钟前，我也绝不会想到会有这样的展开。”罗漫不经心地说着，他的注意力有一部分用来脱掉山治的长靴，更大的部分则是在那个人的身上。事实上对着这具好似会发光的躯体还能分心同时做这么多事情，罗觉得自己已经相当了不起了。

　　“嗯……”山治微微喘了一口气，“这有什么……不是有句话叫，世事无常吗。”

　　罗将手绕过他的腰，搂紧了向上一抬，山治立即发现自己的裤子已经被褪了下去。跟着陌生却异常敏感的触感袭来。他的视线向下，和身体所感受到的一样，他看到了罗在如何用那双手抚慰自己。技巧什么的来不及思索，光是想想现在是罗在为自己做着这种事情，金发男人就浑身酥软。

　　“刺青……”他的气息不太匀，不过还能说得上话，“什么时候弄上的？阿，你别……”舌尖有点抖。触感迅速化成快感，这种没有形质的东西却偏偏张牙舞爪地在身体各处流窜，宣告自己的无所不在。且不管刺青是怎么弄上的，显然这双手现在正为自己带来令人满意的汹涌感觉。

　　“很早的时候，那是个很长的故事。”罗附下身，含住了他的乳尖。身下的人微微弓起身子，将那漂亮的身躯更多地送上门来。可能这家伙自己都不知道，他这样做有多么主动多么撩人。

　　罗抬起身子凝视着他。山治眯起眼睛，半张着嘴，随着自己手上的动作不自觉地发出一些呻吟，不管怎样，肯定不会再想听什么故事。眼下罗正在尽心尽力地做着一件事情，他完成得非常出色——毫不逊色于他在警校中取得的各项成绩——自然很快就见效了。

　　就着一些想也知道是什么的液体，金发男人感到一根湿润的手指进入了自己的身体。不过这根本就不算什么，他只是喘息了一下，就探手勾住罗的脖子将他向自己这边拽来。借着这个粘腻的亲吻，他迷迷糊糊地邀请着。

　　“进来阿。”

　　罗在他的嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口。“这么急？”

　　刚刚说过的话，转眼就还了回去。不过金发男人根本无暇去琢磨这件事了。罗的动作始终没有停下来过，金发男人简直要怀疑他是不是对自己的身体有过什么切实的了解。现在很多微妙的火焰都在烧灼着自己，说快乐又好似隔靴搔痒般，说自顾不暇还差不多。

　　很快就不用山治再想什么，罗牢牢扶着自己的腰，跟着一片火热就缓缓顶了进来。

　　“阿……罗……”这下连舌根都忍不住颤抖。山治摇了摇头，刚想挡住自己的脸就被抓住了手腕。

　　“乖，让我看看你。”罗的气息也明显有点不稳。

　　金发男人从泪眼朦胧的视线中望去，对方那双黯琥珀色的眼睛就真的目不转睛地盯在自己脸上。他们僵持着这个动作，然後，罗俯下身来亲吻他的嘴唇。这一刻，什么都不需要了，山治不顾一切地回应着他。

　　“我爱你。”罗顿了顿，“你在也好，不在也好，我始终不会变。”

　　回答他的，是金发男人的呜咽。到底说了句什么并不重要，罗已经知道答案了。他爱这个人，连一根头发尖都爱，无论过去多少时间都爱，无论他再消失多久，也都爱。

　　他一只手扶住山治细韧的腰，另一只手和对方十指相扣，慢慢开始动作。每次都退开一点再撞进来，很快这个动作就轻松起来，动作的幅度也渐渐加大。所有细微的动作都连着名为快感的东西，稍稍有一点变化在脑海中便是放大百倍千倍。他们放肆地纠缠在一起，任凭快感在身体里兴风作浪。此刻，除了对方，他们什么都不需要。

　　淋漓的液体顺着腿根缓缓滑落。两人同时停下来，兴奋感一过去，疲惫就倍加明显。罗察觉到山治无力地摊在地上，先前狠命缠住自己的长腿也无力地支在一边。他将自己放倒在山治身边，攥起他的手，像对待这世上最珍贵的东西般，开始细细亲吻那几根手指。

　　想要全心全意爱这个人的话，时间永远不够。永远都不够。

　　情潮已经过去，喘息也渐渐平静下来，金发男人就这样看着他。他费力地翻了下身子——这个动作现在竟然有点困难因为自己的腰实在是使不上力——勉力将脑袋埋在罗的胸口上。

　　这个角度，罗当然看不到他的表情，但他听到他说：

　　“——我爱你。”

 

　　当「草帽」的成员，机械师弗兰奇终于驾驶着弗兰奇将军号破开非确定物终点站的地下遗址时，金发男人叼着支香烟正在精神奕奕地吞云吐雾，而他费尽心思也要救援的那个警察坐在一边正在试图修理一个坏掉的脉冲切割机。

　　“太棒了你们两个都平安无事，真是SUPER的作战计划！回头可要好好感谢乌索普精心挑选的逃跑线路。”弗兰奇指了指身後的弗兰奇将军号，“先上来，我们出去再说！”

　　坐在救援机器中，又有异常可靠的驾驶员，就无需担忧怎么安全离开这处废墟了。山治现在问罗的，是另一些事情，关于他接下来要面对的。“你现在打算怎么办？外面没准已经宣布你因公殉职了。”

　　对于这个说法，罗只是耸了耸肩膀，一点都不在意。

　　“这个阿，我差不多已经知道是谁做的手脚了。所以，”他突然露出一个堪称邪气的笑容，“接下来可该轮到我出牌了。”

　　“哦？看来你有办法了？”金发男人单手捏着香烟，微微一挑嘴角，“不过，有没有兴趣和我们「草帽」合作阿，上到机密护送国家公主解决叛乱，下到活捉阿猫阿狗送信找人，「草帽」都能保证顺利完成任务。怎么样，特拉法尔加警官？”

　　“带我去找草帽屋吧。”罗那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳中划过一丝深不可测的光，“我有一个相当大胆的计划，可以将上面的一个大人物扳倒。而那个人倒了的话，对你们雇佣兵会有很大好处。不如我们坐下来谈谈，有没有合作的可能？”

　　迎着他的视线，山治露出了一个笑容。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	35. 《一个关于游（qian）戏的小段》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香  
> ※富有情调的小游（qian）戏

　　那是一个游戏

　　——试着在所有谎言中揪出唯一的真实吧。

 

　　“想想看，你现在坐在一张王座上，身披载着漫天星辰的红色披风，头戴金质的王冠，四色宝石镶嵌在王冠上，最顶尖的那颗是鲜红如血的火焰之心。”金发男人念诗般描述着这样的场景，他海一样颜色的眼睛在特拉法尔加·罗看来，比这世上所有宝石加在一起更好看。

　　捏造一个虚幻的故事？真是取巧的法子。

　　“然後呢？”他依然很感兴趣，托着腮问道。

　　山治盯着对面那双黯琥珀色的眼睛，里面装着一些温和轻盈的笑意。“我从宫殿最尽头的大门走进来。脚下是最贵重也最精致的红色地毯，没有脚步声，那柔软的材质——”

　　“让你的每一步都像是走在云朵上，又轻盈又漂亮，”特拉法尔加·罗平静地打断他的话，继续说了下去，“就算只是一步一步向前走，也像是在跳舞。你就像现在这样看着我，一直看着我，直到走到我身前两步远的地方。”

　　山治觉得脸颊有点热。漂亮这个词，用在一个男人身上未免有些过于——要怎么说呢——奇怪。但更加奇怪的是，从对方嘴里说出来竟然显得如此自然。也许是罗的目光太过坦然，他挪开了视线，但很快又重新转过头来，心情愉快地继续说了下去。

　　“就是这样。”山治忽然狡黠地眨了眨眼，“接着我说，‘我的王，您的婚宴马上就要开始了，您在这里做什么呢？公主还在等着您。’”他露出一个洋洋得意的笑容来，等着对方的应对，模样活像只得了好处就不想卖乖的猫。

　　罗微微愣了一下，这根本不是什么好剧情。他叹了口气。“我说，过来。”

　　那个医生的声音里是不是有什么魔法？金发男人发现自己已经不能控制地向他走去。他闭了一下眼睛，因为那位同盟船长已经将他的嘴唇落在了自己的脖颈上。

　　感受着唇下那温暖的触觉，罗抱住那具身体，缓缓收紧了手臂。他很满意现在这样的展开，并且还想继续做下去。比起直接而热烈的身体接触，富有情调的前戏也是充满惊喜的过程。“这个游戏什么时候结束？”

　　“当然是分出胜负阿……嗯，你别……”

　　低声笑了一下，死亡外科医真的将这个故事继续讲了下去。“于是我便说，不要胡闹了，现在就和我走，离开这里，就我们两个。你知道，我爱你。”他顿了一顿，“游戏结束了。你来说说吧，哪一句是真的？”

　　山治半眯着眼睛。湿热的舌尖划过锁骨的感觉，让他发出轻微的，如同喟叹般的一声喘息。不过他的脑子并不是一片空白。在听到的第一时间就意识到了。

　　“狡猾的混蛋，想让我重复一遍吗？”他挑着嘴角，探手搂上罗的肩膀，“想也别想。不过老子要说的是，”他忍不住扭了一下腰，因为有只不安分的手已经撩起衬衣下摆伸了进去，此刻正在後腰上温柔地抚摸，“我赢了。”

　　“所以？”

　　金发男人将胳膊收回来，捧起罗的脸。他端详了一眼，跟着凑过去在那双嘴唇上咬了一口。有什么东西在这个潦草的吻中迅速燃烧起来。

　　“——所以，别让老子失望。来做吧。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	36. 《为时三分》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖科幻架空  
> ※字母‖捆绑+蒙眼PLAY注意

　　距离辛III基地45光年的，那个新修建成的远地基站——裴多VI，拥有圆环型的外表和各种先进的设备。但介于部分设备的测试尚未完成，这个基站没能立即启用。在刚刚过去的24个标准天前，「草帽」舰队的一级机械师山治被任命为站长，获得了这个基站的最高使用权。由于是在测试期，偌大一个基站只安置了十个人。等到测试与再修正都进行完毕後，这地方将陆续加入至少三个空间编队的兵力，成为辛III基地左近的重要辅佐站。

　　“滴——”

　　正在工作间忙碌的山治抬起头，面无表情地扫了一眼自动跳出来的立体窗口。有人入侵了基站的入口。说是入侵并不太恰当，因为这个警告并不是御敌级别，只是种提示警告。这意味着，来人至少拥有联盟身份，只不过没按照要求逐层递交临时进驻申请。

　　山治单手拽过最远的一个键盘，敲了一串代码，新跳出的窗口立刻显示出外环通道的画面。来的不管是谁，接下来都会出现在这个画面中。不过这是理想状况，因为这一次就显然失算了。画面刚刚跳出来就熄灭了，屏幕暗了下去。金发男人发出一个疑惑的音节，又敲下一串代码。根据反馈回来的错误码流，他意识到是对方主动切断了监控系统的数据传输。

　　“妈的。”随口骂了一句，他站起身来，套上一件外衣。口袋里除了微型电子调控板和袖珍能量源之外，最重要的大概是那盒烟，山治现在就很需要。脑袋中灵光一闪，临出门的时候他顺走了吸附在墙面上的一对呈现出不规则环形的波霍对撞模型。金发男人边向外走边抽出一支香烟，在金属绝缘门关闭的那一刻准确地点燃。

　　叼着这支烟心满意足地吸了一口，他选了最快的路径赶往遭到入侵的外环通道，与此同时，开始迅速修改手里的模型。作为自己最近正在研究改进的一线设备模组，山治操作起这东西已是驾轻就熟。首先要做的就是将它调整为对撞後直接进入第二状态的稳定模式，其次，设定能够解除这个状态的语音指令，至少得是站长级别。

　　至于来的是谁，山治百分之百能够确信。这种切断通讯的手法不是人人都会的，而且最嚣张的是，对方在代码中光明正大地留下了一个空当，如同一张邀请函。自己不是不能解决，只是那里面，邀约的意味太过明显——对方正在等待着自己。

　　山治并不觉得困扰，恰恰相反，他非常、非常地想要见到那个人。

 

　　穿过环形基站的无数个通道和工作间，他和途中错肩而过的几个人打了招呼，一路上都没有表现出任何异常，更没有说出有人正在入侵基站的事实。严格来讲，那个家伙是联盟的人，也就是自己人，不用事事都那么计较。

　　在接近外环通道的时候，他放缓了脚步。那个家伙……究竟在哪儿呢？

　　扫过几道模样一般无二的扁圆形绝缘门，眼尖的他立刻看到不远处临时放置杂物的陈列室，那道门不知何时打开了一道缝。在别的事物都没出现异常的通道中，这就像是种明目张胆的提示，和那家伙的邀请函一样光明正大。金发男人确定了目标，放缓脚步慢慢接近。他在脑袋里过了一遍那间陈列室里的品项，以及几个可以藏人的方位，立刻毫不迟疑地拉开门冲了进去。

　　刚刚踏进门内一步，腰上就传来一个力量。山治被牢牢锢住腰身，没有任何犹豫，对方已经俯身狠狠压住了他的嘴唇。熟悉又霸道的气息让他张开嘴顺从地接受这久违的浓烈到快要窒息的亲吻，紧接着就在对方探进来的舌尖上狠狠咬了一口。

　　“嘶——”发起偷袭的男人吸了一口气，退开了点。

　　“这么有把握？万一来的不是我呢？”顺势推开对方，山治挑着打卷的眉梢打量着来人。

　　同属联盟舰队，「红心」编队的队长，特拉法尔加·罗，此刻正心满意足地打量着匆匆赶来的金发男人。面对山治的注视，他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个足以让对方心跳加速的危险邪气的笑容。

　　“笨蛋，你以为我听不出你的脚步声吗？”

 

　　有那么一瞬间，舷窗外划过一道光，是背後行星地表上巨大的人造光源，打亮了罗深蓝色的发尖，也打亮了山治海蓝色的眼睛。他们凝神看着对方，像是要将自己身前的这个人放到记忆最深也最隐秘的什么地方，藏住了锁好了，永远不会忘掉。

　　思念这种事情，就算没有说出口，也不代表不存在。看到自己的地下恋人生蹦乱跳地出现在眼前，山治已经非常知足了。不过，该兴师问罪的还是不能少。

　　“偷偷入侵我裴多六站，你这是要做什么？”山治将门关起来，从口袋里摸出调控板和能量源，打算将它们连在门内侧的多功能模组上。被那家伙篡改的数据，只能在这个节点进行重新调校。不过还没等他将线接上，手腕就被罗拽住了。

　　“这么冷淡，你就这样对待特地溜出来看你的恋人吗？”罗将他的手捧到唇边，将那两样东西随手放到旁边的箱子上，认真地亲吻那几根手指。

　　金发男人的手修长白皙，要是有联盟十大美手的评选什么的，山治一定能名列三甲。让罗觉得很满足的是，除了自己大概不会有任何男人能碰到这双手。同样，除了自己，也不会有任何男人能够碰他这个人。在这世上不计其数的人中，自己是唯一特殊的一个。山治能够选择自己作为恋人，特拉法尔加·罗感到由衷的荣幸。

　　“你这是在增加我的工作量……”话是这样说，金发男人看着对方伸出舌尖来，温热湿润的感觉从敏锐的指尖扩散开来，心口还是忍不住一跳。

　　说不心动是不可能的。天知道他有多想念这家伙。上次见他是在两百零七个标准天前，而最近的一次成像通讯，也是在一百二十四个标准天前。罗的编队被下达了一个远征任务，前往遥远得山治都记不住有多少光年的眠海星云。在这个星际穿梭早就和近地旅行一样便利的年代，人类对于时空流逝的认知已经相当成熟了。罗的时间会在超长途旅行的沉眠中一晃而过，自己却要老老实实地度过每一天。很可能自己再见到他时，罗还是二十六岁，顶多再大两岁，自己却已经是几十年後的老东西了。山治不是没想过这个可能，却没有拒绝的办法。他们的命是联盟的，对于上级下达的指令，哪怕是送命，也只能遵从。

　　所以察觉到是罗出现的时候，他内心的欣喜远远大于被迫增加的工作量。不过是重新调校一部分代码，又算得了什么？哪怕再加一百倍，一千倍，也比不过这个男人真真切切站在自己面前。

　　“一个人来的？”金发男人将目光锁在罗那张英俊却又总带着一丝坏笑的面孔上。有些东西，当距离失去不过一步之遥的时候，就不会再想什么遮遮掩掩。

　　“我的伯劳号就在外面，主舰交给了贝波，在小行星带外面徘徊。不用担心被发现。”只要保持基本的机动性，再加上一些必要的手段，可以顺利避开联盟的监控预警系统。

　　“还没回答问题呢，入侵我的基站做什么？”下一秒，山治就感到肩膀和腿弯都是一紧，整个身子被罗打横抱了起来。入侵者踢开地上那些杂七杂八的东西，抱起这位站长堂而皇之地走进一墙之隔的耳室。一扫这房中被刻意调整过的各种布置，山治就知道对方在等着自己的这一小段时间里是早有准备。

　　将手上抱着的人放在铺开成片的保暖绒毯上，特拉法尔加·罗伸手撑在山治耳畔，居高临下地笑了笑。

　　“做什么？你说呢？”

　　他认真看了一眼身下这个看起来十分乖顺的家伙，俯下身子，亲吻他温热的嘴唇。

 

　　开始的时候并不是那么专心，两个人多少都有些心思在别的地方。但这件事很快就成为了意识的主导。有什么能比认真继续这个吻更重要的呢？有什么能比尽情享受难得的幽会更令人激动的呢？

　　很快，山治就觉得对方要占了上风。不得不说在接吻甚至做爱这种事情上，自己只能算是接受的一方。不过他突然记起了数分钟前兴起的某个念头，并决意将它付诸实践。论到行动和战斗的能力，自己并没有比特拉法尔加·罗差多少好吗？在亲吻的间隙中，金发男人毫无征兆地屈膝一顶，而後腰腿使力，抵着对方的胸口灵活地一翻身。短短一瞬间上下就颠倒，罗已经被他反压在了身下。接下来的事情更是电光石火，山治用一只手技巧性地控制住罗的双手向上一摁，另一只手摸到口袋里一样冰冷的东西，闪电般带到对方手腕上一按。

　　“喀。”

　　一声轻响。和自己预计的分毫不差。金发男人俯视着自己的恋人，露出一个阴谋得逞的轻笑。

　　经过山治修改的波霍对撞模型，绕过罗的手腕固定在了身後那个金属柜子上。第二形态的模型穿透金属柜子的分子并保持着这种状态，牢不可破。只有站长及以上级别的人拥有解开这种形态的语音权限。很遗憾，特拉法尔加·罗只是「红心」编队的队长，这个级别并没有比基站的站长更高。

　　简单来讲，就是现在山治已经将罗锁在了这里。而除了他，没人能解开这副看起来一点也不专业的镣铐。

　　“有日子不见，会玩了阿，我的少爷？”罗抬起视线扫了一眼那个非常有情趣的充当镣铐的东西，动了动手腕就知道，这不能力量能解决的东西，“这是什么？波霍对撞模型吗？被你改装过了？”

　　金发男人跪坐在他结实的小腹上，按着他的胸口，伏下身子给了他一个吻。“恭喜你答对了，但我是不会放开的。因为这是站长对入侵者的惩罚。”

　　“入侵的要是随便一个什么人，你也是这么罚他吗？”

　　“得了吧，我会直接打开隐蔽的环形门，将他甩到太空里。不管入侵节点是在哪里，给我半个小时我就有办法将他逼到最近的环形门旁边。全站三百零二处隐蔽的惊喜，总有一款适合他。”

　　“……我现在真有点庆幸自己不是‘随便一个什么人’了。”说着，罗注视着山治站起身来，从柜子里翻出一卷快速打包用的灰色封膜。对人体不会有任何损害，这样东西虽然是快速打包用的，但在隔绝各类光源——比如保护人类视力——这一用途上简直好评如潮。大概发明者也没有想到这件产品的剑走偏锋能征服众多使用者的心吧。

　　不过现在不是考虑封膜发明者的心情的时候了，特拉法尔加·罗真的什么都看不见了。金发男人像打包一件物品那样，将他的眼睛蒙了起来。眼前完全是一片漆黑。在看不见的时候，别的感官一下子就会灵敏起来。比如他现在就能感觉到，山治是如何坐在自己的小腹上，如何用那双灵巧的手一颗一颗地解开自己军队制服前胸的纽扣。

　　仿若亲见。

 

　　胸口被贴上了手掌，从位置推断，山治现在是在抚摸自己的那些纹身。接着是湿热的吻，哦还有牙齿，从锁骨开始渐渐向下。趴在自己身上做这些事的家伙一点都不熟练，罗知道，其实山治并不太懂得怎么做，因为他是个非常害羞的家伙。自己还记得最开始和他做的时候，那家伙甚至都不敢面对自己，一副“我就是要逃避你看着办吧”的鸵鸟样子。

　　“这么安静，难得见上一面，不说点什么吗？”罗低声笑了笑。想到这家伙明明自己害羞得要死，还要在这里做这种一点都不擅长的事情，归根结底还不是为了取悦自己？看得见也好看不见也好，罗只会感到自己的感情是多么沉重，每一分钟都比上一分钟更爱这个人。

　　“哪儿来那么多话，接下来要让你说不出话来才对。”山治漫不经心的声音从下方传来。与此同时，罗感到自己的皮带被解开了。对方正隔着底裤轻轻按揉那开始清醒的器官。

　　就算手法再不熟练，被自己的恋人刻意照顾到这种程度，要还没感觉的话，该去的地方就不是床上而是医院了。考虑到接下来可能真的很难心平气和地说出那句话，罗立刻毫不犹豫地开口叫道：“你真的不打算‘解开’我吗？”

　　“当然。”迅速贴上嘴唇的温度和力道表明那是一个吻。

　　手腕上传来的不太一样的触觉让特拉法尔加·罗很是满意。这个吻也是一样。他主动缠上山治略显笨拙的舌尖，很可惜不能按着那颗金色的脑袋加深这个吻。眼下还不能。他有足够的耐心，并且，他打算等待一个更加合适的时机。

　　似乎很快就抵受不住这种让人缺氧的行径，山治带着不稳的呼吸离开了点。但没有离得太远，他的几缕发丝垂在罗的脖颈上，有些瘙痒。

　　罗转了转脖子，凭感觉亲吻着近在咫尺的金发。“你确定自己真能做下去？”

　　“妈的，别小看老子的觉悟阿……”

　　没有想象中的拖泥带水，那个早已勃发的部位很快就被山治握进了掌心。那双手非常坦诚直接地抚慰着它。是不是有足够的技巧什么的，那不重要，罗只要想到此刻握着它的那个人是山治，就足够兴奋了。

 

　　对方的呼吸不知不觉间变得粗重，压抑的气息让自己觉得他性感非常。

　　金发男人的目光停留在罗的脸上。他凝视着那张脸。即使那双黯琥珀色的眼睛被蒙住也没有减轻一丁点他令人着迷的程度。山治更清楚的是，如果不是挡住那个人的视线，自己不可能像现在这样大胆。是的，大胆。虽然是装了一副游刃有余的样子，可他当然清楚自己有多少斤两，这种事情……怎么可能“游刃有余”阿！

　　他单手抚弄着对方挺立起来的部位，另一只手扯下自己的外衣，再然後是工装的扣子。大概是这样对待有些三心二意，身下的人发出一个似乎不太满意的音节。山治的动作就这样顿了顿。

　　“别急阿。”他凑到罗的耳边呵了一口气，跟着站起身来，专心脱下了身上的衣服。金属环扣落在绒毯上悄无声息，可接下来它随着衣服滑到了地面上，碰撞出清脆的声响。

　　“再不让我看到你的话我就会发疯了，黑足屋。”光是听着衣服发出的那些摩擦就能猜到山治现在的样子，没能亲眼看他脱掉绝对是种遗憾，不过，罗依然保持着耐心，他认为还没到可以拆穿的时刻，“再给你三分钟时间，後面的就交给我，好吗？”

　　三分钟，大概就是自己能忍耐的极限了。

　　“我为什么要听你的话？”

　　“因为我们的时间都很宝贵。”罗叹了口气，他的语气就像是在解释一加一等于二那般，“我爱你，我不想错过能看见你的任何一秒钟。”

　　话音才落，他就感到一个光裸温热的身体直接扑进了自己的怀里，与此同时，一个堪称急切的，不顾一切的吻狠狠落在了自己的嘴唇上。

 

　　山治不是没听他说过情话，只是这家伙每次说出来的话都让自己的心脏有点难以承受。那些明明应该是非常说不出口的内容，怎么罗一说出来就那么自然，自己还就那么听得进去呢？而且该死的，似乎被感动得无以复加的，每次都是自己？

　　这个问题大概没有什么明确答案。更何况他现在一点也不想考虑更多，只想和那个人以最亲密直接的方式在一起。

　　金发男人知道自己的脸颊烫得要命，但还是抛开了所有矜持。最後亲吻一下罗的嘴唇，他握住那挺立的物体的同时，另一只手已经探向自己身下。山治从没试过自己扩张，以前总是罗一边说着宽慰动情的话一边用纹着字母的手指在那里进进出出。这一次，他认同了罗提出的“三分钟”，也不想让对方在黑暗中浪费时间。爱从来都不是一个人的事情。所以在这三分钟里，他想尽可能地做到自己能做的全部。

　　“嗯……”这感觉太过陌生，山治忍不住低哼了一声，眼前因为泪水渗出而开始模糊起来。他喘了一口气，伸出舌尖颤抖着碰触握在掌心里的部分。一瞬间，他便感到罗绷紧了身体，呼吸立刻乱了起来。山治吮吻着它圆润的顶端，回忆着以前罗是如何对待自己，缓缓将它含进口中，不断吞吐着。

　　所有血液都冲向身下，叫嚣着疯狂涌动。宇宙爆炸八百次也敌不过这一刻仿佛要燃烧殆尽的快感，不断上涨，再上涨。

　　“你……阿……”罗根本无法想象这个画面，他从未对山治提出过这样的要求。在自己看来，能够让这个金发的美人乖顺地躺在身下已经是奇迹中的奇迹，极限中的极限了。

　　一点也不适应自己主动挑起的节奏，身体传来的异常感觉让山治力不从心，他觉得好像把所有事都搞砸了——想取悦对方也没有做好，想让自己扩张也并没有到满意的程度——而眼看三分钟期限就要到了。

　　山治咬了咬牙，索性将心一横。他不会磨蹭，更不可能退缩。按着对方结实的腹肌，金发男人用另一只手扶着罗挺立的部位，找准位置缓缓向下坐去。

 

　　身体被一路破开的感觉无比鲜明。坚硬灼烫的物体挤开了紧密的通道，山治这下能够用最柔软也最深切的地方感受那物体活跃与跳动的痕迹。那是罗的一部分，也是属于自己的生命的一部分。

　　扩张得不够充分，这个过程充满了艰涩和疼痛。大概还有很大一部分的沮丧是来自于不甘心和愧疚。他的腰腿在被侵入的过程中愈发酸软无力，直到再也支撑不住，跪坐在罗的小腹，将那凶器般的物体全部吞没後，山治浑身颤抖，抬手遮住脸颊，泪水止不住地落下来。他知道到此为止了，自己真的没办法再继续了，一动也不能。

　　为什么要逞强呢？明明做不到？是不是太高估自己了？现在要怎么办才好？他张了张嘴，声音苦涩又疼痛。“抱歉……呜……”

　　可就在这刻，他听到罗的声音，他偶尔在人前显露出的温柔让自己心安。“为什么要道歉？你已经让我非常感动了。”

　　下一秒，一双温热有力的手扶在了山治的腰上。金发男人诧异地抬起眼睛，透过一层薄薄的泪水看过去，不知道为什么对方已经解开了手腕上的束缚。罗非常轻松地扯下了蒙住双眼的灰色封膜，金发男人那进退不得的模样已经悉数落入那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳中。

　　难以想象一贯害羞的山治为了自己，做到了对于他而言简直不可能的事情……所以说，怎么能怪他做得不够好？罗只想好好疼爱这个可爱的家伙。

　　“按照约定，现在就交给我吧。我会让你好好享受回来的。”罗坐起身来，这个动作让两人合为一体的部分微微摩擦着，他们同时被那分刺激烧灼得口干舌燥。罗轻柔地吻着山治的脸颊，吻去那些滑落的泪水。

　　山治没空思索对方是怎么解锁的，因为那个人的手正在尽心尽力地对自己的身体施以爱抚，他已经没有任何思考的余地了。罗简直比自己还要熟知自己身体的那些敏感部位，他的那些动作轻而易举就能让愉悦的感觉取代所有不快。

　　“阿……罗……快一点……”埋没在身体中的部分一点点唤醒了快感。带着哭腔，金发男人将那个人还穿在身上的制服彻底扯脱，紧紧挨贴着他的身体磨蹭。

　　罗注视着那个人逐渐被欲望浸染的模样，觉得前所未见的性感。他用自己身体的一部分在山治的身体中冲撞，每一下都带着濡湿的水声，那些黏膩的液体顺着山治白皙的腿根流下来。

　　山治舌尖发颤，一句话都说不出来。他只能将他想做的，全部做出来。攀着罗精实的背肌，山治努力绞紧双腿，让自己更贴近罗，也让他进到更深的地方来。

　　“我……阿……快要……你……”金发男人浑身颤抖着凑过去咬罗的嘴唇。接连不断的快感让他下半身发麻，在呼吸都断断续续的边界，再也压抑不住呻吟和喘息。

　　“乖，和我一起吧。”说完，罗加快了自己的动作，也加大了动作的幅度，瞬间便引爆了又一拨汹涌到让人发狂的快感。

　　在两人几乎同时发出的一声重重的喘息中，他们同时达到了顶点。

 

　　金发男人紧紧搂着自己的恋人，将额头抵在他的肩上，浑身绵软乏力。罗抱住他光裸的身体，两个人倒在绒毯上。他侧过头来看着对方，然後凑过来亲吻山治汗湿的金色发尖，然後是眉梢，眼睫，脸颊，最後到嘴唇。他平淡却认真地吻着山治，在轻柔的动作里刻下沉重的感情。

　　他知道自己有多爱这个男人。他一直都告诉自己，如果是为了山治，他愿与世为敌。

　　就这样拥抱了许久，山治才反应过来。“我的波霍对撞模型是被你改动过了吗？”

　　罗微妙地摇了摇头。“你知道的，那可不是我的长项。你设的权限是什么？”

　　“语音指令不能低于站长级别。”金发男人顿了顿，“你应该打不开的，特拉法尔加队长。”

　　罗挑起嘴角笑了一下，突然就转移了话题。“你知道我为什么这么快就结束了眠海星云的任务吗？”

　　“我怎么知道，我还以为自己的半辈子都要一个人度过了。”这句话让罗宽慰性地又给了他一个吻，山治想了想，“联盟给你发布新的任务了？”

　　“说对了一半。”罗坐起身来，两只手撑在身後，扭过头看着他，“前七武海月光·莫利亚在马林福德基地的「非常召集」中身亡。在五十七个标准天前，我向联盟递交了申请。在三十二个标准天前，我正式继任成为「七武海」。”

　　山治猛然睁大了眼睛。「七武海」，是联盟中一个非常特殊的编队。由于其表现出的强大实力，联盟会给予他们地位和称号，同时也最大限度地给予他们自由。除了特级调令「非常召集」，联盟中没有任何人和任何命令能够直接指派一个「七武海」行动。

　　“混蛋，所以说你现在，比我这个站长的级别还要高？”

　　“回答正确。现在虽然还差最後的任命程序，但从级别来讲，我已经是正式的「七武海」了。”罗好整以暇地说，“所以从我问你‘真的不打算解开我’的那个时候起，就已经恢复自由了。因为我说了‘解开’，这个指令就被接受了。想明白了吗，我的站长？”

　　“你这个狡猾的混蛋……”想想都没脾气，最後的程序还没进行意味着联盟不会对外宣布，这教自己上哪知道去，“我需要抽支烟冷静一下。”山治指了指抛在不远处的外衣。

　　罗取过那件衣服，掏了掏口袋摸出一支香烟来叼进嘴里，点好了才塞给他。

　　“接下来我要去联盟总部正式接受调令，修正主副舰的编制。以後我想到哪里去，就是联盟也管不了了。”看自己的恋人还是一脸若有所思的神情，他探手过去揉了揉那头金发，“还想什么呢？我马上就回来，就留在你身边。我保证。”

　　“哦，我只是觉得，”山治咬着那支香烟晃了晃，露出一个懒洋洋的笑容来，“能随便指使一个「七武海」，感觉也挺不错阿……我现在一点都不想动，你去给我把外环通道的通讯代码改回来！”

　　“享受「七武海」级别的服务哪有那么简单，我要收取费用的。”

　　“是吗？你要跟我收什么费用？”

　　“那就，再做一次吧？”

　　刚刚点起来的香烟被顺理成章地捏走掐灭，山治低低笑了一声，伸手紧紧搂住了特拉法尔加·罗。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	37. 《Dear Hatter》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风->架空->原作风  
> ※主题：wonderland‖字母注意

一

 

　　门发出“咔哒”一声轻响，山治睁开了眼睛。

　　他花了几秒钟理清思路。自己现在是在BIG MOM的船上，正向生日蛋糕岛行去。他在黑暗中看了一眼，笼子里的凯撒正打着响亮的呼噜。门外又轻轻响了一声，在静谧的夜里如同某种邀约，金发男人轻手轻脚地走到门边，闪身走了出去。

　　四皇的大船上应该会有很多巡逻的士兵，或者再不济也该有几个守夜的，然而此刻山治放眼望去，一个人都没见到。阿，不，也不能这么说，在前方不远处捏着怀表看起来紧张兮兮的白兔……该算是巡逻兵的一员吗？

　　这场景有些怪，他忍不住向那只兔子走去。还没走到近前就听兔子焦急地念叨着，完了完了来不及了，这下会被砍掉脑袋的！

　　“你……”山治话还没问出口，兔子就像离弦的箭般跑掉了。

　　不知道为什么，金发男人下意识地追了上去。兔子在船舱中闪电般穿梭，左冲右突，跑过几扇幽闭的大门，穿过深红色的华丽廊道，从旋转楼梯一路向下，差不多跑到底舱，最後钻进了尽头一扇不太大的红色木门。砰地一声，门几乎挨着山治的鼻子尖关上了。山治一直紧紧跟着它，这时更是毫不犹豫地打开那扇门跑了进去。

　　一扇只有半人来高的门就在这刻刚好关上，他从门缝里看见了兔子一闪而过的白尾巴。

　　四下一打量，山治才发现这是一间满是门的房间，虽然和他住的那个房间有点像——也是四周充满了门——但这些门大概都不是什么墙上的装饰画，都是实实在在的带锁的门。金发男人在屋子中央转了一圈，没理会中间桃心形状的小玻璃桌和桌上的金钥匙。他发现自己来的那道门也已经锁上了。一扇门而已，当然难不倒他黑足山治，踢开就是了，不过眼下山治还是对兔子的去向更感兴趣一点。

　　所以他二话不说就踢开了那扇门。一边庆幸了一下，自己的身形还算比较瘦，弯下身子就能钻进去。

　　门的背後是一个花园。没错。山治揉了揉眼睛，眼睛并没有骗自己。这里是个雾气弥漫的花园，各种比人还要高大的植物开着艳丽的长着脸的花。不算明亮的光从头顶的位置投射下来，看不见太阳，但显然也没什么屋顶。身後的门板突兀地立在空气中。等等，这不是BIG MOM的船吗？可这个地方怎么看也不像是在船里好吗？质疑的念头只在他脑袋里出现了一秒就消失了。那不重要，他不是为了什么四皇来的。

　　白兔不知道去哪里了，但眼下就只有这一条路。四周的花朵扎着堆窃窃私语。山治无视了它们，沿着这条路向前走去。

 

　　“你是谁？”就在他走过和人一样高的蘑菇丛的时候，一个出其不意的声音让他停下了脚步。

　　金发男人扭过头，看到身边的蘑菇上躺着一只看上去非常慵懒的蓝色毛虫，而且还叼着水烟正在吞云吐雾。不管怎么说，水烟的味道很好闻，他就顺口答道：“我是山治。”

　　“是那个‘山治’吗？”

　　“……不知道你在说什么。”金发男人皱了皱眉。什么叫“那个”阿，还能有几个阿？不过他转念一想，自己的名字也并不算太独特……可能的确会有相同名字的人吧……

　　“自我介绍一下，我是阿布索伦，仙境预言家。”毛虫慢条斯理地吐了一口烟，“如果真的是你的话，有人在等你，等了很久了。”

　　“嗯？”山治疑惑了一下，还是记起了自己的处境，“BIG MOM的人吗？在等我？”

　　毛虫根本就不回答问题，它按着自己的思路慢慢说了下去。“从见到你的第一面，那个人就在等你。等了太久，而且还会继续等下去。可我知道你一定会来的。”它顿了一顿，“如同战争是不可避免的，爱也是一样。”

　　山治还想说点什么，可阿布索伦吐出很多烟将自己彻底藏了起来。转眼的时间，就再也找不到它的身影了。它说的话虽然有点意味深长的感觉但自己还是听着一头雾水，山治摇了摇头，继续向前走去。

　　路中间莫名出现一张嘴的场景可实在不太多见。金发男人放缓了脚步，走到近前，那个东西终于现出了它的身形。是一只嘴咧到耳根的猫，它身上铺满深浅相间的紫色条纹，正对自己露出一个说不上是亲切还是温柔的笑容。

　　“嘿，”它主动向金发男人打起招呼来，“你要去哪儿？”

　　“我也不知道。”山治想了想，补上一句，“阿布索伦说有人在等我。”

　　“那是自然，”猫的笑容加深了点，“他等了你太久，久到我以为他再也不会出去了……”它突然消失，下一秒又突然出现在山治耳边一个非常近的地方，把山治吓了一大跳。猫笑嘻嘻地趴在齐肩高的空气里，友善地看着他。“我相信就是你。去找他吧，他在三月兔那边举办茶会。”

　　猫像见到时那样，又慢慢消失了。金发男人继续向前走去，这条路的尽头是个丁字路口。正中央的树上挂着两个指路牌，向左写着“Hatter”，向右写着“三月兔”。他很自然地向右走去。

　　没走出多远，山治就看到一幢破破烂烂的露天房子外，摆着很大也很乱的一张大长桌，上面堆满了各式破茶具，碎盘子。然而超乎他想象的，不是桌边那个毛乱蓬蓬衣装一点都不齐整的灰兔子，也不是这本该让自己看了就火大的车祸现场一般的餐桌，而是坐在桌子对面的那个人——斑点的绒帽是不见了，可这顶黑色的礼帽依然有着斑点的图案，男人黯琥珀色的眼睛刚巧在这一刻，挪到了自己身上。迎着自己，那人露出一个不算太陌生却又带着那么点邪气的笑容。

　　山治张了张嘴。他根本不确定自己现在脑袋里乱糟糟的都在想些什么。

　　“——罗？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

二

 

　　山治目瞪口呆地看着眼前虽然看上去有点差异但毫无疑问就是特拉法尔加•罗的人。“你……罗，难道你是BIG MOM的人？！”

　　“BIG MOM是什么？据我所知wonderland里从没有过这个名字。”罗一本正经地整了整帽子，一点作伪的样子都看不出来，“我等你很久了。”他有点高兴又有点伤心地看着金发男人，“难道你不是因为我才来的吗？”

　　山治觉得自己的思路可能和他根本不在一个位面。他试图向那人解释。“这个，我是跟着船上一只带着怀表的兔子来的，我还不知道……”金发男人猛地停下话头，“等等，你到底是谁？你不是罗？”

　　一边的灰兔子突然拍着桌子疯狂大笑起来。“哈哈哈哈哈他不认得你！Hatter你完蛋了，居然爱上这样一个家伙哈哈哈哈哈！他不认你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！还是说你打算告诉我，他不是那个‘山治’？那你在等的到底是谁？哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　被称作Hatter的罗向兔子连扔了三只碎茶杯止住它的大笑。

　　“闭嘴三月兔，”罗给了兔子一个鄙视的眼神，“他就是山治。我当然知道。至于他现在不认识我，是因为他还睡着没有醒来。”

　　山治立刻争辩道：“什么睡着？！老子明明很清醒！”说完他才意识到另一个严峻到不能忽视的问题，就是那只兔子刚刚提到的——罗爱上了自己？这没可能的吧！

　　金发男人感到非常震惊。但毕竟是兔子说的，当事人就在眼前，他不表态的话，自己又哪里能知道真假。与此同时，他更震惊的是自己听到这个消息後除了震惊，好像就没有任何不快的感觉了。比如，一点都没有觉得反感。以往面对任何男人的示好，自己都会发自肺腑地觉得像吃了什么坏掉的东西。为什么会这样？

　　山治忍不住想，这难道是因为自己是“那个山治”吗？

　　罗非常自然地转过头看着他。金发男人心口一跳，以为对方是要告诉自己真相了，也许三月兔是在胡扯，也许他正打算告白，可那个罗只是露出一个很轻柔的笑容，在所有的荒诞不羁中异常真实。他说：“红桃王後打算抢走你，我不会让她得逞的。”

　　“什么？”

　　“你说，一只乌鸦为什么会像写字台？”

　　山治看着他，觉得这个罗绝对不会是自己认识的那个特拉法尔加•罗，要么就是自己和他其中有一个疯了。

　　罗根本没有理会他，而是喋喋不休地说了下去。“一艘船为什么会像电话虫？一座岛为什么会像生日蛋糕？一座教堂为什么会像地狱？一个山治为什么会像我的爱人？”

　　金发男人在这一刻，突然感到心脏中升起一种巨大的，无法形容的感觉，就好像在铺着夜色的海上航行，头顶上所有的云层忽然都散开，露出那条充斥着无数不断明灭却最接近永恒的星光的河流。那一瞬间，甚至想要屏住呼吸。

 

　　三月兔忽然竖起耳朵，焦虑地从面前一把茶壶里揪出一只睡鼠，跟着将茶壶扫到了地上。“单身狗来了！”它的语气简直大难临头。

　　“嗯？”山治还没闹明白是什么情况，旁边的罗忽然抢过来向他嘴里塞了一只小玻璃瓶，里面装的不知道是什么但喝起来有点呛。剧烈咳嗽了两声，刚要大吼“你要呛死老子吗”的山治忽然发现，四周的一切都在飞速变大。不，他猛然意识到，是自己正在飞速变小。

　　变小的只是他本人，结果他身上的衣服没跟着一起变小，现在金发男人深深陷在那堆衣料中。罗随便抓了一把将他连同衬衣塞进茶壶里，剩下的全部扫到了桌面下。山治非常无语地抬头望着这个茶壶。

　　一只表情凄苦的狗跑了过来。“红桃王後的命令，山治在这里吗？不在的话，就砍掉他的脑袋？”

　　“你这是问句？要喝一杯吗？”罗抄起一只没有底儿的杯子，还装模作样倒了口茶，当然是直接倒在了桌面上。他举起茶杯来，透过杯子底儿看了一眼狗，就带着一脸“这尼玛随便了”的表情将茶杯递了过去。

　　狗忧郁地看了一眼茶杯。“……好想舔山治。”

　　“看！他从那儿跑过去了！”罗突然跳上桌子随手指了个方向大喊了一声。狗嗷嗷叫着追过去的时候，他一把抄起桌上装着山治的茶壶跑掉了。三月兔在它背後疯狂地大喊大叫增加BGM，叫得都是些“喔一只火烈鸟！王後和公爵夫人要打魁地奇啦！”，“咚啪！孩子变成了猪，小飞象章鱼和Chiroteuthis看见了吗？！”，“东风吹战鼓擂，单身狗你该怕谁？”

　　山治坐在茶壶里只觉得颠簸了一阵，然後四周就安静下来了。茶壶盖打开，罗将他连同衬衣一起拎出来放在桌面上。桌子乱得几乎没有下脚的地方，山治向四周观望了一下，这是一间怎么看都摇摇欲坠的非常危险的屋子。

　　“这是我的房子。但也不会再安全了。”罗一边说着一边匆匆收拾东西，“拿一点东西我们就走。”

　　“走？你要去哪儿？”山治发现自己好像已经接受了这个Hatter罗的设定。

　　“我说过不会让红桃王後抢走你的。所以，”他呼出一口气，“去哪里都可以。如果你愿意跟我走的话，”他将头上的帽子摘下来摆在他身边，并给了山治一个微笑，“就上车怎么样？”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

三

 

　　“能不能把我变回去再走？老子可以自己走的。”山治皱了皱眉。这种身体不受掌控的状态让他不安。

　　罗的动作停了停，犹豫了几秒钟然後妥协了。他神经质地嘟哝着一长串以S开头的词打开了旁边的柜子。柜门一开就噼里啪啦掉出了一大堆不知道是什么的东西，他从最里面掏出一个盘子，盘子中间装着一小块蛋糕。他端着盘子看山治，然後递过去一点。“说实在的，我现在不太想让你变回去。”

　　“为什么……”漫不经心地说着，山治踮起脚来摸到蛋糕，用手挖了一块放进嘴里。这种状况下他也没办法遵守什么用餐礼仪，坐在椅子上用勺子好好品尝这份甜点。蛋糕入口，味道没什么特别的，他自己做的比这个要好上太多了。

　　“因为……”罗看着他开始变大，目光不自觉地滑向他白得堪称耀眼的长腿，“因为没有足够的衣服。”

　　“……”山治当然已经懂了，但未免懂得太晚了点，他穿着自己先前那件衬衣坐在桌沿上，两条腿光裸着垂下来，还被Hatter罗这样目不转睛地看着，简直……简直……比在人妖岛上被无数人妖追着要紧急一万倍好吗？“能不能把你的裤子借我穿？我可不会这样出去跑！”

　　“这恐怕不太行。”

　　“为什么？！”

　　Hatter罗一脸震惊地看着他。“因为给了你，我就没得穿了？”

　　谁要穿你这条裤子了？！还是说你只有一条裤子阿？！这一刻山治无比怀念那个智商正常的特拉法尔加•罗，不仅仅是智商靠谱，最重要的是他在登上桑尼号的时候，也不是只带了一身衣服的。

　　就在山治快要爆发的时候，罗给了他一个提议。“或者你可以蒙上眼睛，这样就能假装自己看不见了。”他露出一个这提议十分精彩的表情。顿时山治就觉得自己真是一丁点也爆发不起来了。要形容的话，他觉得自己大概是在和一只阿米巴原虫进行交流吧。

　　“My Dear，我说过了现在很危险。”Hatter罗严肃地整了整自己的礼帽——山治从他这个动作里竟然找到了几分死亡外科医的即视感，应该是托了那张脸的福吧——罗接着深深吸了一口气，带着一种视死如归的表情说，“如果你坚持的话，我去给你把衣服取回来。”

　　这让山治有点意外。虽然他还搞不懂这里的“危险”能危险到什么程度，但毕竟是让所有人闻风而逃的水准吧。

　　“所以你老实待在这里，等我回来。”打开门刚要冲出去，罗又停下了脚步。他神经兮兮地低声念叨着什么，匆匆跑回桌边，在金发男人根本没反应过来的时候，捧着他的脸给了他一个吻。在嘴唇上。

　　一触即分，可这是个真正的吻。和偏离了方向的早安吻，还有什么鬼使神差引发的碰触截然不同，一个kiss。山治能感受到罗是怀着吻自己的心情来将这件事付诸实践的。他简直吓呆了。这导致山治忘了发火忘了抗拒忘了自己应该第一时间踢死这家伙——但抬腿什么的在没有裤子的情况下有很大的实行难度——他只能目瞪口呆地看着罗抓着帽子匆匆跑出去，最後一刻没有忘记带上门。

 

　　山治非常不安地等了好久，这次真的是等了好久，久到他将这间屋子从头到尾翻了一遍果然没有找到一条像是裤子的东西最後只能用一小块绒毯将自己裹好。像穿了个大裙子……妈的和裙子有关的记忆可真是一点都不美妙。糟透了，他想。

　　就在他在屋子里左转右转上天无路入地无门的时候，门突然打开了。闯进来的不是罗，而是三月兔。灰兔子看了他一眼就哭丧着脸说，Hatter被红桃王後的卫兵抓走了，被押走之前他托我把这东西送到屋子来。

　　山治看到了兔子背後那裹得乱糟糟的一团大桌巾。当桌巾展开，里面卷着的正是自己的裤子。他立刻将它穿好，心里闪过一种说不上来的感觉。如果不是为了自己，那家伙也不会被抓住吧……和那个悬赏五亿的死亡外科医不同，这个Hatter绝对弱爆了，所以不管是在情还是在理，自己必须要把他救出来。

　　“Hatter一定会被砍掉脑袋的。”三月兔想了想，又疯狂大笑起来，“如果Hatter没有了脑袋，他的帽子又该往哪里戴呢？哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　“喂，他被抓到什么地方去了？”山治问它，“你知道路吗？”

　　话音落地，一个声音从空气中传了出来。

　　“我知道。”与此同时，一张笑嘻嘻的猫脸跳了出来。

　　“柴郡猫。”三月兔和它打招呼，“这次打算跳出来装好人了，你这个懦夫？哈哈哈哈哈哈！就算知道路，你又凭什么去救Hatter？！”

　　“不是我救，是他。”猫懒洋洋笑嘻嘻地在空中打了个滚儿，“因为我相信，他就是‘那个山治’。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

四

 

　　当柴郡猫摇身一变成为导航员後，简直异常可靠。不仅因为它对这个地方本就熟悉，最重要的是，它可以在任何时间任何地点隐藏身形，前往它想去的所有地方。不管有没有残暴的统治，会不会被嚷着砍掉脑袋，它都不会出意外。在路上的时候，山治忍不住问它，以前是不是也会这样？

　　你指什么，猫在空中翻了个肚皮朝天，腔调玩味得要命。

　　金发男人想了想，比如大家全急吼吼地冲出去救人什么的？

　　从没有过。三月兔回答完又狂笑起来，它头顶的睡鼠甚至被惊得醒了过来，但马上又闭上眼睛睡死了。

　　柴郡猫瞟了一眼山治，意有所指地说，Hatter可不是能随随便便就会付出一切的人。

　　可这次他却为了自己被抓。山治没有说出来，却不意味着他无动于衷。不管自己和那家伙到底是什么关系，也不管自己究竟是不是“那个”山治，他现在只想把那家伙快点弄出来。他觉得自己欠他的，和自己在德雷斯罗萨欠那个罗一条命不同，在这边尽是些奇怪的粘腻的，根本难以确定有多少分量的暧昧的东西。

　　说句实在的，他到现在也不觉得Hatter就是罗，因为两个人的性格和能力什么的真的是差得太远了。可对于对方毫不遮掩的直白的感情，自己竟然感到隐约的欢喜。山治立刻被这个想法吓了一大跳。最开始是三月兔当着Hatter的面提出来的——他爱自己——所以从那一刻起，山治就想要一个答案：这玩笑一般说出口的“爱”究竟是不是真的。接下来，Hatter罗选择的方式，没有逃避也没有刻意的承认，即使在自己看来过于疯疯癫癫可对他而言却是最正常也最自然的态度。因为，那就是真的。

　　金发男人不得不承认，那是真的。

　　当那家伙留下一个亲吻後义无反顾地离开时，更是“某些东西的重要性可以超越一切危险”的佐证。山治突然想起特拉法尔加•罗让自己带着桑尼号逃走，他却独自留下对付多弗拉明戈的那个场景。那是自己最後一次看到他。再然後呢？就没有然後了。一路上发生的事情令人透不过气，回过神来自己就已经远离了象岛远离了自己的伙伴，踏上了四皇的巨舰。金发男人忽然发现，自己现在非常想见他，哪怕就只是看上一眼呢。

　　他迅速压下自己心口成片翻腾起来的异样感觉，跟着柴郡猫穿过诡谲干枯的丛林向前跑去。不管怎么样，有些东西，算不清楚是一方面，终归要算是另一方面。没有什么可迟疑的，他也绝不会退缩。

 

　　在柴郡猫娴熟的引领下，他们很快抵达一座高大城堡的外缘，拔地而起的红桃尖顶与错综复杂的建筑格局让这地方看起来气势惊人，空无一人的死寂更增添了一种扑朔迷离的美感。数米高的城墙当然不会是阻拦他们前行的障碍，柴郡猫直接消失，山治带着三月兔和睡鼠踏着月步飞上半空，越过了城墙。他们在城堡内部的草坪上重新集合，这里的灌木都长得很高大，能够彻底遮住他们的身形。

　　“Dear，我先去看看Hatter被关在哪里，你们不要随便乱跑。”交待完，猫就留下山治、三月兔和睡鼠，消失在空气中。

　　“睡鼠，来讲个故事吧！”三月兔提议道。

　　睡鼠睁开眼睛。“可以阿，如果……你们想听的话……”它打了个大大的呵欠，“从前有一个平静快活的，乐园……叫……wonderland……”说完它就睡着了。

　　山治：“……”

　　三月兔捧腹大笑，随手拔掉身边灌木上的两片叶子当作飞镖扔了出去。“看招！哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　在没有一个明确的行动路线之前，金发男人观察着整座城堡告诉自己，这地方搜索起来真的不科学，还是有人领路最为划算。

 

　　监狱。

　　席地而坐的Hatter罗抬起视线，在他前方的空气中，一张笑嘻嘻的脸孔倏然浮现。

　　“……你来干什么？”

　　“阿哈，我给你带来了一个好消息。‘那个山治’来救你了。”

　　“你想让他被红桃王後抓住吗？”Hatter立刻愤怒地跳起身来，“快点带他离开！”

　　猫一下子消失，又一下子出现在他左肩上。“在我眼中，他的选择和你的选择，都一样是‘选择’，没有谁轻谁重之分。”柴郡猫换了个方向出现在他右肩，“你相信他吗？你相信自己吗？还是说，Sweet Hat，你其实谁都不相信？”

　　Hatter瞪着它，足足瞪了好几秒钟，可柴郡猫一点也不退让地看着他，依然是那副嬉皮笑脸的模样。Hatter罗猛地坐回地上，用力将自己的脸孔埋进掌心，喃喃自语道：“当然，当然了。那根本就不是什么复杂的问题，就像，就像……‘乌鸦为什么会像写字台’那样。”

　　没有理由，就是最大的理由。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

五

 

　　柴郡猫很快回到了山治的身边。前行的一路上当然会有卫兵和看守而且还有不少，那些东西对于这世界的人而言大概是比较难对付的，可在山治眼里，和一副大点的扑克牌没什么两样。当金发男人第不知道多少次将一整排红桃卫兵踢出走廊的窗子，柴郡猫和三月兔都已经见怪不怪了。

　　“亲爱的，”猫看上去非常惬意，“我觉得你一个人就可以挑翻红桃王後的所有势力了，Hatter还担心你会被她抓住，简直是多心了。”

　　金发男人叼着支烟，不怎么专心地回答。“嘛，还好吧。”他在心里默默补充，那家伙真正的实力，其实比你们绞尽脑汁想象到的还要厉害得多。

　　“这下面就是了，我们得从那边绕路进去。还会有至少三队卫兵。”柴郡猫指出。

　　“那好，都闪开点。我们不绕路了。”山治毫不犹豫，原地起脚，一下就踢穿了地面石板。一声巨响，飞沙走石，他和三月兔以及兔子头顶的睡鼠，同时掉了下去。

　　柴郡猫：“……”泥是专业拆迁办的吗？！

 

　　他们直直跌进了地牢中，然而，那些木栅栏什么的在山治面前真是形同虚设。Hatter罗目瞪口呆地看着山治轻松踢飞了好几波栅栏来到自己面前，然後带着一个有点得意的笑容，让自己跟着他走。

　　真狼狈阿……看到Hatter罗的时候，金发男人忍不住想。但是精神很不错，尤其是见到自己的那一瞬间。他觉得自己所能想象到的特拉法尔加·罗的最高兴的表情，也无非就是这样了。

　　“亲爱的你真是……”Hatter想了半天，自己脑袋里所有闪闪发光的词汇加在一块儿都不足以形容山治的非凡。

　　所有卫兵都跟纸糊的一样，抵抗软得一推就倒。根本没费什么力气，他们就杀出一条路光明正大地离开了红桃城堡。巧的是红桃王後此刻真的没在，从卫兵喊的话里能听出来，她真的去找公爵夫人打球去了，虽然不叫魁地奇。他们一口气没歇，直到跑进一片山治并不太陌生的大蘑菇林，这才停下脚步。

　　地方当然不算太陌生，就连水烟的味道也是一样。

　　蓝色的毛虫高高在上，感觉似乎比上次见到它时更慵懒了些。“告诉我，孩子们。”它最後抽了一口水烟，将烟袋放到了一边，“你们在这里的旅程就要结束了吗？”

　　“阿布索伦，”Hatter罗看着它，“你在这里的旅程也要结束了吗？”

　　“阿，是的，是的，你看到了。”阿布索伦的语气反而带着一丝欣慰，“结束只是另一场开始，如果你问我的话。”它将水烟就这样留在蘑菇的伞面上，转身慢慢向後爬去。

　　“我……”Hatter迟疑着，“我还有最後一个问题……”

　　阿布索伦的脚步没有停下，它慢条斯理地说：“虽然这个时候的标准答案是‘爱过’，但我知道你要问的不是这个。”它顿了顿，“你就是他，他就是你，无论你做出怎样的选择，这都是不会改变的，事实。”

　　山治看着毛虫，又看了看Hatter，没明白这些话究竟是什么意思。一时间没有人再说话，阿布索伦最後消失在蘑菇的背面。

　　“来吧，”Hatter转身面对山治，“我送你回去。”

　　“它……”

　　“不用管它了。毛虫都会变成蓝色的蝴蝶，然後开始它新的旅程。”

 

　　山治来时的那扇门依旧非常突兀地立在花园中。Hatter带着山治回到了这里。就他们两个。附近巨大的花朵不再窃窃私语，它们差不多被罗香的光芒晃瞎了眼睛，纷纷挪开视线假装四处看风景。

　　“回去吧。”Hatter罗扶着金发男人的肩膀，轻轻向前推了推。

　　“等等，你不和我一起走吗？”

　　Hatter罗摇了摇头。“你还没有太明白这个地方。Wonderland，是存在于你我意识中的东西。我能不能出去，不仅仅取决于这个我，也取决于那个我。正如我能够将你叫来这里，你也一样可以将我叫到对面，所需要的，就只是一个小小的，trigger。”

　　我就是他。他就是我。最基本的东西，藏在心脏最深处的东西，是不会变的。

　　“Hatter，”山治已经将手放在了门把手上，在拧开之前他忽然转过身，带着唇角的一抹微笑问道，“我的最後一个问题是，为什么乌鸦会像写字台？”

　　此刻两个人的距离有点过于接近，他要抬起头才能看到对方那张脸。而注视着那只湛蓝的眼睛，Hatter给了他一个吻。

　　这个答案不标准，但是足够了。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

六

 

　　山治从没想过，自己会这么自然地接受来自一个男人的亲吻，而且狂跳的心脏正在不遗余力地说明，自己究竟有多重视这件事。他被Hatter推到那扇门里之後，还觉得难以置信。也许，自己对罗，比自己所想的，要更……

　　他没有继续想下去。眼下要认真对待的事情太多了，BIG MOM，婚礼，还有文斯莫克家的人，自己要做什么，能做什么，又该怎么做。这么多火烧眉毛的事情，那个不知道在哪儿的特拉法尔加·罗也只能靠边站。不管自己打算做什么，也至少要等自己能见到那家伙的时候。金发男人深深吸了一口气。

　　这个地方还是老样子。望着周身整整一圈的门，山治当然记得自己是从哪边进来的，这时没犹豫，直接踢开跑了出去。这声音在安静的夜里大概会传出很远吧。如果被抓到，真要解释起来也很是麻烦。「我是跟着一只看怀表的兔子去的，没有任何奇怪的目的。」这么不着四六的答案，可能只有wonderland里面那些货才会信吧……

　　他抓紧时间向甲板的方向跑去，尽量不发出声音，好悄悄地溜回房间。

 

　　山治刚刚跳上甲板，借着海上的星光，突然看到不远处有个黑影一闪。他脚下微微一顿，突然就见一道圆形的空间迅速展开，将自己包容进去。下一秒钟，眼前的一切都变了。自己站在一个陌生的地方，前面两步远站着那位同盟船长——戴着白色的软绒帽，黑色的上衣印着金色的骷髅标记，手里攥着那把紫色的长刀，货真价实的特拉法尔加·罗。

　　他瞠目结舌地望着那个人。自己这是……还在做梦吗？

　　“——罗？”

　　“跟我走吧，黑足屋。”——这一瞬间山治只觉得心脏差点从嘴里蹦出去——“我带你回去。”

　　“不是，等等，什么情况，能不能先说明一下？”说这几句话的时候，山治打量着罗。黯金色的眼睛淡然地注视着自己，手臂上有一道明显的伤痕，切口整齐又被重新缝合，看起来……像是断了又再接上。山治想到多弗拉明戈的能力，觉得自己大概已经想到这伤是怎么来的了。

　　“这是我的船。在象岛集合後听它们说了你的事情。事情紧急，所有人临时分组行动。草帽屋他们乘坐桑尼号来找你——是还没到吗，不知道路上发生了什么——我用潜艇送索隆屋等人去和之国，将他们送到那里又拿到了生日蛋糕岛的永久指针，就立刻来找你了。幸运的是在抵达之前先遇到了这艘船。至于我来的理由，这么说吧，虽然草帽屋的本意是不和BIG MOM开战，但在没有对等战力的条件下，谈判是没可能进行的。我可以不现身，但在你们需要的时候，最好能立刻出现。”罗露出一个轻松些许的表情，“我刚到甲板，没想到立刻就见到你了。黑足屋，如果你决定跟我走，我们现在就可以离开。我有草帽屋的生命纸。”

　　这才是自己知道的罗。山治忍不住想，思路清晰，理智冷静，一点疯疯癫癫的样子都不会有。只是，他还会是Hatter吗？

　　……我的Hatter。

　　“罗，”山治摸出一根烟来点起，“我还不能走。因为有些事情不能就这么一走了之。”金发男人呼出一口烟来笑了，“我发誓如果是你，你也不会逃避的。但是罗，我很高兴，你能来这里。”

　　医生愣住了。因为山治的这个坦然的笑容，也因为他说为自己的到来而高兴。

　　“不要觉得失望，我肯定会回去的。对了，我有几个问题，你能不能为我解答一下？”金发男人想了想，不知道那个trigger，究竟管不管用？

　　“是什么？”

　　“你有没有，什么奇怪的梦境阿什么的？”

　　罗想了想，这个问题和眼下棘手的状况好似没有一丁点关系。不过他还是作出了解答。“产生梦境是正常现象。入睡的时候每个人都会产生梦境，但有相当大的部分人会在醒来之後忘记。是发生什么了吗？”

　　“那你会不会梦见奇怪的地方，哦或者说奇怪的事情？比如疯狂的兔子阿，茶会阿，会消失的猫，蓝色的毛虫，还有薄得像纸一样的红桃卫兵什么的？”

　　医生皱起眉，没有说话。

　　是不是想起了什么呢？山治感到自己心脏开始剧烈跳动。“是这样的，我遇到了一个让我很困扰的问题……”他舔了舔嘴唇，由于紧张而感到说话的腔调都变得有点奇怪，“你说……为什么，乌鸦会像写字台？”

　　特拉法尔加·罗的表情在这一瞬间变了。在他给出一个明确的答案之前，他意识到自己已经重重吻上了山治的嘴唇。这一切都是那么的顺理成章，就像是潜藏在自己血脉之中，一早便知晓的，另一个答案。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

七

 

　　如同在一大片混沌的宇宙尘埃云中，突如其来的一个trigger，一个冲击，让所有尘埃捱蹭推挤着相互吸引，最终迸发出无与伦比的崭新的恒星光。不是永恒，却最接近永恒。这是他们真正意义上的第一个吻，却又是一个仿佛被遗忘了很久的，能让潜藏的东西全都猛烈燃烧起来的吻。

　　山治尝到了某些沉重的根本没想过宣之于口的东西，在这遍布危险的海上如同晨雾般虚幻不实；而罗也尝到了一些了然于胸的，充满鼓励意味的默许。于是他知道黑足屋已经察觉到了，只是，对方是在什么时候又是在什么情况下知道的呢？

　　这个问题很快就不再困扰医生。没有什么能比眼下这个状况更重要。他有些急切地加深这个吻，想要更多地感受到那个人。从对方身上传来的一切都表明，黑足屋和自己的感觉是一样的。欣喜，或者更多的是在索求。而在此之前，罗一直以为，这种事情永远也不会发生。

　　淡淡的香烟的气息正是自己所想象的他的味道，略显苦涩又不健康，却带着致命的吸引力。

　　当他们终于分开，由于差不多的原因导致的喘息让房间中充斥着一种躁动又迫切的气息。罗忍不住想，如果他不肯走，那么自己的到来还有什么意义？

　　像是知道对方在想什么，金发男人主动伸手搂住医生的脖子，将他拉近自己。“虽然我暂时是不打算跟你走，不过，”他笑了笑，“我们还有很多别的事情可以做阿。”

　　这一瞬间的山治的笑容，连神祇也会被蛊惑。罗立刻就知道了，自己怎么可能逃得过。从两年前见到这男人的第一眼，就注定会日思夜想。而当这个人放下一切表象与自己坦然相对，他不自觉间就显露出的惊心动魄的惑人姿态，真的让人无法抗拒。这两年来，自己无时无刻不在梦境中挣扎，为他疯狂，为他荒诞，为他一次又一次地狂欢，然而每次醒来都要独自面对反差巨大的清冷和沉寂。于是特拉法尔加·罗告诉自己，这才是现实，这就是现实。但现在，这个人竟然站在自己面前，说着这么暧昧不明，撩拨人心的话。这一切，都是真的吗？

　　“你真的……知道自己在说什么吗？”

　　山治吸了一口气，将整个身体都凑过去。他的嘴唇距离那个医生的嘴唇只有几毫米。他们身体相贴，呼吸交错。山治知道自己想要什么，所以他也知道罗想要什么，这就像一加一等于二那样简单直白。那些奇异的冒险和疯癫的话语，真的就是荒诞吗？不，自己无论如何都不可能置身事外。正如阿布索伦所说的那样，爱，是不可避免的。

　　大概自己这辈子也就只会耿直这么一次了。山治很清楚，在未来很长一段时间中，自己能留给对方或者让罗留给自己的，就是即将发生的事情了。他毫不退让地直视那双黯金色的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。“怎么，难道你不想吗，罗？”

　　他的声调轻缓，背後的答案沉重又坚定，宛若一句誓言。

　　没什么好犹豫的。罗已经将近在咫尺的金发男人禁锢在手臂间。他们用另一个吻回答彼此的问题。触碰到对方温软的舌尖的刹那，医生确定，黑足屋能带给自己的东西，谁也不能替代。他是独一无二的。他是黑足屋。

　　我的，黑足屋。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

八

 

　　手沿着白皙的脖颈向下。衬衫的扣子解开後，罗的手滑进山治的衣襟里，在光洁的肌肤上恋恋不舍地游走。从来没被这样对待过，陌生的碰触引得金发男人轻笑了一声，隐约带着几分不好意思的羞怯。不过他的声音很快就被吞进纠缠不清的亲吻中消失不见。

　　毕竟是自己先挑起来的，总不能光说不练。山治将手伸进罗的衣服下摆，报复般在他身上乱摸一气。医生匆匆结束了这个吻，果断脱去自己的上衣。盘踞在胸口和手臂上的刺青立刻闯进山治的视线。金发男人暗自赞叹着，忍不住用手去勾绘那些线条。自己不是没见过它们在罗身上铺开的样子，现在终于有了近距离欣赏的机会，他不得不承认，这简直……好看到要死了。

　　“你这些纹身……是不是有什么催眠或者暗示一类的东西？”不然自己为什么无法抵抗？

　　医生露出一个微微的笑容，这个人，可爱到自己想将他整个吞掉。罗搂住山治的腰，将他摁倒在自己的床上。难以想象平素对男人呼来喝去态度恶劣的家伙也会有这么顺从的时候。不知道是自己一直以来对他的迷恋有了回应，还是真的和那个萦绕不绝的问题一样——“乌鸦为什么像写字台”——没有理由就是最大的理由。

　　“你不喜欢吗，黑足屋？”

　　接下来的行为就是山治的回答。他突然一挺腰身将罗按到床上，自己跨坐到那人身上，带着一丝得意的轻笑俯视着医生。

　　衬衫松松垮垮地挂在臂弯里，袒露在空气中的胸口由于先前的亲吻，正随着呼吸急促起伏，那只海一样颜色的眼睛带着仿佛会燃烧的黯光，湿热得只想让人噬咬的粉色舌尖在一个微笑中若隐若现。一向穿着得体的金发男人一旦显露出这副魅惑的模样，特拉法尔加·罗只能承认自己一败涂地。

　　“黑足屋，你看起来真的非常美味。”

　　“哦，是吗？那么，”金发男人在医生专注的视线中，漫不经心地俯下身，将嘴唇印在对方锁骨处的那截刺青上，他含糊不清地说，“我是不是该说一句，用餐愉快？”

 

　　这是在梦里也不会出现的场景。白皙的皮肤因为快感而染上一层薄薄的粉色，金色的发丝垂落下来，那只湛蓝的眸中带着一层潮润的水气，山治正在努力压制随时会冲出喉咙的呻吟。迎接他的是一波又一波难以抗拒的美妙感觉，冲开理智在四肢百骸里尖叫。罗尽心尽力地继续着手上的动作，拿惯了各种凶器的双手此刻正在为趴在自己身上的金发男人提供一项堪称完美的服务。

　　“我的黑足屋，你知道自己有多诱人吗？”医生偏过头，将舌尖够上对方雪白的脖颈，舔舐和吮吻让山治整个人都微微颤抖起来。

　　“阿……怎么可能，阿！你，嗯别……”山治察觉到自己正被陌生的感觉控制着，舌尖都在发颤。这也是他从未体验过的，某种东西。它骚动着，更强烈，更坦然，在隐秘的地方明目张胆地抓挠，勾着自己不上不下，想要更多。

　　医生掌控着局面。虽然看起来黑足屋想要自己来，但那家伙真的嫩了点。罗轻而易举地将山治重新摁回床上。此刻那个金发的家伙已经没什么余裕折腾了，山治无意识地揪拧着自己能抓到的所有东西，呼吸也正跟着自己动作的节奏，愈发的急促。

　　“很喜欢吧？”

　　“不，没有……嗯……”

　　“但你的身体可不是这么说的，我的黑足屋。”罗凑上去吻他，毫不犹豫地加快了手上的动作。连一丁点拒绝的想法都没有，山治只能用一些黏腻煽情的鼻音来表达这些让他从头发丝到脚趾尖都忍不住颤抖的感觉。

　　“阿！”在一次又一次接连不断的快感中，金发男人渐渐压制不住那些喘息，在到达顶点的那刻，释放在罗的手中。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

九

 

　　山治浑身乏力，刚刚那种绝顶的快感让他的大脑几乎一片空白。他大口喘息着，同时意识到，竟然让这个人看到自己的这副样子……清醒过来才觉得这要死，他真的是非常、非常想要挖个洞把自己埋起来。

　　“让……让我……帮你……”这样说着，山治却几乎不敢去直视那个男人。最後鼓起勇气偷偷瞟了一眼，特拉法尔加·罗正凝视着自己，弯起嘴角露出一个邪气又好看的笑容。

　　脸上红潮还没有退去，金发男人这句话说得底气不足，可那略显沙哑的声线异乎寻常的勾人心魄。医生早就察觉到山治根本是在逞强，看起来他对眼下这种状况绝对是手足无措，可能只是下意识地觉得自己该做点什么，仅此而已。害羞的样子真是太可爱了，这个人。罗安抚地吻了吻对方金色的发尖。

　　“别急，让我来。”

　　罗将绵密的亲吻落在金发男人的颈侧，沿着胸口一路向下，在他覆盖着一层薄汗的身体上留下蜿蜒而漂亮的痕迹。指尖按揉着他的乳尖时，黑足屋整个身体都会颤抖；舌尖舔过腰线时，他会不自觉地发出喘息；亲吻落在大腿内侧时，他虽然有点抗拒可很快就会缴械投降。面对自己，这个人真的可以算是……敛起所有会反击的带刺的东西，将自己毫不设防地坦然献上。

　　怎么可能不爱你。

 

　　医生刚把手指沿着腿根向後滑过去，就感到下面这个身体绷紧了。他吻了吻山治的嘴唇，试图安抚这个紧张的家伙。“别紧张，交给我。不会让你受伤的。”

　　“罗……”山治像是猛地下定什么决心，他没有再逃避，而是盯着医生那双隐约燃着火的眼瞳，“照你……喜欢的来吧……”

　　这句话让罗笑了笑。竟然说出这样的话？这家伙到底对自己做出了多大的让步？

　　“你知道吗，在两年前，从我见你的第一眼起，我就被你吸引住了，黑足屋，”医生的手不安分地在对方的臀缝间抚摸，“但那个时候，实在很难相信能和你有什么交集，顶多知道你是草帽屋的手下，”罗将第一个指节轻轻送了进去，“去马林福德广场救草帽屋这件事，不光是因为我相信他拥有D的意志。我在那时就说过了，孽缘也是种缘分……不会有人明白的，我说的，”他顿了顿，那根手指又缓缓送进去一段，“是因为你。”

　　男人将嘴唇贴着金发男人的耳廓，就这样说了许多暧昧又不失认真的情话，真的让山治的注意力从身体的变化上移开了。山治在陷入那些愈来愈奇怪的感觉的同时，也在努力消化着罗所说的那些事情。

　　是他说的那样吗？所以说，罗，是从那时就……那么……自己呢，也不会是在闯到那扇门後见到Hatter罗才喜欢上他的吧……那究竟是什么时候呢？

　　渐渐地，手指加到了三根，医生耐心地开发着这个身体。他是如此的爱这个人，才让自己可以如此忍耐。现在自己看到的一切，拥有的一切，还有即将发生的事情，都是过去两年来无论如何也无法想象的，连梦中都不能

　　——自己爱上的这个人，比梦还要完美。

　　感受到几根手指在自己身下不断进出，粘腻的水声渐渐在房间中响起，那个医生也一直没放弃在别的部位煽风点火。让人忍不住浑身颤抖的快感卷土重来，可这一次，因为期待着什么，又似乎缺少了点什么，金发男人按捺不住问道：“还……还没好吗？”

　　医生低低笑了一声。“怎么，想要？”

　　“混蛋……”

　　下一秒，罗在他唇上咬了一口。“来了。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

十

 

　　“阿！”罗的手指抽了出去，取而代之的，是另一样东西。山治能够清晰感受到推挤进自己身体里的那个温度和形状。这种被填满的感觉……他只能张着嘴，却发不出更多的声音，脑袋里什么都不剩。

　　罗着迷地看着这个金发的人，眼泪正不受控制地从他眼角滑落。理智告诉他这不过是生理性的泪水，但也的确是自己造成的。此刻的山治脸颊绯红，深陷在情欲之中的模样，是自己——大概也是所有人——从未见过的绝顶风景。令人把持不住的画面，以及身下传来的强烈快感，潮水般汹涌而至，罗感到再差那么一点点，自己就要彻底失控了。

　　在此之前……

　　“抱歉。”医生没有继续，而是低头吻着金发男人的嘴唇，试图用一些宽慰的话来安抚他。然而从这刻开始，这个人就已经是自己的了，千真万确被自己所拥有。得到了。

　　“没事……”山治闭了闭眼睛，舌根发抖让他有点说不清楚，这个身体简直不像自己的，从头顶到脚趾尖都蔓溺着火焰般的感觉，但他还是努力抬手攀住罗的肩膀，“就这样……继续吧。”他努力吸了一口气，“我……说了，照你喜欢的……来……”

　　“你！”罗感到最後一丝理智也就此消失。这个人，撩拨起自己来简直……他再也按捺不住，本来也已经无法再忍耐了。罗退开一些，再撞进去，将自己完全送进那人白皙的腿根之间。他感到山治紧紧抓在自己背上，像溺水的人抓住稻草，自己所能做的，就是更重更深地顶进去。

　　什么都不再重要，除了他。

　　“阿……阿！”山治差不多立刻就知道了，之前的特拉法尔加·罗到底有多压制。自己现在没有任何开口的可能。进入自己体内的属于罗的部分横冲直撞，在碰触到某处的时候，山治前所未有地剧烈颤抖起来。可能那个医生说了点什么还是怎样，但他根本无暇顾及。眼下他的整个身体都像是泡在某种特殊的东西里，一旦开关被打开，酥麻的感觉就充斥在每一颗细胞中。

　　金发男人忽然感到自己的分身被牢牢攥住了，这让他从无尽的快感中回过神来。金发男人重重喘息一声，勉力看向那个医生。

　　“罗……”最脆弱的地方被制住，还是在这种时刻，他的声音带着哭腔。金发男人甚至感觉，只要那个人说，自己什么都会答应他。

　　“别急，我们一起。”罗紧紧贴着他的耳廓，那沙哑的嗓音让山治更加兴奋。只是这种距离最後就只差一步的感觉，每一秒都像一个世纪般漫长。

　　最後狠狠搅弄几下，终于到达顶点，医生抵在山治体内最敏感的部位，如同说着最庄重的誓言般宣布

　　“——我爱你。”

　　伴着这句话，他将自己的一部分留在了山治体内。放开手的那一刹那，金发男人也无法控制地射了出来。

　　“罗……”山治无意识地叫这着个名字，迎接那个人温柔的亲吻。

　　我也是爱你的。从我根本就没有察觉到的某个时间起。爱这件事，没有理由，就是最大的理由。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

十一

 

　　一点也不後悔。山治微微笑了一下。他的大脑重新开始运转。罗的到来——还有和自己的新的关系——也并不能足以对现状造成什么更大的改变。自己将要面对的仍然是头疼却又不可以逃避的事情。他想，这下自己拒婚的理由又多了一条，只不过……这个可真不能说。

　　金发男人坐起身来，感到腰有点酸痛。他随手在腰上按了按。“带我去洗个澡吧，罗。还得回去呢。”

　　医生揽着山治的腰将他重新按倒在床上。“等等再去。”他将手贴在山治的腰上，仔细地按摩起来。这样会快些恢复。黑足屋要面对的会是很危险的事情，如果因为自己的缘故让他受伤，罪过就大了。

　　不得不说医生的手法是很专业。金发男人将脸埋进柔软的布料里，不好意思地笑了笑。下一秒，他听到罗的声音响在自己耳边。

　　“等到你把这些事情解决，我会按着你做个够的。”

　　“白痴阿你！”回过头来，是特拉法尔加·罗的一个微笑。非常平静安宁，像和这海上一切的血雨腥风都没有关联，只是一个来自爱人的，最平常也最普通的笑容。什么风口浪尖，什么生死一线，什么生命的意义，什么未知的命运，什么梦想的重量。在这一刻统统都是虚幻，只有这个微笑，在一片迷雾中是如此真切。怦然心动。

 

　　“我不会走的。”令人脸红心跳的事情结束，一切恢复如常，两人的谈话也回到了眼下的状况。这次说出这句话的，是特拉法尔加·罗。

　　“哦？”山治发出一个疑惑的音节，因为罗一定有他的理由。只要合理，自然可以接受。

　　“也许你会需要我的帮助。”罗耸了耸肩膀，“我可是很清楚，你家族的势力。你想以一己之力反抗他们和BIG MOM，”他摇了摇头，“这不现实。”

　　“加一个同盟就现实了？”山治反问道，他也同样很冷静。

　　“所以我会在该出现的时候出现。把我作为你的後招吧，”医生坦然看着他，“你总不能就这么毫无准备地冲上去。”

　　“你在德雷斯罗萨的时候有给自己留条後路吗？”山治斜睨着他，“就那样冲到多弗拉明戈面前？”

　　“已经不会了，我发誓。”罗坦然答完，托着腮看向桌子对面的人，“那么你呢？”

　　金发男人注视着罗的眼睛，那双黯金色的眼瞳中满满的映着自己的影子。“……如果是你的决定的话。”

　　连自己都交给这个人了，还有什么是不能相信的？

 

　　当山治离开那艘明黄色的潜艇，溜回大船的甲板上时，天已经蒙蒙亮了。他撑着船舷，向下望去。特拉法尔加·罗站在潜艇的甲板上最後看了自己一眼，就回到船舱里，潜艇也随之消失在海下，仿佛从未出现过。

　　会在该出现时出现，是这样吧？那……会是什么时候呢？随意想着，山治为自己点起一支香烟。

　　白色的烟气在薄薄的晨雾中袅袅升起，远方的海平面开始泛起一层红色。就要日出了。他突然抬起眼睛。一只蓝色的大蝴蝶不知从什么地方飞来，在烟气中翩然飞舞，最後落在山治手边的船舷上。

　　金发男人一向对虫很不喜欢，然而这一次却没有那种不快的感觉，因为他非常确定……

　　“你是对的。”山治笑了笑，“爱和战争一样，都是不可避免的。”他没有看它，而是看向马上就要冲出海面的金色的太阳，“谢谢你，阿布索伦。”

　　——你说，为什么乌鸦会像写字台？

　　蝴蝶扇动翅膀离开船舷，迎着破空的日光消失在蔚蓝的天空中。由这双悄无声息的翅膀掀起的海啸，改变了谁心尖上盘桓的一整个世界。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	38. 《一块捏造要在原作前的肉》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※厨子上线即开车‖字母注意

　　“砰——”的一声，山治感到自己的肩膀结结实实地撞在了身後的树干上，与此同时，那位同盟船长已经按着自己的脖子狠狠吻了上来。他在心里喟叹了一下，闭上眼睛接受了这个吻。

　　此时此刻，在这座四皇统治下的岛屿，山治迎来了一场根本没有想象过的会面。他本以为，也许直到他们的同盟关系结束，自己都不会再见到特拉法尔加·罗。可谁知道，才单独行动了没多久，罗就在计划之外特地赶到了生日蛋糕岛。金发男人很清楚这附近的森林拥有怎样难以置信的能力，所以当那个医生突然在树林中出现的时候，他除了有点愕然，并不相信这会是真的。是幻象吧……念及此处，山治心里针刺般地疼了一下。他根本就没想到自己竟然会这么想念特拉法尔加·罗。

　　然而就在下一刻，那个医生直接使用能力出现在自己身前，二话不说按着自己就是一个长吻。

　　他真的来了。

 

　　“罗……唔……”名字叫出口就变成了些模糊不清的呢喃，沉没在彼此交换略有些急切的气息间。他们的舌尖缠在一起，把所有说不过来的东西全部沉进这个吻里，那些死里逃生的庆幸，那些久别重逢的宽慰。

　　山治死死揪住罗的衣襟，好像只要自己一松手，这个人就会消失。他拼命地回应着罗的亲吻，即使闭着眼睛也能感受到眼眶中的湿热。

　　山治原本是个非常坚强的人，即使独自一人留在敌人的地盘也不会有丝毫畏惧与退缩，可就在罗出现的这一刻，在亲吻倾落的这一刻，他突然就卸下了所有的坚持，那些不得不独自咬紧牙关与之对抗的东西也彻底崩塌。他可以将自己最软弱，藏得也最深的部分在这个人的面前肆无忌惮地展示出来。

　　因为他是自己的爱人，自己毫无保留地爱着，也同样被他不遗余力地爱着。爱能让人变得软弱，可同时也奇怪地更加坚强。就好像现在，山治突然就觉得，什么困难都不再重要了。

 

　　医生有点诧异于山治的主动，以前这个总是害羞的家伙从来没有这么主动过。放开怀里的人，罗退开一点打量着金发男人。上一次见到黑足屋还是在德雷斯罗萨，彼此都一副狼狈不堪的模样。此刻，医生看着山治穿着一件荷叶领的衬衫，黑色的西裤恰到好处地勾勒着一双长腿，脸颊因为刚刚的长吻泛着潮红，海色的眼瞳都仿佛带起一层湿润的潮气，他简直忍不住想，这家伙可真诱人。

　　“所以说，你怎么来了。”金发男人笑了笑，漫不经心地用指腹在自己唇角抹了一下。

　　罗的视线凝着在他的指尖，那湿润温热的舌尖缩回去的瞬间，他再度俯下身，吻了上去。

　　“诶别！”山治感到罗将一条腿挤进自己双腿间，磨蹭着敏感的部位，他立刻紧张起来，“这里……不行……”

　　医生勾起嘴角，露出一个标准的坏笑，看得山治心脏一阵狂跳。“我的黑足屋，这有什么不行的？”

　　“这里……不行……”山治咬了咬下唇，“这里的东西，都、都会看到的……”这座森林的一切，花朵，树木，甚至是河上的桥，路边的钟表，都是有生命的东西。开什么玩笑，自己实在不可能在这种地方和这家伙亲热阿……

　　罗凑近来，轻舔着山治的耳坠，哄骗般地问他：“那你说该去哪里？”

　　“嗯，别……你怎么来的？”

　　医生低声笑了笑，抬起手来。“ROOM！”

　　山治感到四周画面一阵眼花缭乱的变化，待到看清环境，自己已经是在红心海贼团那艘潜艇的船长卧室里了。在象岛的时候，他曾经在贝波的介绍下看过这个房间。和桑尼号上为男性船员们安排的吊床不同，罗的卧室里摆着一张标准意义上的床铺。

　　虽然和罗是上过床的关系，可他们其实并没有在真正的床上做过。山治想，大概……马上就会了吧。

　　他在那张大床上很自在地打了个滚儿，最後仰面躺着，很有感触地说：“在BIG MOM的船上，就连睡觉都没办法放松警惕。让我睡一觉？”

　　“好阿，要付费用的。”罗将帽子摘下来随手放到桌上。他走到床边坐下，看着山治躺在自己的床上，身体微微陷进柔软的布料中。

　　“这么小气？你吃掉了我做的那么多顿料理，我还没收你的餐费呢！”金发男人侧过来，手肘撑在床上，冲着医生露出一个洋洋得意的笑容，“还是说，你想顿顿都吃梅干夹心的面包全餐？”

　　“真恶劣。”嘴里慨叹着，罗被他这个略显慵懒的姿态诱惑住了。黑足屋不经意间透出来的那种色气，永远都能让自己把持不住。

　　“罗，我的事情还没有做完，别想擅自把我弄回去。”山治突然换了一个话题，语气也变得有些沉重。

　　“那就等到你做完为止。”医生接下他的话，扯过山治的左手放在唇边吻了吻，“还有别的问题吗？”

　　金发男人侧卧在床铺上望着他，罗那双黯琥珀色的瞳中已经燃起来一点火焰般的光。显然这家伙已经在考虑别的事情了，并且山治发现，自己其实也正在想差不多的事情。他有点着迷地将视线集中在罗的嘴唇，脑海中不自觉地构想起对方的双唇划过自己身体的画面，那些无法用语言形容的愉悦的感触。金发男人感到有些口干舌燥，然後他弯起唇角，顺势揪住对方的手腕，将罗向自己的方向拽过来。

　　“那好吧。看来现在，我们也没有别的事情可以做了。你说是吗？”

 

　　罗伸出手挑起几缕金色的发丝，任由它们在自己指缝间滑过，他在那只海一样颜色的眼瞳中见到了渴望的光，下一秒，医生俯下身将金发男人摁倒在床上，亲吻他白皙的脖颈。自己真的想念这家伙太久了，久到，多一分钟都不愿再等待。

　　脖子上清晰地传来吮吻的感觉，湿热的气息让头脑有点昏昏沉沉，山治感到罗正在解着自己衬衫的纽扣。他有点不好意思地笑了笑。虽然是和这家伙彻彻底底地做过了吧，而且怎么说呢，做的时候也非常喜欢，但被那双手摸到身上的时候，金发男人依然会觉得浑身发软，脸红心跳。

　　衬衫被脱到臂弯，山治便将手臂抽出来，从对方的衣服下摆伸进去抚摸。罗的体格和自己不相上下的棒，不过自己更喜欢他身上的刺青。每一次看到的时候，都会因为那些线条而心动不已。

　　“喂，脱掉吧，罗。”山治舔了舔嘴唇，声线微微沙哑，他无意识地揪着罗的上衣向上掀去。

　　没什么迟疑，医生立刻脱掉了自己的上衣，然後解开了山治的皮带扣。他知道山治喜欢什么，他更喜欢对方为自己着迷的样子。当金发男人那修长白皙的手指沿着纹身的线条游走，就如同画下了某种符咒，他甚至能够感受到这份感情的重量。

　　黑色的西裤一寸一寸褪去。此刻，山治已经一丝不挂地躺在自己身下，他摆出的那副毫不抵抗的模样，真让人抵抗不住这样的诱惑。医生垂首吮吻他精致的锁骨，一只手按上他焦急等待着爱抚的部位，另一只手沿着大腿内侧几乎无人碰触的光滑肌肤细细抚摸。

　　金发男人微微弓着身子，张着嘴发出几声若有若无的喘息。他摆了摆自己的腰，将那渴求爱抚的部位更深地送进医生的掌心，希望罗可以更认真地对待它。

　　“真心急呀，我的黑足屋。”罗的舌尖在山治的乳尖上轻轻转着，将那粒突起含进嘴里，放在齿间以一种温柔的力度噬咬。

　　“阿……”微微的痛感，又有点怪异的麻痒，一方面有些心切，一方面又想退却。山治知道自己的身体已经被这个专业的医生摸索得一清二楚了。他总能该死的知道自己喜欢什么，需要什么。

　　很快，从下身传来的熟悉的快感将山治整个吞没，罗用他最熟悉也最喜爱的方式，给予自己直接而强烈的抚慰。不管嘴上怎么说，自己的身体真的非常喜爱这种感觉，充满了活力与致命的诱惑力，是一种活着的证据。

　　山治紧紧揪着罗的背肌，感到自己现在几乎连呼吸都被那个人控制着，无论他说什么自己都不会拒绝。“……阿！你……那里……快一点……”

　　“我就知道你喜欢。”医生黯琥珀色的眼睛牢牢锁着自己的恋人，这世上没有什么比这更好看的景色了。当山治全身都染上情欲的红色，海一样的眼瞳里起了雾，连话都说不出只能断断续续地喘息，即使这样也依然想要自己给他的时候，罗相信自己什么都不再需要了。

　　“那就叫我的名字。”他贴着山治的嘴唇诱惑般地说。

　　“嗯……罗……罗！”金发男人带着些微的哭腔，伸出舌尖来够他的嘴唇，仿佛这样就能取悦这个掌控了自己的人。

　　罗能感到山治不光是呼吸，他浑身都在颤抖。掌心中的物体不时跳动着，像是一条鲜活的生命。医生很细致地为它服务，不过他的注意力更多的还是在更下方一点，在那个等待着自己进入的地方。小小的入口微微颤抖着，收缩着，仿佛也非常焦灼，渴望着被填满的那一刻。

　　想进入这具身体，想占据他最深的地方，想让他因为自己的进入而高潮，想将自己的一部分彻底留在他体内。

 

　　罗将一根手指的指尖向内里探进去一点。生涩的感觉立刻传来，反抗着自己。他加快了另一只手的动作。很快，在他技巧性的抚摸下，金发男人发出一声急促的喘息，紧绷的身体瞬间放松，白色的浊液留在了山治的身体上，也流到了罗的手上。

　　罗觉得自己忍不了多久了。身下的器官肿胀得有些疼痛。他很想立刻进入，却还保持着理智，必须先做好扩张。他深吸一口气，慢慢将沾着液体的手指送进那个微微颤抖着，一张一合的入口。湿热的肉壁被一点点顶开，又从四面八方包裹住他的手指，很快，这里就会接纳比手指要大得多的东西。

　　“快……快一点……”金发男人呢喃着，此刻正在努力放松自己的身体。

　　罗吻住他的嘴唇，在进行这个绵长的亲吻的时候伸进第二根手指。对方那些不安分的动作正在给自己的身体带来更多感觉，那个混蛋非常清楚自己喜欢被碰触哪里，山治此刻胡乱地揪着手边能够到的东西，试图分散自己的注意力，抵御着那让身体止不住剧烈颤抖的碰触。

　　三根手指都放进去了，罗又抽插了几下，试着再扩张一点，好让山治更轻松一些。黑足屋的身体非常敏感，当自己碰到体内最敏感的那一点，更是显露出从未有人见过的艳丽的一面。他居高临下地看着已经被情欲掌控的金发男人，告诉他：“我要进去了。”

　　手指一下子全部退出去，还没有来得及体会那种突如其来的空虚感，山治抬起泪眼模糊的视线才看了一眼罗，就感到一个灼烫坚硬的东西破开了自己的身体，慢慢挤了进来。

　　“阿……”山治嗓子沙哑，舌尖也不稳，只能发出一个颤抖的尾音。

　　屏住呼吸，看到自己一点一点直到全部没进金发男人那美好的躯体之中，如潮水般袭来的感觉强烈得无以复加，这个人是自己的，被自己占据，彻彻底底属于自己。罗在这一刻觉得，天堂也不过如此。

　　山治狠狠喘了口气，明明下身被填得满涨，可一股奇异的感觉从不知道什么地方跳出来，迅速占据了他的大脑，竟然让他觉得这很好，很满足，并且，还想要得更多。他伸手按了按自己的下腹，仿佛能够感受到罗的那个器官，它正在用强烈的存在感霸道地占据自己，宣布着所有权。

　　“我要动了。”罗扶着山治的腰，缓缓开始了动作。

 

　　大片的快感从彼此结合的地方传来，比手指更粗大的物体让山治整个身子都沉浸在无法言说的酥麻感中，那个混账医生每一次动作都故意磨蹭着自己体内最敏感的地方，山治除了呻吟已经什么都说不出来了。

　　透过模糊的视线，他隐约看到罗身上那些黑色的刺青，向自己扑来，生出无数枝桠，死死纠缠在心脏里。什么身体，什么性命，什么心脏，在这一刻他统统可以交给这家伙。山治知道自己是爱着罗的，很难说是为什么，可能从夏波第群岛拍卖会场里的第一面开始，被那双黯琥珀色的眼睛凝视住的一瞬间，就可以心甘情愿地将自己全部给他了吧。

　　罗将他扶起来，换了一个姿势，让山治跨坐到自己身上。就着这个动作，他可以更深入地顶进这具躯体。粘稠的液体从白皙的腿根处流淌到皮肤上，水声与喘息让整个房间都充斥着淫靡的气息。如果不是作为恋人，谁能想得到这个金发的男人会在床上展露出这么诱惑人心的动人模样。现在，只有自己，可以肆无忌惮地品尝这个身体。他是爱着这个人的，罗相信，如果是山治，只要他一句话，自己便可连性命也立刻送上。

　　“黑足屋，你真……厉害……”简直是要死了。仿佛永远都不够。罗的声音也夹杂着喘息，不再像先前那样游刃有余。

　　“才……阿！你！”山治用手按在医生的胸口上，浑身瘫软，双腿根本就没有分毫抵抗的气力，只能任由对方在自己体内继续顶撞。看到特拉法尔加·罗的双眼被情欲侵占得有些疯狂，而这全都是因为自己，他感到更加兴奋。金发男人露出一个得逞的轻笑，彻底放纵自己，迎合着医生的动作，扭动着腰，让那件凶器在自己体内更剧烈地进出。快感如同火焰，席卷燃遍全身，这具身体简直不像是自己的，陌生，炽烈，却又棒得无法形容。

　　来自恋人的配合像是种鼓励，医生不自觉地加大了动作。一时间两人都没有任何余裕再想更多事情。宛若置身狂风骤雨，欲望一次又一次攀上浪尖。最後在一阵剧烈的搅弄中，他们同时绷紧身体，释放了出来。

 

　　山治疲软地倒在罗身上，呼吸从急促慢慢和缓下来。医生伸手搂紧金发男人那细瘦的腰，温柔地亲吻他汗湿的颈侧。

　　“我爱你，山治。”他低声说着。

　　金发男人只是轻轻嗯了一声表示自己听到了。

　　他不会说出口的，“我也爱你”这种话。如果有一天，在这片危机四伏的海上，自己注定要作为罗的敌人彻底对立，纠缠不清的感情难道不是一道枷锁吗？他很感谢罗对自己说过这样的话，但同时，他也希望自己不会成为他的弱点。如果自己不爱他，兴许罗动手的时候就会更干脆一点了吧。

　　……只是，怎么可能不爱阿。山治疲累地笑了笑，挪了挪自己的身子，主动吻上对方的嘴唇。就算始终不会说，都放在这个吻里，也足够了。

　　医生品尝着山治送过来的唇瓣和舌尖，对于自己并不怎么擅长主动的恋人来讲，这已是非常值得嘉许的行为了。也许，想从这家伙嘴里听到“我爱你”什么的是根本没可能的吧……但这，也没什么问题。

　　罗当然清楚山治是个怎样的人。一个将全世界的Lady都捧到天上温柔呵护，又当神明一般跪拜的男人。他本以为自己只能远远地望一望对方，多看几眼他笑起来的样子。可谁知道，山治竟然会和自己在一起，除了爱，根本不会再有其他的解释了。

　　“我突然想起你第一次投怀送抱的时候，也是这样凑过来吻我。”医生笑着抬起手，在山治的金发上卷了一下。他的手指顺着打卷的金发向下滑去，缓缓抚摸着那人依然没有褪去红潮的耳根。在单独相处的时候，山治并不反对这类亲昵的小动作，有时被撩拨得面红心跳的模样会显得这家伙更加可爱。

　　突然提起这个话题，山治愣了一下。“怎么？”

　　罗重新搂住金发男人的腰，缓缓为他按摩。“我以为你单纯是在拿我寻开心。因为你早就看出我喜欢你了，对吧？”

　　“……可是最後被占便宜的那个是老子阿，你还有什么意见吗？”

　　医生低声笑了起来。黯琥珀色的眼睛温柔地盯着金发男人。“当然没有，”他庄重地重复着，“我说过了，我爱你。”

　　山治很享受罗那专业的按摩手法，他换了个更舒服的姿势赖在床上，眯着眼睛懒洋洋地开口。“混账男人的甜言蜜语，老子可没兴趣。”

　　“这个嘛，你对我有兴趣就足够了。”

　　这句话中调笑的意味太过浓厚，山治立刻羞恼地睁开眼睛，正对上医生的坏笑。下一秒，对方探过身子，用一个绵长的吻把他要说的话全部堵了回去。

　　“下面来说正事，我有三件事要告诉你，黑足屋：第一件事，我会在附近等你,该出现时我一定会出现；第二件事，除了我，草帽屋他们也差不多该到了，记住，没有人是在孤军奋战；最後一件事，”特拉法尔加·罗顿了顿，“如果这座岛上一定要举行婚礼，那你就嫁给我吧。”

　　山治愣愣地看着他，一句话都说不出来，最後，他只能将脸埋在那家伙的胸口。如果不这样做的话，他想，可能自己就会非常不争气地流出眼泪了吧。未来将会发生什么都不再重要，面对四皇，面对文斯莫克家族，无论怎样艰苦的战斗也都会充满勇气，这一刻，山治非常肯定的一件事就是

　　——恋人、伙伴，有了这些重要的人站在身旁，自己是真的无所畏惧。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	39. 《Ｍｅｍｏｒｙ》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※捏造要在原作前‖求个幼驯染

　　真好看。这样想着，特拉法尔加·罗将视线停留在露出来的那一小截的手腕和脖颈上，却没打算采取任何更进一步的动作。他只是坐在餐桌边，静静看那个金发的男人在厨房中忙碌。

　　不得不说，那个人的存在就已是一道非常中看的风景了。

　　 “看什么呢，罗？” 山治忽然回过头来，那只海一样颜色的眼睛在对方身上转了一圈，漫不经心地笑了笑。不知道是见闻色霸气让自己太过敏锐，还是那家伙的视线实在有够锋锐的缘故，金发男人一直都能清晰察觉到医生的目光是如何在自己身上移动的。

　　罗站起身来，缓步走到他背後，两只手探过来将山治搂贴到自己怀里。能够感受到金发男人似乎是微微笑了起来，却没有拒绝这样的亲昵行径，医生心情很好。显然是左右无人的情况下，山治网开一面了。

　　没什么可犹豫的，罗低下头，将一个吻印在山治白皙的耳廓上。金色的发丝轻轻擦过唇角，带着一阵清香。只是嘴唇碰了碰，山治的脸颊连带耳朵就染上了一层薄薄的粉色。罗在脑袋里构想了一下，要是自己再做得过火点，这家伙得害羞成什么样子？真想立刻就见识见识呢。

　　“混蛋医生，你快放手……”侧了一下头，金发男人立刻看到罗正一脸坏笑地望着自己。

　　“我才不放。”罗顿了顿，换了个话题，“幸好没错过你们的船。”

　　昨晚只差一点，他的潜艇就会和桑尼号错肩而过了。虽说目的地是一样的，可错过意味着要浪费掉许多时间。再次看到那个金发的男人叼着香烟出现在甲板上的时候，被那只漂亮得仿佛包含一整片海洋的眼睛注视着，特拉法尔加·罗幡然醒悟，自己一直以来都对这个人怀着怎样不能忽视的感情。

　　是从什么时候起的？不是在格林比特的最後一眼，也不是自己从他手中接过食物的时刻，更不是庞克哈萨德冰天雪地里的重遇，甚至也不是两年前在夏波第群岛拍卖会场的那一面，大概……十二年前在北海的相遇才算是无人知晓的真正开端吧。以前错过了太多，这一次罗绝不会再容许自己犯下同样的错误。

　　医生果断不打算拖延，当晚就找了个时间说了出来。而超乎他想象的是，山治竟然没有像他所以为的那样拒绝。那时山治只是捏着根香烟，似乎在出神地思考着什么，就这样过了好半晌，才转开头支支吾吾说了一句「我也并不讨厌罗阿」。

　　那一刻医生就知道了，黑足屋是喜欢自己的，只是以他的性格，不会平铺直叙地承认而已。拐弯抹角不是继续进展的好办法。所以他没再多说什么，走过去毫不犹豫地吻上山治的嘴唇。那是一个略带着陌生和紧张的亲吻，在对方温软胆怯的舌尖的甜美之下，香烟那微苦的气息显得是那么的无足轻重。不过然後，就没什么然後了……这全怪半夜起来偷吃东西的同盟船长。黑足屋一把就将自己推开了。罗得承认，在那一刻他前所未有地想用能力把草帽屋直接锁进冰箱里。

　　第二天两艘同盟船只并行，回到了象岛。其他人都上了岛，山治说自己要再整理一下被路飞玩残的厨房，罗则借口处理自己船上的一些事情，两人就这样一起留下了。至于真正的目的……看看现在这个样子就知道了。

　　被搂着紧紧贴在罗的胸口上，山治能够感受到对方的心跳，同时自己的心脏也在狂跳，而且……他忍不住想，八成还会跳得更快吧。虽然从没有提过，可他直到现在也还记得很清楚，自己在十二年前见过的特拉法尔加·罗是个什么模样，那顶标志性的帽子真是很好地让自己记住了他——一个脸色阴沉的小鬼，甚至不会讨人喜欢地笑上一笑。谁知道这么多年过去了，如今的自己竟会和这家伙抱在一起接吻呢？最重要的一点就是，对，这明明是个男人好吗……

　　山治在罗的怀里转了半圈，现在两个人面对面站着，金发男人抬起头凝视着那双黯琥珀色的眼睛。现在的罗，目光中带着一点笑意，也没怎么遮掩流露出的温柔，就这样望着自己。

　　到底有多喜欢他，这个问题值得商榷。然而眼下山治并没有想太多，他的视线集中在罗挑着笑容的嘴唇，他想起昨晚被迫中断的亲吻，想起在那一瞬间，哪怕心脏都可以交付出去的心动感觉。

　　金发男人将手搭在医生的肩膀上，忽然一笑，勾着那个人的肩膀将他向自己的方向扯过来，凑上自己的嘴唇。

 

　　两个人安静地享受着嘴唇轻轻厮磨的触觉，温柔甘美，又有点眩晕，似乎……还有几分口干舌燥。很快这种浅尝辄止的吻就让人觉得难以满足，他们选择用呼吸和舌尖纠缠，渴望着拥有更多。医生一只手搂着山治细韧的腰，另一只手按着那颗金色的脑袋加深这个吻。这么乖巧主动地送上门来，自己可不会轻易放走他。

　　在接吻这件事上，山治实在没有太多足以自傲的经验。很快，那个医生就占据了主动，金发男人只能抱着他，头晕目眩，呼吸急促。令他难以置信的是，那种全身都紧紧贴着罗的陌生触感，自己非但不讨厌，反而觉得刺激兴奋，更让山治浑身乏力，简直快要站立不住。医生很快察觉到了这点，他抱着金发男人放到流理台上，捧着山治的脸颊持续不断地吻着他。

　　“唔……嗯，唔……”罗退开的时候，两人纠缠不休的舌间牵出一道细细的银线。这种无法言说的画面，山治从来都没有想象过，顿时他觉得自己的脸颊一定红得像是燃着火焰。

　　“不会有人来的。我可要继续了，黑足屋。”说着，罗已经解开了近在咫尺的一颗纽扣。

　　金发男人垂首注视着医生的动作，自己的衣扣被一颗一颗解开，衬衫被轻松褪到手肘。赤着上身对于自己而言没什么特殊的，毕竟是男人，可是在对方面前，或者说在这一刻，山治觉得自己就像是砧板上的一条鱼，就看对方打算怎么料理了。

　　果然，医生微微笑了，紧跟着就贴上来，舔吻金发男人的颈侧。温热的气息——不，那些地方根本就是要烧起来了——沿着神经传进大脑，山治有点不好意思，不安地揪扯着罗肩膀上的衣料。

　　“别……别在这里……罗……”

　　“好阿，我们去沙发上。”医生凑到他耳尖上轻轻咬了一口，跟着抄起山治的膝窝和肩膀，将他打横抱了起来。

　　如果以前有人敢这样抱着自己，那肯定是下一秒就被踢飞的节奏。金发男人想，自己竟然能够容忍……大概就只因为他是罗吧？

　　当医生把山治放倒在沙发上，顺手又将他的裤子彻底褪下去的时候，山治紧张得浑身僵硬。他不安地坐了起来。“你……你知道要怎么做吗？”

　　罗在他的嘴唇上咬了一口，话说得很温柔，可脸上的笑容怎么看都像是得逞的坏笑。“这个你就别担心了，我可是医生。专业的。”

　　当罗再次垂首，在山治的锁骨上吮吻的时候，金发男人抱着那人的肩膀无法控制地想，该死的医生。

 

　　的确，这该死的医生简直轻而易举就能在自己身体点起火焰。那双纹着刺青的手抚摸到哪里，哪里就传来难以想象的奇怪感觉，像是一丛丛火焰在自己的身体上跳舞，再加上那家伙不断向下的吮吸和舔舐，每一个动作都能让自己微微颤抖。

　　“嗯……”当山治发现罗的手掌果断对自己的关键部位施加爱抚的时候，带着一位医生应有的干练，他忍不住发出一声轻喘。没办法，这种私密的事情他可从来没有和别人一起做过。这种陌生的感觉，真是兴奋刺激得可怕，更不要提那家伙的手法让自己除了想爆粗口之外，差不多什么都不剩了。

　　罗很仔细地盯着山治的神情。他想要讨好自己喜欢的人，想要用这双手让他的黑足屋体会到前所未有的感觉，本着这样的目的，医生简直不遗余力。

　　身下的金发男人半张着嘴，从他绯红的脸颊和微微眯起，泛着水汽的湛蓝眼睛能够看出，身体传来的感觉令他愉悦。此刻那白皙的身体泛着粉色，毫不设防地对自己展开，一层薄薄的汗水覆盖在这具漂亮的躯体上，述说着最原始也最本能的引诱。

　　与此同时医生也发现了，对着这样的画面，自己竟然快要失去冷静了。原本作为医生——尽管还是海贼更为准确——他一直以为不同的人体在自己眼中并不会有多大分别，然而现在他知道自己错了。黑足屋对自己而言是非常特殊，不，最特殊的那一个，特殊到自己面对他的身体都会彻底忘掉医生这重身份。只要看着这个人被欲望掌控，就想连自己也一并扔进欲望的漩涡，想要更进一步，想让他哭喊自己的名字，想彻底占有这个人，想看他胡乱喘息着抱住自己，一句完整的话也说不出来，想要将自己的存在，如同一个烙印般永远刻印在他的身体里。

　　罗着迷地吮吻山治白皙得耀眼的皮肤，留下大片大片的吻痕，花朵般绽放。山治的身体非常敏感，乳尖更是如此，只要轻轻一碰，整个身体都要忍不住颤抖。医生才不会错过这样的好机会，顿时那处小小的凸起在他的刻意玩弄下，变得更加鲜艳。

　　“阿！不……不要……”金发男人掐着罗的肩膀，指尖不自觉地绞拧着，一面想要抗拒一面又向接连不断，一波更甚一波的快感缴械投降。山治感到舌尖打颤，身体被汹涌的感觉吞没，尤其是下方那个被对方不断套弄不断挑逗的部位，让他的大半个身子都陷进奇异的酥麻感，从未有过的想要尖叫想要沦陷想要不顾一切只遵从身体的本能。愈演愈烈的快感让他迷醉，然而就差最後一步就要抵达至高点的那一刻，却硬生生地停下了。

　　简直要死！

　　那个罪魁祸首探长身子贴着山治颤抖的嘴唇说：“叫我的名字，黑足屋。”

　　“呜……”金发男人用潮润的眼睛瞥了他一眼，“混蛋……”接着他就感到，需要宣泄的地方不仅停下了抚慰，更被对方恶意捉紧了。

　　“叫我的名字阿，怎么？”

　　“呜……妈的……”山治感到前所未有的委屈，眼泪忍不住顺着眼角滑落，他用手臂挡住自己的脸，可从身体到神经始终在没完没了的尖叫，最後他选择了自暴自弃，声音中带着抑制不住的哭腔，“呜……罗……罗！”

　　医生抓住他的手臂挪开，注视着山治无声哭泣着的模样。虽然是想要欺负他的，可看着这家伙这么无助的样子，受了天大的委屈般，也忍不住心疼起来。“抱歉，山治……”

　　“阿！”医生那突如其来的动作让金发男人几乎要尖叫出声。

　　正如罗所说过的，他是个专业的医生。没人能比他更清楚如何让这具漂亮的躯体沉浸在快感之中。手上猛然加快了动作，他几乎没费吹灰之力就带着山治攀上了顶点。

　　在液体飞溅而出的那一刹那，山治也没有意识到，自己究竟有没有再叫出那个名字。也许是叫了吧，在那一刻自己什么都想不到了，可紧随而至的是一个激烈得近乎窒息，也沉重得令自己无法视而不见的亲吻。

 

　　哪怕是圣人，在面对这么有煽动性的画面的时候也不能再保持基本的理智吧。罗将金发男人一条修长的腿抬起来，向上折去。大概和这家伙战斗的方式有关，山治的身体柔韧性非常好，这种程度的姿势一点也不成问题。明明是拥有可怕力量的长腿，此刻却软弱无力，只能任由自己攀折。这种奇异的对比激起了男人的征服欲，特拉法尔加·罗感到心跳加速——虽说自己的心脏，从推倒山治到现在，一直都在狂跳。

　　医生低下头，从山治的膝窝开始亲吻，一径向下舔到他光滑细腻，鲜少接触过日光的白皙腿根。

　　敏感的地带重新燃起一片火焰。山治发出一声模糊的呻吟，勉力向下看了一眼，罗埋首在自己腿间舔吻的画面顿时让他觉得羞耻爆表，可身体传来的兴奋感让他无论如何也没办法拒绝。

　　“阿！罗……”接连不断的刺激让那处已经疲软的部位很快又站了起来。

　　罗觉得时机差不多了，他也快要忍耐不住，这时慢慢将手探到更下方轻轻揉弄着。医生的手指带着粘稠的液体，慢慢推挤进了那个入口。

　　山治无意识地扭了一下自己的腰，即使沉浸在愉悦的感觉中也依然能体会到这种不适，他想逃离这种被侵入的感觉。

　　“忍耐一下，很快就好，”罗凑过来吻他的嘴角，“放松点，不会让你难受的。”

　　金发男人能够感觉到，罗正在拼命按捺着什么，他比平时暗哑太多的声音就是最大的证据。都这种时候了还想要顾着自己……山治喘了一口气，努力忽视掉那些不适，捧起医生的脸亲吻他。只是，这个吻多少有些漫不经心，因为罗的手根本没有停下，他正忙着给自己再添上一把新的火焰。

　　不得不说，罗非常耐心。很快不舒服的侵入感就被潮汐般重现的快感吞没。山治现在能做的，只是努力够着手中能够到的一切，揪住它们，抓挠它们，撕扯它们。睁开眼睛就能看到罗胸口上漂亮的刺青，从眼睛直到心脏，彻底入侵自己的脑海。可能会在他的背脊上留下很多痕迹吧……不过这种事情，山治眼下真的不太能顾得上了。

　　手指已经加到了三根，医生似乎一直想摸索出什么，他让手指从不同的角度反复进出，摩擦着温热柔软的内壁。终于，在触到某一处的时候，金发男人止不住地颤抖起来，张着嘴发不出一点声音。

　　就是这里。罗露出一个得逞的笑容。他咬了咬对方发颤的嘴唇，手指全部退了出去。

　　“我进来了。”

　　山治立刻感到身体里一空，那微妙的失落感让他想要被更多的什么填满。下一秒，他就在突然的顶撞中叫了出来。坚硬灼热的物体一瞬间便将他填得满胀，在此之前，这种事情他根本无从想象。

　　看着自己彻底埋进这副身躯，罗忍不住发出一声粗重的喘息。紧致的内壁从四面八方绵密地包裹住自己，明明不是用来接受的部位却奇异地承认着这场入侵，医生觉得自己舒服得简直快要炸裂。这差不多已经是得到了自己最想要的东西，有生以来感觉最棒的一刻。在这一刻，除了身下的这个男人，什么都不再重要。

　　他轻柔地吻去山治眼角滑落的泪珠。他知道，即使现在不舒服也很快就会忘掉的，因为会有更多也更强烈的感觉让这个人记住。罗用手按着山治的腿弯，缓缓退出一点，再慢慢顶进去。快感沿着神经传进大脑，即使只是些“感觉”，也仿佛拥有足以掌控一切的力量。

　　“黑足屋，你真是……太棒了……”他盯住山治的脸，舔了舔自己的唇角。

　　被欲望彻底掌控的山治大概无暇顾及自己说了些什么。医生没有耽搁，他不断顶入这具漂亮的躯体，找到刚刚令山治浑身颤抖的那个部位，反复推挤摩擦着。强烈的快感像是电流，又像是漩涡，根本抵抗不了，山治毫无意识地将身体展开，迎合着对方的进犯。

　　“快……阿！快一点……”金发男人模糊不清地嘟哝着，略显急切地抓着医生的手臂。

　　罗低声笑了笑。轻微的震颤沿着两人结合的部位，也被山治敏感的身体所捕获。他无声地颤抖着，摇了摇头。

　　“如你所愿。”说完，医生猛地加快了动作，退到入口再狠狠撞进去。这毫不留情的撞击带来的是一波接一波强烈到无以复加的快感。一瞬间，宛若海上风暴的降临，山治彻底沉浸在这场风暴中，心甘情愿地随着欲望抛上抛下，一方面无力抵抗，另一方面，却也充满了欢愉和欣喜。

　　“嗯……阿！你……阿！”山治无法控制地发出呻吟，搂紧身上的人。医生掐着金发男人的腰杆，最後猛烈搅弄了几下，将自己彻底释放在山治的身体里，分毫不差地抵着他最敏感的那一点。山治承受不住这样的刺激，同时到达了顶点，剧烈颤抖着再次释放出来。

　　罗重重喘了一口气，俯下身吻着山治金色的发丝。“你是我的。我爱你。”

　　山治没说什么，紧紧搂住医生的肩膀。

 

　　“老子要去洗澡。快点下去啦……你是个大型犬吗，舔起来没完了？”金发男人推了推医生的肩膀。从一做完这家伙就黏糊糊地搂着自己又舔又吻，到现在都没有停下。

　　“好阿，一起去。”罗坐起身来，他俯视着身下养眼的风景，弯了弯嘴角露出一个坏笑，“要好好地清洁出去才行。我来帮你。”

　　原本喘匀了气息的山治顿时脸又狠狠红了起来。“谁……谁要你来阿？！”

　　“ROOM！”大概就没打算给山治拒绝的机会，上来医生就用了能力，两人一转眼就到了浴室里。

　　清洗身体什么的自然又是另一番风情，简直没什么可犹豫的，罗立刻按着山治又要再做一遍。不过这次却被金发男人理智冷静地踢开了。

　　山治揉着自己的腰，刚才抬腿的动作……不得不说，竟真的有几分困难。“妈的，老子的腰都要断了……莫非你是我们的敌人，故意要折损我们最重要的战力？！”

　　医生被他一本正经的样子逗笑了。“敌人什么的，只要抢走你就会自动变成草帽屋的敌人了。放心吧，在这件事上，我会认真考虑的。”

　　“喂喂，你认真考虑个什么劲儿阿……”山治打开淋浴，开始冲洗身体。

　　“十二年前……”

　　山治的动作猛然一顿。虽然从没对任何人提起过，可十二年前和特拉法尔加·罗的相遇是货真价实的。他突然意识到，显然罗也并没有像自己以为的那样忘记。山治回过头，看到罗抱起双臂，正凝视着自己。

　　“十二年前遇见你的时候，你给了我一个苹果。那时我就在想，如果自己能活下来，找你做我的老婆也不错。”

　　山治噗嗤一声笑了出来。“没想到你小小年纪就在想这种事情了？真早熟阿！”

　　“笨蛋，你以为我看不出来吗？”罗很平静地开口，“你当时在流浪，身上只有那一个苹果。你却给了我。不是吗？”

　　金发男人看了他几秒，果断扭开了头。这种事情，自己当然也记得很清楚阿！“哼，我可觉得你是个脸色阴沉，不知感恩的小混蛋。当时竟然把苹果给了你，後来不知有多么後悔呢。”

　　口是心非的家伙。罗走过来，笑嘻嘻地将山治抱进怀里。“不知感恩？不如我把下半辈子都送给你，让你切身体会一下我是怎么报恩的，你看行吗？”

　　“走……走开！你、你摸哪里阿？！”

　　妈的。谁能想到，小时候遇见的那个小鬼，如今竟然成了自己的恋人。不管走过了多少不同的路，现在却是同盟，还有幸乘上同一条船。能有现在这样的展开，可能这一切都是很早以前就注定好了的吧。

　　这一刻，山治被罗的抚摸弄得很有些走神，却仍在默默问着自己

　　——是不是从那时起，看见这家伙默然不语，眉头紧锁的模样，就不由自主地想要靠过去，想要站在他身边的？

 

　　金发男人转过视角看了看，特拉法尔加·罗那双黯琥珀色的眼睛里再也没有当初的阴沉和乖戾，此刻专注地望着自己，隐约闪动着温柔的光芒。不是记忆里的那个小鬼了，眼下这个，才是自己最喜欢的模样吧。

　　“在想什么呢？”罗咬了咬山治的耳朵。

　　金发男人笑了笑，没有拒绝这一次的亲昵。“不，没什么。”

 

　　——谁知道呢？也许吧。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	40. 《The Break of Dark》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※怕虫梗

　　兴许是即将进入某个夏岛了吧，海上的天候稳定下来并且愈发显得炎热了。不过新世界的指针并不止一个，跟准其中一枚走的话，即使到了其他岛屿附近的也不一定就真会碰上那座岛，擦肩而过也是很正常的事情。

　　不过前提是，那座岛屿没有出现在路飞眼中的话。

　　“注意！注意！一点钟方向发现疑似岛屿的影子！”乌索普的声音从喇叭里传遍了整个桑尼号。上一秒还缠着厨师先生要零食的草帽船长迫不及待地从厨房中窜了出来，跳上狮子头远远眺望。

　　“好极了！登陆准备！”路飞立刻宣布。

　　“等等！”橘发的航海士马上叫停，“那不是我们的目标！”

　　路飞不可思议地睁大了眼睛。“娜美，你难道要对岛视而不见吗？那可是岛阿？！”

　　“那座岛的话……”突然间插话进来的是暂时还在这艘船上的同盟船长特拉法尔加·罗，看起来他似乎对那座岛屿有些了解的样子，“去看看也没有问题。指针存满需要三天的时间，三天之内离开就可以了。”

　　“阿，娜美桑！”山治浑身上下飘着粉色的桃心站在舱门向她打招呼，“要是能过去找些食材回来就好了！我们的冰箱确实需要填充一下！”他加重了语气，看了一眼正在狮子头上蹦蹦跳跳的贪吃鬼。都是谁的错阿？！

　　面对一个兴奋到已经快爆炸的路飞，再加上山治君提出了合情合理的需求，航海士思考片刻，最终点了头。

　　桑尼号逐渐接近了那座深绿色的岛屿。距离越近越能体会到它那奇特的形状。一道几乎和岛屿一样宽的石梁——或许不是石头吧，反正被植物盖得严严实实谁也看不出究竟是什么——有如弯曲的彩虹，从岛屿的一头铺设到另一头。石梁上是阳光明媚的好天气，下方却被大片阴影遮住，简直是天上地下的两个世界。

　　在娜美的提议下，所有人抽签分成三组行动。一组去石梁上方，另一组去石梁下方，最後一组看船或者就在桑尼号附近活动。山治捏着那根长树枝，看了看自己的队友，阿，是罗宾酱！此外是路飞和罗。他们是即将前往石梁下方探险的小组。金发男人挺了挺胸膛，暗自发誓一定尽职尽责当好罗宾酱的骑士。再看看去石梁上方的那组人，是娜美桑，绿藻头，骨头和长鼻子。

　　“喂绿藻头！”他咬着香烟招呼索隆，“要是娜美桑出了一点事，老子直接踢死你！”

　　“先管好你自己吧白痴，”绿发男人漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，“可别被随便一只什么野兽干掉了。”

　　听着对方刻意强调的“随便一只什么野兽”，金发男人觉得自己额角的青筋噼里啪啦地炸了起来。“阿？你才是不要当个迷路藻，最後还得麻烦老子去找你！”

　　从鼻子里哼了一声，索隆挑衅地看了他一眼。“我听说有人想要食材是吗？敢不敢再比一次，看谁抓回来的猎物更大？！”

　　“比就比，老子会怕你不成？”

　　唇枪舌战还没结束，两人就被娜美在头上各捶了一个包。“大家结伴行动！一组拿一只小电话虫，不管怎样天黑之前必须回来！能找到食材的话明天就开船！”说完她斜了一眼自家船长，“路飞，在这里耽搁太久的话，到下一座岛的时间就会推迟了。”

　　“什么？！怎么会这样的！”在航海士“那是常识吧”的咆哮声中，船长一脸的严肃，“真是太糟糕了！为了更多的冒险，我决定，”他高高举起一只手臂，“大家，动作迅速点，立刻出发！”

 

　　“罗宾酱……诶？罗宾酱去哪儿……了？”金发男人回过头刚要跳一段爱之舞，忽然发现自己打算献殷勤的目标已经不在了。

　　“妮可屋的话，已经提前下去了。”罗指了指船下。

　　金发男人十分无语，再一扭头，路飞也已经跑没影了。看样子，自己只剩下罗这个队友了。山治从娜美桑手里接过小电话虫，看了一眼那个医生，跳下了船。

　　“脚程够快的话，应该还能追到罗宾酱。”

　　看草帽团的厨师喃喃自语略显急躁的样子，罗不紧不慢地说：“我觉得妮可屋的安危不需要担忧，这地方没有什么危险。”

　　“……”忍不住回头看了一眼这位同盟船长，金发男人晃了晃嘴里的烟头，“你似乎……对这里挺熟的？”

　　“以前碰巧来过。”

　　“诶？那看来问你就行了，这里有什么食材吗？大型的野兽之类的？”

　　“很遗憾，没有。只有一些体型稍大的昆虫……之类的东西吧。”避开就可以了，根本不算什么威胁的，那种东西。这样想着，罗已经走到了山治的身边。金发男人的脚步意外地多了几分迟疑，这让医生忍不住打量了他两眼。此刻两人已经走进石梁下方茂盛的丛林中，越过一道不甚明显的边界，绝大部分光线都被植被与上方的石梁遮住了，看起来像是到了傍晚。

　　大型的……昆虫，还“之类的东西”是个什么鬼……山治明显感到自己有些气短。他暗自祈祷着，不要有飞蛾和蜈蚣……下一秒钟，他随手拨开了挡在前面的一片桫椤叶。八盏灯毫无征兆地亮起。

　　“哇！”等山治反应过来，才意识到自己揪住罗的衣服，把他硬生生扯到了自己的前面。

　　罗：“……”

　　山治：“……”

　　金发男人小心翼翼地从罗背後探出脑袋盯着那只蜘蛛。喂那可是蜘蛛诶！一个和盘子一样大小的蜘蛛！八只脚，毛茸茸的！我靠，它为什么还在看着老子！

　　“黑足屋……”

　　“你想说什么就说吧。”来自特拉法尔加·罗的嘲笑和来自蜘蛛的威胁，山治果断选择接受前者。突然，他感觉自己的手被攥住了。

　　“这是跳蛛的一种，不会主动攻击人的。”罗的语气非常和善，“不过它的视力和人差不多，你看着它的同时，它也在看着你。”

　　山治顿时浑身一冷。“你怎么会知道的……”

　　“我解剖过。”

　　“阿阿阿阿！”金发男人猛地甩开医生的手。

　　“开玩笑的。”罗面不改色，“作为医生，对各类毒物都要有一定了解。相信我，托尼屋也会知道这种事情的……”

　　“那个以後再说，我一点都不关心！你、你不要开这种见鬼的玩笑好不好！”山治惊魂未定地瞪着他。

　　罗挑起嘴角微微笑了一下。自己在回头的一瞬间看到了黑足屋的表情。虽然毫无疑问是个成年人，但那种不自觉间显露出的畏惧模样实在是太可爱了，简直忍不住就想要逗一逗他。那一刻，连罗自己也说不出为什么会有这样幼稚的想法。不过很快他就意识到，自己如愿以偿地看见了黑足屋非常孩子气也非常可爱的一面。

　　“别看它就行了。跟我走。”医生再一次拽住山治的手，带着他绕过那只巨大的跳蛛。罗能感到，对方没有抗拒，反而悄悄加了一点力量回握过来。

　　山治想起在以前丛林中探险的时候，被乌索普紧紧揪着衣服的事情，现在看来……自己根本也好不到哪儿去嘛。在这么一个危机四伏的丛林里，他真是一点都不想放开这只给自己带来安全感的手。走了两步，山治忍不住瞥了一眼跳蛛。那个生物转过视角，竟然还在看着自己！内心一阵慌乱，他果断挪开了视线，安慰自己照罗说的做就好，另一边，却被手上的温度搅得脑袋里一片混乱。

　　来自对方的暖意，像是带着一阵微酥的电流，沿着指尖一直传进心脏最深处。

 

　　在一片黑暗中，巨大的恐惧有如某种有形质的怪兽，张牙舞爪地接近着金发的小男孩。他蜷缩在阴暗的角落中，紧紧闭着眼睛。他的手指关节攥得那么死，很难看出是不是在发抖。虫类的脚爪爬过地面，在他脑海中被无限放大，发出唦唦的声响。

　　但尽管如此，也依然好过自己拼尽全力逃出来的那个所谓的“家”。

　　这有什么呢。他告诉自己，无论再怎样害怕，也并没有人会帮助自己。无论发生什么，都要一个人撑下来，撑下去。那时候他难免会想，如果有个什么人握住自己的手……就好了。不过幸好他还有随便抓着什么的自由，也许是绳索也许是片箱皮，都能让小男孩感到安心。黑暗什么的，即使存在，也会被真正美好与光明的东西打败。山治在那时就懂得了，只要坚持下去，一定会有好转的那天。

　　黑夜在小孩子的眼中，仿佛无尽漫长。那样的日子，他就强自撑着，度过了一天又一天。直到他登上了欧比特号商船，以见习厨师之名。

 

　　“黑足屋，”走出一小段，医生开启了一个新的话题，将山治的思绪唤了回来，“我觉得你在这艘船上很开心。”

　　“那不是必须的吗？自己的伙伴阿？难道你在自己的船上也老是苦着一张脸？”这样说着，山治还在警惕地盯着四周环境，以防再有个什么蜘蛛潜伏在幽暗的角落。深入丛林後，光线变得愈发晦暗。在高处的林叶间出现一些隐约的蓝光。是某些会发光的虫吧，在黑暗的地方总会有些发光生物的，海底就是个好例子。

　　“我的意思是，即使在吵架，我也能感觉到你其实是很高兴的。”

　　大概是在说自己和那个绿藻头拌嘴的事吧。提到吵架，金发男人却突然想起了另一些曾经发生过的不愉快，距离海贼团四分五裂也不过就差几句话的距离。“……因为那并不是吵架。”他摇摇头，“真正吵起来的时候，没人高兴得起来。”

　　“至少你现在的心情看起来一直还不错。”

　　“是吗？”想了想，金发男人自己补充了一句，“是吧。这才是我想要的生活。”

　　罗回过头，看到山治平静地笑着，冲自己眨了眨眼睛。在不甚明亮的光芒中，他温暖的金发和笑容，突然间触到医生心里一处非常柔软的地方。黑足屋就像是一个光明和美好的集合体。他手上加了点力道，猛地将金发男人扯到自己身前来。

　　“罗？”被猝不及防地拽着转了半圈，山治有点懵。

　　“你想要的生活，是什么样的，黑足屋？”这距离也许有些过于近了，医生垂下视线，看到那只蓝色的眼瞳中清清楚楚映出了自己的模样，那半张的唇间隐约能见到洁白的齿列与粉色的舌尖。一刹那间，他像是着了魔般只想亲上去，不管那个人打算说出怎样的话来，都不再重要。

　　金发男人敏锐地察觉到对方的视线挪到了自己的嘴唇上，一种说不出的微妙的颤栗感觉顿时从心底滋生出来。他直觉感到无论自己接下来说出什么话，可能都不是重点。罗的目的应该不是那个问题，同样，自己的注意力也没有在回答上。

　　但终归要说些什么。

　　“那是……唔……”

　　和想象中的一样，是一个吻。来自特拉法尔加·罗的吻。山治根本没想到自己会接受，但眼下已经不是他想不想的事情了。那个混蛋医生仍然一只手攥着自己的手，另一只手直接扣住了自己的後脑，让自己除了接受，根本没有退让的余地。温暖的气息传过来，瞬间打破了所有的黑暗。

　　……并不讨厌。在这个黑暗肆虐的地方，在内心充满了不安的情况下，这突如其来的亲昵让山治忘掉了周围的所有事情。他不太确定自己是不是想起了以前度过的无数黑暗——虽然不是这样类型的碰触但偶尔也会想着“如果能有个人陪在身边就好了”。

　　也许，就只是刚好，在这个时间这个地点，需要这个人。仅此而已。

　　当罗从头脑一热中清醒过来的时候，他发现两个人都已经有些气息不稳，并且，谁也没有後悔的意思。山治红着脸转开了视线，自顾自地抹了抹嘴巴，根本就不敢看向自己。医生自认为还算了解黑足屋，如果那家伙反应正常的话，应该是一脚将自己狠狠踢开的吧。这样的反常就意味着……他对自己也应该是怀有类似的感情的，不是吗？

　　罗没有试图从对方口中问出些什么，只是将那个金发男人紧紧抱在怀里，有很长一段时间，什么也没说。

 

　　在得知这地方没什么像样的食材後，探险也就成了种无所事事的前行。因为时不时还会出现各种虫，医生索性一直拽着山治的手，两个人缓缓地在丛林中摸索。

　　想要的生活，除了一干性命至交的伙伴，一场自在无悔的旅程，一条追寻梦想的道路以外，要能再加上一段至死不渝的爱情也不错。在海贼们生死有命的冒险中，爱情一直属于附加品。金发男人本来坚信自己会与某位Lady共同走上婚礼的殿堂，但眼下这个“坚信”已经快要荡然无存了。自己看到的，触到的，想到的，全部都是特拉法尔加·罗。山治突然想起故乡的那句名言“恋爱就像飓风”，心说难不成自己现在也是被卷进这飓风，无从逃离了吗？

　　如果不是这个意料之外的吻，大概自己根本不可能乱七八糟想得这么多。这可是罗主动凑过来的，难道……他是喜欢自己的吗？山治脑袋里乱糟糟的想了半天,到最後也没个答案，最後决定问对方一个问题。

　　“罗，”金发男人吸了一口气，“你想要的生活，又是哪一种？”

　　“我小的时候有很长一段时间，并没有任何想要的生活。”罗微微一笑，“因为对那时的我而言，是死是活是一件听天由命的事情。”

　　山治睁大了眼睛。这是那个悬赏金破了五亿，令无数人闻之色变的前七武海“死亡外科医”吗？

　　“……至少你现在还是生蹦乱跳的。”

　　“那是因为有人甘愿为我牺牲，我欠了他一条命。”

　　山治难得地沉默下来。这样的说辞，听上去多么像自己还没离开芭拉蒂时的想法。拼了命也要报恩？路飞曾揪着自己的领子吼过，死了的话要怎么报恩！可如果当时不是有他在，自己也并没有其他的办法。那么……罗呢，会不会也有这样的执念？

　　他不免有点担忧地瞥了一眼身边的医生。罗的神色很平静，没有一点迷茫的模样。

　　“你……你有没有，诸如……报恩之类的想法？”

　　“我现在做的一切都是在报恩。”罗凝视着前方，缓缓说道，“我本以为自己会死在德雷斯罗萨，但是我竟然活了下来。那么我就会珍惜自己这条命，好好活下去，按照自己喜欢的方式活下去。”

　　“这样阿。”好像听起来不需要自己多费唇舌了，这家伙想得挺通彻的。山治单手给自己点了支烟，隐隐感到有几分高兴。他开始明白过来，眼看一个非常重要的人飞蛾扑火是一种怎样的心情。指尖上的火光倏然一亮，他愣住了。那正是同样色彩的光芒，在芭拉蒂的鱼鳍上嚣张地铺开。

　　所以说……那时老头子眼看着自己用生命来救芭拉蒂……金发男人忍不住叹了口气。还是自己对不住那个老头子。在人生这条路上，自己没学会的还太多。

　　“怎么了，黑足屋？”察觉到身边的人在叹气，罗轻声问他。

　　“我……”山治低下头想了想，“等回去再向那个老头子赔不是吧。”

　　“老头子？”

　　金发男人耸了耸肩膀。“我爹。”

　　“是这样阿？看样子我也必须去见上一面了。”医生挑了挑嘴角，“我可要当面请他把你交给我呢。”

　　“说、说什么呢你！”山治十分窘迫地瞪着罗，感到自己的整个脸颊都开始发烫。

　　医生凑过来，在他的嘴唇上重重吻了一下。

　　“——因为，黑足屋，这就是我想要的生活。”

 

　　想要草帽海贼团的众人按时集合是个几乎不可能的任务，如果没有可靠外援的话。显然眼下，罗就是这样的外援。借助医生的能力，无论在哪里都能将人ROOM回来，根本不存在“走失”这一项。罗和山治在傍晚之前回到桑尼号，跟着便将其他人——无论是没回来的还是真的走丢——全部在天黑之前找了回来。

　　索隆被带回来的时候手里正拽着一只三米长的毛虫。

　　“白痴厨子，你有记得我们在打赌吗？”

　　娜美一脸震惊地看着他。“你要吃这个？！”

　　“怎么，不能吃吗？”

　　草帽船长流着口水凑了过来。“阿！这个烤着很好吃的！我小时候常常吃它！”

　　“拒绝！”娜美，乌索普，乔巴，布鲁克还有山治全部干脆利落地表示拒绝。罗宾不置可否，弗兰奇表情严肃地考虑，罗忍住想翻个白眼的欲望保持了镇定。

　　“切！比起我来，你才是连一个猎物都没带回来吧？所以是我赢了。”

　　“不如让我也来参与一下吧。”罗看起来非常漫不经心地往前踏了一步，抬起手来，“ROOM！”

　　两秒钟後，一条足有五米长的大鱼出现在所有人面前，突然从水里到了陆上，它绝望地不断扑腾着。

　　“这是湖里的鱼，可以吃吧？”

　　“什么，岛上有湖的吗？”金发男人茫然地看着他，“在什么地方？”

　　罗宾捧着腮，回答了他的问题。“在岛屿的中间位置，怎么，你们错过了吗？”

　　“很遗憾，索隆屋，看起来是我赢了。至于奖品的话，可以点餐吗？”医生笑了笑，转而问山治，“烤鱼？”

　　“哦！来开宴会吧！”不等厨师先生回答，路飞拍着手蹦到了前面，“升起篝火！我们来唱歌跳舞！”

 

　　草帽海贼团的每一次宴会都充满了欢乐。在这座没有危险的岛屿上，大家更是尽情放松，享受着他们属于海贼的生活。一通闹腾过後，所有人都感到了疲累。人们在海滩上随便找了地方躺下，就这样休息了。在日出之前，特拉法尔加·罗醒了过来。

　　齿列间仿佛还留存着烤鱼的香气，黑足屋的手艺让自己无法忘怀。他坐在沙滩上，不太认真地盯着日出的方向。海天交接的地方比其他天空要更亮一些。医生忽然察觉到旁边有响动，金发男人打着呵欠也爬了起来。

　　头发有点乱，山治随手揉了揉它们，坐到罗的身边来。他从口袋里掏出香烟来给自己点上一根。

　　“怎么，不多睡一会儿吗？”

　　“身为厨师，习惯早起了。”

　　医生四下望了几眼，其他人都睡得沉沉的。他将山治嘴里的烟捏走，凑过去飞快地在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。山治几乎惊慌失措，下意识地看了一眼其他人，发现没人醒来，他这才松了一口气。

　　“你搞什么！”低声咆哮着，金发男人只好用语言来威胁他，“再这样当心老子只给你面包吃！咸梅夹心！”

　　“黑足屋。”罗托着腮笑嘻嘻地看他。

　　“干什么！”

　　“看，太阳升起来了。”

　　山治这才将视线从罗那张脸上挪开。远方露出一线白的海平面上，忽然就跃出一道金线。像是收集了这世上所有的璀璨，它正随着细碎的海浪摇晃着，渐渐显露出金光闪闪的本来面目。它是一切温暖，一切光明。金发男人一贯在海上生活，身为厨师更是每日都起早贪黑，早已见过无数次的日出。不过这一次，却终究有那么一点点的不同

　　——特拉法尔加·罗握住了自己的手。

　　反正这个位置，别人无论如何也不会看到。山治挑起一点嘴角来，默许了罗的这分亲昵。温暖透过指尖，连同太阳那一瞬间绽放出的光芒，冲破了所有黑暗，照亮了心脏中的每一处角落。

　　只要还活着，就拥有希望和无限的可能。

　　值得托付性命的伙伴，自由自在的航海与寻找All Blue的梦想，这些自己都已经拥有了。而且……自己有的其实更多。山治偷偷扭头看了一眼，那个医生也正望着自己，露出一个温和好看的笑容。就着清晨淡色的阳光，金发男人有点愣神。他以前从未觉得，这家伙笑起来的样子会让自己移不开视线。被那双黯琥珀色的眼睛安静凝视的时候，整颗心脏都奇异地升起一种满足感。即使没有更多的什么，就这样也足够了。

　　生活，除了那些梦寐以求的东西，再多的就只有一样了。而这一样，大概也已经被自己攥在掌心里了。你说是吗，罗？

 

 

 

　　- END -


	41. 《一块没头没尾的肉》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※２０１６七夕贺‖字母注意

　　如果不是眼下发展到这种状况——自己被同盟船长牢牢压在身下亲吻得快要喘不过来气——山治真是一万个想不到自己也会有这么一天。

　　这……是……从哪里开始的呢？

　　不过是嘴唇与舌尖的碰触，就带来一阵又一阵的晕眩，即使对方只有一个人，也让金发男人觉得难以应对。终于被放过的时候，山治抬起眼睛，看到那个有着黯金色眼瞳的男人直起身子，露出一个微微的笑容。山治能够感到自己的脸颊发烫，呼吸急促，他反手抹了抹自己的嘴唇，坐起身来。

　　只身前往BIG MOM的地盘与这位四皇加上文斯莫克家族作对，这件事的艰难程度超乎了山治的想象。他本以为自己可以应付，但那只是他以为。对手的卑鄙无耻打败了他的全部计划。路飞一行人的到来很及时，但不成章法。如果没有特拉法尔加·罗开着潜艇偷偷潜入作为後招，只怕自己就要彻底成为文斯莫克家利用的工具了。万幸，在罗有计划的揭露下，BIG MOM亲眼看到自己在文斯莫克家是怎样一种地位，很自然地，文斯莫克家对婚约的不重视成功惹恼了四皇。趁着四皇对文斯莫克家大发雷霆——那是他们应得的报应，山治语——草帽海贼团伙同自己的同盟，悄然而退。

　　因为桑尼号的厨房被该死的路飞毁了，眼下弗兰奇也没在，没办法维修，所以，做饭的话只能使用潜艇上的厨房。金发男人给守夜的骨头送完一份夜宵，又回到潜艇收拾厨房。就在这时他被那位船长逮了个正着。

　　出于谁也不知道究竟是怎么回事的原因，特拉法尔加·罗突然就出手将自己摁倒在地，像是再也不想失去自己般咬上自己的嘴唇。

　　这个亲吻袭来的那刻，金发男人没有拒绝。在过去那些不见天日的时间里，他甚至怀疑自己再也不会回到伙伴们的身边。一直以来，他都这样强自撑着，不知道能相信什么，不知道能怎样抗争，也不知道这样的日子，什么时候会结束。罗的出现，恰到好处地将他救了出来。又一次。

　　所以对于这个男人，山治觉得，值得自己前所未有的迁就。哪怕这种怎么想都不可能的展开——和一个男人亲吻——都欣然接受。并且更糟糕的是，自己竟然一点也不觉得有什么问题。

　　这明明问题很大好吗。

 

　　医生伸手挑起几根金色的发丝。指尖沿着脸颊向下，挑起山治的下颌，他用指腹浅浅勾绘着对方的唇线。那只湛蓝的眼睛一旦凝视着自己，就能在心脏最深处点起火焰来。

　　“我的黑足屋，”他倾身过来，贴着山治的嘴唇说，“叫我的名字。”

　　感受到近在咫尺的温热吐息，金发男人轻声叫道：“罗……”

　　又一个绵长的亲吻吞下了他後面想要说的话。罗用手搂住自己的腰，一眨眼的时间，山治就发现自己跌到了一张柔软的床铺上。显然是那家伙动用了自己的能力，让他们两人从厨房，一下来到罗的卧室。

　　比冷冰冰的地板好上很多了，这竟然是山治脑袋里的第一个想法。

　　“如果你不反抗的话，我一定会继续的。”罗修长的手指沿着山治白皙的脖颈向下，滑进荷叶边的领口，轻轻抚摸着他的锁骨。

　　山治望着他，被抚摸的皮肤传来阵阵温热，明明只是一种身体上的接触，却让他感到一阵焦灼，他想象着温度扩散的感觉，陌生可又非常引人。金发男人抬起手来，按着罗的肩膀将他向自己扯过来。

　　“这就是你想要的？想要找个床伴吗？”他轻声笑了一下，“你特地跑来救我，难不成就是为了这个？”

　　如果这家伙真的说“是”，大概自己也没办法拒绝吧，山治忍不住盯着那双好看的眼睛，试图从他的眼神中找到答案。

　　“怎么可能，黑足屋，”罗就着他的力道俯下身，侧过头在山治的耳尖上舔咬着，“是因为我突然发现，我不想失去你。一点也不。”

　　“阿……”耳尖在发烫了，很难说是因为挑逗还是因为情话。

　　“我可不像草帽屋那么天真，”医生将吻落在他的脖颈上，“从我知道你被卡彭屋带走的那一刻起，我就发誓，如果真的能把你从BIG MOM那里夺回来，不管用什么手段，也一定要得到你。”

　　山治听到他的语调充满坚定和平静，罗只是在阐述事实，仅此而已。金发男人深吸了一口气，这个决定对于他而言并不轻松。

　　“……好。”

　　医生的动作倏然一顿。他难以置信地看着山治。“你……你答应了？”

　　虽然是想着，哪怕用强的也要得到他，但如果黑足屋真的打算抵死反抗，自己怎么也不可能继续做下去……而现在，他竟然真的不反对？

　　视线中，金发男人挑了挑唇角，露出一个略显羞赧的笑容。他的金发散落在柔软的布料上，散发出柔和的光芒，像是个旖旎的梦境。那只和海一样颜色的眼瞳，没有逃避也没有犹豫，正带着笑意凝视自己。没有再说什么，也不需要再说什么了。

 

　　医生缓缓解开山治衬衫的纽扣，衣料被褪到手肘，白皙的皮肤一寸寸显露出来，他着了魔般，俯首将嘴唇贴上金发男人不断起伏的胸口，留下连串鲜艳的痕迹。这些自己肖想过很久的事情，直到现在才有机会付诸实践。

　　“嗯……”山治忍不住呻吟了一声。陌生的感觉袭来，湿热的舌尖在微凉的皮肤上滑过，被吮吸，被轻轻噬咬，另一方面灼热的掌心摩挲着自己敏感的腰际，陌生的感觉令山治微微扭动着身子想要逃开。

　　方才没忍住，发出的声音令他一惊，将手背送进嘴里咬住。医生注意到他的动作，重新探过身子，在金发男人的手心里吻了吻。“别咬，你的手不是很重要吗……”说着，罗将自己的两根手指沿着山治的唇缝滑进去，翻搅着他温热柔软的舌尖。

　　“呜……嗯！”

　　医生用手指和嘴唇不断取悦着这个害羞又紧张的家伙。

　　皮带在不知不觉中被解开，裤子连同底裤也一并被撤去。在这个男人面前赤身裸体，并且再想到即将发生的事情，山治忍不住惊惶起来。他捉住罗的手，心慌意乱地迎上医生坦然的视线。

　　“别紧张，我的黑足屋。”医生脱去自己的上衣，紧紧贴过来，舌尖在山治的乳尖上肆意舔弄。那是非常敏感的地方，只要碰到，对方就会微微颤抖。罗很满意这样的反应，更是细致地照顾。两人肌肤厮磨着，带来更多热量，空气中渐渐显现出一种非常原始的躁动，令人口干舌燥。

　　医生将山治的一条长腿向上弯折，从他的膝弯开始亲吻，逐寸接近那从未有人碰触过的白皙腿根。鲜有阳光照拂的肌肤如同白纸，罗不断亲吻着，一心想将这张白纸染上自己的颜色。

　　被从未体验过的各种感觉侵扰，山治觉得自己快要不能思考了。当医生用那纹着字母的修长手指果断地抚弄自己双腿之间时，他感到整个世界都开始爆炸。而接下来，当罗用他那温热，不，滚烫的舌尖碰触到它的那刻，至少有五百座火山同时爆发，五百场海上风暴席卷侵袭，山治再也忍耐不住，浑身颤抖着，发出连自己听到都会感到羞耻的甜腻呻吟。

　　“阿！罗……你……停下……阿嗯……”金发男人简直不敢将视线投向自己身下。如果看到的话，光是那画面，自己就未必能够承受得住……但不去看的话，身体却无比诚实地告诉着自己正在发生什么。最敏感的部位被摩挲着，被吞咽，快感像是潮水，和着那个人的节奏掀起一波又一波巨浪。

　　金发男人无意识地揪着床上的布料，绞拧着自己能够到的一切东西。从身下传来的火焰与电流无时无刻不在身体里肆虐，他想要推开罗，但又那么想要那么渴望，身体体会到的感觉比起理智来终究占据了上风。山治向这种感觉屈服了。

　　“我……我，就要……阿！”金发男人浑身无力，胡乱地推着医生的脑袋，动作却又是那么的不确定。在对方娴熟的动作下，他突然重重喘息了一声，浑身颤抖着释放了出来。

 

　　山治觉得自己要死掉了，尤其是看到特拉法尔加·罗将自己的东西全部吞下去的时候。然而那个医生只是露出一个笑容，然後凑过来吻自己。那种陌生微苦的味道，让山治浑身颤抖。怎么可能会有这样的事情？！这真是难以置信！

　　“我……我也……”他浑身脱力，却还勉力撑起身子，按上医生的肩膀。

　　“乖，还是让我来吧。”罗笑着，重新将山治摁回床上。看到这种画面，没人还能按捺得住，医生觉得自己的理智大概也快要走到头了，得抓紧时间做好扩张才行。他将自己的手指送进嘴里，让它们沾上津液，然後重新附身去亲吻那个金发的家伙。

　　“唔，嗯……”几乎不歇气地夺取着对方的呼吸，罗的指尖顺着臀缝悄悄滑进去，轻而易举地找到了秘处。他耐心地在入口附近抚摸，那些细腻的褶皱在他的动作下被一点点抚平。医生将指尖向内里戳进去些许，见被亲吻得神魂颠倒的金发男人并没有什么反感的动作，他便再向里刺进去一些，温柔地转动着手指。湿热的软肉包裹住手指，推挤着这倏然而至的入侵者。罗无比想要占据这具身体，不光是这一刻，早在不知道什么时候就有这样的念头了。

　　“嗯……”金发男人迷迷糊糊地发出抗议声。尚未恢复的身体仍然十分疲软，但非常敏感，袭来的不适感货真价实。

　　“罗……”他在亲吻的间隙叫着医生的名字，皱着打卷的眉梢，脸颊由于情欲而泛着潮红的模样，这样引人犯罪的画面，让那个罪魁祸首更加感到把持不住。

　　医生没有停下手指的动作，他重新抚慰着金发男人前方的器官，点燃大片的快感。在山治发出舒服的呻吟声的时候，悄悄送进第二根手指。医生转动着手指，在柔软湿滑的内壁中摸索。

　　“阿阿！”金发男人突然间发出的急促喘息让罗的动作顿了顿。医生露出一个了然的笑容，已经找到了，值得自己刻意照顾的部位。很快，三根手指就可以在金发男人的身下毫无阻碍地出入。

 

　　感到扩张已经做得差不多了，罗抽出了自己的手指。山治顿时感到体内生出一种难以言说的空虚感，那是一种，突然一下丧失了什么，空荡荡也失落落的，希望有什么东西能够填满自己的奇怪感觉。简直……这简直一点都不像自己。他浑身颤抖着，不光是身体，连心底也为自己生出这样的念头而颤抖不已。

　　罗将自己早已勃发到有些疼痛的部位抵在那处入口。适应了手指的入口不断收缩着，金发男人不自觉地扭动着腰身，渴望着进驻，试图将它吞进去。然而对方却并不如他所愿，只是堪堪停在入口。那双黯琥珀色的眼睛带着有点疯狂的欲念的光，牢牢盯着山治，如同盯着一件觊觎许久的宝物。

　　“——叫我的名字吧，山治。”

　　“呜……”金发男人咬着下唇越发心焦，可他不说话，那家伙竟然就真的按兵不动，最终山治勉力抬起眼睛，看着那个也几乎忍耐到极限的医生，“呜……罗、罗！”

　　“真乖。”医生像是得到了允许，按着山治细韧的腰，猛然施力，将自己顶进最深的地方。他忍不住发出一声低喑的叹息。肖想过无数次的占据永远不如亲身体验，温热的内壁紧紧包裹住自己，那具漂亮的身躯带着艳色在自己身下辗转喘息，极致的愉悦感觉从身体相接的地方传进大脑，不断提示着他最重要的那件事——自己终于得到了这个男人。

　　“哈阿！”被一刹那贯穿，生理性的泪水从金发男人的眼角流出来。这就是……自己想要的吗？山治揪扯着身下的布料，张着嘴，却只能发出残缺不全的音节。

　　金发男人哭泣着的模样，实在是太惹人怜爱了。罗着迷地亲吻他的嘴唇，想将这个人彻底揉碎在自己怀抱里。两人的舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起，黏腻甜美的呻吟从唇齿的缝隙间泄露出来。

　　“我要动了。”医生抚慰着山治，用指腹揉捏着他敏感的乳尖，抚摸着完美的腰线，套弄着他重新挺立的欲望。察觉到金发男人并没有那么紧张了，医生这才缓缓退出些许，接着重新顶入。

　　“阿！哈阿……罗，阿……”很快，山治就被带动到罗的节奏中，任由他在自己身体里点起一丛又一丛的火焰。他所能做的，就只是紧紧抱住对方，在他背上留下抓挠的痕迹，喘息着叫着罗的名字。在这一刻，他感到整个世界都是这个男人，特拉法尔加·罗就是一切。

　　罗将一只无力的长腿抬起来架到自己肩膀上，换了一个角度冲进去。这个角度让他每一次都能狠狠磨蹭过山治体内最敏感的那一点，接连不断的刺激令这个金发的家伙忍不住发出近乎哭泣的呻吟。

　　“你……慢……一点……阿！”这样说着，深陷欲念的山治却迎合着罗的动作，将自己毫无保留地袒露出来。

　　罗将他扶起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。本就疲软无力的双腿根本撑不住山治全身的重量，他猛地坐下去。这一次被狠狠贯穿，一下顶到难以想象的深处。山治无意识地掐着罗的肩膀，来自体内的感觉却无比诚实地告诉自己，这具身体是怎样吞下了他的东西。每呼吸一次都带来令人酥麻的颤意，金发男人能清晰地感受到那件东西的灼热与硬度，它跳动着，带着鲜活的生命，同样不可逆转地冲进自己的生命里。

　　“阿！好……深……呜嗯……”

　　医生掐着他紧实的腰，将金发男人的身体托起来再放下。这样的姿势让罗可以更深地进入这具身体。更用力地顶撞，每一次都重重撞在敏感点上，山治根本经受不住这样的刺激，黏腻透明的液体顺着腿根流淌，在身体撞击时发出潮湿情色的声响。山治感到自己马上就要再度释放出来。他模糊不清地呢喃着：“我……就要……嗯！”

　　“再等等，乖，我们一起。”罗重新将他摁在柔软的床上，伸手握住山治此刻渴望纾解的部位。汗水顺着皮肤滑落，他兴奋不已，全力侵占着这具身体。黑足屋是自己的，这一刻他的所有、一切，全都属于自己一个人。

　　这几乎立刻让金发男人焦灼起来。被牢牢控制住得不到释放，他无谓的挣扎在对方眼中可能只像撒娇的猫。山治摇着头，带着哭腔哀求着那个人。“阿！罗，放……放开……”

　　“再等、再等一下……”医生加快了自己的动作。在最後几下猛烈的动作中，罗放开了自己的手，将自己的一部分留在对方身体里的同时，金发男人也猛地挺起自己的腰，昂起雪白的脖颈。一瞬间，微凉的液体沾湿了两个人的身体。

　　“——我爱你，山治。”

　　不管那个人能不能听到自己的告白，这就是事实。金发男人无力瘫软地放任自己躺在床铺上。罗紧紧搂贴着他，亲吻着他的脖颈，在那汗湿的颈侧轻轻噬咬。

　　我爱你。

　　如果不是听到黑足屋被四皇带走的消息，也许自己还不会察觉到这件事。那个人，在自己的心目中竟然占据了这么重要的位置，至爱的位置。所幸的是，自己下定决心的时候并不算太晚。一心坚持的战斗，终于没有让事情走向无可挽回的结局。

　　特拉法尔加·罗从未像现在这样，如此自傲于自己的决定。

 

　　终于平复了自己的呼吸，山治抬起视线，正对上那双黯金色的眼睛。不再沾染着欲望的火焰，此刻罗也正平静地注视着自己。金发男人凝视了他几秒，顺理成章地凑过去给了他一个吻。医生一反应过来，立刻捧住他的脸，没有让那个家伙如愿以偿地溜走。他温柔地品尝起山治的嘴唇。光是这一晚上他们就已亲吻过无数次，而这一次

　　——没有任何欲念，就只是亲吻，怀着天一般广阔与海一样深重的感情，用嘴唇的碰触轻柔述说。

　　听见了。你说爱我的那一句话。金发男人轻轻抚弄着医生耳上微凉的金属，环过他的肩膀，专心致志地吻他。

　　“明天再回去吧。”罗笑了笑，“我需要一本菜谱，而且，要你亲手写的。”

　　“……真是个蹩脚的理由。”山治承认自己是一点也不想离开，虽然应该去把身体清洗干净但现在他并不反对和这个男人拥抱。说话间，罗将手探到山治的腰上，缓缓为他按摩，不得不说，医生的手法好到山治几乎又要忍不住呻吟出声。

　　“我真的很需要。”望着微微眯起眼睛享受的金发男人，医生咬了咬他的耳尖，非常任性地说，“不管谁问，答案都是一样的。”

　　“好吧，我同意了。”山治用指尖勾绘着罗胸口上那些纹身的线条，“面对一个那么挑食的混蛋，我自认为还能交出一份令他满意的答卷。”

　　金发男人语气里的那分得意让医生忍不住笑了起来。这个金发的家伙，一旦显露出可爱的地方，程度简直超乎想象。“我知道，你是最棒的，我的黑足屋。”他顿了顿，“如果可以，这本菜谱我希望你能写上一辈子。”

　　山治感到自己的脸颊又开始发烫。他当然听明白了这家伙是在说情话。金发男人在心里默默叹了一口气，倒不是充满了什么不确定，而是因为他太确定，太确定一件事了

　　——一生什么的，如果是跟这个人在一起……似乎……也没什么不可以。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	42. 《罗香问卷》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖CP问卷  
> ※这个问卷本来是由两人共同完成的，不过我的小伙伴窗了，我征求了她的意见，就发出来了。

1.最普通的日常

 

※原作风

　　桑尼号上一如既往的热闹，在草帽海贼团的航海途中，从来不会有“无聊”的时候。天气晴好，金发的厨师先生为大家端出了今天的下午茶。

　　“消暑解渴and自带美容功效的酸梅汁，以及桃心形状的海苔小苏打饼干，娜美桑和罗宾酱！”山治跳着舞将盘子端到两位女神面前，“其他的混蛋们自己去餐厅里找！去晚的就没有了！”

　　转在娜美和罗宾身边冒了一会儿桃心後，他突然发现那位同盟船长并没有起身的意思。他走过去和那家伙打招呼。

　　“喂，罗，不去的话，会被路飞抢光的？”

　　医生耸了耸肩膀。“我不喜欢酸梅汁。”

　　山治不知从哪摸出一小碟饼干来塞给他。“一会儿过来找我吧，给你别的喝。”他啧了一声，小声骂道，“挑食的家伙。”

　　……就是不能不管。

　　数分钟後，其他人吃饱喝足陆续离开餐厅，特拉法尔加·罗拿着空盘子走了进去。“抱歉，有水吗，黑足屋？”

　　“西瓜汁呢？再敢挑三拣四老子就直接把你踢出去。”

　　“嗯，可以。”罗慢条斯理地在桌边坐下，撑着下颌看金发的厨师挽了挽袖子，露出一截白皙的手臂，就这样忙碌起来。

　　什么叫“可以”阿！山治不满地瞥过去一眼，却看到那个同盟船长噙着笑意的嘴角，那双黯琥珀色的眸中藏着什么自己不太懂的东西，却非常专注地望向自己。

 

2.无责任撒糖

 

※现ＰＡＲＯ‖同居小段

　　食物的香气从厨房的位置飘来。特拉法尔加·罗缓缓睁开了眼睛。每天要么是在香气中醒来，要么就是搂着自己金发的恋人醒来，这样的生活，罗真的非常满意。

　　他伸了个懒腰，走出卧室。没有像往常那样去洗漱，这次罗直接走到厨房门边，靠在门框上看着那个一直在忙碌的人。他可不是那种一旦拥有了就不知道什么是珍惜的家伙。能够看着这个人就是一种幸福的体验，因为，山治原本是个……自己本以为不可能会在一起的人。

　　“黑足屋。”他弯了弯嘴角，“早安。”

　　山治正在盛一碗粥，这个金发男人对着食物的时候表情很虔诚也很温柔。听到声音，他回过头来看了一眼。“你醒了？今天做了海鲜粥，怎么样？”

　　“嗯，我知道，和你一样美味。”

　　“在说什么呀！”山治对他做了个踢的动作，罗立刻心情很好地跑去洗漱了。

　　十分钟後，金发男人已经将早餐摆上桌。身後脚步声传来，跟着腰就被搂住了。他感到自己落进罗的怀里，同时一个吻轻轻落在自己的颈上，耳边响起那个医生的声音。

　　“黑足屋，每天醒来我都觉得，自己比昨天还要更爱你。”

　　“搞什么！快点过去吃早饭了！”山治吼了他一句後，忍不住捂住了耳朵。因为他能感到，自己的脸颊一直到耳朵尖都开始发烫。这个家伙！一定要说这种肉麻的东西吗？！

 

3.悲伤又绝望的时刻

 

※这……根本不舍得虐好吗……

　　罗回过视线，舷窗外满目深蓝。散发着果汁香气的那片海域已经被潜艇抛在背後，他的思绪却还停留在那个金发的人身上。

　　「我是来带你离开的，黑足屋。」

　　却被对方坚定地拒绝了。非常理智也非常镇定地，山治平心静气地列举出了好几条理由来支持他的决定。罗接受了这个拒绝，就像山治所希望的那样。虽然是认为“我的潜艇就在你身边”，然而就在第二天，他却听到了这样的消息

　　——由于山治公然反抗四皇和文斯莫克家，他被抓了起来，关押在四皇的秘密监牢进行“审讯”。

　　所谓的审讯，只是单方面的凌虐吧。只要想到夏洛特·玲玲的传言和手段，特拉法尔加·罗就觉得没有时间了。他一路厮杀着找到秘密监牢的所在，终于从看守嘴里得知了山治的下落：那个男人被锁进一只蛋糕箱，永远沉入了海底。

　　在这一刹那，罗才突然意识到，跟着那个人一起沉进海底的，还有自己的心脏。回到潜艇上，他躲避着一切监视，拼命让自己的船在海底寻找蛋糕箱的下落。

　　“不，不会的。他一定还活着。继续找！”

　　如果当初，哪怕是用强的，不管不顾也要带他走，是不是就不会发生这样的事情？这样想着，罗的视线拼命在海底搜寻，直到

　　——一只庞大又华丽的金色箱子静静沉在前方的海底，那上面拴紧了锁链。蛋糕的形状。

 

4.深井冰

 

※爱丽丝梗‖Hatter罗xAlice厨‖可算《Dear Hatter》小番外

　　“还有三分钟，又到了愉快的茶会时间了。欢迎加入，my 山治。”罗一本正经地整了整自己的帽子，坐进舒适的椅子中。他端起茶杯来，透过杯底儿的大洞瞄了一眼自己身边的金发男人。

　　“这三分钟永远也不会过去的。谁教你们上次调戏‘时间’来着，自作自受的家伙们。”山治将自己面前的桌子清理出一块空地，摆了一套看上去还算完好的茶具。

　　罗从椅子上跳起身来，端起没底儿的茶杯做了个干杯的姿势。“还用说吗，那当然是为了山治。”

　　“每次你出现，Hatter都像重新活了一遍。”三月兔也跟着举杯，然而红茶正从它另外那只手中的茶壶里流出来

　　——又被突然出现的柴郡猫拿杯子接住了。“为了山治！”

　　“为了山……治……”睡鼠醒过来，刚说一句又嘟哝着睡了过去。

　　金发男人笑了笑。“这叫什么理由阿？！”

　　“如果这个还不能叫理由？”罗想了想，黯金色的眼睛带着点笑意望向山治，“那么，就为了‘乌鸦看起来像是写字台’吧！”

　　“越来越不像话了喂！”

　　“话是什么，怎么能像呢？”罗将手里的碎杯子向後一扔，重新拿了个有缺口的，至少这一只还有底儿。总有一天你会明白的，他默念道，我的，山治。

 

5.色气

 

※字母删节

　　轻笑了几声，跨坐在罗身上的山治俯下身，亲吻医生胸口的纹身。虽然那些黑色的纹饰一直非常吸引他，可现在他的动作并不那么专心，因为山治正忙着扯开自己衬衫的纽扣。

　　罗看着金发男人像某种小动物般，趴在自己胸口上，忍不住笑起来。真是，太可爱了。然而下一刻，水蓝的衬衫被拽脱了些许，露出肩颈上白皙的皮肤的时候，医生缓缓吞了下口水。看来得收回前言，这个模样的黑足屋，已经不是“可爱”这个词能够概括的了。他努力动了动双手，至少到现在为止，它们都被山治用领带绑得很结实。

　　当那个金发的男人全身赤裸地重新坐上他的小腹，伸出舌尖轻舔上唇，单手从胸口渐渐抚摸向身下，最後握住他自己的器官上下套弄的时候，伴随着若隐若现的喘息，罗感受到血液在耳鼓中奔流沸腾，仿佛月下的潮汐。

　　“罗……阿……”山治的声音有点哑也有点亢奋，带着种难以察觉的微妙的急切，有什么就要按捺不住。他只是坐在罗身上自慰，这样的画面就看得医生快要失去理智了。

　　“黑足屋，如果你再不解开，我就要自己动手了。”等待他的，是山治带着香烟味道的吻。

　　“ROOM！”连一秒钟都不能再等，又不是海楼石的手铐，任何束缚在恶魔果实的能力下都是无效的。医生已经利落地翻身将金发男人压在身下。他的手指似乎比本人要更急切，立刻探向金发男人的腿根。

　　“阿！罗，你……慢点……”山治半推半就地接受了来自对方的更为强烈的爱抚。

　　罗贴着他的耳廓，哄骗般地说：“交给我吧，黑足屋。”

　　他从没这么急于进入这具美好的躯体，哪怕是在以前觊觎到心脏都仿佛被勒紧的那些时候。而当所谓的念想终于成为现实，只会令人觉得，它的来临竟是如此之晚。当带着润滑的手指悉数退去，罗扶着山治细韧的腰杆，将肿胀到疼痛的器官缓缓推进他的最深处的那刻，金发男人张了张嘴，发不出一点声音。泪水不受控制地从他眼角滑落，在山治泛着红潮的脸颊上多添了几分旖旎的味道。

　　医生凝视着被欲望吞掉了理智的山治，正徒劳地试图抓紧能够抓到的一切东西。他露出一个足以令心脏跳出胸腔的无法压抑的胜利的笑容，跟着将自己的手按在金发男人的小腹上，感受着进驻这具身体的美妙的感觉。这个世（shan）界（zhi）已经是自己的了。

　　“——终于得到你了，我的黑足屋。”

 

6.文字配图（文手先写）

 

※原作风

　　这家伙真是太可爱了，而且，红色的花和黑足屋真的好配。如果可以的话，自己也应该把那朵花别在他金色的发丝之间。罗这样想着，抱着双臂靠在船舷上看风景

　　——此刻，他眼中的“风景”，有且只有山治一个人。

　　同盟海贼们每一次都怀着探险的心情登陆，对任何新鲜事物都充满强烈的好奇心。这对于罗而言根本难以想象，可放到那帮家伙身上就一点也不会显得违和。医生在船舷上支着手臂，远远观望站在沙滩上探索旁边丛林植物的金发男人，没有人盯着他，他便放任自己的表情现出难得一见的温柔来。

　　以黑足屋的年纪已经算不上小孩子了，但这不妨碍他为自己从未见过的植物和动物欢呼雀跃。所有那些可能会是食材的东西都是厨师的宝物，他发自内心的喜爱它们。在这种时候，山治脸上露出的跃跃欲试的笑容，在阳光下像是闪耀着金色光芒的某种东西。只要看着他，就会感受到和他一样的开心。

　　面对山治，特拉法尔加·罗觉得自己忘掉了很多关于时间和仇恨的东西。也许在自己身上还背负着很多重要的东西，比如伙伴，比如梦想，比如在这片海域上纵横驰骋的很多未来，但在这一刻，没什么比山治的笑容更愉快。

　　眼下除了他，没有人再留在沙滩上，草帽屋一声招呼下，其他人都钻进丛林里看什么东西去了。心念一动，医生用能力转移到那个金发男人的身边。

　　“呜哇，吓了我一跳。”这样说着，山治其实也并没有被吓到，他向对方扬了扬手中的花，“罗，你来看这个。是很罕见的东西呢。作为一种香料而言，不仅味道很奇妙，花也非常好看。对吧？”

　　“的确如此。”罗的声音平平淡淡。他顺手从金发男人那里接过花，接着就按他刚才一直在想的，将它插到山治的鬓角。几丝金发从几根纹着字母的指间滑过，同盟船长的手没有就此离开而是挑起了自己的下颌。山治被迫抬起头来直视着医生。在看到对方那个一点都不遮掩的微笑的刹那，山治睁大了眼睛。

　　“我觉得这样，要更好看呢，黑足屋。”

 

7.配图（画手先画）

 　　这里就没有了。

 

 

8.对方一定喜欢的部分

 

※原作风‖诱惑

　　特拉法尔加·罗并不会喝上太多的酒，通常情况下总是浅尝辄止。在同盟海贼团的宴会上也依然如此。眼下，医生捧着手里的红酒而忘记了将它喝掉是因为，他的注意力全都集中在杯侧的倒影上。

　　金色晃动着，那是山治的影子。

　　金发男人的身影被杯子的弧面拉得更长，修长的双腿让罗忍不住想起昨夜那热情得几近窒息的纠缠。一向包裹严实的西装下装着的是在黑夜中漂亮得仿佛会发出光来的躯体，当这个男人弯起嘴角，就带着那种漫不经心的笑容凑上来舔咬自己嘴唇的时候，罗认为，这绝对没人能够抵御。心脏中燃着火一般的感觉，又像是空阔地灌着风暴，炽烈地泯灭了所有过去。黑足屋就是这样，即使站在那里什么都不做，也依然让人疯狂。

　　罗没有向任何人展露眼神，此刻那双眼睛幽黯深邃得有如万米之下的海。他的指尖沿着杯面缓缓摩挲，仿佛游走在黑足屋的胸口与腰间那般。他开始回想那个人咬着下唇不想发出声音的隐忍的表情。那时的山治脸颊绯红，湛蓝的眼睛清清楚楚地燃着欲火，不过一瞥，却如同开启了一片全新的海——整个世界就只有自己一人知晓的，妖艳诱惑的秘海。

　　并没有直接看着他，却又无时无刻都不在凝视着他。然後罗就看到，杯沿上那个影子动了动，金色的头转了转，像是向自己这边望过来。他抬起头，和那个人的视线撞在一起。

　　香烟的味道散在空气里。在所有人都在笑闹的宴会上，山治避过了所有视线，给了特拉法尔加·罗一个诱惑般的微笑。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	43. 《荒海•I》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※捏造‖假定山治搭乘罗的潜艇前往生日蛋糕岛

　　一路向下，清浅的蓝渐渐变成深黯的墨色，一大串细气泡摇曳着从舷窗前方飘上海面，在灯光的照耀下闪烁着细碎的光。在这个充斥着冰冷黑暗的地方，光芒仿佛带着最後的温度，遥遥上升，被他默默地收进眼底。

　　金发男人将右手按在玻璃上，专注地望着舷窗外的景色。他并不缺乏海下航行的经验，毕竟桑尼号都是去过鱼人岛的船了，他们的小鲨鱼潜艇也随时能提供下海的机会。然而这一次，他却真心实意地怀着比以往任何一次都更虔诚的心情盯紧这片静默。

　　可沉寂之中，一尾鱼也没有。

　　短时期内，也许就是最後一次了。自己的路与自己的梦想。广阔的海，万千的鱼，与不知道失落在什么地方的All Blue。这个梦想虽然一直以来都没有放弃过，可这一次，终究还是要暂且压下，优先去处理些所谓的“家族”的事。唯一能宽慰自己的，大概就是它肯定不会到处乱跑吧。等接下来的事情结束，等自己重新回到桑尼号，回到伙伴们的身边，他想，自己大概也不会忘记这一刻的感觉。因为在这个时间，在这个地点，他最需要的就是关于海的记忆，哪怕是四面空寂，一无所有。

　　他叼着一支烟，蓝色的眼睛望向某个固定的方位，说是看风景，更像是在认真地走神。在同盟这艘算不上太熟悉的潜艇上，像这样毫无目的的下潜——就因为自己说想去看一看就立刻安排好一切——绝对是难以想象的优待。

　　毕竟，也不会耽搁更久的时间，目的地很快就会到。可能正是出于这个原因吧，特拉法尔加·罗对于自己提出的要求，百分之九十九都会点头应允。剩下那百分之一的拒绝，是在自己问他“面包，你真的不吃吗”的时候。面对这种毫无理由的迁就他甚至怀疑，会不会罗也像自己所想的那样，把这一切都当成了……最后一次？

　　金发男人抬了抬嘴角，露出一个轻飘飘的笑容，如同一片羽毛覆落在皑皑白雪之上。寒意沿着心脏和血管慢慢扩散开去。

 

　　潜艇仍在向下，这段海域不知道为什么，鱼的数量少得可怜。偶尔出现在视野中的那几条，真是完全不够看。罗知道那个人一定非常想看到鱼群，因为他的梦想是一片生机勃勃的海，活跃着所有种类的鱼。虽然只说过一次，自己却牢牢记住了那人眼中燃起的光。这次一路行来，宛若深知这终点的险恶，连鱼群都远远避开。不管怎么看，几乎就只有这艘潜艇在荒凉漆黑的海下独自前行。

　　“要不要去再远一点的地方，黑足屋？”罗低声开口，打破了这分沉默。

　　特拉法尔加·罗站在五步开外的地方，注视着那位同盟厨师的侧脸。灯光为对方的轮廓打上一圈柔和的光，和以往见到的那个神采飞扬的他不同，现在黑足屋的样子，看上去既平静又带着那么点看破尘世喧嚣的冷漠，就像是主动走上祭坛，将要献出自己性命的优雅高贵的祭品。在即将降临黑夜的最後一丝光里，他仍然试图保护着梦想之类脆弱的东西，又坦然又决绝，又坚强又悲壮。

　　黑足屋也许从未在自己的伙伴面前展露过这样的神情，此刻却分毫不差，悉数落入自己眼中。罗感到自己的心脏狂烈跳动着，为金发男人的这个表情着迷不已。

　　所以说，对于这个人，自己到底是怎样想的？只是同盟，而已？自己也曾亲口说过同盟不需要太亲近这样的话，却在得知他被四皇的人带走後，不顾一切地找了借口追来。自己到底，想要的是什么？还是想证明什么？还是……想告诉他什么？自己想带给这个人的，到底是什么呢？

　　“这样就可以了。足够了。”山治顿了顿，嘴角的笑意浓了些，湛蓝的眼睛望向身边的医生，“谢谢你，罗。”

　　医生抬手压了压自己的帽沿。他喜欢山治说这一句话时的腔调，连同心脏一并被揪起的懒散；更喜欢那眼瞳中微黯的光，在这寂静的海下有那样的视线及身，似乎不自觉地就会被煽引。

　　罗遵从了本能，他缓缓走向山治，视线不着痕迹地扫过对方海色的眼睛、金色的发尖和微微翘着的唇角投向舷窗外。潜艇外壁的灯光还在，可除此以外什么也没有。不知道黑足屋能从这样的场景中，看出什么不得了的东西。

　　“真不巧，这地方空荡荡的。你……会不会很失望？”这位船长暗自在心里叹了口气。结果自己能带他看的竟然只是份空旷，未免有些遗憾。

　　“不。”山治却摇了摇头，“其实海里大多数地方都是空荡荡的，和我们所理解的那个海并不一样。因为它实在是太广阔了，广阔到……超乎所有人的想象。”而自己其实就是在这么漫无边际的可怕的荒原中，寻找着那片奇迹之海。金发男人甚至有点高兴地想，要能找到的话，真是个奇迹。

　　说到“奇迹”这个词，自己一向都很喜欢。因为认同了“奇迹”，就意味着

　　——总会有希望。

 

　　“打算什么时候回去？我指，回到草帽屋那边。”

　　“……把所有事情都交待清楚吧。没准还要打上几场。”垂落在身侧的左手一点点攥紧。要面对怎样的敌人自己不是一无所知，这条路大概会很艰难，非常艰难，但他不会退缩。既然是自己选择的，就必须一径走到终点。

　　“黑足屋，”医生试探性地问，“如果我说，到那时再由我来接你回去，你会拒绝吗？”

　　罗的语气其实已经非常小心谨慎，可还是有些意味不明的东西在不经意间透了出来，被山治准确地捕捉到。这深海太过安静，安静得都能听见心脏跳动的声音。金发男人缓缓眨了眨眼睛，发现自己并不反感这样的展开。“我希望到那时，我们的同盟还没有宣布解散？”

　　“关于这点你大可放心，”罗笑了起来，“和草帽屋缔结同盟，还真不是随口说说就能解散的。”

　　心情似乎更好了些。金发男人忽然意识到，对方现在和自己的距离未免有些过于近了。他得要仰起头来才能正对上那双黯琥珀色的眼睛。他想说点什么，却突然噤了声。一定是那双眼睛中泄露出一个引人的秘密，才会让自己挪不开视线。一时间两人同时沉默，气氛开始变得微妙，某种若有若无的东西在空气中发酵。

　　他们都清楚，彼此间唯一的关系是“同盟”。他们不会同乘一艘船，不会并肩走上太远的路，更不会在未来朝夕相处。两个人能同时出现在这个地方只是一场巧合，一个梦境，一枚从舷窗外摇向海面的气泡，转眼时间就破裂。

　　可就是这一瞬间现出的美好，作为深海下唯一的光，吸引着两个人的视线，吸引着他们不自觉地向对方靠近。

　　手腕上忽然多了一个温度，是罗轻轻够上自己的手腕。被那双眼睛注视着，山治看穿了藏在目光背後的暧昧的形状。他知道接下来会发生什么，可他没有拒绝。没什么要说的，可又似乎不需要真的说什么。

　　又有什么呢？

　　这样的话，在看不见也摸不着对方的时候，还能记得更久一点吧？所有属于记忆深处的最刻骨的东西，自己的伙伴，自己的冒险，自己的梦想，以及……自己的同盟。金发男人挑起唇角，微微向前倾了一下身子，毫不退让地迎向了这个秘密。

　　下一秒，特拉法尔加·罗低下头，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

　　潜艇安静地在海下航行。可谁也没有余暇再去欣赏窗外的景色。这个吻来得平淡轻柔，没有更多深入的意味，却像是漆黑冰冷的海下的一股暖流，温柔包裹住两颗心脏。这是一个秘密。藏在荒海下，藏在心脏里，藏在一个无人知晓的世界的角落。冰川融化，溪水纠缠。

　　罗放开山治的时候，金发男人平静地看着自己，脸颊因为亲吻而泛起一层红晕，一副难得一见的温和又顺从的模样。医生忍不住伸手将他搂进怀里，侧过脸来亲吻山治金色的发尖。

　　“早知道你不拒绝的话，我才不会等到现在。”

　　山治接受了这个拥抱，过了两秒钟，他抬起手来攥住对方背後的衣料。事实上，他从没像这样真正拥抱过任何人。Lady们不给他这个机会，至于男人，他更是恨不得直接上脚踢开。山治闭了一下眼睛，体会着来自对方的温度和力道，连带着自己的心脏跳动的声音。他将这一刻记得太认真，连时间都宛若静止。

　　原来，被另一双手臂环绕的感觉就是这样的吗？虽然没有Lady那样的柔软与温情，却是令人难以忽视的强悍坚定，如同某种有形质的东西，沉甸甸的压向自己。无论何时都让人目眩神迷的名为迷恋的东西。

　　“这绝对是个意外。”他嘟哝着。

　　“意外……吗？”医生低声笑了一下，“我喜欢这个意外。如果可能的话，我希望这个意外可以永远这样继续下去。”

　　山治轻笑了一声。“少说这么不负责任的话了。哪儿有什么永远……”

　　“当然有。”下一秒，罗拽住他的手，将那只手一直拽上来，按在自己左边的胸膛上。金发男人能够感觉到掌心下方那跳动的频率，和自己别无二致。对方的举动，让山治隐约猜到他打算说什么，可还是出于那么一丝不确定，他选择了缄默。

　　然而接下来的事情没有超出他的预期。特拉法尔加·罗凝视着那只海一样颜色的眼睛，就像山治所想的那样，认真地告诉他

　　“——就在这里。”

 

　　能被男人的甜言蜜语蛊惑到不知所措，金发男人觉得一定是自己在卡玛帕卡待得太久，到现在还留着某种后遗症。可是现在他能做的，就只是抿紧了嘴唇，凑过去将额头抵在罗的肩上。温度从肩膀蔓延，是罗紧紧抱住自己。

　　在这片荒芜的海下，有没有见到鱼并不要紧，他们仿佛意料之外又似乎是在意料之中地亲吻、拥抱。

　　山治意外收获了一颗心脏，也意外地送出了一颗心脏。大概在接下来的很多个日子里，他想，自己都将牢牢记住刚才那短暂的几分钟。那些记忆将会撑着自己度过未来最艰难的时光，直到一切都结束，自己重新回到伙伴们的身边。他相信到那时，特拉法尔加·罗一定还是路飞的同盟，也许那时来接自己回去的真的会是这艘潜艇。而等待着自己的，可能就是和拥抱亲吻截然不同的事情了。

　　在罗的怀里，山治抬了抬唇角，不着痕迹地露出一个微笑。算是托了这家伙的福，在跳动的心脏最深处，他能够清晰地感受到，什么是“永远”。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	44. 《荒海•II》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风  
> ※捏造‖假定山治搭乘罗的潜艇离开生日蛋糕岛  
> ※本篇内容与《荒海•I》并无前後联系，只是剧情上“一去”，“一回”，宛若同一系列。

　　心脏欢快地跳动着，一切都完美收场。金发男人掩不住嘴角的一丝笑意，注视着舷窗外的光线从铺满海面的漫天星光渐渐沉入黑暗。借着夜色，明黄色的潜艇消失在海下，躲得过海面上的监视，也同样有把握躲开海底的埋伏，一如它神不知鬼不觉的到来。

　　没错。此刻，山治正乘坐着特拉法尔加·罗的潜艇，头也不回地抛下那座梦魇般的生日蛋糕岛。

　　有了这位同盟从旁相助，自己不仅顺利摆平了那场不该举行的婚礼，更让四皇和文斯莫克家直接起了冲突，趁着他们双方谁也不肯善罢甘休，互相钳制的好时机，山治悄悄逃了出来。至于那副离了岛就会爆炸的手铐，某些人以为能万无一失将山治留下的高明手段，在“死亡外科医”特拉法尔加·罗的能力面前，被证明就是个笑话。

　　原本山治应该随着桑尼号离开的，不过与娜美桑一番商讨後，他还是登上了罗的潜艇。桑尼号有风来炮，有把握在任何包围圈形成之前逃走，无需担忧，是山治决定要留在潜艇上，直到确认这位同盟船长也顺利离开才能安心。

　　对于金发男人的决定，罗没有说什么。他只是望着那个金发的男人，微微扬起嘴角。那时的他觉得自己所做的一切，不论是在和之国突然做出的支援决定，还是驶向未知岛屿迎向四皇的不安定之旅，以及与新的四皇树敌甚或直接开战的危险未来——只要看到眼下黑足屋露出的那个笑容——都是值得的。

　　潜艇抓紧每分每秒，迅速驶离那座岛屿。

　　清浅的星光跌进海里，立刻被大片的黑暗湮没。站在窗前，山治的视线久久定格在前方那团暖橙色的照明中，深海下唯一的光明。他仍记得自己不久前被逼迫到走投无路的时候，黑暗仿佛从四面八方包裹住自己，那时对于自己而言的光明……是在什么地方呢？

　　是与伙伴们再开宴会的欢歌？是游弋着所有鱼类的梦幻海域？是看着其他伙伴实现梦想的那刻？是已经留下了无数美好回忆的鱼人岛？不，什么都没有。没有任何求助的念头，他彻底将自己放逐到一条名为绝望的路上。只要低头看到手腕上的那件东西，所有的美好都会如海面上出现的蜃气，遥不可及，一旦靠近就只有灰飞烟灭。

　　“罗，你知道吗，”山治忽然低声说，“我还以为这一次，能带我走的只有奇迹。”

　　他听到那位同盟船长沉稳的脚步声，一直来到自己身後。然後，那人平平淡淡的声音响起。“既然知道‘奇迹’这个词，黑足屋，你就要相信它是存在的。”

　　金发男人回过头，立刻看到了医生那双黯琥珀色的眼睛。下一秒，突如其来的拥抱让他的心脏几乎要停跳，脑袋也瞬间懵掉。罗正伸出手臂，将自己牢牢抱在怀里。

　　这家伙！是疯了吗？！贝波还在旁边看着呢好吗？！

　　“你、你！”

　　“——欢迎回来。”

　　山治突然一句话都说不出来了。是的，这一次是真的回来了。在敌人前永远紧绷的神经，在罗的面前彻底放松了下来，再也不用警戒着什么，也不用再强撑着什么了。刹那间，多日来的委屈和疼痛一起袭来。他怕自己一开口就要哽咽。这绝对不可以，所以他能做的就是咬紧牙关，胡乱点了一下头，然後将额头抵在那人的肩膀上。这个怀抱太过温暖，山治在心里不断挣扎，手几度攥紧再松开，最後终于抬起来，紧紧揪住了那个医生的衣襟。

　　他默许了罗的拥抱，同时也在心底告诉自己

　　——我回来了。

 

　　“你想吃点什么吗，我去做？”

　　好吧这也是山治没有去桑尼号的原因之一，厨房被路飞毁到根本没法用，只能等回去让弗兰奇彻底修理。时间紧迫自己还没来得及修理那个罪魁祸首，相信弗兰奇看到的时候，一定不会让自己失望的。眼下想用厨房，可不就只有罗的潜艇了吗？虽然强调过自己只会为伙伴们做料理这样的话，但身为一个厨师，连续多日不能下厨真是非常不舒心的一件事。

　　恢复了海贼厨师的身份，金发男人此刻的心情很好，他点起一支香烟心满意足地吸了一口，满怀期待地看着医生。这次特拉法尔加·罗只带了航海士贝波，两个人驾着潜艇离开和之国，赶来这里支援。所以今晚，他和贝波都是自己的VIP。

　　“什么都可以，只要是你做的。”

　　“是吗？”山治想了想，露出一个坏笑，“比如面包和咸梅什么的？”

　　“我的黑足屋，如果你能在我的潜艇上找到这两样食材，你做多少我就吃多少。”这可是自己的船，医生很清楚那些东西是绝对不会有的。

　　大概是这个莫名其妙的称呼吧，金发男人感到自己的脸颊不住地发烫。真是要命，谁、谁是他的黑足屋呀？！

　　“哼，等着吧！”山治刚走出去两步，这才想起来，“对了，厨房在哪儿？”

　　罗挑了挑眉梢，越过他走向舱门。“跟我来吧。”

 

　　夜宵什么的做起来根本不费力气，饭团而已，还不是信手拈来。不过念着自家船上的娜美桑和其他混蛋们，山治还是做了足够的料理储备起来，这样等到会合的时候，就可以直接拿给他们吃了。

　　罗将他领到厨房後，一直待在这里没有离开。反正航行什么的，有贝波就足够了。盯着金发男人的背影，不知道是不是错觉，医生觉得他看起来非常幸福。

　　“来尝尝吧。”白瓷的盘子装着三只饭团，被端到罗的面前。金发男人跟着笑嘻嘻地坐到他对面。

　　“很好吃。”只尝了一口，医生立刻宣布。即使是同样的食材，不同的人就是能做出不同的味道来。对于这个人，自己绝不会吝啬于称赞他的手艺。因为这是太过顺理成章的事情，他值得拥有这世上所有的称赞。

　　很满意客人的反应，山治托着腮，看着对方狼吞虎咽的样子，整颗心都充满了幸福感。

　　“是吧，超好吃吧？”

　　吃光了那三只饭团，在金发男人打算收盘子之前，罗突然探出手，将山治放在桌上的另一只手拉过去，握进自己的掌心。“我很久都没有像这样，感激于自己拥有这样的果实能力。”

　　本来还为这不同寻常的亲昵举动感到有几分别扭，下一刻山治却被他说的话吸引了注意力。“嗯？以前……”

　　“上一次，是因为手术果实救了自己的命。”罗漫不经心地说着，将金发男人的手提起来，和自己的掌心贴在一起，像是某种魔法，两人的呼吸同时变得小心翼翼，然後医生缓缓扣住那几根白皙的手指，“我那时马上就要死了，你不记得了吗？”

　　山治浑身一震，他像第一次见到特拉法尔加·罗那样，仔细地凝视他的眼睛。其实这双黯琥珀色的眼睛始终停留在金发男人的记忆中，这十三年来，从未褪色。

　　“……罗。”他努力眨了眨眼睛，没有让眼泪毫无征兆地流下来。

 

　　很难说八岁时的自己为什么会牢牢记住另一个脸色可怕的小鬼。总之，山治当初刚刚从文斯莫克家逃走，偷偷摸摸地为自己找了个藏身处，恰好碰上了同样窝在那间破屋子里的罗。

　　记忆中那个戴着大绒帽的小鬼总说自己就要死了——看脸色大概也是如此吧——还总要自己离他远一点。但另一方面他又总在独自折腾什么，神神秘秘的。山治出去想办法弄食物的时候总会分给他一半。就这样，两个人在那片坍塌的屋檐下相处了好几天。最终，山治在一艘船上找到了一份见习厨师的工作，可以填肚子也可以拿到一份稀薄的工钱。可就在那天，他回来和罗说的时候，那个家伙已经不在了。

　　山治在屋子里愣了好久。他很想哭，不知道那家伙会不会真的死掉。毕竟，罗是第一个不会以欺负自己为乐趣的孩子。虽然脸色始终不怎么好，可自己还是非常喜欢他。最後山治用力抹了抹眼睛，将带回来的两个苹果放在地上，转身离开了。

　　直到两年前，在夏波第群岛的拍卖会场，自己一眼看到大大咧咧翘着二郎腿坐在座位上的那位海贼船长，就一下子认出来了。只是他……山治感到自己的心脏被狠狠揪了一下。过去了这么久的时间，谁知道这家伙还会不会记得自己

　　——不过，就算记得，又有什么用呢？

 

　　时间谁也不等，任性肆意地卷挟着所有人的命运呼啸而过。光阴荏苒，山治已经度过了二十一岁的生日，而谁能想到，特拉法尔加·罗摇身一变，竟然成了他的同盟。这一切，都是巧合吗？

　　“你……罗……你真的还记得……”

　　医生看着他，微微笑着。

　　眼中的黑足屋仿佛就要哭出来般，眼角泛红的模样格外惹人怜爱。罗就知道，在自己心里，他始终没有变过。就算身形见长了，可一旦露出这样的表情，还是当初那个小鬼。如果自己那天没有特意躲起来，可能他根本狠不下心来跟那艘船走吧。比起陪着一个随时都可能死掉的家伙，还是抓住机会专心做个厨师更实际点。

　　怎么可能忘掉阿，笨蛋。

　　医生将金发男人的手牵到自己唇边，在他的手背上印下一个轻柔的吻。

　　刹那间，心跳破表。谁能想到，在时间洪流中积淀了许久一直没有显现出来的感情，会在这一刻突然刺破心脏，在幽黯的深海下碰撞出厚重如钟的声响。还有什么需要说的吗？还有什么是他不明白的吗？

　　山治愣愣地看着特拉法尔加·罗。隔过桌子，那个医生一点点探过身子，另一只手拂过耳畔的发丝，扣住自己的後脑，下一秒，他重重地吻在自己的嘴唇上。

　　这就是自己一直以来所期待的吗？是这样吗，还是不是？没有答案，那些都不再重要。金发男人顺从地闭上了眼睛。是罗，是罗在吻自己。湿热的吐息让呼吸更加凌乱，舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起。心脏简直快要从喉咙里跳出来了，从四肢百骸每一条血管每一根神经都升起有如蜜糖般的绵密而甜美的感觉，好像连灵魂都要跟着一并颤抖。原来和喜欢的人接吻是这样的感觉，原来……自己竟有那么喜欢罗。

　　医生放开那双唇瓣的时候，那个金发的家伙努力平复着自己的呼吸，湛蓝的眼瞳带着一层迷蒙潮润的水光，泛红的脸颊看上去异常诱人。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，实在快要忍不住了，真想立刻就吃掉这个可爱的家伙。

　　“黑足屋，你真是一点都没变。”

　　金发男人垂了一下视线。“……嘛，也许是吧。”如果是就“喜欢他”这点说来，山治心想，自己还真是一点都没变。

　　“不过我多少还是变了。”罗刚说完就看到金发男人有点愕然地睁大了眼睛，“别这样看着我，黑足屋。我是要说，至少我现在不会立刻病死了，我已经活下来了，又一次。而且说到变化，和以前相比，我最大的变化应该就是，”医生顿了顿，“——我爱你。”

　　面对这个突如其来的告白，山治一点点抿紧了嘴唇。愈发剧烈的心跳泄露了他的秘密。同样的话他说不出来，可是他知道，就是这样没错。

　　我也是。金发男人默默在心里说，我也是。

 

　　“顺利的话，傍晚的时候就能赶上你们的船。”第二天一早，特拉法尔加·罗向守夜的贝波确认过航向後，就放它去休息了，医生仔细地观察着他们所在的环境，“这片海域水温过高，没有鱼，是一片荒芜的海。”注意到山治一直专注地盯着舷窗外，罗补充了一句，“如果你想看鱼群的话，等过了这片海再看吧。”

　　“没什么，我倒也不是想看到什么鱼群。”山治笑了笑，“这样就可以了。”

　　这片海无比清透，一眼就能从海面看到海底。

　　医生走到他身後，将他抱进怀里。看到金发男人的耳尖一点点变红，罗笑了一声，低下头在那诱人的耳廓上轻轻咬了一口。

　　“嘶——”

　　山治反手刚想推开他，却一下子摸到了医生的耳环。金属的质感让他手上的动作一滞，山治转过身来，带着一点笑容抬头迎上罗的视线。他轻轻抚摸着医生金色的耳环。

　　“我是在想，这才是我们的生活，海贼的生活。我们活在这片海上，有高兴的时候，有危难的时候，也会遇到各种突发状况，但是最重要的是，我们都是自由的。不被任何人控制，也不接受那些已经定好的该死的命运。想要做什么，想要实现什么梦想，就努力朝那个方向奔跑，如果跑不动了就走着，爬着，甚至拽住别人的手给自己加把劲，无论怎样，都要以自己的方式努力。这才是我们身为海贼的意义，这才是我们活着的意义，不是吗？”

　　罗望着他，一句话都说不出来。在他的心底，伴随着山治的声音，还有另一个声音回旋不绝。

　　「——放过他吧！他是自由的！」

　　医生抬手捧住金发男人的脸，看了看山治清透如海的眼瞳，低下头给了他一个悠长得仿佛没有终点的吻。既然当初柯拉松费尽心力让自己活了下来，既然自己直到现在还活着，就更要好好珍惜今後的时光，今後那，名为自由的时光。

　　心脏充满了幸福，就快要炸开了。山治是一场久别重逢的梦境，旧日光阴如汹汹的潮水却始终没能带走他。而自己得到的，已是这世上最珍贵的宝物。要怎样，才能述说自己的欣喜？那分将心脏剖出来送给他都无怨无悔的欣喜？

　　结束了这个绵长的吻，山治安然留在医生的怀抱里，体会到一种从未有过的迷恋。和每一次由Lady们掀起的恋爱旋风不同，它寂静，它沉重，它无所不在，它包含了无数思念，它不需要任何语言，它是有甜蜜也有苦痛的矛盾体，它是这世上最简单又最复杂的东西，它是爱。

　　虽然前方是一片空荡荡的海，可金发男人一点都不会担忧。荒芜的海并没有什么，山治实在是太了解了，海可是广阔得有如一整个世界的东西。对于海，了解得越多，便越会感觉到自己的浅薄。不过，只要知道了目标，总有找到All Blue的那天。自己的确有在不断接近梦想吧？

　　金发男人抬起唇角，无声地笑了一下。现在的话，希望能够实现的事情悄悄多了一件

　　 **——** 希望到了那天，他还能在这里。

 

 

 

　　- END -


	45. 《LS PIECES》[01]-[10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香  
> ※毫无连贯性的小片段

[01]

 

[关键词：调酒]

 

　　今天是个难得的好日子。晴空万里，海风鼓起桑尼号的风帆，向前方驶去。其他人在甲板上吵吵闹闹，不知道路飞又弄出什么游戏的新花样。山治侧过头瞥一眼，整个餐厅就只剩下一位客人，来自红心海贼团的船长特拉法尔加·罗。

　　此刻，这位船长兼医生正坐在沙发上，略带点兴趣地看他将餐具收进碗柜，手法纯熟干脆利落。罗意识到这是厨师的领域，就如同手术台是自己的地盘一般，这地方是这个男人发挥专长的所在。

　　将一切收拾停当，金发的厨师先生问罗。“要喝一杯吗？”

　　“随意吧。”从上方甲板传来阵阵闹嚷的欢呼声，医生眨眨眼睛，伸手指了指头顶，“你们的船，总这样……热闹吗？”

　　“嘛，虽然是挺松散的，不过关键时刻有干劲就行了吧？再说了，平时活得开心点才是最重要的事情吧？”金发男人漫不经心地回答，他的注意力全在一旁的酒格上。考虑了几秒，他取出一瓶龙舌兰与一瓶蓝色柑香酒。

　　罗注视着他在酒杯中倒上大量碎冰，将两种酒以一定比例再加上少许砂糖一起倒进桌上的果汁机里摇匀，再注进酒杯。蓝色清透的液体慢慢覆盖住所有的碎冰。这一切由这个男人做起来，优雅又迷人，简直是一门艺术。

 

　　“远来是客。”山治将杯子送到他桌上，“冰蓝玛格丽特，请用。”

　　黑发的男人道了声谢，不出所料看到厨师轻轻笑了一下，继续回身去准备别人的饮料。医生举起酒杯，眼前的一切都没入澄澈的蓝。他透过杯子凝视着那个重新开始忙碌的金发男人，情不自禁地赞叹。

　　“……真是漂亮。”

　　不过，杯中蓝色的鸡尾酒纵然漂亮，又怎么及得上山治眼中的颜色？罗可以肯定，自己见过的最漂亮的海也不过如此，始终比不过那个人眼中的海，如此生动如此光彩。

　　医生比任何人都明白，每次看见这样的颜色，就想起自己日益压不下的野心。

　　……想要征服这片海。

　　“那是自然。这是一款看起来就让人心情很好的鸡尾酒，也很适合今天的天气。说到名字，玛格丽特是取自一位美丽又可爱的Lady呢。”

　　“真是……罪魁祸首呢，这样诱惑的颜色。”

　　“哈？”金发男人有点愕然地回过头，不知道罗这句话是什么意思。

 

　　下一秒眼前突然黯下，罗已经不容抗拒地咬上他的嘴唇。知道这男人其实很厉害，所以他在一开始就打算强硬地压制住山治。关键时刻要动用能力也不是不可以。但唇齿间的触感令他感到自己多虑了，显然金发男人根本不知道该怎样应对自己的侵犯。他再不犹豫，伸手穿过柔软的发丝按住山治的後脑，毫不犹豫地加深掠夺。

　　“唔……”

　　唇舌间鸡尾酒的香气让人微醺，而来自对方的辗转厮磨和发烫的温度才是引着自己沉溺的最终兵器。山治怎么也想不到这家伙会突然发狂吻住自己，但更令人抓狂的却是自己……竟然对他生不出一丁点的厌恶。

　　“你……你疯了，罗？！”

　　不对不对，疯的其实是自己才对吧？

　　终于被放开，山治一边喘息着，惊魂未定地看着眼前的医生。视线中，黑发男人注视着他，轻慢地勾起唇角，笑得邪气引人。“多谢款待。”

　　「世界」这个词，比起曾经的虚无缥缈，终于显得异常真切。而这一刻，他感到自己距离征服世界，又近了一步。

　　不管是世界，还是你，我都会夺取到手的。因为是海贼阿。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[02]

 

[关键词：稻草人]

 

　　山治看着自己的身体简直要抓狂了。

　　这是啥？……稻草人吗？！

　　浑身上下都软趴趴的。而且只有十一英寸高！

　　踢起人来还不如一只仓鼠，这要他怎么战斗！

　　事情的前因後果是这样的：听闻娜美桑他们被唐吉坷德的手下偷袭变成了玩具，连带桑尼号都没能逃过此等厄运，金发男人在第一时间赶去支援，结果没想到……对手居然是位Lady！于是从不踢女人的厨师先生毫无悬念地中了招——他被变成了一只稻草人。

　　乔拉对着悬赏单看了半天没认出来他是谁，最终带着一众手下扬长而去。不过幸好在山治赶来之前，娜美他们就已经成功逃脱了，不然他就要更担忧了。现在真是危机四起，虽然早就知道德雷斯罗萨不会是趟好行程，但没想到会发展成现在这样。

　　寻思了一下，他向城内跑去。

　　别人都不知道去了哪里，至少路飞保证在竞技场跑不了。要让他知道这些事情才行。山治匆忙跑过街巷，他这幅样子，在这满是玩具的岛上根本不会引起任何注意。

　　就在他横穿一条大街的时候，他看到一个背影消失在不远处的巷口，虽然那家伙走得比自己还要匆忙，不过他还是一眼就认出了那是谁。

　　是他们的海贼同盟特拉法尔加·罗。

 

　　山治立即闪身跟了过去。罗的脚程简直快得惊人，如果不是这样的身体，跟上他自然不成问题。但现在嘛……眼见那人要消失在对面巷口，山治大喊一声。

　　“罗！”

　　医生愕然回头，跃入自己视线的是只身高不足半只手臂的稻草人。黑色的西装，金色稻草扎成的身体，虽然只是个玩具，但能从面容辨认出它是山治。

　　“黑足屋……”罗啧了一声，将他抄起来放进臂弯里继续向前走，“时间紧迫我们边走边说，将就一下吧。”

　　“你那边不要紧了吗？怎么只有你一个？罗宾酱呢？还有乌索普？不是被海军抓了吧？大将不是也去了吗？你是怎么逃出来的？”稻草人扒着他的手臂，焦灼地甩出连串问题。

　　“说来话长，事实上我们分开有一段时间了。不过放心，他们两个很安全。该说是……完全托了格林比特的「妖精」的福呢……”罗已经走到巷口，他警觉地观察着街面上的状况，确认安全後低下一点头迅速走了出去。

　　金发的稻草人已经从罗的臂弯里挣出来，利落地攀上肩头。在德雷斯罗萨，玩具和人类走在一起很常见，他们这样的组合一点也不惹眼。

　　罗一边注意着周身的状况，一边低声告诉山治。“我现在要去找一个人的麻烦。你变成这幅样子一定是乔拉那家伙的能力。这一趟正好顺路。”

　　“不光是我，娜美桑他们也都变成了玩具。还能变回来的吧？”山治扯一下罗的兜帽。

　　医生侧过脸颊。厨子变成稻草人坐在自己肩上的样子也很有趣。不过……自己还是更喜欢见到他本人。男人轻轻勾一下唇角。

　　“阿阿。包在我身上。不过……我一般不做对自己没有好处的事。”罗顿一下，“记得给我谢礼。”

　　“喂！明明已经是盟友，居然还讨价还价阿！信不信老子回去只喂你面包吃！”

　　“安静点啦笨蛋！谢礼的事情有空再说，”罗在一扇石灰色的门前停下了脚步，“我们到了。”

　　他伸出手，在门边的密码锁上熟练地按动了几个键。只听从门内深处传来数声巨响，在山治的愕然注视中，沉重的大门竟慢慢打开了。

　　其他的事情都暂时搁置一边，先去好好地找乔拉……叙，一，下，旧，吧。

　　啧。为什么这种事情一扯到他身上，自己就不能不管呢？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[03]

 

[关键词：都市传说]

 

　　不管是穷凶极恶的犯罪者还是孤苦伶仃的平民百姓，只要是在走投无路之际总是会遇到施舍的人，或许只是端来一碗炒饭，却能让任何吃下的人重获新生。简直就是潜藏在人间万象中的神明。

　　这是流传于钢筋铁铸之间的都市传说——Baratie的後巷之隐。

 

　　在成功干掉Diamonds的七个人後，特拉法尔加·罗终于因失血过多而感到眩晕。身为医生，他能够准确地估算出自己的失血量，并且在最一开始就尽可能地处理过伤口了。接下来，他必须在陷入昏迷之前将自己转移到一个相对安全的地方。

　　这次行动还是失败了……也不能说是棋差一着。

　　就算自己再怎么调查，作战方案部署得再周密，只要没办法查出Joker和军方的人相互勾结，就会造成致命的错误。

　　“可恶……”他咬着牙，伸手狠狠撑住暗巷墙角，“这里……还不行……”

　　他很清楚如果自己倒在这里，一旦醒来，迎接自己的很可能就是Joker那不掩凶光的笑脸。但是一路逃杀，身体已经到了极限，他眼前一黑，最後的感觉是自己的脸颊重重触上冰冷的地面。

　　香气？

　　隐隐约约的香气将罗从近乎沉黯的昏睡中拽了出来。

 

　　他慢慢睁开眼睛。愣了一下才想起该庆幸自己不是死了更不是被抓到。这里不是刑讯室或什么地牢，而是一间普普通通的卧室。罗活动了一下手臂，立刻意识到有人替自己包扎过伤口了，而且手法还算不赖。他挣扎着起身，推开房门走了出去。

　　外面的屋子中摆着一张餐桌。香气来源于桌上的一盘炒饭。虽然这样想有点不可思议，但似乎真的是食物的香气让自己醒来的。

　　一碗炒饭……吗？

　　罗莫名想起那个都市传说。没准真的被自己遇上了。

　　但在确认安全前，医生绝不会轻举妄动。他需要掌握更多的状况。突然间，不甚清晰的声音从另一扇门後传来。罗放缓脚步走过去。门打开的那一刹那，他看见一个男人，背对着自己，正在炖一锅汤。那人穿着居家的衣服，系着一件白色的围裙，听见门的声音向这边望过来。金色柔软的额发遮住右边的脸颊，露出左眼上打卷的眉毛，他的眼睛是漂亮清澈的蓝色。

　　陌生人，不过仍旧不能排除是Joker刻意安排的人。

　　“是你带我回来的？”罗倚在门框上看着他。

　　“谁教你倒在我家餐厅的後巷？”男人不在意地挥挥手，径自收回视线去照看那锅香气四溢的汤，“看你一副快死的样子才弄回来的。怎么，是说老子救错了吗？”

　　“後巷……难道是指Baratie的後巷？”得到肯定後，罗难以置信地看着他。自己竟真的无意之中来到了那个传说中的地方。重点不是这个，问题在于现在他待在这里，可能给这男人带来很大麻烦。医生拧起眉。“不明真相的死人不要乱捡。”

　　“哪轮得到一个死人来教训我。”金发男人用小碟盛了一口汤品尝，似是很满意地点了点头，这才回过头来问了他一句，“你肚子饿吗？”

　　“……”性命都几乎不保，哪有空管什么肚子。现在好不容易缓过来，医生这才意识到自己真的饥肠辘辘。

　　“如果还知道什么是饿的话，老子就有救你的理由了……赶快去吃，除非你先填饱肚子，否则老子不再回答你的任何问题。”金发男人不客气地下了通牒。

　　“那么，你的名字？总该有个称呼吧？”

　　“山治。”

　　“这不是回答了吗？”医生迎上金发男人略愠怒的视线，轻轻扬起唇角，“特拉法尔加·罗。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[04]

 

[关键词：歌]

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗觉得，草帽海贼团是最不像海贼团的海贼团。他们从不按常理出牌，也不按计划行事，一味随心，径自胡闹，但是仰仗着出众的实力或者再加上几分运道，他们总是能有惊无险地把任务完成。从船长到船员都那么自作主张，这帮家伙简直大度得让自己难以适从。阿，只除了一个人不太一样。

　　只有那个人会悄悄靠过来提点自己，你所想的“同盟”，跟路飞想的“同盟”有点出入，你自己留心。

　　岂止是有点出入，简直就是格格不入好吗。罗感到自己好像走错了一步棋，直接踏进了草帽屋随随便便就布下的陷阱。最令人无奈的是这还是他自己提出来的。他甚至曾经一度怀疑，自己是否选错了盟友。

　　说句实话，罗从来不觉得做海贼能做到像他们这样惬意。他的海贼生涯伴随着数度艰险危难，每一步都是死地生门。因此罗喜欢系统严谨的管理，喜欢一切事物有条不紊，尽在掌握。可是这艘海贼船却充满变数，天马行空，简直就是和自己截然不同的另一个极端。能和这样的人合作，在罗自己看来都是个奇迹。

　　对于草帽海贼团，还有一件事让令罗十分不解：他们总能找到各种各样的理由大肆庆祝。哪怕是在海上遇见成群的海兔，都似乎值得开一场欢天喜地的宴会。

 

　　眼下就是这样的状况。医生十分不解地看着全船人为了莫名其妙的理由而频频举杯。那乐在其中的样子真是一点不假。

　　“给，别客气。”金发的厨师端给他一盘香气扑鼻的烧烤。

　　不得不说，自己在这艘船上的确是被当成了自己人。从食物的角度来讲，虽然草帽屋会抢走很多食物，但毫无疑问他的伙伴们已经适应了这样的生活。不是能够保住一部分，就是在金发男人的安排下得到妥善赔偿。

　　山治在罗身边坐下。一直忙得团团转的厨师难得歇息片刻。

　　医生道了谢，开始享用这顿大餐。耳际飘起音乐家悠扬的小提琴乐声。由草帽屋牵头开始跳舞，几乎立即就笑闹成一片。

　　“罗。”

　　医生感到自己的心口划过一丝异样。在这艘船上，他是第一个叫出这个名字的人。罗抬起眼睛，身边金发的人嘴角噙着笑意，侧脸的轮廓被光线染一层柔和的边，异常漂亮。

　　山治。

　　是想这样叫出声音来的，可是话到了嘴边，默然又变回了一贯的称谓。

　　“有什么问题吗，黑足屋？”

　　“你会唱这首歌吗？”

　　必然是指此刻正在演奏的这首，医生侧耳听了几秒钟，接着摇摇头。“我没听过。”

　　“什么？！”山治愕然看过来，“这首可是海贼们唱的歌阿？！”

　　“话虽如此，我的海贼团可没有什么唱歌的机会呢。”医生淡然开口。

　　“是这样吗？”金发男人立即扭头向骨头的方向招呼，“喂路飞，布鲁克，不如大家来个合唱，《宾克斯的酒》！”

　　船长拍手叫好。随着布鲁克重新奏起的音乐，海贼们再次唱起属于自己的，熟悉的歌。这一刻抛开一切，他们全力感受着音乐带来的快乐。

 

　　医生在歌声中微微勾起唇角。虽然以前从未听过，但金发男人让他亲身体验到了这首歌的力量。

　　它潜藏在自己还活着的每一秒。在海风吹拂的时刻，在码头港口的停泊，在日光月色交汇的蔚蓝的海面，海贼们举起酒杯说一说笑一笑，为何愁眉不展，明晚月光依旧。

　　真是……有几分嫉妒起他们的世界来了。罗突然想，要是自己能够再早一点认识这些人，是不是就会有更多的事情不一样？

　　他的视线久久凝结在那个金发的人身上。富于智慧，深谙事理，却又在这样一艘不守成规的船上如鱼得水。

　　在自己遇见过的无数人中，唯有他是如此的……与众不同。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[05]

 

[关键词：亲吻]

 

　　罗不知道自己是从什么时候起对那个人生出兴趣的，但毫无疑问，这件事已经变得一点都不简单了。想靠近那个人，想亲吻那个人，想碰触他，想将他压在身下，想听见他在自己耳畔喘息，绯色的舌尖在狂乱中叫出自己的名字。这样的想法简直是突如其来地造访，突兀得不存在任何理由。

　　男人的视线从帽沿下低低掠过，攀上甲板上那个金发，瘦削的身影。草帽海贼团的厨师。

　　像是察觉到危险的目光，山治转过头来。那位七武海倚着船栏坐在甲板上，微微低一点头错开了与自己的对视。

　　似乎来到桑尼号之後，特拉法尔加·罗基本没有去过其他的地方。除了他要亲自守着人质凯撒外，大概本身不想走动也是一个理由。试想如果是路飞到了新的环境，那家伙必定会在第一时间把这地方闯个够。

　　船上多了些陌生人，但这不妨碍他们的航行。按照计划他们将要带着凯撒去和唐吉坷德做一单交易。但也不可否认的是……新来到船上的人会引起更多的事情。比如……当天夜里，一想到桃之助居然和娜美桑和罗宾酱一起睡觉就快要变身的金发男人和同样睡不着觉的锦卫门坐在水之酒吧中怒火滔天。

　　生生抽完了两包香烟也没有任何好转，醒着的人应该有不少，山治起身到厨房里去准备宵夜。当他拿着饭团走上甲板的时候就觉得自己猜中了。罗那家伙果然还醒着。

 

　　不知道是不是因为在对手的船上，罗几乎在山治走出来的那刻就睁开了眼睛。那个男人的存在感太过强烈，医生感到自己无法不在意。与此同时，随着夜色降至，有什么深黑色，躁动的东西一点点从心底蔓延开来，渐渐充满视野。

　　三步的距离。大概就是自己的底线。医生确定了这件事，默然注视着山治一步一步走近。

　　从这一刻起，进入倒数计时。

　　“保持警惕是好事，不过我想说的是……要不要来点吃的？”金发男人将手中的饭团递给医生，顺便瞟一眼不远处的凯撒，那家伙被绑得像个粽子居然也能睡得这么香。

　　山治还没有将视线挪回来，手腕上突然一紧。此刻再生出警觉心也已经晚了。不过是一眨眼的工夫，山治就发现自己已经被干脆利落地放倒，而罪魁祸首赫然出现在上方，一只手按住自己的手腕。罗虽然垂着头，可是天色过晚，自己不太看得清他的神色。本来以金发男人的身手，只要对手不是Lady都不会被轻易放倒，但这次情况有些特殊。因为……虽然是被袭击，对手却没有给他任何危险的感觉，确切的说，即使这样做，罗也并不是自己的「敌人」。

　　与其说是中了招，不如说是压根就没打算抵抗。

　　“喂……”

　　罗的视线异常专注，光是注视就几乎要令山治屏息。他再贴近一点，低声开口。“声音太大的话，是会把其他人引来的。”

 

　　“什……”金发男人表示疑问的话尚未说完，就被蓦然吞入一个陌生而狂暴的吻中。罗俯下身子，直接咬上了他的嘴唇。

　　医生立刻就迷恋上了这个感觉，与任何肖想都截然不同，真切的，令人血液奔流的，头脑与身体都异常兴奋。自己已轻而易举地占有了这个人的唇瓣，而那个家伙似乎完全不知道应当怎样应对。医生急切地想要得到更多，金发男人的不反抗就是对自己的最大鼓励，他不管不顾地在那双唇上厮磨吮吻，想印上属于自己的记忆。

　　温度在迅速升高，而呼吸开始隐约狂乱。

　　山治从未想过事情会发展成这样的。给他八百个脑子也不会进行到这种限制级的展开。但是此刻他的心脏在狂跳，头脑即使清醒，偏偏又没办法将自己身上的人踢开。要知道，一旦把情况闹大……是会被发现的吧？！不远处的凯撒，瞭望台上守夜的弗兰奇，还有酒吧里的锦卫门，不管让哪一个看到都绝，对，不，行！

　　那个男人似乎是觑准了这点，简直是得寸进尺！喂一定要把舌头也伸进来吗？！

 

　　不知道纠缠了多长时间，罗终于起身退开。他看着身下的人，黑色西装包裹住的胸口正在剧烈起伏。虽然很想就这样继续下去但时间地点都并不适合。他强迫自己拿过那人送来的饭团，像之前那样倚着船栏坐好。

　　山治愣愣地看着他吃掉了整个饭团。

　　为什么这家伙在做完那件事情後还能这样面不改色？

　　再说了，刚刚那到底是……为什么？

　　“很好吃。”

　　“……敢说一句不好的就踢死你。”金发男人还能感受到自己脸颊简直烫手的温度。他不无心虚地看了看周围，确定没有任何异样，这才溜回餐厅。

　　妈的，今晚要纠结的不止是桃之助那小鬼，又多了一件事情。

　　而且似乎……这件事才更令人困扰阿……

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[06]

 

[关键词：心脏病]

 

　　金发男人哼着小曲在厨房中收拾餐具，刚把准备好的下午茶送去给两位女神，得到的赞美简直就是精神上的洗礼。其他人都在甲板上享用这份悠闲的茶点。他决定再泡一壶清香消暑的花草茶。他心情很好，不仅仅是因为今天的好天气和女神的赞美，更因为船上此刻多出来的那个人。

　　特拉法尔加·罗算是暂时跟着他们一起航行的客人。

　　但比任何一个人都特殊。

 

　　当罗第一次凑过来强硬地咬自己嘴唇的时候，山治的大脑立刻就当机了。虽然在人妖岛上被一群变态在脸颊上不要命般地亲过，但都没有大胆到这种程度。而且……这根本就是完全不同的情况好吗！

　　不是什么低劣恶意的玩笑也不是什么惩罚游戏，罗是真的在吻自己。

　　心跳是无法控制的东西。金发男人不想承认也没办法，虽然是来自男人的气息，山治却发现自己没办法抗拒。那一刻自己感受到难以形容的迷恋和沉醉。那人身上有一种难以言说的特质，令他和其他所有的人区别开来，截然不同。

　　金银花和白菊，冰糖都已准备就绪。壶中的水开始翻滚，厨师先生熟练地关火。

 

　　下一秒钟，腰间猛地落上一个力道。而一秒钟前的厨房里明明空无一人。警觉如山治，是不可能察觉不到有人从背後接近的，除非……那家伙用了能力，直接从别的地方转移过来。

　　山治叹一口气，感到心脏又隐隐开始加速。“妈的，你一定要把老子吓出心脏病吗？”

　　罗扬起嘴角。他手上加了点力道，将那个金发的人禁锢在自己怀里。从这样的角度，只要垂一点头刚好可以够上他的耳背。医生立刻就这样做了。似乎自己的嘴唇刚触到他的耳背，那里的皮肤就开始泛红。

　　“跟一个医生谈论这种问题？”他心情愉快，轻声笑起来，“我让你犯的病，当然负责医好。”

　　手向上挪到金发男人的下颌，将他的脸转过来。罗毫不犹豫地印上自己的嘴唇。不抵抗就是对自己的默许。医生感到金发男人的手臂似乎是无意识地搂住自己，便更加肆无忌惮地将舌尖也滑过去，撬开那人的齿列。金发男人破碎的呢喃在喘息间被自己吞下，罗简直觉得自己也有犯心脏病的倾向了。

　　比起这个单纯和平欢乐的草帽海贼团，特拉法尔加·罗更像个真正的海贼。他想得到的东西，从来不打算放手。为了得到自己想要的，他可以耐心地蛰伏等待，策划周详，一步一步实现自己的计划。他从未觉得如此渴望得到一个人。比起亲吻，他一定要索取更多。

　　但不是现在。

 

　　医生离开那双令自己迷醉的唇，转身走开。在门口，他与刚好进来的绿发男人错肩而过。轻轻松松无视了「你怎么会在这里」的疑惑眼神，罗挑起嘴角，最後看一眼那个金发的人。

　　“不舒服的话，可以来找我。毕竟我也是个医生。”

　　绿发男人目送罗离开，又看了看急急忙忙泡制花草茶的厨子。“你竟然会不舒服？真是稀奇阿……”

　　“怎么可能阿，白痴。”厨子似乎忙得连扫他一眼的时间都没有。

　　剑士啧了一声，心说不盯着老子正好，径自从架上取出一瓶酒走了出去。

　　等到他走後，山治才松了口气，手上的动作也缓了下来。他盯着清澈的玻璃茶壶，慢慢点起一支香烟。尼古丁总算让脑子清醒了点，但大脑中还在不断回荡着刚刚罗说过的话。

　　「不舒服的话，可以来找我。毕竟我也是个医生。」

　　「我让你犯的病，当然负责医好。」

　　心脏又开始不受控制地狂跳。

　　混账罗，你这样说……到底是几个意思？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[07]

 

[关键词：治疗]

 

　　金发男人刚回到寝室就被告知今晚他必须去一趟医疗室，通知他的是桑尼号的小船医。乔巴答应了特拉法尔加·罗，让这位来自红心海贼团的医生为山治检查身体，理由是维尔戈是个非常特殊的对手，其他人不清楚可能产生的伤害，必须由他来诊治。山治只听得心口一跳，不知道罗那家伙用了什么手段，竟然让自家小船医如此听话。

　　「他治疗的时候不允许别人偷看……我们是不会去的。」其时小鹿将话说得郑重其事。反正也见识过那位医生的手段，就算过程可怕了些，总归是能医好的。然後不管三七二十一，乔巴就将他扔出了寝室。

　　山治站在甲板上，只觉得自己处境堪忧。

　　「我让你犯的病，当然负责医好。」

　　记忆中是嘴唇压上之前，身後男人黯邃的眸光和微挑了的唇角。就算那时罗轻巧地抽身事外，山治也能感受到那家伙是在等待时机。即将发生的明明白白是人为刀俎我为鱼肉的情况，他才不信那家伙不打算趁此机会做点什么。但是……不想承认又不能否认的是，自己似乎也在隐隐期待着。

　　他感到有些喘不过气，不由得拽了拽衬衫的领子，才抬脚向医疗室走去。

 

　　推开门的时候，山治愣了一下。眼前的场景简直超乎了自己太多想象，他从未觉得会看到这样的画面。坐在医疗室里的当然是特拉法尔加·罗，但他正在看一本书。一个男人在看书！这在桑尼号上几乎是不可能的。会看书的就只有Lady们和小鹿，再然後就轮到会看曲谱的音乐家还有会看菜谱的自己。其他人根本不会「看书」，他们只会「看着书」。

　　“那么，”男人阖上手中的医书，随手一指背後的床位，“躺下吧。”

　　“喂等等！我还没做好心理准备！”

　　医生按了一下眉心。“白痴，只是检查而已。难道你面对托尼屋也要做足够的心理准备？”

　　“……”绝对不止是这样吧？一想到自己要老老实实在他面前躺下，然後被那双手探上身体，山治就感到喉咙一阵发干。鬼知道事情会发展到什么程度？

　　“跟维尔戈战斗，正面硬碰是很难有什么好结果的……我跟那家伙接触过那么多次了，所以让我大胆猜一下……”罗直视金发男人，“你的腿骨不要紧吗？”

　　山治张了张嘴，意识到这个男人真的说中了。虽说骨头断裂这类事情早就不在话下，但那是自己的武器，万一影响到日後的战斗就麻烦了。

　　“好吧算你赢了。”他叹一口气，坐到那张床上，随便两脚踢开鞋子。

　　“很好。”罗站起身来，扶着金发男人的肩膀让他躺好，然後他的手很自然地滑向腰带。下一秒，就被山治紧紧按住了。

　　“喂……你……”

 

　　在人妖岛上也曾经被抓住，差不多也被那帮人妖摸了个遍，但那时和现在的感觉完全不同。罗的动作不紧不慢，却好像带着某种奇异的触感，只要靠近自己，身体就会变得奇怪。

　　罗扬起嘴角，手停在他的腰际。金发男人泛红的脸颊让他感到心情愉悦。“是我来还是你自己脱掉？”

　　山治在内心挣扎了一下，最终还是认命地解开了皮带扣。似乎从他吻住自己开始，自己就一直在被这家伙牵着走。但就是没有想要抵抗的念头，虽然不知道为什么，似乎自己也是渴望着被这个人碰触的。

　　……这不是很奇怪吗？

　　医生打量着褪下长裤後，出现在自己面前的那双长腿。不得不说这男人的身体真是漂亮得要命，这双腿匀称有力，蕴含着难以想象的力量。他抬起眼睛，山治的脸色已经是掩不住的红，此刻正像只困兽般窘迫又警戒地瞪着自己。衬衫扣子开了两颗，若隐若现的精致锁骨暴露在空气中。胸口白皙的肌肤没入衣料的阴影下，再向下就是没入衬衫下摆的双腿，简直是惊心动魄的诱惑。

　　山治咬了咬牙。“不是要治疗吗，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

 

　　“ROOM。”

　　一抹旋风，跟着扩散出淡蓝色的薄膜，圈起整个医疗室。金发男人讶异地看着自己的腿被医生分开再接合，这中间没有任何疼痛的感觉，并且先前的痛楚也跟着消失了。不过是几秒钟的时间，罗就结束了治疗。

　　看着那层淡蓝色的空间被收起，山治突然想明白了一件事情，他不无恼火地瞪着医生。“你……你故意的吧？！明明不需要脱……的！”

　　罗毫不掩饰地笑起。“医疗费用。”

　　“可恶！”

　　不等金发男人在说什么，医生猛地将他压倒，直接咬上那双嘴唇。不趁机多索取点好处简直是对不起自己。指尖探入柔软的金发间，另一只手熟练地沿着衬衫下摆伸了进去。掌下的肌肤光滑温软，而舌尖与唇齿间也传来那个人略显生涩的回应。刹那间，他无比想在这具完美的身体上留下属于自己的痕迹。

　　山治确定自己知道罗想要的是什么，但他根本就不想拒绝。就算这家伙是个男人，也是独一无二的那一个。

　　就算是被带动的，也不会後悔。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[08]

 

[关键词：医生]

 

　　自己对草帽海贼团金发的厨师究竟怀有怎样的感情，罗并没有能够肯定的答案。但他能肯定的是，那是自己想要的东西。

　　是想要取得世界那样的想要。

　　那个男人似乎也并不抗拒。就算抗拒也没有关系，特拉法尔加·罗有足够多的手段与计策，足以让他能像猎人般布下陷阱，再让那只漂亮又野性的猎物一步一步上钩。现在自然是省了这个时间，只要他想，就能轻而易举地得到。

　　山治几乎是在向自己袒露一个不设防的身体，医生感到自己的心脏每一刻都无比炽烈地跳动着。已经不仅仅满足于唇舌相交，罗想更仔细地品尝这具身体的滋味。

　　但在此之前……

　　罗退开些许，撑在金发男人上方看着他。那人因气息不稳而微微喘息着，先前脸颊上羞愤的红色还没退，很快就染上另一种愉悦。

　　“你以前做过吗，这种事情？”

　　虽然从反应来看是没有，但罗更想听山治自己说出来。

　　“难道你做过很多次？”山治瞪着他反问。这男人游刃有余的样子看在他眼中简直是该死。

　　“作为医生，有些知识是必须知道的。”罗扭一下金发男人的下颌，心情很好地舔了舔嘴唇，“好了，回答呢？”

　　妈的，该死的医生。山治忿然。他咬了咬牙决定嘴硬到底。

　　“老子可没有义务向你交代。”

　　“是吗，那真遗憾。”这样说着，医生再一次压下来，用一个不容反抗的吻封住那双似乎还打算说点什么的嘴唇。

 

　　湿热的吻逐渐离开唇角向下滑去，在光洁的脖颈上蜿蜒出令人颤栗的线条。再向下，罗耐心地舔吻金发男人精致的锁骨。耳朵敏锐地捕捉到那人偶尔压抑不住的喘息，医生感到自己的心脏似乎也会跳得更快一点。他的手在白皙漂亮的身体上游走，一路煽风点火，碰到衣物的阻碍，只要稍加停留就轻而易举地解除。舌尖滑过的每一寸皮肤都满是黏腻温软的触感，而那些不自觉的轻颤和吐息更是无比鲜活的证明。罗自问见过无数具身体，却没有一个能像山治这样，简直蛊惑人心。他感到迷恋又困惑。

　　这个男人即将为自己所有。

　　体温难以抗拒地上升，两个人都是。

　　直到浑身上下最脆弱的地方传来不可思议的温度和触感，金发男人才猛地清醒过来。山治眨了眨眼睛就发现，自己衬衫的扣子早被熟练地解开，底裤也不知道什么时候被扔到一边，现在自己已经是赤身裸体地躺在罗的面前。

 

　　“这不公平。”他嘟哝着推开罗，坐起身来。自己都已经这样不堪，那个男人居然还能穿戴整齐。不管从什么方面看，自己都是糟透的那方。

　　医生扬起嘴角，很快他就向山治看齐，露出同样令人移不开视线的身材。金发男人愣愣地注视着罗胸口的刺青。平时被衣服遮挡起来根本没有机会见到，此刻彻底暴露在他眼前。山治从未觉得刺青这种东西会是这样诱惑的存在，光是看着它们就几乎要着迷。他慢慢伸出手，在那些苍色上抚过。

　　“现在公平了？那么继续。”罗伸出手将山治搂得贴近自己。掌心贴合上堪称完美的腰线，他的手不无贪恋地徘徊。

　　“放松。”

　　身为一个医生，罗很清楚碰触什么地方会让那人愉悦。他不费吹灰之力就掌控了金发男人的身体。熟练地套弄着山治的分身，他凑过去吮吻那人的唇，另一只手扣住那细瘦的腰将他固定在身前。好像连那个人的呼吸频率都可以掌控，金发男人唇齿间破碎不成句的一些骂腔只能让医生的心情变得更好。

　　“不……不要……”

　　虽然嘴上这样说但那具身体表达的可不是「不要」。罗用最直接的方式，加快了手上的速度。

　　“阿……妈的……罗……”山治伸手搂住医生的脖颈，感到自己像是在狂风巨浪中，忽高忽低地浮沉。这个身体简直已经不再是自己的。快感一波接一波，不住侵袭，他的大脑早就变作一片空白，什么都不剩。

　　色带潮红的双颊，不复清醒的眼神，喘息，颤抖，特拉法尔加·罗体会着属于那人的最本能的一切。他感到狂喜，是一切都即将得到的感觉。那个人已经被自己彻底带动，他怀着足够的耐心等待着，好继续完成接下来的事情。

　　随着一阵难以抑制的颤抖，白色的浊液释放在医生的手中。罗在金发男人唇上鼓励般地吻了一下，挑起嘴角。他起身走到桌边，再回来的时候手上拿着一个白色的药盒。

　　山治在急剧的喘息中渐渐平复下来，这才意识到他去拿了件东西回来。他不解地看着医生从药盒中剜出一点白色的药膏。

　　像是察觉到金发男人的疑惑，罗随口解释。“我配的。免得你受伤。”

　　妈的！该死的医生！一刹那，山治连杀人的心都有，可惜他现在没这个能力，因为下一秒，罗的手指已经沿着他的大腿滑了下去。他要用尽十二分的精力去感受那根即将进入自己身体的手指。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[09]

 

[关键词：触摸]

 

　　金发男人从未想过自己会被碰触到那种地方。他根本无法想象。现在罗的手不过是沿着大腿内侧滑向双腿之间，他就感到喉咙一阵干涩，心脏几乎都要从嗓子里跳出来。该来临的终究会来临。医生的手上沾染着药物，带着一点冰凉的触感，在自己不住升高的体温衬托下愈发明显。

　　罗并未立即入侵，这家伙是第一次所以他要有足够的耐心。虽然没说什么，可这家伙太紧张。他将金发男人揽过来，重新贴上自己的唇。轻易抵开那人的齿列，医生碾磨着那双已经变得柔软又火热的唇瓣，一遍又一遍逡巡着自己的领地。

　　在这刻，山治就是属于自己一个人的，身体的每一部分都是属于自己一个人的。

　　只差一步便可为所欲为。

　　亲吻带动着金发男人无意识地伸手攀上医生的肩胛。他喜欢这样的感觉，像是中了毒，唇齿间交合着另一个人的气息与温度，却没有想象中的那种厌恶。明明是男人，而且还是个刚认识不久的男人。

　　两年前夏波第群岛上虽然见过特拉法尔加·罗一次，但那时并没有直接对话，之後再见就是庞克哈萨德。究竟为什么罗和自己会发展到这样的地步，山治根本不知道，而真相是……一旦走到这一步，就再也无从抗拒。他感到体温似乎又开始隐隐升高，身体在为这个亲吻兴奋不已，甚至连那根令自己在意的手指都不再重要。

　　医生感到怀里那个先前僵硬的身体开始软化，这才继续进犯。他的另一只手重新找到山治的分身，开始熟练地抚弄。金发男人的喘息立刻加剧，他没有抗拒这种快感，半闭着眼睛将身子贴近医生。刹那间，躁动的气息毫无保留地传递到对面同样赤裸的身体。

　　这是一幅从没有人见过的淫靡的景色。

　　美到近乎妖艳，医生如此确定。

 

　　罗沾带着药物的指尖一直在隐秘的穴口轻轻打转，这时才渐渐探了进去。

　　从金发男人唇齿间发出宛若呢喃一般的呻吟。罗立刻用悠长的吻封住了他的声音，另一方面他微微转动着指尖，一点一滴地开发着那片从未有人涉足的禁地。

　　不知道是不是药膏的效果，山治虽然觉得有些不适，但很快就将它们抛在了脑後。清凉的触感在火热的身躯中散开，似乎沿着尾椎不住上升，很快就被另一种奇怪的感觉取而代之。那种说不上来的酸涩麻痒一路蹿升到心口并无休止地抓挠，他开始渴望得到更多。

　　第二根手指恰好在他渴望的那刻滑了进来。金发男人简直要骂出声。妈的那个混账医生是怎么知道自己想要的？！

　　但这就是事实，毫无异义。

 

　　医生放开那双嘴唇，炙热的吻逐渐向下。他放肆地在这具完美白皙的身体上留下淫靡的红痕，反正吻痕充其量不过是皮下淤血的一种，只消片刻自己就可以将它们消除。那么在此之前，他不介意让这些颜色在金发男人身上肆无忌惮地绽放。

　　所有的吮吻都像是可以麻痹神经的尼古丁，让人除了上瘾别无他法。山治恍惚间察觉到湿热的口唇已经挪到胸口，原本根本不会在意的乳尖被含进医生的口中，舌尖刻意的舔弄立时传进大脑。

　　这具身体已经从上到下都被侵犯着。

　　“嗯……”山治用仅存的理智咬住下唇，但很快就放弃了抵抗。

　　罗好像知道他身上每一个能够点火的地方，轻描淡写地让他烧到燎原到体无完肤。但是那个混账医生又异常体贴，从没有做什么让他感到难堪的事情，虽然那家伙对这个身体的了解似乎有足够的本钱这样做。

　　第三根手指也不知何时加入了侵犯的行列。在罗的刻意经营下，它们进入这具身体已经畅通无阻。指尖辗转间触到的一点令金发男人颤抖起来，难以自制地绞紧下身。全身心都在关注着这个人的医生自然明白，他轻笑起来。

　　“是这里吗？”

　　“什……什么……”

　　下一秒，手指被抽出，取而代之的是火烫坚硬的分身。罗扣住山治的腰身，一下将自己的分身送到最深。

　　“呜……”突如其来的巨大刺激令金发男人狠狠揪紧罗的背脊。

　　从身体交合的地方传来销魂蚀骨的感觉。罗从未觉得这样满足，快感像是找到了源头，开始源源不绝地传来。这一刻，就连夺取整个世界也不及这个男人给自己带来的真实。他确信自己已经得到了，非常，非常想夺取的东西。

　　罗更加激烈地吻着那个金发的人，两只手也在那具身体上不住点燃新的火焰，借其他部位的愉悦来驱散被侵犯产生的不适。很快他就感受到金发男人的身体宣布屈服。他咬一下那人的下颌，双手扶住那细瘦的腰，缓缓抽动起来。

　　“阿……不，不要……”

　　“睁开眼睛，叫我的名字。”医生弯着嘴角如此命令。

　　山治看了他一眼，微微挑起嘴角。“……混账医生。”

　　这样的称呼换来黑发男人加大力道的再次顶入。

　　“呜……”山治咬一下牙，他伏在医生肩上，侧过一点脸贴紧那人的耳廓开口，“罗。”

　　医生感到自己的大脑中有一根弦猛地断了。金发男人的韧性极好，修长的腿紧紧缠在自己腰间，再加上那暗哑的嗓音还带着压抑不住的喘息与呻吟，简直是……从未有过的情色。他猛地加快了动作。罗还记得令那个人异常兴奋的地方，这一次自然没有忘记仔细周全地照顾到。

　　山治又一次感到自己在不住被带往欲海的高峰再抛下，激烈刺激，摇摇欲坠。浑身上下传来的快感强烈得几乎能够死去。他甚至分不清自己有没有说过什么不该说的话，发出过什么不该发出的声音。他只知道自己在一片从未涉足的场所，随着那个人的节奏接近了极限。

　　随着高潮，罗猛地释放在山治体内。两个人维持着拥抱的姿势，同时喘息不已。停了几秒钟，医生吻上山治的嘴唇。他小心翼翼而清浅地吻着，任由那个人挂在自己身上。

　　“不介意的话，就这样睡吧。”

　　“妈的这怎么行！”不出所料，立刻传来那人的抗议声。

 

　　医生轻笑出声，就知道会这样才故意那样说的。他一手抄起那人绵软的腰，另一只手在空中洒然划过一道弧线。

　　“ROOM。”

　　眨眼的时间，两人已经出现在桑尼号宽敞无人的浴室中。山治眨了眨眼睛，才意识到罗用能力直接将自己带到了浴室。

　　医生的语调十分愉快。“这样总没有异议了吧，白痴？”

　　金发男人伸手捂一下自己的脸颊。

　　可恶！这家伙怎么什么都知道？！

　　“你知道的真不少阿……喂，你到底跟多少人做过？”

　　“白痴，不清洗干净的话对你的身体没好处。我是医生，当然会知道。换了托尼屋，也会这样告诉你。”

　　“什……别教坏小孩子！”

　　罗好气又好笑地斜睨他一眼。“要做的事情还有很多，药膏需要处理，医疗室也需要清理，空气也要换一遍，你身上的痕迹我也会处理掉。差了哪一件事都会被别人察觉到。”

　　好吧。金发男人不得不承认，在考虑周全这一点上他还得感激一下这个家伙。

　　不，等等！明明这家伙才是罪魁祸首好吗？！

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[10]

 

[关键词：蛇女]

 

　　“唔喔喔喔喔喔……”金发男人抱着头一幅临近崩溃的抓狂样子，下一秒，他眼泪婆娑地狠狠揪住特拉法尔加·罗的衣领，“你说的是真的？！真的是真的？！你见过海贼女帝，还……还和她说过话？！”

　　医生几乎是无语地拍了下他的手。他面无表情地解释。“别忘了两年前，可是我带着草帽屋去九蛇岛养伤的。”

　　九蛇岛！那座传说中的美女如云的神一般的岛屿！那座禁止任何男人登陆的岛屿！

　　这混账医生竟然去过！

　　“不仅是路飞那家伙……居然连你也……知不知道老子那两年是在怎样的地狱里度过的！”

　　罗眨了眨眼睛，注视着金发的厨师无赖又撒泼地哭倒在桌面上。他拉开椅子在山治身边坐下，撑着下巴。山治似乎对这件事非常在意，在意到……自己都忍不住想逗他几句了。

　　“好歹我也是曾经的七武海，和，她，平，起，平，坐……”他不着痕迹地扬起嘴角，“就算说过几句话……又有什么稀奇的？”

　　平！起！平！坐！

　　山治猛地抬起头来。

　　要不是罗提起，他几乎都要忘掉了。这家伙在这两年中当上了七武海……论身份论地位，都和海贼女帝波雅·汉库克相差无几！天哪！自己原来从没觉得「七武海」这个名号有这么耀眼！但此刻这个词就好像金光闪闪的一座山，直接砸死自己算了！

　　“你这混账，知不知道自己多么走运。”他将脑袋埋进臂弯里，闷声开口。自己只不过隔过老远的距离看她一眼就心脏停跳直接变成石头。这混账医生居然还说「有什么稀奇的」……面对那么美丽的女神，他难道都没有感觉的吗？

 

　　话音刚落，他感到自己脑袋被按上了一只手。罗几下就将他的发丝揉乱，但山治自顾自地趴着，铁了心地不想理他。

　　“你才是笨蛋。这种机会又不是谁都稀罕。”他突然想起来，好像除了自己，船上的家伙都挺稀罕的，包括贝波……

　　“你……”金发男人终于抬起头来瞪着他，问出了自己刚才就想问的事情，“你难道对着美女，都不会心动？”

　　“在医生的眼里，所有人都是一样的。”罗依旧一只手臂撑在桌上，他看着那些被自己揉乱的柔软发丝，这家伙显然没有心情在意它们的模样，他只好自己伸手过去将它们理好。“……除了非常特殊的人。”

　　“非常特殊的人？”山治不解地重复了一遍。他看到那个男人眼中黯黯划过的幽邃的光，就知道即将发生什么。

 

　　下一秒钟，医生的手十分干脆地扣住他的後脑，将那颗脑袋拉近。罗放肆地压上山治的嘴唇。这男人强势得不容抗拒。山治感受到呼吸被不住掠夺，罗的侵略几乎要令人窒息。这像是宣布所有权般的狂暴的吻，和以往每一次都截然不同。山治最开始还想要试着思索一下罗这样做的理由，但头脑很快就变成一片空白。

　　不知道过了多久，医生终于离开那双唇瓣。他盯着大口喘息的金发男人，心情愉快。

　　“这种事情是不能随便找个人就做的，除了非常特殊的人……明白了吗，笨蛋？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	46. 《LS PIECES》[11]-[20]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香  
> ※毫无连贯性的小片段

[11]

 

[关键词：鸡蛋]

 

　　金发男人将取出来的三枚鸡蛋放在桌子上，转过头去取接下来要用的白瓷盘子。等他再转过脸，不过一眨眼的时间，鸡蛋已经少了一个，此外，取而代之出现在桌面上的是一张小小的纸片。他啧了一声，立刻意识到是谁在捣鬼。就算那家伙坐在他的沙发上没挪动过半步，也照样能取走房间里的任何一样东西。

　　……只要他想。

　　金发男人抱着双臂，利落地转身打量着他们暂时的海贼同盟——特拉法尔加·罗。

　　黑发的医生很随意地将手中的鸡蛋抛上去再接住，摆出无辜的神情。事实上他也不知道自己这样做的理由——没有任何实质性的好处，这看起来根本不像是自己行事的风格——但总觉得找机会戏弄一下草帽海贼团里这位金发的厨师非常有趣。

　　非常容易就火起来的家伙，但是……又不是真的在气什么。

　　“喂，这样很好玩吗？”果然，厨师先生神色不善。山治不满地盯着罗。知道这家伙的能力很厉害但是也不带这么玩的吧。用他那该死的ROOM从桌子上把鸡蛋拿走……是几个意思？

 

　　经过一段时间的相处，草帽海贼团的人都已经了解到这个男人的能力是能够随意换取空间中的物品。现在只是一个鸡蛋而已……换句话说……山治突然想到了某些不得了的事情，神情渐渐变得严肃起来。

　　“喂罗……在这艘船上你得答应老子一件事，否则别怪我天天给你咸梅吃。”

　　这一趟轮到医生皱起眉来。明明知道自己最讨厌这样东西还用它做要挟，不知道山治说的是什么事情？

　　“以你的能力，一定能把冰箱里的食物都取出来对吧？”金发男人的眼神证明他此刻简直是万分认真，“那么听好了，不管路飞跟你说什么，都不许把冰箱里的东西拿给他！”

　　罗微微一愣，继而弯起嘴角露出一丝笑意。没想到用这么严肃表情说出来的，居然是这种事情。“也就是说，不许协助他偷吃，是吗？这样做对我有什么好处？”

　　“老子不是说了吗，不想顿顿吃咸梅就照我说的做。”

　　医生沉默了几秒，淡然开口。“你也知道我可以拿走任何食物了，用咸梅要挟我有用吗？”

　　金发男人狠狠啧了一声。好像的确是这样。而且，居然还是自己特意提醒的他，真是蠢毙了！想到这山治就觉得挠心挠肺地窝火，恨不得就地打几个滚才能扑灭自己心中的郁火。

　　“跟我做个交易我就照办。”罗换了个更舒服的姿势，将整个人都窝进沙发里，大半张脸掩在帽沿下。

 

　　隔过餐桌，山治看到医生嘴角噙起的弧度。他觉得自己面对这个自信满满的狡猾家伙，似乎占不到一点便宜。

　　“你想干嘛？”

　　罗的视线落到金发男人身後，他轻轻抬一下头。“我给你的东西，拿好。”

　　这一次轮到山治诧异起来。他重新回过头看着桌上的小纸片。厨师先生这时才注意到，那张小纸片正沿着桌面一点点移动。顺着那个方向看过去，刚好对上医生深邃的视线。

　　生命纸。

　　特拉法尔加·罗的。

　　“为什么给我这个？”

　　“也许会有用到的时候吧。”医生不紧不慢地站起身来向外走去，“成交的话，我就遵守约定。”

　　在罗离开的最後一刻，他听见山治的声音，成交。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[12]

 

[关键词：三明治]

 

　　一切都始于医生说过的那句话，我讨厌面包。所以就算准备好的食物是三明治，为了照顾远来的客人，草帽海贼团的厨师先生还是为特拉法尔加·罗做了饭团，而且是三种不同的口味，简直是破天荒的殷勤服务了。

　　然而事情并非就这么简简单单地结束。这顿饭结束後，金发男人看着明明吃过饭团还要特意找上门来「吵架」的医生，觉得这家伙完全不可理喻。

　　咸梅这种东西怎么就不能做成饭团了？

　　你和老子到底谁是厨子？

　　不过和想象中略微有些差别的是……这位医生就算来「吵架」，也很有分寸。大概是性格使然，罗只是拧着眉心表达不满。金发男人心说，这要是换了是绿藻头，不直接打起来才有鬼。

　　“老子为你做了饭团就该感激涕零了吧，少在那里挑三拣四了。”山治啧了一声，将最後一个盘子收好这才转过身来。

　　“身为一个厨师，你也这样对待其他人吗？给他们最不喜欢的食物？”罗的声音十分冷淡，却传达出强烈的不满。

　　“你不是讨厌面包吗？老子已经足够照顾你了阿！有本事提前说阿，自己讨厌什么喜欢什么？你不说老子怎么知道？！吃完才想起来，还跑来怪我？要是当初在芭拉蒂遇到这么难伺候的客人，老子早踢你出去了！”金发男人咬牙切齿，火大得要命。

　　显然，眼前这家伙并不是自己能随随便便踢走的人物。接下来他们还要一起行动……总不好把双方关系搞得一团糟。万一这家伙在行动中耍诈让自己的伙伴陷入麻烦，就不是那么好解决的事情了。

　　“也就是说……我现在告诉你就能解决问题了？”

　　山治一叉手臂，脸上神情明白告诉他就是这样。

　　“烤鱼。”医生慢慢挑起唇角，“可以吗？”

　　金发男人愣了一下。没想到这家伙居然还真坦然说出来了。这有些……超乎意料。

　　“唔，”他按一下额角，一方面为医生的老实交代感到难能可贵，另一方面又不想这么轻易答应一个男人的要求，只好勉勉强强地回他一句，“我会考虑的。”

　　罗转身离开，临出门不忘补上一句。“难道需要先补习一下做法，才能决定哪天吃？”

 

　　关上舱门的那刻，金发男人恼火的声音隔着门板传出来。“混账！老子怎么可能不会做！下一顿就吃烤鱼，信不信！”

　　信。当然信。

　　罗愉快地笑起来。

　　这样容易炸毛的性格其实是非常好掌握的，只需要稍稍用一下激将法就能达到自己的目的了。再者，刚才怔愣的那个表情真是很精彩。可见那家伙对直来直往的表达方式没有什么抵抗力。以後继续相处的话，值得尝试……

　　这个男人的手艺自己不是不知道，早在庞克哈萨德就体验过了。他做的食物非常美味，要不是真心讨厌咸梅，肯定要称赞一下饭团的。现在只好把几句夸奖留到下一餐，希望自己能够问心无愧地告诉他——你做的料理，非常美味。

　　不知道到那时，那家伙会是怎样一副表情呢？

　　还真是有些……期待起来了。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[13]

 

[关键词：夜晚]

 

　　夜晚的降临便是逢魔之刻。若在以前的桑尼号绝对不可能，但一切从那个男人出现後就改变了。被掩在日色之下的，是难耐的喘息，纠缠的肢体，是一切光明中都不会出现的凌乱与欲望。在特拉法尔加·罗面前的，是一个山治不明白也不认识的自己。

　　身体脱离了头脑，无比忠诚地反应着。每一个细胞都无声地尖叫出自己想要的碰触。山治觉得自己就是一尾落入罗网中的鸟，就算知道扑腾翅膀等于更紧的束缚，却依然要不断挣扎。快感像是不间断的电流，让灵敏的身体在阵阵酥麻中颤抖，屈服，渴望更多。

　　医生缓缓抚过金发男人的腰线，他的指腹划过一道说不出美妙的弧线。火烫的掌底贴合摩挲着光洁的背脊，山治的身体就着手臂的力量与自己贴得更近了些。明明没有还有碰到，胸腹之间的空气却开始升温，直到灼人。最脆弱的地方被自己掌握着，只要自己想，连他的呼吸也可以一并操控。

　　医生抬起眼睛审视着跨坐在自己身上的人，眼神幽深邃黯。他的猎物逃避着不想面对这样的事实。于是罗微微扬起唇角，露出一抹了然邪戾的轻笑。

　　这画面令人发狂。

　　你根本就无法想象。

　　平时包裹在黑色西装里的身体匀称而漂亮，当它褪去衣衫呈现在自己眼前的时候，如同一块未经雕琢的玉石。他的存在本身就是一种诱惑，夜色降至时更是呈指数级的令人窒息。没人比一个医生更清楚，这男人究竟有没有被人碰过。毫无疑问草帽海贼团的这位厨师是张干净素白的纸。特拉法尔加·罗告诉自己，这张白纸，无论用什么手段都一定要涂上自己的颜色。

 

　　罗的手从柔软的金发间穿过，将山治的头拉低一些，毫不留情地凑近去啃噬那双唇。香烟的气息从唇齿间传来，罗知道那是会令自己上瘾的东西。另一方面他也不打算浪费时间，医生的手无时无刻不在进一步侵犯。

　　记得第一次……指节侵入的时候，呼吸慌乱而急促，根本不知道该如何应对的金发男人简直可爱到难以置信。而到了现在，那具身体已经记住了一切与欲望有关的内容，只要稍加挑逗就能食髓知味地回想起来。虽然山治很少会主动说要，但在优秀的医生的面前，他的身体表达出的一切都不是什么秘密。

　　汗水沿着白皙的脖颈缓缓滑下。跨坐在罗身上的山治脸颊泛着潮红，径自咬着下唇，半阖起的眸中隐约透出萤蓝惑人的芒。罗已经进入金发男人的身体，他扶着山治的腰，一下将分身送进最深处。彼此毫无罅隙的接触与难以抵抗的快感引来山治按捺不住的扭动与喘息。阵阵销魂蚀骨从两人密贴相合的部位传来。

　　这男人做的时候简直性感得要命，罗确定。

　　“我要动了，山治。”

　　贴着那人耳廓念出名字的刹那，金发男人几乎是难以自制地绞紧下身。罗感到所有的理智都在这一刻有意识地远离自己。他舔吻着山治的唇齿与舌尖，将分身一下比一下更重地送进那具身体。欲望是真实的，身体是诚实的，每当夜幕降临都意味着沦陷，他与金发的人在夜色倾轧时狠狠纠缠不清，像要用尽一生般燃烧殆尽。

 

　　等到夜深人静的时候，两个人再将身体清洗干净，如同什么都没发生过。

　　“你到底是怎么选上老子的……还是说，你只是缺个床伴？”将身体整个泡进浴缸里，山治这才将思索了很久的问题问出口。他注视着罗赤裸的上身，那些刺青上也留下不少痕迹，当然都是自己的手笔。

　　……总算觉得没那么亏了。

　　医生斜睨他一眼，挑起唇角。他准确地把握到这个问题的含义，并且早就拟好了应对之策。

　　“我从不缺床伴……只要我肯。”说完，他心情愉快地看着山治的脸又开始泛起红色，紧跟着噗通一声将整颗脑袋都潜到水下。他低声笑起来。

　　罗有足够的理由相信，那个聪明的家伙听懂了。

　　「只要他。就只是这样。」

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[14]

 

[关键词：没有任何人]

 

　　罗坐在桑尼号的甲板上独自思索的时候，偶尔会察觉到十足的危机感。他很清楚，这感觉并非来自于他的敌人或是最终目标，也不是来自于伟大航道一贯奇诡的岛屿和天候，更不是来自于此刻搭乘的这艘陌生的海贼船，而是来自于他自己。

　　虽然还未显露出任何不正常，但他已经在放任自己接近一个人。

　　一直以来特拉法尔加·罗都戴着完美的面具，恰如其分地扮演着自己的角色。作为由北海出身的超新星死亡外科医生，同时也是新晋的七武海，另一方面作为JOKER不为人知的手下，他暗自扮演着多重身份并成功地掩藏起真心。他确信在选择的路上只有自己一个人，也只能有自己一个人。不管策划还是行动，他都必将孤身一人。

　　所谓伙伴，只要让他们跟好自己的脚步就可以；所谓同盟，只是在能拿到共同好处的前提下，相互利用的有限信任。

　　但和现在身边的这些人接触以来，有什么关于认知的东西正在微妙地变化。

 

　　那是一群奇妙的家伙，相互之间的关系应该是朋友，用再贴近些的词汇描述，他们愿意称彼此为「伙伴」。在他们奇妙的船上，随时随地都像是度假。如果说草帽海贼团是个能让人真正放松警惕的地方，那么海贼团中那个金发的人，才是让自己真正抛开一切戒心的人。

　　当医生带着满腔怒火跑去找那位厨师理论咸梅究竟该不该做成饭团并且和那个男人吵起来的时候，他突如其来地意识到了某些问题。不再冷静不再隐忍，觉得哪里不对劲就恨不得立刻就去找那个人理论，和自己一贯维持的沉稳表象大相径庭。在山治面前的自己，甚至比两年前锋芒毕露的那个时候要更沉不住气。心浮气躁，夸大其词。

　　没有什么比这种无意中的转变更为可怕。有那么一瞬间，医生觉得仿佛看到了一个陌生的特拉法尔加·罗。

　　而没有任何人能让自己变得如此陌生，除了那个人。

　　只要接近那个金发的人，就会莫名生出变化，不自觉地被吸引着靠近。想被注意想被区别对待。但他还不打算用什么故意的理由去试着接近那个人。生出这样的念头已让他感到足够的危机，他不该和任何一个人有什么牵扯。罗甚至觉得自己是不是应该剖开心脏来看看，它究竟比原先多了些什么。

　　所以，当小电话虫中那个人叫出自己名字之时，罗只能暗暗压下心口的翻搅，装作平心静气地询问他计划进行得如何。所以，当那个人心急火燎地说着被算计了，要自己快些离开的时候，罗来不及体会更多就知道强敌已至，冲口而出说了句「笨蛋，已经来不及了」就匆匆挂断。所以，当藤虎询问自己是黑是白的时候，罗心念电闪间，脑中闪过的不仅仅是拖延时间的念头，更有这些日子以来的全部时光。在那艘船上感受到的一切都无比强烈地传进心底。他蓦然想起站在自己身前的山治，湛蓝的眸中盛着烧灼海洋的火光，他唯一想放任自己去靠近的人。

　　就算曾经没有任何人能够让自己做到这样的地步，现在也已经出现了。

 

　　他的船长在庞克哈萨德的冰天雪地里问自己，你会背叛吗？

　　「不会。」

　　他们是伙伴。而自己与他们是同盟。

　　为了这些人，他不会用谎言欺骗那位双目失明的海军上将。即使接踵而至的是生死一线的艰难战斗，也不会有丝毫犹豫。

　　“正如报道所言，我们是「同盟」！”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[15]

 

[连续N周没有罗医生戏份不幸福‖趁还没出722话尽快捏造(X)]

 

　　金发男人盯着屏幕上转播的自家船长的战斗，心中乱糟糟的闹成一团。就算从紫罗兰酱金子般闪光的头脑中看见所有的阴谋也不意味着就有办法解决了。几分钟前联系了罗但显然没有赶上。眼下已经不知道Greenbit那边进展到什么地步了。眼下和锦卫门看着路飞在竞技场里战斗，可联系不上他管个毛线的用。

　　正想着，怀里的小电话虫突然响起来。

　　「喂山治吗？太好了真是SU——PER！我是弗兰奇！」

　　“有什么情况吗？”

　　一来二去，金发男人迅速了解到，不仅是弗兰奇，连失踪的绿藻头，还有本应在Greenbit的罗宾酱和乌索普竟然都已经辗转来到了工厂的所在地——竞技场的地下！所有的「兰度」们都得到「妖精」的帮助，随时都可以向工厂发起进攻！

　　“等等，尽管这是个好消息，但也就是说……”他感到自己的心脏开始发紧，“罗还在Greenbit？”

　　他一个人？面对多弗拉明戈和上将藤虎还有无数海军？

　　喂喂你这是在开玩笑吗？就算那家伙再强，也没办法同时搞定那么多棘手的家伙吧……

　　山治咬了咬牙。一直联系不上娜美桑他们也是事实。情况紧急的不止是罗一边。他捏着小电话虫，迅速思考着对策。

　　“特拉男SU——PER得很。”弗兰奇斩钉截铁，“我们这边就要发起进攻了。还有什么问题吗？”

　　这大概是唯一的出路了。金发男人迅速得出这样的结论。

　　“就这么办。弗兰奇，你们发起进攻的时候第一件事一定记得破坏地面，找到路飞让他也加入。搞不好你们还要面对很多对手，多弗拉明戈就是这样计划的。尽可能让那些妖精帮你们扰乱对手，战斗的时候尽可能闹大，越乱越好，”山治深吸一口气，“一旦工厂出了问题，多弗拉明戈不可能弃之不顾。锦卫门，你去找桃桃和娜美桑他们，大概他们已经不在桑尼号上了。你既不是我们的人也不是罗的人，所以应该不是他们的目标。”

　　「山治那你呢？」

　　“还用说吗，我得去一趟Greenbit。我怕那帮混蛋的信息传得不够快，只好自己当一回跑腿的了。好了混蛋们，大干一场吧！”

 

　　几乎在挂断小电话虫的同时，屏幕上的画面就异军突起！沉闷的爆炸声让脚下的地面也为之震颤，浓烟渐渐从竞技场内升腾而起。山治微微挑起嘴角，向锦卫门做了一个分头行动的手势，迅速跑开。

　　现在他只嫌自己跑得还不够快。

　　希望还能赶得上，希望那家伙能注意到城里的异响，希望那位难得的同盟还能多坚持一下。

　　金发男人遁着脑袋里的地图向铁桥跑去。几乎一路上所有的人都急于了解刚才的地震是怎么回事，没有人会注意到一个跑上铁桥的陌生人。他抬起眼睛，看着东倒西歪的栏杆不免诧异。但那都是些无足轻重的小事，阿对，刚刚撞上栏杆的那只巨型斗鱼也就是那么回事。山治脚下一点也没停，包括跳起来踹走了两只不怕死拼命想挤过来的。

　　“没想到这条路也不怎么轻松阿，好在罗宾酱没事。”他嘟哝着，远远看到孤岛海岸上密密麻麻的人群。

　　啧。一瞥之间，又是一条巨大的斗鱼。眼见距离Greenbit的海岸已经不远，似乎也有人开始注意到有斗鱼在袭击铁桥了——毕竟没人来的话，它们是不会这么干的。山治笑一下心说来得正好，这礼物自己是送定了。

　　计算好力道和角度，金发男人一脚踢出，巨大的斗鱼再厉害也不是他的对手，改个方向横跨海面就飞了出去。在一片惨叫声中，巨大的鱼狠狠砸向海岸上的无数海军。

　　这突如其来的变故让在场的人都暂时停手了。

 

　　“黑足屋？”

　　看一眼气喘吁吁的医生，山治就知道自己再不来他也差不多了。将视线投向那个衣着鲜艳的墨镜男，厨师先生的腔调听上去就别有居心。“竞技场爆炸了，确切的说，是竞技场的地下爆炸了。”

　　“什么？！”多弗拉明戈额角的青筋根根跳起，这男人心知发生了什么，终于笑不出来了，“看来你命不该绝阿，罗。”

　　虽然很想现在就杀了他，但……工厂的事情要更紧急。再不迟疑，多弗拉明戈飞身向竞技场赶去。

　　“喂白痴，还等什么，快跑路阿！”山治刚招呼一声，就见到所有人都抬头向上望去。等等！从天上落下来的是什么东西？！

　　“ROOM！”医生略嘶哑的声音响起，下一秒眼前闪过一丝淡淡的蓝色。金发男人眨了眨眼睛，发现自己和罗莫名其妙地站在一个……怎么说呢，他根本就不知道是什么的地方。

　　“先前听妮可屋说过，他们在Greenbit的地下。”罗伸手扶住膝盖，样子疲累不堪，“那群人应该一时半会不会找到这里。”

　　金发男人立即脑袋里的线索穿了起来。“我知道……这地方，能一直通向竞技场。我们可以赶过去和其他人会合。”

　　“你们！是什么人！不许动！”一个只有手掌大小的“小人”出现在两人脚边，不无警觉地举起长矛对准他们。这个小家伙是留守在Greenbit的最後一位战士。

　　山治反应迅速。“我是山治兰度，这位是罗兰度，你应该从乌索兰度那里都听说了吧？我们现在要去找他们。”

　　“原来是这样阿！”小家伙立刻相信了他的话，“我立刻带你们去！你们等一分钟，我先去准备一下！”

　　“那真是多谢了！”

 

　　直至此刻，山治总算松了一口气。总算解决了罗的事情，接下来，就只剩下祈祷锦卫门早点找到娜美桑了。

　　明明在说那么荒谬的事情，却说得煞有介事。医生看着金发男人一本正经的样子，轻声笑起来。

　　“刚才，多谢了。”

　　山治抓了抓头发。“虽然我早就提醒过你……你想的同盟和路飞想的不太一样，但毕竟是同盟，”他抬起头来，看进那双黯金色的瞳，“相信我吧，不会不管你的。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[16]

 

[带着医生回去见爹会怎样]

 

　　已经有多长时间没回来了？

　　金发男人站在甲板上，终于在东海见到那熟悉的鱼形船。该是又做过了一些休整和改造，甚至外表也比以前更大气华丽了，不过死也不会认错的，自己曾经的家芭拉蒂。他看一眼自己身边的罗。

　　男人表情淡然，只在感受到视线的时候侧一下脸。他立刻就确定，山治很高兴。

　　和路飞他们分开已经有三个月，不过按照作战计划，山治还会在罗的船上再待几个月直到B计划完成。他们这一组并没有实质性的安排，现在能做的就只是等待时机。在红心海贼团的这段日子，是只属于他们两个人的。所以医生不介意做一些令他高兴的事情，包括驾船穿越无风带回芭拉蒂看一眼。

　　按照医生说的，反正他的潜艇可以随便穿行无风带，只要那个人愿意，想什么时候回东海都行。

 

　　“山治，是山治回来了！”

　　金发男人在热情的招呼声中走进餐厅，迎面见到的是贴在墙上的，那该死的悬赏单。他在心里狠狠啧了一声，猜到这是被那群混蛋们取笑的好东西。再抬起眼睛，戴着高高厨师帽的老爷子就倚在旋转台阶上，嘴角微微翘起。

　　“玩得怎么样，死小鬼？”

　　“臭老头，现在我比你去过的地方可多得多了。”山治向他吐一下舌头，恍然觉得数年的时光一点没变。自己也不过是出去采购了点食材而已。

　　眼前的人胡子变得白了些，脸上的皱纹也深了些，但仍像以前一样精神。哲夫的视线在山治身上转了几圈，跟着投向他身後的那个男人。

　　这位前七武海和草帽一伙结盟的事迹在整个世界都传得沸沸扬扬。哲夫老爷子阅人无数，这个戴着绒帽的男人甫一出现，就立刻得到了他的特别注意。特拉法尔加·罗只是随随便便地站在那里，周身就腾起冷冽的气息，不愧是曾经的七武海。哲夫能确定，在他身上有不输于鹰眼的魄力。也因为这些微的淡漠，怎么看都不像是容易相处的人。但也许……对那小子是例外

　　——他的眼神已经出卖了他。

 

　　“嘛，今天我请客。你们都想吃什么？”金发男人招呼着再後面跟进来的一大帮船员随便坐，餐厅里立刻热闹起来。医生也随便找了一张桌坐下。

　　任由刚刚跑回来的小鬼跑去厨房里忙前忙後，还跟去一大群立誓扒门缝也要围观的海贼，哲夫不慌不忙地坐到罗的桌前。

　　男人抬一下黯金色的眸，一眼就看明白了老爷子虽然一语不发却分明是一副「快点从实招来」的姿态。他是在等着自己开口。

　　“我要了，可以吗？”罗不打算拐弯抹角。

　　虽然是征询的腔调，但这根本就是在陈述事实。只一个眼神，哲夫就意识到这男人也是个一旦认定就死心眼的家伙，自己并不讨厌这样的人，不如说很喜欢。当初将山治托付给路飞也是因为在他们身上嗅到了这样的气息。

　　老爷子玩味地托着腮笑起来。“那混小子肯跟你？”他拢了两把胡子，若有所思地开口，“我还以为会是那条船上的谁……”

　　医生轻笑起来，并没有为这样的言辞感到不悦。“一大半还要感谢草帽屋。他的梦想，我会带好了他，一起找。”

 

　　当金发男人端着一盘烤鱼回到餐厅的时候，医生似乎和老爷子达成了什么共识，两人都笑得心照不宣。他将盘子扔到罗面前，不甘心地拧了拧眉。

　　“和臭老头聊什么呢，这么开心？”

　　“只是今後的计划而已。有兴趣吗？”医生耸一下肩膀，动作洒脱又好看。但是，从他嘴角上扬的弧度……山治就知道不是什么好事。八成……

　　“……少得意了！”金发男人用挽袖子的动作遮掩自己的心虚，飞一般逃回了厨房。

　　可恶的医生，那个臭老头一定已经知道了吧？

　　混账，都在高兴些什么阿！

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[17]

 

[被OP724闪瞎‖这又是「捏造一定要在原作前」]

 

　　金发男人用电话虫联系到了其他伙伴，将现在桑尼号的行程与接下来的安排全部交代了出去，挂断之後才呼出一口气。他站起身来将披在身上的西装穿好，被线划开的伤口也已经让乔巴用绷带做了紧急处理。男人的视线在船上转了转，依次晃过凯撒，桃桃，乔巴，布鲁克，最後停在航海士女神的身上。

　　他深吸一口气，面对自己的女神，语气温软下来。“娜美桑，你们先过去吧。”

　　“诶？”橘发少女立时察觉到厨子的用意。即使现在桑尼号还身在半空，也难不住一个会月步的山治。

　　金发男人带着满腔歉意对她微笑。“再这么飞几分钟的话，想回去就更麻烦了。”

　　“为什么……”娜美的话还没说完，就被山治摇着头打断。

　　“娜美桑，是这样的，我……在一些机缘巧合下知道了唐吉坷德的所有阴谋，”看着她难以置信的表情，金发男人却也没有更多的时间解释，“所有阴谋，所以我得赶回去才行。只用电话虫是解决不了那些问题的。相信我会把其他人都带来的。”

　　“哟嚯嚯嚯，既然山治先生有不得不去完成的事情，那桑尼号这边就交给我们吧。”骨头音乐家适时地站出来接下了任务。

　　点一点头，金发的厨师先生跃出船舷，几个起落便消失在所有人的视线中。

 

　　他确认好德雷斯罗萨的方位，以最快的速度向格林比特赶去。绿藻头和锦卫门通过斗兽场里的一个陌生人——好像是路飞的狂热追随者什么的——联系到了船长，那边自然不用再担心。弗兰奇他们虽然找到了地下工厂，但还需要时间……

　　那该死的需要时间。

　　想到这里，山治就觉得胸口一顿。罗那家伙简直是白痴。也不看看自己都变成什么样子了，居然还想着要争取时间？！

　　眼见距格林比特越来越近，金发男人立即从空中跳进海里。拥有见闻色的话，在几乎空无一人的宽阔地方寻找几个大活人还是很轻松的。他几乎立刻就察觉到罗，唐吉坷德还有乔拉在铁桥上。而跳到海里只是对策的一部分。

　　已经知道了那家伙的能力是「线」，自然会有办法对付。比如……就算再怎样强，能力者的弱点都是海。不知道自己浑身上下都沾着海水的话，那些线还能起到多少效果呢？虽然他没意识到这片海中有巨大的斗鱼，但凭借月步，山治轻而易举就避过了所有的攻击，最终如一条游鱼般贴在桥栏下方伺机行动。海下的翻江倒海只会被桥上的人当做斗鱼自己的骚动——谁能想得到，有人敢游在海中穿过巨大的斗鱼群呢？

 

　　耳中听得上面的情况并不怎么美妙。罗的声音嘶哑艰涩，简直快要油尽灯枯。直到……JOKER大笑起来，伴着乔拉赞扬少主的声音。

　　“能让大海做你的葬身之地，也算待你不薄了吧？再见了，罗。”

　　“噗通——”

　　金发男人一惊，心知自己的同盟是被扔进了海里。用海水对付能力者，真是兵不血刃的招数。两秒钟後，他听到JOKER的脚步声是真的离开了——也对，这种情况下还能被救的话简直是见鬼的好运——这才悄悄潜下去。

 

　　毫无疑问医生的好运绝对是见鬼的级别。山治狠力踢开一只斗鱼，从它嘴边将那男人抢了回来。还有他那顶也许很重要的帽子。罗似乎已经溺水昏了过去。他没办法，只好带着男人向海面浮上去。

　　将医生平躺着放在桥面上，金发男人按压着他的胸口希望他快些醒过来。喂拜托，老子可不想去亲一个男人——即使只是人工呼吸。但如果不这样做的话，那家伙没准真的会死掉吧？明明是他说留下来断後的，要是自己把性命先送掉，才是最大的白痴。

　　“喂，罗！罗！”他拍着男人的脸颊，叫医生的名字。直到那人咳嗽起来吐出几口海水。山治这才感到心口一松，浑身疲累地坐倒在他身边。

　　罗醒来的第一眼便见到身边是那个金发的人，似乎是才松了一口气的样子。他咳着坐起身，思绪立即回到正轨。显然这地方还是铁桥，唐吉坷德和乔拉都已经不在了，八成是以为自己死了。鬼哭就在不远处的桥面上。最令人惊喜的就是自己还活着。虽然没能拿下那家伙的首级，但只要还活着就还有机会。

　　视线回到金发男人身上，他盯着那人湿透滴水的发梢突然一愣。不得不说那个男人的侧脸线条异常漂亮，安静不语的样子竟十分令人心动。但现在不是考虑这种事情的时候……

　　“你怎么在这里？船呢？”

　　“当然是照你说的走了。这下我救你一命，加上之前你救我的事情，咱们两个算扯平。”金发男人抬起海蓝的眸瞟他一眼，漫不经心地从口袋里抽出一根香烟叼进嘴里，“你觉得怎样？”

　　罗微微挑一下嘴角。这不服输的男人。

　　“好阿。而且，黑足屋，我们的同盟关系已经结束了。”

　　山治点烟的动作明显一滞。“……谁说的？”

　　“我。”

　　“白痴阿你，我家船长同意了吗？结盟是双方的事情，解散当然也是。”金发男人试了好几次才将那根烟点起来，这时他咬着烟站起身来，就着海风拨一下自己额前湿漉漉的发丝，“最後一句话，你的目的还要不要实现了？”

 

　　好像什么都不知道，又好像什么都知道。和这样的聪明人相处，真让自己也觉得轻松了不少。医生看着他，渐渐扬起嘴角轻笑起来。

　　罗支着膝盖站起身来，扶正自己的绒帽，向前走几步捡起妖刀来扛回肩上。男人在铁桥上转过身，黯金的眸定在山治身上，刹那间变得深敛黯邃。

　　在这一刻，被注视的金发男人莫名生出一种感觉——这是那男人再一次恢复了信心而游刃有余的样子。

　　那种自信和专注，简直是该死的引人。

　　“那么，不妨就到草帽屋开口说结束时好了。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[18]

 

[偶尔文艺一把‖毫无剧情]

 

　　透过地面雨水的痕迹，仿佛看着一个光怪陆离的世界，上下颠倒却又毫无二致。鞋尖踏过水面，在碎石子铺就的地面上点起圈圈涟漪。医生扛着黑色的妖刀，一步一步向那个金发的人走去。

　　那个人正在广场正中优雅地点起一支香烟。分辨出接近的熟悉步声，他抬起头来轻轻弯起唇角。

　　“罗。”

　　声音轻缓，与先前细密柔和的雨丝相差无几。医生几乎是靠唇形才辨识出那是自己的名字，然而它在脑海中自动扩展开来，安静的尾音被加上了更多的含义。那个人只是张开嘴叫出自己的名字，就能令医生想起更多。是记忆中那些在夜色掩映下的喘息与画面，高温与狂乱，全部像是蛊，牢牢拴起医生的心脏。

　　虽然不是被真的夺走，却又是真的被夺走了。

　　自己的弱点原本只有两条，第一不能下海，第二使用能力需要消耗大量的体力。罗心知肚明，现在还要再加上第三条。

　　那是在任何情况下，都不会放弃的东西，优于一切存在。

 

　　距离约好的时间还有一刻钟。距离那个人还有一段不近不远的距离。医生停下脚步没有试图拉近。这就是他与那个人保持的距离。他在时刻提醒着自己。身属不同的海贼团，带着不同的梦想与野心，即使身体可以最为亲密地结合，这也是和另一颗心间必要的疏离。

　　医生用那双黯金色的眸盯住对面的人。四周的行人如走马灯般往来穿梭，在人群中只有那个人亘古不变。只是这样远远看着，就仿佛无数个世纪般悠远绵长，忘记了起始也不会迎向终结。脚下堆积的雨水碎了又平，平了又碎，尽头钟楼的影子在眼底摇摇晃晃。

　　然而下一秒钟，那个金发的人打破了这份平衡。雨迹自他脚下破碎，山治擅自走了过来。毫不费力地穿过一切陌生的人，那个人咬着嘴里的香烟就这样自然而然地靠近。

　　“你来得够早。”在医生身前两步的地方站定脚步，山治并不想离他再近，不然自己就得抬着头才能和这家伙对话了。

　　“我不习惯迟到。”罗的视线垂下，挪到夹着香烟的白皙指尖上，那是一双非常好看的手，每趟端出美味食物的时候都像变魔术。当其他人的视线都集中在食物上时，他知道自己在意的只有那双手以及那双手的主人。

　　“但显然其他人没有这样的好习惯。”山治叹一口气，“大概还要去找一找，尤其是绿藻头。”

　　医生不着痕迹地拧一下眉，因听那个人提起绿头发的剑士而不悦，偏又没有任何辩驳的理由。于情于理他都没有理由阻止那个人去联络一条船上的伙伴。罗可没有大意到相信“只要得到了就可以顺理成章地一直拥有”。会得到的必然也有失去的可能，尤其在这种无法一直看着的情况下。身为海贼，喜欢的东西当然要夺到手；而已经到手的东西，也一定要看住了，免得再被其他人抢走。

　　特别是那个人。

　　那个剑士在山治心目中的分量也许连他自己也没有意识到。

　　医生一直警觉不已。

 

　　黯金的眼瞳翻搅起不甚明显的波动，扛着黑色妖刀的男人缓缓向前走去。脚下的雨迹再次被踏碎，钟楼连同那个金发的人的倒影再次摇晃起来。就着细碎的波纹，医生淡然的声线轻轻滑过。

　　“那就一起。”

　　无论何时都不会放松警惕。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
[19]

 

[假定德雷斯罗萨的战斗结束‖又一次的「捏造要在原作前」]  
  
　　金发男人看着躺在病床上昏迷不醒的那位同盟，叹了口气。那顶软绒的帽子放在枕边，男人看上去只是睡着了，浅浅呼吸着。只不过他眉间的褶皱一直没有退去，即使陷入梦境看上去也不是什么好梦。

　　这次他们能回来都不轻松，不过总算是逃过了唐吉坷德的追杀。

　　说到底，罗变成现在这样……大概有一部分原因是自己没有留下吧。虽然山治也不知道自己留下的话，昏迷不醒的会不会干脆变成两个人，但「将他一个人留给敌人才变成这样」的想法一直在他脑袋里挥之不去。

　　只要那个男人一秒钟不醒来，对于自己就是一秒钟的煎熬。

　　山治觉得，自己应当负起一部分责任来。所以他主动留下来照顾这位医生。

　　乔巴在照看受伤的路飞和索隆。他们两个都受了很严重的伤，已经结束了治疗，正在隔壁呼呼大睡。自己算是基本没事，除了先前被唐吉坷德划出的伤口，又新添了肩上一处比较严重的，剩下的都可以忽略不计。

 

　　“喂……罗……”他试着叫那个人。但没有任何回应。

　　金发男人觉得胸口非常沉重，被一口气压得死死的。目光没有任何目标，又重新落回男人的脸上。他开始回想阖起的眼帘下，那双黯金色的眼瞳，总是鲜活地燃着微微的火光。这男人总是警戒性超高，平时就算风吹草动也能立刻醒来，可是现在就算自己在旁边大喊大叫，也依旧躺在床上一副无动于衷的样子。

　　这感觉太糟了。

　　指尖无意中碰到了那个人的手。山治愣了一下，因为传来的温度太低，低得让他暗暗心惊。他顺势抓住医生的手，又一次确认了这不是什么该死的错觉。体温过低不是什么好兆头，金发男人第一反应就是看他是不是还在好好地呼吸，顺便已经做好了下一秒钟就叫乔巴来看的准备。

　　似乎只是多虑了。乔巴过来又检查了一遍，得出的结论是罗的情况还好。金发男人这才重新放下心来。

　　「只要不发烧就没问题。」临走时小船医这样告诉他。

　　金发男人重新坐回病床旁边攥起那只手。这样的话，不管是他醒过来还是体温升高，自己就都能知道了。他的视线垂下去，指腹无意识地摩挲着那人指节上的字母。这本是一只能将自己从半空拽回桑尼号的有力的手，而不该像现在这样无力。

　　虽然没有真正说出口，可山治知道，如果这个家伙真的在这里醒不来，自己会念念不忘一辈子。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗在做一个梦，在这个梦里自己好像是死了，整个身体都浸入深海。身为一个能力者，这不是死亡是什么？当他睁开眼睛的时候，眼前白晃晃的一阵模糊。他闭了一下再睁开，眼前的景物渐渐清晰。他已经察觉到了，这是在桑尼号的船舱里，至少自己还活着。与此同时大量疼痛涌上自己的脑袋，令他咬了下牙。

　　自己的手上还交迭着另一个温度。在察觉到那只手的时候被狠狠攥住了。一张并不陌生的脸蓦然出现在眼前，还有那人又惊又喜的声音。

　　“罗！”

　　医生眨了眨眼睛，艰难地开口。“……凯撒呢？”

　　“放心吧，那家伙还在船上。”山治一点点挑起嘴角，一直被攫紧的心脏倏然一轻。刚醒过来就问这么不可爱的问题。不过……既然醒来了就已是最好的结果了。见到那双黯金的眼瞳中重新映出自己的影子，金发男人这才後知後觉地肯定一件事

　　——即使罗醒来了，刚才划过脑际的那些「念念不忘」……也全部是真的。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
[20]

 

[再次假定德雷斯罗萨的战斗结束‖「捏造要在原作前」简直越多越好]  
  
　　当金发男人看到特拉法尔加·罗被带回来的那刻，只觉得大脑一片混乱，比当初亲耳听到锦卫门说那个男人生死不明的时候还要乱上一万倍。

　　用以攻代守的方式成功甩脱四皇之一Big Mom的追杀，再带着凯撒一路直抵佐乌，这样的举动不能不说是壮举。但这一切在那个男人为他们做出的牺牲面前全都无足轻重。

　　锦卫门将背上的男人放下来，乔巴和罗的伙伴急切地奔过去，顿时将他围在中间。几秒钟後，那个昏迷不醒的人就被带进了船舱。他需要各种紧急治疗。山治站在甲板上，看着周围一片人忙碌惊惶，没有凑上去的理由也没有退开的想法。

　　他只是将嘴里的香烟咬得更紧了些。

　　就算他知道娜美桑是正确的，自己最终选择了一条正确的路，而不是头脑发热满怀悲愤地冲回德雷斯罗萨，依然觉得有什么地方非常不妙。胸口酸胀难忍的感觉挥之不去，他想，就算守住了凯撒和桃桃这两张牌，那家伙醒不来，又怎么能欣慰呢？

 

　　“山治。”

　　金发男人面无表情地回过头，站在一旁，蹲在船舷上的正是自己的船长，未来的海贼王。不知道路飞这么严肃的语气是要怎样，下一秒草帽就猛地扣在了他的头上。

　　“特拉男是不会死的。他的「声音」一直都在。”路飞站起身来轻轻松松跳到甲板上，“所以别哭嘛。我肚子饿啦山治，要是特拉男醒过来也一定会肚子饿的。”

　　“白痴说什么呢，谁哭了。”山治轻轻按一下帽子，然後抓住它扣回到黑发少年的脑袋上，“老子现在就去给你做点什么吃的，等一下吧。”

　　不愧是路飞。自己现在能做的，就是收拾好心情，将应该做的事情全部做好。

　　然後，要相信乔巴，相信所有的伙伴，相信罗。耐心一点，也安心一点，等他醒过来。

　　大半数人——包括罗的那些船员——都堆在餐厅里，守着一墙之隔的医疗室。直到乔巴出来提醒他们为了不打扰病人休息，尽量别挤在餐厅里，那群人才全部转移到外面的甲板上将船舱空了出来。金发男人将做好的料理拿到外面，让他们——如果肚子饿了或者不想被路飞抢光的话——可以多少吃一点。

 

　　等到他终于闲下来的时候，餐厅里只剩下了自己一个人。乔巴早就结束了治疗去了甲板上，一方面它要休息，另一方面也要负责看着其他人，不许偷偷溜进来打扰。山治这才有机会推开医疗室的门。

　　他安静地看着病床上的人。

　　“妈的，”山治闭了闭眼睛，知道自己将要做的是一件怎样惊心动魄的大事，“老子可不想到死还要欠你一条命，”他向医生一点点倾身下去，在非常近的距离中打量着男人好看的面容，是即使陷入深眠也依然不减的引人，他的声音从唇齿间溢出，“所以……快点给老子醒过来吧……罗。”

　　金色的发丝垂落。他碰到了那个人微温的唇瓣。在心底升起一丝难以形容的震颤的同时，他发现自己在渴望着这样的碰触却仍不满足。猛地直起身来，山治终于意识到自己是在做什么，绯红一瞬间爬满脸颊，下一秒就从医疗室落荒而逃。

　　在金发男人逃走後，病床上那只纹着字母的手……几乎是难以察觉地微微动了一下。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	47. 《LS PIECES》[21]-[30]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：罗香  
> ※毫无连贯性的小片段

[21]  
  
[记得那张报纸上有罗医生的悬赏单不是吗？！]  
  
　　和JOKER的交易是否成功，就取决于这张报纸上的新闻。  
　　的确，报纸上登载的消息显示唐吉坷德已经辞去了七武海的名号。至此为止，特拉法尔加·罗发起的交易还算顺利。桑尼号上的海贼们终于放下了先前的担忧，转而关心起他们的行程与更多的琐事。比如德雷斯罗萨会是怎样一座岛屿？有趣吗？危险吗？以及……草帽海贼团与七武海的结盟也被登在了报纸上，军方又会怎样处理？  
　　金发男人在结束惯常的工作后，觑了个空拿走了那份报纸。在草帽海贼团中，但凡报纸这类读物，只要娜美桑和罗宾酱看过之后就再不会有人理了。山治站在船栏边一页页翻看。当然，与他们无关的消息匆匆瞥一眼就够了，他的视线最终落到登着两张悬赏单的那一页。  
　　自家船长那张他老早就见过了。  
　　但令他没办法反驳的是，自己被另一位船长的悬赏单吸引住了。  
　　金发男人的大半人生都是在海上度过的，巴拉蒂里的混蛋们也大多是海贼，有悬赏单的更是不在少数。每一张都当成宝贝一样向少时的他炫耀过，当然，稍稍长大一点山治就对那些东西嗤之以鼻了。那时他总想着，自己迟早也会有一张超帅的悬赏单，不光是照片还有悬赏金额，都要让那些混蛋五体投地！好吧，结果事与愿违，现在每每想起那张质量低劣的绘像，山治就沮丧得想哭。  
　　他垂下视线，盯着传单上戴着软绒帽，肩扛长刀的男人。和旁边路飞那开朗大笑的样子截然不同。这位前七武海，红心海贼团的船长看上去又邪气又好看，勾着唇角的笑容衬着背后的战火硝烟简直是惊心动魄。即使本尊就在眼前——当然了，本尊比那种单调的图像要鲜活一万倍——也不能否认那张照片确实非常的帅。究竟是怎样的好运才能在悬赏单上贴出这样引人的照片？  
　　他得承认，自己见过无数张悬赏单，可没有一张能像特拉法尔加·罗这张，令他移不开视线。

 

　　“在做什么呢，黑足屋？”  
　　什么也架不住特拉法尔加·罗的声音猛然在身后响起，山治一惊之下差点跳起来。他猛地转过身，并匆忙将报纸翻到下一页。  
　　“ROOM。”  
　　神明在上阿你的能力是拿来做这些鸡毛蒜皮的事情的吗？金发男人手里捏着一枚草叶恨恨地看着淡蓝色的薄膜一点点变小。一秒钟前还牢牢攥在掌心里的报纸已经出现在那只纹着DEATH字样的指间。  
　　医生好整以暇地看了一眼，当然，是向前翻了一页没有看岔了版面。  
　　“只是在看新闻而已。”山治拧了下眉梢，话音才落地就觉得还不如不说。因为那个男人察觉到足够多的东西，已经玩味地低声笑了起来。  
　　“这种事情……需要刻意解释吗，我亲爱的黑足屋？”  
　　挂着一丝轻笑，罗将手中的报纸递回去。金发男人总觉得那个笑容是不怀好意。在接过报纸的刹那山治被捉紧手腕，下一秒就被吻上嘴唇。还没来得及细想这混账医生到底是在做什么，他就听到罗的声音贴着自己的唇页响起。  
　　“如果你喜欢，我不介意再多给你些。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[22]  
  
[趁人之危的医生x双眼被蒙住的厨子‖并不是肉]

 

　　“哈阿……”金发男人刚要伸手出去就被抓住了手腕，重新压在头顶。炽热的吻霸道地落在唇上，连喘口气的时间都不留给他。被这样偷袭什么的他可从来没想过。

　　妈的你这叫趁人之危好吗？！

　　特拉法尔加·罗退开一些，盯着金发的男人。之前在战斗中，黑足屋的眼睛受了伤，现在还不能见光，双眼被托尼屋用绷带绑了起来。罗在路过船舱的时候看到那个男人，大概是一抹光芒在金发上悄悄滑过的错，医生鬼使神差就走了过去，二话不说就将他压在沙发中亲吻。

　　这个金发的人毫无防备的样子简直异常诱惑。

　　罗的视线顺着半敞的衬衫领口向下，白皙的胸口掩在衣料与阴影之中，无声却要命地引人。医生伸手过去，在触到衣扣的那刻就被抓住了手腕。虽然看不见，但山治是能够感受到身上那个人的动作的。知道了答案，这让他惊慌起来，显然这个家伙想要的不仅仅是恶作剧或者亲吻这么简单。

　　“你……”

　　不会给他更多说话的机会的。下一秒，金发男人的声音就吞没在又一个猝不及防的吻中。医生俯下身，重新将那双手压回头顶，不给他任何碰到自己的机会。他想，只要自己不说话，不摸到自己的脸，就不会被认出来吧？

　　说实话他并不是很想让那个漂亮的家伙知道是自己。因为谁会跟一个见面不过几天连话都没多说过两句的家伙亲吻并且继续下去呢？

 

　　“阿，不要……”山治感到那火烫的亲吻离开自己的唇，却辗转来到颈侧的时候，真的大事不妙。眼睛看不到了，其他的感觉就加倍放大。他能听到自己的呼吸与两个人的心跳。但最令他在意的还是口唇摩擦吮吻皮肤的感觉。这触感太过鲜明，他几乎浑身都颤抖起来。

　　虽然嘴上在拒绝，但医生诧异地发现，这个男人并没有踢开自己的意思。明明拥有一双强得可称为兵刃的腿。真心讨厌的话，可以轻而易举地抵抗吧？至少不是现在这样，即使也有几次蜷起来过，但根本没有踢过来的意思。也就是说他根本就不是存心抗拒。或者……是因为单纯认错了人？

　　第二个想法让他紧紧皱起眉。这并不愉快。

　　医生用一只手牢牢压制住山治的双手，腾出另一只来解开纽扣。皮肤一下暴露在空气中，抑制不住的喘息让那白皙的胸口在罗的注视中不住起伏。这简直是引人犯罪的诱惑，医生确定。他垂首下去，舌尖触到胸前那处突起的时候，那个人像是受惊的小动物般猛地一抖。

　　真是太可爱了。

　　舌尖和掌心同时在细腻的皮肤上滑过。山治禁不住扭动身体，试图逃开这些对自己而言十分陌生的触觉。当那只手沿着前胸抚摸到结实的小腹，再向下来到裤子边口并灵巧地解开皮带扣的时候，金发男人终于按捺不住地倒抽一口冷气。

　　“停，停下……罗！”

 

　　医生的动作僵住了。他清楚地听见了自己的名字。原来那个人早就知道了。

　　“你知道是我？”罗轻声开口，并放开钳制着山治的那只手。

　　“……我知道，”金发男人缓缓坐起身来，“……听脚步声就知道是你。”

　　所以才要拒绝吗？

　　医生感到巨大的颓丧袭上心口。接下来，他有点怔愣地看着那个人的动作。金发男人的手正试探性地向前伸过来，罗没有躲开，任由他轻轻摸上自己的脸。那双手的动作很轻，抚过他的脸颊，眉骨，鼻梁，嘴唇，最终停在耳畔。这一系列的动作都太过柔和，一点都不像有拒绝自己的意思。罗有些异样地抬眼注视着他。

　　“如果……你想做……至少等到我能看见你的时候吧。”想装作根本不在意的语气却十足失败，因为山治脸颊上泛起的红色已经出卖了他。

　　“那好阿。”扭住金发男人的下颌重重吻一口，医生感到自己的心情一下子变得非常好，他扬起嘴角，“一言为定。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[23]  
  
[医生一定会掉进海里‖渡气的ＫＩＳＳ]

 

　　就知道那三个能力者凑一起肯定要出事！就算罗还算靠谱……但十个特拉法尔加·罗可能也架不住自家船长那个闯祸高手！金发男人暗暗啧了一声，跟在索隆和乌索普身後跳进海里。

　　妈的还好来得及时，不然就得收尸了吧？一群白痴！

　　这样想着，山治潜到最下方。能够看到绿藻头已经抓着路飞，乌索普也揪住了乔巴，两个人都开始上浮，他还要再向下。罗那家伙还在坠向海底。金发男人加快速度，最终一把拉住了医生肩上的衣料。

　　山治立刻向上游去。

　　那个人试图紧紧捂着嘴，但身为能力者，在海中一点力量也使不上。无法呼吸让罗的脸上现出痛苦的神色。

　　金发男人垂下头看了一眼。知道罗再这样下去一定会溺水，即使他们来得及时也不意味着就万无一失了。天知道他们已经在海里撑了多久？即使现在还活着也不一定能撑回海面。必须要做点什么……他暗暗叹了口气，知道自己没有纠结的时间。下一秒，山治拽开医生的手，捧着那张脸凑上自己的嘴唇。

　　唇上感受到了冰冷海水中唯一的温暖。所剩无几的空气在眨眼之间被渡了过去。

　　紧紧贴合的嘴唇微微一动，濒临昏迷的那个人似乎恢复了点意识，山治立刻将医生的胳膊架在肩上，奋力游向海面。

　　特拉法尔加·罗在海水中偏过头，隐约能看到那个人的侧脸，每次踩着水略作停留的时候金发都轻轻飘散。而那只漂亮的眸映着海面上动荡的微光，专注又清澈令他想起一些闪着光的宝石。

 

　　一露出海面，两个人都狠狠呼吸着，咳嗽不止。原本山治不应该这么狼狈，但他的空气都给了罗，再带着他回到海上也感到累得够呛。被弗兰奇用绳子拽上甲板後，两个人还在大口喘息。狼狈不堪的自然不止他们两个。路飞和乔巴被拽上来後也乱成一团，所以一时间也没有其他人注意到他们两个。

　　“喂，你还好吧？”金发男人坐起身来，看着身边的医生。

　　罗抬起眼睛，立刻看到湛蓝的眸正凝视着自己。成串的水珠顺着澄金的发梢滑落，还有些细碎的水珠，随着男人眨眼的动作，正从长长的睫上滴下来。为什么以前就没有发觉这个男人有这么好看呢？不过，现在也不算太晚。

　　医生微微扬起嘴角。“阿……多谢了。”末了，罗想了想又补上一句，“真慷慨阿，黑足屋。”

　　“哈？！”看着红心海贼团的船长露出一抹得逞似的坏笑，立刻想起刚刚在海里发生的事情，山治只觉得脸颊在以奇迹般的速度变得通红。虽然那只是为了救这白痴的命……但嘴唇相接的感觉似乎还无比清晰地留在脑袋里。

　　妈的这简直太糟了好吗。

　　知道没人注意到自己和山治的对话，医生更加肆无忌惮地舔了舔唇角。虽然现在浑身无力是十足的落魄样子，骨子里也还是不折不扣的海贼。

　　“下次会好好吻你的，我发誓。”

　　“妈的怎么可能有下次！”

　　看着几乎暴跳起来的金发男人，罗只是弯起嘴角轻声笑了起来。比起空口说白话，医生更喜欢用实际行动来证明自己所言非虚。比如当天晚上，罗的身影出现在餐厅门口的时候，山治就不这么觉得了。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[24]  
  
[一起参加圣杯战争吧‖设定参见Fate‖医生的职阶是Caster]

 

　　“……宣告，汝身在我之下，托付吾之命运于汝之剑。遵从圣杯的召唤，倘若遵照这个旨意和天理，汝立时回答——

　　在此起誓。吾做世之善者，除尽世之恶者。缠绕汝三大之言灵，来自于抑止之轮，天秤的守护者哟——！”

　　狂风顿起，席卷的刹那淡蓝色的光芒映亮了整个院落。山治伸手捉住自己的右手，烈烈扬起的金发遮住视线。他闭一下双眼再睁开，努力想看清烟雾之中那个高挑的身形。圣遗物，鲜血，魔法阵，灵格非常高的地脉，还有咒文，以及自己右手背上的三令咒，每一项都不会出错，所以他能够确定，召唤成功了。

　　下一刻，一把好听却淡漠的声音从魔法阵的烟雾中清晰传来。

　　“——问，你是……我的Master吗？”

　　山治感到自己的心脏猛然狂跳，全身的血液几乎一下涌上头顶。

　　这一切都是真的。

　　无比真实。

 

　　眼前的烟雾散去，出现在眼前的这个男人就是他的Servent。头戴一顶镶着斑点的软绒帽，男人正从帽沿下审视着他，一双黯金的眸藏在阴影中沉不见底，魄力惊人。他穿着黑色的长衣，下摆与左臂的位置上绘着同样的图案——明黄色的笑脸骷髅。男人手里拿着一把长度几乎与他等身的刀，深紫色的刀鞘上划着整排的雪色十字，明明是表示神圣的符号，却在这刀身上隐隐透出几分邪气。

　　在历史上也是个恶名昭彰的男人。「最可怕的世代」之一，洛基波德事件的主谋，人称「死亡外科医」。

 

　　“特拉法尔加·罗……”山治念出了这个名字，他向那个人伸出手，“成为我的从者，参加圣杯之战吧，Caster。”

　　“圣杯之战……”男人着迷地看着自己的手，将它们攥紧再放开。他的手背上有深色的刺青，指节上也刺着「DEATH」的字样。似乎在体验着重新拥有身体的一切感觉，他漫不经心地开口。“你参加圣杯之战，是为了实现什么梦想？”

　　“All Blue。”山治轻轻顿一下，“不仅是我一个人，All Blue的存在是太多人的梦想。它有必须存在的理由。”

　　“就为了这样虚无缥缈的梦想，来参加圣杯战争？”英灵玩味地笑起来，“就不怕丢掉性命吗？我想，你应该知道这是怎样的游戏吧？”

　　“游戏？好吧，就当它是游戏吧。七名Master派出自己的Servent战斗，最後胜出的人就拥有向圣杯许愿的机会。老子当然知道失败的人绝大部分会以死收场，不过，”金发男人眼中闪过坚定的光，“梦想就是，明知做不到却还要与世为敌的东西。为了梦想，就要有舍弃性命的觉悟。”

　　听到这样的回答，英灵嘴角噙着一抹笑意走上前来。那位年轻的Master脸上带着疑惑的神情看着他走近。罗攥起金发男人的手轻轻将它翻过来，他在那白皙的手背上找到了三枚深红的令咒。它们组合在一起的形状像是天使飞翔的翅膀，更像一簇熊熊燃烧的火焰。特拉法尔加·罗捧着那只手，慢慢躬身在手背上落下一吻。

　　“我的梦想和你很像……One Piece……也必须存在。那么，就如你所愿。”他直起身子，略高的身形需要稍稍垂下视线才能看到那个人海一样颜色的眼睛，“你的名字？”

　　“山治。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[25]  
  
[现代架空‖寒冷冬日的温暖小片段]

 

　　山治向自己的手心呵了口气，呼出一团朦胧的白雾。刚下过一场大雪，没过脚踝的积雪让整座城市都从喧嚣中安静下来，变得异常梦幻。街灯渐次亮起，在所有步履匆忙的人中，那个金发的男人悠然地站在路边，偶尔漫不经心地瞥一眼医院的方向。

　　时间……也许还早。万一那家伙赶上什么突发状况，没准就要到半夜了。尽管如此，他也没打算去确认，只是站在这里慢慢等待。天气太冷，山治到街边小店买了杯咖啡，温暖的纸杯握在手里，总算有了些暖意。

　　如果对方是位Lady，无论让他做什么也不会觉得哪里不好。但若是男人的话，通常都会被他骂得狗血淋头——好吧即使没有说得这么夸张也该叫做「毫不客气」——只有那个医生是例外。最开始并不熟识的时候大概和那家伙过于谨慎客气地保持着距离，结果到现在真正亲密起来後，怎么也舍不得骂他。

　　啧，自己应该是栽在那家伙手里了，彻头彻尾的。

　　金发男人摇摇头不再思考那样说不清道不明的事情。他摸出电话来依次向电话簿中的美丽Lady们致以雪後的问候。等到他挂断最後一个电话，那个戴着绒帽身材高挑的男人才出现在视线中。

　　山治看一眼手里所剩无几的电量，挑着唇角向那个人踏出一步。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗在看到路边那个人的时候微微一愣，脚步也跟着顿了一下。竟然在这种地方？那家伙不是应该早就到家了吗？

　　“笨蛋，站在这儿不冷吗？”说着，医生顺理成章地拉过金发男人的手，冰冰冷冷显然在外面冻了好久，他啧了一声，将那两只手握在掌心中揉了揉。抬起眼睛，罗从那人海色的眸中看到一种非常高兴的情绪。

　　“嘛，只是一时心血来潮啦。”山治耸肩，任由男人将自己的手揣进衣袋，拉着自己一起走。那只紧紧抓住自己的手温暖坚定，好像从来不会有一刻迷惘。

　　医生哂笑着斜来一眼。“你这是几个小时的「心血来潮」？”

　　“反正今天也没什么事。对了，白天路飞他们来店里玩雪，可惜你不在。”金发男人想起他们在芭拉蒂後院堆的几个雪人，乌索普的雪之女王简直该叫艺术，自己和布鲁克创作的娜美女神虽然被真正的女神要挟了交一大笔肖像使用费，还是觉得心情出奇的好。

　　“我可不确定能和他们玩到一起去。”罗能想象出那群人一贯闹腾欢乐的样子，但放在自己身上总有些格格不入。至少山治非常放松非常高兴，比起自己，那些人才更像是他的伙伴。

　　瞥一眼身边那个金发的人，微微翘起的嘴角，还有不知道是因为天气寒冷还是怎样而有些红彤的脸颊，光是看着就好像会和他一起开心。那是「伙伴」带给他的快乐。医生轻笑起来，他并不会剥夺恋人的乐趣，或是嫉妒那些人。

　　因为自己得到的，远比那些人要多得多。

 

　　山治能和自己走到一起就只有一个理由。

　　伙伴是一回事。

　　恋人却是截然不同的，另一回事。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[26]  
  
[致我想念的你‖假定医生已经离开桑尼号嘤嘤嘤嘤]  


　　透过舷窗能看到一弯新月，落满星光的海面一片静谧。桑尼号上的海贼们已经陆陆续续就寝。守夜的金发男人独自坐在餐厅里，摊开几张信纸，拿起羽毛笔。平时也可能会这样，在没人的时候记一下自己构想出的各种菜谱，那是他的厨师生涯的一部分。但今天并非如此。

　　每年总有一些特殊的时间，航行在海上的人们会给自己的亲人或者朋友写一封信寄出。且不管是出于思念还是习惯，这似乎俨然已成为新年的惯例。

　　金发男人偶尔也会给芭拉蒂的混蛋厨师们写点什么。反正大意都是混账东西们看好了餐厅，不许闹得太过火更不许拆了它，还有那个臭老头，一定要多活几年，等自己找到All blue再回去奚落他。

　　今年想寄出去的信多了一封。虽然彼此偶尔也会用电话虫联系，但都是些与同盟计划有关的内容，又都是在全船人都在的情况下，每一句话都是公事公办。山治只能听着电话虫那头的声音，想象那个人就站在自己对面，抬起眼睛就能看到那双黯金流光的瞳，再不小心就会跌进男人邪气引人的笑容。在那些时候他都要百分之一千的小心，免得泄露出哪怕一丁点思念。

　　对。

　　他非常，非常想念特拉法尔加·罗。

　　思念是最无可抵抗的东西。就和感情一样，只是静静矗立在那里，就足以令人呼吸凝滞，心口压抑。一切不在意的样子都是种伪装，他知道，那个人也知道。那是他和那个人之间的不宣之密，他们还未能自由到开诚布公。金发男人告诉自己，现在这个样子就像是在制作一道精美的菜肴前的准备，盛盘端出的那刻固然美妙，但在此之前，每一件准备工作都必不可少。

　　「致 罗：」

　　纸上只有一句称谓，他就捏着羽毛笔，茫然不知道接下来该写什么了。要怎么说。任何语言都不能描述那分沉重，在这种夜深人静全力想起他的时刻，血管和心脏都似乎在尖叫。他想念那个人咬着自己耳尖念出的名字，他想念那个人低下头亲吻自己的指尖，他想念唇瓣落在颈上的温度，甚至想念那个混账家伙仗着比自己还要稍稍高一点的身高，故意让自己踮起脚尖去够他的嘴唇再露出得逞的坏笑。

 

　　「噗噜噗噜噗噜。」电话虫毫无预兆地在夜半时分响起来。

　　金发男人一愣，将纸页扣起来这才走过去拿起听筒。

　　“喂喂？”

　　「黑足屋。」

　　只是一个称谓，就足以让心脏停跳。山治几乎难以控制地深吸了一口气。“罗。”

　　「今天你守夜？」

　　“阿，是阿……有什么紧急情况吗？”他无意识地攥起拳来，“要不要我去把其他人都叫来？”

　　「不，不用。」那边顿了一下，「我想说的是，正好。」

　　“什么？”

 

　　餐厅的门轻轻打开了，山治回过头。走进来的那个人背对着月色，黯金的眼瞳骄傲又自信。深紫色的长刀架在男人肩上，另只手托着一枚小电话虫。那颀长的身形，走路的姿态，一样一样都最深切地合着金发男人的回忆。

　　特拉法尔加·罗就这样自然而然地出现在桑尼号上，出现在他眼前。

　　“在写信吗？”

　　“阿？诶？不是，等等……”

　　医生一眼便窥破了那做贼心虚的表情一定和自己有关。他挑着唇角随手将最上面那张信纸翻过来，果然，第一眼便见到了自己的名字。

　　“是想给我写点什么吗？不过……”他轻轻放下纸页，走向那个也集合了自己若干时日思念的男人，“比起文字，更想你亲口说给我听。现在，在这里。可以吗？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[27]

 

[现世同居的小片段]

 

　　自己是怎么会被那家伙吸引的？

　　山治不太确定地想着，目光仍是没办法从那人骨节分明，纹着字母的手上挪开。不得不说，虽然特拉法尔加·罗流氓起来的时候简直是最不可救药的混蛋，可一旦安静下来专注看书或者看着电脑，尤其是戴起那副黑框眼镜的时候，简直是让人意乱神迷的好看。

　　哦，至于那个问题，就只能是毫无因由吧。喜欢而已。

　　金发男人回答不出，只好就此定论。

　　视线中的那只手搭在书脊上，刚要翻动书页又停了下来。山治还没来得及撤开目光，男人好听的声音便钻进耳朵。

　　“在看什么？”

　　即使只是声音，也能让自己立刻安静下来，山治可以确定。在某些出差的日子里，以及那些最烦躁的时间里，只要从电话中听到那家伙的声音，就能立刻抛开所有的不快。自己已经非常幸运地拥有这个人，纵使其他一切都不如意，又能如何？

　　“没什么。”山治耸一下肩膀，撇过头不再看他。

　　要不要告诉他，每到这种时候自己都想走过去，将那本书从他手里拿开，然後直接咬着他的嘴唇好让他忘光书里的所有内容？下一秒他便为自己脑袋里四处乱窜的想法感到好笑，这莫非是在嫉妒一本书？自己要不要病得这么厉害？

 

　　罗当然不会知道山治在想什么，不过他也有自己的想法。在看到山治的那刻就找到了自己想做的事情。医生不假思索地阖上手里的书，将鼻梁上的黑框眼镜取下来。从他站起身到挨着金发男人坐下的过程中，那只漂亮的蓝眸自始至终都在盯着自己。这种被注视与被海包围的感觉让罗十分满足。他捉住山治的下颌在那张薄唇上轻轻咬了一口，再退开点距离打量着自己的恋人。

　　早已习惯了亲昵的模式，此刻那个金发的家伙就像只心满意足的大猫，收起他所有的爪子与獠牙，微微眯上眼睛将自己放任在午後三点的温暖日光中。慵懒得意的姿态似乎融进骨子里，似乎就只差打几声呼噜了。

　　“想去哪里走走吗，我陪你。”罗将手搭在沙发靠背上，指尖却不老实，轻轻缠上厨子的几缕金发。那是自己非常喜欢的东西，闪闪发光如同宝物。

　　通常他们的休息日都被安排得满满当当，可能只是到街上随意走走，也可能会定下计划去哪个觊觎已久的地方出游，更可能会被突然闯入的草帽屋等人打乱先前的一切安排。像这样安静窝在家里的时候实在不多，不过能让医生感受到另种惬意——不会被任何人打扰，独享和那个人在一起的时间。

　　“不用吧，你不是还在看书吗？”金发男人无所谓地说着。不管怎样，比起那些出门在外，只能从电话中听到他的声音的日子，现在能够陪自己待着就足够了，即使两个人什么都不做。

　　医生轻笑起来。“笨蛋。难道书会比你更好看吗？”

　　“我可没思考过这个问题，”金发男人的脸颊开始发烫，他转开了目光，“谁知道你的答案是什么。”

　　扭着下颌使金发男人看向自己，医生带着明显的笑意凑过去。这一次，在罗将舌尖也探过来纠缠不清的时候，山治断断续续地想

　　——看来这个「我和书比起来哪个才更吸引你」的游戏，还是我赢了。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[28]

 

[捡到一只猫]

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗捡到了一只猫。

　　原本是没打算这样做的。但当他路过那个幽暗的巷口，看到一只毛茸茸的脑袋从废纸箱中探出来直勾勾盯着自己的时候，医生鬼使神差地将那只幼仔揣进怀里带回了公寓。

　　那是一只非常漂亮的仔猫。几乎全白的毛上缀着小块的黄斑，漂亮的蓝色眼睛如同撒在阳光下的碎水晶。不知道是被什么人遗弃了，简直是丢掉了一份珍宝。他倒给它一小碟牛奶，然後看着那只仔猫明显高兴地凑过去舔食。

　　“真是柔弱的东西，”他如此评论着，轻轻抚过猫背上的软毛，“现在你归我了。”

　　仔猫的动作顿了一下，然後抬起头来用那双漂亮的眼睛盯着男人。罗觉得动物的行为和自己的语言应该是没有任何关联的，但那只猫在这种时候伸出舌尖来舔了舔自己的手，又似乎是真的听懂了什么。

　　接下来的发展可能有点……超乎想象。

　　最开始是某天晚上，罗在看书的时候瞥见一个小男孩站在玄关中偷眼看着自己，但扭头去看的时候，那里就只有自己的猫。对于鬼狐仙怪都市怪谈这类事情，男人一直都觉得是杜撰，不信的成分绝对大于信。但随着时间的推移，那个小男孩出现在房间里的次数越来越多，并且每一次自己看到的都是猫的身影。这就由不得他不信了。

　　那小家伙是个妖怪吗，猫又那类的？这样想着，医生也没觉得有什么不好。不管怎么看，自己的猫都是完全无害的东西，不管是对自己还是对其他的什么。

　　这天，罗躺在床上看一份报纸，仔猫团在他的胸口上睡觉。男人将视线从报纸挪到那个随着自己呼吸不断起伏的毛团上，思索了片刻，轻声开口。“如果你愿意，变成人来陪我也是可以的。不如说……我还有点期待？”

　　视线中，仔猫依旧是抱成一团的姿势，只是耳尖微微抖动了一下。

　　“听到了？”男人轻笑了一下。

 

　　第二天晚上当医生推开公寓门的那刻，猛然愣了一下。往常跑来迎接自己的小动物不见了，取而代之的竟真是那个孩子。虽然无意中瞥见过他很多次，但这是罗第一次看清他的模样。孩子看起来只有四五岁年纪，略显瘦弱，穿着一身素白的衣服，手有点不自然地捏着衣角。他金色柔软的额发垂下来，遮住左眼，露出的右眼是湛蓝的，碎水晶的颜色。

　　毫无疑问他就是自己的猫。

　　只是半开玩笑性质地说了一声，没想到真的听话变成了人。男人扬起嘴角，觉得不管是猫还是人，这小家伙都非常的……可爱。

　　罗走到孩子身前半跪在地上，让他平视自己的眼睛。面对自己的靠近，小男孩有些畏怯地向後退了一下，这才重新站稳脚步。

　　“你是我的，别怕。”他向孩子伸出手，轻抚过那些柔软的金发，“先告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

　　他的猫看着他。

　　“……山治。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[29]

 

[想让医生看到厨子披着西装的样子]

 

　　山治看着那个黑发的外科医带着满身的伤靠过来，突然之间头脑一片空白。情绪太多，他还未想好自己该摆给那人一个怎样的表情。

　　特拉法尔加·罗带着所有的人，在短短时间内奇迹般地追上了桑尼号。天知道他是怎么做到的——明明不久前锦卫门还说他被带走了，简直是陷入绝境——但毫无疑问这就是事实。此刻站在桑尼号的厨房中，站在自己面前的，不折不扣就是那位同盟医生。

　　“你……没问题吗？”看一眼那男人撑在自己耳边的手掌，再看他身上那些斑驳的血迹，不轻不重的血腥味道传进鼻翼，山治不太确定地开口，“要不要先让乔巴给你看看？”

　　虽然托尼屋也是这样说的但罗坚持让它先去照料其他人，能平安归来不等于毫发无损，身上带伤的更是不止自己一个。

　　“我也是医生，会处理的。”说着，外科医眯起那双黯金的眼瞳打量着差不多被锁在自己怀里的厨师。那人上身光裸的皮肤上缠着几层绷带，黑色的西装上衣随随便便挂在肩上。自己进门的那刻，他似乎正准备从柜里取什么东西出来。也不知是中了什么邪，在看到那个背影的时候，罗就这样直直走过去伸手按上柜门，如愿以偿地，那个金发的人停下了所有的动作。

　　他根本不会忘记山治回过头来的那个瞬间，那只湛蓝的眸泛起一层雾气，差不多整个人都要颤抖起来的样子。

　　虽然没有开口说什么，但医生怎么可能不知道？

　　如果挂念这件事也能够有重量，大概这艘狮头的船会整个沉入海底吧。

 

　　“混账，先去把你自己料理好。”金发男人低下头，推着他的胸口将他往医疗室里带。掌心下的皮肤温热，能够隐约感受到心脏在胸腔中鲜活跳动。

　　早在舱门打开时就听出这步声的主人了，可直到那只纹着刺青的手探到眼前，山治才敢相信这一切都是真的。

　　如他向自己保证过的那样，真的带着其他人一起回来了。

　　那个人的目光太过坦然，山治根本无法招架。只要看着那双眼睛，仿佛就会倾泻出什么不该有的情绪。金发男人在走向医疗室的短暂几步时间中将脑袋里奇怪的内容全部清走，重整心神为那个人翻找出绷带。

　　扯开手里的绷带卷，山治犹豫了一下。那家伙连动手的意思都没有，看样子要是自己不效劳，他怕是要一直盯着自己看到明天早上了。算了，只要想想那家伙先前留给桑尼号的背影，是为谁受的这满身的伤，自己怎么可能不管他？

　　山治咬一下下唇，低声埋怨。“磨蹭什么，快点过来……”

　　医生由衷感到这一刻心脏仿佛不再属于自己。不知道是紧张还是在逃避什么，金发男人垂着视线始终不肯看自己，从这个角度只能看到他的长睫不住轻颤，再向下，缠着数道绷带的胸口随着呼吸轻轻起伏。罗有点窒息地看着那个人伸出手，拽着那截绷带小心翼翼地环过自己的腰

　　——这根本就是拥抱的姿态。

　　已经……不需要再忍耐了吧。

　　“别动。”罗伸手捧起金发男人的脸。下一秒，黑色的西装落向地面，医生重重吻在那双觊觎已久的唇上。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[30]

 

[一直以来都非常高兴拥有那些和你一起度过的时光]

 

　　若要形容，大概就是在午後三点的阳光中，温暖懒散地洒在白色的铁艺小桌上，一碟精致的饼干被那双漂亮的手端到眼前。柔软的金色发丝被日光勾上一抹灿烂，那只看向自己的蓝眸带着明亮的笑意，令人想起散落着碎金的海的气息。

　　特拉法尔加·罗想，大概这世上再也没有一个人比这个人更适合阳光和海洋了吧。

　　他执起那只手，在白皙的掌背上轻轻落下一吻。

　　山治在他身边坐下，眯起眼睛心满意足地享受起阳光的拂照。两个人同时得到休假的机会实属不易，大概和奇迹是一个等级的吧。这次他们索性将那座繁忙的城市抛到脑後，双双跑到近海的远郊来享受难得清静的假期。

　　“我觉得现在的你和我第一次见你的印象截然不同。”金发男人托着腮回忆起来。

　　“我猜猜，肯定不像好人。”光从外貌也能做出这样的判断吧，比如耳环和刺青，大概还有自己的表情？

　　“嘛，自家人知自家事，我也不算什么好人，从某种程度上讲。”山治扬起嘴角，“结果你却是个救死扶伤的医生。喂等等，你说的根本不是‘截然不同’的事情，现在的你也不是个好人ok？”

　　医生低声笑起来。从恋人刻意撇开的视线和开始泛红的耳根，他已经知道那家伙在想什么。

　　“只能怪你太美味了阿。”

　　“……我更希望你夸赞的是我的厨艺。”

　　“我一直都有赞美阿，不管是哪边。”

　　自己虽然一贯伶牙俐齿，但在这个男人面前似乎总也占不到便宜，这到底是为什么呢？啧了一声，金发男人随即被面前的景色吸引住了目光。浸润着高大岩脚的海水异常平静，幽静的蓝深不可测。他蓦然记起曾经做过的一个梦，在那个梦里自己和罗并肩坐在山腰处公车站的长椅上，安静地垂注着那片宁静的海。虽然什么都没有做，甚至可能连一句话也没有说，但那毫无疑问是个非常美好的梦。现在想起还隐约能感受到那分宁静。

　　“我们出去走走吧。”金发男人静静发出邀请。

　　“好，想要去哪里？”

 

　　当他们在半山腰找到车站，并真的在藤黄的长椅上坐下来时，山治觉得这简直不可思议。事实上，他根本就不知道这里会有什么车站，只是随口说上来看看而已。这一刻，他有点怔愣地看着那片海，从这里俯瞰过去的样子，与梦境如出一辙。

　　罗凝视着他的侧脸，看那个人明显高兴起来的样子好像整个世界都一起明亮起来。山治实在是个非常容易满足的人，一道好看的风景，从未见过的食材，甚至几句简单的赞言，都能令他心花怒放。和他那复杂的脑袋截然不同的，他想要的其实非常简单。

　　更何况，自己是想把一切都给他的，又怎么会有分毫吝啬呢？

　　而现在……

　　医生安静地将手掌扣在那人的手上，下一秒便感受到山治轻轻攥起自己的指尖。

　　什么都不用说。什么都不需要说。只要这样就可以了。

　　自己已经得到了这世上最珍贵的东西。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	48. 《短篇练习》罗香篇

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [04]

 

※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗靠在船舷边，紧了紧交叉的手臂，黯琥珀色的眸淡淡扫过甲板上的人。根本就是在意料之中，自己的视线一旦抵达那个金发的人身上就再没办法轻易挪开。

　　正好是下午茶时间，男人用托盘盛出精致的点心和饮料来款待其他人，所到之处无论多么强大的海贼全都变成彻底被美食征服的人。这应该算是草帽海贼团非常特殊的一点。他们轻松玩乐的样子像是和血雨腥风不沾一点边。

　　明明是一群……不是自找麻烦就是被麻烦找上的人。

　　医生凝视着那个穿着黑色西装的金发男人。在铺满草坪的舞台上，他做出种种动作，念着种种台词，他是这场剧目的生命线，将所有的人物串在一起。

　　那是个非常情绪化的人，时而大笑时而横眉，一举一动都显现出毫不遮掩的热情。不管是面对妮可屋和娜美屋时的大献殷勤满口赞歌，或是在其他人面前呼来喝去极不客气，都足以证明黑足屋是个情绪外露性格开朗的人。

　　罗反思了一下。原本自己并不是那种喜欢对着某个人看来看去的类型——除了自己处心积虑想要扳倒的敌人——但他发现自己盯着那个人看根本就是没办法停止的事情。在这艘低头不见抬头见的狮头的船上，尽管每个人都独特而惹眼，那家伙也总是最吸引自己的一个。

　　或者根本就是後遗症，自从某天自己无意中想象了一下在那身西装上描绘自己金色骷髅标记的样子。配上那人金色的头发，一定很合适吧。

 

　　“罗，你的份。”

　　医生注视着他端着盘子走近自己的姿态，伸手接过了白瓷的盘子。香甜的巧克力气息充盈鼻端，但罗发誓自己被攫获的理由绝不是单单因为那些美味的食物。说起来也许有点难以置信，两年前自己曾在拍卖会场里见过草帽一行人，那时就注意到他了。如果说彼时的草帽屋是照亮那阴暗夜空的一轮圆月，黑足屋就是一道金色的流星，倏然滑过的刹那，带着火的颜色狠狠撞上黑暗肆虐的大地。

　　不论算主谋还是帮凶，都是当之无愧的海贼。所以那时的自己，根本就控制不住地露出了笑意。

　　天生便是长着獠牙的野兽，不会禁锢于力量与墨守成规的权力观念。就算放松的时候看似一脸纯良人畜无害，也遮掩不住野戾强大的本性，他们会扫平前路的一切不平与阻碍。可以肯定的是与他们结盟，自己绝不会失望。再者……本着这样的目的上了他们的船，却发现自己垂注之物似乎隐约换了。

　　但那又怎样？

　　只要不影响最後结局，对于自己一见倾心的东西，即使出手也很正常吧？不然海贼的名号是白叫的吗？

 

　　“黑足屋，”男人直视着厨师海色的眸，黯琥珀的眸中闪过一丝暗仄的光，“如果我有想吃的东西，可以向你点吗？”

　　不知道为什么，面对这位同盟的视线，山治感到自己像是只被盯上的猎物。那就是悬赏金四亿的海贼的实力吗？光是眼神就带着无比鲜明难以忽视的侵略感觉。

　　“可以吧……只要我会的话。你想吃什么？”

　　男人按着镶着斑点的软绒帽，邪邪挑起唇角。

　　“不用急，到时候……自然会告诉你的。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [05]

 

※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖原作风

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　如果能够听到心里的话就好了，如果能够看见那家伙脑袋里的想法就好了，就不会看似安心地留他一个人在Greenbit。说着什么「全力逃跑大概能活下来」，是为了安慰谁呢？天知道为什么会发展成那样？

　　金发男人感到每一秒都无比焦躁，却偏不能返航。不管是于情于理，还是接二连三不断发生的状况，都没有一条掉头的路。

　　只能向前。

　　也许就像罗所做的，破坏掉了世界的齿轮，一切就开始彻头彻尾地崩坏，每个人都没有再回头的可能。桑尼号渐渐远离德雷斯罗萨，这样的距离，小电话虫已经接不到联络。因此之後的事情只能寄希望于自己的伙伴。

　　山治相信路飞他们一定能救出那位同盟，只要他还活着。

　　可是罗对多弗拉明戈太过执著。

　　那仅仅是执著吗？那根本就是超越了普通对敌的执著的，另种东西。

 

　　不得不说他们的同盟聪明过人又懂得手段，如果不是刻意，绝不会千方百计闹到要和多弗拉明戈决一死战的地步。自己虽然察觉到问题，却没有得到答案。那时罗看向自己的眼神讳莫如深。也许，他的行为就是答案——他宁可被那个家伙打倒，也不打算逃走。

　　其实真正的答案告不告诉自己都不重要，他想，但愿那个医生足够聪明，还会期待活着看到结局。

　　每个人都会有些不愿被碰触的过去。也许这件事的起因也是那样的理由。但不管怎样，死亡都不是应有的结局。正如当初路飞在芭拉蒂揪着自己衣领狠狠教训的那样，死了的话要怎么报恩。死了就什么都不看不到了，未来的一切，以及齿轮被破坏後这仓皇的世界。

　　还有一件事，山治不能否认的是自己一直在动这个念头，它在胸臆间翻翻滚滚无法压制。现在之所以要拼命赶往佐乌，是为了护送凯撒和桃桃。一旦抵达那个地方，找到罗的伙伴，就可以将凯撒和桃桃安心托付给他们了。这样的话就可以想办法返航了吧？虽然是上阶岛屿，但……总会有办法的。

　　只要保证手里最重要的牌不被抓走，桑尼号就可冲回德雷斯罗萨重新成为路飞他们的後援，再无畏惧。

　　该说是对岛上那群家伙仍旧不放心吗，怕他们找不到前往佐乌的路？还是实在担心那个医生，只有亲眼见到他活着才会稍许安心？也许兼而有之吧，他并不确定。总之，左一个右一个全部是需要人担忧在意的混蛋。

 

　　刚刚用以攻代守的方式争取到时间，桑尼号填满可乐又用了一次风来炮甩脱了BIG MOM的船，全力向佐乌的方向驶去。

　　连四皇都可能狭路相逢。新世界就是这样的海洋。随时都可能撞上意想不到的敌人，每刻都可能变成生死相搏的命运。航行在这样的海上，他们每个人大概都有此觉悟了。要在瞬息之间做出正确的决断，必须变强，不断向前。

　　等待着他们的，将是愈加艰难的冒险旅程。

　　想走到怎样的未来都可以努力尝试。

　　但首先，一定要活下去。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [06]

 

※OP同人‖CP：艾香/罗香‖TV版设定

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　当金红的火焰在眼前铺天盖地的刹那，山治带着难以掩饰的震惊神色退了半步。心底似乎有什么东西被这一把火烧得通透。抬起眼睛的那刻，分开火焰和路飞一起出现在眼前的是一个脸上有伤的年轻男人。他的衣着有几分贵族气息又不尽相同，看起来率性得很。

　　对。怎么可能是艾斯呢？

　　先前在德雷斯罗萨已经听说了，竞技场上的最终奖品是烧烧果实。毫无疑问，这个人就是最後的胜者。相同的只有火焰，绝不会再有第二个波特卡斯·D·艾斯。

　　他抿紧嘴唇，感到胸口满是苦涩。即使到现在山治也还是不知道自己面对那个人是怎样的心情，也许在阿拉巴斯坦短暂的几天相处中根本还未来得及搞懂。他还记得艾斯初次在所有人面前出场的那刻，男人带着慵懒却尖锐的气息独自挡住了白猎人斯摩卡。烟气与火焰在空中爆裂缠斗，半个天空都铺满他的色彩。在艾斯恰巧与他们同行的日子，这个男人的一举一动除了温柔再也没有其他字眼能够形容。

　　在此之前金发男人身边全是些粗鲁的混蛋，他从未接触过这样温柔的人，所以关于他的一切都被打上「很好」的标签埋在心底。原本以为他们会在不同的海贼团与不同的海域中完成各自的冒险，但是又怎么能想到……

　　现在灼热的金红色再度划破空气，可惜火焰的主人永远不会是他了……

 

　　忽然间腕上一沉，被紧紧攥起。特拉法尔加·罗那悦耳好听的声音在山治耳畔低缓地响起，将他立刻从思绪中拉了回来。

　　“在想什么呢，黑足屋？”

　　“……罗。”侧过视线，被那双黯金色的眸牢牢盯住，金发男人马上回过神来。

　　根本就是截然不同的两种性格。身边这个仗着医生职业本质其实流氓得要命，但毫无疑问，罗也是让自己根本没有办法拒绝的人。

　　从最开始脸上的震惊与忍不住退开的半步，到现在带着几分绝望的眼神，他究竟想起了什么？医生头脑发热，再也忍耐不住只想牢牢抓着他问个清楚。再不迟疑，医生将那个男人一把扯进餐厅。一声落锁的轻响过後，罗立刻回身将金发的厨师按在门上。看着他那兀自不知想些什么的表情，医生狠狠拧起眉来，下一秒便强硬不容抵抗地压上自己的唇。

　　嘴唇间厮磨的温度让山治从浑浑噩噩中逐渐苏醒，他缓缓伸手搂住罗的脖颈。

 

　　不知道过了多久医生才退开，他看着气喘吁吁的山治终于安下心来。视线中这家伙总算不再是那副失魂落魄的样子。罗将手按在金发男人左边的胸口上，感受着属于那个人的剧烈心跳。

　　“……你究竟在想什么，黑足屋？”

　　金发男人的头脑开始重新运作。他抬起头直视着男人那双黯金色的眼瞳。罗还活着，他还活着。一种名为後怕的情绪从无尽的深渊中窜上来。这次就差点死在多弗拉明戈手里了，不是吗？他简直无法不想象

　　——若是有朝一日这个家伙也从这世上消失，自己会不会带着一切和医生有关的记忆，陷入再也无法痊愈的绝望？

　　“老子在想的是……你这混账……能不能别在我不知道的情况下死掉？”

　　“那好办，我把心脏交给你，”医生盯着那只海般颜色的眸，邪邪扬起嘴角，“到了最後关头，就由你亲自动手。你看行吗，黑足屋？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
短篇练习 [07]  
  
※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖童话风  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“这真是个非常老套的故事，”金发男人戴着一副细框的眼镜，注意力全部集中在那张写得密密麻麻的诊断书上，漫不经心地随口讲述，“公主被抓进了魔王的城堡，王子却迫不得已要离开。因为被交托了一样不能被魔王抢走的宝物，所以王子必须亲自护送那件宝物离开。”

　　“……然後呢？”

　　“于是王子拜托其他的骑士去救那位公主。中间也发生了各种各样的事情，包括找到了某位骑士旧时的朋友，也有人失去下落，劫难重重，他们挑战了魔王派出的所有恶鬼与巨龙，还在城堡里发现了被关起来饱受折磨的仙女以及常年被欺压的精灵。在仙女和精灵的帮助下，骑士们到达了城堡的顶楼。但他们发现公主被锁起来了，只有魔王手里有那把钥匙。”

　　“真是个生动形象的好故事。”

　　“当然。在所有人都无计可施的时候，王子带着另一位仙女回到了城堡。他已经将那件宝物交给另一位值得信任的人，这才安心折返。而这位仙女的魔法可以开启世上一切锁，王子顺利找上了顶楼，解救公主。最後当然是所有的人都安全回到他们的国度。你说，这是不是个皆大欢喜但又老掉牙的故事？”

　　“皆大欢喜吗？魔王不是逃掉了？”

　　“阿阿，”山治摘下眼镜，噙着一抹淡然的笑容望向靠坐在病床上的那位同盟船长，“不过，有公主亲自设下的陷阱，魔王少不了会有超大的麻烦吧？”

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗一点点扬起嘴角。

　　怎么可能出问题？这一切都在自己的计划之中。只要活下来，就可以安心等着欣赏未来的盛景。不过除此之外，是不是还有事情没来得及了结？他蓦然想起同盟船只离开的最後关头，眼前这个人的神态动作直至现在仍刻在自己脑海中。生死攸关，谁也没有再遮掩的必要，那时的他……是不是不小心泄露了太多？

　　“就当它是个好故事吧。不过通常情况下，童话故事的结局……好像不止于此吧？”看着金发男人似乎想到了什么而匆忙撇开视线的样子，医生眯起那双黯金的眼瞳，语气轻柔蛊惑，“要我提点你一下吗？最後的结尾难道不该是「公主和王子幸福地生活在一起」吗？”

 

　　每一句话，每一个名词都指代得太过明显。这局哑谜从最开始就被猜得不差毫厘。山治不能否定自己听到医生说出最後那句话的时候，整颗心脏都在发出艰涩期望的声响，在通彻安静的医疗室中尖叫得自己头昏脑胀。他清一下嗓子，努力压制着自己不再试图深入。“这位客人，故事还没有写完，谁也不知道最终结局。”

　　“那么能不能请作者小小透露一下，”罗从病床上跳下来——看起来不管心情还是身体都好得根本不像个重症伤患——缓步走近那个金发的人，“比如我就很想知道，真正的结局……和我所想的一样吗？”

　　那只明亮的蓝眸带着一瞬动摇却仍旧笔直地投向自己，医生在心中喟叹一声，回答什么的根本无需再询问了。再不出手自己一定是白痴。他伸手捉起那个人的下颌，毫不犹豫地俯身吻上那双唇瓣。在彼此舌尖纠缠在一起卷走最後一丝冷静前，他想

　　——不管中间剧情编排过什么，看吧，这果然是个皆大欢喜又非常老套的故事。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [08]

 

※OP同人‖CP：艾香/罗香‖现代架空

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　金发男人缓步走近前方的白石墓碑，野花在脚下盛开，从方形的碑石间窜出，点缀起光鲜的色彩。他将手里的白花和另外几束放在一起摆好，目光这才转回，久久定在碑刻的名字上。那个曾无比熟悉，而今却再难提及的音节。

　　那个人带着温暖明亮的笑容，就这样永远沉睡在了两年前的记忆中。

　　“我来看你了……”山治顿一下，顶着喉咙的艰涩才缓缓叫出那个名字，“艾斯。”

　　最痛苦的莫过于路飞，在那场灾祸中失去了自己的哥哥。但不会有人知道，金发男人胸腔中感受到的疼痛，并不会比他少。他却只能将那些生出枝桠的感情拼命向心底压去，碾磨成粉末，直到疼痛都麻木，才能令自己显露出毫不逾越的悲切。那时他曾清晰地感到，理智与崩溃，就只有一线之隔。

　　金发男人抽出一支香烟，慢悠悠点起来。他伸出手，指尖一点点碰触到冰冷的碑石，有些陌生地描绘着刻划的线条。这是自己唯一还可以碰触到艾斯的方式了。沉默半晌，他才以一种聊天的轻快口吻自顾自地说起来。“看得出来，昨天路飞他们都来看过你了，一定挺开心吧。那家伙就算扫墓也是开开心心的，是希望你也能和他一起高兴起来。完全可以想象得到，没准他还想和你一起开宴会呢。”

　　自己会很珍惜和路飞他们错开扫墓的机会，好像这样自己就可以单独和艾斯说上几句话。虽然……也只是些有的没的，毫无意义的繁杂琐事。“抱歉，我的飞机晚点，今早才回来的。神明在上，我可没有抛下你不管，”山治挑一下嘴角，“怎么会呢。”

　　即使和罗在一起。

 

　　片刻之後，熟悉的脚步声传来。但这多少有些出乎山治的意料，因为这步声的主人——开车从机场直接将自己载到墓地的男人——从来都没有踏进墓园的意愿。几番带着自己来扫墓，他都……似乎有意避而不入。山治也不觉得有什么问题，毕竟对自己恋人的前任，不会觉得别扭才奇怪吧。金发男人侧过头，视线迎向那个缓步走来的人。

　　“罗。”

　　特拉法尔加·罗步履安沉，嵌着斑点的白绒帽遮住他的大半神情。他走上前便很自然地站在金发男人身边。略略高出些许的身材令山治抬了一下眼睛。罗用那双黯金色的瞳在他身上一带便投向碑石。在金发男人的诧异中，他淡然开口。

　　“抱歉，我并不了解你也从来没有看过你。不过我这次来是要告诉你……把他交给我。”罗纹着刺青的手探下，覆上山治的手背，“被我抓好的东西，是不会放手的。”

　　金发男人微微吃了一惊。然而从那人掌心传来的力量异常坚定不容有疑。顺着视线，男人的嘴角噙起一丝轻笑。山治认得那是他最自信的模样，只要挂着这副笑容，就不会被任何事物打败。是要用这种方式宣告所有权吗？还是单纯地想让艾斯安心放手？金发男人懒得去猜测。他唯一知道的是，不管是哪一样，结局都不会改变。在拥有自己这件事上，毫无疑问特拉法尔加·罗是胜者，并非最初，却是最终。

　　“过些日子我会再来看你的，”山治咬着马上燃尽的香烟，不动声色地反手扣紧罗的手掌，“走吧。”

　　一旦抓好的东西，那个人不会轻易放手。

　　真巧，我也是。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [11]

 

※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖现代架空

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　海洋馆是个挺浪漫的地方，尤其是陪伴一位美丽可爱的Lady的时候。

　　在那位Lady去洗手间的空当，金发男人突然注意到旁边不远处站着的那个人。不如说是那人的行为引起了自己一点点的好奇心。他不是这里的工作人员，因为他没有穿着那些橙色或蓝色的制服，但他也绝不是普通游客。男人手里拿着直板夹，正在仔细记录着什么。

　　在那位lady回来之前，山治有足够的时间。这令他得以继续观察那个看起来十分严肃认真的家伙。

　　男人似乎是在记录对面小白鲸的行为，会花很久的时间看着它，时不时低头写下几句什么。他比自己还要高。山治的视线落在那只执笔的手上，微微一怔。手背上那是……刺青吗？他在心里悄悄划去了「为了假期观察报告而来的大学生」这样的身份。

　　在无聊的等待中——动物虽然很可爱却不够吸引他，除非它们躺在案板上——似乎推测这个人的身份成了一种乐趣。

　　山治向他走近几步，自己也说不上是为了什么。也许是想看看他到底在写什么，但就连他自己也无法确定。这种接近突破了陌生人之间的隔离层，那个人立刻就注意到了。男人看过来的时候，山治见到一双黯金色的漂亮眼瞳。与此同时更令人在意的是他那副好像一直都没有好好休息过的劳累模样。

　　“你在……记录它的事情？”——如果不说点什么会显得自己很没礼貌，毕竟，是他先打破这堵墙壁的。

　　“是的。”那个人回答。他的声音温和悦耳，仿佛有些出乎山治的意料，又仿佛本来就该如此。

　　“那么，”反正也已经搭上话了，金发男人顺势又走近一步，“你是这里的工作人员？”

　　“算是吧。”男人轻耸肩膀，“这只是一时起意罢了。我的工作其实是研究那些企鹅，如果你有兴趣的话不妨去多看看它们。它们很喜欢人。”那双黯金色的眸落在这个陌生的金发男人身上。他突然觉得，自己那群企鹅的话，应该会很喜欢他。

　　金发男人还是有点意外。大概也正是因为这个人和那些普通工作人员的感觉都不一样，所以自己也顺理成章地否掉了这个答案。但显然，他比自己所知的那种要专业得多。感觉更像是研究员或者科考家那种的存在吧。

　　“山治哥哥，我们走吧！”一位可爱得像洋娃娃的女孩子从人群中向这边挥手。金发男人的目光立刻捕捉到她。

　　“嗨，我该走了。企鹅的话我们会去看的，”他露出一个轻松的笑容，“我想，小小姐也会喜欢它们的。”

　　研究员点了点头算作道别，目送他们离开。金发男人在人群中走出一段再回过头来的时候，那个人正在继续写他的记录。一刹那间他觉得这个画面非常安静。安静到四周所有的喧嚣都不能打扰到那个人。

　　当然，自己与他的对话，姑且算作是一场意外吧。

　　这时的山治还不知道，自己日後会和这个在海洋馆中无意间结识的男人走得那么近，近到世上没有任何一个人能够拆开他们。

　　时间，空间，一切，什么都不能。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [14]

 

※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖现代架空

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“偶尔这样冲动一下也不错。”山治坐在影院里，等待着即将开场的电影。特拉法尔加·罗坐在他身边，将爆米花摆在两人中间。他看着金发男人一脸期待的样子，感到自己也和他一样高兴。这完全是两人走在街上的一时起意，谁也没想到今天自己会走进电影院里。

　　电影尚未开始，头顶的灯光昏黄却足够清晰。这不是什么出名的大片，上座率不高。没几分钟就要开始了，放映厅里还是稀稀拉拉的没有几个人。不管怎么说，人少就意味着视线也会少一些。之前和罗一起买票的时候就被售票处的漂亮妹子用视线来回刷了好几遍了。两个帅哥一起来看电影，在这个开放的年代……嗯，有多抢镜是个人就懂得。

　　倒是没什么可解释的，不是越描越黑，而是事实就是如此，连山治自己也没办法反驳。罗那家伙还特意抓着自己的手往里走，生怕别人看不见似的，山治连挣都挣不开。短短数米，他忧桑地顶着好几个妹子火辣辣的目光洗礼走进放映厅，索性放空脑袋不再想了。

　　所以说，好在放映厅里面没有几个人，视线骚扰也几乎等于零。金发男人轻松下来，随手抓了一枚爆米花丢进嘴里。

　　“如果你想吃的话，我也可以做。可以撒上盐，也可以裹上糖浆。怎么样？”

　　“好阿。”罗笑一下。什么口味并不重要，他只是喜欢看那家伙为了食物忙碌的样子。通常在料理的时候，山治是非常开心的。如果他的手艺得到了真心称赞，那就是他最开心的时刻。这要求并不高，以山治的料理水平而言，要普通人类跪舔都不为过。

 

　　四周灯光渐渐黯下。电影开始了。一部普普通通，不温不火的片子，也没什么刺激的内容，拍摄手法简直神意识流。山治很快就察觉到这不是令他们感兴趣的风格。一桶爆米花咔嚓咔嚓很快就吃得见了底，在山治苦心琢磨还能怎样提神的时候，肩上忽然一沉。

　　他侧过视线，看到罗已经闭上了眼睛。当医生是很辛苦的，昨天半夜还在做手术，凌晨才匆匆回到公寓，没睡几个小时就醒了。毫无保障的作息，真亏了他能坚持到现在。眼下能睡着也是难得的休息机会。金发男人轻轻将身子直了直，让那家伙能枕得更舒服些。

　　这样一走神，山治反而更清醒了些。他强迫自己重新看电影。富有诗意的月下独白和着节奏温和的长镜头，一片静谧。

　　当片尾曲响起的时候，影院内灯光陆续亮起。该走了，见罗还没有醒来的意思。山治这才伸手推了推他的肩膀。

　　“喂，该走了，醒醒吧？”

 

　　下一秒钟，他的手就被医生捉住，拽到嘴唇边匆匆吻了一下。虽然刚醒来还有点迷糊，但医生还是反应足够迅速。“你都看完了？”

　　“马马虎虎吧。”说实在话，山治其实也没怎么仔细看。如果真要让他讲讲电影内容，可能他两句完整的都说不上。的确像两人所预料的那样，这是部水准相当一般的片子。对他们而言它最好的一点可能就是……它足够安静。

　　“那么，”罗站起身来，和山治一起向外走，他漫不经心地问了句，“感觉怎么样？”

　　金发男人看他一眼，扬起嘴角。

　　“很好。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

短篇练习 [15]

 

※OP同人‖CP：罗香‖现代架空

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　金发男人睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是一片雪白。确切来讲，是他所在的这间屋子一片雪白，干净整洁，一尘不染。哦对，这不是他的卧室而是一间病房。高烧过後的脑袋仍有些昏昏沉沉，他叹了口气，在不太连贯的记忆中拼凑出昨晚的事情。

　　由于头晕脑胀又浑身发冷，自己随便吃了点东西当晚餐，之後就早早睡下了。半夜的时候住在隔壁的路飞跑过来要夜宵，这才发现自己高烧不退。路飞立即叫上乌索普开车将自己送进医院，又给老头子打了电话，干脆利落地把餐厅第二天的工作给推了。紧接着就是在医院打点滴，那两个家伙不知用了什么手段，竟然还给自己弄到一间单人病房，打完点滴後一觉睡到了现在。

　　妈的，这下真是货真价实的放假了……山治抬一下手，立刻看到了手背上的针孔。他啧了一声，在自己一贯保养得当的手上多了个孔，怎么看都特别不爽。

 

　　刚在心里骂了几声，门突然被推开了，穿着一身白色长褂的医生走进病房。不过有点奇怪的是，这位医生给人的感觉非常随性，连口罩和帽子都没戴，只在脖子上挂了个听诊器，就这么随随便便地走进来了。

　　“山治是吗？现在感觉怎么样？”他的声音非常温和，却又带着几分公事公办的冷漠。举起直板夹记录的时候，山治注意到他的手背上竟然纹着深色的刺青。这东西看起来和医生这个职业太不搭调了，反倒更像是犯罪分子。

　　金发男人很谨慎地盯着眼前这个陌生人，甚至在一瞬间怀疑他到底是不是医生。头还有点晕，不过智商不会因为这点晕眩就掉光。毕竟问题已经提出来了，再正经不过地探问病情而已。山治也就不再怀疑，一一作答。进行完几项常规检查後，医生点了点头将听诊器取了下来。

　　“很好。草帽屋让我关照你一下，正好我今天休假，一会儿送你回去。”

　　因为休假才穿得这么随便吗，这倒也无可厚非……不，等等，重点不在这里！山治想了几秒这才搞明白。“什么？是路飞他……”

　　没想到那家伙竟然认识这地方的医生，还特意打了招呼让人家跑过来给自己看病？本来以为那家伙只会没头没脑地蹭吃蹭喝呢。可是……山治皱了皱眉，不管怎么说，总觉得这样……

　　“不用麻烦了，我自己回去就行了……反正是病好了又不是要死了。”

　　“没什么的，”医生倒是淡定得很，“这下我就不欠他人情了。”

　　因为这句话山治又走神了。如果这家伙是为了还路飞的人情，那自己还真是不该拒绝……

　　“听草帽屋说，你从没得过病是吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“如果可以的话，最好多休息几天。你的各项身体机能都需要适应首次调理的过程，最好不要硬撑着去工作。我已经发现了，你过度劳累。稍等几分钟，我换好衣服就送你回去。”说完这句，医生转身就要出去。

　　“等一下……”叫住他，山治微微一顿，犹豫了一下他终于不再拒绝这位医生的提议，“还没问，你叫什么名字？”

　　医生回过头打量着金发男人，脸上首次现出了一丝笑意。

　　“特拉法尔加·罗。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	49. 几篇点文

点文【130811】

 

※内容：罗像前辈一样宠着乔巴然后叫他小鹿当家的！

※点文者：祎姐是蓝莓

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗看了一眼坐在自己身边的小鹿，後者正在津津有味地吃着草莓棉花糖。比起其他的食物，显然这种香甜的零食更能得到它的好感。从它的表情就能看出来，草帽海贼团的这位船医显然没什么心计，所有的心情都写在脸上。

　　金发男人哼着不知名的小曲，用旋风般的步伐先将精致的香橙派与黑森林蛋糕送到甲板上两位女神身边，再回来向其他人派分剩下的点心。

　　“托尼当家的，你的医术是在哪里学习的？”

　　“磁鼓岛，也是我的家乡。”不管是医术还是知识，这位新来的客人都很令人在意，乔巴看着他，“你呢？”

　　“磁鼓岛，伟大航道阿……”罗托着下颌，似乎有点出神，“我出身北海，医术是家传的。”

　　金发男人回到餐厅就看到这样一幅景象。自家小船医和那位客人聊得似乎很是投缘的样子。也难怪，毕竟都是医生，相处愉快是件好事。跟着自己回来的是大呼小叫的船长一群人。吵吵闹闹的人群很快就将注意力集中到今天的下午茶上。

　　“香草芒果慕斯，双色草莓奶酪，巧克力冰淇淋华夫饼，总之就这些。”山治将餐盘发给其他人。给乔巴的是巧克力冰淇淋华夫饼，端给另外那位医生的是一份草莓奶酪。接下来他还要看着点路飞，千万别吃掉什么不该吃的东西。

　　罗看到小鹿的眼睛在自己的奶酪上打了个转，颇有几分恋恋不舍的感觉。他伸出手，将盘子向乔巴那边推了一下。

　　“如果你想吃的话，可以拿走。”

　　“诶？可以吗？！”乔巴简直眼睛都亮起来了。

　　“当然。”毕竟，在自己的船上，根本没什么“下午茶”这样的轻松时间，所谓的点心更是可有可无的东西。能填饱肚子就够了。在伟大航道这样严酷的环境中还能优哉游哉享受美味下午茶的，也就只有像他们这样的家伙了吧？

　　“不要点心吗？”山治回过头来就发现罗的盘子在乔巴面前，他拧一下打卷的眉梢，“还是说，又有什么东西不合你的口味？”

　　“只是看托尼当家的很想吃的样子，就给它了。”医生托着腮说得轻描淡写。

　　“……真的不是我要和他抢。”乔巴眨着眼睛解释，看起来好像犯错误的小孩子。

　　山治摆了摆手示意没关系。“不如我再给你准备一份吧。省得说老子怠慢客人。如果路飞知道你放弃了下午茶，以後就别想再吃到嘴里了，那家伙会全部抢走的。除非你跟他打一场……到底你们两个谁更强，还真是有点期待呢……”他叼着香烟，打算再找些食材出来，“喂罗，有什么想吃的吗？”

　　医生轻笑一下。“只要不是咸梅或者面包，什么都可以。”

　　“啧，少在那里没完没了。给你什么就吃什么，在海上还敢不听厨子的话，饿死你算了。”

　　嘴硬心软的家伙。黑发男人暗自腹诽，不知道是谁听自己说一句讨厌面包就特意做了饭团的？

　　乔巴为了防止自己再对美味的点心生出觊觎之心，吃完盘子里的那份就连忙跑出去找路飞他们玩了。半小时後，一块喷香的枫糖蛋糕摆在了罗的面前。

　　“这次可真是特殊服务了，客人。别想再有下次。”

　　医生抬一下眼睛，弯起嘴角笑得大有深意。“你真的确定？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

点文【140619】

 

※罗香吧一周年吧庆抢楼活动

※内容：午后一起品茶或者深夜小酌

※选择：深夜小酌

 

　　当山治推开旅店二层的房门，看到院子里那个身影的时候，微微愣了一下。他没料到自己会在这个时间看到这个人。那人身边木制的方桌上摆着酒瓶，看起来是正在喝酒。通常情况下，在所有人的认知范围内，和酒栓在一起的必须是那个绿藻头，可惜这次偏偏不是。

　　特拉法尔加·罗。

　　现在他们是在一座非常小的岛屿上。草帽海贼团与他们的同盟将在这里休息一晚，明天早上指针就可以存满。已经是夜里三点多了。将近午夜的时候宴会就开完了，所有人都又唱又跳地闹了一晚上，累得睡着以後就被弄回各自房间了，连索隆也回去睡觉了。山治还以为院子里不会再有人，结果就看到了这位同盟外科医。

　　“喂，罗！”他撑着露台的栏杆问，“这么晚了，你还不睡吗？”

　　男人回过头。看到金发的黑足屋精神抖擞，他也有点诧异。

　　“这句话同样还给你，黑足屋。”顿了一下，罗指了指桌上的酒瓶，“要来一点吗？”

　　“好阿。”金发男人一扬眉梢，按着栏杆一跃，踩一步空气，轻轻巧巧地落到地面。就在这一秒钟不到的时间里，淡蓝色的空间撑开，医生用桌上的两枚落叶换来两个高脚杯。

　　“明明可以杀人于无形，却又能做这么体贴的事情呢，你的能力。”山治看着罗那只纹着字母的手，微微一笑。

　　“从没有人这么夸奖过我的能力。”医生心说，它比你想象的还要能干，那却是很少有人知道的事情了，更和夸奖沾不上半点边。

 

　　金发男人接过罗递来的酒杯。他晃一下高脚杯，眯起眼睛打量着杯中的液体。深红的葡萄酒有着非常漂亮的光泽。并不是非常好的种类，却在夜色中渐渐漫起另种情调。还没有触到舌尖，就隐约品尝到微醺的味道。

　　几小时前开宴会时他们喝的是一种水果酒，几乎没有度数，更像是甜味的果汁。如果是烈酒或者更像酒的东西，索隆才不会这么轻易就回去睡觉。显然还是眼前的这瓶更好。

　　医生饶有兴趣地打量着他。这个金发的人沉浸在酒的香气中，光是嗅着它的味道就好像心满意足。黑足屋并不是贪杯的人，却知道什么值得享受。这很令人赞赏，因为人的本性都是贪婪，索求无度的，而他懂得节制。

　　一枚圆形的红叶落进罗的杯子里，在杯中点起一圈波澜。他并不反感与自然亲近。不如说有那个人在，自己仿佛能更深刻地感受到真正的自然。在这一刻，特拉法尔加·罗忘记了自己身上的枷锁，诅咒，仇恨，所有黑暗的东西，他只能看见那个金发的人，端起酒杯微微笑起来的模样。

　　抛开海贼们天生便追求惊险刺激的血性，偶尔的平和像是埋藏在心底的宝物。价值只有自己懂得。

 

　　罗举起高脚杯，向山治递过去。那个人很自然地和自己碰了一下杯。

　　“很高兴能和你坐在一起，像这样喝一杯。”医生露出一个很轻松的笑容。

　　“还有机会的。”金发男人啜饮一口。

　　“我希望这句是真的，”罗平静地将杯中液体一饮而尽，“按照我的计划，也许我们的同盟关系很快就会结束。”

　　“这不重要。就算是敌人——不管是曾经的还是现在的，或者未来的，哪怕是我们永远的敌人海军——以路飞的性格，当你是朋友就能坐在一起开PARTY。身份什么的一点也不重要，”山治轻轻摇头，“只要他觉得你是朋友就够格了。不过当然……”他看着罗，“还是同盟相处起来要更可靠，也更自然些……”

　　也许是那只湛蓝眸底的什么东西泄露出来触动了自己，毕竟那不是什么看待陌生人的眼神。医生为此感到高兴，他笑起来。

　　“好，我尽量。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

点文【140628】

 

※罗香吧一周年吧庆抢楼活动

※内容：医生和路飞抢厨子！

※结果微妙地跑了题这妥妥儿是已经抢完的节奏阿……

 

　　“愿赌就要服输阿，草帽屋。”男人不轻不重地说了这么一句，挑起唇角露出一个特别嚣张的笑容。

　　路飞沮丧地将自己瘫在桌上。“我为什么要用山治做赌注呢……”

　　“才三天而已。”

　　其实在别人看来这根本不是什么大不了的事情。草帽路飞和那位海贼同盟特拉法尔加·罗以“谁有办法破开鸟笼”为题目打了个赌，结果最後那位医生用了点小聪明，先他一步找到了解决办法。结局就是路飞输了，山治要给那家伙当三天的专职厨师——只给他一个人做饭吃。

　　金发男人听到这件事後，恨铁不成钢地给了自家船长一脚。

　　“教你没事瞎赌什么……跟福克西海贼团还没玩够是吗？上次差点把乔巴给输出去，这次轮到老子了？！”话虽这么说，不过看起来他倒并不怎么在意。反正又不是把他送人了，就只是在这三天里只负责给罗做饭而已。

 

　　没法给娜美桑和罗宾酱准备爱的料理了，这令山治感到十分遗憾。沮丧的程度绝不比路飞差多少。但他转念一想，德雷斯罗萨的美味佳肴应有尽有，让两位Lady尽情享受下这座岛屿的热情与美食也是个不错的选择。这要是在什么无人岛，他必须得跟罗单挑，直到他同意自己为Lady们准备食物为止。至于船上的其他男人，让他们去啃啃树根和草就行了。

　　“那么就从今天开始了，黑足屋。”

　　“没办法，自家白痴船长闯的祸总要有人负责善後。”金发男人耸一下肩膀，“好吧，从现在开始的三天里，我接受你的任何点餐。”

　　特拉法尔加·罗并不是什么难伺候的主顾，虽然通常情况下比起客人，这位厨子才是更难伺候的一方。早在来德雷斯罗萨的路上，山治就摸清了这位新主顾的口味。遇到不喜欢的——咸梅——他会跑来找自己大吵大闹，遇到喜欢的就会多吃一点，也会露出很高兴的表情。金发男人不止一次觉得……这就是只挺容易被驯化的大猫。对，尤其是他爱吃的还是烤鱼。

　　没了厨师的技术支持，其他人都要去城里才能填饱肚子。这下停靠在岸边的桑尼号基本就成了罗和山治的独处地点。

　　“要你是我的厨子该多好。”外科医若有所思地说着，走到水池边将空盘子递过去。

　　“少做梦了你。”山治叼着烟漫不经心地回答。

　　“下次我要是再和草帽屋打赌，把你彻底赢过来呢？你会拒绝吗？”

　　“路飞真的肯和你打这个赌再说吧。海贼可都是言出必从的。”他又想起当初和银狐福克西举行的那几场比赛，“就算输一次，也有办法再赢回来嘛。”

　　医生饶有兴趣地打量着他，显然也看出他想起了什么往事。那是属于他和那些人的回忆，没他的份这让他有些不快。没办法谁让自己的确没在草帽屋之前找到他呢。“我要是赢了一次就彻底收手呢？”

　　“不是吧？这是特拉法尔加·罗说出的话？”金发男人讶异得差点笑出来，“你也会有这么怂的时候？连死都不怕，怕输吗？”

　　罗的眼睛里突然翻搅起大片难以分辨的情绪，山治感到自己盯着那双黯金色的眼睛再也不能移开目光，好像只要错开一秒钟就会错过什么重要的东西。罗突然凑近来，捏走了那根香烟。山治刚刚眨了一下眼睛，医生就低头吻在了自己的嘴唇上。

　　“怕阿，”他听到罗贴着自己的唇说，“——赌注是你的话。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

点文【140703】

 

※罗香吧一周年吧庆抢楼活动

※内容：假面舞会

※女装注意

 

　　搬起石头砸自己的脚……金发男人忧郁地想着，又迫不得已摆出一副特别自然的神情。

　　高翘挺拔的跟鞋，雪色曳地的长裙，金色波浪的卷发，白皙手臂上的金质手环，以及带有神秘丛林色彩的由各色羽毛穿缀的假面。

　　——这便是山治此刻的装束，任谁也看不出这位身材窈窕的美人的真实身份。

　　虽然在桃色岛上穿过一段时间的裙装，但这并不妨碍他反感这样的穿着。裙子什么的，身为纯爷们是怎么也不可能习惯的吧？！

　　「想想吧山治，这可是一项太危险的工作了……」两天前乌索普严肃地拍着他的肩膀，一脸“你行你快上”的表情，「你要让娜美和罗宾独自涉险吗？还是说，你觉得我们这些人里，有人谁能参加舞会担此重任？」

　　想想另外那些——不靠谱的大吃货，瘦长骨头，机器人，毛茸茸的驯鹿，长鼻子，还有肌肉块路痴——好吧，最後山治悲伤地发现，真的只有自己能行。

　　想要取得目标人物身上的钥匙，最适合出手的人其实是娜美。但通过乌索普的调查发现，那位目标人物是个心狠手辣喜怒无常的角色。山治一万个不情愿让女神去冒险。思来想去计划变更，参加舞会接近目标的成了他自己。娜美和罗宾两位Lady虽然也会去现场，但仅仅负责周边支援。

　　按照计划，三位不同风格的美人会一起相对高调地出场，令其他人注意到她们，更有助于让那只猎物上钩。而事情的发展也的确没有令他们失望。在各式赞叹不已的眼神中，娜美和罗宾迅速找到合适的舞伴，消失在舞池中。山治知道，她们会选择恰当的视角，来观察自己以及……那个正向自己走过来的男人。

　　他当然认得目标人物，即使那个人像自己一样也戴了假面——特拉法尔加·罗。

 

　　“跳支舞可以吗？”男人笑起来，嘴角向上弯起，勾起的弧度让人心跳。假面後那双黯金色的眼睛淡漠冷静，配上他没有丝毫温度的轻笑。看着这个表情，山治清清楚楚读出了冰冷无情。真庆幸不是由娜美桑来面对，他这样想着。

　　这正是他需要的，被那个人注意。他装作迟疑了一秒，而後才向那个男人缓缓伸出了手。

　　腰间落上了一只手，温度透过薄薄的纱裙布料传来。这男人真够高，山治需要仰起头才能看到他的脸。这一抬头，突然就撞上了特拉法尔加·罗的视线，他感到心口猛地一跳，略显慌张地移开了视线。男人似乎对自己的反应生出了点兴趣，唇角现出一抹轻忽的笑意。仅仅一瞬，就消失了，那张面具下的脸孔恢复了一贯的漠然。

　　比起那面具，他的表情更像是真正的面具。

　　山治已经摸出了那把钥匙，就趁着罗刚才被自己吸引住的一瞬间。不用说也知道，娜美和罗宾正在不同的地方“不经意”地注视着自己。很快，娜美带着自己的舞伴——令山治羡慕又恼火——漫不经心地转到他们身後。钥匙被迅速转移，很快就会有一把复制的出现，只要山治再将它悄悄放回去就万事大吉。

　　特拉法尔加·罗像是浑然不知，搂着山治在舞池中跳了一曲接一曲。

 

　　接下来的事情简直顺利得难以置信。当山治从罗宾手里拿到钥匙，趁着罗低头向自己耳尖凑过来的机会将钥匙放了回去。虽然耳廓被湿濡的舌尖舔吻令他心惊胆战几乎当场脚软，但现在只要自己全身而退就完美了。

　　不过，显然那个男人不打算就这样平白放他走。在山治未曾察觉到的时候，他们转到了舞池边缘。罗突然抓起山治的手将他拖出了会场。这地方简直像是特拉法尔加·罗的後院。山治被直接拽到了一处巨大而华丽的房间中。

　　——在娜美桑和罗宾酱安全离开之前，他不会做任何打草惊蛇的事情。距离两位Lady撤离会场还有最後十分钟。

 

　　不管这男人究竟打算做什么，他一可以反抗，二更可以逃跑。金发男人再一次庆幸这不是娜美桑的任务。视线中那个男人一抬手，取下了缀满羽毛的面具，露出英俊而邪气的面孔。罗随手打开了桌上的手提电脑。

　　“来看看这个吧，你会感兴趣的，”他将屏幕转向金发男人，玩味地笑起来，“需要我做点什么吗？”

　　屏幕上分屏显示的画面正是娜美和罗宾此刻穿越走廊的身影。显然，不仅自己的伙伴被发现了，并且她们的行踪正被完美掌握着。

　　山治在一瞬间就知道了，这男人早就看穿了一切。沉重的危机感从心底焦灼地升起，却……隐隐带着一丝希望。没错，因为罗虽然察觉到，却没做出任何抵抗，而是任由他们盗走了钥匙。他到底在想什么？山治猛地掀开自己的面具，迎向特拉法尔加·罗毫不遮掩自己兴趣的目光。

　　“你到底想怎样？”

　　男人那张帅气引人的脸上，首次露出了真正的笑意，那是将一切都握在掌中的绝对胜利的笑意。他缓步向山治走过来，贴近他的身体，跟着伸出手抚上了金发男人的腰际，将他向自己搂贴过来。罗甚至能够感受到那具躯体在自己怀中轻颤，这让他心情愉快。下一刻，他低下头咬着山治的耳尖低声开口。

　　“你说呢，我的黑足屋？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

点文【140731】

 

※罗香吧一周年吧庆抢楼活动

※内容：物拟人

※两顶帽子的对话

 

　　衣柜门关上许久後，一个懒洋洋的声音轻轻响起。

　　“好久不见，难得你也有被关进来的时候。”毛茸茸的帽子对另一顶同样毛茸茸的帽子说，语气并不是尖酸刻薄，而是异乎寻常的淡然，就像它的主人。

　　这两顶帽子的款式很接近，都是毛茸茸的白色底料，靠近帽沿的部分镶嵌着不规则的斑点，说话的是特拉法尔加·罗两年前钟爱的样式，而它交谈的对象则是罗现在经常戴的那一顶。

　　“他现在大概不需要我。”

　　“难得你我都有时间，不如聊聊？”

　　“可以阿，聊什么？”

　　“就说说他和那个金发的家伙吧。要知道，自从他不再需要哥，哥的资讯就少得可怜。没有任何娱乐项目，被关在柜子里只能脑补，这日子太难熬。”

　　“看不出来，你对那个家伙挺在意嘛。”

　　“有吗？是主人在意我才会跟着他一起在意吧。要知道，当初哥还在他头顶上的时候，曾经见他对着那家伙的悬赏单发呆。”

　　“两年前？”

　　“差不多，是在夏波第群岛见过草帽一伙之後……”旧帽子沉吟着，“他把草帽海贼团所有的悬赏单都找来了，唯独对着山治那张愣了好久。”

　　“我觉得……很可能是因为那张悬赏单的画风过于惊悚。”

　　“就算是超现实主义，那他也关注得太久了点，而且太频繁了点，”帽子顿了下，“後来到底怎么样了？哥直到退役也没见到後续发展呢。”

　　“简单说来就是在一起了，不折不扣的HE。不过剧情十分曲折兴许可以说上三天三夜，”新帽子很是得意，“开端应该是，主人跑到了庞克哈萨德，在那里待了一段时间後见到了草帽一伙人，而且第一批见到的人里面就有山治。”

　　“关注了许久的人上线，这可真令人激动。”

　　“不过主人心机深得要命，我又不是他肚里的蛔虫，撑死了也只能做到他看哪里我就看哪里，还是大概方向。不过就算这样，我依然可以体会到一点……他的视线里出现山治的次数也太多了点。哦，不是指战斗的时候，而是说他搭上草帽的船，有更多的自由时间之後。”

　　“我发誓以主人的智商这绝对是一石好多鸟的计划，接近才是发展的好手段。”

　　“你知道咸梅吗？以前他是怎么对待这种食物的？”新帽子想起一件事情。

　　“当然，他会打发人去和厨子说下次不要做了。发生什么了吗？”

　　“他亲自跑去找山治吵了一架。不过根本就是借故去亲近嘛……”帽子意犹未尽地回忆着，“说实在的，我也搞不懂他到底做了什么，只不过稍微靠近了点，好像山治就察觉到什么了。”

　　“什么都没做吗？！”

　　“不用这么遗憾的语气吧……我都告诉你是HE了。”

　　“总之人类的那些东西我实在搞不明白，好像什么都没做，又好像什么都已经做了。反正接下来，他们更在意对方了。且不说主人，他一直都暗搓搓地盯着呢……主要是山治看他的次数也开始变多了……特别是变装以後！墨镜假胡子还有主人胸口的刺青一定都是加分项。唯一让人不爽的就是长外衣的那个鬼帽子居然遮住了老子，真是各种挡我视线。”

　　“我深刻理解你。接下来发生了什么？”

　　“事情太多了，最关键的是主人救了山治一次，跟着又让他带着他们的船先行撤退。毕竟对手是那个大魔头，主人竟然独自留下来断後，”帽子叹了口气，“那时山治看他的眼神真是……连一顶帽子都瞒不过，分分钟暴露了一切。”

　　“我都感到揪心了。”

　　“後来经过一系列可怕的战斗，主人能留住性命一直到活着见他也是蛮拼的。我听见了，他原本真的打算把命交待在德雷斯罗萨的。等到最後他和草帽一伙人一起回到那艘船，事情才有了进一步发展。见到山治的时候我觉得他的眼神简直像是要吃了主人。虽然从理论和实际上来讲，他才是被吃掉的那个。”

　　“呵呵呵呵我可以说喜闻乐见吗。杂七杂八的都跳过吧，重点呢！”

　　“老子没看到！”帽子懊恼不已，“不光是我这一个帽子阿，所有的衣服都被他们丢下了好吗！哥几个都很郁闷！就以主人那个能力，鬼知道他们是去哪里滚床单了……诶对了，下次有机会问床单好了，或者去问问浴室的莲蓬头……”

　　“看样子需要进一步观望才能掌握更多情报阿……话说，你现在被放在这里是几个意思？主人去干嘛了？不会是他又要换帽子了吧……”

　　“他去草帽的船上了。虽然两艘船一起航行，他也老去那边溜达。嘘！有人来了。”

 

　　两只帽子同时闭嘴，他们听到了熟悉的脚步声，正在逐渐接近船舱。并且不是一个而是两个，还伴着说话的声音。

　　“诶诶诶，是主人和山治……不过山治为什么会来潜艇呢？”

　　“谁知道呢，主人邀请的吧。重点是哥觉得……嘿，咱们兴许可以大饱耳福了？！”

　　“淡定！千万别激动！从现在起，我们就是要这样做两顶安静的帽子了切克闹。”

　　听当然是能听见，比如情话什么的，偶尔说一说才更显得珍贵吧。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

点文【150929】

 

※OP同人‖罗香‖医生酒后胡闹被罚跪‖现代架空

※点文者：冰桑

 

　　墙上的钟表指向了三点，又慢慢挪向四点。卧室里终于传来的一点点动静。

　　不过也只是一点点。

　　金发男人在床上翻了个身。浑身上下都酸疼，尤其是某些脖子以下不能描写的部位。妈的没想到昨晚那个混账医生喝得多了些，竟然会这么过分！现在他只要一想起那些事情…………山治忍不住用被子蒙住脸。鬼才会知道，自己怎么会有那种羞耻的样子？！说出那样的话做出那样的动作！妈的都是那个混账的错！

　　最终结果就是等到那个混账稍稍清醒了些，他就将他一脚踢到门外去跪着了。他在心里为自己竟然会腿软感到忿忿不平。原本想让那家伙把柜子里两个旧键盘跪到碎的，但想想他又是连续加班两天才回来，最後啧了一声也就没再提这茬。

　　「给老子到客厅跪到天亮再回来！」那时真是羞愤不已，山治只恨自己不能将咬牙切齿的嘴脸贴满整个公寓的墙面。

　　接下来挣扎着将实在折腾到疲累的身体收拾干净再拖回床上，他就立刻睡死过去了。再睁开眼睛时，已经是将近四点了。天还没亮，不过光线足以看清整间屋子。

　　山治立刻就意识到身边没人。罗确实没有回来过，属于他的那一边干净整齐。又看了一眼时间，金发男人起身悄悄将卧室的门拉开一道缝。外面客厅的方向传来光亮，他眯了眯眼睛。

　　赤着脚悄悄走过去，山治视线一扫就看到特拉法尔加·罗跪坐在地板上，手里拿着一本厚厚的书，就着落地灯柔和的光芒正在看书。那本书看厚度自己还记得，是前两天才从市图书馆里借来的，据说有什么自己根本有听没有懂的医学理论，正是那家伙需要尽快了解的新内容。

　　从字面上理解，自己让他跪到天亮，这做法倒也没错…………但为什么自己看着就觉得…………这么的…………

　　靠，难道错的是老子吗？！

 

　　“喂。”他简单叫了一声，站在门口叉起双臂来。

　　视线中，医生抬起头来。黯琥珀色的眼睛在对方脸上转了一圈，又回到书上。他的声音平平淡淡听不出什么情绪。“这么早起来？再去睡一觉吧。”

　　“你要看书有的是地方，非在这干嘛。”山治嘟哝着别开了视线。

　　罗轻轻扬起嘴角。自己这个傲娇的恋人很少会说出心口如一的话，至于道歉什么的更是堪比天方夜谭。于是他顺理成章地将这句话的意思理解为，自己能换个地方了。

　　“不知道我能不能挑个舒服一点的地方？”

　　两分钟後，特拉法尔加·罗心满意足地倒在山治的腿上。医生抬手捏了捏那人的腰，下一秒山治差点当场就发飙把他踢下床。

　　“抱歉。”医生弯起嘴角，现在山治的样子像极一只炸毛的猫，不过自己喜欢，“下次我会注意的。”

　　“开什么玩笑？！你还想有下次？！”

　　罗拖过他凌空挥舞的手，放到唇边草草一吻。“没办法，我只要你。”

　　刷地一声抽开手，金发男人扭头望天，感到整张脸似乎都开始发烫。他忍不住想，这家伙究竟是什么心脏，怎么就能这么坦然地说出这么羞耻的台词呢？但是…………这样都没办法拒绝的自己，是不是更糟糕？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	50. 《日光升起 – The Sun is Rising》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：特拉法尔加•罗x山治  
> ※这是本人重新开始写同人之後开启的新•罗香短篇集。

[零一]

 

※现代架空

※感恩节必须补一篇‖说几句甜甜蜜蜜的情话吧（根本没有）

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗推开屋门的时候愣了愣。像往常一样桌上摆着晚餐，不过看起来家里另一位似乎兴致颇高，今天光是盘子的数量都比平时要多上很多。这实在超乎他的意料。是什么特殊的日子吗？

　　“我回来了。”

　　他金发的恋人从厨房里探了探头，露出一个笑容。

　　“太晚了，整只的烤火鸡都被路飞那混蛋吃光了！”山治缩回厨房，接着端来一盘色泽诱人的蜜瓜火腿。看了一眼挂表，那家伙到家的时间果然和自己估计的没差。他哼着歌去看烤箱。等罗换好衣服，一只香喷喷的烤火鸡就被金发男人摆上了桌。

　　“就知道会这样，幸好老子早有准备！”

　　如果香气可以从窗缝中溜出去，罗毫不怀疑附近两三条街的人都会跳出来蠢蠢欲动。山治的厨艺实在是太棒了。如果不是恋人的话，光是这个「同居者」的位置就会被蜂拥而上的人群挤爆了吧。

　　“火鸡？”美味归美味，这项食材可不在他们的家常菜单里。罗想到了路过的商业街上新出现的各种装饰，枫叶，南瓜，麦穗，花环。金色和棕色的组合十分契合深秋的景象，闹得他还以为又是每月例行的主题装饰变更呢。不过在所有饰物中，最引人注目的莫过于广告条幅里那色泽金黄令人垂涎的火鸡大餐了。

　　“看你一副状况外的样子，”金发男人笑了起来，“十一月的第四个星期四——今天是感恩节。”

 

　　感恩节。特拉法尔加·罗以前从来不过这些奇奇怪怪的节日。自从和山治在一起後才开始接触这些对他而言没什么意义的节日。山治那帮吃货朋友总借着节日的名义开PARTY是一方面，另一方面山治自己也很喜欢找各种理由，忙忙碌碌地准备大餐。每一次他看上去都相当开心。

　　罗喜欢看他高兴起来的样子，只要看着他，连自己也可以跟着高兴起来。

 

　　“呐，说实话，老子以前也不会过什么感恩节的。”山治开始将喷香的火鸡切成片分进罗的盘子，“不过现在的话……倒是有点想过。毕竟，能遇见你也是件值得感恩的好事。”他有点别扭地停住话头，还略心虚地移开了视线。

　　罗没有错过，山治的耳尖开始泛起淡淡的红色。

　　这家伙从不擅长说什么甜言蜜语，除了对Lady。虽然也都是发自内心的，但那只是一种无意识的恭维与赞美，他敬爱所有的女士如同某种坚定的信仰。自己并不会干预或者嫉妒这种信仰，人多少总是需要点私人空间的。

　　就算是恋人，到了自己面前，也只有在极少极少的时候才会浅尝辄止地说上这么两句似是而非的情话。

　　自己依然非常，非常的喜欢。

　　正因为平时不会说，偶尔听到的时候才会觉得更加珍贵。

 

　　罗低声笑起来。他捧起那个人的一只手——漂亮又白皙，被身为厨师的山治保养得非常好——放到唇边轻轻一吻。

　　“我也很感谢，能够和你在一起阿，黑足屋。”

　　抬起视线来，果不其然现在金发男人连耳根都已经红透了。他总是知道怎样的语言可以打动自己的恋人，也总是如此的恰如其分。有些话不用常常挂在嘴边，可一旦说出口就会轻而易举击中心脏。

　　和那个人对待自己的方式一模一样。

 

　　所以说……

　　我们其实都对这样的交往方式没有一点抵抗力阿，难道不是吗？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零二]

 

※魔幻架空

※雪至‖据说帝都今天降初雪

 

　　天色暗下来了。厚重灰霾的云层重重叠叠地堆积在一起，顷刻间便布满天空。这些云层翻涌一阵後便会渐渐散去，一片雪花也不会落下。这次大概也不例外。男人将黑色的兜帽理了理，让它彻底遮住自己金色的发丝。时间漫长得无休无止，他坐在石头怪兽的雕像头顶上，安闲地等待着也许永远也不会回来的那个人。

　　安尔瑟已经五年没有落雪了。大部分人都当作普通的天候问题，可他知道非是如此。被那家伙带走的，远远不是几片雪花这样简单的东西。而何时偿还仍旧不得而知。时至今日他仍能记起五年前特拉法尔加·罗离开的场景，在接下来说长不长说短不短的日子里攀在自己心尖，渐渐变化成想念的形状。

　　「到四辰星替下暮星的时候，就到那个时候，黑足屋。」那双黯金色的眼睛里映出了自己的模样。

　　好阿，你留着命回来再说吧，那时的自己这样答他。

 

　　他们分别得像是再普通不过，和之前相遇的任何一次都没有不同。可在此之後，那家伙的一切就开始变成自己放不下的东西。怪只怪那混账要做的事情太过危险，自己能够帮他的只有将安尔瑟的雪交给他。只有这一样。

　　偶尔能从别人那里听到关于他的消息，这令自己念念不忘，不过毫无消息的时候也是一样，而且似乎想念更甚。任何事情都无法动摇那家伙的存在感。不管是头戴草帽的领主大张旗鼓地来找自己蹭饭，或是针锋相对的剑客冒着迷路的危险刻意跑来切磋，或者为美丽的Lady们在林中准备各式精致的茶点，他都可以在心里空出足够的位置来摆好那个人。

　　不会公之于世更不会挂在嘴边，安静地留在胸腔的深处，和着心脏一起跳动。

　　四辰星与暮星早就交换过位置了，现在高悬在东十字架上空的再也不是那颗淡蓝的暮星，可他是不会放弃等待的。没有最终期限也没有关系，反正他的时间也一样没有尽头。

 

　　他慢慢为自己点起一支烟，在心里拼凑着所有的情报。最後一条消息是十九个月前的「下落不明」。燃起的红色在一片灰霾的世界中好像是唯一的光。他抬起头来注视着数个小时来始终未散的云层——这不合常理，平常有一个小时它们就会彻底消失了——直到……第一片雪花毫无预兆地落在他的睫上。

　　……雪？

　　男人眨了眨眼睛，眼前不断飘落的雪瓣似乎是场模糊的梦境。而出现在梦境之中的，就是自己正在等待的那个人。黑色的长外衣在雪片的衬托下十分惹眼，暗紫色的长刀架在他的肩上，归来的样子像他离去时那般沉稳安定。他的脸没在帽沿下方，即使看不见模样也绝不会认错人。

　　“Le abdollen*.”金发男人托着腮，在高高的石像顶上漫不经心地向他问好。[注*：精灵语，your late.]

　　特拉法尔加·罗停下了脚步。那双黯金色的眼中又一次映出了念想已久的身影。

　　金发男人轻盈地跳到地面上。看清对方整个人的刹那，他从心底泛起一阵苦涩。

　　“……你丢了一条手臂。”

 

　　罗将长刀插在地上，伸手将金发男人的兜帽缓缓摘了下去，露出金亮的发丝。他认真地盯着眼前这个五年未见，却经常出现在梦境里的人。自己带着象征他的力量的雪回来了，山治终于可以肆无忌惮地将自己曝露在阳光之下而不被诅咒。

　　“至少还活着。”罗弯起嘴角露出一个安心的笑容。

　　风雪越来越大也挡住了越来越多的视野，山治觉得即使面对面也要看不清那个人了，他只能伸手将罗紧紧抱住，再也不想丢掉这个人的任何一点。只有一只手臂放在了自己的背上，金发男人低下头，将脸狠狠埋进对方的胸口。

　　“……是的，还活着。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零三]

 

※现代架空

※想要温暖的东西‖在瑟瑟寒风中我写下了这个故事

※Everything is TRUE。

 

　　到了冬天当然要吃火锅！那些泛着热气的东西一摆上桌，好像就能让看的人整个温暖起来。金发男人兴高采烈地支起锅子，做着一切餐前准备。路飞带着一大群小伙伴提前好几个小时就跑来了，生怕晚到一分钟就吃不上肉的样子。

　　好在山治一向知道这帮馋鬼的秉性，没什么能难得住他的，尤其是在料理这方面。这顿聚餐以没有悬念的抢食开始，刚刚进行了十分钟，门铃就毫无预兆地响了。

　　“我去开门！”山治将刚从冰箱里端出来的龙虾肉——给Lady们准备的当然不能和混账男人的混在一起——恭恭敬敬地递给娜美桑和罗宾酱，这才起身走出餐厅。他怎么不记得还有其他人造访呢？又是来做广告搞推销的吗？

 

　　“诶？是你阿！”金发男人十分诧异。

　　站在门外的那个男人不算太熟也不是什么陌生人，而是一位医生。近几年来一直零零散散地有所接触，所以山治是知道他的。

　　“我是来给你送哲夫先生的体检报告的，因为刚好顺路，也没来得及提前通知你……”他听到屋中传来的各种大呼小叫，料想这里有不少客人在，“很抱歉，是不是打扰到你们了？”

　　“不会不会！要是你还没吃饭的话，不妨进来吃一顿火锅再走，算是谢礼。我准备了足够多的食材，加你一个人的份也没问题的。”金发男人说着便热情地将医生向屋里让。真是，原本他应当自己跑一趟医院的，没想到那位医生竟然亲自送来了，说实在的自己有点受宠若惊才是真的。现在医院已经有这样周到的服务了吗？！

 

　　餐桌上加了一套餐具。特拉法尔加·罗略显拘谨地坐在山治身边，反正除了这位主人，余下的他谁也不认识。

　　“不用和那群混账客气！”说着山治将自己抢过来的牛肉放进罗的盘子。

　　“……谢了。”医生被火锅热腾腾的气氛吸引，现在才後知後觉地发现自己这位病人家属的料理异常美味，超乎想象。

　　路飞对于多了一位客人也不觉得有什么，毕竟是山治允许的嘛，更何况食物足够吃了(这才是重点)。他甚至还有几分要和罗称兄道弟的意思。山治更是怕医生不自在，频频给他夹来各种食物。罗看着金发男人似是太过在意自己而区别以待，那双白皙的手变戏法般拿来一样接一样美味佳肴放进自己盘里，不由得心念一动。

　　真想一直这样……

　　医生为自己脑袋里突然蹦出来的想法吓了一跳。不过……又有何不可呢？

 

　　等到这顿火锅PARTY热热闹闹地收尾，其他人便陆陆续续离开了。罗还有些话要和山治讲——是关于体检报告的——最後他成了唯一留下来的人。

　　“……总之，希望哲夫先生能稍微心平气和点，对他的血压有好处。”

　　金发男人苦笑一下，转了转手里夹着的香烟。“这难度可有点大阿，和让我戒烟差不多吧……”

　　“香烟抽多了，可能会对你的味觉造成影响。”

　　“嘛，这个早习惯了，毕竟都这么多年了。”

　　“确实，至少我今天吃到的就是有生以来最美味的一顿饭。”

　　“你……”山治猛地抬起头来盯着对面的医生，“是在夸奖我的手艺吗？”

　　不知道为什么，好像从这个男人嘴里说出来就有点难以置信的味道。一直以来，这位医生给自己的印象都是公事公办，不苟言笑，连一句多的话都不肯讲，更不要提什么夸赞了。突然间听到这么一句还真是……简直就像是从根本不抱期待的对象身上得到了意料之外的回应。蝴蝶扇动了翅膀，带来的效应超越了所有的想象。

　　“当然。”罗笑了起来，他重复道，“当然。”

　　山治将视线投进对方那黯金色的眸底，试图找到些“这不是真的”的证据，但很遗憾，特拉法尔加·罗的眼睛坦然得要命，他在明明白白地告诉自己，这一切都是真的。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零四]

 

※现代架空

※约会也需要一个秘密通道喔

 

　　就算是家快餐店，也是好评如潮，人多得恨不得需要预约的店家。店里最有名的是汉堡和饭团，别看不是一个风格的食物，口感可一样全是五星级的标准。不过这家店的老板擅长的料理并不止菜单上这些，就不是众人皆知的事情了。

　　“还是烤鱼？”金发的老板瞥一眼挂上关店牌之後还擅自进来的客人，自然而然为他提供了一份异于常人的菜单。

　　“谢了。”随手抽出把椅子在老板对面坐下，男人摘下那顶斑点绒帽放在一边，拿出电子书看起医学文献来。他算是游行能扔掉菜单直接向山治点餐的人之一。

　　严格来讲特拉法尔加·罗和山治在这家店开张之前就认识了。两年前他们同为夏波第群岛上的游客，因为游客中心发生的事件而相识，那时罗就知道这个金发男人的厨艺是顶级水准——只要尝过一次他做的料理，这辈子就不可能忘掉。之後旅程结束，他就失去了对方的消息。

 

　　一年前当罗踏进医院附近一家十分火爆的快餐店，看清那位店主的模样时，不由得一愣。有这么巧的事情吗？显然那个金发的家伙也没有忘记自己。他海水蓝的眼睛在自己身上一转便弯起嘴角来笑得意味深长。

　　「这位客人，如果你现在不是太饿的话，晚些再来怎么样？」

　　「好阿。」

 

　　自此以後一来二去，他便成了这家店的常客，确切来讲是山治的常客。至于彼此的关系是如何从餐桌上发展到床上的，连当事人自己也没能搞清楚。反正这种顺理成章的事情都已经发生了，就没必要再去探讨一二三了，你说是吧？

　　“我打算办一家自己的诊所，”医生看着山治准备料理的背影，轻声交待，“很快就会离开现在这家医院了。”

　　“哦恭喜。”山治侧过头来一瞥，神色如常云淡风轻。

　　不知道突然这样讲是几个意思，是在和自己道别吗？这段不正当关系终于该告一段落了？金发男人没有再开口，直到他将一如往常的美味烤鱼端到罗面前，也没有再说一个字。他一直没弄明白自己和这个医生的关系，是单纯的床伴吗？也许是，也许不是……更也许到了此刻，就该找到答案了。

　　“别这么冷淡嘛，我的金发屋。”医生露出一个狡黠的笑容来，按住山治就要撤走的手，“就不问问我要去哪里？”

　　“你要去哪里，干老子什么事？”山治剜了他一眼，胸口却因那人的语气突然充满了某种期待，虽仍是未知却开始隐约雀跃起来。

　　“当然有关系，”罗托着腮问他，“难道你就不关心自己的新邻居是做什么的吗？”

　　“阿？”这下金发男人彻底懵了。

　　“我能不能直接开一个门到你店後？”医生眨了眨眼睛，“不说话就当你默许了？这样我随时都可以来找你。天哪我现在就有点迫不及待了。”

　　“咦什么？喂等一下！”男人跳起来，那只海色的眸中铺着一层明亮生动的光。他伸手指着拿起筷子准备大快朵颐的医生，偏偏又说不出什么拒绝的字眼来。因为这件事对于他而言，也同样充满着诱惑力。

　　罗伸手攥起山治指着自己的那根手指，一直拽到唇边轻轻吻了一下。

　　“不会和你分开的，如果你一定要问的话。”

　　“白，白痴阿！谁要问这种问题了！”

　　“哦是吗？可你的脸红已经出卖你了。”

　　“该死的！”金发男人咒骂一句别开了脸。他心说，要不是突如其来听到你这混账医生的告白，谁没事会脸红阿！

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零五]

 

※原作风

※如果山治见到医生丢了手臂的样子‖他怎么还不上线

 

　　金发男人缓缓眨了眨眼睛，根本无法确定自己看到的是什么。从德雷斯罗萨回来的人群中，似乎谁也没有露出什么异样的表情，包括那位同盟船长本人。但谁能告诉自己，那家伙的手臂去哪里了？

　　山治的目光凝着在特拉法尔加·罗空荡荡的袖管上。时间仿佛在这一刻停滞，他的大脑彻底变成了空白。就算自己说过那家伙能活下来这样的话，也没料到他会失去一边手臂回来。毫无预兆地，他和罗的视线撞在了一起。

　　那双黯琥珀色的眼睛仍与从前一样，将所有的情绪都藏进海一般深邃的平静，令人看不穿摸不透。金发男人痛恨这一点。为什么不把所有的事情说出来，为什么要独自一个人承担？是觉得自己的同盟无法胜任还是不值得信任？

　　他咬了咬牙，一语不发地回厨房去准备料理。要责难的话，至少等到那家伙吃饱喝足以後吧。和以往的宴会不同，这次的气氛多多少少有些压抑。罗更是早早退出，去医疗室处理伤口了。这一次，草帽海贼团的船医丝毫不敢怠慢，立刻跟进去帮忙。

　　山治盛好一盘食物，等乔巴出来这才推门进去。他们的同盟船长赤着上身，断臂上缠着层层纱布。他脚下堆满了拆下的纱布，血迹斑驳怵目惊心。抛开那最可怕的伤口，在他身上也有不少皮开肉绽的地方，一看就是被多弗拉明戈的线所伤。金发男人将盘子向桌上重重一放，抬手给自己点了支香烟，又突然想起吸烟对病人不好，只好气急败坏地恨恨掐掉了。

 

　　“所有的事情都已经对草帽屋说过了，虽然我不确定他听进去了多少。幸亏有你的伙伴，不然我根本没办法活着回来。”像是知道对方的怨气集中在什么地方，医生开门见山，虽不是正面回答却也解决了大半疑问。

　　金发男人忍不住叹口气。告诉路飞了？那自己完全可以想象。“他肯定一句都不记得。”

　　“如果你想听，我可以抽空给你讲一遍。但不是现在。”

　　“那不重要了。”山治感到自己已经气恼不起来了。反正罗已经和盘托出，证明草帽海贼团的同盟不是白当的。已经有了答案，自己又何必执着于别人的种种过去呢？

　　罗走到桌边坐下，将盛满食物的盘子向自己这边挪了挪，用左手拿起勺子。虽然有些别扭，但以後要好好练习怎么使用左手了。

　　山治略显颓丧地坐到病床上。“连你也不能医好吗？”

　　罗慢慢咽下嘴里的食物，反问他。“你当我是万能的吗？”

　　“我以为你无所不能。”金发男人将视线挪开，他感到自己的眼眶有些热。究竟是从什么时候起产生这种感觉的？好像这位同盟船长能做到任何事情，只要他想。他有头脑，他有计划，他有实力。可是眼下他却说，我做不到。

 

　　也许是心悸从山治微微颤抖的尾音泄露出来，外科医诧异地抬起头。那个金发的人却偏偏扭开了头，自己看不见他的表情。

　　“黑足屋，”罗顿了顿，他的声音罕见地带了点疲累，“人的生命是很脆弱的，不管他有多强。如果不是凑巧，十二岁的时候我就该死了。无所不能什么的，那才是根本的不可能。”

　　“确实如此。”道理谁都懂，可有时候就是不想相信。对于罗提到的遭遇山治并不奇怪，在这片海域上闯荡的海贼，有几个身上没有九死一生的痕迹？自己也无数次做好了迎向死亡的觉悟，重要的是此时此刻还存活于世。“……所以给老子好好活下去。想尽一切办法也要活下去。如果是被别人拯救，就别辜负那个人的好意。如果你真有什么送死的念头，还是滚过来让我一顿踢死好了。”

　　“没问题，我会牢牢记住的。更何况，要先活下来才可能会有好事发生，不是吗？”医生托起腮来挑起唇角，“我现在希望在活着的时候还能吃到黑足屋做的烤鱼，你看这能实现吗？”

　　“那就明天好了，你这挑食的混蛋。”

　　金发男人离开医疗室後才隐约想起来，当初自己跑进去好像是打算责难来着？

　　算了那真的不重要了，想想明天的烤鱼吧。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零六]

 

※魔幻架空‖童话故事

※其实想写个悲壮的BE‖最後还是认输了‖一定要HE

 

　　故事的结局是怎样来着？

　　不记得了。

　　金发的人将头上深色的兜帽向下拉了拉，将自己的面容也一并藏进沉沉乌色的背後，只露出一只湛蓝的眼睛，在暗夜中仿佛也会发出星点的光芒。此刻他能够看到天空的模样，从不住破碎的殿顶缝隙中一点点扩大。

　　他想起自己出走前曾给特拉法尔加·罗讲过的故事。在死亡之前，骑士见到了浑身浴血的蓝色知更鸟，那鲜红的色彩在雪地上绽放出花朵的形状。坦桑桑默河开始解冻，冰块在河道中相互碰撞出银铃般清脆的声响，苍死的大地上重新出现斑驳的花的痕迹。但结局是什么来着？他一点也不记得了。那本来就是个尚未讲完的故事。

　　他记起魔法师那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳中挥之不去的温柔，一定会成为刻印在自己脑海中的最後的画面。什么都看不见了，鲜血已将他的视野染作一片通彻的红。

　　山治，这里就是你最後的坟墓。他轻轻笑一下，对自己说，能用坍塌的法哈瑞神殿做坟墓，也算是一种无人能享的特殊荣耀了吧？

　　足够了。这本来就是个必死的任务。苍白的圣-瑞洛石已经被毁了。常年倾覆在这片大陆上的黑暗即将消散，目的已经达到了，就算不能亲眼看到，有其他人在也一定会实现，让这片土地走向真正的光明。

　　在他面前的地面上，四散跌落的石块之中忽然亮起了一圈淡银色的光芒。光芒如流动的水银般向外扩散形成一个精巧复杂的魔法阵，数秒之内，就从无到有地出现了一个身着银色斗篷，戴着兜帽遮起全部面容的高个子男人。

　　男人一语不发，将那个濒死的人抱进怀里，嘴里轻声念着奇异的咒文重新走入魔法阵。

 

　　当山治醒来的时候，第一眼看到的就是坐在床边的男人。那个一贯神色淡然，仿佛天塌下来也不会放在心上的魔法师。他试着活动了一下，浑身上下都有疼痛传来。山治轻轻「嘶」了一声。

　　“很有趣吗，躲过我独自一个人跑去破坏圣白石，我的金发屋？”

　　男人的语气是一贯的温和，可山治能听出他的愠怒。他现在一点也不能动，只好用眼睛看着那个男人。天知道这力量所剩无几的魔法师是怎么把自己从坍塌的法哈瑞神殿给弄回来的，那需要的力量实在太多了……

　　山治唯一能确定的就是，罗用了什么手段，做出了他原本无法做到的事情。

　　你到底做了什么呢？和什么人，做了什么交易，换取了相应的力量？他想问，可又不想听到答案，那一定不是什么好结局。山治暗自叹了口气，盯住那双黯琥珀色的眼睛，和这个他以为再也不会见到的人。他不说话，那个人也不再说，两个人就这样沉默地对视着。

　　总有人要打破僵局。山治艰难地动了动嘴唇，发现自己还能说话。

　　“知更鸟……怎么样了？”

　　特拉法尔加·罗抬起手来，一只通体艳蓝色的知更鸟从不知什么地方飞来，乖巧地停在他的手臂上。而山治还清晰记得被鲜血染红的鸟儿是什么样的颜色。

　　“我的金发屋，结局你没有讲，那么由我来告诉你……”魔法师顿了一下，“知更鸟还活着，所以，骑士也要活下去。”

　　“你……到底付出了什么？”即便我一点也不想知道答案。山治咬紧牙关，做好了听到任何字句的准备。

　　然而罗微微挑起嘴角，眼神也变得温和起来。“如果你真的想知道，不妨直接赔偿给我。”

　　山治疑惑地盯着他。“可以赔偿？……那是什么？”

　　“就用你以後的时光。我可是付出了同样的东西阿，时间。所以你看，”魔法师攥起金发男人的手，送到唇边吻了一下，“这赔偿还算合理吗？”

　　故事的结局好像也不怎么重要了，反正一定会活下去的。那终究是故事，相较之下自己的结局好像要更重要一些吧？山治用有点乱的脑袋认真想了想，最後装了漫不经心的腔调来回答那个人。

　　“……好吧，既然你这样要求的话。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零七]

 

※原作风‖幼时捏造

※医生十二岁半‖厨子七岁半

※同是North Blue人‖小时候一定有一次相遇的55555

 

　　少年靠着一小段残破的灰墙，低头注视着水洼里自己的影子。自己脸上那些不自然的斑块愈加明显，鬼知道自己这条命还能撑到什么时候。他抬起头来，柯拉松跑去找某家医院的晦气了，也不知道会不会带着满身火苗出现。八成会是这样吧……

　　这座城市刚下过雨，街头巷尾都被冲刷得湿漉漉的，和他的心情一样糟糕。雨後冰冷的风让罗忍不住颤抖起来。他感到又冷又饿。人类在寒冷的时候为了摄取热量，总是需要更多的食物，更别提上一顿饭是在昨天中午了。不过现在自己没办法弄到任何食物。事实上，罗知道自己的身体已经不能进行大量的活动了。

　　少年无奈地听着自己的肚子不断抗议和尖叫。

　　“嘿，安静点，”他说，“兴许你也没多少东西能装进去了。”

　　虽然不想死，但照现在这个情形，大概再走两到三个城镇，自己的病情就会彻底恶化了吧？自己读过了那么多医书，还有那些亲眼所见的事实，罗必须得说自己对于珀铅病的发病症状和死亡时间都非常了解。唯一不了解的应该就是如何治疗。事到如今可真是个听天由命的事情了。

　　“咦？你肚子饿吗？”

 

　　罗遁着声音回过头。残墙的背面露出一颗小小的脑袋，金色的头发软软地垂下来，露出一边的眼睛，湛蓝湛蓝的颜色。那个小鬼只有六七岁的样子，正是……什么都不懂的年纪。

　　“好奇怪的脸阿……”小男孩立刻就注意到了罗脸上大片大片的斑块。是个人就会注意到的吧，因为它们是如此显而易见的不正常。

　　罗没好气地瞪他一眼。“好奇怪的眉毛。”

　　小男孩摸了摸自己打卷的眉毛，丝毫没觉得这是种挖苦。“唔，这个是天生的。”他说着，把一直藏在墙後面的手提起来，罗这才看到那只手上拎着一个苹果。“给你的。”

　　红彤彤的苹果在饥肠辘辘的人面前简直香甜可爱得要命。

　　肚子像是长了眼睛一下子高兴起来，但罗硬生生扭开了头。自己为什么要接受这小鬼的苹果？柯拉松会找到食物带给自己的。也许他马上就要回来了——摔得四脚朝天。他几乎可以想象到那画面。

　　“快点滚。”那么多人都像瘟神一样看待自己，罗不想再多见到任何一张那样的脸。不如在这小鬼露出那种一模一样的表情之前就赶走他。

　　“切，还怕我毒死你吗？赶快拿着吧白痴。难得让我一个人出来采购，我可不是天天都这么好心肠的。”小男孩漫不经心地从墙後跳出来，随随便便将苹果扔进罗的怀里。

　　那天最後，是罗愣愣地捧着那个苹果，目送小男孩踩着水花一路蹦蹦跳跳地走远。等到长大了的少年将又一个漂亮的苹果从眼前挪开，露出後面那个长大了的小男孩的时候，已经是十三年後的事情了。

 

　　曾经的珀铅病患者已经痊愈，成了名号响彻伟大航道的海贼船长，而当初那个不管不顾执意送苹果给自己的小鬼，虽在别人的船上当厨师，却是自己在茫茫海上找到的独一无二的恋人。

　　“真是命运呢，我的黑足屋。”特拉法尔加·罗将手里的苹果抛起来再接住，“用苹果作定情信物什么的，只怕全天下也不会再有第二个人了吧。”

　　“白痴一样。”金发男人笑一下，“什么定情信物阿，那只是鱼饵罢了。”

　　“鱼饵？”

　　“是阿，”山治忍不住别开视线，只被那双黯金色的眼睛盯着，就好像能让自己的心脏也跳出心口，“老子用它钓起来了一尾……全天下最喜欢的鱼。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零八]

 

※原作风

※早上看到了薄薄的雪‖来自「同盟」的关心

 

　　桑尼号的甲板上已经落下了薄薄一层雪花，将油绿的草坪覆盖住。大概是在某个冬岛的附近，连带着天空也变得灰沉沉地，今天一早慢慢悠悠地下起雪来。金发男人在厨房里准备早餐，香喷喷的面包很快就会出炉，他透过窗子望见了那些轻飘飘的雪花。

　　天色尚早，其他人……估计也都还没有起床。然而当山治推开舱门打算呼吸一下新鲜空气的那刻，他立刻意识到自己被一道视线盯住了。当然是有人已经醒来了。不知道是出于多少个原因，红心海贼团的那位船长每晚都选择在甲板上过夜。

　　“下雪了，进来坐吧。”金发的厨师先生向他招呼。

　　收到邀请後，特拉法尔加·罗才走进餐厅。山治觉得他是个挺拘谨的人。要不是自己招呼他进来，可能那家伙要在甲板上坐到堆满雪花也说不定。罗随便找了个椅子坐下，左右无事便打量起草帽海贼团这位厨师的工作来。

　　金发男人打开烤箱，蹿出的面包的香气让外科医微微皱起眉来。他不喜欢这种食物，所以桑尼号上的面包也一向没有他的份。是的，没有面包，不过作为替代，他总能从厨师这里得到其他美味的食物。所以，你总不能把挑食当作坏事来看待，对吧？

　　“昨天娜美桑说了想吃面包片和樱桃果酱，”山治简单向他解释，“我给你准备了饭团。”看到那位外科医的脸色，他又好气又好笑地补充，“全是鲔鱼的，可以了吧？路飞昨天下午钓上来的那条。”

　　视线中的罗扭开了脸，似乎有点不太自然地嘟哝了一声。

 

　　“真是个让人费心的主顾阿。”尤其是挑剔时的样子，简直像种难伺候的大猫。正想着，山治就看到那只大猫拍了拍肩膀，好将那上面的雪花弄下去。外面的空气很冷，一呼出气体就可以看到一团白雾。金发男人顺手盛了一碗热气腾腾的粥递过去。

　　罗愣了一下，伸手接过来。虽然在这艘船上偷食什么的并不少见，他们的船长就是绝大多数的罪魁祸首，总是会被毫不留情地踢飞，不过自己可从没在用餐时间以外的时间吃过什么东西，像这样提前进入早餐的模式也应该是不被允许的吧？

　　“不用总是睡在甲板上吧？只要不是两位Lady的房间，哪里都可以。如果你提出要求，我想弗兰奇两秒钟就可以给你造一张床出来。”山治开始制作一些三明治，这样在面包和果酱之外还可以有其他的选择。

　　是这样吗？这就是你提前给我这碗粥的理由？

　　“就那么放心我吗？”尽管是没有威胁的意味，可罗觉得换位思考的话，这的确是需要慎重对待的问题。

　　“路飞相信你，我们相信他。”金发男人没所谓地耸了耸肩膀。

 

　　罗只看得心口一紧。自己的船员也是这样相信自己的，所以这一次直接挑战唐吉坷德的危险行动，自己不能牵扯上他们。那么，草帽海贼团呢？就因为是同盟而不是伙伴，就可以摆在最前线让他们任意搏杀了吗？

　　好像……也不是那么简单的事情了。

　　自己绝对不可能把同盟当作棋子，无用便弃，反抗便杀。这是自己和唐吉坷德最大的不同，也是自己举刀向他复仇的根源。他必将为此付出惨痛的代价。所以自己一定要保护好这艘船上的人，即使迎向自己的是死亡。没错，这一切都是为了证明，自己和他不一样。这一刻罗觉得自己冷静极了。

　　“我不会背叛你们的。”他重复道，也向自己重复道。

　　“那敢情好，”山治顿了顿，“不过首先照顾好你自己，比如在下雪的时候记得进船舱里来避一避。你看行吗？”

　　外科医将目光挪到金发男人的身上，轻短地笑了一下。温暖的白瓷碗让手掌连带着心脏一并温暖了起来。

　　“我会尽量。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[零九]

 

※科幻架空

※天涯海角也要找到他‖我必须是亲妈

 

　　「深空跳跃，启动。」机械声宣布的同时，空中浮现一系列复杂的空间模型。跳动的光芒映亮了男人冷静的脸孔，特拉法尔加·罗立在控制台前，黯琥珀色的双眸盯着自己这次的目标——那个标的序列为「-2.735，0.187，32.1605」的时空。

　　自第13277个太阳年实现了完全深空跳跃以来，在这种无限趋近于零耗时的穿梭中，时间成了最不需要担忧的问题。罗已经不记得自己探索过多少个时空，唯一能证明自己不倦的是模型中呈现灰色的部分，与此同时更深一些的灰色则是草帽屋寻找的结果，余下颜色鲜亮等待着探寻的部分仍旧不计其数。理论上讲，只要将所有的时空都探索过一遍，总会在哪个角落找到山治。这是个无限重复且枯燥的过程，不过他永远不会放弃。

　　男人侧一下头，身边显现出一个只有手掌大小的光动模型，是等比例缩小的山治。只是一个被制作出来的虚幻的影子，却是他没日没夜想念的证据。

　　“你到底会在哪个时空里呢，我的金发屋？”他轻声问那发出柔和光芒的模型。

　　「山治」抬起眼睛，给了他一个程式计算出的微笑。

 

　　这次锁定的新空间是又一个经过计算得出的结论。罗没有抱太大期望，如果每次都抱有期望的话，渐渐堆积的绝望会让自己终有一天撑不下去。

　　HEART号跳跃到一个新的时空，立刻按照自动设定打开了「ROOM」。四周传来的波动一瞬间进入分析模式。男人双手按在控制台上，祈祷般闭起眼睛。

　　「滴——」一声简短的系统提示令他猛地睁开眼睛，眸底是无法压抑的震惊和狂喜。

　　“追踪程序启动。”几乎在一瞬间说完，罗感到全身血液都无法忍耐地冲向头顶。当HEART号接近那架处于趋近永久沉睡状态的小型飞船时，男人听到心脏欢跳的声音，那响动足以令自己回忆起活着的感觉。他知道，山治就在那里。

　　自己走过了无数时空，只有这一刻才真正体验到什么是接近。

 

　　不假思索地输入最高等级指令，特拉法尔加·罗畅通无阻地进入那艘斜斜立在地表的MERRY号。他急切的脚步声在静寂的船舱中回响，圆形的舱门打开，他终于见到了陷入沉睡的金发男人。山治面色红润，胸口随着呼吸轻轻起伏，接下来只要唤醒他就可以了。

　　感谢草帽屋那位技术高超的技师，飞船设定的自动深眠程序毫无差错，不然自己找到的很可能就是一具骸骨了。终于放宽心，他忍不住笑了起来。男人走到微型控制台前输入一系列指令，将它同HEART连通。系统在第一时间自动通知草帽屋，自己已经找到了这个人。罗没有停下，他又输入了一段其他的指令，唤醒这艘飞船与这个男人。

　　控制台上更多的光芒亮起，系统断定符合重启的条件，一个又一个程序被启动，直至最终唤醒操作者。

　　在罗的注视中，金发男人的手指尖轻轻动了一下，接着他缓缓睁开了眼睛。

　　“罗。”

　　迎接他的是男人平静的笑容。山治不知道已经过去了多久时间，自己的钟摆算是从这一刻才开始重新摆动。像是毫不意外这个人出现在自己眼前，他的记忆就算仍停留在深空失踪之前，一醒来也立即就接受了「自己是被罗找到的」这个事实。

　　和山治一样，罗对这个结局也没有感到一点意外。时间空间都不是问题，他只知道，自己一定会找到这个人。

　　“欢迎回来，我的金发屋。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[一零]

 

※原作风

※２０１５．０３．０２．山治生贺

 

　　“Happy Birthday，山治君！”橘发的航海士少女率先举起杯子，众人跟着她的话音，几乎要一齐跳上桌子碰杯。

　　欢笑声中，只有站在桌子末端的男人带着软绒的帽子，黯金的瞳从帽沿下冷静淡然看着眼前的场景。

　　作为一个海贼，本来应该和所有单纯的快乐一刀两断的，特拉法尔加·罗一直是这样认为的。普通人可以享有那些轻松的心情和经历，因为他们不会时时面对赔上性命的危险。而他们不是。在这片变幻莫测的海上，在一个悬赏金额过亿的海贼头上，危机感应该无所不在才是。什么Party，下午茶，什么游戏时间，娱乐项目，什么节日宴会，生日Party，放在以前，他就算相信大骗子诺兰德的故事书也不会相信这些事情。

　　 可它们在脚下这艘名为桑尼号的海贼船上，真真切切发生着。没错，海贼船。人数不多，可各个都是被悬赏的海贼，却在这里开怀大笑，尽情享乐。首次见识到的时候，这群神经大条毫无自觉的家伙简直令他汗颜。

　　不过现在嘛……外科医船长不动声色地喝了一口酒。倒也习惯了……毕竟是靠得住的同盟，善于捅娄子，也善于弥补过失。自己睁一只眼闭一只眼就算接受了。

　　不出所料，这场生日宴会一开就是三个小时。白白的蛋糕塔端出来後，医生也分到了一大块蛋糕。说起来，这还是过生日的人自己烤制的。黑足屋是这艘船的厨师，涉及饮食的时候他也基本不允许其他人插手。罗不得不承认，在自己的有生之年中，从未吃过什么像样的蛋糕，这一块是最好吃的，完全符合黑足屋的手艺。

 

　　等到吃完闹完接下来到了收拾的阶段，也差不多是他一个人在餐厅忙前忙後。守夜的索隆屋拎着一瓶酒去了瞭望台。娜美屋和妮可屋领着小孩回去休息。剩下的这群家伙毫无防备地喝得酩酊大醉……真的没问题吗？这样想着，医生帮忙将餐厅里的最後两个家伙——鼻子屋和骨头屋——直接送进寝室，当然，自己动动手指就能做到了。

　　“哎，真是多谢了。”收拾一片狼藉的桌子的金发男人抽空向他道了句谢。

　　“你们还真是热闹。”罗淡淡开口，顺手将自己面前的盘子递过去。

　　视线中金发男人露出一个非常高兴的笑容。“既然能这样开心，为什么不呢？”

　　“我是说，”医生将手绞起来，用手臂撑着桌面，“简直不像海贼。”

　　“或许吧，我们对「海贼」的定义不太一样？我们不是这片海的奴隶，而是为了自己的梦想聚在一起的。你也该开心一点，听没听过有句话叫「入乡随俗」？在我们的船上就跟我们一起开心吧，不是挺好？”山治挨个清洗盘子，再将它们整齐地摞在碗柜里。

　　他有一句没一句地和那位外科医船长说着话。这个时候，他突然感到特拉法尔加·罗就像一个虽然陌生却又足够熟稔的朋友。自己没有任何顾忌就可以和他说上很多。是自己今晚喝得有点多的缘故吗？

　　“我会尽量的。你做的蛋糕很好吃。”罗想了想，又加上一句，“生日快乐，黑足屋。”

　　“好的好的，谢谢。早点去休息吧。”

　　“晚安。”

　　等到医生安稳的脚步从背後餐厅消失，山治这才按着额角慢慢垂下头去。不知道为什么，不过是听那人向自己道了句生日快乐，怎么心脏就跳得快要爆炸呢？真的是喝多了吧？原来如此，那就没关系了。不，简直再好没有了。

　　再说一遍。金发男人轻轻扬起嘴角。再说一遍怎样，罗？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[一一]

 

※戏里戏外

※２０１５．０７．３０．庆贺山治上线

 

　　久违的盛大宴席摆了起来。

　　“下周要是再这样下去我就真要打上WT老师家了！简直像个失业人员！”金发男人似是心满意足地吐出一口香烟，眼神飘开看了看桌边的其他人——和藤虎斗酒的绿藻头，和萨波抢一块排骨的路飞，盯着盘子里蛋糕正举起叉子的乔巴，想给卷心菜灌酒的罗密欧，正在交流剧本的娜美桑和罗宾酱，为老蔡殷勤添酒添菜的Baby5，演奏起摇滚的布鲁克，以及接了个电话就擅自离席向外走的罗。

　　好歹也是六百多天没有自己戏份，山治在OP剧组里根本就是成了後勤人员或专职厨师。开什么玩笑！自己是演员诶应该说差不多还是主演之一来着！敢让自己六百多天不上线也是醉，WT老师和香克斯导演你们够厉害！这是种变相封杀吗？！山治差一点就要日日面壁思过，想自己到底哪里得罪过他们两个了。不过，和自己命运相同的还有不少人，所以大概也不是自己的问题吧？

　　在这六百多天中举办过官方投票活动，不知托了哪些观众的福，自己竟然仍能够名列前茅。想想都觉得是奇迹。那时起山治就发誓，等拿到戏份，自己一定加倍努力，演好草帽海贼团的厨师！现在终于到了该认真的时刻了！

　　“从现在起，老子可要认真工作了！”

　　但放眼望去，在座的都忙得很，没一个人理会自己的慷慨激昂。

　　“……我说，”金发男人忍不住皱了皱鼻子，“你们到底有没有人在听？！”

　　“我我！”路飞特别自然地把碗向他面前一送，“再来一碗！”

　　翻了个白眼，山治十分认命地为自家喂不饱的船长张罗食物去了。就知道是这样……不过，他转念一想，也没什么不好。所谓宴会，吃美味的食物，做高兴的事情，不就是这样吗？不过自己激动的心情真是……不好好抒发一下都觉得不能活。那些日日等着自己上线的观众们再焦虑，也不如当事者本人体会得深刻。他默默拎了几瓶酒拿到桌边，又加了几盘凉菜，给几位Lady加了个果盘，悄悄离开了开宴会的大厅。

 

　　罗已经打完了电话，正要回去。看到金发男人走出来，医生愣了一下。看不出他跑出来要做什么，也没有打算立刻回去的意思。

　　“怎么？”罗走了过去。

　　山治抬手点起一支香烟，狠狠吸了一大口。尼古丁充斥四周的感觉让他觉得自己冷静又理智，足以面对一切问题。

　　“突然间有点不适应。大概吧。”他侧过视线看一眼罗，“冷板凳坐久了，突然要回去当正选队员。你说是什么感觉？”

　　“还是你有前途。”医生伸手按了一下那颗金色的脑袋，“我指不定什么时候就下线了呢。在德雷斯罗萨不知道死了多少回，每次都是WT老师心念一动，又把我重新揪回去的。”

　　“他才不舍得让你这么快就Game Over，”山治抬起唇角，“你是另一个D，另一个路飞。”

　　“承你吉言，黑足屋。”顿了顿，医生微微一笑，“真希望和你多点对手戏。”

　　“是吗？想吃面包了？”

　　“绝不。”

　　“咸梅干的饭团呢？”

　　“那我们还是吵一架吧，相信很多人超想看这个的。”

　　金发男人笑了起来。“不如回头问问大导演，要不要加点这样的花絮？”

　　吵吵闹闹的声音不时从屋内传来，其中最具穿透力的就是路飞的嗓音。几首小调唱完他就高喊起「肉」来，让山治忍不住抽了抽眉角。

　　“回去吧，”罗走了两步，停下脚步回身看着金发男人，“「草帽」的宴会，离了你怎么行？「草帽」九个人，离了你怎么行？”

　　“今晚想吃什么，允许你点餐，罗。”山治越过他向前走去，湛蓝的眼眸似有似无地瞥他一眼，“就此一次，特别优待。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[一二]

 

※魔幻架空

※一个关于龙的故事

 

　　山治眨了眨眼睛，屏住了呼吸。在他的面前，是一条浑身漆黑的龙，紧闭着双眼正在睡觉。它巨大的身躯随着呼吸平静地一起一伏，那双翼展垂下来，占据了大半个山洞。他从没有见过这种生物，只在厚重的魔法书上见识过关于它们的文字与画作。

　　老天作证，他——一个见习魔法师——只是想进来找种香料的。那个洞口看着就很符合香料的生长环境，结果走着走着就不小心走进了深处，还不幸地撞上了一条龙！

　　山治努力镇定心神，缓缓向後退去，心里一千个希望自己不会吵醒这个家伙。所有书上都写着，龙是一种脾气暴躁的生物，它们对于睡眠的喜爱和对于黄金的喜爱是一样的，惊扰了它们的睡眠可能会引发难以想象的巨大灾难。

　　“喀——”一声轻响，在安静的山洞中回荡。

　　妈的！真是怕什么就来什么！在这种要命的关头自己竟然踢开了一枚小石子！他倒抽一口冷气，头脑一片空白地望着那只黑龙缓缓睁开了眼睛。那是一双黯金色的，宛如燃烧着火焰或流淌着岩浆的瞳孔。这令他想起坩埚里变幻莫测的偷心药剂，足够美丽，也足够危险。山治感到冷汗沿着额角滑落，他扣紧了指尖，扣着一个蓄势待发的火焰魔法。

　　黑龙昂首抬起脖颈，垂下视线盯着脚下这个小小的家伙。不得不说，人类的头发有着自己最钟爱的颜色，金灿灿的如同某种宝藏，光是看着就想要据为己有。它微微眯起眼睛，仔细地盯着自己的宝物。过了几秒，它缓缓张开嘴，露出一个像是在微笑的神情。“人类，成为我的东西吧。”

　　“什么？！你是要吃掉我吗？”山治如临大敌，打算只要这家伙说一个“是”，就立刻不管三七二十一直接把火焰魔法丢到它脸上，然後……嗯，先跑再说。

　　然而没有得到任何意料中的回答，金发男人突然发现龙的体型在变小，最後在他的目瞪口呆中，黑龙竟然完全变成了一个人。身形比自己还要高上些许，黑色的风衣上印着金色的心形花纹，一顶软白的斑点绒帽现在正被那个男人扣上脑袋。手背和指节上的纹身绝对令人过目难忘，而且难以想象这家伙竟然还打着金色的耳钉。怎么看都是个标准的人类——还是非常拉风非常fashion的那种——只有那双如出一辙的黯金色的眼睛，让山治还能想起这个家伙其实是一条龙。

　　“你……你、你！”不得不说，单纯看脸的话，即使是全年份的《PLAYWITCH》也没出现过这么出众的封面模特。山治忍不住愤愤不平地想，这是你自己的脸吗？这年头连一个动物，划掉，神兽都长得这么……还让不让普通人活了！

　　男人当然不知道山治内心的疯狂吐槽，他挑了挑嘴角，向自己的猎物走过去。山治顿时觉得自己应该逃跑，但问题是这个时候，他的两只脚就像是钉在地上，根本无法挪动分毫。对方的手不知道什么时候已经探过来搂上了自己的腰，而那个家伙正毫不遮掩地将他的嘴唇凑过来。

　　“你要做什么！”山治慌张地大叫起来。他感到一个吻落在了自己耳边的发丝上。

　　“我说了，成为我的东西吧。”男人亲吻着那些金色的宝物，“不是为了吃掉你，而是为了让你心甘情愿地被我吃掉。”

　　“这什么鬼逻辑！”山治感到对方说话时呼出的气息喷吐在自己的脖颈上。灼烫的感觉再加上被一双有力的手臂牢牢禁锢住，他觉得自己浑身都发软。

　　“嘛，试试就知道了。”男人哄骗般地温柔说着，“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

　　“山……山治……”

　　对于猎物的乖巧，男人非常满意。看到刚才还白皙的耳廓现在泛起了好看的粉红色，他忍不住凑过去，轻轻咬了一口。果然，怀里的人一下子微微颤抖起来，连呼吸都有几分急促起来。

　　真是……太可爱了。这就是自己的宝物，会牢牢看住的，以自己的性命起誓绝不会放手的，珍贵的宝物。

　　“好极了，那么从现在起，你要叫我——罗。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[一三]

 

※原作风

※剧情接续834

 

　　狠狠地掐灭手里的香烟，山治忍不住将视线挪到手腕上。那是一道枷锁，自己曾在夏波第群岛见识过它牢牢束缚过无数人类与非人的族类，而现在，它以别无二致的姿态拴住了自己。他垂着头撑住窗台，一动不动地过了很久，才缓缓将脸埋进手掌中。

　　败了阿，面对那个卑劣的混账，自己真是一败涂地。挫败感从骨髓中渗透出来，在金发男人全身的血管中狂奔叫嚣。

　　自己到这里来是为了解决问题，不是牵扯出更多的问题……到底，该怎么办呢……如果有雷利老爷子的手段，倒是可以顺利解决手铐，但问题是自己做不到。如果等到BIG MOM点头，那必然是再没有回头的余地了。

　　“要是罗在这儿就好了……”山治嘟哝着，想起那家伙的能力，不是正好该用在这种时候的吗？！

　　“需要我做什么？”一个并不算陌生的声音突然响起。

　　金发男人猛地跳起来，转过身就看到自己刚刚还在念叨的那位同盟船长扛着那把暗紫色的长刀，正笑嘻嘻地看着自己。很多天没有见到这家伙了，山治在震惊之余，没忘记迅速将他扯进房间里面。被其他人看到的话，会惹来大麻烦的吧。

　　“罗！你……”从掌心里传来的温度证明这不是一场梦，“你怎么会到这里……”

　　“我是来带你走的，黑足屋。”医生单手托起金发男人的下巴，让他抬起头来看着自己，“听我说，我的潜艇在悬崖下方的海里刚好救下了狮子屋，我从它那里得到的情报是：草帽屋他们的行踪被BIG MOM彻底掌握了，别说是救你，现在只怕自身难保。”

　　对这个暧昧的姿势没来得及抗议，山治就被罗说出的内容吓到了。他的眼睛越睁越大。“什么！你的意思是，路飞他在这里？！还有谁在？！”

　　“所以，我们也要迅速行动了。”

　　“等等！到底还有谁？阿，对了，你先帮我把这个该死的东西拿掉！”山治举起手来向他示意那两只手铐。

　　只看了一眼就猜到了这是什么。暗骂了一句该死的，医生小心翼翼地捧住一流厨师值得珍惜的那双手。如果自己没有在这个时候出现在这里，不知道黑足屋还会被这个东西困住多久。他还记得刚才看见金发男人的时候，那个人是如何彷徨绝望如一只困兽。所幸的是，一切都不会再继续。

　　医生轻声宣布：“交给我吧。”

　　借助手术果实的能力，一直愁眉不展的事情迎刃而解。只用了一秒钟，那双手铐已经被远远地丢到一边。

　　“黑足屋，”罗依旧捧着山治的双手，看着他的眼睛问道，“你要不要跟我走？”

　　一霎那，整个世界都安静下来。金发男人觉得心跳都好似快了点。他头脑发热，心脏里也是乱成一片。虽然知道罗说的是眼下一起去找路飞的事，可如果……如果那家伙指的是更多，比如让自己永远跟他走之类的，山治发现自己竟然无法确定要不要立刻拒绝。

　　……他当然不会跟罗走。但这不等于面对那个人的邀约，自己不会心动。至于现在需要给他的答案，倒是没什么可犹豫的。在自己不知道的时候，另一场战斗早已打响。所以说，怎么可能置之不理呢？

　　金发男人抬起那只湛蓝的眼睛，平静注视着特拉法尔加·罗。

　　“——我们走。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -


	51. 《焰之集》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OP小短篇‖CP：罗香‖篇目之间无直接联系  
> ※重新写起来的短篇小练习

【151115】

 

※罗香‖同船的日子

 

　　黯琥珀色的眸子冲那个金发的人瞅了又瞅。每次都只用短短一瞬间，他谨慎地在那个人察觉之前悄悄挪开视线。每一眼都是非常，非常好看的画面，足以在心底勾绘出一片美妙的风景。比如袖口翻起露出洁白的手肘，比如弯腰时衬衫被扯起的褶皱，比如托盘下那只优雅漂亮的手，比如那双叼着香烟的薄唇挑起的微妙弧度，比如金发在风中扬起来遮住了一点点视线，再被抬手撩开，比如那只海一样颜色的眼睛中流露着笑意，映出他的伙伴。

　　一群因为拥有就可以肆无忌惮挥霍幸福的家伙，这也是种幸福。这样想着，医生按了按自己毛绒绒的帽沿。

　　他的视线太过小心翼翼。在这片未知的海上，每一天能看到太阳升起都是种幸运，他清楚地数着自己的命运。而一个没有未来的人，不应当开口说什么喜欢和爱。

 

　　叼着烟的厨师无所事事地逛到了自己身边。阿，并不是无所事事，他的手上不是托着一碟蛋糕吗。

　　“给，你的份。”金发男人自顾自地坐下来。当然，这是他的船，坐在哪里也是他的自由。

　　医生抬眼看了看他，光明正大地。他接过蛋糕开始享用属于自己的这份。这个家伙的手艺很好，非常好，好到自己简直想把他从同盟的手里夺过来。想想罢了。虽然这念头真的很诱人。「前七武海为了午後甜点和自家同盟反目成仇公开夺走厨师」什么的，报道出去是不是拉低了整个世界的新闻格调。

　　“在想什么呢。”山治撇了撇嘴，对方若有所思的样子令他有几分感兴趣。在自己这条船上都是些神经大条直来直往的家伙，很少有人会露出「若有所思」的神情。

　　“很好吃。”

　　“那是自然。”恭维话总不会嫌多的，更何况一定是事实，这次的甜点他可非常有自信来着。

　　一小块蛋糕很快进了肚子。递去盘子，医生向他点了点头。“多谢款待，我很喜欢。”

　　还是说出口了，尽管很小心地并没有强调主语。在自己有生之年能够见到亮着光芒的东西并不多，大多数亮过的很快就消失了，有的永远亮在心里面，将阴暗的内里照得通明，让自己不会迷茫永远朝向前方。草帽海贼团的这位厨师是又一个，站着的样子很漂亮也足够傲气，他做的一切都在发出光来，照亮了这艘狮头的船。别人他管不着，他只知道，自己很喜欢。

　　不知道为什么，那个金发的人略略现出点窘迫的样子，挪开视线收走盘子，步履匆匆地跳着脚跑开了。

 

　　那是纤细得有如针尖又像羽毛般轻盈的视线，总是痒痒刺刺地勾着自己，却又总是轻而易举地避开。以为自己看不见吗？见闻色霸气可不是辛苦修来就随便塞进设定集里凑数的。数分钟前金发男人被同盟船长亲口说出的一个词击中。连主语都不需要就心如擂鼓。

　　真是糟阿。大概那个混蛋就只是随口一说吧。他想，自己怎么就对他……总是特殊对待呢？

　　借着给两位女神收盘子的机会，他再次感受到了那道视线。依然是小心翼翼，一触就躲开。你个躲躲闪闪的兔子，老子才是猎人呢。这一次，他眨了眨眼睛，端着盘子跳到了那个人的身前。对自己的突然出现，那个医生显然有几分不适应。

　　“不打算解释一下吗，罗？”金发的人叼着烟，微微笑着向对方倾下身子，一直看进那双黯琥珀色的眼底，“总盯着老子看……在想什么呢？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【160115】

 

※罗香‖临别KISS

 

　　习惯性地点起一支香烟，山治撑着船栏，视线落在远方的海平面上。晴朗的夜色是美丽的，圆月在水面上映出一条迤逦的路，闪耀的群星组成流淌的河，倒悬在头顶日复一日地流淌。他在这片光芒下凝视视线的尽头，过了许久，终于忍不住叹了口气。

　　落进眼中的光彩像是恒久不变。然而，超新星早在不知其远的宇宙中爆炸了，那光芒久久传不过来，仰望的时候看不到变化。就只是没来得及看到而已，并不意味着没发生。

　　在草帽海贼团的同盟，红心海贼团离开的前夜，那个船长做了一件到现在为止自己都无法释怀的事情。那个男人竟然趁自己不注意的时候吻了自己！

　　金发男人的脸颊倏然间烫了起来，他还能记得那种触感和热度。

　　「没错，正因为要走了，所以……」

　　可能是那个时候，特拉法尔加·罗的表情太过认真，山治愣愣地看着那个外科医伸手拢住自己的脖颈，垂首凑过嘴唇。

　　自己的唇上猛然贴上了另一个温度。一种不容拒绝的坚持和深深潜藏的感情也同时贴着唇瓣传来。比起飞起一脚将对方踢开，更多的东西突然就迸发出来，满满当当地占据了自己的心脏。谁知道那家伙是不是还会什么操纵人心的骇人能力，反正那时自己被那双黯金色的瞳紧紧攫取，竟然一瞬间失却了所有抵抗的心情，最终什么都没有做，默许了这种名为亲吻的行为。

　　然後，就没有然後了。

　　山治立刻就败下阵来，胜利者却意外地没有乘胜追击。

　　放开呼吸明显不稳的自己，特拉法尔加·罗露出一个近乎释然的微笑，退开一步。最终只留下了一句简短的再见。第二天两个海贼团分道扬镳，像是什么都没有发生过，医生的目光平平淡淡地扫过草帽海贼团的每一个人，没有在自己身上多停留一秒。

　　这样的态度……也许该松口气的。但是山治发现，事情根本就不是这样，刚好相反，现在饱受困扰的仍是自己。香烟的气息将他埋了起来，金发男人沉浸在熟悉的味道中，却隐约尝出了一丝不同的什么。

　　那家伙……就一定要给自己留下个耿耿于怀的笑容吗。

 

　　山治发现自己站在甲板上愣了很久。手里的香烟不知何时都燃到了头，他一抬手将烟头扔了出去。一道红色的弧线划过空气，烟头翻滚着消失在脚下满是落星的海水中。细碎繁杂的光芒构成一整条庞大瑰丽的河流。所谓感情，就是由所有的细枝末节浇筑在一起，建成一个热烈又盲目的世界，坐拥一切近神的色彩。

　　“混账外科医。”他嘟哝着，眼前毫无悬念地浮现出那个男人勾着嘴角的样子。

　　山治一点儿也不想承认，在那家伙离开後，自己似乎越来越多地想到他了。平时紧锁着眉头的神情，和敌人交涉时一脸决绝的神情，以及，面对自己特别准备的料理，那暗含着期许的神情，所有的模样都叠在一起，最後统统变成认真的表情，下一刻是铺天盖地的亲吻。

　　他用力甩了甩头，将那些脸红心跳的画面赶出脑海。

　　“……真是太糟了。”

　　忍不住按了按左边的心口，山治能感受到掌下那颗心脏在如何剧烈地跳动。为了另一个男人牵动心神，心跳不已，这样的自己，真是……太糟了。

　　以及，更糟糕的是，自己偏偏还在想着，什么时候还会再见到特拉法尔加·罗。那个混账外科医，是不是欠了自己一个解释？追着去问肯定不是自己能做出来的事情，那……难道等着那家伙主动说？这现实吗？

　　这些问题让金发男人感到烦恼又无力。无人知晓的困扰，无人知晓的答案，与无人知晓的未来。他又默默站了半晌，这才慢慢挪回船舱。电话虫的响声突然传进金发男人耳中。在这样的凌晨，会是什么人呢？山治一愣，快步走过去提起话筒。

　　“喂？”

　　一个不会忘记的声音毫无征兆地直直闯进心脏深处。在听见的一刹那，山治体会到了心脏宛若停跳的感觉。是答案就要揭晓了吗？他一点点攥起拳来，一边努力用一副漫不经心的口吻问对面那个人。

　　“——你有什么事，罗？”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【160119】

 

※罗香‖飞鸟

 

　　它是……自由的。金色的发丝被海风吹起，挡住了原本的视线。深色翅尖的鸟类在头顶上最後盘旋了一周，带着嘹亮的鸣声飞进远方的蓝色。

　　他吸了一口气，回头，不期然地撞上了特拉法尔加•罗的目光。

　　日光慵懒地打在海岸上，海浪也可以如此宁静。在这个清幽的小岛上，好像可以安安分分与世无争地度过一生。然而两个人都心知肚明，这种平静只是个幻象。他们两个人，只是恰巧需要留在这个地方，等待下次行动的信号而已。身边的电话虫随时都会将他们从这分宁静中扯离，重新拉进整个世界的风口浪尖。

　　即便如此，在新世界一贯险恶的航海历程中，此刻也仿佛是不可多得的假期。所以山治已经耿耿于怀了很久，为什么留下来陪着自己的不能是娜美桑和罗宾酱？！

　　“你还有什么想做的事情吗？除了你的All Blue？”与自己肩负着相同任务的同盟船长，视线正又高又远地不知看着海那边的什么地方。

　　“罗，”山治笑了笑，“不管你开出什么条件，我都不会和你走的。”

　　“真是个可恨的答案。”这样说着，医生的声音却听不出太大遗憾，显然他早就知道这样的结果了。

 

　　特拉法尔加•罗缓步走到山治身前。这几步他走得很慢，有什么东西仿佛在他的动作中发酵，像是美酒般散发出引人沉醉的味道。金发男人在第一时间就敏锐地察觉到了气氛的变化，却同样被某种莫名的东西吸引着，不退更不让。

　　他蓦然想起明知是堕落却仍选择了偷食禁果的人类。这是为什么呢？是不是，罪恶的味道就是这样的令人欲罢不能？

　　他眨了眨眼睛，看着已经来到近前的医生。那个人比自己高了不少，这个姿势怎么想都不会太有气势。尽管气势这种东西，现在一点也不需要。那双总是目光沉沉的金色双眸此刻只剩下专注。被这样专注的视线盯着，山治感到了迎面而来的迫力。

　　被山治眼中一片海色的光彩蛊惑着，被一种从未在人前表露过的感情驱使着，罗抬手捧起对面男人的脸颊。

　　“你就像只鸟，黑足。我是没办法抓住你的，”他低声告诉他，“除非是你自己落下来。”

　　“所有的鸟都有飞累的时候吧。”金发男人的视线定在医生的嘴唇上。他知道自己在期待什么。

　　罗扬起嘴角。他喜欢黑足的这个表情，看不出一丝拒绝的意味。他从不觉得那只桀骜的鸟会对自己如此顺从。他总是用亮闪闪的存在吸引着自己的视线，然後，又轻轻巧巧地跳到空中，留下一个望尘莫及的影子。

　　眼下的机会，可能错过这次，就不会再有下一次了。

 

　　就在他决定吻下去的那一刻，电话虫猛地响了起来。

　　两个人的动作都是一停。下一秒，没有任何犹豫，罗放开他走向电话虫。三言两语的通话结束後，医生已经知道草帽那边的作战计划，大部分都算顺利。根据最新情报，他再次确定了作战计划，很快他的潜艇就会赶来，一起守住这处战略要地。

　　“那么，悠闲的假期时间结束了，黑足。准备战斗。”罗正了正斑点绒帽，余光瞥到金发男人点起了一支烟。

　　“安心吧，老子可是一直很警惕的。”山治漫不经心地甩了甩手腕。下一秒，嘴里的香烟被夺走，那个医生非常放肆地低头凑过来，在自己嘴唇上咬了一口。

　　退开一点打量对方被偷袭後懵然的样子，特拉法尔加•罗露出一个揶揄的笑容。“像这样吗？”

　　这是一个吻。虽潦草，却货真价实。

　　“妈的！你……你这个混账医生！在想些什么阿？！”金发男人感到自己的脸颊迅速烫了起来。明明已经开始行动了！那家伙的潜艇随时都会回来！在这种时候还要……

　　“在想什么？”罗顿了顿，很认真地回答了这个问题，“在想「能活下来实在太好了」。不知道继续活下去的话，有没有额外的奖励？”

　　“……鬼才知道。”这样说着，不知想到了什么，山治慌慌张张地别开了视线。

　　不再纠缠这个话题，罗将视线重新投向岛屿的近海。自从成为草帽海贼团的同盟，他屡次体会到了努力活下来的好处。相信这一次，也不会例外。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【160215】

 

※罗香‖戏里戏外

 

　　门响了一声，打开了。罗从笔记本後抬头看了一眼，意料之中，是山治回来了。

　　不过，那家伙是不是遇到了什么好事情？看他那眉飞色舞的样子。罗瞟了几眼，耐心等待对方开口。得意到快飞起来了，肯定忍不住会和自己说的。

　　“看这期《海贼盛宴》了吗？”金发男人直接坐到罗身边，得意洋洋地点起一支香烟，开始吞云吐雾。

　　“怎么了？”罗抬了抬黯金色的眼睛，明知故问。

　　在《One Piece》电视剧长盛不衰的播映中，OP剧组请了专业团队制作了数期漫画版的番外《海贼盛宴》，一方面是尝试形式上的创新，另一方面也是为了更大力地宣传原作。于是剧组中每个人都有了自己的动漫形象，故事对于演员而言更是未知，和原作很相似，却又充满了恶搞，非常欢乐的衍生产物。显然这次创新得到了绝大多数人的赞许。

　　罗自然也看了，不得不说，这期竟然有自己和山治的对手戏，真是超乎想象。自己身在福克西海贼团不提，在斗球比赛中用能力让索隆失去了参赛资格，但接下来又输给了山治。而且还是被说到自动出局。简直哑然失笑。

　　所以，山治那么得意，一定是因为赢了自己吧？

　　“笨蛋，当然是老子赢了你阿！”金发男人翘起二郎腿，斜着眼睛瞟他。

　　罗靠坐在沙发上，微微一笑。“如果是真人的话，赢的当然是我阿。”

　　“什么？”山治想了想，“你难道不会屈服于那些话吗？不会被打击到，精神什么的？”

　　“当然不会。”

　　“切，这种话谁不会说！”金发男人咬了咬牙，“今晚就吃梅干饭团！”

　　“老爷子说你的汤不好喝。”

　　“那不可能！”下一秒看到罗一脸「我就知道你得上当」的表情，山治这才反应过来，那家伙的反击已经开始了。

　　“我要让明哥亲手喂给你吃！”

　　“鼻子屋把香菇都倒掉了。”

　　“我靠他敢！”说完金发男人就立刻捂脸了，怎么又上当了，“不行不行！明哥开了鸟笼把你和他关在一起喂给你吃！”

　　“明天妮可屋要来做客，咖啡没有了。”

　　“不早说？！我现在去买！”刚跳起来，山治立刻一脸好想撞死的表情。怎么回事？为什么被压制得死死的一直是自己呢？他迟疑了片刻。“咖啡还有，对吧？”

　　罗笑了笑。“当然。”

　　叹了口气，山治将自己摔在沙发里，摔在那个人的膝盖上。“罗，你这家伙作弊阿，我要取消你的比赛资格。”

　　罗垂下视线看着他，嘴角微微挑起来。“那是因为我知道你更在乎什么。”

　　啧了一声，山治重新坐起来，非常庄重严肃地整了整领带。“事到如今，我只能向你坦白了。罗……其实我……”然而就在这刻，他还没来得及开口，身边的男人已经捏着他的下巴，倾身吻了过来。

　　一个字也不能再说了。就到这里。到此为止。这是一个炽烈到能忘记所有语言的亲吻，一切想要知道的都藏在其中。感情是如此沉重，骗不了人的。差不多到山治再也说不出来话的程度，罗这才放开他。

　　“能让我在乎的就只有你一个，我知道，你也知道。所以，就只有拿你自己做文章的事，是不被允许的。你记住，黑足屋，”那双黯金色的眼睛牢牢盯住山治，罗的笑容充满了足以让人沦陷的邪气，“不管是不是游戏，如果有人敢打你的主意，我一定亲手送他出局。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【160221】

 

※罗香‖关于虫

 

　　死亡外科医抬起视线，正对上心急火燎地从餐厅里跳出来的山治，他忍不住露出一丝错愕的神情来。因为，很少能看到草帽海贼团的厨师会有这种模样。心慌意乱，似乎藏着什么说不出的隐情。

　　看到一如既往靠坐在船桅上的同盟船长，山治像看到救星一样窜了过来。

　　“罗！过来帮我一下！快！你一定能行的！”说完金发男人就不由分说扯着他的衣袖，匆匆向餐厅里走去。

　　……黑足屋，是不是热情得过了头……

　　片刻过後，在山治结结巴巴连说带比划的解释下，罗才搞明白是怎么回事。原来同盟船上这位战斗起来连死亡都不会畏惧的厨师，竟然害怕虫子。他无语地看着金发男人双手合十，拜托自己将那不知躲到哪里去的虫找出来干掉。

　　“蟑螂阿，多么可怕！”山治躲在医生背後，紧紧揪着他的衣服探出头去，扫视着前面的餐厅。

　　叹了口气，罗认命般地举起右手来。“ROOM-SCAN！”

　　淡蓝色的空间瞬间扩散开，再一点点缩小，最後消失。罗侧过头等待着。结果金发男人只是一脸懵逼地看着他。

　　“已经完成了。”医生只好主动解释，他向窗外点了点头，“去海里了。”

　　“唔，哦……”山治顺着他的视线看了看，虽说一点实感都没有，但既然这家伙这样说了，应该就是……搞定了吧？

　　罗的嘴角攀上来一点笑意。“是不是可以放开我了，我亲爱的黑足屋？”

　　“咦？哦对……”为了掩饰紧张，金发男人手忙脚乱地给自己点了一支香烟，这才平复了点心情，“那个，咳，多谢了。”

　　“小意思，”医生耸了耸肩膀，“那么，有什么奖励给我吗？”

　　“什么？奖励吗？让我想想，那就……”

　　“好了，别动……”罗突然俯下头，轻轻咬了一口金发男人的嘴唇，“这样就行了。”

　　等到搞偷袭的罪魁祸首扛着长刀施施然离开餐厅，山治才反应过来，红着脸跳脚骂道：“我靠那个混蛋，搞什么呀？！”

　　实在是太可爱了，黑足屋。在那个人看不见的地方，特拉法尔加·罗摸了摸自己的嘴唇，心情愉快得忍不住想要笑出声来。距离自己离开他们的船，大概还有一段时间吧。今後还会有怎样的展开？也许同样……值得期待。

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【160305】

 

※罗香‖心脏跳动

 

　　月亮在海面上方，拖出一道迤逦的痕迹。男人注视着那道光芒，目光沉沉，像是也要随着那光一道沉下去。每到夜深人静的时候，他总会生出这种感觉。深重又孤寂，这片海有多广阔，心脏就有多空旷。虽然自己的胸腔之中还在跳动，可又好像什么都没有了。

　　最後和柯拉松单独出海的那些日子就是最快乐的时光，可它已经一去不复返。快乐的时光没有悬念的短暂，只有痛苦才会因为反复回念而变得长长久久。

　　Heart。心脏。红心。自己成立的海贼团始终顶着这个名字，却没有人真正知道它的含义。罗抱着手臂靠在船舷上，鬼哭被他紧紧攥在掌心。距离报仇雪恨还有多远的路要走？还有多少日子要忍耐？

　　“嘿，罗？”

　　男人侧了侧视线，草帽海贼团那位金发的厨师走过来，很自然地和自己站在一起。对方动作很是娴熟地点了一支烟。从表情可以看出，黑足屋很享受这支香烟。

　　“这么晚了还不打算休息？”

　　“不劳费心。”

　　对于这种冷冰冰的回应，对方并不是那么在意。估计就只是顺口一问而已。山治挑了挑眉毛，也不纠结，随意换了个话题。“你怎么一个人跑到庞克哈萨德？你的伙伴倒真放心让你一个人出去做这种危险的事情阿？”

　　罗没有接话。他的目光挪回海面。

　　当然是不想让自己丢下他们离开。不过这次要做的事情实在是太危险。一旦被卷入的话……自己在战斗中死去的话，他们没有直接参与，倒还有可能留一条命。也只是，「有可能」而已。破坏SAD意味着会出现一个暴跳如雷的四皇，那可不是什么省油的灯。这种送命的差事，还是最好不要让「同盟」知道。眼下他们可是自己能够借助的，重要的与唯一的战力。

　　“不想说就算了。我家船长阿，可是很相信你的，别看他那特别没正经的样子。”山治叼着烟，也随着罗的视线看向海面，“所以，你也可以——嗯，怎么说呢——适当地相信他一下。这个相信的程度，就在你能相信别人的全部范畴之内吧。”

　　医生笑了一下。“哪怕是性命攸关的时刻，我也可以相信他，你是特地跑来告诉我这个的吗？”

　　金发男人耸了耸肩膀，不置可否。

　　“那么我也应该告诉你，作为交换，在你们遇到生命危险的时候，也可以相信我？”

　　山治的目光转过来，湛蓝的眼瞳盯住身边的医生。“所以，是不是该恭喜我们这个同盟的达成？”

　　全部都是问句。不过答案，不管是自己还是对方，都已经知道了。罗站直身子，微微垂下视线看着旁边的山治。金发男人的表情带着点试探的狡黠，却又如此开诚布公。一瞬间这生动的表情蛊惑了医生。罗突然夺走那人嘴里的香烟，低头在他唇上偷了一个吻。

　　“很好。”

　　“很什么好呀！”金发男人捂着嘴跳开一步，慌慌张张地看向自己背後。还、还好，没被别人看到……

　　注视着黑足屋匆匆逃开的身影，罗摸了摸嘴唇，露出一个愉快的笑容。眼前的景色仍然未变，可他首次感到心脏的重量，绵密如潮水般覆盖上来。比真正的存在还要重要，比心脏填回自己胸腔中还要真切。它跳动着，始终存在。

　　如果，这一次能够活下来的话……再近一步什么的，又有何不可呢？

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【160312】

 

※罗香‖列车

 

　　那个金发的男人已经一动不动地坐了两个小时，目不转睛地盯着窗外，大概是在出神。没有人会对着沙漠中千篇一律的沙子和仙人柱津津有味地看两个小时。

　　这是一辆豪华的观光列车，始终开得很慢，好让客人尽情享受路上悠闲的时光和美丽的风景。毕竟同在一个车厢，他已经观察了那个人一整天。只有在见到女人的时候好像会活过来，殷勤问候，余下的时间里都是一副出神的样子。今天又是这样。

　　这一次，特拉法尔加·罗走了过去。

　　“介意吗？”他拉开了那人对面的座位。

　　似乎才醒悟过来有人对自己说话，金发男人转了转视线看过来。一霎那，罗在黄沙肆虐的沙漠中生生看出一片汪洋。那个人的眼睛，有着最漂亮的海的颜色。罗也觉得有几分诧异，自己竟从未正面看到过对方的眼睛。

　　“坐吧。”男人忽然问，“如果我抽烟，你介不介意？”

　　事实上你已经抽了很多根了。罗没有将这句话说出口，只是耸了耸肩膀。请便吧，他说。

　　“抱歉，”金发男人笑了笑，给自己点起一支，“我对于这趟旅行并不是很在意，也没打算凭借什么身份认识什么重要的人。”罗注意到他的手非常好看，点烟的姿势很熟练，却带着说不出的优雅。

　　列车上的都是些贵族和身份显赫的家伙，以及获得过惊人奖项的行业精英，他们都知道。这辆超豪华的旅游列车，就是这些上层人士交流的场所，彼此关系发展到车下，动辄便能促成一笔天价的投资项目。不过这和他特拉法尔加·罗没什么关系。他只是这趟旅行的暂代医生，原来列车上的医生这两天需要看护一位非常尊贵的病人。在他看来，这个男人和车上其他人截然不同。

　　“那你是为什么而来的呢？”

　　“交易吧，大概。”第一次，也是最後一次。金发男人露出一个微不可察的笑容，有些事情并不需要对陌生人透露。“你呢？”

　　“代理医生，特拉法尔加·罗。”说着他换了个更舒服的姿势，“就这一次。不介意的话，能不能告诉我你的名字？有缘的话以後还会再遇到。”

　　“山治，”金发男人顿了顿，似乎是犹豫了一下，“文斯莫克·山治。”

　　罗一愣。这位……竟然是文斯莫克家的小少爷。那可不是个值得招惹的家族。“诶，我现在终于觉得自己不该向陌生人随便搭讪了。”他撑着桌子站起身来，“旅途愉快，小少爷。”

　　下一秒他见到山治眼中划过一丝失落，一闪而过，对方的视线也重新投向窗外。

　　“不过……如果你有什么事情需要帮忙的话，可以随时来找我。”罗停下刚要离开的脚步，笑了笑，“连一个合作伙伴也找不到的话，这趟车，不就白坐了吗？”

　　“好，我会考虑的。”这样说着，山治的语气中还是多了一丝疏离感。

　　看着他，罗突然伸出手来，躬身将对方白皙好看的手捉到唇边，在手背上轻轻吻了吻。“乐意效劳。”

 

 

 

　　- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗香短篇就到此结束了。
> 
> 晋江专栏：http://1979993.jjwxc.net  
> 同人LOF：http://yosiied.lofter.com  
> 原创LOF：http://moonyed.lofter.com  
> 渣浪围脖：https://weibo.com/vinsyo
> 
> 哥现在已经封笔同人，也已经出动漫圈了，以後只写原创故事。  
> emmmmmm……有兴趣的话可以关注下上面这些。


End file.
